El tosoro de Arnold
by Samypama
Summary: Arnold y Helga están en su ultimo año de secundaria cuando un joven empieza a darle atención a Helga. Como actuara Arnold cuando vea a Helga con alguien mas? Se dará cuenta de su sentimientos hacia el?Esta es la versión en español de mi historia original. Estaré corrigiendo la ortografía. Todos los derechos de la historia reservados. samypama
1. Chapter 1 Recuerdos

_Otro año mas de escuela y mi ultimo ya que estaré en tercero de secundaria_. Pensaba Helga estando acostada en su cama mirando al techo de su cuarto.

Era Domingo finales de Agosto un día antes de empezar el año nuevo escolar. Ya era noche y ella no podía dormir, por todo lo que le esperaba en el primer día de escuela. Mientras se recostaba en su cama no podía parar de pensar sobre sus dos primeros años de secundaria y como todos sus compañeros de escuela habían cambiado. Phoebe era todavía mas inteligente, si eso era posible, mas aparte tocaba el violín. Gerald estaba mas alto y jugaba basketball y seguía siendo el mejor amigo de Arnold.

 _Arnold oh mi adorable Arnold con sus ojos hermosos verdes llenos de luz que ilumina mi día diariamente. Tu aroma de tu pelo dulce que perfuma mis dias, oh como te adoro_ , pensó Helga.

También recordaba todos esos bellos momentos ella y Arnold pudieron compartir durante secundaria. Por ejemplo, durante el primer año de secundaria, Helga estaba perdida en los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, la campana de la primera clase ya había sonado. En desesperación corrió dando una vuelta rápida en el siguiente pasillo, cuando alguien tropezó con ella, pegándose fuertemente en la frente.

Helga abrió sus ojos y miro a Arnold sobándose la frente.

"ARNOLD" dijo alarmada, de todas las personas con las que pudo a ver chocado tuvo que ser él.

"Helga, estas bien?" Preguntó Arnold. .

Ella estaba todavía muy sorprendida por haber chocado con el, y no paraba de mirar sus ojos verdes de cerca. Se le había olvidado que estaba arriba de el.

"Si estoy bien" ella contesto suavemente con una mirada soñadora.

"Aw... que bueno Helga...te pegaste en mi cabeza muy fuerte, por un momento pensé que te habías lastimado" comento Arnold medio preocupado.

Helga se levanto apurada cuando se dio cuenta que todavía estaba arriba de él y empezó a actuar como siempre actuaba alrededor de él.

"Ten mas cuidado por donde andas cabeza de balón! Ya me iba a estrellar en el suelo. ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!"

"Si Helga, pero te caíste arriba de mí, así que no caíste en el suelo" contesto Arnold levantando sus libros.

"Bueno esta bien te lo paso, muchas gracias por haber ablandado mi caída. Porque no estás en la clase Arnoldo?"

Arnold se sobo la frente otra vez "Bueno tuve que entregar una papelería en la oficina y tardaron mucho en buscar mi archivo, así que estaba apurado para llegar a clase. ¿Porque no estás tú en clase Helga?"

"Chispas cabeza de balón, si tienes que saber...estoy batallando para encontrar mi primera clase. ¡Es esta escuela nueva, esta grandísima y me está volviendo loca!" dijo Helga frustrada cruzando los brazos.

Arnold se le quedo viendo "Ah...Helga, yo te puedo ayudar a encontrar tu clase. ¿A quien tienes para tu primer periodo?"

"Así que si tu piensa cabeza de balón que nada más te daré mi lista de clase para que la veas estas muy..." Arnold estaba serio mirándola quejarse.

"Aaah...bueno está bien, aquí está, si tú crees que eres tan inteligente para poder encontrar la clase mejor que yo." Helga le paso la lista de clases a el.

"Helga yo me presente a la orientación, que no fuiste tu? La directora nos enseño toda la escuela y conocimos a nuestros maestros." Le dijo Arnold mientras miraba su lista de clases.

"Bueno no pude ir a la orientación porque... tuve una cita con mi dentista esa mañana." Cuando en realidad tuvo una cita con la Doctora Bliss que todavía miraba una vez cada tres meses.

"Déjame te ayudo en encontrar tu clase Helga." Comentó Arnold con una sonrisa.

Helga no paraba de mirar lo que traía el puesto, su camiseta blanca debajo de su camiseta de botones roja con sus jeans que se le miraban tan bien a su cuerpo, junto que el aroma dulce de perfume de hombre. Helga se sentía en el cielo con su mirada fija en él.

"Tenemos el primer periodo de clase juntos y lonche, sígueme Helga te enseñare en donde esta la clase." Sin decir si una sola palabra Helga siguió a Arnold como cachorrita enamorada. El nada más le sonreía mientras la guiaba en el camino correcto. "Esta es la clase Helga, ocuparas ayuda con el resto de las clases." El pregunto muy dulcemente. "No gracias cabeza de balón, yo puedo sola."

Por el resto de ese año Arnold siguió siendo dulce y amable con ella cada vez que se la topaba durante lonche o entre clases y Helga como siempre escondiendo sus sentimientos de él.

Helga suspiraba mientras pensaba en todos los dulces recuerdos, especialmente como sintió su cuerpo calientito de el debajo de ella, cuando se cayeron juntos. El recuerdo de tenerlo pegadito y oler su pelo fue demasiado para ella.

"Helga! ¿Te tomaste tu medicamento para lo estreñido?" le grito su Mama Miriam desde el pasillo.

"Si Miriam!" Le grito Helga mientras se frustraba porque su mama la había sacado de su dulce recuerdo.

Helga se chapeaba mientras se acordaba de otro recuerdo del segundo año de secundaria. En aquel tiempo la Doctora Bliss le recomendó que se escribiera en deportes para ayudarle a controlar su coraje y exceso de energía. A ella no le pareció, pero se escribió en volleyball. Helga por lo regular se cambiaba en los cambiadores de las jóvenes inmediatamente después de las practicas ya que no le gustaba que la miraran usando shorts de licra rabones.

Sin embargo, un día después de practica de educación física estaba en los cambiadores y no se acordaba de su clave para abrir su casillero , ya que le habían dado un casillero nuevo ese año. Ella tenía la combinación escrita en un papelito guardado en su mochila que estaba en su otro casillero de la escuela. Helga estaba forzada a tener que salir de los cambiadores con su uniforme de volleyball y recorrer los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a su casillero en donde guardaba su mochila con la combinación y tenía que hacerlo rápido antes que el timbre de la siguiente clase sonara y todos los estudiantes salieran.

Helga decido en apresurarse y corrió a su casillero para sacar su combinación antes que la campana sonara. El casillero de ella estaba abajo de otro casillero y tuvo que agacharse para buscar el papelito en su mochila, de repente la campana sonó y Arnold, Gerald, Raul y Josh salieron de su clase cercas de donde Helga estaba.

Los chicos estaban platicando sobre la temporada de basketball que ya se acercaba cuando Arnold escucho a Josh que dijo "Oye hermano checa eso!"

El otro compañero que se llamaba Raúl añadió "Uh si bombón aquí en directo!"

Arnold levanto su mirada para ver a qué se referían ellos cuando miro... "HELGA!" grito Arnold mientras se apresuró a donde estaba ella. La mente de el estaba en blanco cuando corrió hacia ella con un solo pensamiento de cubrirla. Helga estaba enfocada en lo que estaba buscando mientras estaba agachada que no se dio cuenta que Arnold estaba parado atrás de ella.

Los chicos pasaron por donde estaba Helga diciendo "Ya ni la muelas Arnold, ni para ver dejas" dijo Josh.

Arnold se les quedo viendo con una mirada dura y seria. Gerald estaba confundida por la manera en que él había reaccionado.

"Helga no te agaches así con shorts rabones!" le exigió Arnold con su rostro serio y molesto. Helga se enderezo muy sorprendida por lo que él le había dicho. "Cabeza de balón, tú no tienes ningún derecho en estarme diciendo..."

"Helga! Me quedare aquí parado hasta que termines de buscar lo que tengas que agarrar del casillero y te encaminaré a los cambiadores!" Helga decidió en no cuestionarlo ya que él se miraba molesto.

"Estaba bien cabeza de balón, pero llegaras tarde a tu clase."

"No importa, te acompañare." Arnold la encamino hasta los cambiadores y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa.

De regreso en la habitación de Helga ella se seguía acordando como Arnold había reaccionado ese día.

 _Porque se abra comportado así de serio y casi molesto por lo que yo traía puesto? Sera que el tiene sentimientos hacía mí o' talvez nada más se estaba comportando como un caballero conmigo? Oh mi dulce Arnold si supieras como mi corazón late por ti y se hincha de amor por ti._ Penso Helga.

Helga miro el reloj que decía nueve de la noche, ya era tarde y tenia que acomodar su ropa y mochila para el siguiente día, ese año escolar también representaba el baile de graduación de secundaria. ¿Tendrá Helga la oportunidad de decirle a Arnold sobre sus sentimientos? ¿Qué sorpresas traerá ese último año de secundaria? Con todos esos pensamientos en su mente Helga termino de acomodar su mochila y apágalo la luz para descansar para el siguiente día tan esperado.

 **Notas:**

 **Que opinan como se ve el primer capitulo?**

 **Gracias por leer, al principio no hiva a poner la version en espanol asta mas adelante pero me adente. :)**

 **Intentare en poner el siguiente capitulo pronto. Muchas gracias por leer el primer capitulo, asta el siguiente.**


	2. Chapter 2 Los sueños de dan pistas

En ese mismo día Arnold estaba con Gerald y sus amigos comiendo pizza y mirando películas en su habitación.

"Oye Arnold, puedes creer que ya estaremos en el ultimo año de secundaria." dijo Gerald.

"Si, ahora seremos los gigantes de la escuela, ya que seremos los mayores." añadió Harold emocionado.

"Pero Harold, tu siempre has sido el más grandote de la escuela ya que te escribieron ya bien viejo." Se burló Sid.

"Cállate Sid, oh te daré un golpe en la cabezota de Burro." Contestó Harold molesto, mientras los demás se reían, mientras tanto Arnold estaba pensativo.

Gerald se le quedó mirando a Arnold y pregunto. "Hey hermano, en que piensas?"

"Nada mas pensaba en cómo nos irá en este último año." Comentó Arnold.

"Te dire que abra de nuevo este año, el baile de graduación, ponte listo para bailar con chavas Arnold." Dijo Stinky.

Harold comento "Entonces, tendremos que ir al baile con chicas...y presentarnos bien vestidos...tal vez invite a Patty."

"Que bruto eres para hablar Harold." Comentó Gerald mientras se burlaban los muchachos.

Durante todo el alboroto Arnold continuaba pensativo. "Arnold de una vez dime qué pasa por tu mente viejo. Andas más serio de lo normal." Le pregunto Gerald.

"Pensaba en alguien." Arnold contesto discretamente, pero todos escucharon.

"En quien piensas Arnold?" Pregunto Sid.

"Nadie que tu conozcas." Arnold mintió.

"Dinos Arnold te gusta una chava?" pregunto Gerald.

"Hey Stinky, siempre si fuisteis a ver las grutas de gracias con tu Papá?" Pregunto Arnold cambiando la conversación.

"Oh si Arnold es un lugar hermoso, también fuimos a Cancún, la playa estaba bien cristalina." Mientras Stinky seguía hablando sobre sus vacaciones, Gerald observo como Arnold cambio la conversación. A quien estaba Arnold escondiendo, se preguntaba Gerald.

Después que todos se fueron, Arnold se quedó solo en su cuarto preparando su mochila para el siguiente día.

 _Tengo un presentimiento que este año será diferente,_ el pensó.

Mientras miraba su libro de recuerdos del año anterior, miro un artículo sobre el primer año de secundaria y los primeros días de escuela y se acordó de lo que le paso a él en su primer día de escuela y su encuentro, con Helga.

 _Todavía puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo arriba de mi y su sonrisa con sus ojos azules que no paraba de mirarme...pero de que estoy hablando?...Ella es Helga G Pataki porque estoy pensando sobre ella de esa manera?_ Arnold se decía a si mismo.

Arnold seguía mirando el libro de recuerdo de la escuela y pensaba. _Como se miraba ella con la carita frustrada en ese primer día...No Arnold enfócate es Helga la chica que te a estado fastidiando desde el primer día...la que siempre, estaba ahí contigo cuando te sentías mal...en que estoy pensando._ Se decía Arnold mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Le dio otra vuelta a la hoja del libro y miró la foto de grupo de Volleyball con sus uniformes.

 _Ahí está ella, luciendo ese bello uniforme que se le miraba divino._ "Esto tiene que parar! Mejor cierro el libro." Dijo Arnold desesperado por sus pensamientos.

Finalmente se acostó en la cama y no paraba de pensar en ella y como cada año se ponía más y más hermosa. "Contrólate Arnold!" Se grito él mismo. "Yo ni le gustó a Helga, bueno si me confesó que me quería en el techo de FTi y...ese beso..." Arnold suspiraba "Pero ella se dejó llevar por el momento porque estaba nerviosa, ella misma lo dijo...y como quiera siempre me a molestado toda la vida y me grita cabeza de balón. Estoy pensando de más, aparte este año será diferente, quizás hasta consiga novia como Susana o Linda." Arnold agarro el control de su había y apago las luces.

Después que se quedó dormido, el empezó a soñar que él estaba en la jungla buscando a sus padres desesperadamente. Dos hombres lo perseguían mientras el corrie más y más rápido, de repente se cayó. Pero antes que los hombres malos lo alcanzaran, Helga apareció y lo agarro de la mano transportándolo a una parte de la Jungla que se miraba hermosa y llena de flores exóticas con una cascada grande y fuerte. Helga estaba parada alado de el mirando la cascada, se voltio y lo miro diciendo "Ya vez cabeza de balón tengo que rescatarte todo el tiempo, como en FTi cuando abrí mi corazón a ti.

"De que hablas Helga? Nada más te habías dejamos llevar" dijo Arnold confundido.  
Ella sonrió y contestó "Eso es lo que tú crees." Mirándolo a sus ojos verdes con amor puro para el.

En segundos el sueño cambio otra vez y Arnold continuaba caminando por la jungla sólo buscando a sus padres. Atravesó una montaña y un río cuando finalmente llegó a su destino. Una cueva grande y oscura abajo de un volcano. Arnold entro a la cueva oscura abajo del volcán, de pronto escucho un ruido extraño. Helga aparecido y brincó en sus brazos espantada. "No te preocupes Helga, te protegeré, no dejaré que nadie te lastime, tu eres mi tesoro más apreciado." le dijo Arnold mientras la sostenía en sus brazos. Helga le dio un beso suave en sus labios y desapareció otra vez.

Arnold continuo su camino por la cueva fría y oscura. A lo lejos se empezó a aparecer una sombra que se transformó en su padre. "Papá!" Arnold corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Porque me dejaron tu y mamá?" Pregunto Arnold con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Nunca te dejamos hijo, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo. Somos parte de ti y vemos a alguien que te ama mucho también."

"Hablas sobre mis abuelos?"

 _"_ No hijo, alguien más te ama mucho y ella haría cualquier cosa por ti, recuerda el mejor regalo puede llegar en modo inesperado. Su envoltura es la más simple pero ella, es tu verdadero tesoro"

OYE ARNOLD! OYE ARNOLD!  
OYE ARNOLD!

La alarma lo despertó, era el primer día de escuela. _Que sueño tan extraño, que significará._ Pensó Arnold por la mañana. 

**Notas de Autor:**  
 **Súper interesante que opinan?**  
 **Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por tener paciencia con mi ortografía ji ji**  
 **Estará mejorando y la historia también.**


	3. Capitulo 3 El primer dia de escuela

Helga despertó lista para empezar el día, no había mirado a Arnold desde el último día de escuela. Durante el verano Bob llevo a Miriam y Helga fuera de la ciudad de vacacione. Helga paso todo el verano ocupada en actividades que la Doctora Bliss sugirió que ella tomara para mantener su mente ocupada, una de esas actividades era que continuara clases de ballet. A Helga no le gustaba la idea, pero acepto las clases de baile, ya que ya las había tomado de niña y también unos meses durante el sexto año.

Helga estaba lista para partir de su casa para alcanzar el camión esa mañana cuando miro un texto de Phoebe.

-Estas lista Helga? Te estaré esperando en la parada del autobús - Phoebe

Helga se apresuró y corrió hacia la puerta. "Ya me voy Miriam!" Como siempre su madre no la escucho. La licuadora mantenía a Mirian distraída.

Helga se apresuró a la parada del autobús en donde se encontró a Phoebe.

"Buenos días Helga, lista para el primer día? Te vez muy bonita."

Helga tenía puesto jeans ajustados con una camiseta rosa que se moldeaba a su cuerpo y una chaqueta blanca sencilla amarrada en sus caderas. Su pelo en media cola con su moño rosado. Sus cejas las tenía más arregladas pero gruesas todavía. A Helga no le gustaba mucho el maquillaje, pero en este día especial se puso su labial de cereza y sombras rosadas en sus párpados.

"Hola Phoebe, también tu te vez muy bien, ¿Tienes son lentes nuevos?"

"Si Helga, mi mamá me los compro son marca Calvin Klein."

"Se ven bien, te hacen ver más inteligente y con estilo." le comento Helga.

Phoebe traía puesto unos pantalones negros apretados con un suéter de botones celeste y su pelo recogido.

Llego el autobús, Helga y Phoebe se sentaron en la parte de atrás en donde por lo regular se sentaban.

"Como estuvo tu verano Helga?"

"No estuvo mal, pero Bob nos forzó a tomar un viaje por la carretera y estuvo insoportable."

"Que padre, recorrieron todo es estado?"

"Bueno si, pero no te lo recomiendo y especialmente con mis padres."

"Como van las clases de baile Helga?"

"Voy bien a pesar de que no había bailado en casi tres años, mi maestra de baile dice que soy muy natural en el ballet y está pensado en ponerme como bailarina principal en el próximo evento."

"Que padre Helga Felicidades, espero que te escojan como principal."

En ese momento el autobús paró para que más jóvenes se subieran. Helga volteó desprevenida hacia la enterada del camión captando la imagen de Arnold entrando al autobús.

Por ese segundo el mundo de Helga entró en pausa. Su respiración se detuvo para únicamente escuchar los latidos fuertes de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho.

Arnold se miraba más alto desde la última vez que lo miro, con su rostro aún más encantador si eso era posible. Gerald caminaba atrás de su amigo Arnold luciéndose más alto y moreno.

Arnold POV

Me subí al autobús y lo primero que mire fue Helga mirándome fijamente. Sentí como mi corazón brincó en mi pecho, mi boca se sentía seca y por un momento no pude respirar. ¿Que me paso? Porque me sentía así? Confundido busque mi asiento para sentarme a lado de la ventanilla.*

"Buenos días chicas!" Gerald saludó a Phoebe y Helga.

"Buenos días" contestó Phoebe tímidamente.

Los chicos se sentaron dos hileras más adelante que las chicas. Arnold estaba serio mirando por la ventana y pensando. _Helga se ve muy bien este año con su pelo rubio largo y sus labios tan rosados..._

"Arnold...oye Arnold!

"Si Gerald qué pasa?"

"Shish...Cuando te distraes así te pierdes hermano."

"Perdón Gerald, estaba pensando que clases tendremos este año, no me gustaría tener al maestro Banda."

"Ni lo digas nos salaremos... yo escuché que ese maestro reprueba por la nada." dijo Gerald cruzando los brazos.

"De seguro este año también tendremos al maestro Zúñiga para matemáticas, Josh me dijo que el da mucha tarea." Añadió Arnold.

"Sospecho que este año tendremos los peores maestros. Mmm...Mmm...Mmmm!

Oye Arnold cambiando de tema, ayer andabas muy serio y luego ahorita andabas bien distraído...de que tanto piensas o sobre quién piensas?"

"No pensaba nada"

"Mira yo se que estas mintiendo, eres pésimos para las mentiras."

"No es que te esté mintiendo Gerald, pero estado pensado en un sueño muy extraño que tuve anoche."

"Por favor Arnold, no intentes en meter tus sueños en..."

"Gerald, soñé con mi papa anoche, él me dijo algo."

"¡Espera un minuto, soñaste con tu papa! No estas jugando conmigo." dijo Gerald

"Jugando de que!? Te estoy diciendo soñé con el." Insistió Arnold mientras Gerald se le quedaba viendo dudoso.

"Está bien Arnold, te creo dime qué pasó en tu sueño."

"No me acuerdo muy bien del sueño completo, quizás me acuerde más sobre los detalles después. Pero la parte que más tengo recolección fue, cuando mire a mi papa y...me abrazo." Arnold se entristeció recordando aquel abrazo con su padre. "Ese sueño fue tan realista, como si él estuvo ahí conmigo."

"Vamos dime...que más paso?" Le Pregunto Gerald.

"Estaba corriendo en la jungla, parece que alguien malo me perseguía y...me acuerdo que me caí y antes que la persona mala me lastimara...Helga, apareció."

"En serio Helga, y luego qué pasó?"

"Creo que ella lo alejó y voltio hacia mi diciendo... algo sobre FTi, creo" Arnold se acordó que ella había mencionado algo de lo que hablaron en la terraza del FTi y sobre el beso, pero no se lo iba a mencionar a Gerald.

"Después, Helga desapareció y en eso yo entre en una cueva oscura en donde escuché un ruido fuerte, ahí fue cuando Helga...aammm.." Arnold se quedó pensando.

"Oh vamos no más dilo, que tanto suspenso le pones" Gerald se estaba impacientando.

"Estoy intentando Gerald pero no me acuerdo de cada detalle del sueño."

"Está bien Arnold relájate, respira, ahora continúa."

Arnold estaba callado recordando cómo en el sueño Helga brincó en sus brazos diciéndole algo que él no tenía recolección. Sin embargo el se acordó del beso que Helga le plantó en sus labios. Arnold todavía podía sentir su dulce beso en su boca.

"Arnold! ¿Porque te enrojeciste? En que estabas pensando?" Gerald se le quedaba viendo.

"Nada...pero en mi sueño Helga desapareció y...mi papa volvió a aparecer y me dijo, como el mi madre siempre estarán con migo y que nunca se alejaron de mi." Arnold se puso triste otra vez "Abrase a mi padre Gerald y todavía siento su abrazo, fue un sueño tan real, como me habló y como me miraba y luego me dijo algo sobre la envoltura más simple y desperté."

Gerald se quedó en silencio con su boca abierta. "Eso si fue un sueño hermano."

Arnold estaba muy pensativo recordando el sueño y mirando por la ventana del autobús. El sintió que el sueño fue un regalo y una tortura a la vez. Él deseaba con todas sus ansías en poder hablar con su papa otra vez, aunque sea en un sueño. Lo poco que soñó a su padre esa noche no fue suficiente para él.

"Lo siento mucho sobre tus padres Arnold." Le consoló Gerald poniendo su mano sobre su hombro como apoyo.

"Gracias Gerald"

Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto, de pronto Gerald preguntó "Pero algo que no entiendo, ¿Que hacía Helga en tu sueño?"

"No lo sé" contestó Arnold.

"Pues tus sueños son tan misteriosos como tu Arnold, yo creo que tu traes algo sobre Helga."

Arnold se puso nerviosos con el comentario que dijo Gerald.

"No Gerald! Cómo crees tú, sabes muy bien cómo Helga me trata y..."

"Si ya se hombre, pero también tú has estado medio raro estos últimos dos años cuando estás cerca de ella. Por ejemplo, el año pasado, cuando salimos de la clase con Josh y Raúl. Helga estaba agachada en su casillero mostrando todo su..."

Arnold se alteró un poco "Gerald te dije que no hablaras sobre eso!"

"Cálmate hombre, no estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto. Acuérdate, tu corriste como loco a taparla porque ella traía puesto unos pantalones bien cortos... y estabas como león protegiéndola... hasta el día de hoy no entiendo porque te importo tanto en taparla, y porque te molesto lo que dijo Josh y Raúl de ella?"

"¡Porque, no fue correcto y ya!" Contestó Arnold ofendido.

"Ya veo... pero ellos siempre dicen cosas así sobre otras chicas y a ti nunca te importa." Le recordó Gerald.

"Si, pero ella es diferente Gerald."

"Porque es diferente!?" Le pregunto Gerald presionándolo más.

"No más es, no lo puedo explicar."

"Ándale Arnold nada más dilo!"

"Decir que, no ay nada de que hablar!"

"Porque Arnold, porque te importa tanto..."

"PORQUE ELLA ES ESPECIAL PARA MI!" Exclamó Arnold levantando su voz.

Todos los estudiantes del autobús que hablaban entre ellos se detuvieron por completo por haber escuchado la voz fuerte de Arnold, les extraño a todos en escucharlo expresarse de esa manera, ya que él nunca se alteraba de nada. Phoebe y Helga miraron a los muchachos extrañamente preguntándose entre ellas de que estaban hablando.

"No está pasando nada amigos, regresen a lo que estaban haciendo" le dijo Gerald a todos, los alumnos continuaron charlando olvidándose del tema.

"Nombre Arnold, tú lo traes hasta la..."

"No tengo nada y no se de lo que estás hablando." Le afirmó otra vez Arnold.

"Si claro continúa con tus mentiras, pero a mi no me engañas viejo, y yo sé que algo paso en FTi con Helga, admítelo...y lo que abra pasado te dejo, pero bien impresionado, pero eso lo sigues soñando."

Arnold se quedó confundido mirándolo.

"TODOS ABAJO!" Grito es chofer del autobús escolar anunciando la parada de la escuela.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **~Esta capituló fue actualizado 8/21/2019 estaré actualizando y mejorando capítulos con el tiempo para corregir ciertas cositas, gracias por sus paciencia y por leer mi historia.~**

 **Gerald tenia que presionar a Arnold ja ja**

 **Pero fue muy interesante lo que contestó Arnold. Que pasará en el primer día en la escuela?**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo que estará muy buen.**

 **También me pueden seguir por instagram, twitter, Facebook, tumblr o wattpad.**

 **Si les gusta mi trabajo y quieren invitarme un café pueden ver mi pagina de ko-fi /samypama**


	4. Chapter 4 El primer dia de escuela II

Todos los estudiantes llegaron al gimnasio de la escuela para recibir su horario de classes para el año escolar.

Mientras Helga caminaba con Phoebe miraba cómo había muchos alumnos nuevos ese año,

Todo el gimnasio estaba lleno de estudiantes de tercer año de secundaria. La banda tocaba anunciando el equipo nuevo de football.

La directora tomó el micrófono para anunciar los eventos del último año escolar.

"Este año tendremos un concurso de talentos, el que gane el primer lugar recibirá $1000 para ser donados a la organización que escojan y $500 para gastar en Dave Buster juegos. También quince puntos para utilizarlo hacia su graduación de preparatoria y aparte este año tendremos el baile de graduación de secundaria para todos nuestros estudiantes que se gradúen este año."

Los alumnos aplaudieron con emoción mientras la banda de la escuela tocaba.

Gerald y Arnold estaban sentados mirando al rededor.

"Oye Arnold mira quien está ahí hermano"

Arnold voltio y pregunto "Quien?"

"Susana, te está viendo mira." Dijo Gerald.

"Oh si...quizás la invite a salir este año."

Contestó Arnold mientras seguía mirando al rededor."

"Arnold Susana está aya, que tanto miras a otros lados!?"

"Ugh si...nada más veo quien regresó este año."

Gerald noto a Arnold muy distraído, pero decidió en ignorarlo. Después de la asamblea todo los estudiantes levantaron su lista de horarios. Helga buscaba aver si miraba a Arnold entre la multitud mientras pensaba. _A quien se refería Arnold cuando dijo, ella es especial para mi._

"Helga...lo vez?" Le pregunto Phoebe

"Ah...no lo veo." Contestó Helga rápido.

Phoebe la miraba curiosamente "No vez a quien Helga? Lo que yo te pregunte fue, si lo puedo ver, tu lista de clases."

Helga parpadeo "Oh claro Phoebe, por un momento pensé que me preguntaste sobre...bueno, ya no importa." Helga le entrego a Phoebe su horario con la lista de las classes, mientras ella miraba los horarios de Phoebe.

"Diablos, casi no tenemos clases juntas!" Dijo Helga mientras miraba el horario.

"Por lo menos tenemos lonche juntas." contestó Phoebe.

Mirando la lista de clases Helga dijo "Así que tenemos Educación Física y lonche juntas...ay no, tengo matemáticas con el profesor mas perro."

"Perro Helga?" Phoebe se miraba confundida.

"Ay Phoebe tu me entiendes!"

"Parece que si...ese profesor es muy estricto tienes que tomar buenas notas." le dijo Phoebe acomodando sus lentes.

"Para pasar su clase Phoebe necesito un milagro, amenos de que este año sea mi año de suerte y cambie mi vida." Dijo Helga mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Todo es possible Helga." Phoebe la miro muy positiva con una sonrisa.

"Era sarcástico Phoebe, sabiendo cómo es mi vida, nada es fácil y la suerte no va con migo... bueno vamos a apurarnos, antes que se nos haga tarde para llegar a la clase."

"Te veo más tarde Helga." Se despidió Phoebe.

Mientras Helga caminaba a su casillero continuaba buscando a Arnold con la mirada, quería verlo por lo menos una vez más antes de empezar con las classes del día.

 _Oh mi dulce Arnold, mi corazón late nada más por ti, necesito verte por lo menos una vez más para empezar mi día tranquilamente. En donde estas mi querido príncipe?_ Helga pensaba mientras se apresuraba a dejar sus cosas en el casillero, de repente escucho ruidos de respiración nasales.

 _grrrrrssssss..._

 _grrrrrssssss..._

Era Brainy parado atrás de Helga mirándola mientras respiraba.

"Brainy es el primer día de escuela y ya estás respirando atrás de mi...seré generosa y te regalaré este primer día, pero mañana no cuentes con eso." Helga le dijo dandole un golpe suave en la mejilla dejando a Brainy tembloroso callándose en el suelo de la emoción.

Helga corría apresurada a su siguiente clase cuando de repente...crash!

Ella se estrelló de enfrente con alguien, pero esta vez la otra persona se calló arriba de ella.

Helga abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con alguien que no era Arnold.

Al mismo tiempo Gerald pasaba por ahí y miró al joven adolescente que se avía caído arriba de Helga. Gerald no quería llegar tarde a su clase en el primer día así que continuo caminando.

"Lo lamento mucho, fue mi culpa estás bien!?" Le pregunto el joven apenado.

Helga estaba muy sorprendida, por lo regular ella se topaba con Arnold, pero nunca con alguien más.

"Soy Andrés...no te lastimaste?" Helga finalmente le contestó "Estoy bien gracias." ella todavía estaba muy sorprendida por la situación en la que estaba, por un momento no supo que decir. "Que bueno que estás bien." Le dijo Andrés. Helga finalmente reaccionó.

"Como crees que estoy si sigues todavía arriba de mi! No es como si estuvieras muy liviano porque no!" Helga le contestó molesta.

"Perdón, déjame te ayudo a levantarte. Como te llamas?" Pregunto Andres con una dulce sonrisa.

"Primero me tumbas cayéndote arriba de mi y luego preguntas por mi nombre! Piensas que nací ayer, no tengo porque decirte nada!" Le contestó Helga volteando la mirada.

Mientras Andrés levantaba los libros intentó en ayudarle a Helga a levantarse. "Déjame te ayudo y no es lo que tú crees, realmente fue un accidente me estaba apresurando para llegar a la clase y...déjame pagar mi error, qué tal si te invito a una hamburguesa o nieve? Podemos vernos después de escuela."

 _Mmm...bueno el chavo de cara bonita no se me hace de todo mal...y tiene ojos verdes como... no Helga concéntrate no te dejes llevar, respira._.. Pensaba Helga.

"Así que aceptas mi invitación?" Preguntaba Andrés con una mirada coqueta.

"No se, te dejaré saber después...aparte estoy muy ocupada."

"Piénsalo, todavía no se tu nombre." Se le acercó Andrés preguntándole.

"Helga... ya estás contento! Ahora necesito apresurarme a mi clase." Helga le levantó la ceja con una última mirada y se alejó caminando apresurada por llegar a su clase.

Cuando de repente noto que Andrés caminaba atrás de ella.

"Y ahora que traes! Deja de seguirme!" Le levanto la voz Helga nuevamente.

"Nada más voy a mi clase Helga." Le contestó Andrés muy amablemente.

Helga respiraba en frustración mientras seguía caminando a su clase y pensaba en su pequeño choque con Andrés. Tarde o temprano ella tenía que hacer una decisión sobre su invitación. Al mismos tiempo pensaba en lo simpático que Andrés era con su pelo café claro, ojos verdes como Arnold y un cuerpo que se le miraba súper bien. Quizás hace mucho ejercicio porque se ve... _No Helga enfócate en otras cosas,_ se decía a ella misma.

Llegando Helga a su clase antes de poner un pie adentro del salón miro a Andrés corriendo hacía ella. "Que traes con migo, Crimity! Ahora eres un acosador...ya veo porque insistías tanto en saver mi nombre...y tú esperas que salga contigo!" Le grito Helga desesperada por la situación.

La campana sonó mientras Helga y Andrés seguían afuera del salón, todos en la clase ya avían escuchando la conversación que venía desde afuera.

"Helga no te seguía mi clase también es 109, parece que tenemos la misma clase." Le contestó Andrés muy tranquilo.

El professor escucho el escándalo afuera del salón y salió de la clase. "Ustedes enamorados favor de entrar en el salón, ya empezamos con la clase. Les perdono la detención porque es el primer día de escuela, vamos ya pasen!"

En el momento que Helga y Andrés entraron al salón, todos los estudiantes se le quedaron viendo, especialmente Arnold.

 **Author Notes:**

 **Pobre Arnold y Helga que lo buscaba tanto y termino estando en su misma clase.**

 **Y ahora que estrará pensado Arnold después de aver los escucho desde la clase.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia.**

 **El español que estoy utilizando, es Español Mexico bueno, hace mil años que no escribía nada en español ja ja...**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo.**


	5. Chapter 5 Habla dulce Angel

Helga y Andrés entraban a la primera clase del día. "Pasen, tomen asiento en los últimos dos escritorios de atrás. Como se llaman ?" Les pregunto el maestro.

"Helga G Pataki."

"Andrés Cooper"

Los dos contestaron y se dirigieron a los escritorios vacíos. Helga se sentó atrás de Arnold, mientras Andrés se sentó en un escritorio a lado de Helga.

"Bienvenidos a la clase de Inglés, hoy tendremos mucho que repasar" anunció el maestro.

ARNOLD POV:

Tenia Inglés uno para la primera clase del día. La campana sonó y la clase avía iniciado cuando escuché a Helga que se quejaba desde el pasillo. Al principio no la entendía pero sus palabras se empezaron a clarar cuando se acercó al salón.

" _Ya veo porque insistías tanto en saver mi nombre...y tú esperas que salga contigo!"_

Que!Con quien está hablando!? Mi corazón se aceleró cuando escuché esas palabras insistías tanto en saver su nombre y quiere salir con ella! En el momento que el profesor se dirigió asía ellos como enamorados sentí como mi estómago se retorcía. De repente mire a Helga entrar a la clase, mi corazón saltaba de excitación en mi pecho. Porque me siento así, nada más por ver a Helga? Pero, se miraba tan bella con sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios rosas... y en seguida lo mire, a el.

Inmediatamente pensé problema para mi el era un jugador, que quería aprovecharse de mi Helga.

Helga POV:

Cuando entre a la clase y mire a Arnold sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba...que hacia el en mi clase!? Tenia la mirada fija en mi, en el momento que entre al salón, casi se miraba espantado en verme o era mi imaginación?

 _Oh mi encantador Arnold si supieras cómo mi corazón grita tu nombre al verte y mis labios se excitan por besar tu rostro._

Solamente avían dos escritorios vacíos, termine sentándome atrás de mi príncipe, doi!

Luego mire a Andrés que tomó asiento en el escritorio a lado mío, el piensa que será muy fácil para Helga G Pataki caer por el, pero no tiene ni idea quien soy. *

El maestro empezó a anunciar.

"Clase, este semestre estaremos estudiando historias de romance como Romero y Julieta escritas por Shakespeare y la historia Los tesoros del corazón escritas por Alejandra Villa."

En ese momento la mente de Arnold regreso al sueño que tuvo con su padre cuando el le dijo

 _"Vemos a alguien que te ama mucho y que aria cualquier cosa por ti, ella es tu verdadero tesoro y viene en la envoltura más simple."_

La mente de Arnold regreso al salón y miró a los estudiantes aplaudiendo. _Que está pasando?_ Se preguntaba el.

"Por favor pasen enfrente del salón Arnold y Helga!" Les dijo el maestro aplaudiendo.

Arnold seguía confundido _Que fue lo qué pasó?_ El pensaba mientras caminaba al frente del salón, parándose a lado de Helga tímido e inseguro.

El profesor continuó diciendo "Me siento muy orgulloso en poder tener en mi clase a los dos estudiantes que rompieron récord, como los más jóvenes en aquel tiempo, en ganar el trofeo más grande educacional de la escuela de teatro cuando solamente estaban en el cuarto año de primaria, por su maravillosa inolvidable actuación en Romero y Julieta."

Los estudiantes volvieron a aplaudir.

"Por favor hagan la escena, cuando Romero visita a Julieta afuera del balcón, claro si todavía se acuerdan de sus diálogos." Dijo el maestro.

"Ah...si claro" contestó Arnold sobándose atrás del cuello.

Al principio Helga tenía un rostro que no iba a acceder con lo que el maestro pedía, pero cuando miró que Arnold acepto cambio su pensamiento por completo. Más aparte la obra de teatro significó su primer beso con Arnold, claro que ella se acordaba de los diálogos, que quedaron tatuados en su corazón.

"Si claro no ay problema." Contestó Helga

Arnold por un momento pensó _No puede ser! Mejor le hubiera dicho al maestro que no me acuerdo de los diálogos de Romeo._

Pero cuando la miro a ella fijamente en sus ojos azules todas las palabras llegaron a su corazón.

Arnold empezó con las palabras de Romeo.

"Silencio! Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! Es mi vida, es mi amor la que aparece! Como la luz del día a la de una lámpara! Sus ojos lanzarían desde la bóveda celestial unos rayos tan claros a través de la región etérea, que...mmm...mmmm...cantarían las aves creyendo llegada la aurora!"

Helga con sus manos en su pecho le contestó

"Ay de mí!" Con voz suave y dulce.

Arnold la miro fijamente a los ojos tomándola de la mano le dijo "Habla...Oh! Habla de nuevo amor mío!" Su corazón se llenaba de calor con cada palabra que le decía a ella sin acordarse que estaba enfrente de la clase.

Helga suspiro diciendo. "Oh Romeo, Romeo! Porqué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehusa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Patak...Capuleto." Se enrojeció Helga mientras su mano temblaba siendo agarrada por Arnold.

"BRAVO!" El maestro se emocionó con una lágrima y los estudiantes aplaudían levantándose.

Rhonda mirando al profesor levanto su mano.

"Si Rhonda que quieres decir?" Pregunto el maestro.

"Ay que mencionar también, que se ganaron el récord del beso más largo de la historia en una obra de teatro, siendo sólo niños!" Rhonda lo dijo de una actitud burlándose.

Todos se rieron por el comentario.

Helga se le quedó viendo a Rhonda con una mirada de muerte, estaba apunto de gritarle algo cuando Arnold puso su mano sobre su hombro. Con solo sentir la mano de Arnold, ella liberó todo su enojo.

"Muchas gracias Arnold y Helga por esa espléndida presentación única" los felicito el maestro mientras Arnold y Helga regresaban a sus escritorios. Andrés se le quedó viendo a Helga pensando _No será tan facile._

Después de un tiempo, timbro la campana para pasar a la siguiente clase. Arnold tomó esa oportunidad para hablar con Helga.

"Hola Helga como as estado?"

"De maravilla, cabeza de balon y tú?"

"Oh estado bien, no sabia que tenías esta clase, por lo regular no tenemos classes juntos." Le dijo Arnold un poco tímido.

"Ya se! Este año mis clases a estado súper mal, con decirte que no tengo ninguna clase con Phoebe."

"En serio déjame veo tu lista de classes."

Mientras el miraba la lista, Andrés pasó caminando atrás de Arnold.

"Recuerda mi invitación Helga, si estás interesada." Le recordó Andrés con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

"De que estaba hablando aquel!?" Arnold le pregunto un poco molesto.

"Oh no es nada cabeza de balón"

"No parece ser nada! El té está molestando!?" Le pregunto Arnold todavía más molesto.

"Tranquilízate Arnoldo, yo me las puedo ingeniar sola, aparte, porque quieres saber?"

Le pregunto Helga levantando la ceja.

 _Oooh...se ve encantadora con su mirada molesta._ Pensó Arnold mientras la miraba.

"Nada más preguntaba" Le contestó mirando al piso.

"Hey cabeza de balón, como es que después de tanto tiempo todavía te acuerdas del diálogo de Romeo?" Le pregunto mientras se chapeaba.

"No lo se, por un momento pensé que se me avía olvidado pero después te...ammmm.. me acorde, supongo que nunca se me olvido."

Le contestó Arnold con una mirada sincera.

"También a ti no se te olvidaron después de cuatro años desde que actuamos, y lo hiciste...muy bien." Arnold estaba tratando de respirar mientras le decía.

"En serio, bueno eso es porque yo soy muy profesional en todo lo que ago y tengo una excelente memoria, por eso me acuerdo de las palabras de Julieta...Espera, tu hablas sobre cómo actúe en aquel tiempo o por la manera que actúe ahorita durante la clase?"

Arnold se pasó la mano por el pelo pensando que decir. "Bueno...en realidad...estabas actuando?" Le pregunto Arnold mirándola a sus ojos que no le mentían.

 _Sabrá el mi secreto_ pensó Helga mientras tenia su mirada fija en el, pero en un segundo ella tomó control sobre la situación.

"Vas a estar mirando mi lista todo el día! Porque necesito irme a mi siguiente clase!" Helga le levanto la voz.

"Ah perdón... tenemos dos classes junto y lonche, aquí está tu lista Helga...te veo después." Le contestó Arnold sonriendo tímido.

"Si, si asta después cabeza de balón!" Le gritó Helga mientras se iba suspirando.

 **Author Notes**

 **Que opinan...tuve que poner un capítulo sobre Romero y Julieta me encantó esa escena.**

 **Arnold se puso celoso y con justa razón Andrés está muy simpático.**

 **Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios esta historia se pondra mejor y mejor...asta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6 Mi Helga

Helga caminaba por el pasillo soñando sobre la conversación que tuvo con Arnold.

"Oh mi hermoso adorable Romeo, cuanto te amo, nunca me lavaré la mano que tocaste con tanta ternura." Decía Helga mientras suspiraba. Acercó su mano a su nariz para olerla profundamente. "Awwww...todavía huele a el...voy a morir!" declaraba Helga intentando en mantener la calma mientras se dirigía a la síguete clase.

Por otro lado Arnold caminaba también muy pensativo y murmurando así mismo "Porque me abra mirado Helga tan, tan intensamente cuando le pregunté si avía actuado. Todavía puedo sentir su mano como templaba en la mía. Me pregunto si se abra puesto nerviosa por mi...Esté pensamiento me está volviendo..."

"Hola Arnold cómo estás?" lo saludo una chica.

"Aaahhh...Susana!" Contesto Arnold sorprendido.

"Te vez alarmado en verme?" Le pregunto ella con las manos en la cintura.

"No, es que estaba pensando en...algo de la clase."

"Que clases tienes este año?" Le pregunto Susana.

"Tengo... bueno está es mi lista." Arnold le pasó la lista a ella.

"Que coincidencia tenemos la siguiente clase juntos, me acompañas?"

"Mmm... si vamos" Le contestó Arnold.

"Genial...creciste este año Arnold, que tanto mides?"

Arnold se chapeo "No se, pero creo que es alrededor de un metro setenta."

"Pues te vez muy bien." Le sonreirá Susana mientras caminaban juntos a la siguiente clase.

"Gracias, tu también te vez...más alta."

"Tú crees, bueno si crecí pero no necesariamente de altura. Aver si hacemos algo divertido este año... el año pasado nada más salimos dos veces y ya no volvimos a salir"

Arnold se miraba un poco distraído cuando miro a Andrés caminar a otra clase.

"Arnold...Arnold?"

"Perdón Susana decías sobre salir este año?"

"A quien mirabas?"

"Ugh..nada, pensé en las prácticas de basketball, creo que tengo que quedarme después de escuela más seguido este año y quizás tenga más partidos a los que tenga que asistir... entonces quizás esté muy ocupado este año pero...yo te aviso."

"Tienes mi numero de celular verdad?"

"Claro" Le sonrió Arnold.

Unas horas después tocó el timbre para los cuarenta minutos de lonche. Arnold estaba haciendo línea para comprar su lonche. Cuando miro a Gerald que se dirigía hacia el.

"Hey Arnold, como va tu día asta ahorita?"

"No se todavía Gerald, tengo un dolor de cabeza."

"Dolor de cabeza en el primer día de escuela, mmm...mmm...que mala onda amigo."

"Pues yo reportó que estado muy bien, casi tengo todas mis classes con Phoebe. Creo que este año será cuando le pregunta a ella que sea mi novia."

"Que bueno Gerald, ya te avías tardado."

"Yo! Mira quien habla, cuando vas aceptar tus pequeños sentimientos hacia..."

"Gerald! No tienes que decirlo!"

"Nada más digo hermano, yo estado notando que as estado cambiando cada vez más y más hacia Helga."

"No se de que hablas" Le contestó Arnold mientras compraba su comida. Los dos tomaron asiento con sus compañeros.

"Como les ha ido?" Pregunto Josh

"Bien aquí pasándola" contestó Gerald

Harold llego a la mesa con dos ordenes de hamburguesas y papas.

"Harold comes por dos o que?" Le pregunto Gerald mientras se reía de él.

"Cállate Gerald todavía estoy creciendo, aparte

Hoy tienen carne 90% menos en grasa y sodio."

Contestó Harold.

"Sigues trabajando con el Sr. Green el carnicero?" Pregunto Arnold

"Si y me dio un aumento, más aparte estoy trabajando durante el sábado y parte del domingo."

"Que bien Harold, te paga bien?" Pregunto Arnold.

"Si la paga está buena." Contestó Harold mientras comía.

"Y cuento ganas Harold" Le pregunto Raúl que también estaba en la mesa comiendo.

"Para que quieres saber?" Le dijo Harold.

"Para que pagues lonche por todos huey." Le contestó Raúl

"No mas porque estoy comiendo si no te diera un trancazo...ponte a trabajar!" Le contestó Harold medio molesto.

Raúl se burlaba "Nada más bromeaba que sentido eres"

"Harold, as mirado a Sid y Stinky?" Pregunto Gerald.

"Ellos tienen su lonche antes que nosotros, los tengo un unas clases." Contestó Harold.

"Oye Arnold, estas listo para la presión de los partidos de este año, el entrenador dijo que nos iba traer bien al tiro con los entrenamientos." Pregunto Josh.

"Ya sabíamos que el último año de secundaria iba hacer pesado Josh, que esperabas!" Contestó Gerald.

Gerald y Josh empezaron a discutir pero Raúl los interrumpió. "Cambiando el tema, an mirado cómo las chicas se estiraron este año.

Rhonda se ve más sabrosa todavía y Susana wow, si no sales con ella este año Arnold yo la agarrare para mi."

Arnold estaba serio comiendo escuchando a Raúl.

"La que también se puso bien caliente este año, que por lo cierto, la tengo en la tercera clase es Helga...nombre se puso..."

Arnold se levanto de su asiento "Te dije que no hables sobre ella Raúl!!" Arnold le levanto la voz.

"Tranquilízate Arnold, realmente te interesa tanto Helga?" Le pregunto Raúl. "Porque, quizás te interese en saber sobre alguien que la a estado siguiendo."

"De que estás hablando Raúl!?" Le pregunto Arnold alarmado mientras se sentaba.

"Tengo mi tercera clase con Helga y ay un tipo que andaba queriendo hablar con ella, creo que el chavo es nuevo, no lo avía mirado antes." Le contestó Raúl "Es más...el chavo esta sentado en aquella mesa." Raúl apuntaba.

Gerald voltio junto con Arnold para ver sobre quien se refería Raúl. Arnold puso la mirada dura, inmediatamente conoció al joven era Andrés.

"Ah si, yo mire aquel chavo arriba de Helg...Ummm." Gerald paro de hablar y se quedó pensando.

"QUE!?!?...Dime Gerald que miraste!?" Le pregunto Arnold un poco agitado.

"No te quería decir...pero...no lo tomes a mal Arnold." Le dijo Gerald intentando en tranquilizar a Arnold.

"Gerald ya dilo!!!!" Insistió Arnold levantándose del asiento con las manos sobre la mesa, mirando fijamente a Gerald.

"Está bien, paso esta mañana, iba a mi clase cuando escuché a Helga que se quejaba con un tipo y..." Gerald estaba pensando cómo decirlo.

Arnold con el corazón saltándole del pecho no le quitaba la mirada de enzima a Gerald.

"Gerald, en donde estaba Helga!?" Pregunto Arnold.

"En...el suelo" contestó Gerald un poco tímido.

"Y en donde estaba Andrés!?"

"Ugh, quien es Andrés?" Pregunto Gerald confundido.

"Aquel chavo, se llama Andrés lo tengo en mi primera clase!! Ahora dime en donde estaba el!?!?"

"Awwww...mmm" Gerald pensaba.

"Gerald ya dilo!!!!"

"Estaba arriba de ella los dos estaban en el suelo." Contestó Gerald rápido casi para que Arnold no lo entendiera.

"Y tu no hiciste nada por quitarle a aquel bruto de enzima!?!?"

Los chavos que los rodeaban se le quedaron viendo a Arnold, nunca lo avían mirado a el así.

"Mmm...no pero era porque Helga no se miraba lastimada...realmente no ocupaba mi ayuda, ya saves cómo es ella, el no se iba a poder aprovechar de ella. Ya cálmate hombre."

"Aquel estaba arriba de mi Helga y quieres que me calme!!!!" Arnold tenia el puño serrado de coraje solo pensar cómo Andrés pudo aver estado arriba de ella lo volvía loco.

"No te preocupes Arnold, no creo que sea tan fácil para aquel tipo en metérselo en sus pantalones." Le dijo Raúl

Josh miro a Raúl y le dijo "Con ese comentario no ayudas bro."

Gerald puso su mano sobre el hombro de Arnold. "Mira Arnold cálmate, podemos..."

Mientras Gerald le sugería algo, Arnold voltio a buscar a Helga que estaba sentada con Phoebe platicando, cuando de repente, miro a Andrés que caminaba hacia ella. En ese momento se le agitó la respiración y se dejó ir a donde estaba ella.

Gerald miro como Arnold se fue caminando rápidamente a donde estaba Helga y pensó.

 _No hagas algo entupido hermano._

Harold se les quedó viendo a todos en la mesa que se avían quedado callados y pregunto.

"Estoy confundido, Arnold se dirigió a Helga como mi Helga?"

 **Notas:**

 **Me iba a esperar para poner este capítulo perooooo... ya lo tenía listo así que, para que hacerlos esperar**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios me encantan, que bueno que están disfrutando mi historia.**

 **Sobre mi ortografía bueno nadie es perfecto ji ji.**

 **Huuuy esto está caliente y ahora que pasará ja ja ...**

 **es obvio que Arnold está cuidando a Helga y todos ya lo están viendo, pero se dará cuenta Arnold sobre como el está actuando.**

 **Cuidado Andrés porque Arnold ya te vio!**


	7. Chapter 7 Me salvo la campana

**Les quiero agradecer de todo corazón por sus comentarios sobre la historia, que bueno que les este gustado.**

 **Un agradecimiento muy grande a Demon-night24, Junnie unnie, VNate y todos los guest y followers por su dedicación en la historia.**

 **Este capitulo se llama "Salvada por la Campana" y muy pronto verán porque :D**

Helga platicaba con Phoebe sobre cómo iba su día y cómo había actuado la parte de Julieta con Arnold en la clase por la mañana.

"Si supieras Phoebe como estuvo mi mañana, primero me tope con el chico nuevo Andres y luego en la clase con Arnold."

"Parece que tu día a estado muy extraordinario Helga, pero el joven nuevo Andrés se escucha muy encantador. Deberías de aceptar su invitación."

"En que estas pensado Phoebe! Tu sabes muy bien que Helga G Pataki no acepta invitaciones de cualquiera muchaco." Lo dijo muy orgullosamente.

"Ah, Helga...mantecado."

"Claro Phoebe, excepto por mantecado."

"No Helga, estoy tratando de decir..."

De repente Helga sintió una mano sobre su hombro, enseguida ella voltio para atrás.

"Arnold!" dijo Helga sorprendida. "Ah-ah como has estado cabeza de balón?"

"Necesito hablar contigo Helga, a solas." Le contesto Arnold con la mirada fija y la mano sobre el hombro de Helga.

En el momento que Andrés miro a Arnold con Helga y que tenia su mano sobre su hombro decidió en retroceder.

"Pues tendrás que esperar Arnoldo, estoy ocupada" le dijo Helga mientras se volteaba para enfrente.

"Ahora Helga!" Le persistió con la voz suave pero firme.

Su voz le dio un escalofríos caliente por todo el cuerpo, en tan solo sentir su mano pesada sobre su hombro era suficiente para hacerla volar en sus deseos. En ese momento ella entendió que no lo podía negar, mas aparte a ella le encantaba cuando el actuaba con tanta autoridad.

"Si porque no, vamos cabeza de balón si estas tan urgido... en un momento regreso Phoebe." dijo Helga mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"Por supuesto Helga, toma tu tiempo." le contesto Phoebe.

Inmediatamente Arnold la agarro de la mano y la llevo al pasillo, afuera de la cafetería. Helga se dejo llevar locamente atraída por su galán, que la llevaba de la mano sin saber que Andrés había intentado en hablar con ella, antes que Arnold llegara.

Arnold POV

El en momento que mire a Andrés que se dirigía hacia Helga savia que tenía que hacer algo. No iba a permitir que el se acercara a ella.

No entiendo, que me está pasando, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y lo encantadora que se ve este año...especialmente cuando se molesta, también el sueño que tuve con ella, porque estaba ella en mis sueños? Siento como si tuviera un rompecabezas incompleto.

Estoy tan confundido, la cabeza me da vueltas. No entiendo que me pasa, pero algo está claro, necesito hablar con ella. *

Después que Arnold la saco al pasillo, se le quedo viendo silenciosamente.

"Hola!.. Que te pasa por la mente! Me sacaste de la cafetería para disque hablar y nada más me estás viendo como un pervertido."

Arnold reaccionó y se empezó a poner muy nervioso mientras se rascaba atrás del cuello.

"Helga quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó esta mañanas...escuché que tuvisteis problemas con un tal Andrés."

Se le abrieron más los ojos Helga con una mirada espantada por lo que el le había dicho. Ella no podía negar que tenerlo a el con su mirada fija en ella, la ponía nerviosa.

Helga tomó aire profundamente para prepararse mentalmente para una de las pláticas más difíciles de su vida. _Ser fuerte, enfócate Helga, no dejes que el vea la verdad en tu mirada,_ pensó ella.

"Mira Arnold lo qué pasó esta mañana no fue un problema...si tuve un pequeño accidente con el, pero ese no es tu problema."

"Un pequeño accidente Helga!?"

"Si pequeño yyy..."

"Helga necesito saber qué pasó!" Le pregunto Arnold medió impaciente.

"Nada pasó! Como había dicho, fue un leve tope con Andrés y ya. Como quiera el se disculpo...i-invitándome a comer pero nada más."

"Nada más! Por eso el té pregunto sobre su dichosa invitación cuando estabas conmigo.

No aceptarás salir con aquel verdad!?"

Helga estaba muy sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando, nunca había mirado a Arnold tan molesto sobre algo especialmente en referirse a alguien como _aquel._

 _Quizás le interesa mucho a Arnold con quien salgo...naaaa deja de soñar Helga_. Pensó ella.

"No lo se, quizás acepte su invitación, quizás no...pero a ti que, Arnoldo!"

 _Oh mi hermoso Arnold tus ojos verdes me dominan por completo_. Pensó Helga.

"No quiero ver cómo un tipo se aprovecha de ti...más aparte, no me agrada su apariencia."

"Mira camarón con pelos, no te necesito como mi guardián y protector, que no tienes a alguien más a quien cuidar como, Susana o Lila!?...Yo me puedo cuidar sola!"

"Cuidar sola! Cómo está mañana cuando el estaba arriba de ti!" Le dijo Arnold con la mirada molesta.

"Que!? Quien te dijo sobre eso!?" Le pregunto Helga irritada por su actitud.

"No importa quien! Y no me digas que el estaba muy pe-sado como para quitártelo de encima."

"Bueno ahora que lo pienso si estaba pesado...pero quien te dio el chisme!? No me digas que estas celoso Arnoldo!"

"Que estaba que!?" El corazón de Arnoldo le brincaba en su pecho, sus mejillas se le habían puesto rojas mientras intentaba en calmarse. Bajo la mirada sin poder ver a Helga en los ojos.

"No estoy celoso, porque abría de estarlo?"

Arnold levanto su mirada tímidamente a Helga.

"Nada más no quiero que salgas con el, tengo una mala corazonada."

"No te quiero decepcionar pero...tu no tienes voto aquí, ni tus corazonadas...no es como si fueras mi novio. Así que, yo puedo hablar y salir con quien me plazca y como te había dicho, a ti no te debe de importa... Ahora déjame en paz!"

Mientras Helga se alejaba Arnold sintió cómo su mundo se derrumbaba y corrió hacia ella y la garro de la mano.

"Helga, no te vallas así... mira, tienes razón."

Helga levanto su ceja "Sobre que?" Le pregunto dudosa.

El suspiro mientras seguía agarrándola de la mano "Sobre todo...mira me estado sintiendo muy extraño, como si no fuera yo mismo y...y...estas en lo correcto, yo no tengo palabra en esto y...no me debe de importar...pero..."

 _Como le puedo explicar a ella como me siento, si yo ni siquiera se...no puedo entender porque me siento así...necesito hablar con alguien que me ayude...pero quien?_ Pensó Arnold

En ese momento Helga se le quedó viendo a Arnold con la mirada dulce y amorosa.

 _Oh mi bellísimo Arnold que tienes en tu mente, que te tormenta mi vida, dime que tienes en tu corazón que te aflija tanto... como puedo yo sanarte? Criminal ! Como me libero de su tierna mano que me tiene prisionera a el?_ Pensaba Helga.

Sonó la campana para la siguiente clase del día...

"Mira cabeza de balón ya tranquilízate, supongo que estas pasando por un mal día...así me a pasado a mi...y esta bien...supongo que te veo después, Arnoldo."

En ese momento salieron todos los estudiantes de la cafetería y Helga se alejo caminando lo mas rápido que pudo, casi huyendo de el con su corazón palpitando locamente por el.

Arnold se quedo desesperado recargado en la pared "Que estoy haciendo" se dijo a el mismo mientras intentaba en calmarse.

En ese momento Gerald salió de la cafetería. "Hermano te estado buscando, mira como te vez...te vez pero bien perdido, tenemos que hablar...vamos a la clase." le dijo Gerald mientras lo empujaba a la siguiente clase.

Ya para casi terminar con el día escolar, Arnold caminaba muy desanimado por el pasillo, en el momento que entro al salon levanto la mirada y miro a Helga intentando en sacar su libreta para apuntar sus notas. Arnold sentía como su estomago se retorcía de los nervios de estar cerca de ella. No quería empeorar lo que ya había pasado en la hora de lonche y decidió en no molestarla y se sentó unos asientos atrás de ella. Durante toda la clase Helga sentía que las manos le sudaban, no podía parar de pensar porque Arnold había actuado así. Por otro lado, ella no quería imaginarse que Arnold sentía algo hacia ella, por malas experiencias del pasado.

Al terminar con la clase Helga recibió un texto de Phoebe.

"Helga necesitamos vernos hoy en el Starbucks, es importante"

"Ahora me dices Phoebe :)...no me dejes con la emoción... sobre que quieres hablar conmigo?"

"Sobre una posible doble cita!" - Phoebe.

 **Author Note:**

 **Que opinan de la platica entre Arnold y Helga.**

 **Pobrecito Arnold estaba muy nervioso y inseguro.**

 **Saludos a todos y asta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8 La confesion

**Este capítulo es muy especial y espero que sea de su agrado. Preparen las palomitas y relájense porque esto está buenísimo. y está largo. ***

Después de clase Helga caminaba por el pasillo apuradamente para que Arnold no la alcanzará, mientras le mandaba textos a Phoebe sobre verse con ella después de escuela, cuando de repente choca con el pecho duro de alguien.

"Oops... lo tengo!" Le dijo el joven mientras pescaba el celular de Helga en el aire. Ella nada más alcanzó a ver como las manos del muchacho atrapaba su celular antes de caer al suelo.

Helga miro así arriba para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Andrés.

"Criminal! Porque estás en mi camino!?"

"Perdón, yo en tu camino estoy parado en frente de mi casillero, tu chocaste con migo." Le contestó Andrés con una sonrisa suave en su cara. "Creo que la pregunta es, qué haces tú chocando con migo todo el tiempo? Oh lo haces a propósito."

Se le enrojecieron las mejillas a Helga nada más por verlo diciéndole eso. "Que...que! Yo...como puedes pensar que...huy me caes..."

Andrés se rio y la abrazo "Nada más bromeaba. Deberías de ver tu rostro, te vez encantadora."

Helga lo empujó "Hey, no soy tu oso de peluche como para que me estés abrazando cuando quieras!"

"Perdón...ahh, tienes novio?" Le pregunto el con la mirada dulce e inocente.

Helga lo miro con su ceja levantada y molesta.

"Porque te interesa saber!?"

Andrés humedeció sus labios estando un poco nervioso"Es que... mire como te estaba mirando el muchacho güero en la clase y luego en la hora de lonche el estaba atrás de ti esperándote o algo."

Helga se carcajeo "Hablas sobre Arnold, cómo crees que el puede ser mi novio!?"

"Bueno es que lo mire medio protector sobre ti y pensé qué tal vez tu..."

Helga recibió otro texto de Phoebe.

"Mira tengo que irme...después hablamos."

Decía Helga mientras se retiraba.

"Entonces no tienes novio?" Le pregunto Andrés apresuradamente.

"Claro que no!" Le gritó Helga mientras se iba.

Arnold caminaba solo muy pensativo a su casa cuando Gerald lo alcanzó.

"Hey Arnold que te pasa? Porque no agarraste el camión?"

"Quería caminar un poco Gerald y tu porque no lo agarraste?"

"No te mire en la parada y pensé qué tal vez andabas ido por ahí."

Arnold seguía caminando con la mirada hacia abajo.

"Mira Arnold, se ve que tienes mucho en tu mente. Mejor di en que tanto piensas, te ayudará."

"No se que tengo Gerald."

"Como no vas a saber que tienes!? Para empezar porque te importo tanto lo de Helga? Nada más acéptalo que te gusta."

"No se lo que siento, estoy tan confundido... este año todo cambio hacia..." Arnold suspiro "Mira Gerald yo no te quiero quitar tu tiempo con mis problemas tontos. Después hablamos."

Gerald se estaba desesperando con la actitud de Arnold.

"Todos estos años hemos sido mejores camaradas, amigos, hermanos , como quieras decirlo...y nunca te he mirado así. La verdad es que, te quiero ayudar y pues a cómo lo veo todo empezó con FTi."

"De que hablas Gerald?"

"Como de que hablo? Tú sabes muy bien que algo paso entre tú y Helga arriba del edificio hace cuatro años y no quieres decir nada."

"No pasó nada Gerald."

"Oh si... y porque soñaste sobre eso? Es claro hermano, algo paso y desde entonces as estado cambiando tu actitud hacia Helga, año tras año."

"Tú estabas ahí Gerald, tu sabes qué pasó!"

"No estaba arriba del edificio...y cuando te marque por el radio, Helga me grito _No, ahora!_ Porque me dijo ella eso!? Que tanto hacías con ella Arnold?" Le pregunto Gerald mirándolo sospechosamente.

Arnold se puso rojo de la cara.

"Mmm...mmm...mmm, ya vez, tu cara lo dijo todo. Lo que aya pasado en aquel edificio cambió algo en ti y la manera en que vez a Helga...admítelo...ella te gusta?"

"Ella no me gusta Gerald! Déjame solo!"

Gerald se le quedó viendo molesto y decepcionado. "Ya veo, esta bien, tenias razón...para que pierdo mi tiempo en esto!"

Gerald se fue caminando molesto mientras Arnold se quedó pensativo, mirando como su mejor Amigo se alejaba.

El quería decir a Gerald sobre todo lo qué pasó en el edificio y como el vecindario se pudo salvar gracias a las ideas de Helga y también le quería decir sobre el beso. Pero por otro lado, el no podía entender porque se sentía así, como podía el explicar algo que el mismo no podía comprender.

Arnold POV

 _Gerald tiene razón, estado cambiando año tras año desde aquel encuentro que tuve con Helga. Me sentía diferente, como un sentimiento profundo en mi corazón que me está consumiendo cada día más y más. Helga siempre a estado en mi vida y nunca me había sentido como me siento ahora. El beso que me dio ella en FTi y su confesión fue verdadero? Sera que ella siente realmente algo por mi? Y luego ver cómo Andrés anda atrás de ella me pone tan...tan, desesperado.*_

Arnold llego finalmente a su casa, para encontrarse con su abuelo.

"Hey Shortman. Huy te vez muy mala, que te paso en la escuela?" Le pregunto su abuelo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"No me pasó nada abuelo."

"Entonces porque te vez como si te hubiera caído un burro encima."

"Un burro abuelo?" Arnold lo miraba confundido.

"Pues si, nada más mírate. Quieres hablar sobre algo Arnold?"

"Si ocupó ayuda abuelo." Aceptó Arnold mientras caminaba para la sala.

El y su abuelo se sentaron para platicar.

"Abuelo he tenido muchas cosas en la mente y..."

"Pookie!" Gritó su abuelo "En donde esta mi café y galletas...necesito algo dulce para hablar bien con Arnold!"

Su abuelita entró a la sala con galletas y café.

"Traje los refuerzos para que enriqueces tu mente con sabiduría para tu platica con kimba." Decía su abuela mientras ponía el plato sobre la mesa.

"Uy si" dijo su abuelo muy animado mientras agarraba una galleta "Ahora si Shortman me decías."

Arnold se le quedó viendo seriamente.

"No se ni cómo empezar" le decía mientras suspiraba.

"Toma tu tiempo Arnold, mientras tenga galletas y café tenemos toda la noche."

Arnold se quedó pensativo mientras respiraba lentamente. "Te acuerdas abuelo cuando te comenté que yo y Gerald estuvimos en el edificio de FTi, consiguiendo el video que salvo el vecindario...hmm...lo que no te dije, fue que...Helga estaba en el edificio...y fue su idea en conseguir el video desde un principio y...mien-tras Helga y yo estuvimos atrapados en el último piso de la terraza..." Arnold se estaba poniendo nervioso, sobándose la parte de atrás de su cuello "ella me _confesó_ algo."

Su abuelo lo miraba nervioso, casi forzándose para decir las palabras.

"Dime Arnold, soy todo oídos."

Arnold tenía el recuerdo de la confession de Helga tan fresco en su mente pero al mismo tiempo, tenía el recuerdo de cómo se sintió tan profundo en su corazón, casi oculto para que nadie lo supiera.

"Abuelo, Helga me confesó que...me amaba, y me dijo que el dinero no lo era todo...ella y su padre se iban hacer millonarios de todo el trato! Pero ella lo dejo ir, todo...para ayudarme y después ella me...me beso."

En eso momento las mejillas de Arnold se chapearon, su pecho estaba agitado recordando el beso. Su abuelo miró su expression.

"Ya veo...y como estuvo el beso Shortman?"

"Abuelo!!" Le contestó Arnold con los ojos abiertos.

"Nada más es una simple pregunta, te gusto el

beso o no?"

Arnold le contestó pasándose la saliva lentamente "Creo que estuvo bien...no se, es que tenía tanto en la mente en aquel momento"

"Pero ahora que lo recuerdas, como estuvo el beso?"

"Yo creo que...bueno en realidad, me gusto...me gusto mucho, me fascinó." Lo dijo suspirando.

Su abuelo se le quedó viendo "Te fascinó, ya veo, por un lado es bueno en saber que sacaste algo bueno de FTi...y luego qué pasó?"

"Después nos...bajamos del edificio y salvamos el vecindario. Pero después qué pasó todo, me sentí muy extraño alado de ella."

"Como te sentías Shortman?"

"No se...me sentía, confundido, extraño, medio tímido y...feliz" mientras lo decía se ponía mas y más rojo. "Después le dije a Helga tú no me amas verdad, nos dejamos llevar por el momento, en realidad me odias cierto y..."

"Para ahí Shortman voy al baño." el abuelo se levanto apresurado.

Unos minutos después...el abuelo regresó.

"Esta plática se está poniendo muy interesante...continúa Arnold." Le dijo el abuelo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

"Ella me contestó, claro que te odio y que nunca lo olvide..."

"Ya veo que no lo olvidaste Shortman, ni el beso se te olvido." Lo dijo su abuelo riéndose.

"Abuelo, no pasó cómo crees ella me odia.!"

Después que su abuelo termino de reírse le pregunto a Arnold. "Entonces ella nunca te dijo que no te amaba?"

Arnold se quedó pensando "Ah bueno, no pero dijo que me odiaba y en aquel momento, que me dijo ella eso estábamos nerviosos y nos dejamos llevar."

"Por eso Shortman, ya tienes que, doce años?"

"Catorce abuelo cumpliré quince dentro de un mes y días."

"Rayos ya quince! Tan pronto...como pasa el tiempo Arnold me acuerdo cuando eras apenas un niño de nueve años."

Arnold se le quedó mirando "Abuelo me decías."

"Si...ya tienes casi quince años y no vez que ella nunca te dijo que no te amaba. Tu pusiste las palabras en su boca Shortman! Ella nada más te siguió la corriente, me entiendes? Aver dime como se a comportado ella contigo en estos años después del _beso_?"

Arnold le explicó a su abuelo como Helga siguió tratándolo mal todo ese tiempo y sus burlas hacia el, pero que ella lo avía dejado de fastidiar un tiempo cuando entraron a la secundaria, porque ya no tenían clases juntos.

El abuelo se estaba que dando dormido cuando Arnold le explicó cómo se sintió cuando Helga chocó con el, en el primer año de secundaria y también cómo se molesto cuando sus amigos avían hablado vulgarmente de ella cuando estaba agachada buscando algo en su casillero.

"Y ahora ay un tipo nuevo que anda tras de ella queriéndola invitar a salir...pero, no creo que Helga acepte en salir con un chavo cara de..."

"Detente ahi Arnold! Ya se cual es tu problema." Le dijo el abuelo muy seriamente.

"Si sabes abuelo?"

"Oh claro que si, lo tienes en toda la cara y la manera en que te expresas...tu sientes algo muy intenso por la chica, es más...yo diría que...la amas."

El corazón de Arnold le saltó en su pecho, su respiración se empezó a agitar por solo escuchar esa palabra.

"Abuelo como es posible!? Ella siempre me a odiado!!"

Su abuelo se reía, burlándose de él. "No puede ser Shortman eres súper fácil para engañar!" Mira deja te digo la historia sobre cuando yo era un chamaco y había una niña que me hacía la vida un infierno hasta que.."

"Abuelo ya conozco esa historia, sobre la Niña que te molestaba."

"Oh si ya te la conte?" Pregunto su abuelo.

"Si" contestó Arnold con la mirada fastidiada.

"Te comenté también que la Niña era tu abuela?"

Los ojos de Arnold se agrandaron de la sorpresa, no lo podía imaginar que la Niña fue su abuela.

"Sorprendido verdad! Me imagino que no te había dicho."

"Pero abuelo como puede una niña que te odiaba cambiar a quererte!?"

"Oh de que puede pasar puede y ah pasado...tu abuela era un tremendo dolor de cabeza asta el día que ella me...bueno dejaremos esa historia para otro día. Pero esa amiguita tuya te quiere y te a querido por mucho tiempo. Yo me acuerdo que un día el señor Hyunh me contó que se había topado con el Sr. Bailey el archivista de la ciudad y que le había dado las gracias por ayudarlo en encontrar a su hija. El Sr. Bailey le contestó que no lo agradeciera, ya que no había sido su idea, sino la de una niña güerita con cejas grandes. Creo si me acuerdo bien, me comentó el señor Hyunh que Helga le había pagado al Sr. Bailey con unas botas nuevas, oh algo así."

"Pero Abuelo como pudo ella hacer eso!? Porque lo hizo!?" Le preguntaba Arnold asombrado por lo que estaba escuchando.

Su Abuelo se rascaba la cabeza pensando.

"Si mi memoria está correcta, creo que el Sr. Hyunh me dijo que el Sr.Bailey le había comentado que Helga le dio un discurso muy conmovedor, sobre qué necesitaba un milagro de Navidad, para alguien muy _especial_ en su vida"

Arnold no lo podía creer su _Ángel Navideño_ era Helga. El se levanto del sillón para caminar, estaba dando vueltas intentando en comprender lo que sentía. Su corazón latía llenándose de sentimientos tiernos hacia ella,

"No puede ser...Helga es mi Ángel Navideño.

Abuelo! Porque no me habías dicho antes!?"

"Hmm...te iba a decir Arnold pero no se qué pasó, se me fue de la mente. Pero tú tienes que soltar ese miedo que llevas por dentro y...dejar ir tus sentimientos, sin miedo a que esa persona que llegaras a querer, te deje algún día...como tus _padres_."

Arnold se acordó del sueño que tuvo con su papa cuando el le dijo tienes a alguien que te ama. Las palabras de su abuelo penetraron su pecho y llegaron asta lo más profundo de su alma. Arnold se sentó con las manos sobre su cabeza y sus codos sobre sus piernas.

Algo en el empezó a cambiar el lo sentía, su corazón se empezó a llenar de un calor que no había sentido antes.

 _Mi abuelo tiene razón, todo este tiempo he sentido miedo, a perder a alguien que llegara a amar_. Pensó Arnold

Su abuelo miraba como Arnold suspiraba con sus ojos humedecidos.

"Yo sé que duele Shortman, pero es mejor en soltar lo que llevas en tu corazón y no dejarlo guardado más tiempo."

Arnold se levanto y abrazo a su abuelo.

"Gracias Abuelo, tus palabras eran justo lo que necesitaba. Estaré en mi cuarto."

Su abuelo le contestó "Cuando me necesites. Aquí estaré." En eso el abuelo camino a la cocina. "No Pookie frijoles charros de nuevo! Huy mi estómago!"

Arnold camino a su cuarto y cerró la puerta lentamente, dejándose caer en su cama. Tenia la mirada hacia el cielo mientras pensaba sobre lo que su abuelo le había dicho, también pensaba sobre su sueño y todas las veces que se topaba con Helga.

El cerró sus ojos y miró a Helga sonríendole, mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos azules diciéndole _Te amo, siempre te he amado Arnold, desde la primera vez que te mire._

Su pecho se sentía caliente, su respiración se agitaba mientras recordaba cómo Helga confesó su amor a él y su beso apasionado que robó su aliento. Escuchaba en su mente la voz de Helga gritándole. _Mueve cabeza de balón! ya estás aquí otra vez Arnoldo!_

"Nada más ella puede llamarme así" se dijo a él mismo con una sonrisa soñadora.

Abrió sus ojos, finalmente entendiendo lo que su corazón le estado diciendo por tanto tiempo.

Con un suspiro dijo. "No puede ser...yo _amo_ a Helga! Amo a Helga G. Pataki!"

 **Author notas:**

 **Whoa!! Estuvo buenísimo.**

 **Para empezar Helga ya le dijo a Andrés que no tenían novio y Arnold tuvo un choque con Gerald, pobre Gerald el nada más quería ayudarlo.**

 **Y la plática que Arnold tuvo con su abuelo cambio todo...**

 **Esta plática fue intensa y pudimos entrar en lo profundo de su corazón y ver los miedos de Arnold. También Arnold ya save quien es tu Ángel Navideño y finamente Arnold lo aceptó...**

 **Que ama a Helga.**

 **Espero que les allá gustado y muchas gracias por sus comentarios me encantan.**


	9. Chapter 9 Nueva amistad

Durante ese mismo día Helga y Phoebe decidieron en verse en un Starbucks cerca de de la escuela para platicar. Helga miro a Phoebe sentada con dos cafés esperándola.

"Hey Phoebe, agarraste el latte como me gusta?"

"Por supuesto Helga con leche de almendras y extra canela y cocoa."

"Gracias Phoebe, eres la mejor...Perdón si se me hizo tarde, pero aquel fastidioso cara bonita me estaba entreteniendo."

"Cara bonita Helga?" Le pregunto confundida.

"Si ese muchacho del que te comenté...Andrés."

"Oh si claro, te referías a su buena apariencia física cuando te dirigiste hacia el cómo, cara bonita?"

"Phoebe, no yo me refiero a nadie como cara bonita."

"Pero Helga lo mencionaste."

"Cuando?" Pregunto Helga.

"Cuando llegaste me dijiste aquel fastidioso cara bonita...Será que estas empezando a tener una atracción física por el?"

Helga sintió una ola fría por su cuerpo cambiándole el rostros a un poco nerviosa, mientras tomaba el café lentamente, pensando en lo que Phoebe le había comentado.

"No se a lo que te refieres...mejor bórralo de tu mente Phoebe." Le contestó Helga con las mejillas rosadas y medio nerviosa.

"Borrando" contestó Phoebe amablemente.

"Ahora dime Phoebe, sobre que doble cita hablabas?"

"Gerald me invitó a salir Helga!"

"Que bueno por ti Phoebe...pero que tiene que ver con la doble cita?"

Phoebe se le quedó viendo con una cara de dulce mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

"Oh no...ya se lo que vas a decir!" Le dijo Helga mientras cruzaba los brazos. "Y mi respuesta es no!"

"Por favor Helga, mi mamá no aceptaría que salga con Gerald sola, pero si le digo que tú y mantecado nos acompañarán eso cambiaría todo...por favor." Le rogaba Phoebe con una mirada tierna.

Helga estaba sentada con su ceja levantada mirando para otro lado.

"No me mires así Phoebe tú sabes muy bien que estoy intentando en no acercarme a Arnold y tú me quieres sacar a una sita con el!"

"Porque no Helga, quizás mantecado te ve diferente ahora...no crees que el se comportó un poco extraño hoy? Porque quiso hablar contigo?"

"Ni me recuerdes, me dio un gran dolor de cabeza en estarlo viendo todo preocupado...como si le importara tanto lo que hago! El piensa que puede actuar servicial como buena persona y que yo aceptaré sus corazonadas nada más porque el piensa que Andrés es malo...está mal de la cabeza esa cabeza de balón, finalmente se le llenó la cabeza de aire como un balón!"

Phoebe se reía de ver a Helga expresándose molesta sobre Arnold.

"Pero porque dijo mantecado eso sobre Andrés?"

"Alguien le fue con el chisme, que Andrés se había caído arriba de mi! Y ahora el no quiere que salga con Andrés o que lo vea."

"Mmm...quizás el esta celoso Helga?"

"También yo pensé eso Phoebe, pero el no a demostrado ningún sentimiento hacia mi y luego el año pasado estaba saliendo con aquella presumida de Susana te acuerdas? y antes salía con la perfecta de Li-la...Quizás hubiera seguido saliendo con ella sino hubiera sido porque Lila se transfirió a otro condado. Lo que digo es, que Arnold no puede estar celoso...y el me lo dijo también que no estaba celoso."

"Quizás mantecado te quiere cuidar de Andrés porque tiene algún cariño hacia ti, como de hermano o algo así."

"Que! Como de hermano? Olvídalo prefiero odiarlo más todavía."

En eso Wolfgang se senté en medio de ellas con una mirada engañadora y sonriente. Wolfgang estaba más grande que los estudiantes de secundaria, ya que había reprobado tres veces y siempre andaba saliendo con diferentes chicas, su pegue de muchacho malo le ayudaba mucho para atraer chavas.

"A quien tenemos aquí, es cejas y cuatro ojos."

"Déjanos en paz Wolfgang" Le dijo Helga con una mirada molesta.

"En realidad vine para que salieras con migo, ya que te pusiste tan sabrosa este año"

"Como crees que saldré contigo! Mejor vete antes que te deje mi mano marcada en esa cara de gorila que llamas rostro."

"Siempre a la defensiva cejas...bueno de tejo para que lo pienses, pero no lo pienses mucho muñeca, no me gusta esperar." Le dijo Wolfgang mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

"Idiota! Que no tiene nada productivo que hacer, como trabajar!"

"Deberías de tener cuidado con el Helga, no sea que te siga molestando." Le sugerido Phoebe preocupada.

"No le tengo miedo Phoebe, yo se cuidarme."

"Nada más, toma precaución Helga."

"Esta bien Phoebe tendré cuidado...ahora regresando a nuestra platica, que me decías."

"Lo de la doble cita Helga, nada mas cera una sola vez que lo harás por mi, por favor di que si."

"Esta bien, ya no me mires con tus ojos de sufrida...acepto. Te acompañare a tu cita con Arnold y Gerald, pero nada mas esta única vez,"

"Gracias Helga eres la mejor amiga que podría tener."

"Si no lo menciones...En realidad Phoebe, no lo menciones a nadie, nunca."

"Claro" contesto Phoebe.

"Y también Phoebe, para la próxima si vez que Arnold se me está acercando por atrás, como lo qué pasó hoy en la cafetería. Por Dios di algo Phoebe!"

"Lo hice Helga. Te dije Mantecado."

"Si pero dime más seriamente o dame una pista con la mirada."

"Pero Helga si lo había hecho...pero claro para la próxima intentaré en ser más expresiva sobre eso."

"Por favor Phoebe, no quiero que Arnold digo mantecado, me sorprenda así otra vez...no se que tiene el este año esa cabeza de balón, pero anda bien extraño."

Al dia siguiente Helga se levanto animada para el nuevo día. "Miriam en donde está la hoja que te di para que firmaras!?" Su mamá estaba tomada dormida en el sofá. "Criminal tendré que firmar de nuevo por ella!"

Agarro su mochila y se salió de su casa. Juntándose con Phoebe en la parada del autobús. Después el camión pasó por la parada de Arnold y Gerald, Helga notó que nada más Arnold se subió y lo miraba distraído y solo.

"Hey Phoebe, en donde está Gerald?" Pregunto Helga.

"No se, le mandaré un texto." Contestó Phoebe mientras agarraba su celular.

"Hacía que ya intercambiaron números Phoebe?"

"Si ayer cuando me invitó a salir."

Helga se le quedaba viendo a Arnold que estaba sentado en unos asientos más enfrente que ella mirando por la ventana.

 _No entiendo porque se ve tan solo, tan pensativo y asta triste...porque Dios mío me importa todo lo que le pasa. Porque me interesa tanto en saber que tiene, maldita sea, como odio esto...mi corazón late como loco nada más en verte y mirar tu pelo de sol que ilumina mis días..oooh...como puedo dejar ir mi sentimiento hacia el._ Pensaba Helga

" "

"Si Phoebe te escucho...estoy aquí no."

"Estabas distraída Helga."

"Ugh, okay dime"

"Gerald ya me contestó el texto. Dijo que me esperará en la clase...pero no menciono más."

"Mmm...me pregunto si algo paso entre ellos dos? Gerald siempre toma el camión con Arnold."

"Muy cierto Helga, si me llego a enterar te mandaré un mensaje."

"Bien Phoebe, por en mientras intentare en ver que tiene Arnold, de otras maneras."

Arnold POV

Esta mañana desperté con un dolor de cabeza. Tenia tanto en la mente, primero sobre mis sentimientos sobre Helga y segundo lo de Gerald. Le mande un texto a el por la mañana, no me contestó. Tampoco estaba en la parada del autobús. Me sentía muy culpable por la manera en que lo ignoré el día anterior. El nada más quería que me sintiera mejor y no me importaron sus concejos. Tengo que recuperar a mi mejor amigo. Me subí al camión e inmediatamente mire los ojos hermosos de Helga sobre _mi_... será que me ama todavía, después de tanto tiempo, como dijo mi abuelo, o será mi imaginación. Quería sentarme a lado de ella y decirle todo lo que tenía en mi corazón, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía tan _débil_ de nada más verla. Ahora que se, que la amo...no se ni como actuar con ella o como decirle que la quiero. Yo nunca e tenido este problema sentimental con nadie. Siempre a sido tan _fácil_ en hablar con chicas. Pero Helga era _diferente_. Ella estaba en lo más _profundo_ de mi. Era mejor en evitarla asta que me sintiera mas seguro sobre hablarle a ella...( _Arnold suspiro)_ cómo explicarle a ella, que la amo. *

El autobús se detuvo en la escuela y todos los estudiantes se bajaron.

"Hola cabeza de balón, cómo está?"

"Ah..Helga estas bien...digo estoy bien y tu? Cómo estás?" Le salto el corazón del pecho cuando Helga se le atravesó en su camino.

"Estas bien, tienes una mirada temblorosa y te vez distraído...en donde está Gerald, porque no se vino en el autobús?"

"Ummm...no se, no e podido hablar con el...pero creo que se vino en raite con alguien...porque preguntas?"

"No mas pregunto Arnoldo...pero ya que estamos hablando quizás podemos..."

"Aa-aah Helgaaa qué tal siii después hablamos, es que estoy apu-rado ." Le dijo muy nervioso.

"Ah, está bien supongo." Le contestó Helga media tímida.

Arnold se retiró caminando rápidamente a la escuela.

"Ese cabeza de balón, piensa que nada más yo tengo que para mi mundo para hablar con el, porque el tiene sus corazonadas. Pero cuando yo necesito hablar con el sobre algo, el no tiene tiempo para mi...que aprovechado, que egoísta y...como lo amo, mi corazón late sin control cada vez que lo tengo en frente. Su voz, su mirada me llena de calor por el...oh mi Romeo como me estremeces por ti." Se decía Helga mientras lo miraba caminar

Finalmente llegó ella a su casillero para agarrar unos libros antes de entrar a su primera clase del día cuando llego Andrés.

"Buenos días Helga."

"Criminal! Me espantaste!"

"Que no miraste cuando me acercaba a ti?" Le pregunto Andrés

"No para nada." Helga cerró su casillero para dirigirse a la clase.

"Puedo acompañarte a la clase?" Le pregunto Andrés

"Puedes acompañarme, pero no a lado mío." le contestó Helga rápidamente.

Andrés caminaba atrás de ella, intentando en alcanzarla. "Entonces...que planes tienes hoy después de escuela?"

"Estaré ocupada Andrés porque?" Le contestó Helga mientras se apresuraba para llegar a la clase.

"Estaba pensando en invitarte a un helado o algo."

"Ay que _galán_...y pensabas que yo aceptaría."

"Bueno es una invitación, como amigos nada más."

"Amigos? Tu y yo!? No lo creo!" Le levanto la voz Helga

En eso Wolfwang se le atravesó a Helga, bloqueando su camino.

"Déjame pasar Wolfgang!"

"Que! No vez que estoy caminando cejas, que no puedo caminar por donde quiera!" Le contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella intento en darle la vuelta pero el se atravesó otra vez, no dejándola pasar.

"Quítate de mi camino o te arrepentirás!"

"Oh si! Y que me arras cejas!" Le pregunto Wolfgang con una mirada coqueta.

"Mejor no la moleste o tendrás problemas." Le contestó Andrés parándose a lado de Helga.

"Esto no te importa niño nuevo... ni te metas!" Le contesto mientras se le acercaba a Andrés.

Los estudiantes alrededor miraron como Wolfgang con sus puños cerrados, amenazo una pelea. Andrés se paró enfrente de Helga sin quitarle la mirada de enzima a Wolfgang, agarrándole la mano a Helga la alejo de ahí rápidamente.

Wolfgang se le quedó viendo a Andrés molesto mirando cómo se alejaba con ella.

"Criminal! Ese mendigo Wolfgang tiene pura ...uffff lo quiero golpear...Pero gracias campeón por lo que hiciste." Le contestó Helga apenada.

Andrés se miraba serio "Es la primera vez que hace eso contigo?"

"Si.." le contestó Helga pensativa.

"Le deberías de decir al director de la escuela o a tú consular."

"Y eso que hará! No es como si lo pudieran vigilar todo el día."

"En ese caso déjame caminar contigo, por lo menos en las mañanas. No sea que..."

Helga se voltio, acercándose a la cara de Andrés, respirando fuertemente en el "Mira _campeón_ , gracias por lo que hiciste pero yo me puedo cuidar sola." Se voltio dándole la espalda antes de entrar a la clase.

El se quedó triste mirando para abajo.

"Y Andrés?" Le pregunto en la entrada de la clase.

"Si" levantando la mirada lentamente.

"Acepto tu invitación." Le confirmo con una sonrisa.

En eso Andrés se lleno de felicidad y le sonrió a Helga, entrando juntos a la clase.

Arnold estaba mirando su cell cuando entraron, aparentando estar distraído, cuando en realidad los avía mirado entrar a la clase muy contentos.

Durante la clase, Arnold escuchaba como Andrés y Helga se murmuraban. "Pssss...pásame tu número de cell?" Le pregunto Andrés con la voz baja.

Arnold sintió un vacío frío en su estómago mientras le sudaban las manos escuchando sus susurros.

En el momento que Helga le iba a pasar un papelito con su número a Andrés pasó algo.

"Ah profesor!?" Arnold levanto la mano para que el maestro lo mirara, evitando que Helga le pasara la nota a Andrés.

"Si puede volver a repetir esa última parte. Porque no lo entendí."

Cada vez que Helga le quería pasar un recado a Andrés, Arnold seguía haciendo preguntas al maestro.

 _Puuuuffff...boing!_

Arnold sintió un golpecito en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, algo que no avía sentido en mucho tiempo. Inmediata se voltio para verla a ella.

"Que!?" Le pregunto Helga levantando la ceja.

"Joven Shortman, necesito sus ojos para enfrente por favor."

"Si profesor" contestó Arnold.

Finalmente sonó la campana para la siguiente clase. Andrés le dejó una nota a Helga en su mano mientras se retiraba. Ella guardo la nota en su libro y se levanto rápidamente de su escritorio, topándose con Arnold de enfrente.

"Helga podemos hablar?" Le pregunto Arnold sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"Oh, ahora si quieres hablar conmigo...déjame te regreso lo que me dijiste hoy...estoy _apurada_ " Ella se alejo de la clase rápidamente dejando a Arnold parado solo.

Con un suspiro Arnold miro hacia abajo, mirando un papelito doblado en el suelo. Lentamente lo levantó y lo abrió leyendo...

 _Helga,_

 _Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, te paso mi cell 234-001-1234 cuando quieras llámame y gracias por decirme, campeón!_

 _Tu nuevo amigo, Andrés_

* * *

 **Author notas:**

 **Empezamos la semana con un capítulo nuevo! Si!**

 **Gracias por el gran apoyo con la historia y espero que les aya gustado.**

 **Helga tiene un nuevo amigo! Cuidado Arnold!**


	10. Chapter 10 En tu mirada esta la verdad

Más tarde durante la hora de lonche. Arnold estaba sentado con sus amigos comiendo. Gerald se sentó al lado opuesto de Arnold unos asientos alejados de el. Los chicos estaban hablando sobre la temporada de basketball que empezaría pronto y sobre chicas.

"Están molestos o que?" Pregunto Raúl mirando extrañamente a Arnold y Gerald.

"No porque piensas eso?" Pregunto Gerald.

"Raul tiene razón, ustedes siempre están hablando y hoy se ven como pareja peleada ja ja ja ja " se burlaba Harold.

"No estamos molestos Harold y no es gracioso!" Contestó Arnold serio.

Gerald termino de comer y se levantó de la meza rápidamente alejándose de ahí.

"Supieron lo que pasó hoy con Wolfgang?...Alguien lo reto!" Comento Josh.

"Y eso que?" Pregunto Raúl mostrando poco interés.

"Lo reto Andrés...defendiendo a Helga." contestó Josh mirando a Arnold.

"Como que la defendió!?" Arnold levanto la mirada mostrando mucho interés sobre el tema.

"Conozco a un cuate que lo miro todo Arnold, parece que Wolfwang estaba molestando a Helga, cuando Andrés se le paró en frente a Wolfwang y le dijo..."

Arnold no espero más, e inmediatamente se levantó y se fue a donde estaba Helga sentada.

"Y me dejo hablando solo..." Josh se quedó mirando a Raúl y Herald.

"Será que Arnold le interesa Helga?" Pregunto Harold.

Josh y Raul se quedaron mirando a Harold y se rieron de él.

"Que, me perdí de algo?" Pregunto Harold confundido.

Helga estaba comiendo con Phoebe del otro lado de la cafetería.

"Que planes tienes hoy Helga?"

"Tengo mi primera práctica de Volleyball, y será súper aburrido y agotador."

"Tu mama te levantará después de practica?" Le pregunto Phoebe.

"Eso espero, le mande un texto y me lo contestó diciendo que me levantaría por la tarde...y que bueno porque hoy saldré bien tarde de practica...Pero déjame de cuento qué pasó hoy por la mañana. No vas a creerlo Phoebe..."

Helga le explicó a Phoebe como Andrés la defendió de Wolfwang.

"Lo hubieras mirado Phoebe, Andrés dejó a Wolfwang parado como un baboso. Todavía no puedo creer que el hizo eso por mi..."

Arnold estaba parado atrás de Helga, escuchando todo.

"Helga mantecado..." Le cometo Phoebe señalando discretamente.

"Claro que mantecado no estaba ahí Phoebe y la verdad si alguien se le puso en frente a Wolfwang prefiero que aya sido Andrés, porque mantecado..."

"HELGA!" Phoebe levanto la voz.

En ese momento Helga se dio cuenta de lo que Phoebe le estaba señalando y rápidamente se levanto volteándose sin darse cuenta que tan cercas Arnold estaba a ella. Los labios de ambos rosaron con el tope que se dieron en la frente.

"Ouch!!!!" Se sobaba Arnold la cabeza. "Arnold!!" respondió ella sorprendida.

Estando Helga todavía extremadamente cercas a el, dio un suspiro caliente en su rostro.

El aliento cálido de Helga fue suficiente para calentar la piel de Arnold. Sin preguntarle nada, el la tomó de la mano y se la llevo afuera de la cafetería, al salón de música que estaba solo a esa hora.

Sin pensarlo Arnold la envolvió entre sus brazos presionándola en su cuerpo, dándole un abrazo fuerte y cálido. Por un minuto ella dejó de pensar en razón, oliendo su aroma de cuerpo mezclado con su cologne se dejó llevar por su corazón, en ese momento sin límite, ni condiciones ella se dejo abrazar por el. Con sus manos sobre su pecho y su rostro pegado a el, lo respiraba profundamente.

Arnold POV

Cuando escuché que Wolfgang había molestado a Helga, _mi Helga_ , sentí que todas los problemas se detuvieron, nada más ella me importaba. Tenia que verla y hablar con ella para saber que estaba bien. Cuando llegue a donde estaba ella sentada, lo primero que escuché fue como se expresaba sobre Andrés, como si estuviera feliz que el estuvo con ella y yo...no. En eso ella se levantó volteándose rápidamente, pegándome en mi frente. Pero más que el golpe, sentí el suave roso de sus labios en los míos, su aliento dulce y cálido en mi piel, me volvió loco. Tenia que sentirla entre mis brazos, quería tanto de ella, con una _desesperación_ que jamás en mi vida había sentido por _nadie_. No se ni como pasó, pero terminamos entrando al salón de música que estaba solo, lo primero que hice fue apretarla fuertemente en mis brazos. No quería dejarla ir, todo mi ser gritaba por ella, por su calor, por su pelo suave que acariciaba mi cara, por sus ojos hermosos azules que llenaban mi corazón. Yo no tenía cura, no había antídoto para mi delirio, estaba perdido en ella. " _Que te pasa cabeza de balón!? Porque me trajiste aquí!?"_ Me pregunto Helga agitada, casi forzándose para hablar, podía sentir su pecho pegado al mío intentado en respirar, mirándome a mis ojos, casi queriéndose alejar de mi. Pero todavía la tenía fuertemente entre mis brazos. Ella tenía algo en su mirada que me dominaba, había algo en sus ojos hermosos azules que era para mi...lo sentía, lo quería, y sin pensar pegue mis labios en los de ella.

Helga POV

Con sentir su suave mano como agarraba la mía fue suficiente para hacerme volar...me deje llevar por el, llevándome al cuarto de música. Inmediatamente me abrazo, casi urgido por hacerlo. Me tenía presionada en su cuerpo, sofocando mi corazón con cada latir, no podía pensar, si escapar de mis sentimientos. Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse en sus brazos, una ola caliente llenaba mi ser...oh, como puedo salir de esto, no piensa Helga. _Que te pasa cabeza de balón_... pude sacar la fortaleza para decirle algo mientras intentaba en alejarme de él, pero su fuerza sobre mí era demasiado, nunca me imaginé que mi hermoso, bello príncipe cabeza de balón, fuera más fuerte que yo. Mis ojos lo miraban con algo diferente en su rostro, era Arnold pero tenía una _desesperación deseosa_ en el, que nunca había mirado antes. Mis piernas se _debilitaron_ , mi corazón latía descontrolada mente, por un momento pensé que el lo sentiría en su pecho. No paraba de _penetrarme_ con la mirada, abrí mi boca y con un suspiro me beso.*

Arnold la tenia sujeta en el, probando sus tiernos amorosos labios. El sentía como su corazón latía por ella, tan solo abría pasado unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para sentir el amor profundo de ella. Al final del beso el soltó delicadamente los labios de ella, dejando a Helga suspirando por el. Cuando de repente ella sintió un papel doblado en el bolsillo de la camiseta roja de el. Lo saco rápidamente y vio que era la _nota_ de Andrés.

Al instante lo aventó quitándoselo de encima.

"COMO TE ATREVES EN TOMAR MIS COSAS!?"

Arnold la miró espantado, no se había acordado que tenia la nota en su bolsillo.

"Helga, no es lo que crees lo encontré tirado y..."

"Lo encontraste o me lo quitaste!? Por eso querías hablar conmigo hoy después de clase!? Y...yo de mensa pensé que...huy como eres!"

Helga se alejaba hacia la puerta furiosamente.

"No Helga escúchame por favor!!!! Me encontré la nota tirada a lado de tu escritorio. Pero yo no te quite nada!!"

"Y la leíste!?" Le pregunto Helga con la ceja levantada y sus brazos en la cintura.

El rostro de Arnold lo decía todo, se quedó sin palabras, serio con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas rojas.

"Oh claro que si lo leíste! Que patan eres, mirando las cosas que no son tullas!! Porque me trajiste paraca!?" Le pregunto Helga con una mirada molesta pero dudosa.

"Quería ver cómo estabas, me enteré que Wolfwang te molesto y...yo necesitaba..."

"Mira Arnoldo...Andrés estuvo con migo! Y el si supo hablar con aquel idiota, algo que tú nunca hiciste, todas las veces que Wolfwang nos amenazo a todos y tú nunca hicisteis nada. Así que, si...el me dejo asombrada y acepté su invitación, aparte es un muchacho amable, dulce y me da el tiempo para hablar con el... algo que tu no quisiste hacer conmigo hoy por la mañana, cuando yo nada más quería saber porque te mirabas tan...grrrr, bueno ya no importa...yo de tonta que me interesaba en saber sobre tus seenn-tiiii...mejor ya no digo más." camino rápidamente a la puerta del salón.

Arnold corrió a alcanzarla parándose enfrente de ella. "Helga espera! Debes de saber como me siento..."

La campana sonó ... _ding...ding...ding._

Los estudiantes rápidamente entraron al salón de música, Helga tomó la oportunidad para alejarse de ahí.

"Helga!" Salió Arnold atrás de ella pero ya se había escabullido entre los pasillos llenos de estudiantes.

Arnold miro que ella se había ido, con la nota de Andrés.

 **Author notas:**

 **Este capítulo está corto pero buenísimo, la verdad nunca pensé que Arnold le diera un beso a Helga en** **esta parte de la historia...ay Arnold te me adelantaste...ji ji.**

 **Ahora Helga ya tiene el cell de Andrés en sus manos y Arnold se dio cuenta de algo sobre Helga cuando la beso...que fue? Ustedes díganme a mi.**

 **Pero que opinan? Gracias por seguir la historia, _faltan muchas cosas buenas por delante._**

 _ **Me encantan los comentarios y las estrellas.**_

 _ **Asta la próxima...**_


	11. Chapter 11 El saludo secreto

Arnold POV

El día de hoy fue muy difícil para mi. Primero fui un menso en no saber cómo hablar con Helga está mañana, luego ella me necesitaba cuando Wolfwang la molesto y otra vez yo no estuve ahí para ella. Después me entero que acepto la invitación de Andrés, mas aparte Gerald sigue molesto conmigo. Tengo que hacer algo para recuperar a mi mejor amigo y para que Helga pueda saber cómo me siento. Parece que todo salió mal el día de hoy, excepto por...el dulce beso que le día a ella, todavía no puedo creerlo...bese a Helga.*

Durante el resto del día Arnold intento en en mantenerse enfocado en sus clases. Miro a Helga en su ultima clase pero decidio en darle su espasio sabiendo que era lo mejor. Después de escuela decidió en caminar un poco por el parque antes de llegar a la casa de Gerald.

Helga fue a su practica de Volleyball después de escuela. Primero empezaron un calientamientos, después con ejercicios y asta el final empezaron a practicar con la pelota en grupos. Ya se acercaba la hora de irse a casa cuando Helga le llamo a su mamá de nuevo, mirando que su mamá no le había regresado ningún mensaje. "Criminal! Esto es lo que me pasa por tener una madre como ella!" se quejaba Helga.

Arnold finalmente llego a la casa de Gerald y toco la puerta. Una señora de piel morena y muy arreglada abrió. "Hola Arnold hace tiempo que no te miraba, Gerald esta en su cuerto, ahorita le digo que baje."

Arnold se asalto "No señora esta bien, yo puedo ir a su cuerto si esta bien."

"Claro sube." le contesto la señora mientras se alejaba.

El respiraba fuertemente miestras caminaba al cuerto de el, pensando en todo lo que Gerald le podría decir. Espero que me pueda comprender y que me perdone por mi comportamiento. Penso Arnold

Toco la puerta... knock...knock.

"Mande pasale, la puerta esta abierta." Contesto Gerald desde adentro de la avitacion.

Arnold abrió la puerta lentamente y se asomo al cuerto, mirando a Gerald jugando juegos en la computadora. El todavía no se había dado cuenta que Arnold estaba en su cuerto.

Arnold decidio en toser para llamar su atención, causando que Gerald se voltiara mirándo a Arnold parado con la mirada caída.

"Oh eres tu, porque viniste? A perder mi tiempo o que? Porque estoy ocupado." Gerald le contestó molesto, continuando con sus juegos de computadora.

Arnold se sente en un sillón que Gerald tenia en su cuarto.

"Espero en no quitarte tu tiempo, nadamas vine para hablar un poco." Le dijo Arnold con al voz baja.

"Ahora si quieres hablar, que poca vergüenza tienes." contesto Gerald muy atento a la computadora.

"Si meresco eso...pero, quería decirte que eres un buen amigo y lamento mucho lo sucedido. Me gustaría que podamos regresar a hacer camaradas, cuates, compadres, hermanos...mejores amigos."

"No necesito tanto alago, dime porque estás aquí!?" Le pregunto Gerald.

"Vine para decirte que tenías razón...algo paso en FTi y nunca te dije."

"LO SAVIA! Porque no me dijiste?!" le pregunto Gerald brindándole toda la atención.

"No se, quisas ni siquiera yo sabia como me sentía sobre lo sucedido y...decidí en quedarme callado sobre eso y...otras cosas."

"Bueno esta bien, lo qué pasó, pasó. Soy todo oído hermano...cuéntame que pasó en FTi."

"Esa noche voz ronca me llamo al teléfono publico de la terraza y me estaba diciendo sobre un plan para escapar, pero yo miré que el estaba por afuera de la terraza. Lo dejé hablando solo mientras me acercaba lentamenete adonde estaba el, asta que lo mire..."

"Y como se miraba el bato!?" Pregunto Gerald ansiosamente.

"No era un el Gerald...era Helga."

Los ojos de Gerald se abrieron de espanto cuendo escucho en nombre de Helga.

"COMO QUE?! Que diablos hacia ella ahí?! y porque era voz ronco?!" le preguntaba Gerald mientras se paro dando vueltas en su cuarto con las manos sobre su cabeza, pensando mil preguntas a la vez.

"Gerald ella confeso que la única razón por la cual nos estaba ayudando era porque me...amaba."

Gerald soltó una carcajada fuerte burlándose de ella. "JA JA JA...que loca!"

"GERALD NO TE BURLES!!!" le grito Arnold levantándose del sillón. "Por eso mismo no quería que supieras, porque savia que te burlarias de ella y para mi todo lo que me confeso fue...sincero y, y especial."

Gerald se quedó asombrado, Arnold nunca le avía gritado así a el. Miro como Arnold se sentaba de nuevo tranquilizándose.

"Esta bien hermano, puedo respetar eso. Ahora dime que paso después."

Arnold se levanto y camino a la ventana mientras miraba para afuera "Ella no nada mas confeso sus sentimientos hacia mi, si no que, también me...beso...pero no fue nada mas un beso fue...un gran beso."

Gerald lo miraba confundido mientras Arnold miraba afuera de la ventana recordando el encuentro con Helga.

"Me perdiste hermano, fue un...gran beso? Que quiere decir eso?"

Arnold suspiraba con las mejillas rojas, recordando también el dulce beso que había tenido con Helga durante el lonche, su rostro se le ponía rosado de calor con el pensamiento.

"Oye Arnold, despierta!" Le gritó su amigo

"Ugh, mande?" le contesto Arnold desorientado.

"Del beso compadre, me decías."

"Oh si, del beso...bueno esque ella me tomó de sorpresa y no sabía ni como actuar con ella sobre todo lo qué pasó, pero por un momento después del beso me sentí, mariado y con la cabeza ligera..."Arnold sonrió recordando "En realidad me quería acostar del aire que me faltaba y...Helga.."

"QUE! Que te querías acostar con Helga!" Le gritó Gerald.

"Si...No. digo, que me quería acostar, solo, en el suelo del aire que me faltaba." Lo corrigió Arnold.

"Mira hermano, estoy intentando en entenderte, pero me haces bolas con tus comentarios que no entiendo...y luego?"

"Cuando salvamos el vecindario y todo termino, Helga y yo nos quedamos solos otra vez...y le dije, que ella no me amaba, que nada más nos dejames llevar por el momento, verdad? Le pregunte a ella, en ese momento ella me contesto que así fue, que nos habíamos dejado llevar. Le dije, tu no me amas verdad, en realidad me odias y me contesto que me odiaba y nos quedamos asi."

Gerald se rasco la cabeza "Será mi imaginación o hablas el español bien extraño hermano. Quien los entiendo a ustedes. Entonces te atrae Helga, o no?"

Arnold se voltio mirando a Gerald fijamente en los ojos y le contestó. "No me atrae."

"Como que no te atrae? Entonces porque te as comportado como un..."

"La amo!." lo interrumpió Arnold seriamente.

Gerald se quedo mirando a Arnold con una mirada asombrada. "No puede ser, estas seguro Arnold, porque la palabra de amar, esta muy pesado hermano."

"Estoy seguro Gerald, ella fue robando mi corazón poco a poco y... asta ahora me di cuenta que tan profundo llego ella en mi."

El se acercó a Arnold y le puso la mano sobre el hombro decidiendo. "No pues estás bien jodido, Arnold."

Arnold sonrio "Entonces somos amigos?" le pregunto.

"Claro que si" le contesto Gerald mientras hicieron su saludo secreto con los dedos.

"Oye Arnold hoy mientras caminaba por la cafetería escuche a Andres hablar con unos amigos sobre Helga."

"Sobre mi Helga! Y porque tenia que estar hablando con ellos sobre ella!" le contesto Arnold furioso.

"Calmate amigo, whoa valla que si la amas." le dijo Gerald sorprendido por la manera que Arnold había contestado.

"Que escuchaste Gerald?!"

"Andres estaba hablando con Antonio, si lo conoces no, su hermana esta en el equipo de volleyball. Bueno Antonio le dijo a Andres que Helga tenia practica hoy con su hermana. Andres le contesto que tal vez esperaría a Helga después de practica para hablar con ella, creo...no se, tal vez no escuche bien pero..."

"Que se cree el que puede estar acorralando a mi Helga como si fuera cualquier chava, esta mal!" Dijo Arnold con los puños cerrados.

De repente el celular de Gerald hizo ruido de un texto que había recibido. El miro su celular y leyó el texto de Phoebe y le llamo.

"Si bueno Phoebe, que pasa?"

"Si Arnold esta con migo, quieres que le pregunte?"

Arnold estaba mirando a Gerald muy preocupadamente.

"Oye Arnold, Phoebe pregunta que si sabes en donde esta Helga o si Helga te dijo algo sobre la practica que tendría hoy?"

"No Gerald, no me dijo nada y no se en donde esta me imagine que debe de estar en la escula no, que hora son?"

"Son las 7:40 hermano, ya oscureció." le contesto Gerald.

"Porque pregunta Phoebe, que no sabe ella nada de Helga?!" pregunto Arnold preocupado.

Gerald estaba hablando con Phoebe y luego colgó.

"Me dijo Phoebe que le estaba llamando a la mamá de Helga y que no contestaba y parece que Helga tiene su celular apagado."

Arnold se quedo callado pensando en ella, y pensando que Andres quisas la espero después de escuela.

"Gerald tengo un sentimiento en mi pecho, temo que Helga este en peligro..." Arnold salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la puerta rápidamente.

"A donde vas Arnold?" Pregunto Gerald

"Me iré por el camino que toma Helga para llegar a su casa, si ella esta caminando sola me topare con ella."

"Pero no creo que le pase algo Arnold."

"El camino que toma Helga de noche esta muy peligroso, tengo que asegurarme que este a salvo."

"Que loco hermano. Tendrás que correr para alcanzarla y eso es, si viene caminando." le dijo Gerald.

"Eso es lo que are, te llamare mas tarde." le grito Arnold mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Unas cuadras más retiradas Helga caminaba sola por la calle cargando su mochila, apurada en llegar a su casa. Ella le había preguntado a varias chichas por un raite a su casa pero nadie la pudo ayudar.

"Chingado! Odio esto, tener que caminar por esta calle oscura! Porque tengo que estar expuesta a esto si tengo padres con carros? Oh si ya me acorde, porque a mis padres les vale mierda mi vida! Oh, pero si fuera Ol-ga estuvieran esperándome desde una hora antes.

Criminal! Como detesto que me pase esto a mi y para rematarla mi cell sin batería!"

Pasó Helga por unos callejones y escucho pasos atrás de ella, alguien la seguía muy de cercas.

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Ay Helga lo siento mucho por tus padres. Por otro lado Gerald y Arnold ya son amigos otra vez, si!**

 **Dejen un comentario y saludos a todos.**

 **Intentaré en actualizar muy pronto**


	12. Chapter 12 Flor blanca

La calle estaba fría y apagada mientras Helga caminaba rápidamente por la banqueta, sin saber que alguien la miraba.

"Tranquilízate Helga, si alguien se atreve a hacerme algo se toparán con Betsy." Mencionó Helga levantando su puño cerrado.

La calle se curvo pasando por una cuadra oscura e olvidada. De repente sintió un empujón fuerte aventándola a un callejón sin salida.

Helga fue violentamente azotada en unos basureros, cayendo boca abajo en el suelo.

Uno de ellos saltó arriba de ella poniendo la rodilla pesada sobre su espalda mientras le agarró las manos por atrás, sujetándola fuertemente.

"Abre la mochila!" gritó uno de ellos.

Helga intentaba en ver cuántos eran o quien era, pero la oscuridad del balcón los favorecía.

"No ay dinero en la mochila! Checa la chava!" dijo otro.

En eso Helga sintió al hombre pasándole la mano por abajo del la blusa. Ella luchaba para quitárselo de enzima, pero la posición en la que estaba no le ayudaba para defenderse.

Ella cerró sus ojos de coraje, en sentirse tan indefensa en poder hacer algo.

"NOOO!!! AYUDENME!!!" grito ella en desesperación sudando del esfuerzo que hacía para liberarse. Como un milagro llego alguien, lanzándose sobre uno de ellos "DÉJENLA!!" gritó Andrés dándole un puñetazo a uno en la cara.

Por desgracia la oscuridad no permitió que el viera al otro hombre que se le acercaba por atrás. El hombre le pegó fuertemente a Andrés en las costillas, mientras el otro ladrón le dió un golpe duro en el estómago, sofocándolo en la caída. Afortunadamente Andrés reaccionó rápido y estando tendido en el concreto, pateo a uno de ellos en las piernas, haciendo que el delincuente se estrellara al suelo.

De pronto llegó alguien a toda velocidad dándole una patada alta a uno de ellos en la cara tumbándolo del impacto.

El hombre que tenía sujeta a Helga le avía rajado su blusa. Helga lloraba cuando escucho a Arnold gritar "SUELTALA!!!". Pegándole al hombre con el puño cerrado fuertemente en la quijada.

El malhechor soltó a Helga e inmediatamente Arnold se arrodilló a lado de ella abrazándola. "HELGA, ESTAS BIEN!?" En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Helga miró al hombre que se levantó para atacar a Arnold. "ARNOLD CUIDADO!!" gritó ella con temor.

Arnold se levantó con la mirada fija en el y con el puño cerrado en furia. Levantó el brazo bloqueando el golpe que venía hacia el y dando una patada hacia atrás, lanzó al pandillero ferozmente en los basureros.

"VÁMONOS!!" grito uno de ellos, rápidamente los tres delincuentes se hacharon a la fuga.

Le resbalaban las lágrimas a Helga por sus mejillas, con su blusa rosa destrozada. Arnold se hincó abrazándola cálidamente "Estoy aquí Helga...y no dejare que nada te pase." Los ojos de Arnold se le humedecieron del dolor y enojo por lo que había pasado.

Andrés se acercó a ellos lentamente.

"Está Helga bien?" pregunto el.

Arnold se levantó velozmente, tomando a Andres de la camiseta, empujándolo contra la pared. "QUE HACÍAS TU AQUÍ!?" Le gritó Arnold lleno de cólera.

Helga se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. "ARNOLD SUÉLTALO!! El intento en ayudarme peleando contra ellos antes que tú llegaras!!" Grito Helga.

Arnold miro a Andrés con las cejas arqueadas.

"Y como puedo yo saber que tú no estabas involucrado en esto!?" Le pregunto Arnold sujetándolo sin quitarle la mirada de enzima a el.

"Yo no fui parte de esto! Mire a Helga pasar cuando estaba comiendo con unos amigos y miré que unos pandilleros la seguían!"

Arnold soltó a Andrés y regresó a donde estaba Helga. "Estas bien!? No te hicieron nada!?" Le pregunto Arnold preocupado por lo que le pudieron aver hecho.

"Estoy bien cabeza de balón" Le contestó Helga con una vos de alivio y agotada. Arnold soltó un suspiro cuando escucho, cabeza de balón.

"Estás segura Helga, no estás lastimada?" Le volvió a preguntar Arnold con una mirada de angustia.

"Ya te dije que estoy bien...no alcanzaron a hacerme nada pero...me, rompieron mi, blusa y-y me querían..." Helga empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Arnold se quitó su camiseta roja, quedándose con su playera blanca, poniéndosela encima a Helga.

El la abrazó fuertemente recargando su cabeza en la de ella, mientras le sobaba su espalda.

Arnold POV

Mi corazón sangraba de dolor en verla así. Ella siempre a demostrado tanta fuerza y valor hacía todo. Nunca me imagine en verla en lágrimas, mirándose derrotada. Mis ojos se humedecieron, lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mi mejilla, esto era justo lo que no quería que pasara y pasó. Yo pase por algo así cuando estaba en el cuarto año y sé como se siente tenerle miedo al mundo y sentir coraje porque te robaron tu seguridad. Pero ella jamás debió aver pasado por esto, no mi Helga. Quería tenerla a salvo entre mis brazos por siempre y nunca dejarla ir.*

Andrés se acercó a ellos. "Este lugar es peligroso, tenemos que irnos" recomendó el.

Helga se limpio las lágrimas y camino hacía Andrés. "Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón."

"No te preocupes Helga, yo estoy agradecido que pude llegar a ayudarte, de alguna manera.

Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" Le pregunto Andrés mirándola a los ojos.

Arnold se metió entre ellos mirando Andrés fijamente diciendo. "Yo la llevaré, gracias por tu ayuda Andrés y por todo lo que hiciste."

"No me agradezca nada, lo hice por ella." Le contestó Andrés mirando a Arnold muy serio.

"Confío que la llevarás a su casa a salvo?" Le pregunto Andrés.

"Claro que si." Le contestó Arnold poniéndose la mochila de Helga en la espalda.

"Bueno, llámame si ocupas algo Helga, no se llevaron tu celular?"

"No alcanzaron a hacerlo." Contestó Helga todavía muy triste.

"Bueno, te veo mañana." Se despidió Andrés.

"Gracias Andrés, camina con cuidado." Le contestó Helga.

Andrés se alejó caminando por otro lado a su hogar. Arnold empezó a caminar con Helga rumbo a su casa, cuando noto lo pálida que ella se miraba.

"Helga como te sientes?"

"No se, el aire está tan...pesado, para respirar." Contestó Helga con la voz agotada.

"Sujétate a mi Helga, tu puedes." Arnold tomó el brazo de Helga pasándolo por sus hombros.

El camino se alargaba por los pasitos de ella, Arnold no quería presionarla a que caminara más rápido.

"Helga qué pasó hoy, porque tu mamá no te levantó?"

"No se...esa Miriam no sirve pa madre." Contestó Helga desconsolada.

"Y tu papá Helga?"

"Bob quien save, no creo que le importe en donde estoy. Estuve marcándole a ellos toda la tarde...mandándoles textos y dejando mensajes, para que! Al final me ignoraran como lo an hecho toda la vida...yo no soy, la hija preferida de ellos...Ni siquiera querían tenerme...desde que tengo memoria, asido así." Se le aflojaron las piernas a ella, casi callándose en el suelo.

"Helga!!!" Arnold la detenía entre sus brazos. La miraba con los ojos casi cerrados y pálida como una flor blanca que se secaba.

"No!..Helga!" El la levantó cargándola en sus brazos, caminando apresuradamente, casi corriendo por la banqueta. Savia que si Helga se desmallaba, podía parar de respirar.

"Helga escúchame!...Por favor no te me desmalles!...Helga!...Háblame amor."

Helga medio habría los ojos "Arnold" dijo suave entre suspiros.

"Resiste, llegaremos a mi casa primero, está más cercas." Le dijo Arnold llegando a su casa.

Sus abuelos tenían noche de bingo y no estaban en la casa de huéspedes. Arnold abrió la puerta y camino rápidamente a su habitación acostando a Helga en su cama con cuidado. Se quitó la mochila y corrió al baño para buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios y a la cocina para agarrar un jugo.

Llego a su cuarto y rápidamente mojó un algodón con alcohol pasándoselo a ella por las narices, para que lo respirara.

"Helga!...Vamos Helga despierta!...Helga necesito que regreses!...Anda abre tus ojitos! Que te necesito a mi lado."

Helga empezó a respirar más normal y abrió los ojos lentamente. "Cabeza de balón...porque lloras?" Le pregunto con la voz muy débil.

Arnold le acarició su cabeza. "Es por ti amor." le contestó. Helga volvió a cerrar los ojos.

"Helga toma este jugo rápido." Le dio el jugo para tomar. "No lo quiero." susurro ella.

"Tienes que tomártelo Helga, anda toma un poco, te sentirás mejor."

Helga tomó un poco del jugo asta que empezó a recuperar su color normal. Mientras que ella se recuperaba, Arnold le llamo a Gerald en el celular.

"Bueno, Gerald"

"Cómo está todo Arnold?"

"Pude encontrar a Helga y pasó justo lo que temí."

"Como la encontraste Arnold?"

Arnold respiro profundamente.

"La escuché pidiendo ayuda. Fue horrendo, ya cuando llegue mire a tres pandilleros y uno tenía a Helga en el suelo, Andrés había tumbado a uno de ellos."

"Que intenso hermano y que hacía Andrés ahí?"

"No se, pero parece que el miro pasar a Helga y alcanzó a ver a los pandilleros que la seguían. Bueno eso es lo que el dijo, pero yo tengo mis dudas."

"Tú crees que el tuvo algo que ver en eso?"

Le pregunto Gerald.

"No se Gerald y me siento tan estresado como para pensar."

"Cómo se quedó Helga en su casa?"

"No está en su casa Gerald...está en mi cama."

"Ay que rápido eres, tan pronto ya la tienes en tu cama!"

"Cómo crees Gerald. Siempre piensas de la otra manera."

"Oh si, y porque no la dejaste en su casa?"

"Se me desmallo Gerald y tuve que traerla a qui. Ahorita se está recuperando por lo menos ya no está pálida. Se puso blanca, blanca y por un momento...me espantó, pensé que podría parar de respirar."

"No pues si estaba pensando mal, perdóname Arnold, que bueno que ya está mejor, y quienes la asaltaron?"

"No alcance a mirar sus rostros bien, estaba muy oscuro pero, si me los volviera a topar creo que si los reconociera."

"Y ahora que Helga está en tu cuarto que aras con ella?"

"No se todavía. Pero por ahorita lo más importante es que despierte bien y ya está respirando normal."

"Que bueno Arnold, pues te dejo para que la cuides, ay nos vemos mañana en el camión."

"Órale Gerald, asta mañana."

Arnold termino la llamada y se sentó a lado de la cama, acariciando la mano de Helga.

 _Tiene unas manos tan suaves y hermosas...no puede ser, tengo a Helga acostada en mi cama!_ Pensó Arnold con los ojos abiertos de la impresión en verla a ella acostada en sus cobijas.

"Mmmmm..." Helga empezó a suspirar, queriendo despertar.

"Helga, despierta, aquí estoy contigo."

Helga abrió los ojos encontrando la mirada dulce de Arnold.

"En donde estoy?" Pregunto ella.

"Todo está bien Helga, estas en mi habitación descansando en mi cama."

Helga tenía un expression tranquila, de pronto se alarmó.

"QUE ESTOY EN DONDE!?" Se iba a levantar pero Arnold la detuvo.

"Helga quédate acostada! Si te levantas muy rápido te puedes volver a desmallar!"

"Arnold yo no me desmallo!" Le contestó Helga levantando la ceja.

"Pero te desmallaste en mis brazos, que no te acuerdas?"

"No, no me acuerdo, lo último que me acuerdo fue cuando me estaba quejando de Miriam y Bob y después..." Helga se quedó pensando.

"Toma más jugo Helga tienes que subir tu azúcar."

"Que eres Doctor ahora Arnoldo."

"Bueno no pero, mi abuela sufría de baja presión antes y aprendí mucho sobre cómo ayudarle cuando se sentía mal."

Helga se sentó lentamente en la cama de Arnold mirándose muy pensativa y callada.

"En que piensas Helga?" Arnold la miraba con los ojos afligidos mirando al suelo.

Ella se mordía el labio, mientras su respiración se aceleraba diciendo.

"Esto no me debió aver pasado a mi, porque tuve que exponerte a ti o a...Andrés a que me defendieran. Yo no pude defenderme sola! Porque!?" Ella cerró los ojos con furia y vergüenza casi evitando que las lágrimas se le escaparan.

"Helga estas bien y a salvo, eso es lo más importante."

Ella abrió los ojos mirando a Arnold fijamente a los suyos.

"No Arnold! Yo no debí aver _caído_ así! Porque no pude hacer nada!? Me sentí tan, tan... _inútil_ en no poder hacer algo, si no fuera porque tú y Andrés me ayudaron ellos me iban..."

Helga agarro las sábanas con sus manos y las apretó cerrando sus puños con cólera en su pecho. Ella quería gritar de coraje por lo que le avía pasado. Se sentía tan poca cosa para la fuerza que esos pandilleros tenían.

Arnold POV

Miraba a mi hermosa Helga y me _ardía_ mi corazón. No podía verla sufrir, mostraba tanto dolor y enojo en su bello rostro y yo aquí a lado de ella sin saber que hacer para liberarla de su sufrimiento.*

"Helga no llores mira..."

"No deberías de verme llorar!" Contestó Helga volteando la mirada a otro lado.

Arnold se levantó tomó el control de la luz de su cuarto y la apago, dejando que el brillo de la luna iluminara su habitación.

Regresó el a sentarse a lado de Helga y la abrazó. Al principio Helga estaba tiesa del cuerpo y poco a poco empezó a soltarse en los brazos de él.

"Helga eres una chica tan fuerte, nunca he mirado a nadie con tu fortaleza en la vida.

Tu ojos, tu hablar asta la manera en que caminas demuestras tu valentía y dureza. Por eso...por eso..."

"Porque haces esto Arnold?" Le pregunto Helga muy desganada.

"Helga...yo...siempre, he..." intento en expresarse mientras se sobaba la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"Ya se, no tienes que decir nada." Contestó Helga seriamente.

"Que saves Helga?"

"Que tu eres muy bueno con todos. Que siempre estás ayudando a los demás que ocupan tu ayuda. Tu siempre as sido muy humanitario y me quieres ayudar...eso es todo."

Arnold cerró los ojos pensando cómo expresar todo lo que sentía en su corazón.

"Bueno, intentó en ser como mis padres fueron...y ayudar a los demás pero, no es como tu..."

"Arnold puedes hacer algo por mi?" Le pregunto apenada y tímida. "Tal vez sea mucho que pedir pero...pudieras seguir abrazándome?"

Su corazón se hinchaba de amor por ella.

"Cómo crees que es mucho pedir." Le contestó el mientras la abrazaba recargándose entre las almohadas y el librero de su cama. Helga recargó su mano y rostro sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

El sentía tanto por ella, quería besarla y decirle tantas cosas. Pero no así como ella estaba, ese no era el momento para confesarle su gran amor.

Helga seguía con los ojos llorosos, mientras respiraba el perfume que daba su amado Arnold. El sentía a su Helga entre sus brazos, pegada en su corazón. Savia que no había mejor lugar para el que estar con ella. Arnold acariciaba su pelo largo mientras ella suspiraba, los ojos de ambos se empezaron a cerrar con el calor que sus cuerpos daban.

La luz de la luna iluminaba su noche, cuidando sus sueños mientras que Arnold y Helga, dormían.

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **WOW...este capítulo estuvo de película. Me emociono mucho la acción, el drama con una chispa de romance. Lo considero un capítulo muy especial.**

 **También este capítulo me recordó mucho a el episodio cuando Arnold fue asaltado cuando tenía nueve año. (Serie 1 capítulo 9) Fue un episodio que habló de algo muy serio para ser una caricatura de niños, pero yo digo que, Graig quiso sacar algo muy especial del personaje de Arnold y quise mostrar eso en la historia.**

 **Gracias por leer y por sus tiempos dedicados a la historia. Asta el próximo capítulo.**

 ** _Shhhhhhhh_...**

 **Arnold y Helga están dormidos... :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Andres

En ese mismo día, unas horas mas temprano...

La atardecer se miraba hermosa para Andrés finalmente había conseguido que Helga aceptara su invitación y quería la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Al salir de la escuela Andrés recibió un texto de un numero desconocido.

"Recivi tu nota, así que te consideras mi amigo?" - Andrés leyó el texto.

"Quien es?" contesto Andres

"La chica que le diste tu numero, oh sera que se lo distes a muchas que ya ni saves quien soy." -

"No pues como tengo varias amigas...dejame pienso, haber si le atino al nombre?" - contestó Andres por texto

"ASI QUE SE LO DISTES A VARIAS.

OLIVADO ENTONCES ASTA NUNCA!" -

"Estaba promiando Helga vamos regálame una carita feliz" - Andres

" No soy HELGA!" -

"Claro que lo eres, no le e dado mi numero a ninguna otra chica en la escuela." - Andres

"Tu y tus bromas, ya me tienes cansada con eso." - Helga

"ja ja, ya puedo ver tu carita molesta. Estas celosa? - Andres

"Para nada" - Helga

"No parecia" - Andres

"Cambiemos de tema" - Helga

"Esta bien. Podemos vernos hoy un rato?" - Andres

"Te dejare con las ganas campeón tengo practica hoy." - HELGA

"Practicas Volleyball." - Andres

"Que me estas vigilando?!" - Helga

"Claro que no, pero un hermano de una compañera tuya de equipo te conose y me dijo." - Andres

"Así que hablas sobre mi con otras personas?" - Helga.

"No. Pero mencione tu nombre y Antonio me dijo que su hermana esta en tu equipo."

"Ya veo entonces as, mencionado mi nombre." - Helga

"No puedo negarlo" - Andres

"Entonces que haras hoy?" - Helga

"Te interesa tanto en saver? "- Andres

"Solo preguntaba, pero en realidad ni me interesa." - Helga

"Voy a juntarme con unos amigos a comer una hamburguesa ya que no puede verte hoy." - Andres

"Una hamburguesa, se escucha sabroso." - Helga

"Para la proxima vamos juntos a comer una" - Andres

"No se cuando tenga tiempo campeón."- Helga

"Que tal mañana?" - Andrés

"No se haber cómo está el día" - Helga

"A que hora sales hoy?" - Andrés

"Por lo regular en el primer día de practica tarde." - Helga

"Quien te levantará después de practica?" - Andrés

"Alguien...que preguntón eres." - Helga

"Solo pregunto"

"Quería saber que tuvieras un raite a casa."

"Si tengo raite...ya contento." - Helga

"Si"- Andrés

"Entonces nos vemos mañana?" - Andrés

"Tenemos clase juntos, ni como decir que no." - Helga

"Helga?" - Andres

"siiiiiiiii dime" - Helga

"Si te puciste celosa ja ja"- Andres

"Ya quisieras.." -Helga

"Si quiero " - Andres

Al final de los textos Andrés se junto con unos amigos y fueron a comer a un lugar que estaba a unas cuadras de la secundaria.

Mas tarde cuándo ya había oscurecido, Andrés le pagaba a la cajera para irse a su casa, cuando sorpresivamente miro a Helga pasar po la ventana del restaurante y observo a tres hombres muy sospechosos que la miraban de lejos.

En cuanto pago, se apresuró a la puerta del restaurante cuando de repente una joven se le atravesó.

"Hola Andres, ya te vaz?"

"Ah, Linda verdad?" pregunto el confundido

"Si así es, podemos hablar un poco?" le pregunto Linda estando parada enfrente de el, poniendole la mano sobre el pecho.

"Linda tengo que irme despues hablamos." le contesto Andres muy amablemente.

"Bueno te paso mi número para que me marques al rato." Le contestó ella.

"Que tal si después me lo das, tengo una emergencia."

"Bueno recuerda que tenemos clase juntos y tal vez podemos juntarnos para estudiar?" Le comentó Linda muy coquetamente.

"Mañana hablamos, si?" Le pregunto Andrés preocupado.

"Está bien, asta mañana Andrés." Le contestó la joven desanimada.

En eso Andres se adelanto lo mas que pudo por las calles oscuras, cuando escucho un grito de Helga. El inmediatamente se guió por el llanto asta llegar al callejón. Sus ojos se abrieron en pánico cuando vió a tres pandilleros sobre ella. El inmediatamente fue a defenderla.

Andrés POV

Nunca me había pasado algo a si. Le di un golpe en la cara a unos de ellos y otro me ataco de sorpresa tumbándome en el suelo. Pero savia que no podía dejarme caer. Helga me necesitaba, pude tumbar a otro mientras me levantaba rápidamente, de pronto mire a alguien que saltó por el aire dando una patada de karate a un malhechor. Era Arnold, no se ni como llegó, o porque avía llegado pero sentí alivió en verlo. En eso le di un puñetazo al que había tumbado y mire como Arnold patio al desgraciado que tenia a Helga en el suelo.

Cuando todo pasó me acerque a Helga preguntando cómo estaba...

Arnold se levanto del suelo furioso, empujándome contra la pared. Se miraba lleno de rabia con sus ojos humedecidos. Por un momento quería empujarlo por la manera que me había agarrado de la camiseta pero. No quería causar más drama para Helga. Le explique, que yo no tuve nada que ver en eso y así fue como me soltó. Helga se miraba destrozada, los pandilleros le habían desgarrado su blusa y estaba templando mientras le hablaba a Arnold.

Yo quería ayudarla hacerla sentir mejor. Pero Arnold no paraba de consolarla. Yo puedo entender que ellos llevan más tiempo de conocerse, pero como quiera por ese lado no me gustaba que el estuviera ahí. Después que Helga se levantó pude hablar con ella y preguntarle, si quería que la llevara a su casa, pero Arnold volvió a meterse entre nosotros. Helga se miraba angustiada y tullida de miedo por lo que había pasado, más no la mire incómoda con la idea que Arnold la llevará a casa. Decidí en no protestar y me despedí de Helga.

El camino a casa fue muy difícil, no paraba de pensar en Helga y lo que le había sucedido. Por un lado me sentí bien en saber que pude hacer algo por ella, por otro lado el hecho que Arnold se metiera tanto entre nosotros me, molestaba.

Pero lo importantes fue, que Helga no pasó a un daño más grande y que pudo tener ayuda de ambos.*

Andrés vivía en una casa pequeña no muy lejos de la escuela. Entro por la puerta de enfrente escuchando el ruido feliz de una niña.

"Andy ya llegaste!" Le gritó la Niña mientras brincaba en sus brazos.

"Hola pama...que estabas haciendo?"

"Jugando pero papi ya quiere que me valla a acostar, dile que me deje jugar más tiempo Andy porfaaaaa...siiiii." La Niña lo miraba con ojitos rogones.

"No se pama, si papá dijo que es hora de dormir, a dormir...Pero primero, un viaje por el castillo volando!" Andrés la cargo levantado la en el aire mientras la Niña extendió sus brazos y piernas sintiendo como su hermano mayor la hacía volar por la casa.

La aventó en su cama, mientras la Niña reía.

"Ahora dientes y luego a dormir." Le dijo Andrés.

"Un cuento primero" le pidió la Niña mirando a Andrés con carita triste haciendo pucheros.

"Está bien, tú ganas pero primero dientes."

La pequeña se cepillo los dientes y tomó un libro dándoselo a Andrés para que lo leyera.

"Andy que te paso aquí en tu ceja?" Le pregunto apuntándole a una mancha roja que tenía.

"Oh esta?" Pregunto Andrés

"Si que te pasó Andy?"

"Tuve que luchar contra unos troles malos para defense a una doncella." Le contestó Andrés

"Y ganaste?" Pregunto la Niña muy entusiasmada.

"Creo que si" le contestó Andrés sonriéndole.

"Y la doncella te dio un besito?" Pregunto su hermanita.

"No pama, pero aver si me lo da después."

"Si que te de un beso. Ella es bonita?"

"Ya son muchas preguntas pama, te leeré un cuento y a dormir."

Después que Andrés le leyó un cuento a su hermanita, la dejó dormida en su habitación.

"Finalmente se durmió." Murmuró Andrés mientras caminaba hacia el patio de su casa, en donde encontró a su papá sentado en una mecedora.

"Hola mijo, escuché que llegaste." Le comentó su papá.

"Olivia está dormida?" Pregunto el señor

"Si le leí una historia y se quedó durmiendo."

"Porque llegaste tan tarde Andy?"

"Si, perdón. Me entretuve con unos amigos platicando y comimos unas hamburguesas." contestó Andrés sentándose en una silla a lado de su papá.

El señor se le quedó viendo a su hijo detalladamente. "Que te paso en tu ceja?"

"No fue nada." Contestó Andrés

"Nada, se ve rojo...té peleaste?"

Andrés voltio la mirada para otro lado.

"Entonces si te peleaste?" Le volvió a preguntar el señor con la mirada preocupada.

"Tuve un pequeño tome con alguien cuando estábamos jugando basketball, pero estoy bien Papá."

"Que bueno mijo, por un momento pensé que te habían pegado. Ten mucho cuidado."

"Si papá."

"Entonces ya tienes amigos?"

"Si unos chavos ahí con los que hablo."

"Qué tal amigas?" Pregunto su papá

Andrés sonrió mirando a otro lado.

"Ah entonces si conociste a alguien." Afirmó su papá.

"Si está chica es muy interesante, tiene un lado duro pero, parece que tiene una dulzura que me gustaría conocer mejor."

"Es bonita?" Su papá pregunto.

Andrés suspiro "Si es muy bonita, tiene ojos azules claros, pelo largo rubio y una sonrisa encantadora."

"Ya veo y tú crees que le gustas?" Pregunto el señor.

Andrés se levantó pasando su mano por su pelo. "No se pero acepto en salir conmigo así que ya veremos...Ya me iré a mi cuarto papá tengo tarea, buenas noches."

"Buenas noches hijo."

Andrés tomó su mochila, que muy apenas tenía libros ya que era la primera semana de escuela.

Camino hacia su cuarto y se acosto es su cama empezando a recordar todos los encuentros que tuvo con Helga y lo que había pasado en ese día.

"No puedo creer qué pasó eso, como pudo llegar Arnold tan rápido? Será que realmente abra algo entre Helga y Arnold? Ella dijo que no era su novio pero...aveces lo ve, nah quizás pienso de más...Pero Arnold definitivamente siente algo por ella, se le miro claramente en su mirada...Pero Helga acepto en salir conmigo, tengo una oportunidad para impresionarla, muchas cosas pueden pasar. No dejare de hablarle a Helga, nada más porque alguien esté interesado en ella."

Se decía Andrés mientras pasaba su vista por la habitación. Su cuarto estaba lleno de medallas y trofeos por campeonatos de boxeo. En una esquina tenia un escritorio viejo con una laptop en donde hacia su tarea. Su cuarto era muy pequeño, pero para el era mas que suficiente. En la pared arriba de su cama estaban las fotos de su Papa, hermanita y su mama.

"Campeón" se decía el mismo riéndose recordando cómo Helga se quejaba de él por haberla abrasado. "No le agrado que la abrazara...pero se puso bien chapeada de la cara cuando la apreté entre mis brazos. Será que le gusto a Helga?" Murmuraba Andrés suspirando. "Espero que Helga se encuentre mejor."

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **En este capítulo se miró el lado de Andrés y pudimos saber que es lo que piensa.**

 **También pudimos ver su hogar y su familia. Que opinan de Andrés asta ahorita?**

 **Saludos a todos y asta la próxima.**


	14. Chapter 14 La habitacion de corazones

Los parpados le pesaban mientras intentaba en abrir sus ojos lentamente. Sentía su cuerpo muy bien ajustado a lo que la rodeaba. Su mano tendida sobre un cuello, que no era el de ella y su pierna enroscada sobre la pierna cálida de...

"Arnold!" Helga se espanto abriendo los ojos de lo alarmada que estaba cuando se dio cuenta que seguía en el cuarto de el.

"mmm...mmm" susurraba Arnold todavía dormido.

La habitación seguía oscuro, ella no sabia en donde Arnold había puesto su mochila con su celular.

"Despierta cabeza de balón!" decía Helga mientras lo movía.

"mmm...te...ten-go...Helga..que pasa?!" contesto Arnold abriendo los ojos rápidamente.

"Que pasa?! Que no ves que sigo aquí Arnoldo!"

"Baja la voz Helga, no quiero que nos escuchen." murmuro el.

"Ya me voy a mi casa antes que mis papas se enteren que no estoy en mi cuarto y me maten. En donde están mis cosas?" pregunto Helga bajándose de la cama.

"ahhh... creo que los puse...oh aquí están." contesto Arnold agarrando su mochila.

"Que hora son?" pregunto Helga mirando a su celular. "Criminal! Son las tres de la mañana! No puede ser que todo este tiempo estábamos acostados en tu cama!"

"Que acostados!? Que no estábamos senta-dos en la cama?!" pregunto Arnold nerviosamente.

"No cabeza de balón! Que no te diste cuenta? Estábamos tendidos sobre tu cama, creo que te recostaste y yo me resbale contigo...no se ni como paso."

"Enserio, acostados... juntos." contesto Arnold con su mirada distraída imaginándose como se miraban los dos durmiendo.

"Ya me voy." Contestó Helga desesperada mientras subía los escalones para salir por la ventanilla de la terraza.

"Helga espera, yo me iré contigo."

"Claro que no, tu quédate aquí...yo me apresurare para llegar a mi casa."

"No Helga! No te iras sola yo te acompañare!" Arnold agarro su celular y siguió a Helga, saliendo por la terraza y bajando las escaleras del edificio.

Los dos se apresuraron para llegar a la casa de Helga. Cuando finalmente llegaron, ella se subió por unas escaleras de emergencia y abrió su ventana que la tenia sin candado.

"Shhhhh...no hagas ruido" Le advirtió mientras entraban a su cuarto, abrió la puerta de su recámara y se asomo al pasillo.

"Que bueno, parece que no se dieron cuenta que no estaba..,y tampoco tengo llamadas perdidas de ellos."

Mientras Helga le decía, Arnold observaba detalladamente su habitación. La pared era de tapiz con corazones pequeños, sobre su cama había un oso de peluche con una almohada de corazón y pegado en la pared un marco de fotos grandes lleno de dibujos de arte y poemas. El cuarto de Helga mostraba un lado de ella que el no conocía. Arnold pasó saliva nerviosamente mientras admiraba su dormitorio.

"Que tanto miras cabeza de balón" pregunto Helga mirándolo con la ceja levanta.

"Tus corazones...digo tu, no...nada." Contestó con la mirada al suelo apenado.

"Bueno no quiero que andes de fisgón en mi cuarto, así que no le pongas mucha atención a lo que tengo."

Los nervios de estar en la presencia de ella lo afligía, se sobaba el cuello mirándola con los cachetes rojos mientras pensaba. _Nunca me imagine que mostrara tanta dulzura en su cuarto, que tierna es._

"Bueno...gracias por, todo cabeza de balón...y gracias por acompañarme a mi casa." le agradeció Helga mordiendo su labio.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Arnold se le acerco abrazándola fuertemente, respirando el olor de su pelo.

Helga POV

En el momento en que me abrazó, mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho de lo fuerte que latía. Mis piernas se debilitaron y por un momento creo que me puse a temblar. La mente me daba vueltas con tantos pensamientos que flotaban en mi memoria. Tantas veces que buscaba la atención de Arnold, soñando por el día que el me amara y se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero ese día nunca llego. Su abrazo era cálido, seguro y tranquilo...no podía entender porque lo estaba asiendo, porque me abrazaba con tanta fuerza sin decirme nada. Sera que realmente esta sintiendo algo por mi...vamos Helga despierta esto es tan solo un sueño, no dejes que tu mente te ponga ideas que no son ciertas, el no puede sentir algo por mi.*

"Ya estoy en mi casa Romeo, ya puedes soltarme." le dijo Helga empujándolo.

"AAAAh...si perdón Helga...es que, te quería abrazar y...decir que..." Arnold la agarro de las manos mientras la miraba profundamente intentando en buscar las palabras correctas para expresar todo lo que sentía hacia ella.

Arnold POV

Había algo en la mirada de Helga que me llamaba, sus ojos hermosos azules eran como el mar, hundiéndome cada vez más y más en ella. Su mirada me llevaba hasta lo más profundo de su corazón y ahí guardado escondido como el secreto más valioso de ella, había un sentimiento que era solo para mi.

"Mira cabeza de balón ya es tarde y no podemos hablar mucho, mis papás nos pueden escuchar...yo entiendo que, muchas cosas pasaron hoy...y...y...nos o tú te dejaste llevar, supongo ...como cuando éramos niños que me abrazabas por la nada..."

Helga se empezó a agitar de nervios."Ya vete a tu casa que esta peligroso, también necesito que me mandes un mensaje cuando llegues, para poder dormir tranquila...no te quiero en mi conciencia si te pasa algo en el camino."

"Pero Helga, necesito en poder...espera, me vas a dar tu número?"

Helga se quedo pensando "Oh si parece que nunca te he dado mi numero de cel...bueno que esperas guarda mi numero te lo voy a dar, antes que me arrepienta camarón con pelos!"

No lo pensó ni dos veces y rápidamente saco su celular de su bolsillo para guardar el numero de Helga.

"Te voy a dar mi numero Arnoldo, pero te lo advierto, no se lo des a nadie jamás!"

"Claro que no Helga, como crees...lo cuidare con mi vida."

"Nada mas te lo advierto! Mi numero es 321-22-12-34, necesito que me mandes un texto llegando a tu casa."

"Si por supuesto te lo enviare." Le contestó Arnold con sus manos casi templando de la emoción en guardar el número de ella.

"Vamos Arnoldo ya vete." Helga lo empezó a empujar para que se saliera. "Y recuerda esperaré tu texto cuando llegues."

Después que Arnold saliera por la ventana de Helga. El corrió a la casa de huéspedes desesperado por llegar para mandarle a Helga el menaje. En ese momento no le dio miedo en recorrer por las calles oscuras. Su mente lo tenía lleno de la imagen de ella y su sonrisa.

Cuando Helga miró a Arnold que se había ido, se tiro en su cama soltando un suspiro.

"Awwww, Criminal...no puede ser! Que are con esa cabeza de balón, cada ve se pone más complicado y me inquieta con su actitud, como me caí mal todo lo que hace y...y sin embargo cómo lo adoro, este día fue el más horrendo y...feliz día de mi vida...mi bello amado príncipe cambio mi mundo por completo. Primero me defendió y después me llevo a su casa en donde me cuido estando acostada en su cama! Y como me abrazó tan cálidamente, tan tierno...algo que el tiene es lo sensible que es a todo lo qué lo rodea...y no puede ser cómo fue que nos quedamos...dormidos. Por Dios! Me dormí con Arnold!"

Helga suspiraba con sus manos sobre su pecho. "Pero, cuantas chicas abran subido a su cuarto? Primero metió a Lila y después de ella quien save cuantas más!? Quizás yo no fui algo especial para el...quizás me estoy dejando llevar por mis sentimientos...quizás soy una torpe, bruta en pensar que el podría...que podría, amarme. Pero..."

Ella tocó sus labios recordando el beso que Arnold le había dado ese día en el salón de música. "Pero como pudo ser que me aya besado...porque me besó? Será...que realmente...pero, el no mencionó nada hoy sobre el beso o, sobre si realmente siente algo hacia mi...Oh es, este tormento que me llena mi corazón de dolor y pasión por el...porque!? Porque debo de amarlo sin poder decirle nada, porque me aflijo cayendo en mi rincón oscuro de suspiros y amor, no es la salida. Quiero escapar esta tormenta de amor que llueve sobre mi día a día, necesito ver la luz de la verdad...y que es esa verdad? Cual será el resplandor de lo que realmente necesito enfocarme para ya no sentir esto..."

Helga empezó a recordar cómo Andrés la ayudo y le sonreía."Andrés tan gentil y paciente... el también fue un héroe hoy, será que debería de dejarlo que sea mi amigo?"

Helga camino a su ropero y se miró en el espejo con los ojos bien abiertos de sorpresa "No puede ser! Tengo puesta la camiseta roja de Arnold!"

Unos minutos después Arnold llegó a su cuarto y le mando un texto a Helga.

"Helga, ya llegue a mi casa."

"Que bueno cabeza de balón, ya podré dormir tranquila."

"Realmente estabas tan preocupada por mi?"

"Claro Arnoldo, que piensas que estoy hecha de piedra o que!?"

"Yo se que no, pero es bueno en saber que te importo."

 _Pasaron tres minutos..._

"Helga? Te importo?""

"Ay cabeza de balón como molestas, si me importas contento! "

"Si ️" - Arnold

"Guarda mi número Helga para lo que sete ofrezca."

 _Cinco minutos después..._

Guardarás mi número?" - Arnold

"Así como molestas, no lo creo "

" :( " - Arnold

"Ya cabeza de balón, está bien guardaré tu número...feliz?"

" :) si!" - Arnold

"Duermete que es de madrugada y tenemos escuela mañana." - Helga

"Helga?"

"Ya duerme cabeza de balón!"

"Me da pena en decirlo" - Arnold

"Entonces no lo digas ...y duérmete!" - Helga

"Helga...no miraré mi cama igual, sin ti." - Arnold

Helga miro el texto y sintió un infarto de corazón. No savia ni que responder.

"Ya cabeza de balón! No exageres y duérmete!"

"Buenas noches Helga y sobre mi camiseta te puedes quedar con ella :)"

"Olvídalo mañana te la regresaré Arnoldo!"

"No insisto quédate con ella. Se te ve bien puesta" - Arnold

":0" - Helga mando una carita apenada.

"Perdón me equivoque de carita quise mandar zzzzz " - Helga

 _Arnold mando una carita con un beso._

"Perdón también yo me equivoqué de carita ;) " - Arnold.

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Pobre Helga como podrá dormir esa noche? LOL y Arnold ya tiene su numero de celular y no creo que lo suelte por nada.**

 **Helga tiene mucho en su mente y Arnold tiene que aprender a hablar con Helga LOL pero parece que sus últimos textos fueron mas sinceros ja ja.**

 **Me encantó como este capítulo empezó y termino. Espero que a todos le aya gustado. Díganme que opinan. Asta la próxima...saludos y gracias por sus comentarios!**


	15. Chapter 15 El regalo

Al siguiente día Helga desperto imaginándose si todo lo que había pasado el día anterior fue una horrenda pesadilla seguida por un dulce adorable sueño.

"No puedo creer que todo eso aya pasado ayer!" Helga suspiro. "Criminal nos quedamos dormidos juntos aaaawwwww." se revolcaba en la cama de la emoción. "Y después estuvo aquí en mi cuarto abrazándome con lo dulce y tierno que es ...como podré mirarlo sin que mi mirada lo vea con mis nervios de amor!" Ella se pego en la mejilla con su mano "Vamos Helga reacciona, levántate, báñate y ponte lista para enfrentar el día."

Después de estar lista agarro su celular y miró los textos de Arnold que le había mandado.

"Esa cabeza de balón piensa que me quedaré con su camiseta nada más por que el cree que me veo bien en ella, pues no es así! Se la regresaré para que vea que no estoy desespera en tener algo de él! Oh pero lo estoy...me quiero quedar con su dulce recuerdo de aroma de el y el mío in prendado en la camiseta.Ohhh..."

Su celular recibió un texto. Lo miro y era Phoebe.

"Helga, buenos días cómo estás? Te estuve marcando ayer, todo bien?"

"Si Phoebe todo está bien y no vas a creer lo qué pasó, te cuento en el camión"

Helga bajo las escaleras corriendo para encontrarse con su mamá que estaba en la cocina utilizando la licuadora. Helga estaba buscando una barrita de desayuno, cuando su mamá la miró.

"Oh querida ahí estás, te mande un texto y no me contestaste. Anoche fui a un lado y me acorde que tu amiga te dejaría en la casa. Cuando llegue me asome a tu cuarto y estabas dormida, no te quise despertar."

Helga la miro muy confundida "En serio Miriam, pero no tengo textos tuyos ni llamadas? Estás segura que marcaste mi número?"

"Oh si me acuerdo muy bien marqué...Mmmm eso es extraño en mi celular dice que le marqué a Olga, ja ja que raro."

Helga se le quedó viendo molesta por haberla confundido con Olga y por no haberla levantado anoche. "Diablos Mirian asta en el teléfono me confundes por Olga. Que hora era cuando entraste en mi cuarto?"

"Uh no se...tal vez las 9:30 o las 10 no me acuerdo. Será que entre a tu habitación o quizás..."

"Ya me voy Miriam sigue acordándote cuando entraste a mi cuarto porque en mi opinión, nunca entraste aver si estaba bien! Déjame te digo algo, yo no tuve raite anoche tuve que caminar a mi casa. Pude haber amanecido golpeada o quizás asta muerta y tú...grrr..Adiós!"

Helga camino a la parada del camino intentando en tranquilizarse en donde se encontró con Phoebe.

"Phoebe me siento muy mal. Tengo que desahogarme de todo."

"Por supuesto Helga, soy todo oído."

Helga le explicó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Como su mamá y papá se olvidaron de ella y como había sido asaltada pero gracias a Andrés y Arnold no pasó a mayores.

Ya iban sentadas en el camion y Helga no paraba de decirle como Arnold fue tan lindo con ella.

"Helga como llegaste a tu casa si estabas en el cuarto de mantecado?"

"Me desperate y me di cuena que tan tarde era. Arnold no queria que me fuera sola a mi casa y me acompaño. Despues que llegamos a mi habitación le dije que me mandara un texto cuando llegara a su casa para saver que aya llegado bien y asi paso."

"Entonces tu y mantecado se quedaron dormidos...juntos!"

"Shhhh...Phoebe no lo digas tan fuerte." Le dijo Helga poniéndole la mano sobre la boca

"Si nos quedamos dormidos pero me desperté y nos fuimos a mi casa."

"Déjame entiendo esto bien, ustedes estaban arriba de la cama?"

"Si" contestó Helga

"Acostados completamente..."

"Si Phoebe. Pero no pasó como tú crees. Estábamos sentados en su cama recargados en su librero que está pegado con su cama y no se qué pasó pero...cuando desperté estábamos tendidos...y como desperté Phoebe, estaba prácticamente enrollada en su cuerpo."

"Ay Helga...nada más porque era mantecado el es muy caballeroso, que si hubiera sido cualquier otro..."

"Phoebe por favor, para empezar Helga G Pataki nunca se dejaría llevar al cuarto de cualquier persona y si decidí en estar ahí mas tiempo fue porque el..." Helga cerraba los ojos recordando cómo Arnold la abrazó cálidamente en su cama.

"Helga, Helga."

"uh...si Phoebe." respondió Helga despertando de su recuerdo.

"Helga parece que...pero no quiero que te molestes o' que lo tomes de una mala manera pero...parece que mantecado tiene sentimientos por ti."

"Sentimientos Phoebe, haber explica."

"Dices que primero te dio un beso durante la hora de lonche, despues te defendio de los pandilleros..."

"Si pero Andres tambien me defendio, Phoebe."

"Si correcto Andres tambien te ayudo y tercero...Arnold te llevo a su cuarto en donde se quedo cuidandote asta que te quedaste dormida."

"Para ahi Phoebe...dime tu, si Lila o Ruth se le hubieran disque desmallado en sus brazos, tu crees que Arnold las hubiera llevado a su cuarto para cuidarlas, si no las hubiera podido llevar a ningun otro lado?"

"Bueno ay que explorar las posibilidades y..."

"Dime Phoebe claramente si o' no?"

Phoebe solto un suspiro pensando, se ajustó sus lentes y contestó "Si Helga tienes razon, el las hubiera llevado a su habitación y las cuidaría."

"Ya vez Phoebe, que tan especial soy yo para el...si Arnold, mi cabeza de balon hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquier otra chica." dijo Helga mirando al suelo tristemente.

En eso ella levanto la mirada y miro a Arnold subiéndose al camino con Gerald. El apenas la miraba cuando otro amigo lo saludo, en eso voltio su mirada a otro lado.

"El no siente nada por mi Phoebe." agrego Helga

"Pero como puedes explicar lo del beso Helga, tu misma lo diguiste, que el se te quedo viendo con una mirada penetrante."

"No se Phoebe el beso fue...fue, como un sueño esperado tanto tiempo por mi, fue un regalo...para el no se que significó, tal vez se dejo llevar con el hecho que Andres me esta buscando y siente algo territorial. No tengo ni idea que le pasa por la mente aveces."

"Territorial Helga?"

"uhg, si...no?"

Phoebe la miraba seriamente "Te advierto Helga que no descartes que todos cambiamos y mantecado quizás esta cambiando sus sentimientos por ti. También mencionaste que el se quedó dormido a lado tuyo abrazándote, no creo que el se aya sentido tan cómodo, como para haber hecho eso con cualquier otra joven."

Helga se quedo sería pensando.

En unos asientos más adelantes Gerald platicaba con Arnold.

"Mmm.mmm.mmm te veo medio desvelado Arnold. No será que estabas muy ocupado anoche?"

"Gerald yo soy caballero y respete a Helga mientras estuvo en mi cuarto."

"Si te creo hermano. Pero si te vez desvelado. Qué pasó siempre?"

"Lleve a Helga a su casa cuando se sintió mejor y...ya."

"Entonces no pasó más entre ustedes?"

"No Gerald no pasó nada más y...aunque hubiera pasado no te diría. Ay momentos entre yo y Helga que nada más son...para mi."

"Claro hermano...yo entiendo. Tú crees que Andrés tuvo algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Helga?"

"No creo, pero si el tuvo algo que ver...se topará conmigo!" contestó Arnold con el puño cerrado.

"Entonces todavía no ay nada entre tú y Helga?"

"De qué manera preguntas Gerald?"

"Digo tanto tiempo juntos y no le dijiste nada sobre como te sientes sobre ella."

"No lo mire como el mejor momento, ella estaba muy estresada y emocional."

"No pues si me imagino...tú sabrás cuando le podrás confesar tus sentimientos hermano. Será que todavía ella siente algo por ti después de tanto tiempo?"

Arnold se quedó pensativo mirando por la ventana del camión recordando el beso y el abrazo de Helga en su habitación. Humedeció sus labios y contestó. "Ella siente algo por mi...no se cómo describirlo pero, mire algo muy especial en su mirada."

El camión llegó a la escuela y todos los estudiantes se bajaron.

"Gerald necesito hablar con Helga para preguntarle cómo amaneció."

"Claro Arnold, te veo más tarde."

Los dos se despidieron con su saludo de ellos.

Arnold se apresuró para alcanzarla.

"Helga espera!" Le gritó Arnold

Helga se detuvo y se voltio mirándolo.

Arnold sitió como su corazón se aceleraba viendo cómo Helga lo miraba con su pelo rubio suelto cayendo en sus hombros. El no le quitaba la mirada de enzima mientras caminaba hacia ella, de repente Susana se le atravesó haciéndole a Arnold unas preguntas.

Helga POV

Escuché la voz de mi adorable amor y sentí un escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Me voltee aver lo y mire como casi corría hacia mi. Será que realmente está cambiando su corazón, como dijo Phoebe. Será que realmente siente algo por mi. Repentinamente se atravesó Susana enfrente de el deteniéndolo. El inmediatamente puso toda su atención en ella.

Claro siempre a sido así, nada más se le atraviesa una chica supuestamente bonita para el y anda como un tonto. Me lo debí haber imaginado. Casi llegaba a mi casillero cuando mire a alguien parado recargándose en el. Por Dios era Andrés y se miraba tan, tan...lindo. Traía puesto unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta plateada de botones con su pelo medio peinado para atrás y tenía en sus manos un osito de peluche con un moño rosado. Me empecé a poner nerviosa y no se porque.*

" Buenos días Helga, como amaneciste?" Le pregunto con una sonrisa dulce.

"Awww...Buenos días...Andrés. Estoy bien." Le contestó con la respiración un poco agitada mientras intentaba en abrir su casillero que se le seguía atorando, no le atinaba a la combinación. "Ábrete maldita cosa!"

"Siempre batallas mucho con tú casillero?" Le pregunto Andrés con una sonrisa suave en su cara.

"Aaaah veces...si...ah finalmente se abrió." Helga estaba intentando en meter sus libros y la camiseta de Arnold rápidamente en su casillero.

"Te traje un regalito. Lo mire en la tienda y me recordó a ti. Espero que te sientas mejor después de lo que pasó ayer. Me quede con mucho pendiente sobre ti. Llegaste bien a tu casa?"

"Si llegue claro, porque no habría de haber llegado...gracias por el osito...nunca habría recibido un detalle así." Contestó Helga rápidamente. _Oh cíelo! Porqué le tuve que decir eso, el no necesitaba saber que nadie me a regalado un oso, que inteligente fuiste Helga._ Pensó ella.

"Entonces tengo el honor de ser el primero." Le contestó Andrés mirándola fijamente a sus ojos mientras le entregaba el osito.

"Whoa..son grises o verdes...que digo perdón." Murmuro Helga intentando en mirar a otro lado.

Andrés sonrió sin quitarle los ojos de enzima a ella. "Son verdes pero a veces se ven grises depende la luz o quien me mire." Le contestó acercándose más a ella casi queriéndole dar un beso.

Helga pasó saliva dando un paso a tras. "Realmente me impresionaste campeón por la manera en que me defendiste. No savia que podías pegar así."

"Estado en clases de boxeo por casi tres años. Si puedo dar un buen golpe es gracias a mi entrenamiento. Me hubiera gustado en haber podido ayudar más pero..."

La mirada caída de Andrés conmovió a Helga.

Sin pensarlo ella le agarro su mejilla tiernamente. "Mira campeón yo me sentía...bueno ya casi avía perdido la esperanza que alguien me ayudara y...el hecho que tú llegaste luchando por mi a pesar que eran dos contra ti y en la oscuridad, haciendo todo lo posible para quitármelos de enzima...significó mucho para mi, gracias."

"Entonces me regalarías un abrazo?" El Pregunto tímidamente mordiéndose él labio.

Helga sonrió y lo abrazó. Andrés la abrazó de la cintura apretándola más a él.

"Hey, hey, no tan fuere campeón, dame mi espacio tengo que respirar también." Le dijo Helga mientras se alejaba de él regresando a su casillero. "Y no te acostumbres a los abrazos, te lo di porque me ayudaste anoche nada más por eso."

Durante todo ese tiempo Arnold los miraba desde lejos con su boca casi abierta y sus manos sudadas de lo frío que se sentía por dentro. El tenía pensado en encontrarse con Helga en su casillero cuando miró a Andrés muy cercas a ella entregándole el oso. Arnold sentía la boca seca, su corazón le brincaba en el pecho de ver a Helga abrazando a alguien más.

Por un momento quería correr hacia ella y alejarla de ahí. Pero no podía, el prefirió aguantarse su celos, a arriesgarse a que Helga se enojara con el. Arnold savia que ella se molestaría nuevamente si el interfiriera en ese momento. Lleno de cólera y respirando fuertemente camino a la clase por otro lado.

Cuando Helga llegó a su clase, Arnold ya estaba sentado en su escritorio.

"Buenos días cabeza de balón...escuché que me hablaste pero como te mire tan entretenido con alguien ya no te espere."

"Si pero nada más fue un segundo que me entretuve. Quería preguntarte sobre cómo habías amanecido y...que si habías, dormido bien." le comentó Arnold mirándola firmemente a los ojos, poniéndola media inquieta.

"Ammm... si dormí bien."

"Toda la noche?" Le pregunto Arnold todavía mirándola.

 _La campana sonó para el inicio de la primera clase..._

Helga se puso roja de los cachetes, abrió su libro buscando algo en el.

"Mejor mira para adelante cabeza de balón antes que el maestro te regañe."

Arnold acercó su rostro al de Helga y le murmuró. "Yo dormí muy cómodamente _toda_ la noche."

Helga abrió sus ojos sintiendo como le faltaba el aire para respirar. Arnold voltio la mirada para enfrente de la clase y empezó a tomar notas, dejando a Helga con ese pensamiento en su mente.

El maestro empezó con la clase del día y anunció de un proyecto que sería hecho en grupo de dos.

"Cada alumno recibirá el nombre del libro para que entreguen un reporte completo de no menos de 15 hojas explicando detalladamente todo sobre la historia. Quiero que al final de cada hoja cada alumna ponga su punto de vista sobre lo que escribieron juntos. Empezaré a dar los nombres de los estudiantes, les advierto no cambiare a nadie, así que espero que puedan comunicarse bien con quien les toque. Este proyecto será entregado pronto así que empiecen a prepararse desde hoy."

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Ay que Arnold tuvo que dejarle ir ese comentario a Helga. Ja ja**

 **Pero pobrecito por lo que le tocó en ver.**

 **Gracias y saludos dejen un comentario.**

 **Sobre el siguiente capítulo...**

 **Para los que creen quien le tocará a Arnold. Se esperan una sorpresa Ji ji.**


	16. Chapter 16 Arnold

Arnold POV

La mañana después que Helga había estado en mi cuarto me dejó asombrado. Todo lo qué pasó el día anterior desde ese cálido beso, asta que nos quedamos dormidos en mi cama fue, in real. Cerré mis ojos y todavía podía sentirla en mis brazos confortando la. Solté un suspiro pensando en cómo era posible, que aquella niña que siempre mostró tanta fortaleza, fuera algún día a caer en mis brazos necesitando tanto de mi. Me partió el corazón en ser testigo de su sufrimiento anoche, pero me siento satisfecho de haberla acompañado lo más que pude ayudándola a sanar su dolor.

También recordaba cuando estuve en su cuarto...su cuarto de corazones. La decoración que mostraba su dormitorio revela algo muy diferente a cómo Helga intenta en verse con los demás. Parece que ella tiene una pasión interior al arte y los poemas que me dejo pasmado. Los poemas...yo me acuerdo que hace años encontré un diario rosa lleno de corazones y poemas escritos para mi. Será que el diario es de...

( _ding...ding)_

Sonó el timbre de mi celular, había llegado un texto que interrumpió mi pensamiento, rápidamente lo agarré pensando que era Helga, pero no el texto era de Gerald.

"Hey hermano cómo estás? Algo interesante que aya pasado anoche? Ja ja ja estoy bromeando. Te veo en la parada." - Gerald

Mire la hora y era tarde, _no puede ser dormí de más! pensé_. Me cambie rápidamente ya no tenía tiempo de bañarme. Mientras me cambiaba me dio un aroma dulce de vainilla, olí mi brazo inmediatamente me acorde de Helga. Se me había quedado su aroma de crema dulce en mi piel. Lo olí de nuevo profundamente. "Ay que dulce es mi Helga, tendré su aroma toda el día".

Después de estar listo corrí a la cosita a desayunar un cereal rápido. Mi abuelo se estaba preparando un emparedado de mermelada con maní.

"Buenos días Shortman. Ya veo que se te hizo tarde."

"Si abuelo me quede dormido, se me olvidó en poner la alarma anoche."

"Mmm...que extraño a ti nunca se te olvida tu alarma...será que algo paso anoche Arnold?"

Mi rostro se congelo "aaaaa...no porque?"

"Pregunto porque a ti nunca se te olvida, será que te entretuviste con algo Shortman?"

Mi boca se secó pensando que contestar "Claro que no abuelo estaba dor-mido."

"Mmmmm es que me desperté pata ir al baño y creo aver escuchado algo en la madrugada. Estabas hablando con alguien en el teléfono o tenías a alguien en tu habitación Shortman?"

"No abuelo pero Gerald me llamo anoche preguntándome sobre algo que le urgía y no se que hora era..."

"Esta bien Shortman nada más recuerda en no desvelarte mucho con amigos."

"Si abuelo. Ya me voy te veo más tarde."

Me apresuré a la parada del camión y Gerald ya me estaba esperando.

"Finalmente llegas Arnold pensé que no alcanzarías el camión."

"Se me hizo tarde Gerald."

El camión llegó y nos subimos, lo primero que mire entrando al camión fue Helga, ella me miraba con sus ojos caídos casi triste en verme. No entiendo porque, será que amaneció mal?

En eso un compañero de la escuela me habló y me distrajo. Después, platique con Gerald de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y rápidamente pasó el tiempo y llegamos a la escuela.

Nos bajamos del autobús y me despedí de Gerald. Quería hablar con Helga antes de empezara la escuela. Quizás ella se sentía mal sobre algo. La mire desde lejos y aún de espalda la miraba tan bella . _Helga espera!_ Le grite e inmediatamente se voltio. Su pelo brillando con la luz del sol resplandeciendo su imagen mientras me miraba. Ya casi llegaba a ella cuando una joven se me atravesó, era Susana.

"Arnold, tengo unos boletos para ir al cine y a la pista de patinaje gratis y pensé qué tal vez podríamos ir juntos. Como la vez pasada quede mal contigo y...ya no salimos...pensé que ahora podríamos ir. Te interesa?" me pregunto Susana esperando mi respuesta muy ansiosamente. Mire para adelante a donde estaba Helga pero ya no estaba, se había ido..

"Mira Susana ahorita no es el mejor momento y..."

"Ya se Arnold, el maestro de matemáticas nos tiene tan atorados con tarea pero, quizás podríamos ir este fin de semana...tendríamos que ir pronto porque estos boletos tienen fecha de vencimiento y también..."

Increíblemente Susana no paraba de hablar y yo, que quería alcanzar a Helga.

"Después te aviso, adiós te veo en la clase."

Finalmente pude despedirme de ella, me aleje lo más rápido que pude. La verdad, es que no quería salir con ella, mi único interés era Helga, pero no savia como decirle a Susana que no me interesaba, le dire cuando tenga más tiempo. Ahora me encontraré con Helga en su casillero y si se siente mejor la invitaré a ir a...

No, mi Helga está con Andrés! Ahora que quiere con ella!?...Me sentía tan inútil ahí parado mirando como tonto sin poder hacer o decir nada...Tomó todas mis fuerza para detenerme, quería correr hacia ella y decirle a ese patan en su cara, que el corazón de ella me pertenece a mi! No podía dejar de mirar como intentaba en acercarse a ella...de pronto Helga tocó su mejilla suavemente y lo abrazó. En ese momento sentí todo mi cuerpo frío, el aire se me escapaba del pecho. Como pudo Helga haberlo abrazado, ella no puede sentir algo por el...o' si!?...Mejor me aleje antes de que explotara e hiciera algo que después me arrepentiría. Yo conozco a mi Helga y se que no me perdonaría si llegara yo a...ni quiero pensar. Mejor camine a la clase, ahí esperare a que llegue y veré cómo reaccionará cuando le recuerde algo muy especial.

La espere en el salón pacientemente, de rato llego muy tranquila, no podía negar que a pesar que tuve una mala mañana nada más en verla alegraba mi corazón. Atrás de ella venía el, tan campante que se miraba, pero el no tiene idea de lo que Helga guarda en su corazón. Ella se me acercó y me saludo rápidamente casi queriéndome evitar.

 _Si pero nada más fue un segundo...quería preguntarte cómo amaneciste y si dormiste bien?_...Cuando le pregunté, inmediatamente le cambio el rostro, lo mire en sus ojos, ella quería tapar algo que yo podía mirar claramente.

"Si...dormí bien." Me contestó muy nerviosamente, ella pensó que no lo notaría pero lo mire más claro que el agua.

 _Toda la noche?_ Le pregunté apropósito, ella savia muy bien a lo qué me refería, quería recordarle que parte de lo noche estuvo en mis brazos...Quería ver su mirada dominada por mi. La quería poner nerviosa enfrente de el. Quería ver si realmente, sentía ella algo por mi.

"Mejor mira para adelante cabeza de balón..." me dijo mirando el libro. Savia que la tenía inquieta por el recuerdo, me le acerqué lo más que pude y le murmuré para que nada más ella escuchara. _Yo dormí muy cómodamente toda la noche._ Levantó su mirada casi temblando con sus mejillas chapeadas, nunca se me olvidará su carita, era justo lo que quería ver. Helga cree que no lo veo, pero el brillo en sus ojos no me engañan. Con una sonrisa traviesa me voltee para enfrente sabiendo que a pesar de tanto tiempo que había pasado, Helga sentía algo por mi.

 **Autor notas:**

 **Este fue un capítulo sorpresa y me encantó.**

 **Párese que Arnold quería poner a Helga en aprietos enfrente de Andrés y lo logró ja ja. Ay que Arnold!**

 **Terminamos en lo mismo que el capítulo anterior pero ahora hemos visto en que estuvo pensando Arnold todo el tiempo y que le dijo Susana.**

 **Ahora vendrá lo interesante.**

 **Asta el próximo capítulo**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me encantan.**

 **Saludos a todos!**


	17. Chapter 17 El proyecto de escuela

El maestro se le quedó viendo a los estudiantes con la lista de nombres en su mano.

"Los grupos son..." El profesor empezó a mencionar nombre tras nombre.

Arnold casi se sujetaba del escritorio de la tensión, mientras escuchaba como el maestro seguía con la lista.

 _Que me toque Helga,_ pendo Arnold.

Atrás de Arnold, Helga mordía su lápiz de los nervios.

 _Que no me toque Arnold,_ pensó ella.

Finalmente casi llegando al final de la lista, el maestro mencionó.

"Arnold y...Rhonda."

Arnold se reclinó para atrás en su asiento.

 _Genial porque Rhonda...entonces a quien le tocará_ _Helga_. Pensó el.

El maestro continuó con la lista.

"Muy bien eso son todos los estudiantes ahora quiero que..."

"Profesor!" Helga levantó la mano.

"Si Helga"

"Usted no mencionó mi nombre."

El maestro miró su lista analizando los nombres "Ah si, como tú llegaste tarde el primer día, no te alcance a poner en mi primera lista, creo que tampoco agregue a...bien, entonces será...Helga y Andrés."

"Maldicion!"

Todos se quedaron asombrados mirando a.

"Arnold Shortman, una palabra más y te mandaré a detención todo el día! Quedó claro!" Lo advirtió el maestro mirándolo muy molesto.

"Perdóneme profesor lo dije sin pensarlo, es que...me acorde de una tarea que no traje para otra clase" No _puede ser que aya dicho eso en voz alta_ , _que me pasó_! Pensó Arnold nerviosamente.

"Quedó advertido!...Ahora clase quiero que empiecen a trabajar en sus reportes desde hoy. Esta es la lista de libros para que trabajen, cada equipo tendrá un libro diferente."

El maestro pasó el nombre del libro a cada estudiante y la clase continúo.

Arnold suspiro pensando _Este no es mi día._

Al terminar la clase Andrés se le acercó a Helga.

"Por un lado fue bueno que llegáramos tarde en el primer día."

"Afortunado tu campeón...Ven, vamos a hablar a otro lado." Helga lo agarro de la mano casi jalándolo a un lugar retirado del salón.

Arnold miro cómo Helga había tomado a Andrés de la mano para sacarlo de la clase. Rápidamente el agarro sus libros, para irse tras ellos cuando Rhonda se le atravesó.

"A donde vas tan inquietó Arnold?"

"Ahorita no Rhonda!" Contest Arnold queriéndose alejar de ella.

"Que vas a ser Arnold!? Arrebatárselo de encima!?"

Arnold se detuvo "Que saves tu Rhonda!?"

Rhonda se le acercó a el y le murmuro.

"Estado observando cómo ves a Helga y es obvio...así que. Yo se que andas gaga por ella...y también se, que el chico más guapo de la escuela anda tras ella...y no me refería a ti."

Arnold se quedó congelado mirando a otro lado evitando la mirada de Rhonda.

"Mira Arnold, si quieres que Helga te ponga más atención yo te puedo ayudar."

"No necesito tu ayuda Rhonda."

"Oh si, bueno yo quiero la atención de Andrés a si que...quizás podamos ayudarnos. Te paso mi número y luego hablamos para vernos en mi casa o en la biblioteca para lo del proyecto y para lo otro...si estás interesado." Rhonda le dio a Arnold un papelito con su número.

El guardo el papel y salió de la clase buscando a Helga que ya se había desaparecido con Andrés.

En un pasillo por las escaleras Helga y Andrés hablaban a solas.

"Si querias hablar con migo en privado me hubieras dicho." Le comentó Andrés sonriendo.

"No, es que me quería salir de la clase lo antes posible." le dijo Helga.

"Pasa algo?" Pregunto Andrés mirándola sospechosamente.

"No pasa nada porque?" Le pregunto Helga un poco nerviosa

"Helga está pasando algo entre tú y Arnold?"

"Awwww claro que no! Porque abría de pasar algo...si la pregunta no tiene sentido. Pero me decías sobre ser...afortunado. A que te referías?"

"Ah si, fui muy afortunado de aver caído arriba de ti en ese día."

"Lo dices por ti, porque yo era la que estaba en el suelo y tu no eres liviano campeón!" Contestó Helga con las manos en la cintura.

Andrés se rió "Tienes razón. Para la otra mejor yo estaré en el suelo y tú te puedes caer arriba."

"Que aprovechado eres! Párale con tu coqueteo que no funcionará conmigo Andrés!"

"Oh me miraste coqueto?" Pregunto el.

"Mejor para ahí antes que me enoje contigo!" Le contestó Helga con la ceja levantada.

"Solo bromeaba Helga. Es que te miraba muy intensa, pero ya te veo más relajada...Entonces quieres que empecemos con el proyecto hoy o' otro día?"

"Que sea hoy campeón porque estaré muy ocupada todos estos días."

"Bueno. Te mandare un texto más tarde para vernos en la biblioteca."

Más tarde durante la hora de lonche, Helga hablaba con Phoebe mientras comían.

"Cómo va todo con Gerald, Phoebe?"

"Gerald es muy dulce conmigo Helga, nunca pensé que pudiera ser así entre nosotros"

"Que bueno Phoebe, tu eres la mejor chica para el y espero que el lo sepa."

"Si Helga gracias y yo te avisaré sobre la doble cita para poder salir con Gerald."

"Sobre eso Phoebe no se si podré salir con Arnold."

"Porque Helga?"

"Estoy intentando en no dejarme llevar por el y quiero intentar en ver mi vida de una manera diferente sin tener que estar atada a mis sentimientos por el...estoy cansada de sentirme así Phoebe y no creo que salir con el, aunque sea en una doble cita sea una buena idea."

"Pero Helga por favor piénsalo, solo por esta vez por mi."

"Lo estaré pensando Phoebe, pero tengo miedo a estar muy cercas a el."

"Porque sientes miedo? Pasó algo más cuando estuviste en su cuarto?" Le pregunto Phoebe

"No Phoebe no pasó nada entre nosotros, bueno creo aver escuchado algo que el me dijo, pero tal vez me estaba imaginando."

"Que te dijo mantecado Helga?"

"Creo que me dijo...no olvídalo. Me estoy confundiendo con otras palabras. Arnold a estado un poco impredecible y...no quiero en dejarme engañar por algo que yo vea en el y que lo mal interprete. Por ejemplo hoy el dijo algo que jamás en mi vida me pude haber imaginado y...después argumento que lo dijo porque se le había olvidado su tarea."

"Que palabra dijo?"

"Dijo Maldicion Phoebe."

"Oh, no puede ser que mantecado aya mencionado esa palabra."

"Pues lo dijo después que el maestro anunció que Andrés y yo trabajaríamos juntos."

"Helga, no creo que el aya dicho eso por una tarea. Tal vez el sintió..."

"Ya no digas más Phoebe!"

"Esta bien Helga." Phoebe se ajustó sus lentes "Como sigue todo con Andrés?"

"Sobre Andrés como mencione, me tocó en hacer un proyecto con el y la verdad es que no me siento nada nerviosa sobre estudiar con el. No se pero, aunque Andrés sea simpático puedo controlarme muy bien con el, casi siento que puedo relajarme con su presencia, aunque me caiga mal aveces con sus comentarios burlones pero, Andrés es un buen chico."

"Así que vez a Andrés simpático Helga?"

"Aaaaa...tal vez si." Contestó Helga tímida.

"Parece que Andrés tiene interés en ti."

"Creo que si Phoebe pero no será tan fácil en que caiga por el."

"Pero tú ya confirmasteis que lo ves simpático Helga."

"Bueno si pero...yo no puedo sentir algo por el como siento por..." Helga respiro profundamente intentando en tranquilizarse. "Mejor hablemos sobre otra cosa. Tendré mi danza de ballet este fin de semana. Estado practicando todo el verano para esta presentación y quiero que vallas."

"Cuando es Helga?"

"El sábado por la noche."

"Este sábado no puedo Helga, mis padres y yo iremos a ver a mi abuela. Que lastima que no pueda estar presente en tu baile."

"Bueno, ya será otra ocasión supongo." Contestó Helga desanimada.

"Irán tus padres verdad?" Pregunto Phoebe

"No se Phoebe, supuestamente Miriam dijo que me levantará después de la presentación y parece que asistirá también pero...no lo creeré asta que no la vea ahí."

Del otro lado de la cafetería Arnold, Gerald, Harold y los chicos platicaban.

"Así que ya son carnales otra vez?" Raúl le pregunto a Arnold y Gerald.

"Que nos extrañabas juntos oh que?" Le contestó Gerald.

"No pues si, ya se ven más alegres y que bueno, porque no quería seguir viendo sus caras de pareja recién peleada ja ja ja ja."

"Cállate huey! Mejor pon tu limitada atención en otras cosas!" Le levantó la voz Gerald.

"Ustedes irán a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rhonda?" Pregunto Harold.

"Yo no e recibido invitación?" Contestó Gerald.

"Se rumora que todos están invitados. Parece que la fiesta estará tan exclusiva que tendrán que ir todos con traje." Contestó Harold.

"Exclusivo como? Si quieren que uno lleve cosas." Pregunto Josh.

"Como serás de torpe, es traje de atuendo baboso!" Le contestó Raúl.

Mientras los chicos discutían Arnold miro a Andrés caminando hacia las maquinas de sodas. Se levantó para seguirlo. Cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

"No vallas a hacer algo tonto hermano." Le comentó Gerald.

"Nada más hablaré con el."

"Esta bien pero piensa, que vas a decirle Arnold antes que te lances a el"

"Ya se que decirle Gerald."

"Bien hermano estaré al pendiente si me necesitas."

Arnold se alejó de la cafeteria hacia un cuarto de máquinas de sodas y dulces, ahí se topó con el.

Andrés estaba poniendo un billete en la máquina esperando por la soda, en el momento que se agachó para agarrarla miró los tenis de alguien que se le acerco. Inmediatamente se enderezó.

"Necesito hablar contigo." Le dijo Arnold muy serio con la mirada fija en el.

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Ahora si se armo! Que pasará entre ellos? Será que Andrés aceptará en hablar con el? Y qué tal lo que Rhonda le propuso a Arnold.**

 **Qué tal de la conversación que Helga tuvo con Phoebe, aveces parece que Helga se quiere expresar con Phoebe pero como que se niega a decirle todo. Sera que Helga se acuerda de algo que Arnold le dijo o será que le está gustando Andrés.**

 **Asta la próxima y muchos saludos!**


	18. Chapter 18 La hoja rosa

Durante la hora de lonche Arnold miró a Andrés entrar al cuarto de máquinas de sodas.

En el momento que Andrés se agacho para agarrar su refresco Arnold se detuvo en frente diciéndole muy seriamente.

"Necesito hablar contigo."

"No ay nada de que hablar." Le contestó Andrés alejándose de el. Pero Arnold se le atravesó deteniéndolo.

"Quiero hablar contigo sobre Helga."

"No hablaré contigo sobre Helga. Así que como dije. No ay nada de que hablar."

Arnold se le acercó mirándolo fijamente en su rostro "Se que trabajarán juntos por el proyecto y quiero que respetes a mi Helga. No te atrevas a acercarte mucho a ella o a llevártela a tu casa disque a estudiar!"

"Perdón tú Helga...ella no es tu novia como para decirme como puedo actuar con ella. Así que retírate de mi camino." Le contestó Andrés con las cejas arqueadas.

"Tú no saves nada sobre nosotros! No te lo volveré a decir..."

Andrés se pasó la mano por el pelo tratando de ignorar lo que Arnold le decía.

"Mira Arnold yo se que tienes sentimientos por Helga y no dejare de acércame a ella nada más porque tú quieres... y eso de nosotros. No ay nosotros entre ustedes y Helga no es tuya!"

Algo explotó en Arnold cuando escucho esas últimas palabras No ay nosotros entre ustedes y Helga no es tuya. El inmediatamente agarro a Andrés de la camiseta manteniendo sus puños serrados, queriéndolo levantar de la fuerza.

"TE ADVIERTO ME LA RESPETAS O' TE METERÁS CONMIGO!!!" Le contestó Arnold furiosamente mientras lo sujetaba.

La manera en que actuó Arnold tomó a Andrés por sorpresa. El nunca se pudo haber imaginado que el actuaría así. Rápidamente Gerald entró al cuarto en donde estaban las máquinas dispensadoras y le quitó a Arnold de enzima alejándolo de ahí.

Gerald terminó jalando a Arnold asta el pasillo afuera de la cafetería que estaba solo.

"Estas loco!! Por poco y se agarran a trancazos Arnold!!! En que estabas pensando!?" Le dijo Gerald molesto.

"El piensa que puede meterse entre nosotros y arrebatármela! No lo permitiré Gerald!!!"

"As hablado con Helga sobre lo que sientes por ella!?"

"No." Contestó Arnold intentando en calmarse.

"Entonces hazlo hermano! La verdad es que tú no puedes decirle nada a nadie si Helga no es tu novia."

"Yo se Gerald que necesitó hablar con Helga. Pero necesito tiempo para pensar como le voy a decir ella sobre cómo me siento y...ese cara de fresón se me esta adelantando."

"Porque lo dices?" Le pregunto Gerald

"Tienen un proyecto juntos y ahora tendrán excusas para estar juntos, no quiero que Andrés se aproveche de eso...más aparte hoy por la mañana mire como Andrés le regalaba un oso a Helga!"

"Ahora si la tienes difícil Arnold y como actuó Helga cuando le entregó el oso?"

"Lo...abrazó" contestó Arnold muy desganado.

"Helga lo abrazó! Yo nunca e mirado a Helga abrazar a nadie, ni a ti Arnold."

"Helga a hecho más que abrazarme." contestó Arnold recordando el abrazo cálido que se dieron en el salón de música, en la habitación de Helga y cómo se quedaron dormidos en su cuarto, más el beso suave que Arnold todavía sentía en sus labios.

"Que dices!? Estas jodiendo conmigo verdad!" Le pregunto Gerald asombrado.

"No Gerald es la verdad. Yo siempre e respetado a Helga así que...no te dire exactamente qué a pasado entre nosotros pero...e mirado asta lo más profundo de su corazón y se...que, me ama."

"Nombre Arnold ustedes necesitan su propia serie!" Le contestó Gerald cruzando los brazos.

"Yo se, que el abrazo que Helga le dió a Andrés, fue algo muy simple pero...no puedo descartar que fue un abrazo y...no quiero que el piense que Helga está sola porque no es así...ella me tiene a mi y luchare por ella!"

"Si quieres luchar por ella hazlo de una manera inteligente, si te peleas en la escuela te pueden suspender o asta expulsar y entonces que pasará!?"

"No lo pensé así Gerald, tienes mucha razón."

"Mira Arnold habla con Helga hoy, pero

hazlo hermano."

"Si mirare la manera de hablar con ella después de escuela." contestó Arnold muy pensativo.

El cuarto en donde se encontraban las máquinas dispensadoras. Era una habitación sin puerta con ventanas grandes de vidrio, varias estudiantes que estaban en la cafetería vieron el encuentro entre Andrés y Arnold más no escucharon nada, pero dos jóvenes que iban a entrar al cuarto de maquinas alcanzaron a escuchar todo.

"Como me caí mal Helga, con razón Arnold a estado ignorándome este año, pero ya verá cómo lo volveré loco por mi enfrente de sus narices." dijo Susana enojada.

"A esa le gusta tener a Arnold y Andrés peleándose por ella, que desgraciada. Pero yo are que Andrés la mande por un tubo y que caiga rendido en mis pies." comentó Linda.

"Tenemos que planear algo muy astuto para todo esto. Vamos Linda tenemos mucho de que hablar." Comentó Susana alejándose del área con Linda.

Más tarde para terminar la última clase del día, Arnold miraba cómo Helga ponía atención a lo que el maestro decía. El intentaba en concentrarse pero no dejaba de pensar cómo le confesaría a Helga sus sentimientos. Seguía mirando el reloj minuto a minuto. Le sudaban las manos, sentía su estómago frío de los nervios. Cuando de repente la última campana del día sonó.

Helga se levantó para salir del salón apresuradamente. Arnold se le dejó ir antes que se alejara de su vista.

"Helga! Nece-sito hablar contigo!" Le dijo Arnold muy nervioso.

"Oh si pensé que ya me habías dicho todo por la mañana." Contestó Helga

"Awww...si pero no, es posible en que hablemos un poco?"

Helga caminaba por el pasillo mientras Arnold la seguía hablándole.

"Me ocuparé hoy pero si quieres hablar, habla entonces ."

"Bueno...yo decía sobre hablar en un lugar más privado." El le sugerido.

Helga llegó a su casillero y empezó a poner la clave del candado.

"Privado para que cabeza de balón!?"

"Es que...te dire algo muy serio y...y..."

Helga saco la camiseta roja de su casillero y se la aventó a Arnold en su cara.

"Gracias por la camiseta Arnoldo, te la regresó."

"Pero...Helga te puedes quedar con ella."

"Y porque quedarme con ella? Que tiene de especial!?" Le pregunto Helga levantándole la ceja.

"Mmm...bueno es que, te vez muy bien con la camiseta puesta y...te queda mejor a ti..."

"Eso fue lo que le dijiste a Lila cuando traía puesta tu cachucha por la escuela?" Le pregunto Helga molesta.

"De que estás hablando Helga, yo nunca le presté a Lila mi cachucha."

"Oh No...Pues Rhonda me dijo eso el año pasado antes que se transfiriera Lila a otra escuela."

"Eso fueron mentiras, ya sabes cómo es Rhonda." Le comentó Arnold.

"Bueno ahora que ustedes trabajarán juntos, le puedes preguntar a ella! De seguro te invitará a su casa para estudiar y te mostrará su gran lujoso cuarto!"

"Helga no saves de lo que estás hablando."

"Entonces no irás a la casa de Rhonda aunque te invite!?"

"Y tú irás a la casa de Andrés!?" Le pregunto Arnold molestándose un poco.

"Yo iré a donde yo quiera cabeza de balón!"

"Entonces si Andrés te invita a estudiar en su habitación tu irías!?"

Helga se queso pensando mientras Arnold no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

"No se tal vez." Contestó Helga mirándolo seriamente.

"Que!? Pero tú no lo conoces, no sabes que intensiones tenga!"

"Cálmate cabeza de balón, no eres mi padre y

quédate con tu camiseta! Ahora ya fue suficiente charla, tengo cosas que hacer..."

En eso Helga sacó su mochila del casillero, su libreta grande que tenía hojas sueltas se cayó esparciendo las hojas por todo el suelo.

"Mira lo que causaste camarón con pelos, por eso no podemos hablar!" Le contestó Helga molesta agachándose para agarrar los papeles.

"Déjame te ayudo Helga" Arnold empezó a juntar los papeles rápidamente cuando vió una hoja de textura diferente de color rosa. El inmediatamente la agarro y la escondió en su bolsillo del pantalón sin que se diera cuenta Helga.

"Aqui tienes Helga, creo que estos son todos los papeles."

Helga se los arrebato rápidamente regresándolos a su casillero.

"Gracias cabeza de balón. Ahora tengo que irme." Ella cerró su casillero apresurándose para alejarse de ahí.

"Helga si llegas a necesitar cualquier cosa llámame, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea y...Helga, crees que podríamos hablar por el cell más tarde o que te pueda mandar un texto?"

Helga suspiro desesperada. "Esta bien cabeza de balón, as lo que te plazca, ahora déjame en paz."

"Si claro." Arnold le regresó la camiseta roja casi aventándosela en sus brazos mientras se alejaba rápidamente, dejando a Helga confundida con su playera en sus manos.

"Esa cabeza de balón como me causa dolor de cabeza con sus comentarios tontos, siempre metiendo sus narices donde no lo llaman. Tan metiche, tan hablador como me caí mal su actitud y sin embargo...lo amo, porque tengo que vivir esta pesadilla día a día. Tenerlo enfrente de mi sin poder abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos. Se miraba tan chulo, tan guapo, tan preciso que era un tormento en tenerlo enfrente." Helga miró a los lados y se aseguró que nadie estuviera en los pasillos cuando acercó la camiseta roja para olerla profundamente. "Ohhh...huele tan sabroso a el y me insistió que me quedara con ella...pero no me quedare con su camiseta por el quiere sino...porque yo quiero."

En otro piso de la escuela Arnold se encerró en los cambiadores de los hombres. El quería toda la privacidad possible para ver la misteriosa hoja rosada que se le había caído a Helga.

Saco la hoja del bolsillo de su pantalón y la desdobló cuidadosamente. La hoja decía:

 _Recital_ _de danza de ballet para la bailarina_

 _Helga G Pataki_

 _Sábado a las 7pm en el cetro de baile._

Los ojos de Arnold se le fueron abriendo más y más mientras leía la invitación. Sentía como el corazón se le salía del pecho del pensamiento que nunca se pudo haber imaginado. Lentamente intentando en mantener su respiro murmuro.

"Mi Helga baila ballet."

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Que creen que pasará ahora que Arnold save sobre el recital de Helga? Y que tal de lo que hablaron Andrés y Arnold.**

 **Espero que less aya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima! Y muchas gracias por los comentarios me encanta en leerlos.**


	19. Chapter 19 La biblioteca

Después del encuentro que Helga tuvo con Arnold en su casillero, ella se apresuraba para llegar a la parada del camión en donde se encontraría con Phoebe.

"Hola Helga, te vez agitada."

"No tienes idea Phoebe, me tope con Arnold después de clase nada más para molestarme. Puedes creer que el quería que me quedara con su camiseta, como si yo estuviera tan desesperada para quedarme con ella." Contestó Helga muy orgullosamente.

"Pero Helga si estás desesperada."

"Ese no es el punto Phoebe! El no tiene porque saver como me siento yo sobre eso!"

"Oh si claro entiendo. Entonces que le contestaste?"

"Nada, únicamente le regrese la camiseta y después de una charla tan-complicada y desagradable entre los dos, me aventó su camiseta y se fue caminando rápidamente, casi como si...huyera de algo." Helga se quedó pensando en silencio.

"Huyera de que Helga?"

"No se tengo un presentimiento que me escondía algo...mmm" Helga se rascaba la mejilla muy pensativa.

"Helga te recuerdo que mañana por la tarde mis padres se mudarán a la casa nueva de alado."

"Ah si, me habías dicho ase unos días y tú saves que cuantas conmigo para ayudarte con tus cosas Phoebe."

"Gracias Helga...Paso que mi papá se lastimó el nervio de la espalda y según el Doctor tendrá que reposar estos días... y ya nos urge en mudarnos mañana para dejar la casa desocupada. Le pregunté a mi papá, si Gerald y su amigo nos podrían ayudar para cargar los muebles y dijo que...si." Le comentó Phoebe un poco tímida.

La expresión de Helga endureció "No me digas que el amigo de Gerald es..."

"Si Helga...es, mantecado."

"Grrrrrrr...el mundo tiene que estar en mi contra! Criminal porque!" gritó Helga con coraje.

"Helga lo siento mucho, pero mi papá necesita toda la ayuda posible y se que Gerald y mantecado nos ayudarían muchísimo. También mi papá nos dejará preparar unas hamburguesas en el patio nuevo de la casa después de la mudanza...Que dices, me quieres ayudar todavía?"

Helga cerró sus puños con enojo "Que más da! Si Phoebe cuentas conmigo. Mañana tenía que practicar ballet pero puede esperar para el viernes y luego el sábado tendré mi danza...Me debes Phoebe!"

"Gracias Helga, por eso eres mi amiga. Lo lamento mucho en no poder verte bailar este año. Espero que tu mamá te grabe para poder verte Helga."

"Si eso es, si acaso llega a verme." Contestó Helga desanimada.

El celular de Helga vibró.

"Quien me estará textiando?" Helga miró el menaje era Andrés.

"Criminal Andrés me está esperando en la biblioteca! Ya se me había olvidado!"

"Hablas de la biblioteca que está a dos cuadras de aquí?"

"Si Phoebe, te mandaré un mensaje más tarde"

Le grito Helga mientras corría.

Arnold se encontró con Gerald para caminar juntos a la casa.

"Hey Gerald"

"Como te fue con Helga?"

"Intente en hablar con ella pero, no se qué pasó."

"Como que no saves qué pasó? Que no hablaste con ella?"

"Si pero ella no quería hablar conmigo en privado y..."

"Para que quieres tanta privacidad!? Nada más le hubieras dicho directamente y ya!"

"No puedo nada más decirle necesito espacio y tiempo...No supe ni como empezar."

"Arnold en verdad estás mal de la cabeza! Porque ocupas tiempo y privacidad!? Será que Andrés realmente es más astuto que tu hermano!?"

"Claro que no es! Y ni me lo menciones que nada más en escuchar su nombre me da cólera!"

"Mmmm...pues ponte a pensar Arnold porque aquel tipo no se ve nada pendejo."

Arnold caminaba pensando... "Buscaré la manera de hablar con ella o quizás podamos charlar cuando menos lo espere."

"Oye Arnold te iba a comentar, tienes planes para mañana por la tarde?"

"No porque?"

"Phoebe me pregunto que si le podríamos ayudar a su papá con la mudanza de mañana."

"Se mudará lejos?"

"No la casa nueva está alado, ellos están rentando actualmente y el papá de Phoebe parece que compro la casa enseguida de ellos. El señor se lastimó la espalda y me pregunto de favor que si le podríamos ayudar a su papá con algunos muebles pesados...después de la mudanza asaremos hamburguesa en su patio nuevo, se pondrá bien."

"Si puedo ayudar...espera, estará Helga ahí?"

"Mmmmm...ahora que lo mencionas no le pregunto eso a Phoebe, se me pasó."

"Como se te pudo haber pasado algo tan importante Gerald!?"

"Hey espera importante para ti, para mi no...pero le puedo mandar un texto preguntándole."

Arnold se quedó pensando "Pero si le preguntas a Phoebe, ella pensara que yo quiero saber y...luego sabrá que Helga me gusta. Mejor no le envías nada."

"Que tan complicado eres Hermano. Pero esta bien, como quieras mañana te enterarás."

Gerald caminaba muy pensativo tratando de recordar algo, Arnold lo noto.

"En que piensas Gerald?"

"Oye Arnold...te comenté sobre una doble cita que tendríamos nosotros?"

"Que!? Sobre que doble cita hablas Gerald!?"

"No te había dicho?" Le pregunto Gerald otra vez intentando en acordarse.

"No Gerald! No me has dicho nada! De que doble cita hablas!?"

"El otro día no me acuerdo cuando fue, pero Phoebe me comentó que podríamos salir juntos pero en doble cita asta que su papá se pueda sentir más cómodo con la idea que ella salga con migo a solas. Así que..."

Arnold abrió sus ojos espantado. "Espera tu saldrás con Phoebe y...yo con..."

"Si hermano...con Helga."

Arnold soltó un respiro profundo. "Gerald! Como fue que tampoco me has dicho nada sobre esto! En que as estado pensando tú hermano!"

"Ya me e dado cuenta que me dices hermano, nada más cuando te molestas con migo Arnold ja ja ja ."

"No es gracioso! Tengo una doble cita con Helga y no me habías dicho nada!" comentó Arnold molesto con las mejillas rojas.

"Te deberías de ver ahora, estas bien chapeado Arnold ja ja ja...Mira no es mi culpa...Tantas cosas an pasado en estos últimos días y...me seguía diciendo a mi mismo que te contaría más tarde o otro día...pero se me seguía olvidando."

Arnold estaba muy molesto caminando más rápido por la calle.

"Espera Arnold casi estás corriendo..."

"No puede ser Gerald, eres mi mejor amigo y no me dices estas cosas!"

Gerald le contestó "Ahora ya saves cómo se siente cuando tu mejor amigo te tapa cosas importantes, como cuando tú andamos todo ido por Helga o lo de FTi que Helga era voz ronca..."

"Esto es diferente Gerald!"

"Si la diferencia es, que yo no te lo escondí a propósito."

"Esta bien Gerald...ay algo más sobre Helga que no me as dicho!?"

"Mmmm...creo que eso es todo."

"En serio Gerald la próxima vez dime estas cosas rápidamente no días después."

"Ya está hermano" le contestó Gerald poniéndole la mano sobre la espalda.

Unas cuadras más lejos de ahí, en la biblioteca cercas de la escuela. Helga se encontró con Andrés que la esperaba en la entrada de la biblioteca. Andrés estaba recargado en la pared muy enfocado mirando a su celular.

Traía puesta una gorra gris y una camiseta de botones roja sobre puesta arriba de su camiseta blanca. Helga se le acercó sin que el la notara y le levantó la gorra un poco llamándole la atención.

"Hey campeón! No savia que te gustaban las gorras!"

Andrés le levantó la mirada sonriéndole "Si tengo varias gorras en mi casa pero esta es mi favorita. Te gustas las gorras?"

"No se nunca me había puesto una para saver."

Andrés se quitó su gorra y se la puso a Helga.

"Whoa...se te ve bien." Le comentó Andrés mientras la miraba detalladamente.

"Tú crees. Tal vez me compre una." Le dijo Helga.

"Conozco un lugar que vende todo tipo de gorras podemos ir un día para que escojas una."

"Si me acompañarías?" Le pregunto Helga levantándole la ceja coquetamente.

"Por supuesto" le sonrió Andrés.

"Ya no me mires así campeón!"

Andrés la miró a los ojos "Como te estoy viendo?"

"No se como analizándome."

El se rio "Analizándote, bueno si tú crees."

Helga sitio su rostro caliente y soltó un suspiro.

"Suficiente plática, vamos a dentro para empezar con el proyecto que estaré bien ocupada en estos días."

Andrés la miró a Helga entrar a la biblioteca con su gorro puesto. Parece que se le había olvidado que lo traía en su cabeza, el decidio en no recordarle todavía.

Empezaron a buscar el libro que ocupaban. Para encontrarlo más rápido Helga se fue por un rumbo y Andrés por otro.

"Aquí está el libro...pero en donde está Helga" se dijo a el mismo mientras recorría hilera tras hilera de libros asta que la encontró. Helga estaba parada en la sección de libros de poemas con un libro entre sus manos y se miraba muy entretenida leyéndolo. Andrés la observaba tan interesada en lo que leía que no quería interrumpirla. De pronto Helga sintió que alguien la observaba, voltio su cabeza y miró a Andrés.

"Criminal no hagas eso!" Le contestó Helga alarmada.

"Te espante?"

"No se ve o que!?" Le contestó Helga respirando profundamente.

"Perdón es que te mire tan entretenida en el libro que no quería molestarte."

"Molestarme no, pero espantarme si."

"Perdón. Te gustan los poemas?"

"No" contestó Helga regresando el libro en su lugar.

Andres se le quedó viendo sospechosamente.

"Si no te gustan entonces porque estás en esta sección?"

"Por nada...ya encontraste el libro?"

"Si lo encontré aquí está." Andrés le entrego el libro a ella y regresó a agarrar el libro de poemas que Helga había dejado.

"Ten Helga tu libro. No lo quieres seguir leyendo?"

"No me interesa." Contestó Helga mientras caminaba buscando un lugar en donde sentarse .

Andrés abrió el libro y empezó a leer un poema.

"El amor me llena, el amor me llama.

Con solo un palabra, te habla mi alma."

"Ay que poema tan tonto, con una sola palabra el amor te habla...que ocurrencias. El amor se expresa de mil maneras, con alegría, con dolor, con una caricia y ..." Helga se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más y se quedó callada.

"Helga tú escribes poemas de amor." Le comentó Andrés mientras se sentaban en una mesa.

Helga se le quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos sin saber que contestar. "Aaaawwwww, quizás escribía pero...ya no escribo nada."

"Porque Helga?"

"Porque...ay que preguntón eres!"

 _Shhhhhhh_... le advirtió la señora de la biblioteca.

"Ya vez ya me regañaron, tenemos que poner toda atención en la historia del proyecto no de que si yo escribo o no." Le dijo Helga bajando su voz.

"Preguntaba porque a mi mamá le gustaba mucho escribir cuando estaba con vida...y todas sus historias y poemas es lo que leo aveces por las noches. En poder escribir así lo considero un talento muy hermoso. Como un gran dibujo de arte lleno de colores, que se puede describir con palabras, es bellísimo."

Helga se le quedó viendo con la mirada triste.

"Perdóname campeón yo no savia sobre tu mamá y...lo que acabas de decir sobre su escritura fue muy especial. Como decirlo...mmmm...hace unos años yo escribía todos los días pero...algo pasó y ahora...cada vez que quiero tomar la pluma y escribir ya no lo ayo en mi. Como si, mi escritura fuera una parte de mi que no encuentro y desde entonces ya no escribo nada." Le comentó Helga con su voz baja y suave mientras tocaba su pecho recordando que ya no utilizaba su collar de corazón con la foto de Arnold.

Andrés se le quedó viendo con un rostro conmovido. Helga estaba con la mirada hacia abajo muy pensativa, ella no se había abierto así con nadie, mas que con la Doctora Bliss cuando tenían sus sesiones. Andrés puso su mano sobre la de ella mientras la miraba cálidamente. Helga levantó el rostro y le sonrió suavemente.

"Ay que hermosos se ven los dos, como para una foto." El tono de su voz saco a Helga de donde estaba.

"Que estás haciendo aquí Rhonda!?" Le contestó Helga incómodamente.

"Es la biblioteca querida y tenemos un proyector que cumplir. Oh perdón, cómo estabas tan entretenida ya se te había olvidado?"

En ese momento Helga se acordó que Rhonda tenía el proyecto con Arnold. _Por Dios será que Arnold está en la biblioteca también? y si me esta viendo con Andres?_ Pensó Helga inquietamente.

"Llegaste sola Rhonda?" Le pregunto Helga con un tono tranquilo.

"Te importa tanto querida, si preguntas que si Arnold está conmigo. No, no está me dejo esto encargado pero nos miraremos en mi casa mañana o el viernes."

"Cual libro te tocó Rhonda?" Pregunto Andres

"Camelot y a ustedes?" pregunto Rhonda.

"El jorobado de Notredame escrita por Víctor Hugo." Contestó Andrés.

"Enserio que libro tan interesante para ustedes"

"Porque lo dices Rhonda?" le pregunto Helga mirándola un poco molesta.

"Bueno es una historia de romance, pero Esmeralda nunca se queda con el jorobado que lastima...bueno ya me voy querida. Ay por poco se me olvida. Te cuento que tendré mi fiesta de cumpleaños en unos días más y están invitados, todos tendrán que llegar bien presentables así que vestido de noche para las damas y traje para los jóvenes, pero tu Andrés puedes ir como justes, me imagino que todo se te ve muy bien."

Andrés la miro apenado y confundido. "Si tu fiesta es de...traje tengo un saco gris que puedo llevar."

"Perfecto y recuerda tienes que bailar con la cumpleañera...en cuanto tenga las invitaciones se las entregaré." Rhonda pasó la mano por el pelo de Andrés. "Te paso mi cell para cuando puedas llamarme... Que suave pelo tienes."

Helga se le quedó viendo con la ceja levantada fastidiada por ella. "Suficiente Rhonda estamos ocupados."

"Oh si claro perdón y ese gorro Helga, se te ve bien apezar que tienes un rostro que no va con gorros... bueno, chao."

Helga se acordó del gorro que tenia puesto de Andrés e inmediatamente se lo quito.

"Me hubieras dicho del gorro Andrés."

"Pensé que lo querías tener puesto."

"Es tu gorro como crees que, ay no puede ser, ten." Helga se lo regreso nerviosamente.

"Pero cual es el problema se te miraba bien."

"El problema es que Rhonda Lloyd estaba aquí mirándonos y me miro con tu gorro."

"Pero ella no savia que era mío." le comento Andrés

"Tal vez no, pero se imaginará que es tuyo. A ella no se le escapa nada y quizás piense que tenemos algo juntos."

"Te molesta eso Helga?"

"No...digo si...no es que, no quiero rumores que no sean cierto sobre nosotros por toda la escuela y Rhonda es muy chismosa. Le encanta en decir mentiras de medio mundo, de eso vive la niña millonaria."

Andrés miraba a Helga muy inquieta. "Esta bien Helga pero no te debería de importar lo que ella diga."

"No pero me importa, es una resbalosa también. Que no te diste cuenta cómo está coqueteando contigo y enfrente de mi?"

"Bueno si, pero...estás celosa Helga."

"Yo...Helga Pataki celosa de Rhonda, jamás. Aparte el tiempo está pasando y no hemos hecho nada."

Helga saco unas libretas de su mochila y se resbaló la invitación rosa sobre la mesa.

"Que es esto?" Lo miró Andrés.

"Nada dámelo!" Le exigía Helga.

 _Shhhhhhhh_...le volvieron a advertir a Helga.

Pero ya había sido demasiado tarde Andrés miró la invitación. "Helga tu bailas ballet."

"Claro que no dámelo."

Andrés se levantó de su asiento levantando su brazo con la invitación.

"Criminal porque tienes que ser tan alto."

Le dijo Helga intentando en alcanzar el papel rodado.

"Tengo que ir a verte Helga por favor."

"Estas loco, claro que no."

"A mi hermanita le encantan las bailarinas y se que también a ella le gustaría en verte."

"Párale con tus mentiras Andrés."

"No estoy mintiendo mi hermanita se llama Olivia y adora las bailarinas, ella quiere que la llevemos a ver el Nutcracker en ballet pero... mi papá no tiene dinero para llevarla... Podemos ir a verte, por favor?"

Helga intento en calmarse mientras decidía que decirle. "Esta bien...puedes ir, pero. No le digas a nadie que bailo y más te vale que llegues con tu hermanita o jamás te volveré a hablar aunque tengamos un proyecto juntos."

"Hecho." Andrés le dio un fuerte abrazo casi levantándola del suelo.

"Hey, hey...cálmate Andrés de que hablamos sobre los abrazos, porque todavía puedo cambiar de opinión."

"Perdón Helga es que la verdad es, que me siento muy honrado en que me ayas invitado."

"Bueno es que me estabas insistiendo mucho y más que todo lo hice por tu hermana."

"Como quiera pudiste haber dicho que no."

"No soy tan fría Campeón."

"Ya veo." El le sonrió.

Andre y Helga empezaron a estudiar el libro y escribir notas. Pudieron convivir juntos sin tener desacuerdos. Andrés le decía chistes a Helga para que se riera más. El resto de la tarde pasó rápido para ellos. Para que Helga no caminara sola a su casa el la acompaño. Durante el camino a la casa de Helga ellos fueron platicando.

"Entonces cuanto tiempo llevas viviendo en esta área?" Le pregunto Andrés.

"Toda mi vida."

"Y tu única amiga es Phoebe?"

"Bueno también habló con otras compañeras pero mi mejor amiga es ella. Que tal tu campeón, me imagino de dejaste a todos tus amigos en la otra escuela."

"Si pero tampoco tenía tantos y no soy de mejores amigos... pero me gustaría tener uno. Helga te puedo preguntar algo un poco personal."

"Si puedes ahora que estoy de buenas."

"As tenido novio?"

"Noooo...y no planeo en tener uno pronto."

"Entonces nadie te a preguntado todo este tiempo." le pregunto Andrés dudando.

"Nooooo nadie, porque preguntas?"

"Helga, eres una chica muy bonita y no dudo de que alguien tenga interés sobre ti."

"Quien estará interesado en mi Campeón?"

Andrés se pasaba la mano por el pelo nerviosamente. "No se alguien. Pero para ser sincero...tú me interesas mucho Helga."

Helga paro de caminar y lo miro extrañamente.

"Pero muy apenas me conoces, no tienes ni idea como soy en realidad."

"Amm...bueno se que eres muy fuerte, valiente, sincera, que te gusta escribir..."

"Ya no escribo..."

"Si pero esta en ti... y en cualquier momento puedes volver a empezar y lo que averigüe hoy...que bailas ballet."

Helga siguió caminando muy pensativa y callada. "Que pasa Helga?"

"Todo lo que dijiste parece ser yo...pero no soy yo." Helga paro enfrente de su casa. "Aquí vivo, gracias por acompañarme campeón eres...genial. Bueno asta mañana."

"Helga, podemos salir juntos mañana o el viernes?"

"Mañana tengo que ayudarle a mi amiga Phoebe con una mudanza y el viernes después de escuela tengo ensayo intenso de ballet. Por eso quería hacer lo del proyecto hoy, bueno lo más que se pudiera."

"Entiendo. Bueno si no podemos vernos el domingo un rato para terminar con el proyecto y podemos pasar a comer algo."

"Suena bien Campeón, bueno Gracias de nuevo por todo y gracias por tus palabras sobre cómo crees que soy."

"Asta mañana Helga y... piensa sobre lo que te dije."

Helga le sonrió mientras entraba a su casa.

En la casa de huéspedes Arnold estaba haciendo tarea utilizando su computadora y comunicándose con Rhonda por correo electrónico sobre el libro que había agarrado de la biblioteca. Cuando de repente Rhonda le envía una foto en su buzón de computadora. Arnold inmediatamente pensó que era algo sobre el proyecto, cuando abrió la foto y miro...

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Este fue un capítulo largo...y me gusto mucho en escribirlo. Por poco y se le olvidaba a Helga de encontrarse con Andres después de Escuela.**

 **JA JA**

 **Y que tal la platica que tuvieron Gerald y Arnold...pobre Arnold recivio dos noticias que lo dejaron espantado, primero sobre el posible encuentro con Helga durante la mudanza de Phoebe y segundo LA DOBLE CITA! Hay Gerald ya ni la muelas en no haberle dicho antes. JAJA**

 **Que tal sobre la charla que tuvieron Helga y Andres. Ese Andres es bien vivo para sacarle cositas a Helga...ji ji.**

 **Ahora que pasara en durante el recital de Helga, se topara Andres con Arnold? Que tal la mudanza de Phoebe?**


	20. Chapter 20 La foto

_Click..._

Arnold abrió la imagen que le envió Rhonda.

La pluma que sostenía con su mano se le calló, su boca se abrió observando la imagen, no podía creer lo que miraba. "No puede ser" se dijo a el mismo mientras intentaba en mantener la respiración.

"Que le abra dicho ese entrometido que aya causado que mi Helga se mirara así."

Arnold intentaba en mirar al suelo y pensar sobre lo que había mirado. "Quizás es una mala broma de Rhonda o tal vez ella quiere que piense algo que no es...pero"Arnold levantó su mirada a la foto nuevamente, no aguantaba en ver la imagen pero al mismo tiempo quería verla. "Ese gorro gris que Helga trae puesto no es de ella...será que es de aquel. Pero ella nunca hubiera aceptado en ponerse el gorro de alguien más...o será que Helga siente algo por...no, no puede pasar."

Había un mensaje abajo de la foto que Arnold no había mirado. El mensaje decía:

 _Te envío dos fotos en una imagen que tomé en la biblioteca. La primera foto es Helga con su mano sobre su pecho muy sentida por algo, que le habrá dicho Andrés que la suavizó tanto? y la segunda imagen puedes ver la mano de Andrés sobre la de ella mientras se miran uno al otro con mucha ternura._ _Puedes ver que tan serio está esto? Helga estuvo coqueteando con el todo el tiempo y traía bien puesto el gorro de Andrés. Si quieres mi ayuda nada más dime. Te sugiero que no lo pienses tanto. Porque como van, en cualquier momento el le pedirá que sea su novia. Y te la quitará más rápido de lo que tú primo te arrebato a Lila._

Arnold se recargo para atrás sobre su asiento con las manos sobre su rostro. "No. No. No...Helga no pudo haver coqueteado con el, Rhonda debe de estar mintiendo...pero esa imagen no miente. El la estaba queriendo hacer sentir algo que no es real, y si pasa lo que Rhonda dice y Andrés le pregunta a Helga que sea su novia!? Tengo que llamarle, tengo que escuchar su voz."

Helga entro a su casa muy pensativa recordando lo que Andrés le había declarado. _Tu me interesas mucho Helga._

"En donde as estado jovencita!" Le gritó su papá sacando a Helga de su lindo recuerdo con Andrés.

"Estaba en la biblioteca Bob!" Le contestó Helga.

"No te creo! Estabas de vaga en la calle verdad!" Le grito su papá.

"Estaba en la biblioteca estudiando Bob! Y porque te importa tanto en donde ando!? Ayer te llame mil veces para que me levantaras después de practica y nunca lo hicisteis y por tu culpa y la de Miriam me...!"

"NO ME GRITES OLGA! Yo estaba ocupado le hubieras llamado a Miriam!"

"NO, SOY, OLGA!"Helga le grito furiosa por lo que había escuchado.

En ese momento Miriam se puso entre ellos cayéndose a los lados y con la mirada media perdida. "Por favor...no discutan...Bob si la niña dice que estaba en la biblio-teca, ahí está-ba...porque..." de pronto Miriam se callo al suelo.

Helga intentaba en levantarla "Criminal! Ya estoy cansada de esto Miriam! Cuando pararás de tomar tanto!?"

Bob dejó a Helga sola con Miriam y se regresó a ver la televisión en su sala.

"Bob necesito que me ayudes con Miriam!" Le decía Helga mientras levantaba a su mamá del suelo.

"Estoy viendo tele es tu madre tu busca la manera." Le contestó Bob desde su sillón.

"Maldición porque yo..." Helga pudo acomodar a su mamá entre sus hombros y con mucho esfuerzo la llevó a su recámara y la acostó en la cama. Miriam tenía en su cuerpo el olor fuerte del alcohol. Helga la tapo con una cobija y cerró la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres dejando a Miriam dormida.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo sintió un vacío grande en su estómago. Camino a la cocina para ver que podría comer. Abrió el refrigerador y solo tenía frutas viejas y unas cervezas. Checo los armarios y encontró un cereal viejo y latas de elote. Miró una bolsa de comida china arriba de la mesa la abrió pero estaba vacía.

"Bob trajiste comida china?" Le pregunto Helga a su papá desde la cocina.

"Si" contestó el.

"Entonces en donde está la comida?"

"Ya me la comí." Le contestó Bob todavía mirando televisión.

"Y ahora que voy a comer yo?" Le pregunto Helga decepcionada."

"Tu busca ahí en la cocina."

Criminal! Por eso Olga huyó de la casa en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, dejándome en esta pesadilla. Pensó Helga mientras caminaba a donde estaba su papá mirando el partido de football americano."Bob no ay comida en la cocina y tengo hambre."

El se enfureció con ella "Que eres una bebe para que te de la comida en la boca! Si ya eres una señorita para estar de baga en la calle entonces ya puedes cocinar tu sola!"

Helga se sentía cansada y todavía tenía mucha tarea por hacer. Decidió en quedarse callada y camino a su habitación con hambre. "Que desgracia de padres tengo...que más me puede pasar?"

 _Ring...ring_...sonaba su celular.

"Bueno" contestó Helga muy desganada sin mirar quien le llamaba.

"Helga. Soy Arnold...como estás?"

"Arnold! Digo estoy bien cabeza de balón y...y tú?" Le pregunto nerviosamente.

"Bueno puedo estar mejor...pero te escucho diferente."

Helga cerró la puerta de su recámara y se acosto en su cama con el teléfono pegado en su oreja. "Dife-rente de qué manera?" Le pregunto todavía inquieta.

"No se pero te escucho un poco cambiada."

"Quizás si me escuche diferente, pero no todos contamos con un día perfecto como el tuyo cabeza de balón."

"Mi día no estuvo perfecto Helga, en realidad no me fue tan bien."

"Lo dudo mucho cabeza de balón."

"Tuviste un mal día Helga?"

Ella suspiro estando callada en el teléfono por un minuto.

"Helga? Estas ahí?"

"Si Arnold aquí estoy"

"Te pasa algo Helga?"

Ella estaba callada nuevamente pensando sobre como se sentía.

"Bueno, Helga?"

"Si cabeza de balón aquí estoy que quieres? Porque me llamaste?"

"Ummm...querida hablar contigo y ver cómo estabas."

"Estoy bien gracias por llamar algo más?"

"Helga porque cada vez que quiero hablar contigo bien tú...te enojas."

"No estoy enojada!"

"Helga lo escucho en tu voz."

"Te estás imaginando cosas camarón con pelos ahora cuelga antes que te cuelgue yo!"

"Helga paso algo malo hoy, alguien te hizo algo?" Le pregunto Arnold con su tono de voz preocupado.

Helga pasaba saliva mientras le corrían las lágrimas por su rostro silenciosamente.

"Helga?"

La voz de Arnold le brindaba tanta paz y tranquilidad que ella no podía comprender porque no podía hablar bien con el. Helga quería escucharlo hablar por horas y no podía hacerlo. Sentía odio hacia ella misma por eso, porque era que estando con Arnold se encerraba tanto.

"Mira Arnold tú tienes tu mundo perfecto en donde yo no quepo. Yo soy como soy...y no tienes porqué hablarme jamás, así que ahorrémonos este mal momento y...cuelga."

Arnold estaba sentado e su cama con la cabeza agachada buscando las palabras correctas para poder comunicarse con ella. El sentía en su corazón que ella le ocultaba algo.

 _Quizás ese tipo le dijo algo a ella que no le gusto o tal vez el intento en sobre pasarse con ella...y si lo intento, pobre de él! P_ ensaba Arnold.

"Helga no colgaré...yo quiero seguir hablando contigo y quiero que me veas como un amigo. Si alguien te hizo algo yo..."

"Nadie me hizo nada Arnoldo."

"Esta bien confío en ti Helga."

"En serio, realmente confías en mi?" Le pregunto un poco más animada.

"Por supuesto." Arnold le contestó sinceramente.

Ella sonrió "Gracias cabeza de balón por creerme."

"Oye Helga te quería preguntar...me dijo Gerald que Phoebe se mudará mañana a una casa nueva y que su papá ocupa nuestra ayuda para mover algunos muebles y...me preguntaba si tu ibas a estar ayudándole a Phoebe."

"Si cabeza de balón ahí estaré. Se lo prometí a Phoebe hace unos días que le ayudaría y Helga G Pataki no se hecha para atrás en sus promesas."

Arnold sonrió muy alegremente "Es bueno en saber que estarás ahí."

"Oh si te entereza tanto Arnoldo."

Arnold sintió la cabeza caliente mientras intentaba en hablar con ella.

"Claro, ocupa-mos toda la ayuda posible para los muebles grandes."

"Y...yo pensé que era por otra cosa!"

"Por qué cosa Helga?"

"Olvidado!" Le Contestó Helga molesta.

"Helga, estaba jugando contigo, claro que quiero que estes ahí, por...otra cosa."

"Tu me quieres pasar las cosas pesadas eso es todo." Le dijo Helga

"No, déjame lo pensado a mi..."

"Un momento cabeza de balón! De que otra cosa hablas?"

"De ti...Helga." Le contestó Arnold con la voz suave y dulce.

Helga sintió un escalofríos caliente por todo el cuerpo con tan sólo en escuchar su suave voz.

"Aaaaaaaa...después hablamos mi Romeo, Aaaaaasta maña-na adiós." Helga colgó rápidamente poniendo su mano sobre su frente intentando en relajarse. De repente abrió sus ojos espantada.

"Oh no! Le dije mi Romeo!? Que bruta soy! _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_!"

Helga soltó un grito de desesperación por lo que le había dicho.

Arnold se dejó caer sobre su cama pensando sobre su plática con Helga. De pronto se enderezó "Que fue eso!? Parece que escuché a... pero eso es imposible." Arnold soltó un suspiro. "Porque es que cada vez que empiezo a sentir más confianza para hablar con ella abiertamente Helga me corta? Un momento..." Arnold se quedo pensando "Helga me dijo, mi Romeo!"

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Que tal Helga y su famoso grito. ja ja ja Gracia por sus comentarios! Que bueno que les está gustando la historia. No los quise dejar con tanto suspenso por muchos días así que aquí está.**

 **Pobre Arnold le tocó en ver dos fotos de Helga y Andrés. Ay que Rhonda tan mala. En este capítulo pudimos ver los retos que Helga tiene en su hogar y pudimos ver más sobre Miriam y Bob y que opinan sobre la platica entre Helga y Arnold? Es claro que Helga esta confundida y cansada sobre muchas cosas que están pasando en su vida. El siguiente día es la mudanza. Asta la próxima y saludos a todos**


	21. Chapter 21 Las verdades salen

Helga POV

Al día siguiente amanecí intranquila, todavía tenía fresco en mi mente la conversación que tuve con Arnold. Toda la plática que tuve con el la odiaba. Respiraba profundamente recordando unas frases que le dije sin pensar, que estaba revelando algo en ellas. Como cuando le dije...

Tu tienes tu mundo perfecto en donde yo no quepo y como olvidar que le dijo "Mi Romeo" Nooooo! Se abra dado cuanta de mis sentimientos!? Criminal quiero caer en un pozo oscuro y nunca salir. Ahora como le veré la cara a el en la escuela? Como me mirará? Tengo que planear algo. Y si le digo que me equivoque, que solo le dije eso por error, que en realidad me caí mal y dije cosas sin sentido... si, puedo decirle eso y todo regresará a la normalidad.

Lo último que quiero es Arnold pensando que siento algo por el. El nunca se enterará de mis sentimientos prefiero morir y dejar que los gusanos me coman antes de que él sepa algo...

Me acorde que no había comida en mi casa de manicomio, le mande un texto a Phoebe que me llevara una barrita de desayuno al autobús.

Salí de mi recámara y Miriam seguía dormida. Bob ya se había ido al trabajo. Ese hombre vive para su compañía nada más, nada de lo que pasa en esta casa le interesa. Corrí a la parada y alcance el camión.

"Buenos días Helga traje tu barrita."

Phoebe como siempre tan linda y servicial.

"Gracias Phoebe me moría de hambre anoche me acoste sin cenar."

Phoebe me miró con la boca abierta.

"Porque no cenaste?"

Estaba tan cansada en dar explicaciones sobre los errores de mis padres que no quise fastidiarla con las excusas de ellos.

"Siempre a sido a si Phoebe, francamente estoy harta se mi vida. Pero ahora tengo un problema más grande Phoebe..."

"Que pasó Helga?"

"Anoche estaba hablando con mantecado y me pregunto sobre la mudanza que si iba a estar ahí?"

"Que le dijiste?" Me pregunto Phoebe

"Pues claro que le dije que ahí estaré, y luego me dijo algo que me dejó confundida...primero dijo que quería ser mi amigo y luego qué quería que estuviera en tu mudanza mañana por otra cosa..."

"Como?" Me pregunto Phoebe intentando en entender mis palabras enredosas que ni yo podía comprender.

"Como te puedo explicar...primero me dijo, que bueno que estarás ahí para ayudar con los muebles...en eso, yo me molesté con el y le contesté, por eso me quieres ahí yo pensé que era por otra cosa...y el se rio y me contestó, que estaba jugando conmigo y que si, el me quería ahí por otra cosa..."

"Por cual otra cosa Helga?" Me pregunto Phoebe inquieta por saver.

"Me dijo...por ti Helga."

Phoebe puso las manos sobre su boca antes de soltar un pequeño grito de entusiasmo.

"Helga entonces mantecado siente algo por ti."

Me le quede viendo a Phoebe y después a Arnold que estaba sentado alado de Gerald platicando con amigos en el camión.

"Quiero ilusionarme Phoebe que mi hermoso cabeza de balón pueda sentir algo por mi...me llenaría de felicidad y amor en todo mi ser..."

Puse mi mano sobre mi pecho casi sintiendo el latido de mi corazón queriendo brincar de alegria por lo que podría ser...pero cerré mis ojos recordando a Arnold platicando con tantas chicas de los recuerdos que tenía del pasado...cómo le ayudaba a todos...menos a mi. Yo siempre fui la que estorbaba en su vida.

"No Phoebe, no puedo convertirme en esas chicas soñando por algo que no es verdad, me rehuso en caer en esas trampas con el, que solo tienen un escape...de ser lastimada."

El camión paró en la escuela...y nos bajamos.

Arnold caminaba con Gerald a la entrada de la escuela. Mientras Phoebe y Helga caminaban unos pasos atrás de ellos, junto con otros estudiantes. De repente llego Susana colgándose del cuello a Arnold.

"Recibí tu mensaje anoche Arnold"

"De que mensaje hablas Susana?"

"De que saldríamos juntos este domingo."

Gerald inmediatamente le dio un codazo a Arnold mostrándole señales que Helga lo podría estar mirando.

Arnold se quitó las manos de Susana de encima. "Mira susana yo no te mande nada. Quizás fue otro chavo."

Susana sacó su cell y le enseñó el texto a Arnold. El mensaje decida:

~Podemos salir el dabado o el domingo te veo mañana en la entrada de la escuela. - Arnold.~

Arnold se le quedó viendo extrañamente al texto. "Perdón Susana pero ese número de cell, no es el mío"

"Oh no pero dice Arnold, estas seguro que no es el tuyo, pero dice que el número es este..."

Susana le mostró a Arnold el número del texto.

"Susana mi número es este." Arnold le mostró a Susana su número nuevo.

"Oh cambiaste su número hace poco?" Pregunto Susana.

"Si durante el verano." Le comentó Arnold

"Y no me habías dicho..." se quejó Susana.

"No, perdí muchos numero y se me olvidó en decirte.

Susana le empezó a picar a su celular.

"Bueno ya guarde tu número nuevo. Entonces salimos este fin de semana?" Susana le volvió a preguntar a Arnold intentando en abrazarlo de nuevo. "Tengo tickets para el acuario nuevo y son tickets limitados ya no están vendiendo más tickets asta el próximo mes."

Helga y Phoebe pasaron a lado de Arnold.

Helga intentaba en actuar como que no le importaba en verlo con Susana pero por dentro se retorcía del coraje. "Mendiga resbalosa bruja!"

Phoebe tosió "Perdón Helga a quien te refieres?"

"Ah esa Susana Phoebe. Se está colgando del cuello de Arnold y el que no hace nada. Y tú todavía piensas que el siente algo por mi! Por favor!"

Arnold POV

Finalmente me quite de encima a Susana que me insistía que saliera con ella. Pero mi único interés era Helga. Ya cuando busque a Helga ya se había retirado con Phoebe.

"Hey hermano esa Susana como te sigue aventando el calzón ja ja ja ja." Se carcajeaba Gerald.

"Que...que!?" Le pregunté confundido por su comentario.

"Si hermano que te coquetea mucho, ya anda bien urgida por estar contigo, a eso me refería." Me explicó Gerald.

Yo me pasaba la mano por mi pelo y la parte de atrás de mi cuello solo en pensar de lo que Helga se pudo haber imaginado.

Pase a mi casillero lo más rápido que pude, baje los escalones para llegar a la clase que estaba en el primer piso. Cuando de pronto que miro a Helga caminando hacía mi. Su largo pelo rubio suelto con su listón rosa, hacía mirar todavía más bella. Baje mi mirada hacia su cuerpo y traía puesto una falda corta rosa de mezclilla, desde cuando utiliza mi Helga faldas cortas!? Oh men!! Se le miraban unas piernas tan lindas y largas, su blusa blanca ajustada a su cuerpo que hacía que sus...en que estoy pensado!? No se debe de dar cuanta que la estaba mirando en sus...

"Cabeza de balón!!!" Me gritó Helga

Mi rostro se enrojeció intentando en enfocarme en sus ojos. Y que ojos tan azules profundos tiene, me quería sumergir en ellos.

"Te estoy hablando cabeza de balón porque no me contestas!?"

"Perdón Helga me distraje" le conteste y era cierto estaba muy distraído observando lo preciosa que era, como fue que por tanto tiempo yo nunca lo noté?

"Como con aquella bruja no te mirabas distraído!?" Me dijo molesta, casi reclamándome.

"Que con quien!?" No savia de quien hablaba.

"Susana!! Tú sabes muy bien a quien me refiero!!"

"Claro que yo no estaba distraído con...no espera! No lo quise decir así, me refería a..."

"Ahórratelo Arnoldo!!" Se me quedó viendo con sus cejas arqueadas, sus mejillas rosadas casi puedo jurar que la miraba celosa. Pero luego me acorde de aquella foto que me envió Rhonda y volví a sentir aquel cólera que sentí anoche.

"Ahorrarme que!!" Le contesté levantando la voz, imaginando mi Helga sentada enfrente de aquel tonto mientras ella traía puesto su gorro y le agarraba su mano. "Yo no soy el qué traía puesto el gorro de alguien más mientras acariciaban mi mano verdad!!!!"

Oh no explote y le dije lo que nunca debí aver le dicho...que pendejo fui.

Helga se me quedó viendo con cara espantada, lo que le dije la tomo por sorpresa. Nunca había mirado su rostro así...me había equivocado y le dije lo que nunca debí. Inmediatamente pensé lo peor que ella haría. Me gritara asta morir y no volverá a querer verme en su vida...que inmaduro tuve que ser.

Helga bajo la mirada al suelo casi triste decepcionada. No me podía mirar a mi ojos.

Me sentí tan culpable, prefiero mil veces sufrir yo, pero Helga...mi Helga, nunca.

Ella se voltio silenciosamente y empezó a caminar hacia la clase que todavía estaba un poco retirada.

 _Ding...ding...ding..._

La campana de la primera clase había sonado.

"Helga espera..." La alcance de la mano.

"Mira disculpa si te dije algo que no debí...no me correspondía en reclamarte nada. Fui un tonto y un idiota por meterme en tu vida así...Perdóname."

Helga seguía dándome la espalda mirando al suelo no podía verme. Se dio la vuelta, teniéndola de enfrente con su mirada hacia otro lado, se humedeció los labios intentando en decirme algo pero no dijo nada. Todavía la tenía sujetada de la mano. Me partía el corazón de haberla hecho sentir mal. Quería tomarla en mis brazos y sanar todas sus dudas y sufrimiento. Quería sentir su piel tocando la mía...quería todo de ella. Sin pensar la jale fuertemente a mi cuerpo y la abraze cálidamente. Ya no tenía más palabras que decir...quería sanarla con mi calor, cuidarla en mis brazos. Había sido un torpe por dejarme llevar por las fotos que me envió Rhonda. No debí haberme dejado caer en los celos, anoche le dije a Helga que creía en ella y lo debo de demostrar. El abrazó fue tan solo unos segundos pero sentía su calor eterno.

"Háblame Helga por favor." Le dije mientras la abrazaba. "Aunque sea para regañarme." Le agregue.

Helga se alejó de mi casi queriendo huir de mi abrazó. Sin verme a los ojos me dijo.

"Nada más te quería decir algo muy rápido antes de entrar a clase." Su voz era suave y un poco cortada.

"Si Helga dime..."

"Lo de ayer cuando estábamos platicando...por error te dije...mmmm cómo decirlo..."

Anoche hablamos sobre tantas cosas no savia a lo que se refería. "Te refieres cuando me colgaste al final o cuando..."

"Siiii...eso, te dije...mi Romeo por equivocación y...no quiero que pienses que te lo dije por algo especial, por que no es así."

Ya savia a lo que se refería y savia que intentaba en decirme...pero sus palabras no eran necesario. Yo podía verlo en sus ojos.

"No te preocupes Helga, yo entiendo que a veces cuando estas con muchas cosas en la mente o muy intensa, empiezas a expresarte con verdades y...después cuando te das cuanta de lo que dijisteis te arrepientes ...yo entiendo."

"Si cabeza de balón así fue." Ya pudo levantar su mirada mirándome.

Le sonríe cálidamente, ya la miraba un poco más tranquila. De pronto cambió su rostro de nuevo a ser mi Helga furiosa.

"Espera cabeza de balón! Me quisiste enredar con tus palabras! Lo que te dije realmente fue un error!!Criminal porque siempre..."

Mientras Helga me seguía reclamando, soy culpable de no a verle brindo mucha atención de lo que me decía. Mire a un maestro que se nos quedó mirando desde lejos, inmediatamente se dirigiría a donde estábamos. Savia que nos podía dar detención después de escuela.

Rápidamente mire a Helga que me seguía regañando con su ceja levantada, se miraba tan encantadora. "Lo que tú digas, Helga" le contesté dándole un beso sorpresa en su mejilla.

Helga paro de reclamarme abriendo sus ojos alarmada, con sus mejillas chapeadas, en eso la jale de la mano llevándola a la clase antes que el maestro nos detuviera. Mi corazón se aceleraba en mi pecho, sintiendo su mano en la mía mientras corríamos a la clase. Este encuentro tan repentino que tuve con Helga nunca me lo pude haber imaginado. Que abra pensado Helga... del beso que le di?

Arnold y Helga llegaron a la clase apresurados. El maestro los detuvo en la entrada.

"Nombres por favor?" Pregunto el profesor dirigiéndose a Helga primero.

"Shortman" contestó Helga desorientada. "No Pataki...soy Pataki, Helga...Helga Pataki."

Finalmente contestó Helga bien. Arnold sonrió discretamente.

"Arnold Shortman" le contestó Arnold cuando el maestro apuntó la pluma hacia el.

"Parece que la señorita Pataki te quiere robar tu nombre Arnold. Por favor tomen asiento, si vuelven a llegar tarde otra vez será detención después de escuela. Ahora clase saquen sus libros..."

El maestro empezó a dirigir la clase mientras Helga pasaba a su escritorio sintiendo que todos los estudiantes la miraba.

Andrés notó algo extraño en Helga.

"Hey Helga estas bien?"

"Huh...si estoy bien." Le contestó Helga con la voz baja para que el maestro no escuchara.

Helga no paraba de pensar en el beso que le dio Arnold tan repentino en su mejilla.

 _Que fue lo qué pasó!? Lo estaba regañando cuando de repente me dio un beso en mi mejilla, por la nada. Y también mencionó..._ _yo entiendo que a veces cuando estas con muchas cosas en la mente...empiezas a expresarte con verdades y...después cuando te das cuanta de lo que dijisteis te arrepientes ..._ _Cielo! Será que Arnold save algo sobre mi, sobre lo que siento por el o tal vez me quiere hacer pensar algo que no es. Criminal!! Ese cabeza de balón se cree tan astuto, tan inteligente, tan burlón...Me las va a pagar. Pensaba Helga._

"Señorita Pataki...señorita Pataki?"

"Perdón si profesor!?" Contestó Helga nerviosamente.

"Le recomiendo que desde que entre a mi clase a tiempo sepa su nombre y a lo que viene a aprender en mi salón!" La advierto el maestro. "Le hice una pregunta y usted ni si quiera se dio cuenta. En que mundo vive Helga Pataki!?" Le pregunto el maestro molesto.

Los estudiantes se quedaron mirándola casi queriéndose burlar de Helga.

Arnold levantó su mano. "Profesor no es culpa de Helga, ella sé dirigiría directamente a su clase muy concentrada y por error...ummm la distraje...haciéndole una broma, parece que de mal gusto. Perdón no volverá a pasar, pero no es culpa de Helga."

El profesor se le quedó viendo a Arnold.

"Entonces Señor Shortman parece que usted tiene una muy mala manera de hacer bromas...o quiere ayudar a alguien?"

El maestro se voltio al pisaron escribiendo el plano de día.

Helga se sintió confundida por lo que había pasado. Se le quedaba mirando a Arnold sentado en frente de ella. No podía verlo a los ojos pero de tenerlo cercas, ya era algo especial para ella. Helga no savia si agradecerle por lo que el había hecho o si estar enojada con el por lo que le dijo a ella sobre decir verdades. Y como olvidar el beso que el le robó.

Por el resto de la clase Helga intentaba en poner atención a lo que el maestro decía pero, la conversación que tuvo con Arnold seguía rondando en su mente. Por otro lado Andrés no le agradó lo que Arnold dijo que había hecho con Helga. Aunque aya sido una broma, fue de mal gusto, como lo dijo Arnold y savia que el no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al respecto.

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Este fue en capítulo sorpresa, realmente no lo tenía previsto.**

 **Lo que me encantan de las historias cómo escritora es...crees que sabes que pasará en la historia pero en realidad no. Los personajes se apoderan de la historia.**

 **Asta la próxima...estará muy bueno.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios.**


	22. Chapter 22 La caida sorpresa

_Ding...ding..._

Sonó la campana para dirigirse a la siguiente clase. Después de haber tenido una mañana difícil en concentrarse en la clase, Helga salió rápidamente del salón antes de toparse nuevamente con Arnold. Por otro lado Arnold quería darle su espacio a ella, sabiendo que otra discusión podría lastimar las oportunidades de tener una buena comunicación con Helga durante la mudanza.

Arnold caminaba por los pasillos para llegar a su siguiente clase cuando Andrés se le atravesó.

Arnold lo miro de enfrente y sin decir una palabra intento en darle la vuelta y seguir caminando. Pero Andrés se le vio a atravesar poniéndole la mano sobre su pecho para detenerlo.

"No me toques!" Le advertido Arnold con la mirada dura, quitándose la mano de enzima.

Andrés se le acercó seriamente diciendo. "Mantén tus bromas pesadas para ti y no molestes a Helga."

La mirada de Arnold se arqueó, el hecho que Andres le digiera cualquier cosa sobre Helga, hacia que se le calentara la cabeza. En ese momento se acordó de de la foto y cómo Andrés tenía su mano sobre la de Helga. En un segundo Arnold empujó a Andrés quitándolo de su camino. "Te dije que no te acercarás a ella!" Lo advierto con furia.

Andrés no tuvo paciencia después de como Arnold lo había jalo de la camiseta el día anterior y rápidamente le regresó el empujón. Afortunadamente un maestro que conocía a Arnold de por muchos años se metió en medio de los dos.

"Arnold estoy sorprendido de tu actitud!" Le dijo el maestro mientras lo miraba levantando su mano deteniéndolo.

Andrés se arregló la camiseta y se alejó caminando.

"Profesor Simmons, fue aquel bruto que empezó no me dejaba..." Le contestó Arnold todavía molesto.

"Yo mire que tú lo empujaste primero Arnold, no puedo creer que ayas hecho algo así. Yo te e conocido por mucho tiempo y se que tú eres un joven tranquilo y respetuoso del espacio de los demás. Pero no me dejas opción, la próxima vez que te vea empujando a un compañero de escuela te tendré que dar detención."

"Perdón profesor Simmons, no volverá a pasar." Arnold se alejó caminando con la mirada hacia abajo, recordando lo que le había dicho Andrés.

Llegando Arnold a su segunda clase se encontró con Susana que estaba sentada en el asiento alado de el. "Que te pasa Arnold parece que as tenido una mala mañana?"

"Estoy bien." Contestó Arnold abriendo su libro.

De pronto el lápiz que tenía ella en su mano se le calló al suelo. "Ooops...me puedes pasar mi lápiz por favor?"

En el momento que Arnold se agacho abajo de su escritorio buscando el lápiz, Susana se levantó la falda para que el pudiera ver mejor sus piernas.

Arnold se incomodo por la vista que tenía en frente, pasó saliva intentando en no mirarse distraído, agarro el lápiz intentando en no mirarla y se inclinó para ponerlo en el escritorio de ella.

"Gracias Arnold que lindo eres." Le dijo Susana mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Durante la clase Susana le coqueteaba a Arnold, pidiendo ayuda sobre trabajos que daba el maestro, pero Arnold seguía mirando el reloj de la clase y recordando cómo Helga se miraba con lo que traía puesto ese día.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para Arnold, el ya quería salir de la escuela para encontrarse con Gerald y las chicas para la mudanza. Durante la hora de lonche Arnold estuvo hablando con Gerald sobre lo que pasó con Helga por la mañana y el mal encuentro que tuvo con Andrés. Gerald le comentó a Arnold que tuviera cuidado en no explotar con Andrés y que fuera más listo que el. Arnold nada más escuchaba a Gerald pero savia que teniéndolo en frente, era muy difícil en mantener la calma si Andres le decía algo sobre Helga. Gerald también le informó a Arnold que después de escuela se encontrarían con las chicas para agarrar un raite con JamieO el hermano de Gerald. El los llevaría a la casa de Phoebe.

Helga platicaba con Phoebe diciéndole sobre su encuentro con Arnold, lo que el le había dicho a ella y como al final, el le dio un beso tan repentino en su mejilla. También, le dijo a Phoebe como pudo trabajar productivamente en su proyecto con Andrés en la biblioteca y cómo el término enterándose que ella bailaba ballet. "Así que lo invitaste Helga!?" Le pregunto Phoebe con la mirada asombrada.

"Pues que podía decirle, que no fuera después que me dijo como su hermanita adoraba el ballet. No soy un monstruo Phoebe."

"Yo se que no Helga pero, si eres fría en ocasiones." Helga se le quedó viendo a Phoebe con un rostro de orgullo no negando su comentario sobre ella.

"Y como te sientes de que Andrés se presente a tu recital?"

"Pues ya me conoces Phoebe." Contesto Helga tranquilamente.

"Nerviosa." dijo Phoebe mirándola a los ojos.

"Siiiiii...estoy que me traía la ya saves que!!!! Me arrepiento de haber tenido esas invitaciones rosas en mi libreta, que pendeja soy!!" Después Helga respiro profundamente intentando en no atraer tanta atención. "Pero, soy una bailarina profesional y se que tendré una presentación espectacular." Agregó levantando su ceja orgullosamente.

Phoebe puso su mano sobre su boca mientras se reía de la actitud de Helga . "Así será Helga, yo se que bailarás divinamente."

Después de escuela Phoebe estaba esperando a Helga afuera de la escuela en donde se encontraría con Gerald y Arnold para el raite.

Phoebe miró a Helga que se acercaba.

"Te cambiaste Helga?" Ella miró que Helga traía puesto un short rabón de lycra negro y su blusa blanca larga ajustada a su cuerpo.

"Nada más me quite la falda de mezclilla Phoebe. Me traje un short abajo."

"Oh ya veo, que bueno que trajiste un cambió para que estes cómoda. Por eso yo me traje mi pantalón Capri cómodo, savia que no iba a tener tiempo de cambiarme hoy, llegando a la casa tenemos que empezar a mover las cosas para terminar lo más temprano posible."

"Tus papás ya tienen todo empacado?"

"Si Helga, incluso mi mamá ya llevo algunas cajas a la casa nueva, todo está empacado y listo. Podremos terminar rápido así tendremos tiempo en convivir un rato con los chicos por la tarde."

Helga suspiro preocupadamente. "Haber como me va hoy con Arnold, Phoebe? Espero no tener más problemas entre el y yo."

"Helga tú tienes problemas con el por tus sentimientos. Intenta en mantenerte tranquila y simplemente actúa como tú eres."

"Pero Phoebe, qué tal si el ya save sobre mis...sentimientos hacia el? Criminal que será de mi si el save Phoebe!?"

"Calma Helga. Arnold es muy respetuoso, el no pensará mal de ti por tus sentimientos por el y de lo que me contaste qué pasó hoy, yo no creo que el te aya dado un beso amistoso, nada más por ser lindo."

"Quizás... pero no Phoebe, el no se deberá de enterar jamás de lo que siento. Primero yo tendré que saver muy bien que tiene el realmente en su corazón antes de yo abrirme hacia el. No me dejare caer en sus brazos tan fácilmente sin yo estar segura como el me ve en realidad."

En eso Helga miró que Gerald y Arnold se acercaban caminando desde lejos.

"Ah Helga, se me olvidó en decirte que JamieO nos dará un raite en su van a mi casa, los cuatro iremos juntos."

"Los que!? Tú me dijiste que tu mamá nos levantaría nada más a nosotras dos!!! De que estás hablando Phoebe!?"

" _Shhhhhh_...a qui vienen los muchachos." Murmuro Phoebe, mientras Helga tenía una cara molesta con ella.

Gerald se le acercó a Phoebe. "Ya me mando un mensaje JamieO, ya mero llega por nosotros." Gerald le dio un beso a Phoebe en su mejilla.

Arnold no paraba de mirar a Helga con sus mejillas rosadas.

"Que me vez, cabeza de balón!?"

"Awwww...nada, solo se me hizo raro en verte cambiada después que te mire hoy con falda."

"Traía un short abajo de mi falta...oh que pensabas que cargaría las cajas muy rabona."

"No claro que no." Contestó Arnold medio nervioso.

Helga lo miro dándose cuenta que Arnold no le quitaba la mirada de enzima a sus piernas.

"Ya párale con tu mirada camarón con pelos!!" Le gritó Helga.

Phoebe y Gerald se reían discretamente de ellos.

JamieO llego finalmente con su van. En el momento que Gerald abrió la puesta miró que tenía un montón de cosas en los asientos.

"JamieO! Por que traes tantas cosas !?" Le gritó Gerald.

"Son cosas que no he bajado en mi apartamento nuevo hermano. Cual es el problema?" Le contestó JamieO muy tranquilo.

"El problema es! Que no cabremos todos en la van!"

"No es cierto hermanito. Mira aquí te puedes sentar tú y tu chica y...Arnold y su chava acá...si se aprietan ahí caben bien."

"No soy su chava!" Contestó Helga fastidiada.

"Esta bien, está bien vamos, ya siéntense." Dijo JamieO acomodándose en el volante.

Gerald se sentó con Phoebe en el asiento de en medio los dos cupieron muy apenas. Arnold se sentó atrás alado de unas bolsas. El espacio para la segunda persona estaba muy reducido.

"Yo no quepo atrás. Prefiero ir alado de Phoebe y que Gerald se apriete con Arnold."

Gerald levantó su mirada cansado. "Helga, yo estoy demasiado grande para caber atrás con Arnold, tu estás delgada... ahí cabes apretándote con Arnold."

"Estas loco Gerald!" Contestó Helga.

"Por favor Helga nada más sería unos minutitos." Le aclaró Phoebe con una carita rogándole.

Helga soltó un respiro de desesperación.

"Diablos porque mi mundo me expone a tanto desmadre! Esta bien me sentará atrás pero mantén tus manos en tu lado Arnoldo!"

Helga se empezó a querer sentar a lado de Arnold pero su cadera no cabía en el espacio pequeño. Gerald rápidamente cerró la puerta y JamieO arrancó antes de que Helga cambiara de opinión.

Arnold intentaba en apretarse hacia la bolsa pero era imposible en hacerle espacio a Helga.

"No puede ser que are esto!" Se quejó Helga Sentándose arriba de Arnold en desesperación.

"Helga!" Arnold soltó un respiro de espanto, abriendo sus ojos de tenerla arriba de el.

"Que cabeza de balón tu puedes con mi peso!"

Le contestó Helga intentando en acomodarse entre las piernas de Arnold.

Arnold POV

Helga, mi Helga...se miraba preciosa con su short negro de lycra, no paraba de mirarla, se miraba tan linda de negro. Lo bueno es que ella no se había dado cuanta que tanto la miraba, ya que estaba furiosa quejándose con Gerald y Phoebe sobre el asiento. Por un momento pensé en tomar el camión para no causar disgustos con Helga. Pero también quería estar cercas de ella. Pensé, que Helga se iba a salir de la van molesta pero, JamieO arranco repentinamente forzándola a que se sentará conmigo. Sentía mi corazón emocionado de tener a mi Helga tan cercas de mi. Intentaba en darle el espació qué ella pedía pero, las bolsas grandes de ropa a mi alrededor lo hacía imposible. Helga volvió a apretarse a mi lado, pero no cavia y termino desesperándose. De pronto, se levantó del asiento y terminó cayéndose arriba de mi pelvis. _Huuuufffffffff! Helga!_ Se me salió su nombre en un respiro cuando sentí su peso tan repentino sobre mi. En ese instante mi pecho se aceleró fuera de control. Una ola de calor pasó por mi pelvis terminando en mi cabeza. Pensé que mi piel se estaba quemando del calor que sentía.

" _Que cabeza de balón tu puedes con mi peso"_. Me dijo Helga muy tranquila. Claro que yo podía con su peso, claro que podía tenerla arriba de mi...mi cuerpo se estaba acomodando muy bien a ella...ese era el problema.*

Arnold respiraba profundamente intentando en concentrarse en otra cosa.

Gerald sonreía de la posición en que estaba Arnold, mientras Phoebe se sentía muy apenada en ver a Helga en esos aprietos. "Espero en no verte sonriendo Arnoldo!" le advirtió Helga intentando en verlo a los ojos.

"Nada más no me toques cabeza de balón."

"Pero Helga...estás sentada en mi y me dices que no te toque!"

"Me refiero a tus manos Arnoldo."

En eso JamieO paso por un poso en la calle causando que la van brincara para arriba.

Arnold inmediatamente sujeto a Helga en sus brazos tomándola de la cintura. El brinco causo que Helga pusiera mas presión sobre sus caderas.

Gerald voltio a ver a Arnold. "Como va todo Arnold? Ese brinco estuvo bueno."

Arnold se enrojeció apenado sin decir una palabra intentando en ver a otro lado.

"El alcalde debería de reparar nuestra calles." comento Phoebe mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

"Ya sea eso o' JamieO pudiera evitar los baches en las calles, si supiera manejar mejor!" le grito Gerald a su hermano.

"Tranquilo hermanito que te estoy ayudando con el raite y... por lo que veo, también a Arnold le estoy haciendo un favor." contesto JamieO burlándose mientras miraba la cara de Arnold por el espejo del retrovisor.

Gerald se carcajeo...

Phoebe se le quedo mirando a Gerald confundida "Yo no veo el humor en ese comentario" pregunto Phoebe mirando a Gerald burlándose.

"Que dijo JamieO, Phoebe?" pregunto Helga, ya que por la música que tenía JamieO no la dejo escuchar.

"Que le estaba ayudando a Arnold, pero no veo en que." Contesto Phoebe.

Arnold se enrojeció mas todavía y le dio un empujon a Gerald en su cabeza con la mano. Gerald se voltio inmediatamente viendo a Arnonld mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"Yo no dije nada hermano." contesto Gerald.

Helga noto algo extraño entre ellos.

"Que se train ustedes cabeza de balón.?" pregunto Helga sospechosamente, mirando a Arnond medio apenado y chapeado.

"Nada Helga" contesto Arnold.

"Mmmmm...mmm. Espero que no sea nada sobre mi." agrego Helga levantando la ceja.

"Claro que no...Hel-ga" contestó Arnold intentando en mantener la calma. "Ops...perdón se me avía olvida-do que te seguía sujetando." Dijo Arnold muy inquietamente quitando sus manos de la cintura de Helga.

Helga POV

Me moría de las ganas de sentir a mi encantador bello Arnold cercas de mi. Se miraba tan guapo con sus pantalones de tela de color crema y su playera blanca con su camiseta roja abierta. Tenia que tener mucho cuidado, en no dejarme llevar demasiado por su caluroso dulce ser que daba su cuerpo. Más aparte, el aroma del cologne tan rico que desprendía su cuerpo me incendiaba mi piel. Me imaginaba brincando arriba de el mientras le gritaba que tanto lo amaba...pero no debo soñar así. Intente en sentarme alado de el pero mis caderas no se podían acomodar bien. Utilice cualquier excusa para sentarme arriba de el. Pensé si me siento rápidamente en el, casi de no importándome, no se dará cuenta de lo nerviosa que estoy. Cuando me levante para sentarme arriba de el, se me resbaló el tenis en algo y me caí un poco fuerte en el. Criminal, que cómodo lo sentía...asta como asiento mi príncipe de amor estaba bien acolchonado y calientito. _Que cabeza de balón tu puedes con mi peso_. Le pregunté sin atorarme en las palabras. Intente en que me mirara como si nada pasó, cuando en realidad me sudaban las manos de los nervios, mi corazón bailaba de emoción por el. Que atrevida me sentía! Pero no me importaba, estaba con mi cabeza de balón y recordaría ese momento que estuve sentada arriba de el por el resto de mi vida! Ohh...como sentía todo mi ser estremeciéndose. De pronto la van pasó por un tope en la carretera y brincó. Arnold inmediatamente me aseguró más en sus caderas con sus brazos en mi cintura. Ohhhhh...Helga mantén la calma, tranquilízate y disfruta este momento...Espero que nos topemos con mucho tráfico y que tardemos en llegar a la casa de Phoebe.*

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Que les parece? Como me gusta ver a Arnold en aprietos y que aprietos. Ji ji.**

 **El maestro Simons está en la secundaria con los chichos que padre y que bueno que no le dio un castigo grande a Arnold. Por otro lado miramos un arranque entre Arnold y Andrés.**

 **Es obvio que Andrés no se dejará de Arnold.**

 **Y qué tal el pequeño viaje a la casa de Phoebe, cómo les pareció.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios tan buenos.**

 **Asta la próxima!**


	23. Chapter 23 La mudanza

**Quiero mandar un gran saludo a todo los fans de Hey Arnold que siguen mi historia. Este capitulo esta largo a si que preparense porque esta muy bueno, en mi opinion.**

* * *

"Llegamos bájense!" Gritó JamieO.

En cuanto Gerald abrió la puerta de la van, Helga salió apresurada casi desesperada en salir. Phoebe fue la siguiente en bajarse. Gerald y Arnold se quedaron un minuto más en la van.

"Gracias por el raite JamieO, ocuparé que nos levantes a mi y Arnold más tarde, te llamaré cuando estemos listo."

"Sale bro..." JamieO voltio a ver a Arnold. "Oye Arnold como estuvo el viaje? Porque a como yo te miraba por el espejo. Andabas muy acomodado con tu novia."

"Helga no es mi novia" contesto Arnold desanimado en decirlo.

"Oh si, yo pensé que era tu chava...la mire sonriendo un par de veces durante el camino."

"Como?!" pregunto Arnold con la mirada fija en JamieO queriendo saver que miró.

"Si, que no lo notaste? Yo la mire por el retrovisor. Estaba molesta pero de ratitos ponía un gesto muy contenta...Que le estabas asiendo Arnold?" Le pregunto JamieO con una sonrisa bromista haciéndole señas a Gerald de la cara que estaba poniendo Arnold.

"Yo respete a Helga todo el tiempo!Pero...estás seguro que la miraste, contenta?"

"Oh si yo la mire." Le confirmó JamieO.

Arnond se quedo pensando, sacando una sonrisa de emoción.

"Que cambiazo hermano, ahora si te vez contento y no puedes decirme que no disfrutaste el viaje teniendo a Helga entre tu trono de honor... ja ja ja."

"Gerald! No te vallan a escuchar las chicas." Le contestó Arnold preocupado que los escucharían.

"Nah, ya se metieron a la casa, pero hablando francamente, estuvo bueno el viaje o no?" Le pregunto Gerald levantando sus cejas a Arnold esperando con inquietud tu respuesta.

"Mmmm..."Arnond sonrió "Si estuvo bien"

JamieO agarro su cell mirando la hora. "Ya bájense porque tengo cosas que hacer"

Los jóvenes se bajaron rápidamente de la van. Arnold se miraba muy contento con lo que JamieO le había dicho.

"Ya vez Arnold, si mi hermano que tiene un cerebro de nuez puede ver que Helga estaba feliz de estar sentada contigo es porque debe de sentir algo por ti. Ya lánzate y dile lo que sientes, si puedes hazlo hoy."

"Yo siento en mi que Helga me quiere, lo veo cada vez que la miro a sus ojos pero...que pasará si estoy equivocado y...en el momento que le confiese mi amor...ella me rechace y...quiera hacerme sentir como que yo estoy mal."

"Como lo que tú hiciste con ella en FTi, después que ella te confesó su amor."

Arnold cerró los ojos negando con su cabeza lo mal que el hizo en aquel tiempo. "Ni me lo recuerdes Gerald."

De pronto salido Helga de la casa de Phoebe. "Hey hermanitos van a estar afuera todo el día o que, necesitamos su ayuda!" Gritó Helga desde la puerta.

Gerald y Arnold se apresuraron entrando a la casa de Phoebe. Todo estaba empacado, los muebles tenían protectores. El papá de Phoebe se le acercó a los muchachos.

"Buenas tardes que bueno que llegaron. Me hubiera gustado en haber movido todo pero, mi Doctor me tiene castigado por haber levantado tantas pesas el otro día..."

La mamá de Phoebe se acercó a ellos. "Pesas querido? Hola chicos soy la mamá de Phoebe, les dejé todo listo para que terminen pronto con los muebles. Ya cuando acaben pueden calentar hamburguesas en nuestro patio nuevo, tenemos un asador nuevo grandísimo para que lo estrenen."

"Muchas gracias" contestó Arnold y Gerald.

Mientras los chicos estaban en el primer piso empezando a cargar los muebles grandes. Helga y Phoebe estaban en el cuarto de arriba preparando unas cosas, ya llevaban un buen rato ahí.

"Sobreviviste el viaje Helga."

"Si Phoebe, pero fue extremadamente difícil para mi. La verdad esque no se ni como lo hize."

"Y como fue que te sentaste arriba de el Helga?"

"Intente en sentarme a lado pero, no cabía en el espacio, no tuve ninguna otra alternativa mas que..." Helga empezó a recordar como se sentía estando ahí con el sentada en sus caderas.

"Helga...Helga.." Phoebe intentaba en pescar su atención.

"Si Phoebe"

"Estabas distraída otra vez." le recordó Phoebe.

"Oh si Phoebe, es que ... en mis sueños, puedo hacerlo todo con mi dulce mantecado..."

Arnold entro al cuarto "Helga, cuando empezaran a bajar las cosas, esta preguntando tu papá Phoebe." Arnold miró a Helga parada de espalda. Los ojos de Helga se abrieron del espanto por lo que el pudo haber escuchado.

"Ah si ahorita empesaremos a bajar todo Arnold, dile a mi Papa...gracias." Le contestó Phoebe rápidamente.

Arnold se retiro del cuarto, se escuchaban sus pasos bajando los escalones. Helga no paraba de mirar a Phoebe en pánico con la cara casi palida.

"Helga, no creo que el aya escuchado algo."

"Por Dios, Phoebe y se escucho... entonces que?"

"Mmmm...mejor vamos a hablar sobre esto después cuando estemos solas. Te quedaras con migo hoy en mi casa?"

"Si Phoebe...le avise a mi mama por texto. No tengo ganas de quedarme en mi casa, mis padres nunca compran despensa y estar ahí es estar maldecida."

"Tan mal están las cosas Helga?"

"No tiene idea pero en la noche platicaremos, cuando estemos solas."

Phoebe y Helga empezaron a llevar cajas a la casa nueva de alado. La casa era de dos pisos con las recámaras en el segundo nivel.

Durante la mudanza Helga no paraba de ver a Arnold. Nunca lo había mirado haciendo tanto esfuerzo con cosas pesadas. Como la tarde fue pasando, Gerald se quitó la camiseta por el calor, quedándose con una playera blanca sin mangas .

"Ten ojitos lindos." Le dijo Gerald a Phoebe mientras le colgó su camiseta sobre su hombro.

"Desde cuando te dice ojitos lindos?" Le pregunto Helga a Phoebe.

"Desde hace unos días Helga. Cuando nos dimos el primer beso ...el me quitó los lentes y se me quedó viendo muy detalladamente, me dijo que mis ojos estaban lindos...me enrojecí tanto...que cuando me dio el beso, casi me desmaye."

"Hmmmm. Ya veo." contestó Helga desganada cuando, de repente miró a Arnold quitarse la camiseta roja que ya la tenía un poco sudada y se la amarró en la cintura, mirando como el sudor le goteaba por la frente.

En un segundo, Helga corrió hacia Arnold alocadamente, brinco en sus brazos causando que el se cayera hacia tras en el sillón que había recién acomodado y pegó sus labios en los de el con desesperación mientras pasaba su mano por su pelo sudado... "Helga...Helga...HELGA!" Le gritó Phoebe distrayendo la atención de Helga, que seguía parada con su imaginación volando.

"Si Phoebe qué pasa!? Me interrumpes mis pensamientos"

"Y...que pensabas?" Pregunto Phoebe.

"Awwww...nada." Contesto Helga mientras se mordía los labios.

"Te interrumpí Helga, porque estabas ahí parada con tu boca abierta mirando a...mantecado."

Helga suspiro. "En ese caso hiciste bien en interrumpir mi deseo, digo sueño...bueno lo que aya sido."

Más tarde mientras los chichos estaban trabajando en la casa nueva, la mamá de Phoebe llego a la casa con botellas de agua. "Quien tiene sed? Aquí les dejo las botellas muchachos." Dijo la mamá de Phoebe regresando a la otra casa.

Gerald y Arnold se acercaron para agarrar una botella de agua. "A cómo vamos, terminaremos rápido." aseguró Gerald.

"Parece que si Gerald, ya acomodados la sala el comedor, solo falta las dos remaras y no creo que tardemos mucho en eso."

Phoebe y Helga se acercaron para agarrar una botella de agua. Las chicas estaban bien acaloradas.

"Este en un buen ejercicio no." Comentó Gerald.

"Eso es lo que tú crees Gerald, para mi yo preferiría estar en el gym haciendo ejercicio sola." Contestó Helga cansada.

En tanto Gerald y Phoebe empezaron a platicar

Helga abrió su botella de agua y le empezó a tomar. De repente ella sintió una mano que le pasó por la frente, quitándole su sudor.

Inmediatamente Helga voltio a su derecha mirando como Arnold le cerró un ojo con una sonrisa coqueta, pasando esa misma mano por su pelo medio húmedo.

 _Oh criminal tendré un paro cardíaco_ pensó Helga quedándose sin palabras volteo a donde estaba Phoebe.

"Umm. Phoebe?" Pregunto Helga con su voz suave e tímida interrumpiendo la plática de ellos.

"Si Helga."

"En donde está tu baño?"

"Arriba en seguida de mi recámara."

Helga rápidamente corrió al segundo piso y se encerró en el baño, dando un portazo.

"Whoa ya le andaba." Dijo Gerald riendo.

"Entonces continuamos para terminar pronto."

Comentó Arnold dándole un último trago a la botella.

"Si vamos" contestó Gerald.

Mientras los chicos seguían cargando los muebles Phoebe fue al baño y le tocó la puerta a Helga. "Todo bien?" Pregunto Phoebe preocupada.

"Más o menos Phoebe, al rato de digo."

Arnold POV

Desde que llegamos a casa de Phoebe y empezamos a mover las cosas sentía la mirada de Helga, sin embargo cada vez que volteaba a verla, ella estaba distraída con otras cosas. Gerald y yo nos movíamos rápido para terminar pronto. Helga y Phoebe estaban ocupadas con las cajas y otras cosas que la mamá de Phoebe les encargaba. Mientras tanto el papá de Phoebe nos decía donde acomodar todo y nos ayudaba con cosas ligeras. Todos estábamos muy ocupados. Pero en mi mente, no paraba de pensar en las palabras que escuché decir de Helga cuando busque a las chicas para darles el recado. Ella dijo..." _no tuve ninguna otra alternativa mas que_..." luego se distrajo porque Phoebe le seguía hablando...después Helga contestó... " _en mis sueños, puedo hacerlo todo con mi dulce mantecado_..."

A que o a quien se refería ella? No creo que Helga hablaba sobre un mantecado de vainilla.

En su tono de voz me di cuenta que hablaba sobre alguien...pero quien?*

Después de un rato cuando la mamá de Phoebe nos trajo aguas. Mire lo sudada que se miraba Helga, tenía su pelo levantado con mechones cayéndole a los lados. Se miraba tan erotica... asta para tomar su agua. Me robaba el corazón cada vez que la miraba. No entendiendo que me pasó...pase mi mano por su frente, limpiándole su dulce sudor y me lo pase por mi cabello. Helga se me quedó mirando pasmada.

Sin quejarse o decirme algo voltio al otro lado y se fue corriendo al baño...será que lo que hice no le pareció? Por dejarme llevar quizás termine ofendiéndola.

Ya para terminar Helga subía los escalones con una caja demasiado grande y pesada. Arnold miró que muy apenas podía con el peso.

"Helga pásame la caja, yo me la puedo llevar."

"Que me ves débil...oh que cabeza de balón!"

Helga no savia que tan cercas a ella la seguía Arnold. Con el siguiente paso, ella no acomodó bien el pie y empezó a perder el equilibrio.

"HELGA CUIDADO!" Arnold se espanto y soltó la caja que tenía entre sus brazos y pesco a Helga en el aire antes que ella se cayera para atrás.

Helga se quedó espantada, recargada en su cuerpo. "Gra-cias...Arnold." Lo agradeció nerviosamente.

"Helga dame la caja yo me la llevaré." Sin negarse, Helga le paso la caja mientras ella cargo la caja que el llevaba, que era más pequeña y ligera. Ella quedó asombrada que tan fácilmente Arnold pudo cargas la inmensa caja.

Más tarde cuando el sol ya había bajado los chicos terminaron con la mudanza. Sacaron los ingredientes y la carne para las hamburguesas y las empezaron a preparar.

El patio era grande y lleno de flores. Los papás de Phoebe sacaron una mesa grande y sillas para los muchachos y los dejaron solos para que convivieran a-gusto.

"Esta casa está mucho más grande Phoebe." mencionó Helga mientras se sentaba en la silla con una soda en la mano.

"Si, mi habitación está más amplia, ahora tendrás más espacio para cuando te puedas quedar con migo Helga." Agregó Phoebe.

"Ahora si me puede mudar contigo a vivir Phoebe." Sugerido Helga riéndose.

"Que no extrañaras a tus papás Helga?" Pregunto Arnold.

"Yo extrañarlos...ni siquiera conozco el significado de la palabra." Contestó Helga mientras agarraba papas.

"Vaya, cuando yo me fui a vivir con Arnold nada más aguante una semana, no es tan fácil en vivir fuera de tu casa..."

"Gerald, no fue una semana, nada más fueron como dos días creo." Comentó Arnold sentándose a lado de Helga, ya que Gerald estaba sentado alado de Phoebe.

Helga se carcajeó "Así que no aguantaste nada Gerald. Pero yo en cuanto me gradúe de la preparatoria partiré de la casa de espantos."

"A donde iras Helga?" Pregunto Arnold intrigado.

"No se tal vez comparta un apartamento con una amiga o amigo." sugerido Helga mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa.

"Amigo?" Pregunto Arnold con mucha curiosidad.

"Si Arnoldo, tengo amigos también. El otro día estaba hablando con Stinky y el también quiere tener su propio apartamento después de graduación. Llegamos a un acuerdo, que si a casó llegáramos a ocupar compañeros de cuarto podríamos compartir un apartamento entre los dos."

Arnold se empezó a hogar con la soda. _cooofffff...cooffff…_

"Estas bien hermano." Le pregunto Gerald mientras miraba a Arnold intentando en respirar bien.

"Si...creo que si." Arnold tomó una servilleta para limpiarse la boca.

Phoebe se miraba confundida. "Pero Helga, tu habías dicho sobre vivir en el campus de la universidad."

"Ya se Phoebe, pero eso es si acaso me aceptan en el campus. Los espacios para vivir ahí son muy limitados y caros, quizás mi beca no lo pueda cubrir. También necesito ver en como trabajar para ahorrar dinero."

"Ya veo. Te sientes mejor Arnold?" pregunto Phoebe.

"Si gracias." Contestó Arnold mientras se levantaba para prepararse una hamburguesa.

Helga continuo diciendo "Cuando me gradué necesito conseguir un trabajo con pocas horas y que pague bien para tener tiempo de ir a la universidad y estudiar. Quizás, asta me consiga un trabajo de bailarina exótica con tal de ahorrar una plata durante la Universidad." Comentó Helga riendose.

 _Zaaassasssssss_...se le calló el plato de la manos a Arnold.

Gerald voltio a verlo "Oye Arnold concentrate en lo qué haces hermano. Ya desperdiciaste una hamburguesa."

Arnold se agacho para levantar el plato. "La hamburguesa cayó arriba del plato, todavía está buena."

En eso Gerald voltio a ver a Helga "Bailarina exótica...pero ni siquiera puedes bailar. Mucho menos vestirte sensual."

"Mira Gerald, yo se movimientos de baile que ni te puedes imaginar...y no veo el problema en vestirme sexy..."

Arnold tosió mientras se sentaba en la mesa con su hamburguesa.

"Te estás ahogando otra vez o que tienes?" Pregunto Helga levantado la ceja mientras lo miraba a él muy extraño.

"Pasa la catchup Helga por favor." Helga le pasó la salsa de tomate a Arnold.

"Te gusta el tomate en tu hamburguesa Arnold?"

"Si me gustada ponerle de todo asta aguacate."

Comentó Arnold mordiéndole a su Hamburguesa.

Gerald le murmuraba algo a Phoebe mientras Helga y Arnold estaban hablando. Después Phoebe se le quedó viendo a Helga como queriendo decirle algo.

"Conozco esa cara Phoebe suelta la sopa." Le dijo Helga con los brazos cruzados.

"Queremos salir en la cita doble para el domingo. Que opinan?"

Helga abrió sus ojos recordando lo que Andres le había comentado a Helga, sobre posiblemente salir juntos el domingo y terminar el proyecto. "uhmmmm...ese dia no es bueno para mi creo... que tengo planes, le dije a Andres que..."

Arnold imediatamente puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Helga y mencionó.

"Claro que si podemos ir este domingo, los acompañaremos"

Gerald agregó "Pero Arnold le dije a Phoebe que quises ese dia tu ibas a..."

"No Gerald, no tengo planes...Helga y yo iremos con ustedes." Lo interrumpió Arnold.

Helga voltio mirando a Arnold muy seriamente con la ceja levantada. "Desde cuando tu y yo hemos decidido algo cabeza de balon?"

"Mmm...y...desde cuando tu y Stinky an sido Amigos? Pregunto Arnold regresándole la mirada.

"Desde que fuimos novios." Le contestó Helga.

"QUE?" Arnold entro en panico mirando a Helga con sus ojos y boca abierta.

Helga se empezó a burlar del gesto que hacía Arnold.

"Estas bromeando verdad?!" le pregunto Arnold alarmado por lo que habia escuchado.

"No es broma Arnoldo, Stinky realmente fue mi novio." dijo Helga riéndose todavia.

Arnold se levanto de su asiento y miro a Gerald confundido "Tu savias algo sobre eso?" le pregunto anGerald con inquietud.

Gerald intentaba en mirar a otro lado pensando que dicir. "Creo que Stinky lo menciono un dia hace unos años, que no fue Helga cuando te miramos en el parque corriendo con abejas en tu cabeza y...Stinky iba atras de ti."

La expresion de Helga cambio de completo. "Todavia te acuerdas de eso?"

Gerald se carcajeó de ella.

Arnold se volvio a sentar "Paso cuando estabamos en el cuarto año verdad, ya me acorde Stinky estaba triste porque tu habías terminado la disque relación."

"Si cabeza de balón pero...no éramos realmente novios era un plan que yo tenia para atraer mas tu...awwww bueno ya no me acuerdo bien pero...desde entonces nos quedamos como buenos amigos."

"Pudistes haber dicho eso desde un principio Helga." comento Arnold medio disgustado.

"Y porque debo de darte tanta explicación Romeo."

Arnold se le quedo viendo pensando. "Helga nunca te he preguntado...Puedo entender que me digas, cabeza de balón, Arnoldo, camarón con pelos y otros insultos...pero Romeo, porque medices asi?"

Helga se empeso a morder sus labios mirando a Phoebe casi diciendole con la mirada que ella digiera algo para interrumpir el comentario de Arnold.

"Entonces saldremos este Domingo Helga en grupo?" Le pregunto Phoebe.

"Si Phoebe." Rápidamente contestó Helga. Luego lo penso "No espera..."

"Perfector Helga este domingo cera...a donde iremos, alguien tiene alguna idea?" pregunto Phoebe muy entuciasmada.

"Podemos ir al cine." Sugirió Arnold contento por la idea de salir con Helga.

"Para ver películas aburridas contigo, no gracias camarón con pelos."

"Pero Helga podríamos ver Insidious 3" contestó Arnold sabiendo que a Helga le gustaban las películas de terror.

"Uh si Insidious...Harold dijo que la película estaba perrona." Agregó Gerald.

"Sobre que se trata?" Pregunto Phoebe perdida en la conversación.

"Es de terror Phoebe y es el tipo de película que no te gusta ver." Dijo Helga.

"Pero a ti si, verdad Helga." Mencionó Arnold mirando a Helga con una sonrisa.

 _Oh mi dulce caramelo de mantecado como que me conoce con esa mirada._ Pensó Helga mientras lo miraba molesta. Luego voltio a ver a Phoebe "Bueno es una de mis preferencias. Pero tú que dices Phoebe."

"Qué tal la de los dinosaurios, Parque Jurásico la nueva." sugirió Phoebe.

"Entonces cenamos y luego vamos al cine." Afirmó Gerald.

"Así es Gerald, nos podemos ver el domingo a qui en la casa de Phoebe y de aquí nos vamos."

Gerald miró su celular. "Ya es tarde tenemos que irnos Arnold, le mandaré un mensaje a JamieO para que nos levante." Gerald se levantó del asiento. "Esperare a JamieO en el porche con Phoebe, cuando llegue mi hermano te mandaré un text Arnold." En eso Gerald y Phoebe caminaron para el porche de enfrente de la casa mientras que Helga se quedó con Arnold a solas.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Aaaaaaaaahh! Helga y Arnold están finalmente solos! Este capítulo estuvo más largo que el anterior espero que les aya gustado.**

 **Oh y que opinan sobre lo que Helga se imaginó cuando miró a Arnold quitarse la camiseta. :)**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios están buenísimos, los veo a todos la próxima semana con un capítulo nuevo.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia.**


	24. Chapter 24 Estoy perdida

**Hola a todo los fans que ven mi historia desde, Mexico, Venezuela, El Salvador, Chile, Peru y Bolivia.** **.**

 **Un cordial y grande saludo a serenitymoon20, jazmín,Vnate, keniaLimaArana, Demon-night24 y todos los guest que dejan comentario.**

 **Ahora los dejo con el capítulo 24 "Estoy Perdida" disfrútenlo que esta largo. ;)**

* * *

Helga POV

Mire como Phoebe se fue caminando muy alegremente agarrada de la mano de Gerald.

Por un lado quería irme con ellos y acompañarlos mientras llegaba JamieO. Pero savia que Phoebe quería estar un momento a solas con su novio. Miraba a Arnold sentado a lado mío terminando la hamburguesa. Se levantó y tiro el plato de cartón en la basura.

Yo sentía que me habían dejado sola en la boca del lobo y el lobo...era Arnold.*

"Como as estado en estos días Helga? Ya no te molestó Wolfgang?" Pregunto Arnold sentándose en la silla a lado de Helga.

"El único que me a estado molestando estos días eres tú Arnoldo." Ella contestó sarcásticamente.

Arnold sonrió "Si Wolfwang llegara a decirte algo, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea."

"En serio cabeza de balón...que valiente resultaste este año." Contestó Helga con una sonrisa burlona.

"Helga, qué tal si mañana nos juntamos para agarrar una nieve, tu sabes un mantecado? Tu sabor favorito es el chocolate verdad?"

"Como saves?" Helga se le quedó viendo muy sospechosamente.

"Cuando estábamos en la primaria te invitaba muy seguido a las malteadas."

"Me invitabas o te forzaba cabeza de balón."

"Bueno era tu idea pero, yo nunca te dije que no te acompañaría." Le sonrió Arnold muy coquetamente.

"Cierto." Contestó Helga cruzando sus brazos.

"Entonces te invito mañana? Me imagino que as estado antojada de un mantecado...digo por el calor." Lo mencionó Arnold acordándose de lo que había escuchado a Helga decir en el cuarto de Phoebe...en mis sueños, puedo hacerlo todo con mi dulce mantecado.

"En realidad no estado antojada de eso, Pero aunque me ruegues Arnoldo tengo otro compromiso para mañana y no podré cancelarlo aunque quisiera."

Si Helga no se refería a un mantecado de antojo entonces, se refería a alguien? Pensó Arnold. "Y el sábado?"

"El sábado olvídalo estaré muy ocupada todo el día."

"Oh ya me acorde..." contestó Arnold reclinándose en la silla poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

"A que te refieres!?" Le pregunto Helga con su ceja levantada.

Arnold inmediatamente pensó. _Oh no ya hable de más, no quiero que Helga se entere que se, sobre su presentación de baile y ahora que le contestó_...

"Ummm ya me, acorde que tengo que hacer algo, este sábado y tampoco puedo perderlo."

"Que, irás a ver una chica!?" Helga lo dijo en broma.

"Siiii.." contestó Arnold con su mirada distraída pensando en cómo se miraría Helga bailando ballet.

"Entonces andas de galán por ahí! Me lo debí de haber imaginado, quién es ahora!?"

"No Helga! Yo no quise decir si, me confundí...yo no ando de galán con...un momento...te referiste a mi como, galán?"

"Awwww...no." Helga se mordió el labio nerviosamente. "Lo dije refiriéndome en sentido contrario. Claro que no te miro de gaaaa-lan."

Arnold se carcajeo mirando lo nerviosa que se miraba Helga.

"Y ahora que tienes cabeza de balón, te vez como el guason de Batman riéndote."

"Oh si...quieres ser mi Harley?" Le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

"Ja, Ja...muy gracioso Arnoldo."

"Helga, hace rato te pregunté, por que me dices Romeo y...no me contestaste."

"Tengo que contestarte camarón con pelos."

"Bueno en realidad...si no me quieres decir, supongo que no es necesario en que me conteste. Me...gusta cuando me dices Romeo y...me gusto más cuando me dijiste, mi Romeo."

"Ya te expliqué qué pasó hoy por la mañana. Y ahora que me acuerdo tú me enredaste con tu comentario de, decir verdades. No se a lo que te referías."

"Creo que si saves Helga...pero olvídalo ya no importa."

Arnold saco su cell y miró la hora. "Sabes me dió gustó que ayas aceptado en salir conmigo en la doble cita Helga." dijo Arnold dándole un último trago a su soda.

"Todavía puedo hacharme para atrás."

Comentó Helga mientras se recargaba en la silla cruzando las piernas.

Arnold sentía que se le paraba el corazón mirando a Helga sentada tan femeninamente.

"Teeee-nias planes el domingo?" Preguntó Arnold poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa sentándose de enfrente a ella, intentando en no mirarla a las piernas.

"Si"

"Que tenías planeado en...hacer?" Arnold savia que lo más seguro era que ella tenía algo planeado con Andrés.

"Tengo un proyector por terminar Arnoldo. Y tú...has estado hablando con Rhonda?"

"Tengo que hablar con ella Helga, te molesta tanto que hable con Rhonda?"

Helga se quedó callada recordando lo que Arnold le había reclamado durante la mañana. _Será que Rhonda le envió evidencia de cuando estaba con Andrés en la biblioteca? Oh será que Arnold estaba ahí con Rhonda y me estaba observando y si me miró el!_ Pensó Helga mientras cambiaba la expresión de su rostro sin darse cuenta.

"Helga en que piensas?" Arnold la miraba con los ojos pasmados.

"Ummm...Arnold...porque mencionaste por la mañana sobre, alguien que acariciaba mi mano y...de un gorro que traía puesto?"

"Uhh, sobre eso...ya me disculpe, me deje llevar y no de debí haberte dicho nada." Le contestó Arnold intentando en toser un poco.

Helga se molesto sintiendo que Arnold le escondía algo. "Quien te dijo sobre eso cabeza de balón o lo miraste tú?"

"Nadie me lo dijo Helga."

"Entonces, de donde lo miraste?" Le volvió a preguntar Helga con más persistencia.

"No mire nada..." contestó Arnold muy inseguro tratando de no mirarla a los ojos.

Helga acercó su silla hacia el, sentándose con sus piernas en medio de las de Arnold. El humedeció sus labios de lo intenso que se sentía.

"Tú me reclamaste en la mañana por que lo miraste de algún lado! Té dijo algo Rhonda y la quieres tapar!" Helga levanto su voz , ella sentía que Arnold quería proteger a Rhonda y eso, le daba furia.

"Tapar de qué, yo no tengo que hacer nada por ella!" Le contestó Arnold alterándose.

En eso Helga puso sus manos sobre las rodillas de Arnold inclinándose más hacia el. "Porque la quieres cuidar, nada más dime la verdad. La metiche entrometida de Rhonda te contó algo y por eso me reclamaste por la mañana! Ya no me mientas Arnoldo, que eres pésimo para hacerlo!"

Arnold respiraba más rápido, mirando hacia el suelo. De pronto levantó la mirada y se acercó más a Helga con sus piernas más abiertas al rededor de ella. Las rodillas de Helga casi topaban con la parte más íntima de el.

Arnold POV

Al principio estaba sorprendido de cómo Helga se metía más y más sobre el tema de la foto. Yo pensé que pudiéramos hablar sobre otras cosas y no sobre eso. Savia que no terminaría para bien. Helga no paraba de cuestionarme con su mirada penetrante. Sus ojos hermosos azules eran como mi cielo, no podía parar de mirarla. Pero cada vez que mencionaba sobre cómo me enteré de lo que mire, me templaba la vista pensando en como los dos se miraban así de cercas. Me llenaba de coraje en saver que tan cercas a el estaba mi Helga. Así cómo Helga estaba conmigo, de seguro...así estaba con Andrés.*

"No te estoy mintiendo Helga! Rhonda no me dijo nada de lo que yo mire con mis propios ojos en esa foto!...o debería de creerle a ella que también tú le estabas coqueteando a Andrés todo el tiempo!" Arnold se desespero sin quitarle la mirada de enzima a ella.

Helga se quedó callada mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con su cuerpo reclinado en su rostro.

 _Criminal en tenerlo tan cercas a mí me intimida por completo. Mi corazón palpitaba su nombre con cada latir. Sus ojos verdes me derretían mi cuerpo. Como puedo enfrentarlo a el...Pero levante mi rostro, recordado tantas veces que lo mire a él de la mano con Lila y me llene de orgullo, quizás el me miró con Andrés y si lo hizo que tiene de malo! El tiene que darse cuenta que el no es el único que puede estar de coqueto con alguien mas._ Pensó Helga mientras lo miraba fijamente con su ceja levantada, muy vanidosamente le contestó.

"Puedes creerle a Rhonda si tú quieres. Aparte, si yo andaba coqueteando que tiene que ver eso contigo! Andrés es un joven, simpático, inteligente, súper gracioso y save más de mi que..."

En un instante Arnold unió sus labios a los de ella, soltando toda su pasión en el beso. Al principio Helga estaba intensa apretando sus manos en las piernas de Arnold. Pero en un segundo se soltó por completo. Las manos de el acariciaban su cuello, pasando sus dedos por atrás de su cabeza tocando su pelo largo. Helga no podía pensar, no había razón, ni tiempo, probando el dulce sabor que sus labios daban. La lengua suave de el pasaba por la de ella tan delicadamente, respirando su aliento cálido en su boca. "Mmm...Arnold" mencionó su nombre suave con un suspiro. En escucharla decir su nombre lo enloqueció y se acercó más a ella sintiendo las rodillas de Helga pegadas en su cuerpo entre sus piernas. "Mi Helga..." murmuró Arnold suave entre besos.

 _Ring...ring...ring..._

 _Ring...ring...ring..._

El ruido del teléfono los separo a ellos repentinamente. Arnold contestó su celular sintiendo su corazón pesado con cada latir.

"Bueno." El contestó agitado.

"Que tienes Arnold? Te hizo Helga enojar o que...ya llego JamieO, te estaba mandando textos y no me conteste por eso te llame...sal pronto porque ya le anda a mi hermano por irse."

Arnold soltó un respiro fuerte "Esta bien para ya voy."

Helga se levantó de la silla callada, mirando hacia abajo confundida por lo que había pasado.

Arnold se paró enfrente de ella, poniendo sus manos a lado de sus hombros intentando en tranquilizarla.

"Helga...tengo tanto que decirte y... siento que las palabras y...el tiempo no me alcanza en..."

Helga puso su dedo sobre sus labios sin mirarlo a los ojos. "Ya no digas más...necesito pensar en lo qué pasó. No me siento bien...estoy mareada... ay algo que no esta bien..." contestó Helga con sus ojos medios llorosos.

Arnold suspiraba en desesperación mirando a su apreciada Helga triste después del beso que el le había dado con tanto amor. Arnold la abrazo fuertemente pensando que tal vez el beso lo había empeorado todo.

El cellular le volvió a sonar. Teniéndola todavía entre sus brazos sin decir una palabra más Arnold le dio un beso a Helga en la frente y se fue rápidamente a donde estaba Gerald impaciente esperándolo.

"Hasta que llegas!" Le reclamo Gerald.

Arnold no le contestó, se subió rápidamente a la van y partieron de ahí.

Después que Phoebe miró a los chicos irse. Ella camino hacia el patio encontrando a Helga sentada en la silla con sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza hacia abajo. La manera en que Helga se miraba no era normal. Ella siempre se sentaba derecha con autoridad y firmeza pero no ahora. Helga mostraba una composturas de derrota.

"Helga que tienes?" Le pregunto Phoebe poniendo su mano sobre su espalda, intentando en consolarla.

Helga no hablaba seguía callada mirando al suelo, ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada.

"Helga que te paso!?" Le volvió a pregunta Phoebe, agachándose para intentar en verla a los ojos.

"Arnold." Finalmente contestó Helga, con la voz temblorosa.

"Te dijo algo malo Helga?"

"No." Contestó Helga desganada.

"Entonces que te hizo!?" Pregunto Phoebe desesperada en saver porque su mejor amiga se miraba destrozada.

Helga levantó su rostro mirando a Phoebe por enfrente, sus ojos llenos de aflicción entre lágrimas y con un susurro contestó.

"Me beso"

"Vamos a mi cuarto Helga y hablaremos más sobre eso." Phoebe levantó a Helga de la mano y la llevó a su recámara.

"Acuéstate en mi cama, te vez pálida Helga."

"Phoebe me podrías traer un vaso con agua?" Le pregunto con la voz débil.

Phoebe corrió a la cocina y trajo un vaso de agua fría. "A qui está Helga siéntate y tomate el agua despacio."

En la van Gerald miraba a Arnold muy serio mirando por la ventana.

"Todo bien hermano?"

"Más o menos Gerald."

"Hablaste con Helga sobre lo que te dije?"

"No, terminamos hablando sobre otra cosa."

"No puede ser Arnold, te di la privacidad que tanto buscabas y ni aun así le dijiste que fuera tu novia...quien te entiende!"

"En realidad si le confesé algo Gerald, pero sin palabras."

"Entonces como..." La mirada de Arnold pescó su atención queriéndole indicar que no estaban solos. "Ya veo hermano...después hablamos."

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de huéspedes. Arnold entro por la puerta principal encontrándose con su abuela matando cucarachas con un zapato.

"De regreso al palacio Kimba, me imagino que la lucha estuvo muy difícil hoy."

"Algo así abuela... y mi abuelo?"

"Esta en su oficina trabajando en algo muy duro, lleva horas ahí...y yo tengo mi propia lucha con estás intrusas que se burlan de mi...piensan que pueden rondar en mi territorio pero están muy equivocadas."

"En ese caso me bañaré mañana temprano...buenas noches abuela."

"Buenas noches Kimba."

Arnold se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, recordando cómo le había ido en ese día. Recibió un texto en su cell e inmediatamente miró a ver quien era.

"Oh es Susana..." dijo Arnold sin ganas en abrir el mensaje. "Me pregunto cómo está Helga?"

En la nueva habitación de Phoebe las chicas se habían puesto cómodas. Helga dormía en un segundo colchón que Phoebe tenía abajo de su cama. Las dos estaban abajo de las cobijas con una pequeña lámpara de noche prendida.

"Que bueno que ya estás mejor Helga. Me tenías muy preocupada?"

"Me sentía muy mareada hace rato, pensé que me desmayaría."

"Que pasó entre tú y Arnold, Helga?"

Helga se recostó en el colchón recordando la conversación que tuvo con Arnold.

"Al principio estábamos platicando bien...el me quería invitar a un cono de nieve y le dije que estaba ocupada el viernes y el sábado...después nos reímos un rato sobre algo. Asta ahí todo iba bien, luego me acorde sobre la conversación que tuvimos el y yo por la mañana y le pregunte quien le había dicho a él sobre yo y Andrés."

"Pero Helga porque tuviste que mencionarle eso?"

"Phoebe tenía que saver quien le dio a Arnold el chisme, o tal vez el estaba ahí mirándonos...bueno le pregunté una y otra vez sobre cómo supo que Andrés me estaba agarrando de la mano y sobre el gorro que yo, tenía puesto...Finalmente me contestó que lo miro en una foto y parece que Rhonda le dijo que yo andaba de coqueta con Andrés. Puedes creerlo!?"

"Desgraciadamente si puedo Helga."

"En eso no se como fue pero...Arnold se acercó más a mi y mientras yo le decía que podía pensar lo que quisiera y como Andrés es muy inteligente ñ, simpático y..."

"Helga no puedo creer que le aya dicho eso a mantecado."

"Estaba furiosa Phoebe, por años yo he mirado a el de coqueto saliendo con Lila, Susana y esa Ruth. Y ahora que me ve feliz con alguien de repente quiere mi atención! También, no me gustó como estaba tapando a Rhonda, protegiéndola para que yo no supiera que ella le mando una foto el. Porque yo se que así pasó!"

"Pero cuando fue que mantecado te beso?"

Helga se quedó callada cambiando su rostro por completo, tenía la mirada en el techo del cuarto recordando el beso.

"Ese beso Phoebe no se ni como pasó...creo que estaba mencionándole sobre Andrés cuando el me agarro de mis mejillas con sus manos acercándome a él. Yo nunca imaginé que el pudiera besar así..."

"Helga tú me habías dicho que el té beso en el salón de música también."

"Así fue Phoebe y ese beso fue tan bello...pero este fue más especial todavía. Sentí a Arnold más fuerte sobre mi, me besaba sin limites, sin condiciones, como si pudiera sentir toda su pasión por completo en sus labios. No se como explicarlo, su beso me dejó sin aire. Creo que ya se como se sentía Arnold cuando lo bese tan repentinamente en el techo de FTi."

"Entonces Arnold te quiere Helga?"

Helga se imaginaba sus labios cálidos en su boca y recordaba cómo la miraba. "Arnold siente algo por mi Phoebe...pero no estoy segura si es amor o algo más."

"Que más podría ser Helga?"

"No se, tal vez me beso porque siente celos por Andrés por la atención que me da...si no fuera por eso Arnold ni me miraría. Todo este tiempo el nunca me había miraba dos veces y ahora que ay alguien que tiene interés sobre mi, de repente Arnold siente algo por mi...Y qué tal Susana? Yo la mire pescada del cuello de Arnold, será que ellos están saliendo juntos?"

"Yo no los he mirado salir Helga, quizás estás pensando de más."

"Tengo que hablar con Arnold sobre todo esto." Comentó Helga con su voz baja y pensativa.

"Y que le dirás Helga?"

"No tengo idea Phoebe!" Helga se tapó la cara con la sábana dando un fuerte suspiro, se la volvió a destapar diciendo. "Es que, por la primera vez en mi vida estoy...confundida."

"Helga, tú crees que tus sentimientos hacia mantecado estén cambiando?"

"No Phoebe, hacía mantecado no...esos sentimientos siempre an permanecido igual."

"Entonces?"

Helga se quedó recordando todos esos encuentros con el. Desde la caída, su sonrisa, como la había defendido contra los delincuentes y...Wolfwang. "Hacía Andrés"

Phoebe se tapo la boca de lo sorprendida que estaba. "Helga, sientes algo por Andrés?"

Helga estaba callada acostada con los ojos cerrados. "Ay algo Phoebe, pero no se qué es...pueda que sienta algo especial por el o pueda que no...Andrés es siempre tan dulce y atento conmigo, siento que con el puedo ser yo y sentirme cómoda, me ayo diciéndole cosas que jamás pensé que le comentaría a alguien. Pero...apenas lo estoy conociendo y...asta ahorita no puedo negar que me gusta como es."

"Te gusta de que manera Helga?"

"De simplemente gustar, Phoebe."

"Pero qué tal el beso de hoy, como lo sentiste tú Helga?"

"Oh Arnold...el es un misterio para mi, tengo tanto miedo en soltar mi amor por completo a el...y que después no me corresponda y me deje destrozada...como hoy, su beso fue...todo lo que yo e deseado pero...me sentí expuesta a que el se diera cuenta que tanto lo amo."

"Y que tiene eso de malo Helga...Arnold debería de saver todos tus sentimientos por el."

"Oh Phoebe..." contestó Helga negándose con su cabeza. "Mis sentimientos por el an estado tan ocultados por tanto tiempo...que ahora que el muestra interés en sentir algo por mi, no se como sacarlos enfrente de el. En realidad, aveces siento que la llama de su amor la e estado encerrando cada vez más y más en mi corazón."

"Lo besaste de regreso cuando Arnold te beso a ti?"

"No...más que yo besarlo, el me beso a mi." Contesto Helga con un suspiro. "Pero creo que mencione su nombre, o tal vez no...es que en ese momento Phoebe no supe bien de mi. El me agarro por completo y me domino en su aliento."

"Ay Helga...ahora que Arnold muestra en tener sentimientos por ti, tu no saves como corresponderle."

Helga pasó saliva poniendo su mano sobre su pecho. "Tengo un lado mío al que no le he correspondido Phoebe. Ya no utilizo mi collar de corazón con la foto de el, ya no escribo poemas de amor...nada más susurro mis sentimientos por el entre mi cuando lo veo pasar...pero eso es todo lo que queda, de la Helga que yo era antes."

El celular de Helga sonó anunciando la llegada de un texto. Ella levantó su celular y era Andrés .

"Buenas noches bella dama, me quede pensando en ti "

Helga sonrió y contestó.

"Pues yo no ando tan lejos"-Helga

'"lejos de mi o a que te refieres?"- Andrés

"'Lejos de pensamientos." - Helga

"'Así que estaba en tu mente?" - Andrés

"'Un poco campeón, no te emociones mucho"

Phoebe se dio cuenta que Helga le estaba texteando a alguien. "A quien le texteas Helga?"

"Ah Andres, Phoebe."

Phoebe se voltio se nervios mirando a Helga.

"Y que dice?"

"Que estaba pensando en mi. El siempre es tan, directo con sus palabras." Le contestó Helga a Phoebe.

Llego otro texto de Andrés.

"'Aunque sea un poco pero si me emociono" - Andrés

"'Como estuvo tu día?" - Andrés

"'Cansado, ya me estoy durmiendo." - Helga

"'Descansa Helga"- Andrés

"Te veo mañana, buenas noches." - Andrés

"'Buenas noches campeón." - Helga

Cuando Helga le envió el último mensaje a Andrés voltio a ver a Phoebe, que se había quedado dormida. Ella intentaba en dormir pero su mente seguía regresando a Arnold y al beso.

 _Por tanto tiempo soñaba y me imaginaba entregándole todo mi amor a mi cabeza de balón y ahora que tal vez esté en mi alcance me siento insegura en hacerlo. Criminal! Porque tienes que ser tan perfecto para mi, tan intocable y deseoso. Quien soy yo para ganarme tu corazón? Mis padres ni me ven como para valer la pena, y tú si me quieres ver? Ohh...mi Rey de corazones, mi príncipe de pasión...por que no puedo ser digna de tenerte para mi. Porque mi vida tiene que ser tan complicada que ni yo puedo entenderme. Estoy perdida en mi mar de recuerdos tristes de mi vida, en donde nada más tu con tu lancha me quieres ofrecer tu mano de salvación. Y si te jalo a las aguas de dolor que me rodean? Tú jamás deberías de saber sobre mi vida, mis horrendos padres o la tormenta que llevo por dentro. Tú mi cabeza de balón eres...lo más puro y amado que yo tengo y no permitiré que con mi vida imperfecta manche...tu mundo feliz._ Con ese pensamiento, Helga soltó una última lágrima cerrando los ojos para dormir.

En la casa de huéspedes Arnold no podía dormir, daba vueltas entre su sábanas. Sentía todo su cuerpo caliente y fatigado. Se levantó y se sentó en su cama, no paraba de pensar en el beso que le dio a Helga y como ella había reaccionado. Arnold cerraba sus ojos y todavía podía sentir sus labios suaves en los de el.

"No puede ser, que tenga tanto en al mente."

Arnold voltio a ver su cama y se acordó cómo se miraba Helga dormida en ella.

"Esto es un martirio...y si le mando un texto?" Se pregunto mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro.

En ese momento Arnold se levantó y agarro su celular mirando la hora. "Ya es tarde y todavía tengo escuela mañana..." Abrió su puerta y camino al baño, se encerró con llave y empezó a textear. _Le mandaré un mensaje a mi Helga, lo más seguro es que no lo verá asta mañana pero espero que cuando lo lea le alegre su corazón. Me imagino que está dormida._ Pensó mientras escribía.

Finalmente le envió el mensaje a Helga. Ni _modo ya se lo envié, ni como pueda cambiarlo, ya no ay vuelta para atrás, haber si le agrada las palabras dulces que le escribí._ Penso Arnold poniendo su celular sobre el lavabo arriba de su toalla y empezó a quitarse la ropa para bañarse.

El agua fresca le caía en su pecho como pequeños cristales de hielo. El sentía su cuerpo tan caliente que cualquier pista de hielo se pudiera derretir en el. Pero a Arnold no le importaba en sentir el agua fría, quería enfriar su cuerpo del sudor del día y de la calentura que había sentido del beso de Helga.

"Helga dijo mi nombre cuando la estaba besando...nunca se me olvidara su voz tan dulce mencionar mi nombre así."

De pronto que suena el timbre de su celular.

La pequeña campanilla alarmó a Arnold como si fuera alarma de fuego. Rápidamente Arnold se asomó por la cortina de la regadera y agarro su celular con desesperación.

En el momento que miró el mensaje Arnold sintió que un error más grande no pudo haber hecho. "No puede ser!" Se dijo a el mismo mirando el texto.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Que opinan del capítulo? Y del beso?**

 **Arnold como siempre sus acciones se adelantan más que sus palabras. Ahora Helga ya save que le gusta a Arnold, pero sabrá que el la ama?**

 **Pudimos ver más los sentimientos de Helga, creo que llegamos asta lo mas profundo de ella cuando se describio en un mar mirando a Arnold en una lancha alzando su mano hacia ella.** **Yo mire que en este capítulo Helga pudo expresar más lo que lleva en su corazón y su timidez sobre ella misma. También confesó algo sobre Andrés. Confeso algo muy interesante.**

 **Que bueno que están apoyando mi historia.**

 **Dejen un mensaje o un simple saludo.**

 **Mi historia Tambien esta en Wattpad.**

 **Saludos!**


	25. Chapter 25 El riesgo del amor

El mar brizaba con el aire refrescando su rostro. El aroma de la aguas saladas llenaban sus pulmones.

"Que caliente esta" se decía Arnold a el mismo limpiando el sudor de su cara. El estaba parado a lado de la barandilla del barco mirando las aguas deslizarse agresivamente contra el costado del barco. Arnold miro a su alrededor y estaba solo, no podía entender porque estaba ahí en medio del mar. "En donde están los tripulantes?" se preguntaba a él mismo mientras caminaba por el barco. De repente, que ve a una joven mujer parada del otro lado del barco, con las manos sobre la barandilla mirando hacia abajo. Arnold la miraba con un vestido rosa pastel suave, con un brillo que resplandecia su pelo, un moño rosado que adornaba su cabeza como corona de flor, sus tacones platiados la hacían luzir más alta y hermosa. "Hola" pregunto Arnold mirando a la joven de espaldas.

"Tienes algo que decirme Arnold?" le contesto la joven sin voltear a verlo.

Imediatamente el corazón de Arnold se aguito en escuchar su voz "Helga que ases aquí?" le pregunto Arnold acercándose mas a ella lentamente, sin poder ver su rostro.

"Yo no se que hago aquí, o cual es tu propósito, conmigo?"

"Yo te amo Helga, déjame acercarme a ti."

"Realmente me amas?" Ella suspiro, dándole la espalda "Estoy cansada de tantas cosas que me rodean Arnold y tu...no te has dado cuenta." le contesto Helga con su voz suave y baja.

"Déjame demostrarte lo que llevo en mi corazón para ti." Arnold tenía miedo en acercarse a ella por temor que Helga huyera de el. "De que estás cansada Helga?" Le pregunto Arnold con temor en su voz.

Ella estaba parada con sus ojos fijos en el mar, mirando las aguas en silencio. Arnold dio un paso más adelante hacia ella con temor.

"Helga, cansada de que amor mío?" Le pregunto el tiernamente una vez más, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho, en ese momento él sintió algo que le colgaba del cuello. Bajo su mirada, sintiendo en su mano un medallón de corazón que tenía la foto de Helga por enfrente.

"Ahora tu mi querido Arnold tendrás que cargas el peso de mi amor en tu corazón." Le dijo Helga volteando su cuerpo y mirándolo tristemente a él.

Arnold abrió sus ojos en terror, soltó un suspiro profundo de espanto en cuanto la miró. Helga tenía una rajada ensangrentada en su frente que le había manchado su vestido de sangre.

"Helga!!!" Grito Arnold en pánico enderezándose en su cama, espantado del sueño que había tenido estando bañado en sudor.

De pronto el sintió el peso del medallón de corazón colgando en su pecho.

"No puede ser!!" dijo Arnold bajando la mirada mientras tocaba su pecho esperando en ver el corazón de oro, pero no tenía nada.

"En donde está, yo lo tenía puesto, yo lo sentí colgando de mi cuello!" Arnold busco entre sus sábanas y almohada pero no miró nada.

Miró su celular y la hora era 2:30am.

"Porque abre soñado eso? Tendrá algún significado?...Y ese medallón de corazón, me recuerda al que tenía mi abuelo hace unos año...que le habrá pasado a ese medallón?"

A unas millas de ahí , en la casa de Phoebe, Helga se retorcía en su cama mientras murmuraba...

Estaba en lo más profundo Del Mar. Ella nadaba lo más que podía para salir a flote y respirar aire. Lo oscuro Del Mar profundo le daba pavor. Continuaba esforzándose moviendo sus brazos y piernas cuando de repente escuchó la voz de Arnold como un alivio a su perdición.

"Helga!"

En escuchar su voz le daba más fuerza para nadar hacia la superficie.

"Helga!"

Arnold volvió a llamarla. La voz de el se escuchaba preocúpate y agüitado.

Lo volvió a escuchar una vez más.

"Helga escúchame!...Por favor no te me desmalles!...Helga!...Háblame amor."

"Cabeza de balón espérame ahí, no perderé las fuerzas!" Gritó Helga desde lo profundo Del Mar. Como luz de salvación, llego a la superficie y empezó a respirar de nuevo. Ella sentía los brazos de Arnold que la sacaron del agua. Teniendo sus ojos cerrados escucho.

Helga!...Vamos Helga despierta!...Helga necesito que regreses!...Anda abre tus ojitos! Que te necesito a mi lado."

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a Arnold con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas "Cabeza de balón...porque lloras?" Le pregunto Helga con la voz débil.

Arnold le acarició su cabeza mirándola con sus ojos llenos de amor incondicional por ella y contestó "Es por ti amor."

"Aaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!" Despertó Helga espantada del sueño.

Phoebe prendió la lámpara alarmada por el grito de ella.

"Helga estas bien!?" Le pregunto Phoebe espantada por la manera en que había despertado.

"No se Phoebe el sueño que tuve fue muy extraño...creo que me hizo recordar algo."

"Es un recuerdo bueno o malo Helga?"

"Creo que...bueno Phoebe."

Unas horas después Arnold esperaba a Gerald en la parada de autobús, se sentía nervioso por ver a Helga en el camión. "Espero que vea el texto que le envie." se dijo Arnold ansioso.

Finalmente llego el autobús y antes que Arnold se pudiera subir lo alcanza Gerald, cansado por la corrida.

"Que bueno que alcance en camión" comento Gerald mientras se suvia en el autobús atrás de Arnold.

Al subir Arnold enpeso a buscar a Helga, pero no estaba en el camión, tampoco Phoebe.

"Saves algo de las chicas Gerald? Porque no están en el camión?"

"Phoebe me mando un texto por la mañana. Su mamá fue a dejarlas en la escuela."

Arnold se sintió más tranquilo "Que bueno, por un momento me había preocupado."

"De que Arnold?"

"Primero tuve una mala noche y después tuve una pesadilla en donde mire a Helga lastima...mire el sueño tan real. Me desperté y todavía sentía el collar en mi cuello."

"De que collar hablas?" Pregunto Gerald confundido.

"Después te cuento Gerald."

"Y porque tuviste una mala noche Arnold, así de mal estuvo con Helga."

"No Gerald no fue por Helga, fue por esto." Arnold le mostró su celular a Gerald.

Gerald miró la pantalla del celular muy atentamente. "Mmm...mmm...mmm. Estas bien jodido Arnold, como pudiste haberle mandado el texto a Susana!?"

Arnold pasó su mano por su pelo pensando cómo salir de ese problema.

"Es que...anoche estaba muy casando y le quise mandar un texto a Helga rápido intentando en explicarle mi amor por ella antes que me arrepintiera por los nervios y...se lo mande a Susana por error. Como ella me mando un texto esa noche. Cuando mande el mensaje, no mire y le contesté a ella."

"No pues aver como sales de esto. Bueno, por lo menos Susana ya save sobre tus sentimientos. Pero...haber déjame veo el texto otra vez." Gerald miró el mensajes.

Texto de Arnold: _Helga, perdón que no pude hablar bien contigo hoy. Pero quiero que sepas que desde que te mire hoy por la mañana me tenías soñando con tu imagen. Siempre te veo tan hermoso y en poder estar juntos hoy aunque sea moviendo muebles, fue lo mejor que me a pasado en mucho tiempo. Quiero que sepas que te amo y espero que me des la oportunidad en sentir tus dulces labios otra vez. Con mucho cariño tu Romeo._

"No pues si hermano, de que soltaste toda la sopa lo hiciste y con la persona equivocada. Siempre si le mandaste un mensaje a Helga?"

"Hoy por la mañana le mande esto, a su celular lo cheque tres veces para no volverme a equivocar."

Texto de Arnold: _Buenos días Helga, espero que ayas amanecido bien. Me gustaría poder hablar contigo hoy durante la hora de lonche. Mándame un menaje confirmando o me puedes decir durante la clase de la mañana. Cuídate mucho. Atentamente: Tu amigo Arnold._

Gerald se carcajeó del menaje.

"Ahora que Gerald?" Le pregunto Arnold serio.

"Veo la diferencia entre el primer mensaje y este...se que eres tímido Arnold pero ya ni la muelas hermano!" Gerald le dijo burlándose.

"Si, si muy gracioso, por eso le envié el primer mensaje rápido antes de que me arrepintiera en enviarlo pero me salió mal...y el segundo mensaje de hoy pensé muy bien que ponerle antes de enviarlo."

"Pues pensaste de más...y siempre qué pasó anoche?" Le pregunto Gerald.

"Helga y yo hablamos sobre agarrar un mantecado juntos y...y..."

"Ya dilo...y qué pasó?"

"Ella me preciono sobre una foto que me mando Rhonda en donde la mire a ella y...a aquel menso agarrándola de la mano."

"Cuando pasó eso que ni me enteré?"

"El otro día, se me olvidó en decirte Gerald."

"Esta bien te lo pasó, continúa Arnold."

"Luego le dije que si...Rhonda me mando el mensaje y que también me había dicho que Helga estaba de coqueta con Andrés..."

"Para ahí mero...Tú estabas molesto cuando le reclamaste sobre esto a Helga!?"

"Un poco si." Contestó Arnold con la cara de culpable.

"Ay Arnold te doy tiempo y privacidad! Que era lo que querías y luego le reclamas sobre...andar de coqueta! Dime hermano que no la regaste más después de eso."

"Bueno en realidad ella me contestó molesta de que...aquel menso era inteligente, simpá-tico y..." Arnold estaba cayado recordando con los ojos cerrados.

"Que dramas eres! Ya suéltalo como se lo soltaste a Susana por el texto ja ja ja."

"No es gracioso Gerald y ni me recuerdes!" Contestó Arnold medio fastidiado por su amigo.

"Es que eres de novela hermano, en serio."

Arnold agarro aire recordando el besó "No se como agarre las fuerzas pero la agarre y la besé tan, tan...tan" Arnold estaba con la mirada ida en sus recuerdos.

"Ya entendí."

"Siiii... así fue...después tú me llamaste y me fui."

"No pues le diste una probada al pastel antes de soplar las velas, eso es lo qué pasó Arnold."

"Por eso quiero hablar con ella hoy durante lonche."

Gerald puso su mano sobre el hombro de Arnold. "Te deseo la mejor suerte hermano. Y de todo, esto en donde está Andrés parado?"

"A mi no me interesa en donde él cree que está parado con mi Helga!" Contesto Arnold molesto.

El camión paró en la escuela y todo los estudiantes se bajaron. Arnold camino a la clase mirando a todos lados para no encontrarse con Susana. No tenía idea de la manera que ella pudo haber reaccionado después que miró el mensaje.

La primera clase del día empezó normal. Helga entro a la clase como si nada hubiera pasado. Andrés llegó a la clase saludando a Helga antes de que Arnold pudiera saludarla.

"Hey Helga pudiste descansar bien?"

"Si, perdón que no pude seguir texteando contigo anoche, estaba súper cansada por la mudanza." Le contestó Helga.

"No te preocupes, lo bueno fue que me conteste aunque estuvieras cansada. Y, eso último que me enviaste me gusto mucho." Andrés le murmuro esa última frase.

Arnold sentía como su estómago se retorcía de lo frío que se sentía escucho la conversación de ellos.

"Buenos días alumnos, hoy trabajaremos en grupo." Anunció el maestro.

Algunos estudiantes protestaron.

"No se quejen y miren al rededor que esos estudiantes estarán en su grupo. Quiero grupo de a tres. Así que pueden juntar los escritorios con los de sus compañeros de alado."

Arnold rápidamente volteó su escritorio pegándolo al de Helga. "Que traes cabeza de balón!?" Le pregunto Helga levantando su ceja.

"Nada, trabajaremos juntos." Contesto Arnold con una sonrisa.

Como de sorpresa un tercer escritorio se junto al de ellos, era el de Andrés.

"Tu puedes ir al grupo de Carlos. El está sentado a lado tuyo." Le dijo Arnold con la mirada firme en el.

Pero Andrés le contestó. "En realidad a ti te toca el grupo de Janet ya que ella está sentada a tu izquierda."

"Que está pasando!?" Pregunto el profesor irritado por la actitud de Andrés y Arnold. "Andrés tú estarás en el equipo de Helga y Rhonda. Arnold tú estarás con Carlos y Janet."

"Esta bien." Contestó Arnold serio no tuvo alternativa masque mover su escritorio al otro lado. Helga soltó un suspiro sintiendo tanta ansiedad, de estar cercas a Arnold.

Rhonda inmediatamente acercó su escritorio para estar enfrente de Andrés, mientras Helga acercó su escritorio en la orilla de ellos dos.

El profesor pasó el trabajo del día para cada grupo. Helga no paraba de mirar mal a Rhonda que coqueteaba sin parar con Andrés.

"Cómo va el reporte de ustedes?" Pregunto Rhonda muy amablemente.

"Bien vamos a terminarlo este Domingo."

Le contesté Andrés con mucha seguridad.

"Sobre eso campeón no se, si podré ir este Domingo. Tengo un imprevisto con mi mejor amiga ese día." Contestó Helga insegura de lo que decía.

"Campeón, así le dices a Andrés?" Pregunto Rhonda con una risa burlona.

"Si porque, te molesta también eso princesa?"

"Ami no, pero conozco a alguien que si." Le contestó Rhonda sonriéndole engañosamente.

"Mira Rhonda, a mi no me interesa que andes chismeando por ahí...Que no tienes algo mejor que hacer."

"En realidad si" dijo mirando a Andrés. "Quizás podemos hacer algo juntos este domingo cariño." Le pregunto a Andrés acercándose a su rostro.

Las mejillas de Helga se le rosaron de coraje en ver a Rhonda tan resbalosa con Andrés.

"Ugh, yo te dejo saver Rhonda si acaso puedo." Le contestó Andrés tímidamente.

"Tienes mi número de cell verdad?" Pregunto Rhonda haciéndole ojitos a él.

"Si lo tengo" Contesto no acordándose bien si lo tenía en realidad.

Durante la clase Helga estaba distraída mirando cómo Rhonda coqueteaba con Andrés y recuerdo el beso de Arnold.

Helga POV

No aguanto a Rhonda Lloyd y las caras que le ponía a Andrés. La veo tan falsa, que tengo ganas de gritarle enfrente de todos que únicamente está interesada en salir con el porque el es el chico más guapo de la escuela. Criminal que estoy diciendo!? El chico más...guapo! Será que en realidad si lo veo así! Ay no Andrés me esta mirando. El tiene uno ojos verdes grises tan bellos que puede quedarme horas viendo cual color domina al otro. No Helga! Concéntrate en el trabajo...

Me pregunto que estará pensando Arnold ahorita? Tendrá su pensamiento sobre lo que pasó ayer? Sera que el en realidad si me ama como me dijo aquella ves en su cuarto. Me dijo amor mío...y que lloraba por mi...yo puedo jurar que si dijo eso. Como se me pudo haber escapado de la mente ese recuerdo. Y si volteo a verlo a mi cabeza de balón...oh cielos me está viendo, no mejor veo mi trabajo, si Helga...piensa en el trabajo y...*

 _Ding...ding...ding_

La campana sonó

Todos entregaron sus trabajos y Helga salió rápidamente de la clase. Andrés se quedó atorado con Rhonda que no lo dejaba solo.

Arnold salió apresurado para encontrarse con Helga.

"Helga espera!" Le gritó Arnold

"Si dime cabeza de balón." Le contestó deteniéndose.

"Helga recibiste mi mensaje hoy por la mañana?"

"Siiii"

"Ah. Que bueno es que como no me as contestado sobre si podemos..."

"Mira Arnoldo...tengo que ir a mi casillero y correr asta el tercer piso para mi siguiente clase ahorita no ay tiempo para chatear. Yo te aviso."

Arnold se quedó parado mirando como Helga se alejaba rápidamente de el.

Sin saver que alguien lo observaba.

"Ya vez como no te quiere." Le dijo Susana mientras se acercaba hacia el.

"Tú no saves de que le estás hablando." Le contestó Arnold mientras se alejaba de ella.

"Recibí tu texto Arnold" Le afirmó Susana mientras lo agarraba del brazo. Arnold se detuvo quitando su brazo del de ella.

"Susana perdón si te mande aquel texto ayer. Francamente lo mande por error y nunca quise lastimarte."

"Lastimarme a mi, no...pero ella lo ara Arnold, Helga te lastimara, que no vez que anda atrás de Andrés y también dicen que quiere con Wolfwang."

"Mira Susana mejor no inventes cosas de ella. En realidad tú no la conoces y como te mencione, perdón por el texto." le dijo Arnold alejándose de ahí.

Susana corrió a lado de el y le dió un beso en la mejilla. "Que tienes Susana?" Le pregunto Arnold mirándola extraño.

"Nada más quiero que sepas que a pesar que tienes disque sentimientos por Helga, yo sigo siendo tu amiga y cuando quieras podemos salir."

"Acepto tu amistad Susana pero en salir contigo. Discúlpame pero no puedo."

"El tiempo pasa Arnold y muchas cosas pueden cambiar" le contestó Susana con una sonrisa.

Más tarde durante la hora de lonche Helga comía con Phoebe.

"Como a estado tú día Phoebe?"

"Bien Helga, y tengo una noticia que decirte. Me enteré hoy que Arnold y Andrés por poco tuvieron una pelea en el pasillo antes de la segunda clase de ayer."

"Como!? No puede ser!? Quien te Dijo Phoebe!?" Le pregunto Helga casi levantándose del asiento.

"Hoy estuve hablando con el profesor Simmons y me pregunto que si Arnold a estado diferente este año. Le contestó que no. Ahí fue cuando el me dijo, cómo estuvo tan asombrado en ver a Arnold empujar a Andrés. Que si no hubiera sido porque el intervino ellos se hubieran peleado."

"Pero dices que Arnold lo inició Phoebe!"

"Si, así me dijo el profesor Simmons."

"Pero Arnold nunca se a peleado con nadie Phoebe. Bueno se peleo con los pandilleros cuando me atacaron pero eso fue en defensa propia...pero con Andrés!?" Helga se quedó pensando en silencio que hacer.

En otra mesa Arnold y Gerald comían con los amigos, platicando sobre la temporada de basketball que ya empezaría la próxima semana. Harold estaba muy entretenido con su comida. Raúl y Josh no paraban de hablar sobre las chicas de la escuela y la reputación de algunas.

"Entonces Jessica será la ideal para mi." Dijo Raúl muy entusiasmado.

"Jessica, dicen que les gusta los chavos altos con plata huey, así que tú estás bien caído en eso cabron. Estas chaparro y más pobre que el limosnero." Le agregó Josh riéndose de Raúl.

Luego Raúl añadió "Y Rhonda? Sera que me la agarre en su fiesta!?" Comento Raul mirando a Rhonda desde la mesa.

Josh se carcajeó "Como te gustas las viejas que no puedes tener huey!" Se burlaba de él.

En eso Raúl miró a Helga acercándose a la mesa de ellos luciéndose, con sus jeans apretados y su blusa rosa ajustada a sus curvas con su pelo largo rubio.

Raúl levantó la voz diciendo. "Helga está...buenísi..."

"Cállate Raúl!!" Le gritó Arnold levantándose de su asiento sin saver que Helga está atrás de el.

"Porque le gritas así a Raúl cabeza de balón!?" Le reclamó Helga con las manos sobre la cintura parada atrás de Arnold. El inmediatamente cambió su rostro por completo y se voltio a mirarla de enfrente.

"Heeel-ga" contestó Arnold extremadamente nervioso.

"Querias hablar conmigo Arnoldo, esta es tu oportunidad...aprovéchala."

 _Que chula se mira, asta molesta me fascina._ Pensó Arnold.

"Bueno estoy esperando." Le voltio a decir Helga.

Arnold la agarro de la mano y la llevo a fuera de la cafetería en el pasillo.

Helga rápidamente le soltó la mano. "Párale de andar agarrando mi mano cuando quieras, porque no me gusta."

"Helga necesito hablar contigo y...nunca tenemos suficiente tiempo. La campana sonará en diez minutos."

"Y-y?" Pregunto Helga con las manos cruzadas.

"Y...hoy por la tarde estarás ocupada también verdad?"

"Así es." Contesto Helga.

Arnold cerró sus ojos y pensó... _es ahora o nunca._

Rápidamente jalo a Helga de la cintura con su brazo, presionándola en su cuerpo y con sus ojos fijos en ella, casi rosando sus labios con los de Helga dijo.

"Helga are algo muy riesgoso, pero pase lo que pase quiero que sepas, que estás en buenas manos."

Helga se le quedó viendo con una mirada llena de temor y de amor hacia el. Su respiración se agitó, se le abrieron las pupilas. Que era lo que Arnold aria con ella?

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Hola a todos!!!!!!!** **Me tarde esta semana con el capítulo yo se, pero tenía algo muy especial en mente para este capítulo y el tiempo no siempre estaba a mi favor. Ji ji...**

 **Espero que les aya gustado, también ya empecé a dibujar de nuevo, después de mil años de no hacerlo, siento mis manos tiesas pero poco a poco mis dibujos estarán mejorando, bueno eso es lo que yo digo.**

 **Ahora que pasará? Que intensiones tendrá Arnold de desesperado?**

 **Mi dibujo representa como Arnold miró a Helga en su sueño. Que estaba muy interesante. El sueño de Helga representa lo que pasó aquella noche cuando Helga se desmayó en los brazos de Arnold. Para los que no se acuerdan lean el capítulo flor blanca. La mente nunca olvida aunque estemos inconscientes.**

 **Saludo y asta la próxima! ️**


	26. Chapter 26 Entre las estrellas

Helga are algo muy riesgoso, pero pase lo que pase quiero que sepas, que estás en buenas manos."

"Criminal! Párale con tus juegos Arnoldo y nada más dimeee..."

Arnold tomó a Helga de la mano y la jalo por el pasillo. "Shhhhh..." le señaló que no hiciera ruido mientras recorrían los pasillos cercas de los salones. En el momento que empezaron a bajar al siguiente piso un profesor los miró.

"Por aquí Helga sígueme." Le murmuro Arnold mientras bajaban los escalones.

"Hey ustedes!" Gritó el profesor que los miraba afuera del salón sin permiso.

"En que líos me metes cabeza de balón!" Le murmuro Helga molesta.

Arnold metió a Helga en un cuarto de armario que estaba muy reducido y oculto abajo de las escaleras.

"No cabemos a qui y...hay algo resbaloso en el suelo, creo que es jabón." Le dijo Helga intentando en hacer espacio para el.

"Si podemos Helga, agárrate de mi para que no te resbales."

Arnold se apretó en el cuartito con Helga asiéndole señales que no hiciera ruido y cerró la puerta. Helga se sujeto del cuerpo de el para no caer en el suelo.

El maestro que los había mirado los buscaba por el area, el no podía imaginarse que ellos estuviesen escondidos en el pequeño armario ya que estaba siempre lleno de cosas y muy compacto como para que dos personas cupieran.

Arnold podía observar al maestro por una pequeña rejilla del armario que estaba en la puerta. Helga tenia todo su cuerpo apretado al de el desde los pies asta la cabeza. Muy apenas podía respirar, pensando que Arnold sentiría su respiración agitada.

Arnold tenía toda su atención en el maestro que caminaba muy cercas a ellos. Mientras tanto Helga estaba con sus ojos fijos en el. Helga tenía su cabeza abajo de su mentón, podía observar muy bien cada parte de su cuello y el sudor de nervios que le rodaba por la piel. Pero lo que más la cautivaba, era su rico aroma de su cologne en su pecho. Quería forrarse en el.

 _Oh por todos los cielos porque me expongo a esto!? Me siento como una bomba lista para explotar en todo su cuerpo._ Pensaba Helga mientras se mordía el labio de la ansiedad.

Arnold no podía disfrutar esos segundos apretado con ella, ya que toda su cautela estaba en el maestro que seguía vigilando el área.

"Ya se fue Helga..." murmuro el.

"Mmm...quien?" Le contestó ella con su voz suave y distraída.

"Helga? Ya se fue el maestro, ahorita que salgamos del armario no hagas nada de ruido, ya mero llegamos."

"Ugh...a donde?" Pregunto Helga suavemente estando abismada en el.

"Shhhhh... sígueme." Arnold abrió el armario y agarrándola de la mano la jalo por un último pasillo que conducía a una salida de una sola puerta. Arnold empujó la puerta y salió corriendo de la escuela con Helga.

De regreso en la cafetería Phoebe buscaba a Helga. Pensó en acercarse a la mesa en donde estaba Gerald y preguntarle si el sabía algo de ella. Gerald seguía sentado con los amigos.

"Gerald as mirado a Helga?"

"Si. Se fue a afuera de la cafetería para hablar con Arnold."

"Pero ya la busque afuera de la cafetería y no está." Comentó Phoebe.

"Yo creo que Arnold se la robó." Dijo Raúl

"Nadie te pregunto a ti Raúl, estoy hablando con mi novia." Le contestó Gerald "Vamos a buscarlos juntos, ya le llamaste a Helga?"

"Si... y no me contesta."

Gerald sacó su celular y le marcó a Arnold.

"Que extraño tampoco Arnold contesta."

"En donde crees que estén Gerald, estoy preocupada."

"No se pero deben de estar a qui cercas...que tan lejos pueden ir."

Lejos de la escuela Arnold y Helga pararon a descansar abajo de un árbol con amplia sombra, estaban exhaustos por la corrida. Arnold se sentó recargándose del troncó soltando un respiro de agotó.

"Criminal! cabeza de balón, en que...estabas...pensando!? Le pregunto Helga faltándole el aire por el recorrido.

"No te quieres recostar a qui a mi lado?" Le pregunto Arnold con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Estas loco!" Oh claro que quiero me muero de las ganas. penso Helga.

"Nada más sugería ya que estabas tan ansiosa en hacerlo cuando estábamos en la terraza de FTi."

"Si cabeza de balón pero eso era diferente y fue en otra época olvidada."

"Pero te acuerdas muy bien y me acabas de confirmar que si querías hacerlo."

"Hacer que!?" Pregunto Helga mirándolo molesta.

 _Ay mi Helga siempre está a la defensiva conmigo tengo que hallar la manera en poder comunicarme con ella sin que se moleste._ Pensó Arnold mientras seguía recargado en el árbol.

"Está bien Helga, mejor hablemos sobre algo más."

"Porque me trajiste a qui cabeza de balón?"

"Porque...quería estar a solas contigo Helga."

"Para que exactamente?" Pregunto Helga con una actitud dudosa sobre el.

Arnold se levantó y se acercó a ella causando que Helga diera un paso a tras.

"Que tal si vamos a comer un mantecado, yo invito." Le propuso Arnold con una mirada tierna.

"Traes dinero contigo?"

"Por supuesto Helga, traigo mi cartera."

"En ese caso vamos cabeza de balón que voy a pedir la malteada más grande con triple chocolate y mucha crema dulce. Espero que no te me pongas tacaño con el dinero por si de repente se me antoja algo más."

Arnold sonrió "Tu puedes pedir lo que tú gustes mi dama."

"Tu dama!" Helga lo miró molesta, pero en ver los ojos verdes sinceros de Arnold sonrió. "Esta bien te lo paso por esta vez, vamos Romeo ahorita que estoy de buenas."

Arnold iba caminando a lado de Helga por la banqueta de las calles. A pesar que Helga intentaba en caminar más rápido que el, Arnold seguía estando a su lado.

"Que eres mi protector o qué?" Pregunto Helga con un tono sarcástico.

"Si tú quieres. Puedo serlo." Contestó Arnold dándole un pequeño empujón con su brazo.

Helga seguía humedeciendo sus labios de los nervios que sentía. Nunca se había imaginado que su pequeña plática con Arnold en la cafetería se fuera a convertir en un viaje sorpresa a los helados.

"Me estabas apretando fuerte en el armario Helga."

"Oh si, oh será que eres muy debílucho Arnoldo."

"Quizás o tal vez querías apretarte muy bien a mi."

Las mejillas de Helga se enrojecieron "En tus sueño Cabeza de balón, yo me...sujetaba fuerte para no resbalarme, te dije que había mucho jabón en el suelo."

Arnold se rio de ver a Helga temblorina con las palabras.

"Gracias por aceptar en seguirme por la escuela Helga."

"No te hubiera seguido si supiera tu propósito cabeza de balón."

Se le acercó Arnold a su rostro.

"Por eso no te iba a decir que tenía planeado en hacer Helga."

"Que listo eres...oh eres un aprovechado."

Helga miró su celular y vio una llamada perdida de Phoebe.

"Te llamó alguien?" Pregunto Arnold

"Si Phoebe me marcó hace unos minutos. Le mandaré un mensaje para decirle que estoy bien."

Arnold también miró su celular y vio un texto de Gerald.

"En donde estás Arnold?" - Gerald

"Con Helga, afuera de la escuela. Te veo más al rato, yo te llamaré." - Arnold

"Que, te marco alguien también?"

"Fue Gerald me mando un texto, ya se lo contesté."

Helga se quedó en silencio un minuto. Arnold la observaba muy pensativa.

 _En que estará pensando mi Helga, espero que sea algo sobre nosotros,_ pensó Arnold.

"Arnold, tu empujaste a Andrés el otro día?"

 _Estupendo y yo pensé que estaba pensando sobre otra cosa. Ahora que le contestó? Si le miento y se da cuenta después por alguien más, no me lo perdonaría. Pero de qué día estará hablando? Del día que me encontré aquel tonto en la cafetería o cuando el se me atravesó en el pasillo._ Pensó Arnold.

"Cabeza de balón!" gritó Helga desesperada por escuchar la respuesta de Arnold que tardaba tanto en contestarle.

"Ugh?" La miró Arnold tímido.

"Tienes toda la carota de culpable. Porque lo hiciste, ya confiésalo?"

"Estas hablando del empujón en..."

"Si Arnoldo cuando tú lo empujaste!"

"Así, ese empujón."

"Criminal cuantas veces lo as empujado!?"

"No Helga nada más...una vez. Pasó en pasillo cuando iba a mi segunda clase. El se me atravesó en mi camino y no me dejaba pasar."

"Que te dijo Andrés?" Pregunto Helga inquieta por saver.

"Te interesa tanto en saver que me dijo?" Le contestó Arnold un poco serio.

"Si...digo no, bueno...estoy con curiosidad eso es todo."

Arnold puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

"Parece que no le gusto que te hiciera bromas pesadas o algo así me reclamo, como si debiera de importarle tanto al tonto cara de..."

Helga se le quedó viendo con la ceja levantada.

"Bueno el punto es, me dijo que no lo volviera a hacer y no me dejaba pasar."

"Por eso lo empujaste!?"

"Pues si, le dije muchas veces que me dejara pasar y el no accedía que más podía hacer. Aparte, nada más fue un pequeño empujón no fue para tanto."

Helga se quedó callada mirando para adelante.

"Quien te comentó de lo qué pasó?"

"Phoebe, parece que el profesor Simmons le contó porque estaba preocupado que tú habías cambiado en estos años."

"Oh ya veo...pues nada más eso pasó Helga."

"Esta bien...gracias por decirme la verdad Arnoldo...en realidad...tú nunca me hiciste una broma pesada...y fue muy generoso de tu parte que ayas tomado la culpa, como lo hiciste ese día en el salón para que...no me viera mal en frente de toda la clase."

Arnold la miró cálidamente "Por ti, hago lo que sea con tal de no verte sola en una situación así."

Helga sonrió suavemente mirando al suelo mientras se mordía su labio.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde vendían los helados. Helga se acercó al aparador y ordenó.

"Quiero una malteada de triple chocolate con crema y cerezas."

"Yo quiero lo mismo." Dijo Arnold sacando su cartera. Helga miró la cartera de Arnold con un tono de color pálido y media rota.

Después de pagar agarraron sus malteadas y se sentaron en una mesa afuera.

Helga le pregunto. "Porque es, que cada vez que ordenó mi malteada tú siempre terminas ordenando lo mismo?"

"Es que cuando tú lo ordenas se escucha delicioso."

Helga se enrojeció del comentario.

"Hace años que no hacíamos esto." Comentó Arnold mientras le daba un probada a su helado.

"Hace casi tres años cabeza de balón."

Arnold se quedó muy pensativo. "Helga perdóname."

"De que?" Pregunto ella probando la nieve.

"De...no haberte invitado a salir desde antes...yo fui un verdadero torpe en...no haberte invitado desde hace mucho tiempo."

Helga lo miro triste con la mirada caída.

"Hey no te preocupes Arnoldo no es como si no tuviese otros amigos con quien salir."

"Quien te invitaba Helga."

"Aveces Harold, antes que se convirtiera en el novio de Patty o salía con Stinky."

"Y Phoebe no te acompañaba?"

"Ella no es amante del helado." Contestó Helga rápidamente chupando la cuchara.

En ese momento Arnold se acordó de lo que escucho a Helga decir durante la mudanza en el cuarto de Phoebe.

"Dijiste Helado o...mantecado, Helga?"

"Que, a que te refieres!? Yo dije helado, mantecado." Afirmó Helga mientras de dio otra probada grande a la malteada.

Arnold sonrió discretamente viendo a Helga disfrutar su helado.

Helga me dijo mantecado, estoy casi seguro que se refería a mi. Me imagino que no se dio cuenta que me dijo así. Lo pensaba el.

"Arnold puedo ver tu cartera?"

"Mi cartera...porque quieres verla?" Le extraño la pregunto a él.

"Nada más pásala Arnoldo."

"Como tú digas Helga." Arnold saco su cartera entregándosela a ella.

Helga la abrió con mucha confianza y miró una foto pequeña. Eran los papás de Arnold con un bebé entre sus brazos.

"El bebé eres tú?" Pregunto Helga.

"Si había cumplido un año, fue la ultima foto que me tomé con mis padres."

Helga se quedó pensativa en la foto.

Que felices se miraban su papás juntos a él. Será correcto si le pregunto a Arnold sobre sus padres.

"Ya no supiste nada de ellos?" Pregunto Helga muy insegura por abrir el tema de sus papás.

Arnold soltó un suspiro profundo.

"No, ya no supe nada."

"Lo siento mucho Arnold." Le dijo Helga con una mirada compresiva. Su tono de voz suave le brindaba a Arnold un alivio al doloroso recuerdo de la partida de sus padres.

"Gracias Helga."

"Porque utilizas una cartera tan vieja y..."

"Era de mi padre cuando era adolescente. Mi abuelo la encontró cuando yo era un niño y la e cuidado todo este tiempo."

"En ese caso aunque este viaje es la mejor cartera para traer siempre contigo."

Le contestó Helga regresándole la cartera en sus manos.

Arnold POV

Esto era justo lo que necesitábamos, un tiempo nada más para nosotros dos, para poder hablar bien, sin sentirnos presionados por el tiempo o las personas que nos rodean. Sin distracciones ni rumores a nuestro al rededor.

Quería decirle tantas cosas que tenía en mi corazón, pero también quería que ella se sintiera cómoda en mi presencia. La había mirado tan ansiosa y molesta conmigo en estos días, que se me hacía impossible en poder comunicarme bien con ella. La miraba comer la malteada y se miraba encantadora. Mi Helga tiene un excelente apetito, ya casi se termina su helado y yo muy apenas iba a la mitad.

Se le miraban unos labios tan rosados y tiernos, quería probarlos con el sabor de crema dulce en su boca.*

Helga levantó su mirada viendo a Arnold sonriéndole mientras el comía su helado lentamente.

"En que estás pensando Arnoldo?"

"En...lo bien que me siento contigo Helga y...tú cómo te sientes?"

"Asta ahorita bien." Contestó Helga tranquilamente.

Arnold se agarraba las manos por abajo de la mesa preparándose para lo que le iba a decir.

"Helga, ayer por la noche no tuve la oportunidad en poder expresar...mis sentimientos...por ti. Y..."

Helga se levanto de la mesa repentinamente. "Podremos ir a otro lado cabeza de balón?"

"Que tienes en mente?" Le pregunto Arnold.

"El otro día mire que abrieron un planetario nuevo muy cercará de aquí, están dejando entrar gratis por estos primeros días, quieres ir?"

Arnold le sonrió "Por supuesto vamos"

Durante el camino Helga le pregunto a Arnold que había hecho durante el verano. Arnold le explicó cómo estuvo trabajando con Gerald en la florería unos días y después como su abuelo lo mantuvo ocupado todo el verano con labores en la casa de huéspedes.

"Primero mi abuelo me dijo que pintara, después que pusiera tapiz nuevo en los pasillos y ahora me tiene remodelando el sótano...está quedando muy bien."

"Y tú abuela como a estado?" Le pregunto Helga mientras seguían caminando.

"Ella está igual de siempre, pero en estos días me a estado enseñando técnicas de defensa propia avanzadas y me deja todo adolorido del cuerpo."

"Tú saves karate verdad?"

"Artes marciales si, mi abuela me empezó a enseñar cuando estaba en el cuarto año."

"Debe de ser padre aprender a defenderte así." Comentó Helga con la mirada baja. "Me sentí tan...inmóvil cuando me asaltaron que si hubiera sabido artes marciales les hubiera dejado la cara partida a todos ...nada más en acordarme, me da cólera." Helga levantó su puño cerrado del coraje.

"Quizás tú no lo hiciste, pero yo lo hice por ti."

"Tú y Andrés." Le confirmó Helga.

Arnold puso una cara de desagrado.

"Supongo que el ayudó, tengo que darle crédito por eso. Pero cuando quieras Helga, te puedo enseñar todo lo que yo se sobre defendía propia."

Helga dirigió su mirada hacia el. "Ni te preocupes de enseñarme Arnoldo. La temporada de basketball ya empezará la próxima semana y no tendrás tiempo de enseñarme."

"Pero la temporada únicamente dura dos meses, y después que termine podré enseñarte por las tardes en el sótano de la casa. Tiene clima y está quedando muy amplio."

"Mmmm...déjame lo pienso, como quiera tenemos dos meses."

Arnold y Helga llegaron a la plaza del planetario. Como era temprano casi no había personas.

El planetario era pequeño pero tenía mucho paras ver. "Que abra aquí" Arnold empujó una puerta que conducía a un cuarto oscura y fresco lleno de luces pequeñas dando la apariencia de estrellas, con el mundo flotando dando vueltas en medio. Al rededor habían asientos largos y cómodos para que las personas se sentaran como si estuvieran sentados en medio del universo.

"Mira Helga asta el piso parece lleno de estrellas, como si estuviéramos caminando en el espacio."

"Esto es radiante, wow nunca había mirado algo así, parece que estamos parados en el universo. Ni los asientos se ven de los oscuro que está."

"Si asta el mundo se ve real, como si lo tuviéramos a nuestro alcance para agarrarlo."

"Mmm...a Phoebe le fascinará en ver esto."

"Le dire a Gerald que la traiga, como una cita sorpresa."

"Buena idea cabeza de balón. Mira a quien están los asientos." Helga se sentó admirada por lo que tenía enfrente de sus ojos. Arnold parado en medio de su universo.

Helga POV

Mis ojos no podían ver tanto resplandor. Miraba a mi bello príncipe caminando hacía mi entre las estrellas, era como mi sueño hecho realidad. El era mi sol en mi universo, la luz hermosa que brillaba en mi oscuridad. No podía ver algo más hermoso en mi vida. Arnold se sentó a lado mío a una corta distancia. Pero yo lo quería en mis brazos, quería saltar en el y besarlo asta morir. Todo este momento que he pasado con el a sido lo mejor y lo peor de mi vida. Es un verdadero martirio en tenerlo tan cercas a mi y no poder tocarlo. Ya quería volver a oler su bello aroma de su cuerpo como cuando estábamos en el armario. Así quería estar, pegada a el sin que nada nos separara...

Sentía los latidos de mi corazón tan fuerte en verlo, no podía entender como había aguantado en estar tan tranquila enfrente de el, cuando en realidad no podía ni respirar por tenerlo enfrente de mi... Será que realmente le gusto. Tengo miedo en exponer mis sentimientos a una ilusión. Una horrenda broma de mi mente traicionera. Oh mi encantador tesoro de amor...como podré confesarte lo que guardo dentro de mi. Y si te confieso, que me dirás? Como me mirarás? Será que yo realmente soy digna de ser feliz a tu lado. Oh no, se me está acercando...con su pelo de sol resplandeciendo, sus ojos verdes llenos del brillo de las estrellas, su camiseta roja abierta luciendo su playera blanca que lo hace ver más divino todavía y esos pantalones...desde cuando se le hicieron las piernas tan largas y...*

La mirada de Helga exploraba todo el cuerpo de Arnold. El a cambio, la miraba muy distraída y chapeandose. El decidió en acercarse más a ella y finalmente decirle cómo se siente. "Helga...quiero que sepas...que el beso que te di anoche fue..."

Helga no lo dejo terminar y lo agarro desprevenido de su camiseta roja jalándolo hacia ella plantándole un beso deseoso en sus labios. Arnold estaba pasmado, por un segundo se sintió sorprendido como cuando Helga le dio el beso en FTi, pero esta vez el savia lo que quería y la quería a ella.

Arnold POV

El beso de Helga era como una hola ardiente que empezaba en mi rostro abarcando asta mis pies. Yo la abrazaba fuertemente apretándola en mi cuerpo mientras sentía sus labios calientes probando mi aliento. Me ahogaba en ella, en sus dulces labios llenos de calor, no podía parar de besarla. Los besos de Helga me estaban cambiando, lo sentía en mi...ella me daba algo que jamás en mi vida había sentido, sus labios se están convierto en mi aducción. Helga...mi Helga. le dije entre besos. *

Helga POV

Mi mente paro de trabajar, mi corazón estaba en control y había estallado en el. No paraba de besarlo, me había soltado por completo llenándome de su sabor de miel. Mis brazos lo apretaban más fuerte hacia mi, con mis manos recorriendo su pelo. Estaba en lo mal alto del universo prisionera en el..."Helga...mi Helga." Lo escuché decir. Mi sangre hirvió en mis venas en escucharlo decir mi nombre así. Me apoye más en su cuerpo sin poder parar de besarlo. Arnold... mencione su nombre con cada aliento que rescataba de nuestros labios. Empecé a sentir sus manos recorriendo mi pelo apretando mi espalda. Su fuego quemaba mi piel, consumiéndome en el.*

Alguien tosió...causando que Arnold y Helga se detuvieran por completo. Helga se encontraba arriba de el, mientras Arnold se había dejado caer de espalda en el asiento.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Qué tal estuvo? Quien iba a decir que un planetario fuera tan romantic...Mire un planetario asi de identico en Mexico.**

 **Helga Finalmente se dejó caer en sus brazos y de qué manera, literalmente. Ji ji...La verdad es que ni yo me lo esperaba. Pero esto está buenísimo.**

 **Dejen un comentario. Gracias por seguir apoyando la historia.**

 **Gracias a todos y asta la próxima semana. ️Un gran saludo a VNate, Serenitymoon20 y jazmin, espero que este capitulo era con le esperaban. :D**


	27. Chapter 27 Ya nada es igual

**Hola a todos, por lo regular pongo uno o dos capitulos por semana….si tengo tiempo asta tres capitulos por semana ja ja pero esta semana sera uno. Yo creo que este capitulo vale por dos, esta largo y muy interesante con muchos sentimientos envueltos. Les presento "Ya nada es igual"**

* * *

"Awwww...no pueden hacer eso aquí." Les dijo el trabajador que había entrado en el cuarto espacial.

El ruido de la intrusión de alguien, despertó la conciencia en Helga y rápidamente se levantó del cuerpo de Arnold alarmada.

"Ah si perdón...ya nos vamos." Contesto Arnold levantándose del asiento, calmadamente tomó a Helga de la mano y salieron juntos del cuarto, caminando a otra parte del planetario que estaba vacío.

Arnold se empezó a carcajear.

"Yo no le veo la gracia Arnoldo." Le dijo Helga levantándole la ceja con el rostro enrojeció por lo sucedido.

Arnold la miró con una sonrisa, burlándose de la situación. "Miraste su cara Helga? Creo que el estaba más espantado que tú en hallarnos ahi."

"Ja Ja súper gracioso. Pues no, yo no le quise ver su cara de lo apenada que me sentía." contestó Helga cruzando los brazos con su mirada hacia otro lado.

"Helga, puedes verme?" Arnold la observaba muy tímida con las mejillas todavía chapeadas por el beso.

"Para que quieres que te vea?" Le pregunto Helga con su mirada baja.

Arnold se le acerco a su rostro y rosando sus labios en el oído de ella, le murmuro tiernamente. "Helga, mírame corazoncito."

"No...puedo" susurró ella asiendo esfuerzo para sacar las palabras.

Arnold me dijo corazoncito...no puede ser, siento que me falta el aire...estaré soñando? Pensó Helga

Arnold le tocó suavemente su mentón y le levantó su rostro hacia el.

"Que es lo que tienes Helga?" Le pregunto, mirando sus ojos húmedos y medió cerrados con su mirada distraída en su pensamiento.

"Arnold algo no está bien, estoy...desorientada. Creo que lo qué pasó entre nosotros dos fue...uhg,...no debió de haber pasado. No estaba, pensando bien y me..."

Arnold abrió sus ojos de asombrado por lo que estaba escuchado. La agarro de sus hombros intentando en encontrar su mirada.

"Helga, como puedes decir que nuestro beso tan especial no debió de haber pasado!? Desde el primer día de escuela estado intentando en estar contigo a solas, en poder hablar contigo bien de lo que llevo en mi corazón y tu..."

"Mejor vámonos Arnold." Le contestó Helga melancólica.

"No! Helga escúchame!...As estado en mi mente todo este tiempo, desde que éramos niños te e estado guardando en un lugar muy especial en mi corazón y...durante todo el verano cautivabas mi mente con tus hermosos recuerdos una y otra vez...Y cuando te mire en el primer día de escuela no paraba de adorarte, todo lo qué haces, la manera en que hablas, como te expresas...todo, me atrae a ti."

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando cabeza de balón...te estás dejando llevar por algo que no es real."

"Todo mi amor por ti es real Helga!"

Helga levantó la mirada finalmente, haciendo contacto con el. Ella se mordía el labio de lo intensa que se sentía, su corazón latía descontrolada mente gritándole el nombre de Arnold, pero su mente la llenaba de dudas y temor.

"Dices que todo este tiempo, desde que éramos niños me as tenido en tu corazón?"

"Si Helga. Yo se que me equivoque en no haberme dado cuenta antes de todo lo bello que se estaba construyendo para ti en mi. Pero aquí estoy para ti Helga, y cada vez que sentía tus labios me llenabas más de tu ser y..con este beso que tú me diste, confirme lo que mi corazón me a estado diciendo todo este tiempo."

"Que confirmaste?" Le pregunto con su voz suave y tímida.

Arnold la abrazó, con su mirada fija en sus ojos azules. "Helga, yo se todo lo que sientes por mi."

Esas palabras la llenaron de ansiedad.

 _No, como puede ser que el conozca todo lo que llevo en mi corazón!? Todo mi sufrimiento de llevar este amor escondido en mi estos años! El no puede entender quien soy yo en realidad, toda la pasión, ardor, coraje, dolor y amor que e llevado por dentro. Nadie save cómo se siente esto._..pensaba ella llenándose de desesperación.

Helga daba pasos a tras con su mirada hacia abajo pensando todo lo que ella había sufrido por llevar tanto sentimiento hacia el, para que al final Arnold le aya dicho que el la llevaba en su corazón, para ella no era suficiente.

"Tu que saves de mi Arnoldo! Crees que porque te bese ya me conoces de pies a cabeza! Pues no es así! Tú que conoces del peso de mi corazón!?..."

En ese momento Arnold se acordó del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior cuando miró a Helga en el barco y le decía...

 _-Realmente me amas?...Estoy cansada de tantas cosas que me rodean Arnold y tu...no te has dado cuenta...Ahora tu mi querido Arnold tendrás que cargar el peso de mi amor en tu corazón.-_

Helga continuaba diciéndole "...Tu desconoces la batalla que llevo por dentro!? De mi lucha interior por buscar mi lugar con mi familia que asta la fecha no me llaman por mi nombre! Tú no sabes quien soy yo en realidad! Entonces...si no conoces en realidad a Helga G Pataki cómo puedes declarar que la amas!" Con su mirada arqueada se salió apresuradamente del museo.

"Helga!" La llamó Arnold, pero ella no paraba de caminar apresuradamente casi corría para intentar en buscar un refugio para su propio tormento. El caminaba atrás de ella, dándole su distancia para ver si se detenía en algún lugar. Helga llego asta el parque en donde se detuvo, sentándose en una banca exhaustamente.

Arnold se le acercó cautivamente y se sentó a lado de ella dándole un espacio para que se tranquilizara.

"Helga, perdóname...no quise ofenderte. Tal vez lo que te quise decir no salió como yo quise expresarme. Nada más quiero que sepas..."

El se acercó hacia ella y le agarra su mano delicadamente.

"...Que, te quiero Helga." Le dijo Arnold abriendo su corazón hacia ella.

Helga cerró sus ojos llenos de sentimientos e inseguridad. Viendo en su mente todo lo malo que la rodeaba y mirando a Arnold en medio.

Helga POV

Lo escuché decir te quiero Helga. Su voz diciendo esas palabras eran como mi sueño más grande convertido en realidad. Mi alma se llenaba de sus palabras. Arnold me hacía sentir tanto en mi, mi corazón se entusiasma, pero al mismo tiempo se llenaba de inquietud. Realmente será real? Todo lo que el siente por mi, será amor? Mis sentimientos hacia Arnold eran como una llama ardiente en lo más profundo de mi corazón. No podía negar que lo amaba. Pero sentía que era demasiado bello para ser real, y si lo fuera, realmente quisiera yo jalarlo a mi mundo de suplicio. Será que realmente estaba lista para abrir mi corazón a el y que el me aceptara con todos las amarguras de mi vida. El piensa que me conoce y tal vez el piensa que le gusto por la manera que el me ve, pero no soy yo. Arnold realmente no me conoce a mi...la verdadera Helga G Pataki está perdida. Siento un vacío en mi que no puedo llenar...me siento tan confundida...oh mi hermoso inocente cabeza de balón, tu que mereces lo mejor de todo...una chica inteligente, encantadora, tierna, que tenga una vida llena de amor para compartir contigo...yo no puedo darte eso. Yo no puedo darte mi corazón incompleto...yo no puedo hacerte feliz a mi lado! Oh criminal por que lo bese!? Ese beso fue lo más hermoso de mi vida... y jamás lo volveré a besar.*

Estando Helga sentada en la banca con su mente llena de angustia, se le soltó una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

"Mejor regresemos a la escuela...tengo que agarrar mi mochila y...mi maleta de ensayo." Contestó Helga

Arnold POV

La miraba a Helga en su propio mundo en donde yo no existía. Tenía una mirada de vacío y dolor que no podía entender. Quería entrar en su corazón y ver todo lo que llevaba por dentro y no podía, ella me lo impedía. Le dije que la quería y las palabras no la tocaron. La agarre de la mano y aún así ella no me miraba. Mi corazón se estaba entristeciendo, pensando que tal vez ella no me amaba. Pero pensaba en el beso, en el calor de su cuerpo que llenaba todo de mi y no podía aceptar que Helga no me amara. Que la atormenta en su mente que le impedía en estar conmigo? De pronto mire una lagrima que le manchaba su mejilla. Mi corazón se partía, no podía verla llorar aunque sea una lagrima, para mi era demasiado para ella...en que estará pensando? Será algo sobre mi? O será sobre alguien más? Quizás el sueño que tuve fue un aviso de algo grande que llegaría a nuestras vidas o tal vez nada más fue una pesadilla. Helga, mi Helga que daría por verte feliz a mi lado.*

"Helga no llores por favor."

"No estoy llorando Arnoldo...ya vámonos"

Arnold miro la hora en su celular y faltaba poco para la salida de la escuela. "Esta bien Helga, vamos de regreso."

Los dos jóvenes tomaron el camino amargo de regreso a la escuela. Arnold se la pasó pensando en lo que el pudo haber hecho diferente, para que Helga no se hubiera sentido mal. Pero de todo lo que el podía haber cambiado de ese día, el no se arrepentía del beso apasionado que le había regresó a Helga. Aun así, sintiéndose desganado por la manera en que todo había terminado, regresaba su recuerdo al beso y se volvía a llenar de ilusiones románticas.

"Aaaaawwwhh..." Arnold suspiraba con su mente en el recuerdo del beso cálido que se habían dado.

Helga lo miraba con una sonrisa suave y sus mejillas chapeadas.

"En que piensas cabeza de balón?"

Arnold soltó otro suspiro, pero de cansancio. "Nada importante...para ti."

Le contestó Arnold desanimado.

Llegaron al territorio de la escuela. A unos pasos estaba la entrada que los conduciría a los casilleros. Helga paro de caminar antes de entrar y dirigió su mirada una vez más a Arnold. El tenía sus ojos apagadas entristecidos, muy diferentes a como ella los había mirado cuando salieron de la escuela. Helga no podia con su conciencia, se sentía culpable por ver herido los sentimientos de el. En ver sus ojos verdes abatidos la conmovieron asta lo más profundo de ella.

"Arnold, no te sientas mal...creo que me enoje, de más y...te dije algo que no debí de haberte dicho. Mi mal genio tomó lo mejor de mi y te dije muchas cosas, que..."

"Helga déjalo así, no te esfuerces a decir algo que no sientes..." le dijo Arnold con la mano atrás de su cuello y la mirada hacia otro lado.

"Arnold..."

"Ya Helga...yo no quiero causarte más daño..."

Las palabras de el con su voz decaída la sometieron por completo. Helga se lanzó hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente, enrollando sus brazos en su cuello y pegando su rostros en su pecho.

Arnold sintió su corazón reviviendo, sintiendo el cuerpo de Helga presionado a el. El no lo pensó dos veces y la abrazó intensamente recargando su rostro sobre su pelo rubio.

"Arnold, tu no hiciste nada malo. En realidad...todo lo que hiciste asta el beso estuvo...mágico." Le murmuro Helga estando todavía en sus brazos.

Arnold sintió las palabras suaves de Helga penetrar su pecho como rayó de consuelo. Se pasaba la saliva lentamente mientras se mordía el labio y le contestó abrazándola más fuerte aún.

"Por que no me dices que tienes Helga. Que es lo que te aflige?"

"Ahora no puedo hablar sobre eso..." Helga levantó su mirada encontrando sus ojos verdes. "...cabeza de balón" Arnold le sonrió suavemente en ver los ojos más pasivos de Helga. Su tono de voz ya había cambiado, su rostro mostraba un semblante más calmado, fue un cambio significante en ella que únicamente el pudo haber notado, e hizo toda la diferencia en el.

"Oh Helga...que voy a hacer contigo?" Le pregunto cautivando su mirada.

"Por ahora mi Romeo...dame toda tu paciencia." Le contestó Helga estando en sus brazos.

Arnold soltó un respiro profundo mirando los ojos azules iluminados en ella.

"Como tú digas...mi Helga." Le contestó el dándole un pequeño dulce besó en su mejilla.

La campana sonó anunciando la salida de la escuela.

"Bueno de regreso a la rutina, tengo que agarrar mis cosas e irme a... bueno tengo cosas que hacer hoy por la tarde."

Le dijo Helga mientras sobaba su brazo.

Arnold se acordó del recital de baile de Helga que sería el sábado y se imagino que ella tenía que ensayar esa tarde.

"Te puedo llamar en la noche Helga o te mando un texto?"

"Si claro y...gracias por la nieve y...por lo demás."

"De nada mantecadito." Le contestó Arnold cerrándole un ojo con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se iba.

Helga se quedó con boca abierta en escuchar a Arnold referirse a ella como mantecadito. "Criminal! Me dijo mantecadito...sera que, el..."

 _ring, ring, ring, ring..._

Sonaba su celular.

"Bueno..." contestó Helga

"Helga en donde estas?"

"Phoebe, estoy afuera de la escuela ahorita te encuentro en los casilleros."

"Todo bien Helga?" Pregunto Phoebe por el teléfono.

Helga se humedeció sus labios pensando en el beso inolvidable que le había dado a Arnold. "Si Phoebe, todo esta bien."

Los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes. Arnold se apresuró para no encontrarse con un maestro que le reclamara por no haberse presentado a las ultimas clases. Ya mero llegaba a su casillero cuando se encontró con Wolfgang y sus amigos.

"Hey tu cabezon! Te mire hoy saliendo de la cafetería con Helga.!"

"Y eso que!" Le contestó Arnold mientras intentaba en seguir caminando.

Wolfgang se le atravesó, con sus compañeros rodeando a Arnold.

"Te lo dejaré bien claro cabezon, te quiero alejado de mi chica..."

"Tú chica? Estás mal de la cabeza!" Arnold quiso pasar pero Wolfgang lo empujó para atrás.

"Helga es mía...y no quiero que te sientas libre de querer hablar con ella o de llevártela por ahí."

Arnold cerró su puño de coraje en escuchar a alguien como Wolfgang decir, _Helga es mía._

"No te metas con ella Wolfgang!" Le levantó la voz Arnold con sus cejas arqueadas.

El joven grandulón se le acercó parándose en frente de el, con la mirada fija en sus ojos y le dijo a Arnold. "Yo me meteré con ella asta donde yo quiera...y tú ni nadie me puede decir que puedo hacer con esa bombón, que si yo quiero...se lo dejo ir por por abajo de su..."

Arnold no aguanto de escuchar sus palabras y le metió un puñetazo en la boca antes que el pudiera terminar de hablar.

Los otros dos amigos de Wolfgang agarraron a Arnold de cada brazo deteniéndolo, Wolfgang se enderezo limpiándose la sangre del labio. "Me la pagarás!" Le gritó a Arnold.

En el momento que Wolfgang se acercó para pegarle a Arnold, el se adelantó y le dio una patada fuerte en el estómago dejando a Wolfgang doblando sin aire.

"Pobre de ti si me la tocas!" Le advierto Arnold con cólera en la mirada.

Algunos estudiantes habían sacado su celular y grabaron parte del encuentro.

Gerald, Raúl y Josh llegaron corriendo y le quitaron los dos chicos de encima a Arnold.

Wolfgang y sus amigos huyeron antes que llegaran los maestros.

"Arnold rápido vámonos!" Le dijo Gerald.

Los jóvenes alcanzaron a escabullirse entre los pasillos llenos de estudiantes antes que los maestros los miraran.

Arnold, Gerald, Raul y Josh corrieron asta los casilleros de los hombres en el gimnasio a ocultarse ahí.

"Eso fue intenso!" Dijo Josh intentando en respirar.

"Por un momento pensé que nos iban a joder a todos!" Añadió Raúl.

"Como fue que te metiste en esa bronca con Wolfgang, Arnold!?" Le Preguntó Gerald espantado por la manera en que lo había encontrado.

"Wolfgang dijo que Helga era su chica...y que no quería que hablara con ella!"

"Por eso le pegaste!?" Le pregunto Gerald.

"No...el se atrevió a hablar vulgarmente de mi Helga enfrente de mi! Por supuesto que le partí la boca...y lo volveré a hacer, si vuelve a decir algo sobre Helga en mi cara!"

"Oye Arnold debes de tener mucho cuidado con Wolfgang, el es un guey muy peligroso. Es mejor que no lo tengas de enemigo."

"Ya no soy un niño de nueve años, que no se puede defender Gerald...y no dejare que se meta con migo o con Helga." Le confirmó Arnold con la mirada dura, sintiéndose muy seguro sobre sus palabras.

"Así se dice Arnold! No dejes que el guey cara de mula hable mal de tu hembra." Le Dijo Raúl apoyándolo.

"Yo digo lo mismo Arnold y si acaso...necesitas como dicen en inglés, back up. Le podemos meter una chinga a los pollitos del Wolfgang."

"No es necesario, yo no quiero involucrar a nadie en esto." dijo Arnold.

Gerald movía su cabeza de lado a lado en desacuerdo diciendo. "Ay que manejar esto con mucho cuidado, nadie necesita broncas de más."

"Gerald tiene razón, les agradesco por haberme ayudado hoy, pero es mejor en mantener los problemas como el lo más lejos posible. Necesito ir a mi casillero a sacar mi mochila."

"Vamos hermano yo te acompaño." Lo acompaño Gerald mientras Josh y Raúl tomaron otro camino.

La tarde pasó rápido y Helga esperaba a su mamá que la levantara de practica de ballet. Un caro se acercó a la escuela de baile muy lentamente. Helga reconoció inmediatamente el carro de su mamá. Ya la estaba esperando impacientemente sabiendo que la maestra de danza nada más esperaba que la levantaran, para que ella se pudiera ir a su casa.

"Criminal Miriam porque siempre llegas por mi tan tarde?" Le pregunto Helga con coraje entre sus dientes.

"Perdón cariño...la horas...pasan muy rápido y...no me di cuen-ta que tan tarde era." Le contestó Miriam con un tono de voz extraño.

"Miriam estás borracha?"

"No porque...piensas eso Olga?"

"Maldicion Miriam estas tomada y manejando!? Porque no me entierras de una vez!" Le gritó Helga molesta. Ella savia muy bien que su mamá no podía caminar borracha, menos para estar manejando.

"Hay no me grites Olga."

"Soy Helga Miriam. En donde está Bob? Porque no me levanto el!?"

"Tu padre está trabajando, tiene...unos clientes muy impor-tantes en la tienda y me dijo que llegarían noche para la casa."

"Claro todo mundo es más importante que nuestra familia para el!" Helga se quedó callada mirando a la carretera.

"No te moleste Helga, tu padre tiene que, trabajar duro...para que podamos tener todo lo que ocu-pemos cariño."

Helga seguía callada, savia que no podía hablar con su mamá estando ella en esas condiciones. Llegaron a la casa, que estaba hecha un desastre. Había platos sucios por todos lados. Botellas vacías en la sala y montañas de ropa sucia arriba de la lavadora.

"Que haces todo el día Miriam? Que es claro que no limpias!"

"Ahora me pongo a limpiar Helga, no te enojes...woooops." Miriam se callo al suelo de lo mareada que estaba.

"Yo puedo sola Helga no...te, preocupes." dijo Miriam repitiendo alcohol.

"Miriam mejor acuéstate en el sofá, eres capas que te accidentas intentando en limpiar." Helga llevo a su mamá al sillón y la acostó. Miró al reloj y eran pasadas de las siete de la noche.

"Estoy súper cansada...pero no puedo dejar la casa así...intentaré en limpiar lo más que pueda asta las 8:30 por lo menos. Después iré a mi cuarto a hacer tarea." Se dijo Helga agarrando una escoba.

Eran casi las nueve cuando Helga iba subiendo las escaleras exhausta, cargando su mochila y maleta de ensayo cuando entró Bob a la casa.

"A donde vas jovencita!?" Le gritó Bob desde la entrada.

Helga soltó un respiro de cansancio "A mi cuarto Bob."

"No puedes ir necesito que me administres estos contratos para tenerlos listos para mañana!"

"Contratos de que Bob."

"Unos facturas y contratos que necesito tener listo para enviar por correo mañana. Necesito que los llenes con la información de cada cliente y que los acomodes por fechas de recibo."

"Tengo mucha tarea que hacer Bob no puedo hacerlo!"

"Yo estado trabajando todo este tiempo para que tú..."

"No quiero escucharlo Bob, que no has mirado el problema de alcohol que tiene tu esposa!? Esta tirada en el sofá no hizo nada hoy y tenía la casa hecha..."

"A mi no me interesa eso! Me importa que tengas estas formas llenadas!"

"Perdón Bob! Pero no puedo, hazlo tú!"

Helga corrió a su cuarto y cero la puerta atravesando una silla para bloquear la entrada. Bob entró al cuarto con furia abriendo la puerta con un golpe.

"CUANDO TE DIGO QUE HAGAS ALGO! ES PORQUE LO VAS A HACER! NO ME IMPORTA TUS EXCUSAS!" Bob le tiro los papeles a Helga en el suelo para que los llenara.

"LOS QUIERO HECHOS PARA MAÑANA TEMPRANO!" Le grito Bob dando un portazo a la puerta.

En la casa de huéspedes Arnold estaba en su cuarto sentado enfrente de la computadora haciendo su tarea.

Arnold POV

Estaba trabajando con mi tarea de matemáticas, intentando en concentrarme en las fórmulas. Pero el recuerdo de Helga no dejaba mi mente. Cerraba mis ojos y ahí estaba su bella mirada, dos hermosos ojos azules contemplándome con tanto afecto, tanto amor. Su sonrisa que adornaba mi momento de felicidad, no había mejor lugar que estar a su lado. Y como no pensar en sus cálidos labios rosados, en la manera en que me beso. Helga rozo mis labios con fuego, quería ahogarme en ella y nunca respirar. Su beso me llevo asta lo más alto de mi mundo para no bajar...me levante de mi asiento y me acosté en mi cama mirando a la ventana del techo, sabiendo que nunca mas volvería a ser igual, Helga había cambiado algo en mi. Me sentía diferente, ya no era aquel niño inocente que no podía comprender el calor de su beso. Helga despertó la pasión en mi y el anhelo de volver a probar sus ricos labios de miel, sentir su tierna lengua que acariciaba la mía. Ya no había vuelta para atrás, ya nada volverá a ser igual. Helga había robado mi corazón por completo, dejándome a cambio el deseo de tenerla en entre mis brazos, una...vez, más.*

Arnold miró su celular y eran pasadas las nueve. Quería hablar con ella y saver que estaba bien. Marco su número sintiendo un vacío de nervios en su estómago.

 _Tal vez está dormida._ Pensó Arnold.

"Bueno" contestó Helga con un tono bajo.

"Helga, cómo estás?"

"Tienes que preguntar Arnold?"le contestó quebrantada.

"Que estas asiendo Helga?"

"Tarea"

"Que tipo de tarea tienes?" Le pregunto el.

"Matemáticas y ciencia"

"También yo tengo tarea de matemáticas, quizás podemos hacerla juntos."

"Yo no veo cómo Arnold"

"Tienes acceso en llamarme con cámara?" Preguntó Arnold

"Supongo"

"Bueno, llámame con la cámara y así podemos estar viéndonos mientras hacemos la tarea."

"Mejor pasó Arnold"

"Helga, te sientes mal de algo?"

"No"

"Es que...no me as llamado cabeza de balón o Arnoldo."

"Y" comentó Helga.

"Y...escucho algo raro en tu voz. Te sientes mal por lo de hoy?"

"No" contestó Helga

"Entonces"

"Buenas noches Arnold"

"Helga si quieres podemos hablar por texto, si prefieres."

"Adiós Arnold" Helga colgó.

Después de unos minutos Helga recibió un texto.

""Me acompañarías a terminar la tarea juntos aunque sea entre mensajes?"" - Arnold

Helga no le contestó y siguió trabajando en los papales que Bob le había dejado. Ella le había mentido a Arnold, si tenia tarea pero tendría que trabajar con el encargo de Bob primero y no savia a qué hora terminaría. Unos minutos después llegó otro texto.

""Saves cual fue la mejor parte de mi día hoy?"""- Arnold

Quince minutos después.

""En verte feliz a mi lado, ese momento que me regalaste tu sonrisa, valió oro para mi.""- Arnold

Helga sonrió brevemente cuando leyó el mensaje. Dejó que pasaran otros quince minutos y llegó el siguiente texto.

""Gracias Helga por el hermoso momento que me regalaste hoy."" - Arnold

Quince minutos más noche.

""Eres una bella, fuerte, inteligente chica y muy asombrosa.""- Arnold

Helga miraba cada texto con una nueva esperanza en su corazón.

Quince minutos pasaron.

""Helga, te has hecho dueña de mi corazón."" - Arnold

En el momento que Helga miró el texto empezó a sentir su pecho caliente, imaginándose a Arnold poniendo las palabras.

Ya casi llegaba el minuto para el siguiente mensaje y Helga lo esperaba con entusiasmo.

""Tu beso me lleno de tu dulce sabor, quería seguir acariciando tus labios y nunca soltarme de ti."" - Arnold.

Quince minutos más tarde...

""Te quiero cuidar entre mis brazos y no dejar que nada, ni nadie te haga daño. Te amo Helga""- Arnold.

Helga empezó a llorar con el último mensaje que recibió. Sus lágrimas no paraban de rodar por sus mejillas. El sentimiento fuerte le ardía en su corazón. Su pecho se había llenado de aire de ahogo por sus suspiros. Los minutos seguían pasando, finalmente todo el trabajo que Bob le encargo ya lo había terminó.

Helga se preparo para dormir, apago su lámpara y se acurruco entre sus sábanas leyendo todos los hermosos textos que Arnold le había mandado. Después de pensar y pensar en el, ella decidió en escribirle un mensaje a Arnold.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **En este capitulo miramos muchos diferentes sentimientos para Helga. Parece que la confesion de Arnold llego en un momento muy dificil en su vida, Tambien ella habia dicho** **que tendria que reencontrarse con ella misma.**

 **Que opinan del final de este capítulo?** **Gracias por apoyar la historia y por poner sus comentarios**

 **Saludos a todos.**

 **Pueden ver mis dibujos (que apenas estoy volviendo a dibujar :)) en deviantart como samy1222 y Instagram como samypama**

 **Asta la próxima!**


	28. Chapter 28 Atras de la pared

"Despierta!" Gritaba una niña pequeña en su oído. "Hoy es el gran día!"

"Hmmmm...buenos días pama. Sobre que hablas?"

"Hoy es el día que miremos a la princesa bailar!Siiiiii! Ya quiero verla!"

Andrés voltio a ver su celular y eran las 6am. "Pama es muy temprano, Helga no tendrá su presentación de baile asta las 7 de la noche. Mejor duérmete otra vez y descansa."

La niña se subió de un brinco arriba del estómago de su hermano.

"Huffff...Pama estás muy pesada que as estado comiendo?"

"Churros!" Contestó Olivia muy animada.

Andrés se dio la vuelta y se tapó con la cobija intentando en volver a dormir, pero su hermanita no lo dejaba.

"Arriba Andy vamos, ya quiero ir a ver a la princesa. Porfa-vor vamos..."

"Pama primero duerme un poco más y después más tarde, cera su recital. Así que... tienes que ser paciente, y esperar...como una buena niña."

"Awwwww...bueno está bien." Olivia se bajo de la cama con su carita seria. Andrés se tapó con la sábana para dormir más.

"Andyyyyy..." le murmuro Olivia.

Andrés soltó un suspiro de cansancio "Si Pama...dime." Le contestó desde abajo de las sábanas.

"Tú crees que la princesa se verá muy bonita? Te la puedes imaginar?"

Andrés no podía imaginarse lo bella que Helga se miraría vestida como toda una bailarina profesional. Ya que ella siempre vestía ropa deportiva para la escuela.

"Andy crees que la bailarina te dará un beso?" Le pregunto Olivia muy animada.

Andrés se destapó y miró la carita de emoción de su hermanita esperando su respuesta. "No creo Pama, pero me consuelo con un besito en la mejilla."

"Siiii...cuando la vea le diré que la quieres besar!" Gritó La Niña mientras se retiraba del cuarto corriendo.

"Nooo...Pama espera!" se levantó Andrés de un salto de su cama saliendo apresuradamente de su habitación para alcanzar a su hermanita.

"Hijo Buenos días." Lo saludó su papá. "Veo que ya andas muy despierto tan temprano, ponte a cortar el césped antes que se ponga caliente el día."

"Oh... no puede ser" contestó Andrés tallándose los ojos del sueño.

Un rato después en la casa de huéspedes Arnold despertó en una posición muy extraña. Sentía algo pegado en su cara.

"Que tengo...oh no mi tarea!"

Arnold miró que se había quedado dormido en la orilla de su cama con sus tennis puestos y el lápiz en la mano.

"Que hora es?" se pregunto el mientras miraba su reloj de alarma que estaba a lado de su cama y vio que eran las 8:30am.

"Helga, me abra mandado un mensaje!?" Arnoldo se apresuró y buscó su celular que se había caído al suelo. Lo quiso prender ya que estaba apagado. "Oh no se me olvidó en cargarlo anoche y ahora está descargado. Me abra mandado Helga un texto...oh quizás asta me llamo y mi celular no tenía batería...No puede ser!"

Rápidamente Arnold conecto su celular para cargarlo.

"Ahora tendré que esperarme asta que se cargue lo suficiente para prenderlo, espero que la información se aya guardado."

"Shortman! Buenos días, ya estás despierto?" Le pregunto su abuelo entrando al cuarto repentinamente.

"Apenas me levante abuelo."

"Que bueno...porque hoy tienes que colectar renta."

"Ya estamos a finales del mes?" Preguntó Arnold confundido.

"A si es Shortman, como pasa el tiempo cuando estás en la escuela verdad, y a mi edad los años vuelan...vamos Arnold, arréglate rápido que hoy será un muy buen día...claro todo los días de colecta renta son buenos ja ja ja..."

"Esta bien abuelo bajaré a comer pero me quiero bañar antes de empezar a colectar renta."

"Bañar? Para que quieres estar tan limpió para los renteros?"

"Nada más quiero bañarme abuelo."

Su abuelo se rascó la cabeza "Esta bien Arnold como tú digas, te espero abajo."

Arnold suspiro pensando en el recital de Helga, ya quería que fueran las 7pm para verla bailar. El no se podía imaginarse a Helga bailando ballet. _De seguro se mirará como un Angel bailando._ Pensaba Arnold.

Después de cambiarse bajo a la cocina para desayunar.

"Buenos días Kimba. Prepare huevos, tocino y frijoles para que empieces el día sano y fuerte." Le dijo su abuela.

El abuelo se sentó a comer. "Uh...frijoles negros, excelente Pookie necesito mucha energía para soportar las quejas de estos miserables que me tienen como exclavo en esta..."

"Abuelo te refieres a los renteros?" Pregunto Arnold.

"Claro que habló de ellos, quien más voltea mi día de cabeza? Bueno Pookie también lo hace pero con amor..."

"Awwwww..." suspiro la abuela mirando a su esposo comer.

"Que fue eso?" Pregunto Arnold distraído en lo que había escuchado.

"Hmmmm...yo no escuché nada Shortman...y eso que tengo unos oídos grandes como las águilas." Comentó su abuelo.

"Abuelo las águilas no tienen oídos grandes."

"Pero bien que escuchan, Arnold" se burlaba el abuelo.

"Que raro por un momento pensé que había escuchado el grito de..."

"Será el de tu alma gemela Arnold." Comentó su abuela.

"Ugh, como abuela?"

"Dicen...que algunas personas están espiritualmente conectadas...quizás, escuchaste a tu otra mitad Arnold." Agregó la abuela mientras le servía.

Arnold se quedó pensativo en lo que su abuela le había dicho.

A unas cuadras de la casa de huéspedes.

Desde la habitación de Helga salió un grito desatador.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No como pude ser tan bruta...Aaaaaaahhhhh."

Su papá entró al cuarto alarmado.

"QUE TE PASA OLGA!"

"Soy Helga Bob."

"Si...porque estabas gritando!? Terminaste mis contratos y facturas como te había dicho!?"

"Si Bob me la pase trabajando en ellos anoche, ahí están sobre mi escritorio."

Bob agarro los papeles "Fantástico por un momento pensé que gritabas porque no habías terminado mis contratos. Oh y tienes que lavar la ropa que está amontonada en la lavadora."

"Y Miriam Bob?" Pregunto Helga.

"Ah está acostada parece que amaneció mal."

"Quieres decir cruda, Bob"

"Ya que importa! Has lo que te digo." Le ordenó el papá.

"Esta bien pero me puedes dar un raite a mi escuela de baila más tarde tengo que ensayar un poco antes de mi recital."

"Recital? Cual?"

"El mío te di mi invitación hace unos días."

"Ah si ya me acorde, No puedo ir Helga. Tengo unos...asuntos que ver, al rato."

"Bob no estás engañando a mamá con otra verdad."

"Claro que no, que tonterías son esas primero me iré de la casa antes de engañar a tu madre!" Se fue Bob del cuarto dando un portazo.

"Hmmm...que hombre asta que no se caiga esa puerta." Dijo Helga mirando a su papá salir con firmeza del cuarto.

Helga se acordó del texto que envió y agarro su celular de nuevo. "Porque me sentí tan sentimental anoche!? Criminal los sentimientos son para los perdedores, yo necesito ser dura, firme y...fría." Los ojos de Helga se dirigieron al texto de nuevo.

"Como pude haberlo enviado ese mensaje, pero...aquí dice enviado más no leído. Entonces no a mirado mi mensaje todavía.

Será que...no es absurdo...pero quizás pueda, debo de intentar." Helga se cambió rápidamente y salió de la casa de prisa antes que su papá la mirara.

Corrió asta la casa de huéspedes, y se subió por las escaleras de emergencia que dirigirían al cuarto de Arnold. Ella sabía que él dejaba la ventana de terraza abierta, y tenía una idea. Helga se asomo por la ventana y miró el celular de Arnold cargándose sobre la cama la habitación estaba sola.

"Tengo que borrar ese texto." dijo Helga abriendo la ventana del cuarto y bajando por las escaleras pequeñas que llegaban asta la cama de Arnold. "Ohhh...quiero estar en sus brazos de nuevo y acurrucada entre sus cobijas." Helga se dio un golpecito en la mejilla. "No concéntrate primero, el no debe leer ese mensaje."

Helga le marcó a Phoebe rápidamente.

"Bueno" contestó Phoebe.

"Phoebe necesito el desarmado de teléfonos ahora." Le murmuro Helga.

"Pero Helga en que teléfono lo quieres utilizar!?"

"No importa confía en mi, nada más mándame el texto y después hablamos."

"Esta bien Helga pero recuerda tienes una ventanilla de diez segundos nada más."

"Si gracias Phoebe."

Casi al instante, Helga recibió el texto de Phoebe que contenía un código con un link. _Genial ahora se lo enviaré a Arnold, lo bueno es que el menaje con el código se borra casi al momento así no abra pruebas de lo que hice. Esto es genial._ Pensaba ella.

Helga agarro el celular y lo prendió, apenas se estaba reiniciando cuándo mando el texto al teléfono de Arnold.

"Vamos préndete..." Helga sentía que los segundos se le acababan. Ella savia que los escalones de madera que dirigirían al cuarto de Arnold crujían con los pasos. Esa iba ser su señal que alguien se dirigiría a la habitación. El celular finalmente se prendió por completo y con el texto se desactivó la contraseña.

"Siiii." Murmuró Helga mirando el celular de Arnold. "Ohh...como quisiera ver que fotos y menajes tiene aquí, necesito más tiempo para ver su...no puede ser no veo mi texto...que raro en mi celular decía que lo recibió" Helga se metió a las fotos de Arnold y lo primero que vio fue una foto de ella cuando estaban en el planetario. La foto sorpresa que el le había tomado a ella estaba un poco oscura pero se miraba el rostro de Helga muy claramente con su mirada fija en las estrellas.

"Whoa! Arnold" suspiro Helga. En eso escucho unos pasos que se dirigirían al cuarto.

Rápidamente conectó de de nuevo el celular de Arnold y corrió asta el sofa, con el control en su mano se escondió atrás de la pared.

"Si abuelo ahorita que me cambie hago eso..." Le gritó Arnold desde su cuarto.

Helga sentía su corazón latiendo con intensidad, por un momento ella pensó que Arnold escucharía su fuerte palpitar.

 _Criminal no puede ser!_ Pensó Helga mientras miraba detalladamente lo que estaba enfrente de sus ojos.

Arnold entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave. Tenía una toalla envuelta en su cintura y su pelo rubio goteando de la ducha. Ella podía oler el aroma que su cuerpo limpio desprendía. Miraba con detalle su pecho húmedo y su espalda ancha y fuerte.

"Por todos los cielos! Como a cambiado su físico!" Murmuro Helga con sus ojos azules bien abiertos sin perder cada detalle de su cuerpo.

"Oh no...se va a quitar la toalla!" susurro Helga poniendo sus manos sobre su boca.

Arnold dejo la toalla sobre la cama y se volteó dirigiéndose a su cajonera.

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron más todavía pasmada con todo lo que su visión no podía resistir. Con su respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo fuertemente murmuro.

"Criminal! No puedo parar de ver su...me ahogó necesito aire!"

 _Ring, ring..._

Sonó el celular de Arnold.

El abrió su cajón, sacó sus calzoncillos boxers y se los puso rápidamente.

"Bueno" contestó Arnold, la bocina del celular estaba baja y Helga únicamente escuchaba lo que Arnold decía.

"Hey bro...ya estás listo?" Pregunto Gerald.

"Si ya quiero verla." contestó Arnold con una sonrisa.

"Verla...a quien te refieres Arnold?"

"ugh...perdón a que te referías tu Gerald?"

"De lo que hablamos ayer, de vernos en el centro comercial nuevo para jugar las maquinas de juegos."

"Ah si claro...primero tengo que colectar la renta del mes de los inquilinos y después podre irme."

"Ya me dejaste pensando hermano, tienes planes hoy en la noche con alguien o que?"

"Bueno si y no...tengo un mandado que hacer, le prometi a mi abuelo que lo haría y...tengo que estar ahí mas tarde hoy. Pero podemos jugar con las maquinas asta las seis."

"hmmm...que mandado tienes Arnold?"

"Un mandado Gerald."

"No será que te veras con Helga o...no me digas, te veras con otra chava mas tarde?"

"No me vere con nadie mas tarde Gerald nadamas es un encargo que le dije a mi abuelo que haría."

"Entonces porque dijiste ya quiero verla?"

"Dije eso?" pregunto Arnold

"Si...no te hagas el menso que no te queda bro."

"Le dije a mi abuelo que levantaría su dentadura nueva del dentista mas tarde...ya contento Gerald!?"

"Esta bien...te lo paso. Entonces as hablado con Helga hoy? Con eso que te escapaste con ella ayer."

"No Gerald, anoche intente en hablar con ella, pero las cosas no terminaron bien."

"Que se enojó contigo otra vez?"

"No necesariamente...estaba un poco callada y creo que tenia mucho en su mente. Quise animarla, pero...como que no tenía humor para hablar, al final termine enviándole textos."

"Por lo menos hermano..."

"Si, pero nada mas yo le estaba mandado textos, ella no me contesto y...me quede dormido anoche con el teléfono en mi mano. Luego hoy en la mañana quise ver si tenia mensajes de ella en mi celular y...tenía el cell descargando."

 _Entonces Arnold no a mirado mi mensaje!_ Pensó Helga mientras escuchaba.

"No pues nadie dijo que sería fácil en que te acercaras a Helga Pataki Hermano...pero tu tenias que enamorarte de ella." Le comentó Gerald con un tono sarcástico.

"No es algo que yo pueda controlar Gerald, nada más paso."

"No pues, si Helga se pone muy complicada contigo, recuerda que ay muchos peces en el agua hermano...no te sientas atado a nada mas ella. Recuerda que también esta Susana aventandoce a ti a cada rato."

"Yo se como es Susana Gerald y se lo que ella quiere y honestamente..."

A que se refiere Arnold con ese comentario. Pensó Helga.

"No digas mas Arnold ya se que vas a decir, honestamente no me interesa ella nada mas Helga. Oh hibas a decir algo diferente?"

"No, tu le atinaste." Contestó Arnold.

"Ya vez bro...te conozco muy bien, como se que tienes algo planeado hoy con Helga."

"hmmmmmm..." Arnold no savia que contestarle, tampoco el quería que Gerald se enterara que Helga bailaba ballet o sobre su recital.

"Si, yo se que tienes algo planiado con Helga no tienes que seguir mintiéndome sobre los dientes de tu abuelo que no es cierto."

Arnold se carcajeó ...

"Tu ganas Gerald, si tengo algo planeado con ella para hoy."

"Ya vez, me hubieras dicho desde un principio en vez de estar con tu rollo que no te queda hermano."

"A que hora quieres que no veamos en el centro comercial?" pregunto Arnold.

"Pues mándame un texto cuando termines con tus colectas y de ahí veremos."

"Bien...te mandare un texto al rato, asta luego Gerald." Arnold colgó su cell.

 _Con quien tendrá planes mi cabeza de balón, porque conmigo no es. Será que hará algo con Susana? Esa resbalosa diabla! Pero Arnold como puedes salir con ella después que tu supuestamente me amas?_ Pesaba Helga mordiéndose las uñas de los nervios y el cólera de imaginarse lo peor.

Después de colgar con Gerald, Arnold se acordó de revisar sus mensajes.

"Será que Helga me envió algo anoche o hoy por la mañana!?" Se pregunto Arnold mientras miraba sus mensajes recibidos.

Helga empezó a respirar más y más rápido mirando a Arnold picándole a su teléfono.

Oh por Dios que no lo aya recibido. Pensaba Helga con su corazón en la garganta.

Arnold puso un rostro triste y sin decir nada dejó caer su celular en la cama y regresó a terminar de cambiarse.

Si Arnold tenía su celular descargado lo más seguro es que no recibió mi texto aunque en mi celular aparezca como enviado. Pero con quien tendrá planes hoy maldita sea!? Y yo no podré seguirlo por el recital...oh Helga como te sigue la mala suerte. Pensó ella desesperándose de ver la hora que era en su celular.

Ya cambiado y con sus tennis puestos agarro su cartera y celular. "Un momento, no me acuerdo aver prendido mi celular. " Arnold estaba pensando mirando su teléfono "hmmm...que raro por lo regular mi celular no se prende solo después de cargarlo."

 _Criminal sabra que algo no está bien y si se entera que estoy aquí en su cuarto!? Y que lo mire desnudo!? Y que desactive la contra seña para espiar su teléfono!? Oh que me trague la tierra!_ Pensaba Helga con sudor en su frente.

"SHORTMAN!" Gritó su abuelo desde el pasillo "LA COLECTA QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE!"

Arnold salió de su cuarto corriendo con su celular en la mano.

Helga apretó el botón del control y salió junto con el sillón de la pared. Se apresuró subiendo a la terraza y se bajo rápidamente por las escaleras de emergencia.

"No puedo creer cuanto tiempo perdí en eso...oh pero lo que mire...valió la pena mil veces! Ahora nada más necesito averiguar, que hará Arnold por la noche. Con quien se verá?" Se dijo Helga mientras se apresuraba para llegar a su casa.

De regreso en la casa de huéspedes Arnold empezó a colectar la renta del mes.

 _Knock... knock..._

Arnold tocó la primera puerta. Un señor con lentes y asiático le abrió.

"Si Señor Hyunh vengó por la renta."

"Si, por supuesto, cómo estás Arnold?"

"Bien"

"Oh, no te vez bien, asta yo diría que te vez triste."

"No estoy triste señor Hyunh, nada más vengo por la renta."

"Déjame agarro mi cartera Arnold espérame un segundo." El señor se dirigió a su escritorio a buscar su cartera.

 _Ding...ding..._

Entró un texto al celular de Arnold.

"Gerald tan pronto me está mandando mensajes...de seguro me quiere apresurar y..."

Arnold abrió el texto desganado, esperando en ver el nombre de Gearld, pero decía Helga.

En ese momento Arnold sintió que el aire se le escapaba de sus pulmones. Tuvo que abrir su boca para agarrar oxígeno. Abrió el mensaje mientras sus manos le temblaban y leyó el mensaje lentamente.

 _-Notas de agua fresca que dan tús palabras. Poco a poco esfuman la flama de suplicio en mi. A pesar de la intensa neblina que llena mis ojos, tu mi príncipe amado, me iluminas de ti.-_

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron llenos de sentimiento, su corazón latía intensamente, miraba el mensaje y no podía creerlo.

"No puede ser! Helga, me escribió un poema!"

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **El texto de Helga llegó tarde pero seguro. Ay Helga todo tu esfuerzo para borrar el menaje y al final llego.**

 **Por un momento pensé en dejar esta última parte asta el siguiente capítulo pero, no quiero ser tan mala y mejor agregué el texto de Helga al final.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.** **Espero que les aya agradado el capítulo.**

 **Y qué opinan del texto que recibió Arnold?**


	29. Chapter 29 Tus colores reales

**A qui esta lo que tanto an estado esperando, el recital de Helga. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, para ver los dibujos basados en esta historia y para que conozcan a Andres pueden ver mi pagina en Instagram me pueden buscar como "Samypama" o en deviantart como "samy1222"**

 **Les presento "Tus colores reales"**

* * *

"Arnold...Arnold...esta bien si no quieres el dinero de la renta , ignórame!"

"Umm...disculpé Señor Hyunh estaba viendo algo importante en mi teléfono." Contestó Arnold con su mirada distraída en lo que había leído en el texto que recibió.

"Más importante que el dinero de la renta!? Debe de ser algo único." Comentó el Señor Hyunh.

Arnold se enrojeció con sus ojos fijos en el mensaje y suspirando contestó. "Si, lo es."

"Debe de ser una chica, esa mirada que tienes son ojos de amor joven. Ten toma el dinero."

"Gracias señor Hyunh que tenga un muy buen día." Se retiró Arnold muy entusiasmado a su habitación.

Arnold POV

Me apresuré para llegar a mi cuarto, sentía como si el mensaje que había leído me lo había imaginado. Llegué a mi recámara y cerré la puerta. Necesitaba ver el mensaje detalladamente y estar seguro de lo que mis ojos no podían creer. Leía el texto una y otra vez. Mi Helga me envió un hermoso poema y se refirió hacia mi como... _su príncipe amado_ que se iluminaba de mi! En ver el título nuevo que Helga me había otorgado llenaba mi corazón de adoración por ella, cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más y más de ella. Yo nunca me imagine, que Helga pudiera escribir algo tan hermoso. Pero al mismo tiempo me preocupaban algunas palabras que utilizó...que quiso decir ella con...mis palabras, esfuman la flama de suplicio en mi? A que se refiere ella con, _suplicio_? Estará Helga sufriendo de algo que no me quiera decir? Que es lo que esconde en su vida? De pronto, mi mente me llevo a aquella noche cuando Helga fue asaltada y paso unas maravillas horas en mis brazos dormida. En esa noche Helga se miraba angustiada y furiosa con lo que le había pasado. Me acuerdo muy bien de la conversación que tuve con ella.

"Miriam no sirve pa madre" me dijo ella mientras caminábamos rumbo a su casa.

"Y tu papá Helga?"

"Bob quien save, no creo que le importe en donde estoy...Al final me ignoraran como lo a hecho toda la vida...yo no soy, la hija preferida de ellos...Ni siquiera querían tenerme...desde que tengo memoria, asido así" me dijo Helga con dolor y coraje en sus ojos.

"Helga no llores mira..."

"No deberías de verme llorar!...Tu siempre as sido muy humanitario y me quieres ayudar...eso es todo." Como pudo ella pensar que yo nada más la quería ayudar por ser humanitario? Si me justa ayudar a los demás pero Helga es apreciada para mi. Será que ella se refería a sus padres cuando mencionó mi suplicio? Como me gustaría poder hablar bien con ella sin sentir un muro entre los dos. Mire el texto de nuevo enamorándome de sus palabras, oh Helga mi _princesa de corazones._ Cuando me abra enviado el texto? Mire la hora de enviado y decía 12:30am pero mi celular apenas lo recibió. Entonces ella me lo envió anoche cuando tenía mi teléfono apagado.*

"ARNOLD, LA RENTA SHORTMAN QUE PASÓ!?" Gritó su abuelo desde el pasillo.

"Oh no la renta seme había olvidado. AHÍ VOY ABUELO!" Arnold se apresuró a terminar con la colecta de renta del día.

Más tarde Helga se preparaba con el maquillaje y el peinado para el recital. Savia que tenía que ensayar un poco antes de la presentación y preparo su maleta de dance con un cambio de ropa para cambiarse después del recital.

"Estoy tan nerviosa...y no se porque si ya he tenido presentaciones de baile en el pasado y esta presentación no es nada nuevo...Criminal todavía estoy pensando en Arnold y como lo mire tan fresco en su recámara..."

 _Ring...ring..._

Sonó su celular.

"Bueno" contestó Helga

"Helga ya estás lista para tu ensayo?"

"Si Phoebe, ensayare por una hora antes del recital formal."

"Y como te sientes?"

"Súper nerviosa Phoebe! Siento que me falta el aire!"

"Porque estás tan nerviosa?"

"No tengo idea." Contestó Helga

"Será por Andrés?"

"Tal vez...es la primera vez que alguien de la escuela me ve bailar...y ese alguien es, Andrés!"

"Vas a bailar maravillosamente Helga, no tienes nada de que estar nerviosa y ya no pienses que Andrés estará ahí. Mejor concéntrate en tu presentación para que no se te olviden los pasos."

"Si Phoebe tienes razón."

"Y para que querías el link del desarmado?"

"Para el celular de Arnold."

"Oh Helga, que estabas intentando en hacer!?"

"Anoche me sentía muy mal Phoebe y...Arnold me estaba mandado textos para animarme. Pero yo no le pude contestar ninguno de los mensajes, me sentía sin palabras, seca, sola...pero al final de la noche, cuando el me envió los últimos tres textos sentía que sus palabras revivían algo en mi...algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía...y le mande un poema."

Phoebe soltó un respiro profundo de asombro.

"Phoebe, estas bien?"

"Helga hace tantos meces que no escribías nada."

"Si Phoebe...pero me arrepentí en habérselo enviado y por eso necesitaba el link para desarmar el cell de Arnold y borrar el texto."

"Como conseguiste su celular?"

"Me metí a su recámara por la terraza y ahí dejó su celular cargándose sobre la cama."

"No, Helga porque lo hiciste...el debe de saver ese lado tan especial que tienes!"

"No Phoebe, el no debe de saver nada de mi!"

"Porque eres así Helga? Arnold te ama, según todo lo que tú me as dicho el ya se declaro por completo y ni aun así quieres...".

"Phoebe, yo no lo merezco!" Le contestó Helga con la voz alta.

"Si lo mereces Helga! Porque lo besaste entonces!?"

"Por pendeja Phoebe, pero no volverá a pasar."

"Helga, porque es que tu sola te pones barreras en lo que te puede hacer feliz!?"

"Yo feliz!? Será que esa palabra es posible en mi vida Phoebe!? Arnold es perfecto en todos los sentidos y no save lo que yo tengo que pasar día a día con mis padres en mi disque familia y no quiero que jamás lo sepa! No quiero que Arnold sienta lastima por Helga Pataki!"

Bob entró a su recámara "Si quieres que de deje en tu escuela de baile nada más puedo ahorita más tarde estaré ocupando! Así que apúrate, te espero en el carro!"

"Tengo que colgar Phoebe, después hablamos."

"Te deseo lo mejor en tu recital Helga."

"Gracias Phoebe...y gracias por ser mi amiga, yo no quise escucharme..."

"Yo entiendo Helga, baila precioso, después hablamos."

Helga se despidió de Phoebe y se apresuró para llegar al carro en donde Bob la estaba esperando.

"Y Miriam Bob, como sigue?"

"Que no fuiste a verla en su recámara?" Pregunto Bob mientras manejaba.

"Si entre a su cuarto y ella estaba en el baño."

"Ya está mejor, dijo que al rato iría a verte bailar."

"Si...ella dijo eso?!" Pregunto Helga con su mirada más animada.

"A si es, así que espérala al rato en tu presentación."

Helga miraba su celular leyendo los textos que Arnold le había enviado la noche anterior. No paraba de suspirar con una mirada soñadora.

Bob la miró muy atenta en su teléfono respirando profundamente con una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

""Shiiish...ni siquiera voy a preguntar."" Se murmuro el.

Después que dejo a Helga en la escuela de baile. Ella se apresuró para meter sus maleta en su casillero personal, cuando recibió un texto de alguien.

Por un segundo pensó que Arnold le había enviado un mensaje.

""Hey Helga cómo está todo? Lista para lucirte en el escenario. Llegaremos yo y Olivia unos minutos antes de las siete para agarrar asientos en frente me imagino que te verás bellísima. ""- Andrés.

""Estoy intentando en relajarme para mi recital y me dices que estarán sentados en frente!? "" - Helga

""Estas nerviosa por mi o por otra cosa? No pensé que te preocupara tanto que estuviese sentado enfrente."" - Andrés

""No me preocupa nada campeón"" Helga

""Así pensé . Te puedo ver después del recital?""- Andrés (Andrés sonrió cuando envió este mensaje.)

""Después de la presentación los familiares y amigos pueden pasar a una habitación en donde se pueden tomar fotos con las bailarinas, ahí te puedo ver un rato si gustas.""

""Si perfecto! Te veo más tarde, te mando un fuerte abrazo"" - Andrés

En el central comercial Arnold estaba jugando en las maquinitas con Gerald. "Ah te gane de nuevo, o será que me la estás dejando fácil hermano."

"De que hablas Gerald si estoy intentando en ganar, pero nunca e jugado esta versión nueva."

"Tampoco yo, pero te estoy ganando. No será que estás pensando en algo viejo?"

"Claro que no...espera que hora es?" Arnold miró su celular.

"Mmmm...mmm...mmmm no puedes decirme, que no estás distraído."

Stinky se les acercó a ellos. "Hola chicos, yo no savia que estaban aquí."

"Hey Stinky bienes solo?"Le pregunto Arnold

"No vine con Sid, pero el se quedó viendo unos celulares nuevos. Y ustedes cuando llegaron?"

"Ase rato, te quieres quedar para un juego?" Le pregunto Gerald

"En realidad no tengo nada mejor que hacer, los acompañaré un poco."

Los muchachos estuvieron jugando con las maquinitas un tiempo más. Arnold se acordó de lo que Helga comentó sobre Stinky durante el día de mudanza y tenía inquietud en preguntarle algo.

"Ammm...entonces Stinky, tú y Helga...son amigos?"

"Si somos, pero ya savias."

"Bueno se que nos hemos juntado desde que éramos niños pero Helga es tu amiga digo de que ella te habla sobre...cosas y planes que tiene en mente."

"No te entiendo Arnold sobre que hablas?" Pregunto Stinky confundido.

Gerald se desesperó "Stinky, lo que Arnold pregunta es si Helga y tu son muy buenos amigos como para hacer planes juntos."

"Gerald!" dijo Arnold mirando a Gerald apenado.

"Que hermano!? No es lo que tú querías saver?!" Le pregunto Gerald mientras seguían jugando con la máquina.

Stinky agrego. "Helga y yo somos buenos amigos...pero por que quieres saver Arnold."

"Aaaaa es que..." Arnold no savia que contestarle.

"Nada más dile Arnold." Sugería Gerald.

Arnold suspiro "Helga me interesa y...menciono que tú y ella eran amigos y...nada más quería saver si era cierto."

"Oh ya veo Arnold, entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir." Dijo Stinky cerrándole un ojo.

"Si entiendes Stinky?" Le pregunto Arnold.

"Por supuesto, Helga te interesa...luego a mi me interesa que va a ser un amigo también y al siguiente día ya perdí el interés."

Gerald y Arnold se quedaron mirando a Stinky con un rostro serio "No habló de ese tipo de interés por ella Stinky."

Stinky se rasco su cabeza "No pues estoy perdido Arnold."

"Awww...Helga menciono que tú y ella habían hablo sobre mudarse juntos en un apartamento después de graduarse de la preparatoria, eso es cierto?" Pregunto Arnold inquietamente.

"Quizás hablamos sobre eso Arnold, la verdad no me acuerdo, luego hablamos de muchas cosas pero luego se me olvida de lo que me dijo...quizás por eso dejo de ser mi novia hacer años, por no saver escucharla bien...no se."

"Stinky, Helga realmente no era tu novia." Dijo Arnold con su mirada seria.

"No lo era? Porque lo dices Arnold?"

"Helga dijo que realmente no fueron novios porque ella tenía un..."

"Ah ya les gane a los dos!" Los interrumpió Gerald "Eso es lo que le pasa a ustedes por estar hablando de Helga cuando deberían de estar jugando." Los regaño Gerald burlándose de ellos.

"Chispas...yo no soy bueno con los juegos de video. Pero sobre tu comentario Arnold. En aquel tiempo que Helga y yo éramos novios, ella siempre quería estar en lugares en donde estaban ustedes...creo que quería presumir nuestra _hermosa relación."_

 _Hermosa relación, si claro_. Pensó Arnold.

"Como están banda." Llegó Sid con una bolsa de compañía de celular en sus manos.

"Que compraste un teléfono nuevo?" Pregunto Gerald.

"Si, es el Samsung más nuevo con mejor acceso a la cama y video...es justo lo que necesito para mis...para, lo que soy bueno."

"Todavía tomas trabajos de...fotografía?" Pregunto Arnold

"Afirmativo, cuando quieras Arnold te consigo el scoop de lo que sea."

"Scoop?" Preguntó Stinky

"Oh no que hora es?" Arnold pregunto alarmado.

"Son las 6:30 Arnold" contestó Sid.

"Oh no, se me hizo tarde!"

"Pues córrele amigo, asta donde vas?" Pregunto Gerald.

"Asta...el lado oeste de la ciudad."

"Tomarás camión?"

"Si" contestó Arnold mirando su celular.

"No pues apresúrate para que no dejes a la dama esperando." Le dijo Gerald levantando sus cejas.

"Luego los veo amigos." Se despidió Arnold y se alejó apresuradamente.

"Apoco Arnold tiene una dama?" Pregunto Stinky.

"Que no te dijo que estaba interesado en Helga." Le contestó Gerald.

"Oh, oooh...ya entendí, Arnold siempre muestra mucho interés en todos nosotros. Pero que tiene que ver eso con la dama?"

"Olvídalo camarada." Contestó Gerald.

Más tarde en los camerinos del teatro Helga estaba lista para la presentación. Se miraba en el espejo y no podía aceptar que esa jovencita con la mirada triste vestida tan elegante era ella. La joven rebelde, deportiva, mal hablada de la escuela ya se había transformado a una hermosa princesa. Su pelo está suelto ondulado, con un hermoso moño brillante el su pelo que le lucia como corona. Su maquillaje era suave con brillo en sus mejillas y alrededor de sus ojos. Sus labios eran rosa fuerte pasión para resaltar más bajo la luz. Arriba de su vestuario tenía un vestido de seda negro para representar mejor la canción que bailaría.

"Helga ya estás lista?" Le pregunto su maestra de baile.

"Creo que si" Helga se asomo al escenario y miró a Andrés sentado casi enfrente con su hermanita. _Andrés se ve más guapo cada vez que lo veo. Grrr...porque tenía que ser tan simpático!?_ Pensaba Helga.

"Tu Papás están aquí?" Pregunto su maestra.

"No están." Contesto Helga triste.

"Bailarás grandioso Helga, el ballet es arte y pasión, lúcete que esta canción fue hecha para ti." Su maestra puso su mano sobre su hombro haciéndola sentir más segura.

Helga seguía mirando al público ya para este punto los asientos estaban oscuros y la única luz que lucia era para el escenario.

"Yo puedo hacerlo, no ay nada que no pueda hacer." Se dijo Helga a ella misma antes de entrar al escenario.

La maestra de baile se adelantó y presentó a Helga. "La siguiente presentación de baile es por la bailarina Helga Pataki con la canción Colores Reales"

 _(Autor: Colores Reales de la película Trolls, True Colors. Si pueden, recomiendo que la escuchen mientras lean esta parte.)_

Todos los espectadores aplaudieron para iniciar el recital.

De pronto Arnold entró al teatro llegó sudado, apresurado y agotado por el las luces estaban apagadas y únicamente había un asiento que estaba ubicado en medio de la primera plana de las butacas. El quería estar lo más cercas posible para poder verla bien.

"Perdón...disculpen..." murmura Arnold mientras pasaba por los asientos asta llegar al que el quería y se sentó. _Espero que no aya perdido el baile de Helga_. El pensó

La música inició suavemente con la melodía melancólica y fuerte.

Helga salió al escenario con la luz blanca alumbrándola a ella.

(Tú que estas tristes,

no desanimes...)

Su vestido suelto y negro lucia sedoso en su cuerpo, con cada movimiento que realizaba. Era difícil en imaginarse que Helga Pataki era aquella joven enojada con la vida. Su movimiento en su físico y semblante en rostro mostraba otro lado de ella,un lado lleno de sensibilidad, delicadeza, pasión y amor.

(Te entiendo

no es fácil ser fuerte

entre toda la gente,

crees que no lo lograrás

la duda te dice que vas a fracasar.)

Ella movía los brazos fluidamente y levantaba sus piernas largas y torneadas luciendo sus zapatillas de ballet.

(Ríe conmigo,

no más tristeza,

he olvidado ya,

tu dulce sonrisa.

Si el mundo te agobia,

y ya no lo soportas más,

ve búscame,

yo siempre ahí voy a estar.)

Arnold sentía como si el, le cantaba a ella.

Helga dio un salto alto de petit jete ballet y calló en el suelo justo cuando las luces del escenario se apagaron por completo.

Una luz de tri colores brillante alumbró a Helga. Ella ya se había deslizado su atuendo negro sedoso y mostraba su vestido rosa deslumbrante.

Su vestidura era ajustada a su cuerpo con un escote largo atrás en su espalda. Sus pechos estaban ajustados al corsé luciéndose con el escote del vestuario. La falda corta y sedosa era transparente y un poco larga de atrás que cambiaba de color, con el brillo que daba la luz del escenario.

(Tus colores reales

veo brillar

Al ver tus colores

se que te amo.)

El corazón de Arnold no paraba de palpitar intensamente. El sentía sus ojos llenos de la imagen angelical de Helga. Nunca en su vida se la pudo aver imaginado así.

(No temas que al fin,

Los vea asomar,

tus colores

reales

que hermosos son.)

Helga giraba bellísimas con su pierna en el aire. Estiraba su cuerpo y levantaba sus piernas como toda una bailarina profesional, con cada salto que daba volaba en el aire mirándose escultural para el público.

(Colores reales

veo brillar.

Al ver tus colores

Se que te amo)

Helga dió al final un brinco alto el Gran jete y calló hermosamente con sus brazos arriba.

(Que hermosos son

Tus colores reales.

De arco iris

Oh oh oh

De arco iris.)

Al final de la canción, todos se levantaron y aplaudieron.

Helga se inclinó con elegancia hacia el público. Únicamente alcanzó a ver las personas de enfrente. Miró a Andrés con una gran sonrisa y Olivia le aventó una rosa rosada. Helga tomó la rosa en sus manos y le envió un saludo a La Niña desde el escenario.

Arnold POV

No paraba de admirar a Helga me dejó hechizado por su baile. Su divina imagen quedó tatuada en mi alma. No podía negar que en verla bailar tan libre y llena de pasión soltó una lágrima en mi. Todavía tenía mi celular en mis manos, había grabado todo su baile. Mi hermosa princesa...me moría de las ganas en abrazarla y decirle que tanto la amaba y...no podía, porque yo no debo ni siquiera estar aquí.

Mire hacia los asientos adelante en el escenario y lo mire a el. Andrés estaba ahí parado enfrente aplaudiéndole a mi Helga, a mi princesa...se me revolvía el estómago del coraje en verlo a el en mi lugar. Yo debí de haber estado ahí, sentado en la primera fila, aplaudiéndole a ella. Asta el tiene un ramo de flores para ella, y yo...no tengo nada que darle. Ni mi presencia vale aquí. Pero volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia ella, y en verla sonriendo con sus ojos grandes azules cambiaba todo en mi. Los celos desvanecieron por completo, mi cólera desaparecía, su simple imagen de ella, me llenaba de tanta serenidad y amor que solo en verla era todo para mi. Así quería admirarla, bailando libremente sin nada que la afligiera, ni nada que la apagara...así quiero ver a mi Helga, así es como la amo.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **La parte que más gusto de todo el capítulo fue el POV de Arnold al final me encanto.**

 **El baile de Helga también estuvo muy bien pero para mi el final fue lo que me llegó al corazón, se me hizo tan bello.**

 **Durante el capitulo miramos una muy buena conversation entre Phoebe y Helga, casi se miraba como que Phoebe le estaba preguntando a Helga lo que todos nosotros queriamos reclamarle a ella. ;)**

 **Que opinan de la música y el vestuario?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**


	30. Chapter 30 No alejen mi sol

Las cortinas ya habían bajado, la maestra de baile felicito a todas las bailarinas atrás del escenario por sus presentaciones. Las jovencitas hablaban entre ellas sobre los parientes que habían viajado desde muy lejos para verlas bailar. Helga permanecía en silencio sabiendo que sus padres no estaban en el teatro. Sin embargo, había algo que no dejaba su mente, el recuerdo de su danza y lo que presintió mientras bailaba.

Helga POV

Había puesto todo mi orgullo en mi misma por enfrente cuando entre en el escenario. La luz blanca que me iluminaba me hacía sentir como si bailaba arriba del mundo. Intente en no pensar en nada durante mi baile y concentrarme en la melodía. Pero tenia un gran sentimiento que no me soltaba, seguía percibiendo que alguien me miraba. No era Andres o su hermanita, ni la multitud de espectadores que me observaban desde sus asientos. Sentía que alguien muy especial me contemplaba desde el público. Yo savia que eso era imposible. Quien mas podría saber sobre mi recital que realmente le importara? Cuando la música termino me incline cordialmente y dirigí mi mirada hacia el público que me aplaudía y mi corazón salto de mi pecho.

De pronto lo sentí a el mas fuerte todavía, como si algo me llamaba a su presencia, Arnold llego su nombre a mi mente. Pero no puede ser Arnold, el estaba lejos de ahí con alguien mas que no era yo. De repente sentí una flor que caía en mis pies, la levante dirigiendo mi mirada a la pequeña Olivia que me la había aventado. Andrés se miraba con un brillo en sus ojos, sin duda el había disfrutado mi danza.*

"Quien te dio esa flor Helga?" Le pregunto una compañera de baile despertando a Helga de su recuerdo.

"Oh, fue la hermanita de un amigo." Contesto Helga.

"Hablas del joven que esta sentado en la fila de enfrente?" le pregunto otra companera.

"Si el." Contesto Helga rápidamente no dándole tanta importancia al comentario.

"Esta bien guapo y nada mas es tu amigo?" Le preguntaron.

Helga sonrió contestando "Si nadamas es un amigo."

"Pero te trajo un ramo de rosas?"

"Andres es muy detallista pero nada mas somos amigos."

"Entonces preséntamelo Helga." Le dijo una compañera de baile.

"Olvidalo, no se lo presentare a nadie!" contesto Helga con sus brazos crusados.

Las chicas se rieron "Esos son celos de fiera." Le dijeron burlándose de ella.

"Ya! Eso fue demasiado, tinker bell!" le dijo Helga molesta.

La maestra se les atravesó a su platica. "Vamos chicas pasen a la sala de visitantes."

Helga sentía que le faltaba el aire, las manos le empezaron a sudar y de pronto sintió su cuerpo frio.

"Helga estas bien?" le pregunto la maestra de baile.

"Si, creo."

"Quien vino a verte Helga?"

"Un, amigo"

"y tus padres?"

"Despues bendran por mi." Contesto Helga mirando a su celular.

En ese mismo momento, en los asientos de enfrente del escenario Arnold miro como algunas personas se dirigían a una habitación incluyendo Andres y su hermanita.

El decidió en preguntarle a alguien "Perdon señor, a donde se diriguen todos?"

"Es una sala grande en donde las bailarinas se toman fotos con sus familiares y amigos. A quien viniste a ver muchacho?" le pregunto el señor.

"A mi Helga...perdón digo Helga, mi amiga."

"En ese caso la puedes ver en la sala de fotos." Le contesto el señor muy amablemente.

Arnold se moría de las ganas de ver a Helga y soñaba con tomarse fotos con ella y llenarla de besos. Pero savia que no era su lugar de estar ahí, era el de Andres.

 _No aguanto en pensar como el si puede abrazarla y tomarse fotos con mi princesa y...yo no puedo._ Pensaba Arnold mientras se mordía el labio. Con sus puños cerrados de coraje se dio la vuelta y se salió del teatro.

En la habitación de fotos Andres entro en la sala mirando a las bailarinas felices con sus parientes y pensó. Abran venido los papas de Helga?

"En donde esta ella?" pregunto la niña.

"No se pama ahorita llega." De pronto Andres sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Rapidamente se dio la vuelta casi rosando los labios de Helga. De inmediato Andres dio un paso a tras con las mejillas chapeadas.

"Cuidado campeón por poco y me das un tope." Le dijo Helga. Andres se quedo chapeado sin palabras mirando su belleza de cercas.

"Hola como te llamas?" preguntó la niña

"Soy Helga y tu?"

"Olivia, pero mi hermano me dice Pama. Bailaste bien bonito, te vez como una adamadrina. Tu eres la novia de mi hermano? Ya se dieron un beso? Le daraz un beso hoy? El dijo que te quería besar mucho..." le dijo La Niña con rapidez.

"PAMA!" La interupio Andres "Perdon Helga mi hermanita ha veces habla de más y dice cosas que no son ciertas y se imaginó..." le explicaba nerviosamente mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

"Ya veo campeón...disfrutaron el recital?"

"Claro que si me encanto, bailas espléndidamente. Estas flores son para ti" Andres le entrego el ramo y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Helga se quedo sorprendida del afecto tan inesperado de el.

"uhgh...gracias Andres." Le contesto Helga mostrando sus mejillas rosadas.

"Te gusta mi hermano verdad?" le pregunto La Niña traviesamente.

"PAMA!" La volvió a interrumpir su hermano mayor. "Disculpa Helga por eso, pama tiene que aprender cuando quedarse callada."

Helga se rio "Esta bien, no te fijes campeón."

"Helga cuantos años llevas bailando ballet?" le pregunto Andres.

"Desde que era niña pero algunos años no practicaba tanto como otros"

"Se ve que llevas años ensayando, eres grandiosa y...te vez muy bien, whoa nunca me imagine que te fueras a vestir tan..."

"Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir campeón."

"tan deslumbrante." Termino Andres de decir. "Y tus papas Helga?"

"No pudieron llegar, pero me levantaran en un rato mas, estoy esperando su llamada."

"En caso que ocupes un raite, nosotros te podemos llevar a tu casa."

"No gracias campeón estoy bien."

"Helga...cres que nos podríamos tomar unas fotos?" le pregunto Andres timidamente mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo.

"Si por supuesto...pero no las compartas con nadie de la escuela!"

"Claro que no, estas fotos son únicamente para mi" Le afirmó Andrés serrándole un ojo coquetamente.

Helga se humedeció los labios intentando en esconder sus mejillas chapeadas.

"Si fotos!" grito la niña poniéndose en medio de ellos dos. "Todos miren a la cámara" Andres se tomo unos fotos con Helga y olivia. Despues Olivia agarro el celular de Andres y le quería tomar una foto a ellos dos solos. "Si porfa hermano...una foto tu y Helga."

Helga se paro a lado de Andres que se miraba muy timido. "Sera mi imaginación campeón o estas muy extraño hoy." Le comento Helga

"Quisas...estoy un poco, intimidado de estar a lado tuyo..."

"Tu intimidado, no lo creo...estas jugando con migo campeón?"

"No estoy jugando, esque te vez muy, bonita con ese vestido rabon luces tus..." el empeso a toser nerviosamente "...Luces tus, tu."

Helga se carcajeo, "Ya no te esfuerces mas, gracias por haver venido. Mis padres llegaran pronto y tengo que cambiarme todavía."

"Si te entiendo Helga, después hablamos."

"Andy, le daras un beso a Helga?" Le pregunto su hermanita.

"PAMA!" Andrés dirigió la mirada a su hermanita diciéndole, que era hora de irse.

Helga se le acerco a Andrés y le dio un beso en su mejilla, "Gracias de nuevo Andres." Le agradeció Helga una última vez.

El beso tomo a Andres desprevenido. "De nada Helga. Me hablas en caso que ocupes cualquier cosa." y con eso se despidió de Helga.

Adentro de un camión lejos de ahí Arnold viajaba melancólico, tenía su cabeza recargada sobre la ventana pensando que Andrés estaba con Helga felizmente mientras el, estaba solo.

 _Awww..._ Arnold soltó un respiro mientras ponía la contraseña de su celular "H,E,L,G,A" él celular se desbloqueó y Arnold abrió el video de Helga bailando. Se puso sus audífonos y escucho la música mientras la miraba bailar.

 _Por lo menos pude verla...y ahora tengo este bello recuerdo para verla mil veces bailar. Parece, como si danzara nada más para mi._ Pensaba Arnold mientras observaba el video.

Llegó finalmente a la casa de huéspedes entrando por la puerta principal.

"Ya llegaste Arnold?" Le gritó su abuelo desde la cocina.

"Si abuelo soy yo."

"Ven a la cocina" Le gritó su abuelo.

El abuelo de Arnold estaba sentado en la mesa esperando a que su esposa le sirviera.

"En donde as estado shortman?" Le pregunto su abuelo.

"Fui al centro comercial nuevo de juegos con Gerald abuelo."

"Ahí estuviste toda la tarde asta ahorita!?"

"No abuelo fui a otro lado a ver una amiga"

"Oh si...y te gusta esta amiga Arnold?" Le pregunto su abuelo.

"Es Helga abuelo, te acuerdas que te conté sobre ella y tú me ayudaste a aclarar mis sentimientos."

"No me acuerdo." Le contestó su abuelo rascándose la cabeza muy pensativo.

La abuelita de Arnold Le serbio un plato con arroz, vegetales y puré de papa. "Que es esto Pookie!? En donde está la carne, los frijoles por lo menos ponme tortillas mujer."

Su esposa se le acercó y le dijo "Esta es la cena Phil tu plato tiene todos los alimentos nutritivos que necesitas para la última comida del día. Estuve viendo en la televisión que la carne en las noches no es bueno, ni tortilla, puedes tomar una tortilla si acaso, no más Phil."

"Que tienes mujer!? Me quieres matar pronto!?

Yo no quiero comer esto, ni siquiera tiene frijoles o queso...no pasaré los últimos años de mi vida comiendo comida de conejos."

"Ay Phil, no puse los frijoles...se me olvidó." Le contestó la señora.

"Tu deber mujer es poner frijoles todos los días y yo me ocupo de los bichos de la casa de huéspedes ese era el trato."

"Pero ya mate todos los bichos el otro día Phil."

"Hablo sobre los huéspedes Pookie."

Arnold estaba muy pensativo recordando el baile de Helga. "Mejor ya me voy abuelo, tengo...tarea que terminar."

"No tienes hambre Kimba te puede calentar un pollito."

Phil se levantó de la mesa. "Entonces si ay carne!? Sírveme Pookie me comeré el pollo con toy y plumas."

"Buenos noches abuelos asta mañana." Dio Arnold las buenas noches mientras se retiraba.

"Asta mañana Arnold." Le dijeron sus abuelos.

Ya era noche pero en el teatro quedaba todavía una bailarina esperando a sus padres. Helga era la última que quedaba de todas las jovencitas. Su teléfono mostraba diez llamadas que hizo a su mamá y papá pero nadie le contestó. Ella se acordó que Bob le había dicho que estaría ocupado por la noche, pero Helga comoquiera le llamo para ver si de milagro el podía levantarla. Pero no pasó así, Helga permanecía sentada en los escalones del escenario con su mirada caída y triste. La maestra de baila estaba haciendo unas llamadas por su celular mientras llegaban por Helga.

 _Ring...ring..._

Entro una llamada al celular de Helga. Ella inmediatamente contestó esperanzará que su mamá ya fuera por ella.

"Bueno" contestó Helga.

"Helga soy yo, Arnold."

Helga soltó un suspiro de desesperación.

 _Porque tuvo que hablarme ahorita? No estoy en mi mejor animo para poder hablar con el bien_. Pensó Helga.

"Oh, eres tu?" Contesto Helga seria.

"No esperabas mi llamada supongo?" Le pregunto Arnold.

"En realidad no camarón con pelos."

"Oh, ugh...te llamaba para ver cómo estabas.."

"Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar y tú?" Le pregunto Helga con un tono medio molesto, casi desesperada por querer colgar.

"Bien, estoy en mi habitación y...estaba pensando en nuestro pequeño escape que tuvimos ayer durante la escuela." Arnold también pensaba sobre esa inolvidable tarde que pudieron compartir juntos, pero en ese momento todo, lo que tenía el en su mente era el recital de Helga, que lo había dejado deslumbrado por ella.

"Hablas de cuando me forzaste a faltar el resto del día de la escuela?"

"No te forcé Helga, tu quisiste acompañarme. Acuérdate que tú confiaste en mi para seguirme, te dije, pase lo que pase estás en..."

"Si, si, ya me acorde cabeza de balón, ya dime porque me llamaste?"

"Quería...saver como estabas y escuchar tu...voz."

Ay si claro, de seguro así le dijo a la chava que miró hoy. Pensó Helga. "Ya la escuchaste! Que más quieres!?" Le contestó Helga irritada.

"Helga porque estás molesta? Pasó algo hoy?"

"No pasó nada. Como quiera...que no estuviste tú demasiado ocupado en tus asuntos hoy, como para querer saver sobre mi largo estupido día!"

"Me interesa en saver cómo estás Helga y...porque te refieres a tu día como malo? Alguien te molesto?" Arnold pensaba en Andrés que fue el último en verla, se imaginó que él le había dicho algo inapropiado a Helga como para que ella se enfadará.

"El único que me molesta en mi vida eres tú cabeza de chorlito. Así que, prende ese foco que tienes en tu cabezota y finalmente mira...que no te necesito!"

"Eso no es cierto Helga, tu tienes sentimientos por mi...y se que me amas tanto como yo..."

"Cállate! Ya no quiero escuchar que es lo que crees que sepas de mi. Estoy cansada de escucharte hablar sobre mis sentimientos! Mejor dile eso a la chica que miraste hoy! Grábate esto Arnoldo...yo soy fría, mala, egoísta, mal hablada, busca pleitos, soy todo lo contrario a ti! Que buscas con una chica como yo!? Que no estás en tu camita muy cómodo!? No tienes nada que te aflige! Y me llamas a mi para disque escuchar mi dulce, suave voz! Por favor! Abre tus ojos y mira tu vida...y aléjate de la mía!" Le dijo Helga con lágrimas en sus ojos empujando esas últimas palabras de su boca y cortó la llamada.

Helga inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo llena de arrepentimiento por todo lo que le había dicho al amor de su vida. Como podía Helga decirle a él que se alejara de su vida? Helga lo miraba muy lejos de ella y así lo quería, alejado de sus problemas. Lo último que ella quería era afligirlo a él con los conflictos de su vida. Sin embargo ella no se daba cuenta que mientras más lo protegía, más lo lastimaba.

La maestra de Helga se le acercó "Ya mero llegan tus papás Helga?"

"No maestras y...ya les llame muchas veces, no me contestan."

La maestra miraba a Helga decaída y apenada por lo que estaba pasando, no podía ver su rostro con claridad por el pelo rubio que le caía a lado de sus mejillas, pero se imaginaba lo mal que se sentía, que ella decidió en ayudarla.

"Mira Helga agarrare mis cosas, y te dejaré en tu casa, si. Ya no estes mal. Todo estará bien, quizás tus padres tuvieron una emergencia." La maestra le dijo intentando en animarla. La señora se regresó a su oficina para cerrarla y apagar los focos del teatros para irse.

 _Ring...ring..._

 _Ring...ring..._

El timbre del la llamada no le levantaba el ánimo a Helga. Ella decidió en ignorar su celular sabiendo que era Arnold el que le marcaba.

 _Ring...ring..._

 _Ring...ring..._

A los segundos de aver ignorado la llamada Arnold volvió a marcarle. Ella decidió en contestarle.

"Si" le contestó Helga con su voz baja sin ganas de hablar, todo su orgullo y coraje lo sentía asta los pies.

"Helga no quiero empeorar tu ánimo, quiero ayudarte...ummm...gracias por aceptar mi llamada."

Helga seguía seria sin contestarle. Pero Arnold savia que ella permanecía en el teléfono ya que escuchaba su respirar pegado en la bocina del celular.

"Helga, no se que te paso hoy, no se que te haya puesto así, pero quiero que sepas que eres muy especial para mí y... estoy dispuesto en hacer lo que sea con tal de verte...feliz. Me parte el corazón en escucharte triste y furiosa conmigo"

Helga seguía callada sin contestarle.

"Helga, me vas a contestar?... Helga quiero pensar, que lo que me dijiste, ase un rato no es realmente lo que sientes, pero...si realmente te hago tanto daño con mis llamadas y mi presencia, quizás sea mejor en..."Arnold tomo aire sintiendo que se ahogaba con las palabras de los sentimientos que sentía en su garganta. "...alejarme de tu vida como me dijiste."

Helga seguía en silencio.

Arnold POV

Estaba sentado en mi sillón rojo, con mis codos sobre mis rodillas. Me sentía derrotado por la vida. No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Como podía yo alejarme de la chica que mas amaba. Como podía verla día a día en la escuela y saber que mi presencia era lo peor para ella. No podía imaginar mi vida en estar locamente enamorado de alguien que jamás me correspondiera. "Esta bien Helga, ya no te volvere a hablar...Adios."*

"NO ESPERA!" contesto Helga con desesperación.

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron del asombro en escuchar la voz de Helga, como luz de esperanza que llegaba a su aflicción.

"ESPERA ARNOLD NO CUELGUES...PORFAVOR!"

"No colgare Helga si eso es lo que deseas." Le contesto Arnold suavemente con su corazón latiendo duramente por ella.

En ese momento la maestra de baile se le acerco a Helga. "Vámonos, te llevare a tu casa."

"Si gracias maestra" la señora se adelanto a su carro y Helga la seguía unos pasos atrás.

Arnold pudo escuchar lo que la maestra dijo y pensó. _Los papas de Helga no la fueron a levantar del teatro y ya es bien tarde. Que abra pasada!?_

"Arnold...ya no puedo hablar ahorita."

El Le pregunto. "Te puedo llamar mas tarde o si quieres tu me puedes llamar antes de dormir."

"Si mejor yo te marco al rato."

"Esta bien Helga esperare tu llamada."

"y Arnold?"

"Si amor" le contesto Arnold rápidamente sin haberse dado cuenta que le dijo _amor._

Helga soltó un suspiro que surgió desde muy adentro de su corazón y le dijo a Arnold antes de colgar "Pudiera tener al mundo entero alejado de mi...pero tu...jamás."

Arnold sintió un aliento de alivio escapando de sus labios. A pesar de toda la ira que Helga había sentido, al final pudo sacar las palabras más sinceras que tenía guardadas por dentro. Arnold se recostó sobre el sofá con su celular en sus manos pensando que, por un momento el pudo haber perdido a Helga, para siempre.

"Un momento!" Se levantó el del sillón con la mirada de espanto "le dije a Helga... _amor_? Y...no me reclamo...awwww." El cerro sus ojos con su rostro de enamorado dejándose caer en el sillón nuevamente.

Helga llego finalmente a su casa. Saco las llaves de su maleta de baile y abrió la puerta. Su papá estaba en la sala viendo un partido de football americano. No miró a su mamá por ningún lado. Sintiéndose cansada por un día largo y dramático decidió en llegar directamente a su cuarto.

"AH DONDE VAS JOVENCITA!?" Le gritó Bob desde la sala.

"A mi cuarto Bob." Le contestó Helga desanimada.

"Quien te dio esas flores!? No me digas que tienes novio! Porque no lo aceptaré!" Le reclamo su papá.

"Un amigo de la escuela me las regalo."

"Y PORQUE DIABLOS ACEPTAS REGALOS DE HOMBRES!" Se levantó Bob de su asiento dirigiéndose a Helga.

"Es un amigo nada más Bob! Y me las dio después de mi recital! Al que tú y Miriam no fueron! Y por lo que veo...les valió madre

en levantarme!"

"No te dirigías conmigo con esas palabras jovencita!"

"No te contestó de ninguna manera que no merezcas Bob!...TE LLAME MIL VECES A TI Y A LA OTRA PESADILLA QUE TENGO COMO MADRE, Y A NINGUNO DE USTEDES LES IMPORTO EN LEVANTARME! PORQUE NO ME LEVANTARON!? OH YA SE...PORQUE YO NO SOY OLGA!" Bob le dio una bofetada a Helga tumbándola al suelo del impacto.

"ME VUELVES A HABLAR ASÍ Y TE SACARÉ DE LA CASA!" Le grito Bob.

Miriam salió del baño corriendo. Estaba borracha y llena de angustia por escuchar como Helga le gritó a su papa.

"Que le hicisteis a La Niña Bob!?" Le pregunto Mirian inclinándose para ver el rostro de Helga.

"Le calle el hocico! Que no fuiste por ella hoy!?" Le pregunto Bob con furia en su mirada.

"A donde Bob!? Oh no, se me olvidó el baile de mi hija." Contestó Miriam con sus manos sobre su boca.

"YA VEZ LO QUE TÚ MIERDA DE BEBIDAS CAUSAN MIRIAM!"

Helga sentía la mitad de su rostro ardiendo de la bofetada que había recibido. Mordiéndose el labio del cólera, se levantó rápidamente, agarro sus cosas y corrió a su recamara. Aventó sus cosas al suelo y empujó la cajonera asta ponerla enfrente de su puerta.

"Pronto llegará el día en que todo esto acabe. Ya quiero huir de esta pesadilla." Murmuraba Helga en llanto.

Entando sentada recargada sobre su cajonera entre lágrimas de pronto sintió algo duro que cayó sobre su cabeza.

"Ouch...que fue eso?" Helga dirigió su mirada al suelo para ver que le había caído de encima y era el relicario de corazón de oro. "¿Que extraño, yo pensé que lo había guardado en un cajón, de donde se abra caído?" Helga miro para arriba y el primer cajón de arriba estaba abierto. "Tal vez con la arrastrada del mueble se salió el relicario cuando se abrió el cajón" se dijo Helga a ella misma. "Hace mucho que no me he puesto mi collar" dijo Helga mientras abría el corazón y miro la foto de Arnold.

"Oh mi dulce cabeza de balón, tu que siempre as sido tan bueno conmigo, tan dulce y gentil. ¿Como fue que en el peor momento de mi vida tú me quieras hablar y estar conmigo? Criminal no puede ser, porque quieres estar con la peor chica de la escuela, con la más maldecida...Que habrás mirado en mí que haya cambiado tu corazón? Hoy me dijiste amor y nunca lo olvidare...tu voz tierna hablando son tonos de música seductora para mis oídos. Ohhhhhh...cuando será el día que Helga G Pataki realmente pueda ser la chica perfecta para ti, cuando será el día que pueda expresarme libremente en tus brazos sabiendo que mi maldita suerte no te lastimara a ti. Aouuuu...mi mejilla, que me hizo Bob ese bruto como pudo haberme pegado así."

Helga se levanto poniendo su reclinaría a lado de su cama sobre su mesa de noche y se miro en su espejo pegado a su closet. Observaba su mejilla roja con puntitos rojos alrededor de su ojo izquierdo.

"Mi cara...ojala que mañana no amanezca con mi rostro hinchado. Supuestamente debería de ir a una doble cita con Phoebe, pero ahora que pasara?" Helga entro a su closet y cerro la puerta prendiendo su lampara de techo dando luz al altar de Arnold.

Con lagrimas en sus ojos se puso de rodillas enfrente del altar "Te dije que te llamaría mi amor dulce que no puedo alcanzar...pero no sé si pueda. Oh Arnold tu eres tan sensible a mí, a cada cambio en mi tono de voz, como podre esconder la tormenta que llevo dentro."

Helga miro su diario rosado con una pluma adentro y lo agarro lentamente. Abrió el diario y lo ojeo. Llego hasta la última hoja y con la pluma en mano intento en escribir.

Los minutos pasaron y Helga seguía en su closet sosteniendo el bolígrafo "Criminal, no puedo hacerlo." Regreso la pluma al diario y lo cerro ocultando su libro atrás del altar.

La noche llego a ser madrugada, ya eran las 1:30am y Arnold no podía dormir. Daba vueltas en su cama intentando en pescar el sueño pero su mente le seguía recordando la conversación que tuvo con Helga.

"Porque me dijo Helga, mejor dile eso a la chica que miraste hoy. De que estará hablando? Sera que alguien le dijo que me encontraría con alguien hoy? Y si le marco? Pero después de como se enojo hoy no quisiera arriesgarlo y que se vuelta a molestar con migo. Por poco y la perdia hoy!"

Arnold respiraba profundamente "Helga, Helga...que are contigo amor mío."

 _Ring...Ring..._

Arnold se espanto con el ruido de su celular...

"Por Dios es Helga?" se dijo Arnold mientras agarraba su celular.

"Bueno Helga" contesto Arnold con un tono inquieto.

"Estabas dormido?" pregunto Helga suavemente.

 _Oh como me encanta escucharla_. "No...bueno estaba acostado, pero no podía dormir, y...tu?"

"Estoy bien...supongo, estoy con vida y respiro, que mas da." Había algo en la voz de ella que lo preocupaba. "Pero ya es tarde y...como te había dicho que te llamaría, no quería dejarte esperando mi llamada. Pero ya te dejaré dormir."

"No Helga espera, está bien me puedes seguir hablando, en realidad...no podía dormir, estado preocupado por ti."

"Porque por mi cabeza de balón? Que tengo de especial?"

"Eres única Helga y...siento qué pasa algo en tu vida que tú me ocultas. Yo quiero estar ahí para ti y...ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. Dime que te sucedió hoy como para que te ayas puesto así de molesta? Que no creo que haya sido por mi."

"No fuiste tú cabeza de balón." La voz de ella se escuchaba delicada y triste.

"Helga si alguien se atrevió en hacerte algo dímelo por favor."

Helga cerró sus ojos con el celular pegado en su oído. "Porque tienes que ser tan bueno conmigo Arnold, yo no lo merezco."

"Te merezco a ti Helga, déjame acercarme a ti."

"Ay Arnold" Helga soltó un suspiro diciendo su nombre.

En escuchar la voz de Helga susurra su nombre con tanta ternura agitaba su corazón. La quería tener en sus brazos y consolarla asta que se quedara dormida.

"Como quisiera abrazarte y tenerte a qui conmigo como aquella noche que nos quedamos dormidos. Nunca lo olvidare."

"Arnold...Te puedo pedir un gran favor?

"Claro, lo que quieras."

"Me podrías cantar algo?"

"Cantar?"

"Si, tú puedes cantar...yo te mire ganar el concurso de talento en la primaria. Te acuerdas?"

"Ah si, estaba en el cuarto año, tú me miraste cantar?"

"Si, ahí estaba mirando como te lucías con tu traje negro. Por favor cántame algo."

Arnold sonrió suavemente. _Como poder negar lo que ella me pide, pensó_. "Te puedo cantar una canción que mi abuela me cantaba de niño. Es la única canción que me se de memoria. Haber cómo va...

Tu eres mi sol, mi único sol.

Me das tu brillo, aunque este gris.

Tu nunca sabrás...que tanto...te amo.

Por favor, no alejen mi sol."

Arnold cantaba la canción una y otra vez escuchando el respirar de Helga en el teléfono...cuando de repente, escucho el ronquido suave de ella.

"Bueno Helga?...Se dormido mi princesa de corazones...te cantaré una vez más amor.

Tu eres mi sol, mi único sol.

Me das tu brillo, aunque este gris.

Tu nunca sabrás...que tanto..."

"Te amo" susurro Helga entre sueños.

El corazón de Arnold se llenó de su voz, savia que Helga le decía a él.

"También yo te amo Helga y siempre, estaré aquí para ti...Por favor, no alejen mi...sol."

El peso de la noche cayó en Helga y Arnold. Finalmente después de un día largo los dos adolescentes estaban finalmente descansando. Arnold dormía con el celular pegado en su oído escuchando a Helga resollar.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Este capítulo es oficialmente el más largo que e escrito en esta historia. Whoa!**

 **Que puedo decir de este capítulos. Pudimos saver en que estaba pensando Helga durante su baile y definitivamente sintió que alguien estaba ahí, pero no alcanzo a ver quien pero tuvo una idea. ;)**

 **La parte cuando la hermanita de Andrés le dijo a Helga sobre el beso y como se seguía metiendo entró ellos se me hizo muy graciosos. Mi tío que me quiere como su hermanita siempre me a dicho "Pama" cuando yo nací el tenía 16 años y me trataba como Andrés con su hermanita. Quería poner ese bello recuerdo y apodo en esta historia.**

 **También miramos un poco de los abuelos de Arnold ja ja Y...ya sabemos la contraseña del celular de Arnold!**

 **Y que opinan del final? Fue muy difícil para mi escribir los retos que Helga tiene en su hogar pero es algo que todos tenemos que vivir con ella.**

 **La mejor parte de este capítulo nuevamente fue el final. Arnold le canto a Helga! ay un capítulo cuando Arnold canta y se me hizo tan especial. Saludos, Dejen un comentario, asta la próxima.**


	31. Chapter 31 La invitacion perdida

_Ring...ring..._

 _Ring...ring..._

En su profundo pesado sueño Helga escuchaba un celular que sonaba. Ella abrió los ojos suavemente encontrando su teléfono pegado en su rostro. "Criminal! Porque tengo el celular en mi...oh no! Me quede dormida mientras escuchaba a Arnold!"

 _Ring...Ring..._

 _Ring...Ring..._

"Quien me estará llamando a está ahora?...Bueno." Helga finalmente contestó la llamada.

"Konnichiwa Helga."

"No japonés por hoy Phoebe, tengo un dolor de cabeza."

"Español entonces. Como amaneciste Helga?"

"No se, tuve un mal día ayer..."

"Qué pasó Helga? No me digas que tú presentación de baile salió mal."

"No Phoebe en realidad mi danza salió muy bien, todos se levantaron aplaudiendo."

"Entonces fue un completo éxito...Felicidades!" Agregó Phoebe.

"Gracias Phoebe. El baile si...lo que pasó después de ahí no."

"No me digas que tú mamá no miró tu recital anoche?"

"Olvídalo que no lo aya mirado...ni siquiera llegó a levantarme, tuve que esperarla casi dos horas después que se termino todo y mi maestra tuvo que llevarme a mi casa. Me sentí miserablemente avergonzada por poner a mi maestra en ese aprieto de tener que esperarme y...llevarme asta mi disque hogar. Más aparte, cuando finalmente llegue a casa, Bob me recibió con sus gritos reclamándome sobre quien me había regalo flores..."

"Andrés te dio flores Helga?"

"Umm, si...me entregó un ramo de rosas rosadas."

"Hay que lindo. Por lo menos el estuvo en tu recital. Es bueno que ayas tenido algún tipo de apoyo."

"Si Andrés fue muy amable, asta quiso tomarse fotos conmigo."

"Y tú aceptaste Helga!?" Le pregunto Phoebe muy sorprendida.

"Si porque?" Pregunto Helga.

"Cada vez que me quería tomar fotos contigo durante tus recitales siempre me decías que no. Tú me dijiste que nunca te tomarás fotos vestirá de bailarina."

"No se Phoebe es que, cuando estoy con Andrés me siento muy relajada. Al principio me sentía muy nerviosa que el me mirara bailar...pero nada mas lo mire esperándome con las rosas y...toda esa inseguridad desapareció. Lo debiste haber mirado Phoebe. Andrés se miraba súper nervioso." Helga sonrió del recuerdo.

"Pues estoy pasmada con lo que me acabas de decir, no puedo imaginarme tú con tu vestuario de ballet tomándote fotos con Andrés. Entonces la noche no estuvo tan mala verdad? Digo a pesar que tu mamá no te levantó y que tú papá se aya enojado contigo."

"Bueno...en realidad..." Helga se quedó callada pensando en la bofetada que había recibido de su padre y como miró a su mamá cayéndose de lo borracha que estaba. No quiso que Phoebe supiera todo lo qué ocurrió en su casa esa noche.

"Algo más paso Helga?" Pregunto Phoebe escuchando a Helga muy indecisa.

"No Phoebe...ya no pasó nada mas." Helga pensó en decirle sobre lo que platico con Arnold, sin embargo no quería exponer sus sentimientos de lo afligida que estuvo esa noche.

Phoebe quiso animarla diciéndole. "Hoy es un nuevo día Helga. Verás que todo saldrá mejor. A que hora llegarás a mi casa? Recuerda que tenemos la doble cita hoy..."

"Ah Maldicion no puede ser!" Helga se levantó de la cama de un salto corriendo a verse en el espejo.

"Que pasa Helga!?" Pregunto Phoebe espantada por la manera en que la había escuchado.

Helga miró su rostro detalladamente y miró un poco rojo al rededor de su mejilla. Tocó el lado afectado y sintió dolor.

"Diablos, porque la doble sita tenía que ser hoy, por lo menos tengo maquillaje para tapármelo..."

"Helga qué pasa!? No me espantes!"

"Ugh...nada Phoebe es que, no me acordaba de la cita y...me salió una espinilla pero tengo maquillaje para taparlo."

Phoebe soltó un suspiro de alivio "Ay Helga por poco me da un infarto, pensé que algo grave había pasado."

"No Phoebe...perdón por el espanto, aveces soy muy escandalosa."

"Entonces a que hora llegas para arreglarnos juntas y que te vas a poner?"

El corazón de Helga se agitó mientras pensaba. _No puedo creerlo por fin esta pasando, yo y Arnold saldremos en una cita!_ "Oh Phoebe no puedo respirar!"

"Helga relájate, todo saldrá bien...nada más piensa que es una cita amistosa con mantecado y ya."

"Una cita amistosa! En que mundo vives Phoebe!? Cada momento con el no es amistoso...si no aterrador! Tengo que estar controlando cada sentido de mi cuerpo que quiere estar...Ay no! Siento mi estómago frío!"

"Helga concéntrate en lo que te vas a poner primero." Le dijo Phoebe con la voz firme para atraer la atención de su mejor amiga.

"Si, si...claro, me pondré unos jeans y..."

"No Helga! Tienes que utilizar un vestido."

"Yo, con un vestido en una cita con Arnold! Estas...loca Phoebe! Helga G Pataki no utiliza vestidos en citas!" Se expresaba Helga muy orgullosamente.

"Pero Helga, tu nunca as salido en una cita."

"Si he salido...mmm...creo que fue, con..."

"Helga por favor utiliza un vestido, así yo no me sentiré tan arreglada a lado de ustedes."

"Que te quieres poner Phoebe?"

"Es un vestido celeste que me regaló mi abuelita y por esa razón quiero que también tu utilizes uno."

"Olvidado." Respondió Helga molesta.

"Helga...por favor...tú eres mi mejor amiga." Phoebe le imploraba con una voz blanda.

"Como me cay mal que hagas ese tono de voz Phoebe."

"Anda Helga...di que si. Porfaaaaaaaa..."

"Esta bien, tú ganas Phoebe. Pero, tienes que venir a levantarme, no quiero caminar con mi vestido en mi maleta asta tu casa."

"Siiiiiii...trato hecho Helga, te vas a quedar a dormir en mi casa hoy?"

"Si Phoebe, quiero un descanso de mis padres, en serio...ya me quiero largar de este lugar de dementes."

"Tienes que ser paciente Helga, por lo menos gradúate de la preparatoria primero antes de salirte de tu hogar."

"No se si aguantare tanto tiempo. Quizás me escape de mi casa antes de eso. Pero déjame me baño y arregló mi maleta, también tengo que llevarme mi mochila a tu casa, por poco se me olvida. A que hora pasarás por mi?"

"Creo que en una hora, te mandaré un texto cuando vallamos en camino."

"Excellent Phoebe, te veo en un rato más."

"Adiós Helga."

Después de colgar con Phoebe, Helga miró la última llamada que hizo para ver que tanto había durado su llamada con Arnold. Miró en su celular. _Arnold - Llamada duración 3:20hrs._

"Por todos los cielos! Duramos tres horas y veinte minutos en el teléfono! Pero, me quede dormida, será que me estaba escuchando mientras dormía?" Se pregunto Helga con sus ojos azules abiertos de lo que el pudo haber escuchado. "Espero que no aya roncado...oh peor...qué tal si dije algo mientras dormía! Nah, no creo...yo no hablo cuando duermo." Helga cerró sus ojos recordando la voz de Arnold cantándole. "Como poder negar que su voz llama mi alma, ilumina mi corazón. Todavía puedo escucharlo cantándome...con su voz dulce, llena de sentimientos. Amor mío, mi príncipe amado, cuando podré ser libre de amarte." Helga gimió "Sin tener que arriesgarte a mi humillante, dolorosa vida."

No muy lejos de ahí, en la casa de huéspedes la abuelita de Arnold se acercó a la habitación de su nieto para despertarlo.

 _Knock. Knock._

La puerta estaba cerrada. "Casi son las once de la mañana y Kimba sigue dormido..." decía Pookie mientras miraba la hora en su reloj. Abrió la puerta del cuarto encontrando a Arnold durmiendo boca arriba con el teléfono bien agarrado entre sus manos.

"Kimba despierta!"

"Mmmm..." Arnold empezó a murmurar suavemente entre sueños "Helga...déjame entrar en tu...ABUELA!" Arnold abrió los ojos espantado de ver a su abuela mirándolo de cercas.

"Que raro eres Kimba, por lo regular los niños se duermen abrasando a un osito de peluche, no a un teléfono. Y quien es Helga? Y a qué te referías sobre querer entrar en...pues a donde quieres entrar Kimba?"

"Uh...Ah...Como abuela?"

"Estabas murmurando Helga déjame entrar en tu... algo, supongo."

Arnold se rascaba la cabeza de lo apenado que se sentía pensando cómo contestarle a su abuela. "Na-da más ha-blaba dormido abuela...que hora es?"

"Son las once Kimba, recuerda que tienes que ayudarle a tu abuelo a pintar el sótano y también tenemos practica de karate."

"Creo que me ocuparé más tarde hoy abuela pero, puedo ayudarle a mi abuelo con el sótano un rato."

"Magnífico Kimba...vamos, baja para que desayunes."

"Si abuela gracias ahorita bajo."

La abuelita salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta. Arnold observaba la última llamada que recibió y miró lo que había durado. "Más de tres horas en el teléfono! Estoy asombrado que mi celular no se aya apagó. Me pregunto si Helga amaneció mejor, anoche se escuchaba muy melancólica. Habrá sido porque su mamá no la levantó? De seguro sus papás no fueron a verla tampoco...Que tonto fui, me debí a ver quedado en el teatro anoche, pero...tal vez mi presencia hubiera empeorado su humor." Arnold soltó un suspiro poniendo su mano sobre su frente. "Awww...Helga, porque eres tan complicada en descifrar. Oh mi princesa...solamente tu as logrado en voltear mi mundo de cabeza."

 _Ring...ring..._

"Bueno" contestó Arnold su celular.

"Hola viejo, estabas dormido o que?"

"Si Gerald apenas desperté."

"Y eso que te despertaste tan tarde. Cuando me he quedado dormido en tu cuarto siempre me andas despertando temprano."

"Me desvele anoche Gerald."

"Ah, entonces tú cita estuvo buena."

"No fue una cita...es una larga historia." Comentó Arnold bostezando.

"Pues desembucha camarada."

"No puedo, es algo...privado"

Gerald se carcajeó "Entonces estuvo cachondo la cosa."

"Gerald! Nada de eso pasó, como crees que algo así aya pasado entre yo y Helga."

"Si tienes razón, es para que te conozca mejor...entonces todo salió mal y al final se enojó contigo."

"Olvidado." Le contestó Arnold desesperándose.

"Saves por que te llame verdad?" Le pregunto Gerald.

"Para la doble cita supongo."

"Si hermano, estás desanimo o que?"

"No creo que Helga quiera ir, anoche la escuché media...mal."

"Pues acabo de hablar con Phoebe y me confirmó que las levantáremos como a las tres hoy."

"Estas seguro Gerald!?"

"Si Arnold. Pasaremos a la casa de Phoebe a levantar a las chicas."

"Entonces si va a pasar!?"

"Si, llevaremos a las chicas a comer y después de ahí podemos ver una película o a ver qué hacemos por aya. Que? Ahora si estás animado?"

"Por un momento pensé que tal vez Helga cancelaría los planes."

"Pues ya ves que no, no se que habrá pasado entre ustedes ayer, pero lo que le ayas dicho parece que ayudó. Entonces como nos arreglamos?"

"Caminare a tu casa y de ahí nos vamos juntos."

"Chido. Bueno pues, nos vemos en mi casa como a las dos y media."

"Bien. Asta luego Gerald."

Más tarde en la casa de Phoebe las chicas se estaban arreglando. Helga ya estaba cambiada y peinada. Su vestido era rosa pastel con falda rabona de vuelo y un cinto plateado ajustado a su cintura. Los zapatillas eran plateadas con un tacón chico. Tenía su pelo largo ondulado con un moño rosado en media cola. Mientras que Phoebe se terminaba de arreglar Helga estaba organizado una tarea que tenía que entregar para el lunes y se acordó que tenía una invitación extra de su recital en algún lado entre su libreta.

 _En donde está esa invitación_. Pensaba Helga mientras buscaba en su mochila, ojeando libro tras libro.

"Phoebe te di una invitación de mi recital?" Le pregunto Helga desesperándose por no encontrarla.

"No Helga, porque?"

"Es que tenía una invitación extra en mi carpeta y...ya no la ayo."

"Lo más seguro está en tu casillero Helga. Debe de aparecer por ahí. No es como si se aya perdido"

Helga seguía buscando desesperadamente en su mochila. "No está en mi casillero Phoebe, lo dejé muy limpio antes de irme el viernes. Yo tenía dos invitaciones. Una se la di a Andrés y la otra estaba en mi libreta, que la tenía guardada en mi casillero todo el tiempo asta que..."

Helga se quedó pensando con la mirada distraída. Se acordó del momento en que abrió el casillero y sus libretas con hojas sueltas cayeron al suelo.

"Asta que Helga?"

"Asta que...se me callaron mis cosas al suelo, en eso llego...Arnold ayudarme y..." Helga abrió sus ojos espantada recordando cómo Arnold la asistió en recoger los papeles.

"No, puede, ser...ese traidor, mentiroso, farsante, cabeza de balón como pudo...gggggggrrrrrrrrrr...

AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRNOOOOLD!"

En ese mismo momento Arnold caminaba por la calle con Gerald, iban rumbo a la casa de Phoebe. De pronto Arnold se detuvo y miró a su alrededor.

"Gerald, escuchaste eso?"

"No Arnold, porque?"

"Por un momento pensé escuchar a..."

"A quien hermano?"

"Nah, me estoy imaginando cosas, pensé en haber escuchado a Helga decir mi nombre."

"Estas tan ido por ella Arnold que te la imaginas." Dijo Gerald riéndose. "Vamos hermano apresúrate, de seguro nuestras chicas se mueren por vernos."

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Como les pareció el grito de Helga? Ja ja**

 **Y lo que dijo Gerald de "chido" es una palabra que utilizaba mucho cuando era niña y quise que Gerald la utilizara.**

 **Y qué tal lo que Arnold dijo mientras dormía.**

 **"Helga...déjame entrar en tu..._" se pueden imaginar cual era la última palabra que el iba a utilizar. Yo se la palabra ji ji, haber si le atinan.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo que saldra muy pronto, será la doble cita. ;)**

 **️**


	32. Chapter 32 La doble cita

**Capitulo 32 esta aquí siiiiiiii...y esta largo, al principio estaba pensando en publicar parte 1 y la semana parte 2 pero decidí en juntar los capítulos para que los disfruten mejor. Así que este es oficialmente el capítulo más largo que e escrito, rompí mi propio récord. Por lo tanto tomen su tiempo acomódense y léanlo tranquilamente que esta muy bueno y agregue dos sorpresitas también espero que les guste. Quiero mandar un gran cordial saludo a todo los fans que leen mi historia desde Argentina, Chile, Venezuela, Ecuador, Colombia, Peru y asta España. ️ Hola a todos!**

 **Algunas personas preguntan de donde soy por el español que utilizo. Soy de Mexico ( _Que onda paisanos_!) a los 11 años me vine a vivir a los estados unidos así que mi escritura en español no esta al todo dar y créanme mi ortografía en ingles tampoco esta perfecta pero me gusta mucho escribir.**

 **Es algo que siempre me a interesado pero hasta ahorita lo estoy verdaderamente expresando. Estado mejorando con cada capitulo y le estado poniendo mucho empeño y tiempo para hacer cada capitulo muy especial. También para personalizar un poco la historia estado poniendo algunas palabras mías, si tienen cualquier duda sobre el significado de algo pongan un mensaje a lado de la palabra y con gusto les contestare lo mas rápido posible, oh los mismos personajes aran una broma sobre eso y ellos mismos dirán el significado. Como quiera siempre "intento" en utilizar un español universal para que todos puedan leerlo y disfrutar la historia.**

 **Sobre la pregunta que hice en el ultimo capitulo esta el la respuesta contestada por Arnold.**

 _"En mi sueño podía ver a Helga a lo lejos, corría hacia ella diciéndole . Helga...déjame entrar en tu...vida, amor. Pero antes de poder llegar a ella, mi abuela me despertó."_

 **Algunas personas le atinaron yai!**

 **Para ver mas dibujos sobre la historia o comentarios que yo adelante sobre los futuros capítulos me pueden seguir en instagram, tumblr, Deviantart búsquenme como "Samypama" . Bueno suficiente sobre mi...los dejo con "La doble cita"**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRNOOOOLD!

"Cálmate Helga, la invitación debe de estar en algún libro, déjame te ayudo a buscarlo." Comentó Phoebe mientras se acercaba a ayudarle a Helga.

"No Phoebe! Yo se muy bien en donde estaba mi invitación. La tenía aquí guardada en esta libreta junto con unos apuntes y ahora ya no está! Yo se que fue Arnold, disque el me ayudó a levantar mis cosas y nada. Se llevó mi invitación y lo más seguro es que el me estuvo...Oh,Diablos! Yo savia que algo no estaba bien! Lo presentía cuando estaba bailando! Me siento tan expuesta! Lo odio...Aaaaaggrrrrrr!"

"Que presentías Helga?"

"Ese cabeza de balón! De seguro el fue a mi recital a verme!" Helga abrió su boca intentando en respirar. "Oh Phoebe, mi mundo se acabo...Arnold me vio bailar! Arnold siempre tan callado, tan inteligente, tenaz, como me pudo haber escondido mi invitación sin que yo me diera cuenta! Aaaaaaahhhhhh..." Ella ahogó otro grito "Como lo desprecio asta lo más profundo de mi! Todo lo que el hace! Todo lo que el es! Me hace sentir, tan, tan...vulnerable a su lado. Como lo detesto! Y sin embargo...lo adoro! Desde su hermoso pelo suave dorado que tapa mis penas. Sus ojos grandes y verdes llenando mi mundo de su bello encanto. Y su voz tierna y suave, seductora música milagrosa que escuchan mis oídos. Ohhh..." Helga suspiraba "Necesito volver a sentir sus manos grandes y calientes que agitan mi cuerpo, derritiéndome dulcemente entre sus labios calurosos, acaramelados para mi! Uuuuuffffff...ya quiero besarlo de nuevo...y dejarme caer en su cuerpo ardiente gritándole una y otra vez...Arnold te..."

Helga abrió sus ojos encontrando a Phoebe mirándola atentamente.

"Ah Phoebe?"

"Si Helga."

"Esta conversación, nunca pasó."

"Si. Claro. Borrando." Contestó Phoebe rápidamente con una sonrisa.

 _Knock knock..._

La mamá de Phoebe entró en la habitación.

"Ya llegaron tus amigos, hija. Están listas?"

Helga sintió su cuerpo congelado sin ponder decir nada.

"Si mamá, bajaremos en unos minutos. Dile a Gerald y Arnold que nos esperen en la sala por favor." contesto Phoebe.

"Por supuesto hija." La señora cerró la puerta.

Phoebe voltio a mirar a Helga que seguía parada congelada con los ojos abiertos en shock.

"Helga vamos reacciona." Le decía Phoebe mientras la sacudía de los hombros.

"Phoebe. No puedo hacerlo. Como podré ver a Arnold a los ojos?" Pregunto Helga con una mirada de espanto.

"Todo saldrá bien Helga. Tú no tienes pruebas que mantecado agarro tu invitación o que el fue a verte. Quizás la invitación se callo en otro lado o está en tu cuarto tirada por ahí. Relájate todo esta bien. Actúa como siempre y diviértete."

Helga empezó a reaccionar "Si Phoebe tienes razón, necesito tranquilizarme. Debo de pensar que la invitación está en otro lado y no en lo possession de Arnold. Así es Helga Pataki saldrá con su cara en alto sin tener miedo a nada." Ella respiraba profundamente intentando en calmarse. "Esta bien, estoy lista." Afirmó agarrando su bolso de mano plateado.

Phoebe tenía puesto su vestido azul de tirantes con una falda detallada a las rodillas. Sus zapatillas eran planos de plata con su pelo recogido en una cola alta.

Las dos jovencita bajaron al primer piso y entraron a la sala en donde Gerald y Arnold las esperaban.

"Ya estamos listas. Se ven muy presentables." Dijo Phoebe captando la atención de Gerald. Inmediatamente el le dio un codazo leve a Arnold para que parara de mirar su celular y viera lo que tenía en frente.

Arnold POV

En el momento que sentí el codo de Gerald pare de mirar mi celular y levante la mirada para enfrente. Helga se miraba bellísima como toda una dama. Baje mi mirada a sus piernas largas y torneadas luciéndose todavía más alta con sus tacones. Su vestido rosa entallado a su cuerpo belleza escultural que mostraba su tierna figura. Su rostro deslumbrante con sus deseosos ojos azules, dominando mi mirad adueñándose de mi, llamándome con sus suaves feroces labios rosados urgiendo por ser besados por mi, ladrones de mi aliento. Su pelo rubio que deseaba en tocar. Helga se miraba radiante no podía parar de verla, de observarla quería recordarla así por siempre. *

"Toma una foto Arnoldo, te durará más tiempo!" Le dijo Helga molesta con su ceja levantada viendo cómo Arnold no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra Arnold levantó su celular y le tomó una foto. - _Click -_

"Yo no hablaba enserio camarón con pelos! Como te atreviste a..."

Phoebe tosió "Helga ya tenemos que irnos."

" Ah si claro, vámonos Phoebe."

"Mi papá nos dará un raite al restaurante Helga, de ahí caminaremos al cine." Comentó Phoebe.

"Criminal! Porque no podemos caminar al restaurante?" Pregunto Helga en desacuerdo con la idea de viajar en un carro con Arnold.

Gerald se le acercó a Helga y le dijo "No seas tan dramática Helga, nada más es un raite."

"Para ti todo es muy fácil Gerald." Agregó Helga con las manos sobre su cintura.

En eso Arnold se le acercó a Helga brevemente y rosando su mano en su cintura le susurró en su oído. "Te vez hermosa, mi Helga." Al instante ella sintió como su piel se llenaba de escalofríos y por un segundo no se acordaba en donde estaba.

Los muchachos se salieron afuera y el papá de Phoebe parqueo su sedan enfrente.

"Vamos Helga" la apresuro Phoebe.

"Ugh, si... claro vámonos." Contesto Helga distraídamente.

El Papá de Phoebe se bajo del carro y dijo.

"Phoebe tu te sentarás enfrente y tus amigos atrás."

Helga abrió rápidamente la puerta del carro y miró a Gerald diciendo. "Gerald, tú te puedes sentar a lado mío." Pero antes que Gerald pudiera entrar al carro se metió Arnold primero sentándose en medio, pegado a Helga.

"Haber camarada hazme más espacio, estoy muy grandote." Dijo Gerald empujando a Arnold todavía más hacía Helga.

Helga se hallaba presionada entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Arnold. Tenía su pierna y brazo derecho pegado a él. Ella sentía como su corazón palpitaba más y más fuerte. Cerraba sus ojos intentando en concentrarse para no perder la calma mientras pensaba. _Helga aguanta tienes que ser fuerte, toma control sobre la situación. Tú puedes...que no se de cuenta Arnold que estás que te mueres por dentro de los nervios._

El Papá de Phoebe arranco y se fueron rumbo al restaurante. El señor manejaba un moco acelerado. Con cada vuelta que el carro daba empujaba a Helga contra a Arnold.

Durante todo este tiempo el Papá de Phoebe interrogaba a Gerald dándole el sermón que todo padre da al chico interesado en su hija. También le preguntaba sobre desde cuando el y si hija se hablaban y sobre sus planes para la cita.

Arnold aprovecho la conversación de ellos para poder hablar con Helga un poco.

"Helga estas bien?" le pregunto Arnold mirándola un poco agitada.

"Tengo que contestar." ello respondió inquietamente mirando por la ventana.

Arnold POV

Podía ver que Helga no estaba cómoda, la sentía intensa del cuerpo. Yo savia que era por mi, de seguro la ponía nerviosa y eso me fascinaba. Se miraba muy chula con sus mejillas chapeadas. " _Oh mi Helga_ " *

"Dijiste algo Cabeza de balón!?"

"No, no dije nada."

"Puedo jurar que dijiste algo." Comentó Helga mirándolo a los ojos.

Arnold la miraba profundamente. Intentando en disimular su pecho agüitado por la ansiedad de tenerla tan bella a su lado. "Ummmm...que, crees que escuchaste?" Le pregunto sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"Ammm..." Helga pensó haber escuchado a Arnold decir...mi Helga. Pero le dio pena en aceptarlo en ese momento. "Aaaaaa...nada...me, acordé de algo que dijo Andrés ayer, eso fue."

Arnold soltó un respiro profundo en solo de escuchar la voz de Helga decir el nombre de Andrés le revolvía su estómago. "Que, lo miraste ayer?" El le pregunto con un tono de voz serio.

"Si" contestó Helga muy tranquila mirando hacia la ventana de nuevo.

"Oh si! En donde lo miraste?" Le pregunto Arnold. El sabía que ellos se habían mirado en el recital, pero quería saber que respondería Helga.

"En...un lado."

"En donde Helga?" Le volvió a persistir Arnold intentando en verla a los ojos.

"Uhhhh...ammm...por ahí."

"Llegamos muchachos." Dijo el Papa de Phoebe deteniendo el carro.

Gerald se bajo del carro y le abrió la puerta a Phoebe, mientras Arnold also la mano para que Helga se apoyara de el al salir del carro.

"No me toques Arnoldo." Exclamó Helga ignorando la mano extendida de el.

Los chicos agradecieron al papá de Phoebe y se dirigieron hacia el restaurante. Gerald caminaba a lado de Phoebe con su brazo extendido en los hombros de ella, abrazándola mientras caminaban.

"El azul te sienta bien y tu pelo, whoa...se ve bien sassy." Le comentó Gerald mirándola detalladamente.

"Sassy, Gerald?"

"Si mi dama...sassy o'...sexy."

"Gerald!" Levantó un poco la voz Phoebe con sus mejillas rojas mientras ponía su mano sobre su boca.

Gerald se paró enfrente de ella y mirándola a sus encantadores ojos marrones a través de sus lentes le dijo. "Y porque no, quien más te puede decir que te vez sexy encantadora, mas que tu novio guapetón que se ve muy bien a tu lado." Gerald estaba mucho más alto que ella, tenía que dirigir su mirada hacia abajo para verla.

Phoebe sonrió suavemente. "Oh Gerald, como me encanta tu sonrisa." y con un dulce abrazo se besaron afectuosamente.

Arnold y Helga se quedaron parados incómodamente intentando en ignorar que Gerald y Phoebe se estaban besando enfrente de ellos.

Arnold se le acercó a Helga nerviosamente.

"Helga, no te e preguntado cómo amaneciste hoy?"

"Ah...bien." Contestó Helga mirando al suelo.

"Que bueno, anoche te escuchabas decaída...casi apagada. Espero que el tiempo que pase cantándote anoche por el teléfono te aya ayudado de algo." Arnold se acercó a Helga parándose muy cercas a ella.

"Ay...ammm." En solo hablar sobre el tema de la llamada de la noche anterior, la intimidaba a ella.

"Helga puedes verme a los ojos." Le dijo Arnold dando un paso más hacia ella.

Helga se agarraba las manos mientras se mordía los labios intentando en pensar que decir.

"Oye Arnold!" le gritó Gerald.

"Siii...Gerald!" Le contestó Arnold medio molesto por haberlo interrumpido.

"Y...Perdón, es te...nos apuntamos para agarrar mesa no."

"Si Gerald apúntate por los dos. No me necesitas para eso verdad."

Su mejor amigo le sonrió apenado "Ah si ya te entendí hermano, cuando nos llamen para la mesa te aviso."

El restaurante estaba en una inmensa plaza enseguida de un centro comercial que se conectaba con un cine, tiendas y un gran parque que se llenaba de luces por las noches para que las personas pudieran caminar y disfrutar la decoración.

Helga se adelanto al porche del restaurante y se sentó en una banca mientras pasaban a la meza. Arnold se sento a lado de ella acompañándola. Helga estaba callada y seria sentada de piernas cruzadas intentando en no mirar a Arnold. Su pelo estaba apartado por alado ocultando la mitad de su rostro que había sido afectado por la bofetada que había recibido la noche anterior.

"Helga pasa algo, te veo molesta conmigo?"

 _Como no voy a estar molesta si te robaste mi invitación y me miraste bailar sin mi autorización! Pero tal vez no agarro mi invitación como dijo Phoebe y quizás...no me miró bailar. En ese caso, con quien se abra mirado anoche? El le dijo a Gerald que tenía planes de ver con una chica. Criminal! Como pudo verse con alguien y luego estar con su carita de niño inocente conmigo. Quiere ser astuto pero no lo logrará, con Helga Pataki_. Pensaba Helga.

"Helga?...Helga."

Helga se voltio a ver a Arnold con la mirada dura

"Ay camarón con pelos como das lata!" Le gritó fastidiada. "Siempre eres tú haciendo todas las preguntas. Ahora dime tú a mi...que hiciste ayer en la tarde!?"

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron de nervios, el no estaba preparado para esa pregunta.

"A-Anoche?" Muy apenas pudo decir la palabra.

"Tengo que repetirme Arnoldo!?"

"No! Si entendí...anoche, estuve con Gerald y unos amigos."

"A que hora te fuiste de ahí!?" Le pregunto Helga resbalándose más a él.

"Mmm...ayyyaassmmmm... eeeh, cuando fue?"

"Que tipo de palabras son esas!? Nada más dime a que hora te fuiste!?"

"Como a las ocho de la noche creo..."

"Helga se le quedaba viendo fijamente a sus ojos grandes."

"Conque a las ocho...y a donde fuiste Arnoldo."

"A-aaaaaaa mi casa." Contestó Arnold nerviosamente.

"A tu casa! Si claro, eres pésimo para mentir Arnoldo. Que más hiciste anoche!? Que, no te miraste...con alguien!" Helga se acercó más todavía a Arnold casi tocando su nariz con la de ella.

"Mmmmm...y-y...tú? Cuando fue que te miraste con Andrés?" Le pregunto Arnold intentando en tomar control sobre la situación.

Helga se alejo de Arnold y levanto su ceja muy vanidosamente. "Anoche."

"En donde se vieron!?"

"Ya te dije...por ahí."

"Por ahí en donde Helga!?"

"Ennn...una práctica." Criminal porque dije práctica? Que sonsa soy. Pensó ella.

"Práctica de que y en donde!?"

"Andrés practica boxeo...y lo fui a ver en un torneo que tuvo y ahí nos miramos."

"Boxeo Helga? Ahora tú eres la que está mintiendo."

"Yo mentir...ja ja, nunca Arnold. Andrés boxea y el me invitó a verlo practicar."

"Conque te invito a verlo boxear...y tú aceptaste!"

"Pues claro, porque no, Andrés es mi amigo"

Arnold no paraba de verla... sus ojos recorrían su suave rostro, su pelo ondulado, sus labios húmedos. Había algo de ella que le recordaba a una imagen del pasado. No estaba seguro que era...pero sentía que casi lo averiguaba. Roso su mano repentinamente sobre la mejilla de ella para acariciar su piel.

"Ouch..." murmuró Helga cerrando sus ojos del incómodo dolor que sentía. Inmediatamente Arnold quitó el mechón de pelo que tapaba parte de su rostro y vio una pequeña mancha roja cercas de su ojo.

"Helga que te pasó aquí!?" Le pregunto preocupadamente.

"Nada, no es nada."

"No me digas que es se ve como un..."

"No es nada camarón con pelos!" Dijo Helga levantándose rápidamente.

Arnold la agarro del brazo no dejando que se fuera. "Helga alguien te hizo eso?"

La mirada de Helga lo alarmo. "Entonces si...alguien te lastimo Helga!"

Ella no contestaba intentando en alejarse de el. "Helga por favor...dime algo. No estas sola yo estoy a qui para ti."

"Mira Arnoldo, como te dije no es nada, yo estaba limpiando mi cuarto anoche y me pegue en un cajón de mi ropero que estaba salido por accidente, eso es todo lo que fue un accidente. Nadie me pego, nadie me grito...nadie me hizo nada! Así que dejémoslo así!." Helga se soltó de la mano de el y camino rápidamente entrando al restaurante a juntarse con Phoebe y Gerald que estaban sentados esperando meza.

Arnold se quedo afuera del restaurante pensando en lo que Helga le había dicho, comparándolo con la mirada de ella. _Algo no esta bien, yo no creo que Helga se haya lastimado limpiando su cuarto. Anoche se escuchaba muy mal. Si alguien se atrevió hacerle algo se las verán conmigo!_

Gerald se asomo por la puerta del restaurante. "Hey Arnold, la meza esta lista vamos viejo."

El restaurante era muy elegante con una pista de baile en medio alumbrado por lámparas de velas. La música romántica hacia el ambiente mas agradable. Los jóvenes se sentaron en una mesa redonda, Gerald le saco la silla a Phoebe para que se sentara. Helga se sentó antes que Arnold pudiera sacarle la silla a ella. El mesero tomo los pedidos de las bebidas, mientras los jóvenes miraban el menú para ordenar el platillo principal. Arnold no tenia mucho apetito se había quedado preocupado después de haber mirado el pequeño moretón.

"Que vas a ordenas hermano?" pregunto Gerald.

"No tengo mucha hambre Gerald, tal vez agarre una ensalada."

"Ensalada! y eso que no tienes apetito? Que te paso.?"

"Ordenare una ensalada de pollo, y tu?"

"Yo quiero un filete grande de res con una papa rellena y ensalada chica a lado."

"Tu si que comes Gerald." dijo Helga.

"Yo si como a lo que da...Y tu ojitos bellos, que quieres ordenar?" Le pregunto Gerald a Phoebe.

"Yo ordenaré una ensalada de camarones. Y tu Helga?"

"No se Phoebe...tal vez una sopa de papa."

"Helga que desayunaste en la mañana?" Le pregunto Phoebe preocupada.

"Huevo, tocino y pan tostado." Contesto Helga.

"Enserio, tu mama compro mandado?" Se le hizo extraño a Phoebe.

"Ugh...si Phoebe." La realidad era que Helga no había desayunado masque un café y pan tostado esa mañana, pero los nervios de estar con Arnold y de lo que el vio en su rostro la tenia de punta.

El mesero llego a la meza y tomo las ordenes. Gerald y Phoebe tenían su propia platica por un momento entre ellos, pero miraron que tan serios y apartados se miraban Arnold y Helga.

"Estan enojados o que?" Les pregunto Gerald.

"No" contesto Helga.

"Como los veo castigados, era para que estén pasando un buen rato. Como les parecio el restaurante?" pregunto Gerald

"Bien...es nuevo verdad?" pregunto Arnold

"Si mi papa me dijo de este lugar y estaba pensando en traer a Phoebe para acá. Nombre Arnold...ayer después que te fuiste, el dueño del los juego arcaid anuncio que iba a dar una hora gratis para todos los jugadores como festejo de su cumpleaños... No te hubieras hido tan temprano hermano."

"A que hora se fue Arnold?" Le pregunto Helga a Gerald.

Arnold dirigió su mirada a Gerald intentando en decir algo. Pero Gerald no se dio cuenta de las señales de Arnold y continuo diciendo. "Creo que era como las seis y media, que hora era Arnold?" en ese Moment Gerald miro a Arnold directamente y se dio cuenta que habia hablado de mas.

"6:30 Arnoldo!...y tu me dijiste que te fuiste a las ocho!"

Arnold puso su mano atrás de su cabeza.

"No Helga, ummm...si eran las ocho creo, o tal vez 7:30 no me acuerdo muy bien."

Gerald se le quedo viendo confundido, el no savia lo que Arnold quería esconderle a Helga o que tanto ella savia.

"Pero porque te interesa tanto Helga?" Pregunto Gerald.

"Yo tengo mis razón, Gerald!" Le contestó Helga duramente.

Phoebe observaba en silencio sabiendo que Helga sospechaba que Arnold la había mirado bailar la noche anterior. Ella conocía muy bien a su mejor amiga y savia que ella no disfrutaría la cita con Arnold pensando que el la miró bailar y decidió en intentar en controlar la situación.

"Helga creo que Arnold si se fue como a las ocho, porque Gerald me mando un texto anoche diciendo que ya se habia acabado todo y que apenas Arnold se habia hido a su casa o algo asi, verdad Gerald?" Phoebe le toco la pierna a Gerald muy despistadamente como indicando que acepte lo que ella dijo.

"Ah si, ya me acorde Phoebe ...te mande un texto anoche...como a las 7:45 creo. Esque ayer estaba tan enfocado en los juegos que no me di cuenta la hora exacta cuando se fue Arnold, pero si...el se fue tarde también." Termino de decir Gerald mientras miraba a Arnold.

"Ya vez Helga, si me fui tarde."Agregó Arnold con una sonrisa.

Helga se quedo callada pensando. "Esta bien Arnoldo, te lo paso por esta vez."

En eso momento Gerald le comentó a Helga.

"Arnold ni siquiera es tu novio y ya lo traes bien cortito en tiempo Helga, solo puedo imaginarme cuando ya sean pareja. Que a como lo veo, será muy pronto."

Arnold empezó a toser mientras tomaba agua.

Helga voltio a mirarlo mostrando su ceja levantada.

"Perdón... _cuffff_...el agua se me fue por los pulmones." dijo Arnold con su voz delgada.

"Para tu información Gerald. Arnold y yo nunca seremos novios."

"Nunca digas nunca, Helga." dijo Gerald sonriendo. "Oye viejo estas bien?"

Arnold tenía la cara roja pero ya se le estaba aclarando. "Si Gerald, gracias."

"Que bueno Arnold. Hoy estaba mirando los videos en el snapchat, parece que te hiciste famoso con ese encuentro que tuviste con Wolfgang el viernes. Muchos están diciendo que ya era hora que alguien le diera a Wolfgang en su carota de..."

"Te peleaste con Wolfgang!?" Le pregunto Helga mirando a Arnold con sus ojos de espanto.

"Debiste a ver mirado como Arnold le dejo la boca partida al Wolfgang." Agregó Gerald.

"No fue una pelea Helga, nada mas me estaba defendiendo de el...gracias por recordarme Gerald!" Arnold dirigió su mirada a su amigo con esa última frase.

Gerald sonrió apenado. "Y...bueno pues, comunícate conmigo hermano sobre estas cosas. Luego yo no se que tanto le dices a..."

"Que tantas cosas más escondes Arnoldo!?" Pregunto Helga molesta.

Gerald contestó "Bueno en realidad yo no se que pasa entre ustedes dos Helga! Te enojas, te contentas y después lo vuelves a odiar. Estas como la canción de ha-ash. Y luego nosotros estamos en medio sin saver nada! También deberías de controlar ese carácter Helga!"

Helga se levantó de su asiento furiosa pero antes que ella pudiera decir algo, Arnold la sujeto de su hombre con su mano. Ella voltio encontrando la serena mirada de Arnold, inmediatamente soltó un respirar y se sentó.

"Gerald! Yo me encargo porfavor!" le dijo Arnold mostrando su rostro molesto por lo que estaba pasando. "Helga" Arnold acerco la silla hacia ella. "Todo paso el viernes después que yo y tu regresamos a la escuela. Te acuerdas cuando te pregunte si Wolfgang te estaba molestando. Parece que Wolgang nos vio irnos juntos el viernes durante lonche y...no le parecio."

"Como que no le pareció! Que le importa mi vida o lo que yo hago a ese imbécil" exclamo Helga.

Arnold tomó aire. "Me dijo que no quería que nos volviéramos a ir juntos o algo asi y...Mira, la verdad tu no tenias porque enterarte de nada de esto, yo me encargare de cualquier..."

"Tu te encargaras! No Arnold, tu no tienes que hacer nada por mi, yo me puedo defender sola de ese cabron!"

"Helga...el nunca esta solo, siempre esta bien acompañado de sus amigo y...no puedes enfrentarlo sola. Aunque...después de lo que paso espero que no te vuelva a molestar."

"Pero tu no me has dicho que paso cabeza de balón! Por favor, no intentes en esconderme algo tan importante! Me...me preocupa que el té aya hecho daño por mi!"

Arnold POV

La mirada de Helga había cambiado por completo. Sus ojos molestos llenos de orgullo y coraje ya no eran los mismos. Ella me miraba con tristeza y angustia por mi. Puedo jurar que en ese minuto de sinceridad podía ver a la verdadera Helga. La pureza de su alma se manifestaba en su mirada. No había preocupación más grande en ese segundo para ella más que yo. Ese era el momento especial en donde podía ver su amor, su pasión todo lo que yo amaba de ella. Humedecí mis labios y le agarre su mano que tenía sobre la meza, me acerque más a ella y le murmuré en su oído. " _Helga, te prometo que hablaremos de todo esto y de lo que tu quieras en privado después de la comida_." Sentía como su mano temblaba bajo la mía. Sin embargo ella me contestó de un tono molesto diciendo "Esta bien cabeza de balón. Tienes que decirme todo, no mas rodeos, ni mentiras. " yo sonríe sabiendo muy bien lo que ella sentía. Helga no me engañaba mi presencia la inquietaba y eso quería decir que ella, siente algo muy fuerte por mi. " _Lo que tu digas, mi Helga_." le contesté dándole un beso tierno en su mejilla.*

Los jóvenes empezaron a comer, Arnold miró que Helga estaba más relajada. Incluso el estaba sentado más pegado hacia ella sin que se quejara. Gerald y Arnold platicaron un poco sobre juegos de videos mientras Phoebe y Helga charlaban sobre compañeras de la escuela y futuros proyectos. Todo parecía estar muy bien. Después de la comida la pista de baile se abrió y algunas parejas espesaron a bailar. Gerald y Phoebe se levantaron para bailar un poco. Arnold y Helga se habían quedado solos en la meza.

"No creas que se me olvidó de lo que pasó el viernes cabeza de balón." Dijo Helga cruzando sus piernas dándole una mirada a Arnold de que esperaba una respuesta.

Sin embargo la manera en que Helga se miraba sentada enfrente de el lo cautivaba. Su pelo largo cayendo abajo de sus hombros con el vestido apretado a su silueta la hacía mirar como toda una señorita. La Niña traviesa que se había burlado de él por tantos años se estaba transformando en una majestuosa dama.

"Arnold! Estoy esperando!"

"Ugh, Perdón?" Arnold estaba intentando en enfocarse más en la conversación. La imagen hermosa de Helga lo desconcentrába.

"Criminal! Camarón con pelos, tengo que repetirme siempre contigo. El viernes qué pasó!?"

"Lo qué pasó fue...que nos dimos un beso bajo las estrellas mi dama." Le contestó Arnold con la mirada atractiva hacia ella.

Helga se enrojeció poniendo sus manos sobre su cara. _Oh Arnold como podré controlarme contigo mirándome así_...pensaba ella.

En un segundo se enderezó de nuevo, inhaló aire y miró de nuevo a Arnold.

"Que pasó con Wolfgang, Arnoldo?" Volvió a preguntar con sus labios apretados y de brazos cruzados.

"Esta bien Helga...te prometí que te diría. El viernes después que nos miramos, me apresure para sacar mi mochila de mi casillero, ahí fue cuando me encontré con Wolfgang. El no me dejaba pasar, me dijo que nos miro irnos juntos durante la hora de lonche, y... que me quería alejado de ti. Yo le reclame que no se metiera contigo...ahí fue cuando el dijo...ammm...para que decir tanta basura que el haya dicho."

"Pero cuando fue que se pelearon...porque te pego el primero a ti."

"En realidad yo fui el que di el primer golpe."

"TU!?" pregunto Helga con sus ojos de asombro, ella nunca pensó que Arnold fuera capas de mostrar un lado violento.

"Si Helga. Yo fui."

"Pero tu no eres así! Jamás te e mirado ser peleonero con alguien!"

Arnold se mordía el labio con la mirada hacia abajo, recordando lo que Wolfgang le había dicho ese día. Ni siquiera quería volver a pensar en esas palabras que causaron que el explotara. Mucho menos para que Helga las escuchara.

"Tienes razón Helga yo no soy violento pero...el dijo una grosería sobre ti y...no paraba de hablar. Por eso le pego en la boca para callarlo."

"y después que paso?" pregunto Helga ansiosa por saber mas.

"Sus amigos me agarraron de los brazos y el se enfureció, nunca pensé que mi golpe le pudiera partir el labio de esa manera, parece que le pegue fuerte. En eso el me iba a dar un golpe, pero yo me adelante y le di una patada en su estomago. Le dije...pobre de ti si me la tocas. Le advertí que no te hiciera nada. De repente llegaron Raul, Josh y Gerald y me quitaron a los amigos de Wolfgang de encima y nos alejamos de ahí antes que algún maestro nos mirara. Pero parece que todo quedo en las cámaras de los que estaban grabando en el momento."

"Porque no me querías decir lo que paso?" pregunto Helga turbada por lo que había escuchado.

"No quería preocuparte, es algo que me paso a mi no a ti."

"Te paso a ti por mi culpa cabeza de balón!'

"No fue tu culpa Helga, porque piensas eso?"

"Tu te peleaste para defender mi honor Arnoldo, no tenias porque hacer eso."

"Claro que si! Yo no iba a dejar que ese grandulón hablara mal sobre ti en mi presencia mucho menos que me digiera que me alejara de ti...nadie puede decirme eso, mas que tu."

"Entonces te vas a estar exponiendo a que el te golpe cuando estes solo por mi. Olvídalo Arnoldo, no vale la pena que te arriesgues de esa manera."

Arnold le agarro la mano y la miro a sus ojos caídos "Helga por ti, yo arria lo que sea."

"Ya por favor Romeo, que me quieres demostrar...tu eres gentil, servicial, dispuesto a defender a cualquier persona que ocupa tu auxilio...los demás pueden necesitar cosas de ti, consejos, favores etc. Pero yo no...cuando te he pedido algo Arnoldo, nunca. Tu te as arrimado hacia mi por que me has visto seria o tal vez angustiada sobre algo. Sin embargo, que yo me acerque a ti para pedir ayuda. JAMAS! Yo me asegurare que ese Wolfgang le quede claro, que no soy de nadie y mucho menos que puede andar en la escuela amenazando a cualquier persona que me quiera hablar. Que se cree que es...grrrrrr...como me hace..."

"Helga, por favor no te acerques hacia el sola...temo que el te pueda hacer algo."

"Que me puede hacer!? Yo le demostrare a betsy y..."

"Ponte a pensar Helga. El es mucho mas grande y fuerte que tu, aparte el no escucha a nadie, déjame a mi y yo sabre de que manera puedo mantenerlo alejado de ti para que no te moleste."

"Cuantas veces tengo que decirte cabeza de balon que no necesito nada de ti! Lo que no quiero es que el te lastime por mi! Entiéndelo...eres demasiado valioso para...heeee, digo...que eres demasiado débil para poder, enfrentarlo y..."

Arnold la observada con sus mejillas chapeadas intentando en corregir lo que según ella se había equivocado en decir..."Helga" dijo Arnold acercando mas a ella "Tu también eres muy valiosa para mi." Los ojos azules de Helga se abrieron con las palabras que sus oídos no podían aguantar en escuchar quedándose con la boca abierta sin poder contestar nada.

En ese instante la música de la pista de baile cambio. Arnold reconoció la canción y sin decirle a Helga ni una sola palabra se levanto y la agarro de la mano jalándola hacia la pista de baile en donde Gerald y Phoebe estaban.

( _Nota de autor: La canción era Besame por Camila- recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen esta parte.)_

"A donde me llevas Arnold?" pregunto Helga con su voz suave.

"Están tocando nuestra canción amor." Contesto Arnold poniendo la mano de ella en su hombro y agarrándola delicadamente de su cintura presionando el torso de ella a el. La mirada de Arnold no la dejaba, la tenia prisionera entre sus brazos.

 _-Besame_

 _y a destiempo_

 _Sin Piedad y en silencio_

 _Besame_

 _Frena el tiempo_

 _Has crecer lo que siento-_

Arnold sonreía suavemente mirándola tiernamente. La música los tenia hechizados en su propio paraíso. Arnold daba vueltas con ella, sintiendo su mano intensa en la de el. "Relájate Helga, estas en buenas manos." Le murmuro Arnold mientras danzaban.

- _Besame_

 _Como si el mundo se acabara después_

 _Besame_

 _Y, beso a beso, pon el cielo al revés.-_

"Eso es lo que haces conmigo Helga...me pones mi mundo al revés." le dijo Arnold sujetándola dulcemente. Helga apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de el, soltándose por completo.

 _-Besame_

 _Sin razón_

 _Porque quiere el corazón_

 _Besame-_

Arnold recargo su cabeza en la de ella, sintiéndola finalmente liberada en el. Apoyo la mano de Helga sobre su pecho dando ligeras vueltas con el compas de la música. Los dos se movían sedosamente con cada paso, era como si la danza fue creada para ellos. Sus cuerpos se manifestaban en unión al ritmo seductor de la melodía. Helga podía sentir su respirar atreves de su pecho, sintiendo el corazón de Arnold latiendo fuertemente sobre su mejilla.

Para terminar la canción, Arnold le canto con su voz leve y suave.

"Bésame así sin compasión, quédate en mi, sin condición. Dame tan solo un motivo...y me quedo...yo."

La música continuaba con piano y guitara mientras que ellos bailaban lentamente pegados.

"Phoebe mira lo que esta aya." Le dijo Gerald haciéndole señales.

"Los dos se ven tan hermosos, fueron hechos del uno para el otro." dijo Phoebe.

"Entonces porque no acepta Helga en ser la novia de Arnold?" pregunto Gerald.

"En realidad creo que Arnold no le a dicho a Helga que si quiere ser su novia." comento Phobe.

"No puede ser! Estas hablando enserio?"

"Si es verdad, Helga no me a dicho que Arnold le aya preguntado."

"Ese muchacho, tanto que se queja y todavía no le a preguntado a Helga. No puedo creerlo."

"Parece que la relación de ellos es mas complicada de lo que parece."

"Pero Helga quiere estar con Arnold verdad?" pregunto Gerald.

Phoebe suspiro pensando en todo lo que Helga había dicho sobre Arnold y sobre Andres. "Temo en decir que no tengo la respuesta exacta para esa pregunta Gerald."

"Pues haber que pasa entre esos dos." Gerald saco su celular y vio la hora. "La película que queremos ver empezara muy pronto. Tenemos que irnos ya."

"Ay pero miralos se ven tan tiernos bailando juntitos. Helga se ve totalmente tranquila en los brazos de Arnold."

"Tomales una foto para el recuerdo." dijo General.

Phoebe saco su celular de su bolsillo y les tomo fotos y video a los dos mientras bailaban.

"Oh que lindos se ven." comento Phoebe.

"Si muy lindos, ahora interrúmpelos y veras como se van a poner. Yo no quiero volver a mirar la cara de enfadado de Arnold...miraste como me miró en la mesa cuando le dije a Helga que controlara su carácter. Shish."

"Tu sabes muy bien cómo es Helga, y Arnold no quería que ella se fuera del restaurante enojada."

"Como quiera, el debería de hablar con ella sobre eso."

"Primero tienen que ser novios para que Arnold puedo hablar con Helga sobre ese tema."

"No pues, haber para cuando pasa. Oh mira ya pararon de bailar, vamos." Gerald y Phoebe se acercaron para decirles que ya era hora de ir al cine. Gerald y Arnold pasaron al cajero mientras las chichas los esperaban afuera del restaurante.

"Como te sientes Helga?" Pregunto Phoebe

"Bien, porque preguntas?"

"Te ves mejor a cómo estabas cuando llegamos, se ve en tú semblante estás más relajada."

Helga soltó un suspiro profundo. "Parece que si estoy más tranquila Phoebe."

"Que bueno Helga. Todo entre tú y Arnold esta bien entonces?"

"Si, estuvimos hablando y...me dijo qué pasó entre el y Wolfgang."

Helga miró que se acercaban los muchachos.

"Después hablamos sobre eso Phoebe."

Los cuatro caminaron al cine que estaba cercas del restaurante. Compraron los boletos en la taquilla y se metieron a la sala oscura que tenía varios asientos y una pantalla gigantesca para sonido de alta fidelidad. Gerald y Phoebe se sentaron unas filas abajo mientras que Arnold y Helga se sentaron en las filas de arriba. Las butacas eran nuevas y se reclinaban con un botón, también el apostador de brazos se podía levantar para que las parejas pudieran estar juntos.

"Que buenos asientos, están para dormirse aquí. Lo único malo es que esta muy frió y yo que ando con vestido de tela delgada." Comento Helga mientras se frotaba los brazos con sus manos intentando en calentarse.

"Ven Helga recárgate conmigo. Yo te puedo mantener calientita."

"Claro que no cabeza de balón."

"Helga la película dura casi dos horas no creo que quieras estar dos horas con frío. Aparte están apagando las luces por completo...nadie nos verá."

"Mmmm...esta bien Cabeza de balón, pero no le digas a nadie ni a Gerald sobre esto."

Arnold sonrió "Por supuesto que no Helga."

"Y la única razón por la cual estaré recargada contigo es porque tengo mucho frío, nada más por eso."

"Esta bien Helga."

Ella se recargo sobre el pecho de Arnold mientras el la abrazaba con su brazo. Arnold apretó el botón para que los dos asientos se reclinaran junto con el reclinable de las piernas, los dos estaban casi tendidos sobre los asientos.

"Como te sientes ahora?" Pregunto Arnold.

"Mejor...pero no te aproveches de la situación Arnold."

"Claro que no Helga, tú sabes que soy un caballero."

"Mmm...más te vale Romeo."

Los cortos de otras películas empezaron pero ella no podía concentrarse en verlos teniendo dudas en su mente.

"Arnold?" Le murmuro

"Si"

"A quien miraste anoche?"

"Haaaaaa... A nadie...salí de los juegos y me fui a mi casa."

"Estas seguro Arnold...no me estas mintiendo?"

Arnold cerró los ojos pensando. _Si le digo la verdad se enfurecerá conmigo y es capas de no perdonarme. No puedo decirle que la mire anoche...no ahora._

"Si Helga estoy seguro."

"No será que fuiste a ver a una chica por ahí. Alguien muy bonita, con clase y lujos?"

"Eso es lo que te imaginas, que yo estoy buscando a alguien así?" Murmuro Arnold

"En realidad...el mejor regalo puede llegar en modo inesperado." comento Helga.

Arnold POV

Al instante de escuchar a Helga decir esas palabras un ola fría pasó por mi cuerpo. Mi corazón salto de un brinco recordando aquella niña en el restaurante francés que me confesó exactamente las mismas palabras. El mejor regalo puede llegar en modo inesperado. Yo jamás había escuchado a nadie más decir eso más que...mi padre en un sueño. _No hijo, alguien más que te ama mucho y aria cualquier cosa por ti, recuerda el mejor regalo puede llegar en modo inesperado. Su envoltura es la más simple pero Ella es tu verdadero tesoro_. Con razón cuando mire a Helga con su pelo tapando la mitad de su rostro me recordaba a alguien...si todo tiene sentido, como no lo mire antes? Helga es...Cecil!*

"Arnold estas bien?" Le pregunto Helga con su voz bajita. Mirando como el tenía sus ojos pasmado mientras miraba la película.

Inmediatamente el parpadeo diciendo "Si estoy bien." sintiendo su boca seca por lo que el acababa de descubrir.

"Te vez espantado cabeza de balón y lo bueno de la película ni siquiera a empezado."

Cambiando su semblante por completo Arnold apretó a Helga más hacia el y le dio un beso en su frente. Ella se le quedó viendo con su mirada molesta por el beso inesperado que el le había dado.

Helga seguía mirándolo muy dudosa, sentía como que el le escondía algo. Arnold bajó su mirada hacía ella y le murmuro.

"Me siento muy afortunado de tenerte en mis brazos Helga."

Helga POV

Por ese segundo mi mundo se detuvo, sus ojos hermosos verdes realmente me hacían sentir tan dichosa de estar a su lado. Nunca pensé que yo fuera a tener un día como el de hoy. En poder vestirme como esas chicas enamoradas que salen a pasear con sus novios. Hoy fue un regalo para mi, pude comer a lado de mi tierno príncipe y bailar con el sin sentirme en guerra con mis sentimientos. Arnold había logrado en llenarme de serenidad, abriendo paso al amor inmenso que siento por el. Ese amor que siempre esta sujeto a mi coraje...sin embargo cerré mis ojos pensando en que era lo mejor para el. Y como el dijo se siente afortunado, pero el esta equivocado, realmente no sabe a quien tiene a su lado. "Yo no soy de fortuna." le conteste tristemente bajando mi mirada. *

Arnold POV

Helga siempre a demostrado una inmensa fortaleza y orgullo sobre ella misma. Desde que éramos niños eso era todo lo que ella mostraba. Eso era antes...ahora cuando me dice que no es de fortuna me aflige. Cuando le dije que yo era muy afortunado de tenerla su mirada se lleno de un brillo que me llamaba. En ese segundo podía ver un lado de ella que ansiaba en explorar. De repente cerro sus ojos y mire como se mordía el labio, como si batallara para decirme algo."Yo no soy de fortuna" me contesto con sus ojos caídos. Ese brillo en su rostro ya lo había perdido. Había algo de Helga que yo no conocía, un lado que tal vez era el que ella no quería que yo viera. Todavía tenia en mi mente la imagen de ese pequeño golpe que había mirado en su mejilla. No quería ni imaginarme que realmente alguien se atrevió a pegarle a lo mas hermoso que yo tenia en mi vida. Helga realmente era mi tesoro, como lo dijo mi padre en mi sueño y era cierto ella había llegado a mi corazón de la manera menos inesperada. Le agarre su pelo, rosando su suave piel y levantándole su rostro...la bese. Tenia mi corazón enloquecido por ella, el sabor de sus labios era mi adición. Sin embargo los labios de Helga me privaban de algo...esa pasión ardiente que me desmosto entre las estrellas no estaba ahí. Que es lo que ella me oculta? *

"Noooo...esto no esta bien." dijo Helga alejándose de Arnold. Ella se levanto del asiento y se salió de la sala. Arnold la siguió "Helga a donde vas?" le grito deteniéndose cercas de la salida del cine.

"Lo ciento mucho Arnold, pero no te quiero lastimar. Esta cita se salio de control y...fui una bruta."

"De que estas hablando Helga, porque te detienes hacia mi. Fue el beso que te di? Fue algo que dije?"

"No cabeza de balón, todo esto no es tu culpa...soy yo." le contesto Helga con lagrimas en los ojos.

Arnold se le acerco y le agarro la mano "Helga tienes que comunicarte con migo, dime que te pasa, que es lo que temes?"

Helga soltó un suspiro intento en mirar a otro lado. "Helga vamos a sentarnos y podemos hablar de lo que quieras...pero relájate por favor."

"Esta bien..." contesto ella mientras caminaban a una banca mas privada. De pronto que se topan con una cara que lamentablemente conocían.

"Hola Arnold, que sorpresa no pensé que te encontraría aquí?" saludo Susana.

"Hey Susana" contesto Arnold muy cortante.

"Que tienes Helga, no te gusto la película?" Pregunto Susana.

Helga no le contesto. "Esta bien quieres ser grosera haya tu...Arnold te iba a contestar tu mensaje el otro día pero estado tan ocupada...pero que bueno que te encontré ahorita así te puedo decir en persona que acepto en salir contigo."

"De que estas hablando Susana, yo nunca te mande ningún texto."

"Oh no este es tu numero no y tu mensaje." Susana saco su celular enseñándole a Arnold y Helga el texto que el le había mandado aquella noche.

El mensaje decía:

 _-Susana, perdón que no pude hablar bien contigo hoy. Pero quiero que sepas que desde que te mire hoy por la mañana me tenías soñando con tu imagen. Siempre te veo tan hermosa y en poder estar juntos. Quiero que sepas que te amo y espero que me des la oportunidad en sentir tus dulces labios otra vez. Con mucho cariño Arnold. -_

"Ese no es el mensaje que te mande, tu lo cambiaste!" le reclamo Arnold molesto.

"Entonces si le mandaste un mensaje!" Le exclamó Helga. Claramente se miraba el numero de celular de Arnold pegado al texto indicando que el lo había enviado. Estando pensando mil cosas a la vez Helga se alejo caminando velozmente del cine. Arnold la siguió y la detuvo de su mano. Pero Helga le arrebató su mano furiosamente.

"No me vuelvas a tocar jamás en tu vida Arnold!" le grito "Conque también a ella la as besado! A quien más as besado Arnold, a Lila, Ruth cuantas mas!"

Arnold la miraba con sus ojos abiertos pensando que decir. "Lo savia...oh pues claro es obvio tú as besado a Lila y Susana y ahora piensas que también puedes besarme a mi como si yo...grrrr. Que pendeja soy!"

"Helga no he besado a nadie como te he besado a ti! Y...no le mande ese mensaje a Susana!"

"OH NO! ESE ERA TU NUMERO DE CELULAR!" Le gritó Helga mientras se alejaba .

"Si ese es mi numero pero..."

"Entonces tu no le mandaste ningún texto!? Dime la verdad!" le exclamo Helga.

"Hubo un mensaje que le mande por error...pero el texto hiba diriguido a ti amor, te lo juro. Por favor créeme se lo mande a ella por erro eso es todo."

"Yo no soy tu amor! Ni tu Helga! Que estupida piensas que soy para tragarme tu historia!"

"Helga no mira..."Arnold corrió parándose enfrete de ella.

"No me vuelvas a hablar! Quedate con Susana! Ya que eso es lo que ella quiere!"

"Helga yo no la quiero a ella! Te amo a ti!"

Helga se alejo de el rápidamente pasando entre un grupo de jóvenes que se acercaban al cine. Los chicos miraron como Arnold quiso detenerla y se le atravesaron diciéndole "Deja a la chava si no quiere nada contigo!"

"Quítense de mi camino ustedes no saben que esta pasando!" exclamo Arnold en desesperación.

Para cuando ellos lo dejaron pasar, Helga ya se había desaparecido.

"No puede ser!" Dijo Arnold sacando su celular. Le llamo al teléfono de Helga varias veces pero ella ignoraba sus llamada. Le mando un texto explicando que el mensaje era para ella y no para Susana. Lamentablemente Helga no le contesto.

Helga tomo dos camiones con el poco dinero que tenia en su bolsillo y camino varias cuadras para intentar en llegar a la colonia en donde vivía Phoebe. Inesperadamente no conocía las calles en donde estaba.

"Criminal me abre bajado en la bajada incorrecta? No me acuerdo de esta calle." se pregunto Helga mientras caminaba.

El sol ya había bajado y rápidamente empezó a escurecer...de pronto Helga escuchaba como que alguien la seguía. El pavor del horror que vivió durante el asalto volvió a brotar en su mente, su respiración se empozo a agitar con el pavor de lo que podría pasar en un barrio tan peligroso. Helga caminaba mas y mas rápido apurándose entre las cuadras intentando en encontrar la calle que ella conocía, se apresuro casi corriendo entre las cuadras cuando de repente se callo raspándose la rodilla, pero ella no quería para savia que tenia que seguir apresurándose y dio una vuelta rápida en la siguiente esquina cuando de repente choco fuertemente con alguien.

* * *

 **Notas de Auto:**

 **Como les pareció este capitulo? Quise agregar mas partes románticas y conversaciones entre Gerald y Phoebe y me gusto mucho el resultado. Los dibujos que hice son un inicio de lo que quiero perfeccionar. Apenas estoy aprendiendo en dibujar digital y me siento tan bebe en eso. ja ja. Muchas gracias por terminar de leer este capitulo, se que estuvo largo pero en mi opinión estuvo muy interesante. Cual parte les gusto mas? También quiero enviar un gran saludo al grupo Shortaki forever que me dieron muchas opciones de canciones románticas para esta escena tan especial que tenia en mente. Todas las canciones estaban bellísimas pero sentí que esta canción de Camila era lo que Arnold quería escuchar. ;)**


	33. Chapter 33 Sentimientos Nuevos

**Quiero mandar un gran saludo a todos los fans que leen mi historia desde Panama, Guatemala, Paraguay, Uruguay Romania y asta China WOW! Es un honor es saber que mi historia se esta apreciando en todas partes del mundo. Yo le dedico tiempo y mucho sentimiento a cada capitulo que escribo para poder expresar lo mejor de mi en estos bellísimos personajes que fueron creados por Craig Bartlett para Hey Arnold.**

 **Para Adricm,**

 **Me gusto mucho lo que escribiste que bueno que mi historia te gano para dejar un comentario :) Helga tendrá su felicidad lo prometo y sobre Arnold solo puedo decir que sus sueños realmente le dan pistas ;) Muchas gracias por tu comentario te envió un salúdate asta Costa Rica!**

 **Aquí los dejo con el Capitulo "Sentimientos Nuevo"**

* * *

El sol de la atardecer rápidamente bajo y las calles se empezaron a llenar de oscuridad. Helga llevaba una hora perdida, no podía reconocer las calles que la dirigieran a la casa de Phoebe. Tenía su celular en silencio por las llamadas y textos que seguían entrando de parte de Arnold. Pensó en llamarle a su amiga pero su orgullo de pedir ayuda la detenía. Saco su celular intentando en mirar su ubicación en el mapa.

"Maldicion! No tengo internet de seguro es por esta aria del olvido. Me abre bajado en la parada incorrecta? No me acuerdo de esta calle...Que pensara Phoebe cuando le llame pidiendo ayuda para encontrar su casa? Lo más seguro es que Gerald se enterara que estoy perdida y Arnold también. Eso es lo que me pasa por ir tan distraída en el camión en vez de estar poniendo atención en el camino. Y todo por culpa de Arnold. Oh Arnold...cómo decir tú nombre que me duele en mencionar! No puedo parar de pensar en lo qué sucedió, como fue que el pudo enviarle un mensaje a Susana declarando que...la ama. Que estúpida fui en imaginarme que el verdaderamente me quería! Como pude ser tan idiota en no ver la verdad!" Se quejaba Helga entre lágrimas.

Las calles eran sucias y llenas de baches. Los edificios deteriorados al rededor demostraban una aria abandonada por la ciudad. Después de haber pasado unas cuadras, Helga escuchó pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella. Voltio hacia atrás mirando a un hombre vestido vulgarmente siguiéndola. "Oh Diablos!" Exclamó, sintiendo su corazón acelerándose en su pecho. Helga se apresuró entre las calles forzándose en correr lo más rápido que podía. Los zapatos de tacón y su vestido no le permitían en alcanzar la distancia que ella necesitaba para alejarse del malhechor.

"Criminal porque tuve que vestirme así hoy!? Y ese hombre se me está acercando! Tal vez si deba llamarle a Phoebe!" Helga sacó su celular y le marcó a su amiga.

De regreso en el cine Arnold había recorrido toda plaza. Le mando un texto a Gerald diciendo lo que había pasado. Unos minutos después Gerald y Phoebe salieron encontrándose con Arnold afuera de la plaza.

"Que pasó Arnold!? Porque se fue Helga!?" Pregunto Gerald.

Arnold estaba exhausto y sudado por haber corrido por toda la plaza en búsqueda de Helga.

"Helga y yo nos salimos del cine para platicar un poco y...en eso nos encontramos con Susana...ella empezó a decir mentiras, que yo le envié un texto diciendo que estaba interesado en ella."

"Apoco Helga lo creyó!?" Pregunto Gerald.

"Gerald...Susana le mostró a Helga el texto que iba dirigido a Helga pero en vez de decir Helga decía Susana... ella lo cambió, no se como le hizo." Comentó Arnold desconsolado.

"Photoshop hermano, ya hoy en día puedes cambiar casi cualquier cosa con el Photoshop."

"Esto es una pesadilla Gerald! Helga se fue y no se a donde! Le llame y le mande textos diciendo la verdad y que me llamara...pero me ignoró. Saves si le a llamada a Phoebe? Estoy muy preocupado y tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que ella está en peligro."

Phoebe saco inmediatamente su celular y le marcó a Helga. Muy apenas timbró el teléfono y contestó Helga.

"Bueno Helga en donde estas?...Como dices?" Phoebe intentaba en escuchar a Helga atreves de la mala conexión."

"Que bueno que contestó Helga." Murmuro Arnold sintiendo un alivio.

"Como que no sabes en donde estas?" Pregunto Phoebe siguiendo la conversación. "Llámale a tus papás Helga para que te levanten...si..si cálmate yo entiendo...pero ya es noche y estás perdida...Helga qué pasó!?" Phoebe había escuchado el ruido de una caída.

Arnold se le acercó a Phoebe intentando en escuchar la conversación. "Está ella bien?" Le pregunto Arnold preocupado.

"Que pasó Helga escuché un ruido! Te caíste!?...Ya cálmate! Por que estás corriendo!?" Le preguntaba Phoebe intentando en entenderla mientras Helga corría.

En escuchar a Phoebe decir esas palabras en pánico Arnold se lleno de angustia, quería correr a donde estaba Helga y socorrerla en lo que ocupara. "Que tiene Helga Phoebe!?" Preguntó Arnold con sus puños cerrados de los nervios.

En eso Phoebe le pregunto a Helga. "Que...que!? Como dices!? Te esta siguiendo alguien!?"

Arnold abrió los ojos de espanto y empezó a mirar alrededor, quería apresurarse a donde estaba ella y no savia que camino tomar.

"Phoebe pregúntale en donde está!"

"Helga está perdida Arnold! No save en donde está!"

"Por Dios Phoebe...dile a Helga que se meta en una casa o en un negocio!" Contesto Arnold con horror en su mirada sabiendo que podía perder a Helga para siempre.

"Bueno Helga...Helga!" La llamada se había perdido. "Perdí su señal Arnold!"

"Vuélvele a marcar Phoebe rápido!" Exclamó Arnold con angustia. "Que te dijo ella exactamente!?"

Phoebe se empezó a agitar por el temor de cómo había escuchado a su amiga. "Helga me dijo que estaba perdida, que no reconocía las calles, ella piensa que tomó el camión equivocado o que se equivocó de bajada y...dijo que alguien la venía siguiendo...oh pobre Helga la escuché devastada."

Arnold daba vueltas mirando a todos lados pensando que a ser. "Ay que llamarle a la policía!"

"Y decir que Arnold!?" Comento Gerald "No sabemos en donde está Helga. Como diablos la van a encontrar!"

"TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO GERALD!" Gritó Arnold con desesperación en su mirada.

"Estoy pensando también Arnold, pero no sabemos en donde está Helga!" Comentó Gerald viendo a su amigo en nervios.

"Quizás está por la casa...llámale a tus papás Gerald para que redondeen el area en el carro y yo le llamaré a mi abuelo! Tenemos que ayudarla!"

Mientras tanto Helga corría con su rodilla cortada por la caída que se había dado cuando hablaba con Phoebe. El hombre seguía atrás de ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima. "No, por todos los cielos!" Gritó Helga mientras daba una vuelta rápida en una esquina cuando de pronto.

 _Zaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssss_

Se cayó con un fuerte impacto arriba de alguien. Helga rápidamente abrió los ojos y lo reconoció. Su corazón brinco de alegría en verlo.

"Andrés!" Gritó Helga en alivio abrazándolo fuertemente.

"Helga! Que te pasó!?" Se levantó Andrés ayudándola mirando la pierna de ella ensangrentada.

"Me está siguiendo un hombre!" Le contestó Helga con su mirada en pánico.

"Como, en donde!?"

En ese momento el hombre dio la vuelta en la esquina en donde estaban ellos y se les quedó mirando con los ojos rojos. Helga inmediatamente abrazó a Andrés casi queriéndose esconder atrás de él.

Andrés se le quedó viendo con la mirada firme. El pandillero miró a Andrés y rápidamente se alejó de ahí.

Helga soltó un respiro y lo abrazó. "Andrés...realmente eres un campeón." El estrechó sus brazos y la apretó en su cuerpo.

Andrés POV

Me dirigiría a mi casa cuando coque con Helga. Ella se había caído sobre mi, por un momento pensé que me la imaginaba. No entendía que podría ella estar haciendo ahí, sola, angustiada y vestida de esa manera. Ese lado del barrio era muy peligroso ya que había un puente lleno de pandilleros en esa área. Mi escuela pobre de boxeo estaba en esa zona y tenía que caminar una larga distancia para llegar a mi casa. Siembre caminaba rápido y evitaba la mirada directa con cualquier loco que me pasaba. Solo podía imaginarme como se sentía Helga andando sola en esas calles. Cuando me miró me abrazó fuertemente, la sentí desesperada. Su mirada mostraba dolor y señales que había llorado. Tenia su rodilla cortada y su vestido rosa manchado por la tierra de la calle. "Andrés" gritó Helga en alivio mientras me abrazaba cálidamente "Me está siguiendo un hombre" me contestó ella con terror en su mirada. Me recordó aquella noche que la asaltaron y podía ver el trauma de ella de volver a vivir el ataque otra vez.

Helga se sujeto de mi, escondiéndose entre mi torso y espalda. Ella siempre se a mirado vigorosa sin miedo a nada, pero en ese momento, pánico era todo lo que se miraba de ella. Mire al hombre que la seguía. Era alto y se miraba drogado, era claro que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. En el momento que me miró con mi postura derecha dirigiéndole fuertemente mi mirada, se detuvo por completo y se alejó cobardemente. Esos malhechores nada más están viendo quien ronda por esas calles y puedo imaginarme que si no hubiera sido por qué Helga me encontró, el la hubiera acosado o peor. En el momento que Helga vio como el hombre se alejaba me abrazó intensamente enterrando su rostro agobiado sobre mi pecho. Yo la abrase fuertemente "No te preocupes Helga no dejare que nadie te moleste." Le asegure mientras la tenía en mis brazos.*

"Que te pasó en tu rodilla Helga?" Le pregunto Andrés.

"Estos zapatos no fueron hechos para la caminata larga, mi tacón se atoró y me caí."

"Puedes caminar bien?"

"Si, nada más me duele cuando camino."

"De donde vienes?"

"De una doble cita que salió mal...no quería ir pero...le quise hacer un favor a mi mejor amiga. Sus padres no la dejaban salir con su novio amemos que saliera en grupo y...me vine en camión queriendo llegar a su casa en donde deje mi mochila y cosas pero...como tonta me perdí."

"No puedes caminar así Helga. Mi casa está a veinte minutos de aquí. Ahí te puedes limpiar y hablaré con mi papá para que te deje en la casa de tu amiga. Tienes su dirección?"

"No...y este celular que no tiene señal para poderme comunicar con ella."

Andrés miró otros malhechores que los empezaron a observar.

"Vámonos de aquí Helga. Esta calle es peligrosa."

Andrés quiso agarrarle la mano a Helga. Pero ella no lo dejo. "No me gusta que me agarren de la mano campeón."

"Helga, es mejor que estos locos nos vean juntos como pareja mientras caminamos, así no intentaran en acercarse a ti. No se si te as dado cuenta pero...con ese vestido te vez demasiado bella y los pandilleros buscan mujeres que se vean solas."

"Esta bien" Helga dejó que Andrés le agarrara la mano "ven camina a mi derecha alejada de la calle." Le dijo Andrés mientras caminaban juntos.

"Todo esto es mi culpa, no debí de haber aceptado en salir hoy...yo savia que algo así podría pasar."

"Qué pasó Helga?"

"Ahhhhh...hubo un desacuerdo y...no me pareció algunas cosas que averigüé." dijo Helga seria con su mirada al suelo pensando en lo que Susana le había mostrado en el celular.

"Mmm...un desacuerdo, me imagino que fue algo muy intenso para que te ayas puesto así?"

 _Brrrrr...Brrrrrr_. Vibro el celular de Helga. Ella vio que era Phoebe y le contestó.

"Phoebe!".

"Helga estas bien!?"

Arnold se paro atento a lado de Phoebe sintiendo el corazón en su garganta.

Helga le empezó a explicar que se había topado con Andrés y que el ayuntó al malhechor.

"...que bueno Helga, ya puedo respirar nos tenías preocupados, por poco le llamaba a la policía. Fue un milagro que te ayas topado con Andrés, sino ese hombre te hubiera molestado."

Arnold se exaltó diciendo "COMO QUE SE TOPÓ CON AQUEL..."

"Shhhhhh...te escuchará Helga." Le murmuro Gerald.

"...si Helga está bien, te mandaré mi dirección por texto...yo entiendo haver si tienes suficiente internet para ver mi dirección en el mapa...como? Que dijo Andrés?" Pregunto Phoebe intentando en escuchar lo que el había comentado.

Arnold daba vueltas con sus manos sobre su cabeza sintiendo olas frías en su estómago.

"...que bueno Helga, sino utiliza la computadora de Andrés para ver el mapa como dijo el...que gran alivio que lo encontraste. Apoco si hizo eso...oh que dulce."

Los pensamientos de lo que estaba pasando entre Helga y Andrés le volaban por la mente a Arnold. Por un momento tuvo que abrir su boca para poder respirar bien.

"Cálmate Arnold..." dijo Gerald "Por lo menos sabemos que Helga está bien, míralo por ese lado."

"Lo estoy haciendo Gerald...prefiero mil veces que Helga se aya encontrado a él a que alguien le aya hecho daño...pero al mismo tiempo pienso que todo esto no debió de haber pasado! Era para que Helga estuviera sentada a lado mío en el cine tranquilamente no así...y definitivamente no con el! Ahora se la llevará a su casa y no se que pasará! Todo esto es...Awwww...no lo tolero!" Soltó Arnold un suspiro al final poniendo su mano sobre su frente.

"Bueno. Phoebe?...Parece que la llamada se corto." Helga guardo su celular mientras seguía caminando con Andrés.

"Quien fue contigo y Phoebe?" pregunto el.

"Gerald y...Arnold."

"El fue el que te dijo algo que no te pareció?"

"No...el no." Contestó Helga con su mirada dirigida a otro lado. Andrés podía ver que ella no quería hablé sobre el tema.

"Pero el no, te falto el respetó verdad?"

"No...físicamente jamás...pero emocio...ammm. La verdad es que no estoy cómoda hablando contigo sobre esto campeón."

"Entiendo Helga...pero de lo que me quieras hablar soy todo oídos."

"Gracias Andrés, no me gusto que me ayas encontrado así como veo hoy."

"Todos tenemos buenos y malos días Helga. No te apures...te ves muy bien a pesar que ayas tenido un mal día."

Helga sonrió. "Y tú Andrés. Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"En la mañana llevé a mi hermana al parque y después le ayudé a mi papá con unas cosas en la casa y para terminar el día fui a boxear. Siento que el ejercicio me ayuda mucho con mi mente...así no estoy pensando en cosas que no vale la pena."

"Por esa razón yo bailo ballet para ayudarme con mi energía excesiva, para no manifestar un mal temperamento."

Andrés sonrió por el comentario.

"Dije algo gracioso!?" pregunto Helga molesta.

"No, pero a mi me dijeron lo mismo hace años."

"Oh si, quien?" pregunto Helga dudosa de su comentario.

"Un Doctor." afirmo Andres con una mirada dulce hacia ella.

"Entonces tu también tienes mal temperamento Andres?"

"Hubo un tiempo que si...incluso estuve en terapia hace unos años."

Helga se quedo pensando, ella no podía imaginarse a Andrés atendiendo terapia sobre algo lo miraba tan perfecto de humor.

"Perdon pero...porque fuiste a terapia?" pregunto Helga tímidamente.

"Cuando mi madre se enfermo, antes que falleciera intente todo lo posible para ayudarla. Verla debilitándose cada semana y...saber que todo mi esfuerzo para hacerla sentir mejor fue, en vano. Parecía que no había nada que yo podía hacer por ella...sentía que le había fallado como hijo." Andrés soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras continua diciendo "En aquel tiempo mostraba mi dolor interior en mi mal temperamento en la escuela, asta con mi padre. Por un tiempo pensé que todas las personas estaban en mi contra." exclamo Andres mientras se mordia el labio. "Incluso, no es fácil para mi en hablar sobre esto. Después de un tiempo que empese a boxear pude dirigir mi energía hacia algo mas positivo y...desde ahí mi vida enpeso a mejorar."

"Lo siento mucho Andres, yo... no savia que habías sufrido así." dijo Helga con una suavidad en su voz que el jamás había escuchado.

Andres le apretó la mano a Helga de una manera amistosa "Ya vez, nadie es perfecto todos tenemos dificultades y retos en algún momento en nuestras vidas, y es bueno en expresarlo y no ocultar los problemas que llevas dentro o... te consumiran."

Helga sintió que las palabras de Andres sabían algo muy intimo de ella, como si el lo digiera especialmente para ella.

"Helga estas bien?" le pregunto observando lo silencia y pensativo que estaba. Helga seguía pasando saliva casi queriendo empujar las palabras que tenia atrapadas en su pecho.

"Ahhh...mmm...este..." murmuraba ella mientras se rechinaba sus dientes.

Andrés puso su brazo sobre sus hombros haciéndola sentir apoyada.

"Yo...tengo, un problema." Afirmó Helga con su voz baja casi queriendo que no la escuchara.

"No es fácil en, ver a tu madre...ahogada en alcohol... mientras tu padre le vale mierda sobre tu vida o la vida de ella...y no importando que tanto yo pueda hacer por ella...lo que yo haga o piense nunca es suficiente." Helga saco un fuerte suspiro empujando las palabras antes que se volvieran a enterar en su interior "Quiero huir de esa casa como lo hizo mi hermana Olga pero...se que si lo hago terminaría siendo igual que ella y...no quiero convertirme en mi hermana. Yo soy mejor que ella aunque mis padres nunca lo vean y algún día...se lo demostrare al mundo."

Andres se paro enfrente de Helga mientras ella levanto su mirada tímidamente hacia el. Nunca se había podido expresar así con nadie, más que con la Doctora Bliss y su mejor amiga y aun así, cuando hablaba con Phoebe siempre demostraba su coraje por enfrente. Andrés le daba comodidad de poder ser libre en ser ella y eso la preocupaba. Helga no quería sentir atracción hacia nadie, en tener su corazón latiendo por Arnold era suficiente para ella. Sin embargo, cada vez que miraba los ojos pasivos de Andrés acercándose a ella la inquietaba. Criminal me estaré enamorando de él sin darme cuenta. Pensaba Helga teniéndolo enfrente de ella.

Andres abrió sus brazos dándole un fuerte cálido apretón mientras le decía . "Helga, no necesitas demostrarle al mundo nada...tú demuéstratelo _a ti_ misma. Tu ayúdale a tu mamá a mejorar aunque ella y tu padre no lo vean por el momento. Y quizás _algún día_ ellos te lo agradecerán y...si nunca lo ven por lo menos _tú sabrás_ que hiciste algo por ella." El le dio un beso suave en su mejilla. "Gracias por compartir eso conmigo, se que fuero difícil para ti."

Helga se quedó congelada con su mirada ida en su pensamiento. Su corazón empezó a latir calentando su pecho. Ese nuevo sentimiento que nacía en su corazón la asustó.

"Mira, ya mero llegamos a mi casa Helga. Puedes caminar esta última cuadra.

"Si pero me duele mucho...Que ases Andrés!?" Exclamó Helga mientras el la cargaba en sus brazos.

"Tengo tu vestido sujeta Helga, no dejare que se te vea nada." Comento Andres mientras caminaba con ella en sus brazos.

"Comoquiera traigo un short de lycra puesto campeón. Pero que atrevido eres!"

"Si no creas me siento mal de no haberte cargado desde antes y haber dejado que caminarás así."

"Ay tu que fuerte...no será que nada más me quieres presumir." Agregó Helga levantando la ceja.

Andrés se carcajeó "Quizás" le contestó.

La casa de Andrés era chica, tenía una reja pequeña en la entrada. El carro de su papá estaba afuera parqueado.

"Llegamos" dijo Andrés bajando a Helga para que entrara a la casa.

Andrés entro primero encontrando a su hermanita feliz en verlo.

"Andy trajiste a tu novia?" Pregunto Olivia.

"Pama te dije que no es mi novia."

"Si lo es" contestó La Niña con un grito y se alejó corriendo.

"Perdón Helga por eso. Voy a decirle a mi papá que estaremos en mi cuarto."

"En tu...cuarto?" comento Helga nerviosamente.

"No te preocupes Helga, confía en mi."

Andrés habló con su papá diciéndole que estaría en su habitación un ratito con su amiga Helga. El papá aceptó "Nada más mantén su puerta abierta hijo."

"Claro Papá."

Andrés agarro un bote de agua oxigenada con gasas y se dirigió a su recámara con Helga.

Los nervios de estar en la casa de Andrés en su recámara la llenaban de dudas.

 _No puedo creer que esté aquí! En su cuarto!_ Pensó Helga mientras se sentaba en la cama de el.

"Ten Helga para que te limpies la sangré. Espero que esto sea suficiente para que te cubras tu herida. Necesitas ayuda?"

"No gracias Andres, yo... puedo sola"

"Ya te mando tu amiga su dirección?"

"Todavía no la e recibido pero... le volveré a llamar."

"Perfecto. Me voy a bañarte bien rápido, me da pena que me veas todo mugroso y sudado."

"Te vas a bañar!?" Pregunto Helga alarmada.

"Sera rápido Helga te lo prometo. En mientras relájate limpia tu herida y cuando regrese buscaremos la dirección de tu amiga en mi computadora, quizás ella no vive tan lejos de aquí."

"Si está bien, sirve que le llamo para que me la vuelva a mandar."

Andrés agarro una toalla y se salió del cuarto.

"Criminal Helga qué haces en este cuarto!" Se dijo ella misma mientras pasaba sus manos por su pelo intentando en tranquilizase.

"Contrólate Helga. Andrés es nada más tu amigo...no estes pensando en otras cosas." Helga miraba las fotos que Andrés tenía colgadas en su habitación y todos los trofeos de boxeo. Después de limpiarse su herida le llamó a Phoebe.

"Bueno Phoebe, en donde estas?"

"Voy en el carro rumbo a mi casa Helga."

"A bueno...va mantecado contigo?"

"No Helga ya lo dejamos en su casa y a Gerald."

"Phoebe estoy en el cuarto de Andrés."

"Y cómo estás Helga?"

"Bien, me corte la rodilla un poco, por un momento pensé que era una cortada grande porque mire mucha sangre pero está pequeña."

"Que bueno que no pasó a mayores. Como se a comportado Andrés contigo?"

"Súper lindo Phoebe...incluso, pude decirle un poco sobre...mis problemas en mi casa."

"Hablas en serio Helga!? No puedo creerlo!"

"Pues créelo Phoebe, no se ni como pude abrirme así hacia el. Andrés tiene algo que me hace sentir tan tranquila pero...de repente sentí un calor en mi pecho cuando me abrazó que me asusto y me hizo sentir..."

"Helga! No me digas que te estás enamorando de Andrés!?"

Helga se quedó callada pensando en lo que sentía.

"Helga? Ahí estás?"

"Si Phoebe. Necesitó que me envíes tu dirección no la he recibido."

"Te la volveré a mandar Helga."

"Gracias Phoebe..."

De pronto la figura que entró en el cuarto dejó a Helga boca abierta. Era Andrés recién bañado agarrando su toalla envuelta en su cintura.

"Criminal!" Dijo Helga con un suspiró.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Que opinan de este capítulo? Helga pudo hablar con Andrés sobre los problemas en su hogar y cuando Andrés le contestó causó que Helga sintiera algo nuevo hacia el.**

 **Por el otro lado, me dolió mucho por Arnold, realmente no fue su culpa y el es inocente. Ahora ay que ver qué pasará pasa estos próximos capítulos. Ay muchas sorpresas y cosas buenas por revelar.**


	34. Chapter 34 Corazon dolido

"Perdón Helga se me olvidó en sacar mi ropa."

"Ah jaaa..."susurro Helga idamente con sus ojos puestos en el, mirando como Andres sacaba su ropa de sus cajones.

"Helga. Todo bien?" Pregunto Phoebe estando todavía en el teléfono.

"Si Phoebe. Esta muuuy bien." Helga contestó distraída con su boca abierta admirando lo que tenía enfrente. Antes de que Andrés se saliera del cuarto le cerró un ojo a Helga coquetamente.

"Helga, sobre quien hablas?" Pregunto Phoebe.

Helga se dio una palmada en su cachete para salir de sus pensamientos. "Sobre mi misma Phoebe. Sobre quien más podría estar hablando!"

"Ya te mande mi dirección Helga."

"Listo ya lo recibí Phoebe, gracias llegaré a tu casa en un rato."

Despues de haber colgado con Phoebe Andres entro a la habitación ya vestido y peinado.

"Disculpa...no te hice esperar mucho verdad?"

"No para nada, estaba hablando con Phoebe y...ya tengo su dirección."

"Que bien, tienes señal de internet en tu celular?" Le preguntón Andrés viendo cómo Helga le picaba a la mátala de su teléfono.

"No todavía estoy batallando."

"En ese caso utilizáremos el mapa en mi computadora es mas rápido, yo te prestaría mi celular pero tampoco tengo internet rápido."

Andrés se sentó enfrente de su escritorio y prendió su computadora. "Quieres escuchar un poco de música?" pregunto el.

"Si por favor, esta demasiado callado aquí." contesto Helga.

Andrés prendió su radio y la primera canción que salió era del artista Reik cantando Yo Quisiera. Mientras que la computadora se prendía Andrés empezó a cantar la canción.

"Soy tu mejor Amigo, tu pañuelo de lagrimas de amores perdidos...y me dices por que la vida es tan cruel con los sentimientos, yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo..." Andrés miraba a Helga chapeada. "Apoco canto tan mal?" le pregunto el.

"Ummmm...en realidad no, cantas...muy bien. Nada mas que me sorprendiste, no sabia que te gustaba cantar."

"Soy un fanático del canto me relaja. Te digo algo...Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas, yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos. Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada, yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada." termino Andrés de cantar la canción poniendo su mano sobre su corazón.

"Que cursi eres Campeón." dijo Helga riéndose de el. Andrés se carcajeo junto con ella. "Que bueno es en verte reír otra vez." le dijo Andrés con una suave sonrisa.

"Tú nada más quieres caer bien campeón."

"Oh si, lo estoy logrando entonces." Comentó Andres con una mirada dulce. "La computadora está lista, dime la dirección para buscarla."

Después de haber buscado la dirección en el mapa miraron que la casa de Phoebe no estaba tan lejos. Andrés hablo con su papa para que le dieran un ráete a Helga a la casa de su amiga y su padre acepto. Unos minutos después llegaron a la casa de Phoebe. Helga se bajo del carro junto con Andres para que el pudiera caminarla asta la puerta de la casa. Helga se sentía inmensamente agradecida que su dia de tormento y enojo se aya terminado mejor, sin embargo su corazón todavía lloraba con el dolor que le había causado en ver el texto de Susana.

"Como te sientes ahora Helga." Le pregunto Andres mientras la dejaba en la entrada de la casa de Phoebe. Helga todavía no le había llamado a su amiga y los dos estaban solos parados afuera de la casa de ella. El papa de Andres esperaba a su hijo adentro del carro unos metros mas adelante.

"Estoy mejor a como llegue a tu casa. Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi, tu presencia realmente me ayudo."

"Que bueno Helga." Andres le agarro la mano a ella y la miro a sus ojos tristes y cansados. "Cuando quieras llámame o mándame un mensaje y...lo que te cante hace rato es...realmente, como me siento." Andres se inclino hacia ella y le dio un beso suave en su mejilla. El roso calientes de los labios de Andrés le dieron un escalofríos tímido por todo su cuerpo.

"Recuerda que tenemos que terminar el proyecto todavía." Helga tenía sus ojos azules pasmados hacia el.

"Si...este, como olvidarlo...A-Andrés, crees que podríamos vernos mañana en mi casillero antes de entrar a clase?" Pregunto Helga repentinamente.

"Por su puesto Helga, te veo mañana entonces."

"Buenos noches campeón y a pesar que no me gusta Reik, cada vez que escuche esa canción me recordara a...lo cursi que eres."

Andrés le dio un ultimo fuerte abrazo a ella. "Buenas noches Helga, asta mañana"

Helga miro como Andrés se subió al carro de su papa y ella inmediatamente le llamo a su amiga.

"Phoebe estoy afuera, ábrame."

En el momento que Andrés vio que Phoebe le abrió la puerta a Helga, el le dijo a su papa que ya podían irse.

Después que Helga se pudo bañar y cambiarse las dos chicas se acomodaban para dormir. Helga le explicó a Phoebe lo que había pasado entre ella y Arnold y como Susana le enseñó el texto. También le dijo sobre su largo incómodo camino cuando estuvo perdida y como Andrés se había comportado con ella.

"Todo lo que Andrés hace es...Ay me caí tan mal porque es...tan bueno!" Exclamó Helga con sus manos sobre su pecho.

Phoebe la miraba intentando en descifrar cómo Helga se sentía. "Helga, que pasaría si Susana te engañó sobre el texto y te das cuenta que el nunca le mando nada, entonces perdonarías a Arnold?"

Helga suspiro cerrando sus ojos. "Creo que...mi corazón lo perdonaría pero, no creo que pueda sentirme a gusto con el."

"Porque no Helga? Realmente tú amas a Arnold?"

"Si Phoebe. No puedo esconder lo que mi corazón me grita todos los días...pero será suficiente en que yo lo ame tanto si el no me ama ami de la misma manera?"

"Tal vez Arnold si te ama a ti de la misma manera Helga. Yo creo que te sobre proteges demasiado y amas tanto a Arnold que prefieres en adorarlo desde lejos con tal de no darle la oportunidad en que toque más tu corazón y te lastime. Pero aveces en el amor tienes que tomar riesgos Helga. No puedes estar así toda tu vida con tus barreras altas de seguridad para que nadie se te acerque, en un dado momento tienes que aprender a confiar y abrir tu corazón por completo a la persona que verdaderamente amas."

"Phoebe por Dios hoy le di la oportunidad a Arnold para que se me acercara y qué pasó! Me entero que le mando un texto a Susana."

"Si pero...quizás Arnold no le mando nada."

"Phoebe lo mire con mis propios ojos! Y le pregunté a Arnold que si le había enviado un texto y el dijo que si! Después dijo que fue un mensaje que supuestamente iba dirigido hacia mi y que por error se lo mando a ella. Pero el dijo eso intentando en reparar un daño que ya estaba hecho! Realmente tendría que tener pruebas que ese mismo texto iba dirigido a mi."

"Que pruebas te podría enseñar?" pregunto Phoebe.

"No se, tal vez si me muestra el mensaje original en donde aparezca el día y la hora cuando lo mando y...que realmente se vea mi nombre en vez de Susana entonces, si lo creería."

"Y si ya no tiene ese texto original Helga? Entonces qué pasaría? No le creerías jamás y dejarás de hablar con el por completo?"

"Así es Phoebe. Ya no volvería a hablar con ese mentiroso cabeza de balón."

"Helga, cuantas veces as sabido tú...que Arnold diga mentiras. Tu me has dicho mil veces que tan buen samaritano es Arnold, que es un santo para ti entonces...en donde esta esa confianza en el!?"

Helga se quedó callada pensando en que tal vez su mejor amiga tenia razón, en donde estaba esa confianza en la palabra de Arnold. "No se Phoebe, quiero dejar mi corazón en sus manos y creer todo lo que el me dice pero..." Helga cerro sus ojos con lagrimas que rodaban en sus mejillas. "Tengo tanto cólera por lo que vi, por como me siento...no puedo aceptar lo que el me dice, no asta que yo vea con mis propios ojos la verdad."

"Helga tienes que hablar con Arnold y escúcharlo con tu corazón, no con tú orgullo de Helga Pataki."

"No quiero hablar con el Phoebe. No me siento lista para escucharlo hablar o'...para verlo tan cercas a mi. No quiero volver a caer en sus redes de niño bueno gentil cuando es un gavilán con las chicas."

"Tu Saves que Arnold te ama Helga." le volvió a decir su amiga.

"En realidad Phoebe no se que tenga Arnold en su corazón hacia mi. Yo se que siento por el, siempre lo he sentido pero el corazón de Arnold es un misterio para mi. Me acuerdo de aquella vez que me vestí y actué como Lila para que Arnold me pusiera mas atención y el realmente se miraba feliz a mi lado, por unos minutos pensé que el realmente sentía algo hacia mi y que paso...que en el momento que me revele como yo soy en realidad el me dejo sola afuera en el balcón. Nunca lo olvidare, la decepción de como el me dejo sola cuando me miro a mi. "

"Cuando paso Helga que nunca me dijiste?"

"Cuando estábamos en el cuarto año Phoebe."

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo el Arnold de aquel tiempo ya ha madurado y crecido."

"Tu crees Phoebe. Hace un año creo antes que Lila se fuera a otra escuela. Yo estaba esperando a Bob afuera de la escuela ya las clases se habían acabado, en ese día me había caído de las escalones cuando corría a la siguiente clase y se me torció mi tobillo y Bob no paraba de gritarme en el teléfono de lo furioso que estaba en tener que levantarme de la escuela porque no podía caminar, me sentía tan mal ese día. De pronto que pasa Arnold con su brazo sobre los hombros de Lila muy contento por cierto y el voltio hacia mi y me saludo. Hey Helga...eso fue todo lo que dijo y siguió caminando con Lila dejándome sola en esa banca de desesperación."

"Yo me acuerdo cuando te lastimaste tu tobillo bajando los escalones pero eso fue cuando estábamos en el primer año de secundaria. Ya tiene tiempo Helga."

"Si pero yo no olvido, Arnold siempre le a puesto toda la atención posible a otras chicas y yo...mmm. Nada mas soy la que cordial mente saluda cuando llega a pasar a lado mío, asta ahí llega ese cabeza de balón con migo."

Phoebe se quito sus lentes y los puso sobre su cajonera de noche. "Hay Helga en donde esta Andres en todo esto? Amas a Andres como a Arnold?"

Helga rápidamente contesto "No. El sentimiento que siento por cada uno es muy diferente."

"Entonces amas a Andres o no?" pregunto Phoebe otra vez.

"Estoy muy confundida Phoebe...se que Andres esta llegando en mi corazón, eso es todo lo que se. El es una buena persona y me gusta mucho como me hace sentir."

"Quisas el tiempo cambiara las cosas Helga." comento Phoebe apagando la lámpara de noche.

En ese mismo momento Arnold estaba acostado en su cama mirando el video de baile de Helga y observando el video que le tomo Phoebe con su celular con las fotos. Arnold tenia sus ojos húmedos mirando las bellas imágenes de cuando el tenia a Helga en sus brazos. Su corazón ardía con el pensamiento que ella no lo quería ver jamás.

"No me daré por vencido Helga, no se como lo are... pero tienes que creerme." se dijo a el mismo mientras apagaba su celular y intento en dormir.

Al siguiente día Phoebe y Helga fueron dejadas a la escuela en carro. Gerald y Arnold tomaron el autobús para la escuela. Toda esa noche había sido muy difícil para Arnold no savia que hacer para volver a recuperar la confianza de Helga.

"Como dormiste hermano?" le pregunto Gerald.

"No tengo idea Gerald, me seguía despertando toda lo noche pensando que tal vez lo que paso, fue tan solo una pesadilla. No quería creer que realmente nos paso esa a nosotros." contesto Arnold desganado y con su voz baja.

"Que mala onda viejo. Hoy por la mañana me mando un texto Phoebe diciendo que su mama les daría un ráete a la escuela así que no miraremos a las chicas en el autobús."

Arnold seguía callado recargando su cabeza sobre la ventana. Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado sin energías solo pensaba en lo que había pasado.

"Vas a hablar con Helga hoy Arnold?"

"Tengo que hacerlo Gerald. Helga tiene que saber la verdad."

"Oye viejo tienes el texto original que le mandaste a Susana para que se lo ensenes a Hegal y que veo que el mensaje era para ella."

"No Gerald asta para eso fui un idiota...lo borre."

"Tal vez puedas recuperarlo Arnold."

"No creo anoche estuve viendo como recuperar mensajes borrados y no ay forma"

"Pues hablaremos con los cuates haber si nos pueden ayudar a recuperar el mensaje."

"Supongo." contesto Arnold desanimado.

"Oye Arnold, que crees que allá pasado cuando Helga estaba en la casa de Andres. Digo porque Phoebe dijo que ellos se dirigían a la casa de el."

Arnold soltó un fuerte suspiro de desesperacion "Gerald, enserio esto no me ayuda."

"Oh si perdón hermano."

El autobús los dejo en la escuela y Arnold se despidió de Gerald para apresurarse a los casilleros para encontrarse con Helga y hablar con ella antes que las clases empezaran. Pero la mañana no mejoraba para Arnold cuando encontró a Helga platicando con Andres.

 _No dejare que me la quite_ Penso Arnold llenándose de ansiedad de verlos juntos. Andres inmediatamente se dio cuenta que Arnold se acercaba hacia ellos por las espaldas de Helga. "Arnold viene para acá." le murmuro Andres. Helga abrió sus ojos de espanto y se voltio inmediatamente mirando a Arnold de enfrente.

"Hel-ga...ammm buenos días, quería ver si podríamos hablar hoy en privado."

"No hay nada de que hablar así que...déjame en paz por favor." se voltio Helga dirigiéndose a su casillero.

"Helga no creas en lo que miraste anoche, Susana no quiere que estemos juntos y..."

"Arnold por favor déjame en paz, a mi que me interesa en estar contigo. Anoche tuvimos una doble cita amistosa y nada mas. Aparte tu y Susana eran pajera antes no, así que...que mas da que regresen juntos."

"Nosotros nunca fuimos pareja Helga!" contesto Arnold acernadase mas a ella.

Helga cerro su casillero y le dio la espalda diriguiendose a Andres. "Vamanos a clase campeón." dijo Helga con sus libros entre sus manos. Andres se acerco a Helga mientras caminaban y le murmuro en su oído. "Quieres que le diga algo?"

Helga le contesto muy discretamente "No es necesario."

Arnold POV

Mire como Helga me ignoro y se alejo caminando con Andres mientras se murmuraban cosas. Tenia mis puños cerrados del coraje en verlos juntos secreteándose. Pero estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella quería hacerla sentir que mi amor es sincero y que nunca jugué con sus sentimientos. Me apresure para alcanzarla no me importaba lo que Andrés pensara.*

"Helga mírame a los ojos por favor, tu me conoces a mi y sabes que yo no seria capaz de jugar con tus sentimientos."

Helga se desespero en ver a Arnold caminando a lado de ella "Grábate esto cabeza de maní! Yo no estoy interesada en ti! No me importa en estar contigo! Ni me interesa de lo que tu eres o no eres capaz! Así que trágate tus palabras y aviéntaselas a cualquier otra chava que este dispuesta a ser su Lila, porque yo no!"

"Pero Helga yo se lo que sientes por mi!" le dijo Arnold intentando en agarrar su mano. Pero Helga se la arrebato y se acerco mas a Andrés. "Tu no tienes ni idea que tengo en mi corazón Arnoldo y tantos años que nos hemos conocido y a ti nunca te a importado mi vida y... porque ahora estas tan interesado!? Mejor regresa a como eras antes y ignórame, que para ahorita debes de ser un experto en hacerlo. Vámonos campeón." Helga agarro la mano de Andrés y se apresuro para llegar a la clase dejando a Arnold parado a mitad de camino.

Antes de llegar a la clase Andrés le pregunto a Helga. "Como te sientes?"

"Bien." contesto ella.

"Helga, mejor intenta en relajarte un poco antes de entrar a clase." le sugirió el.

"No ay tiempo para esas cosas Andrés, al rato se me pasa." exclamo Helga entrando a la clase.

La primera clase paso muy lenta para Arnold, el seguía escuchando la voz de Helga gritando en su mente _Yo no estoy interesada en ti! No me importa en estar contigo! Ni me interesa de lo que tu eres o no eres capaz!_ el recuerdo de como se puso Helga no paraba en recordarle lo furiosa que ella estaba con el. Su corazón le seguía diciendo que Helga lo amaba pero su mente le daba la contraria.

Mas tarde durante la hora de lonche Linda y Susana se juntaron para comer. La manera en que Linda miraba a Susana indicaba que no estaba contenta con ella.

"Como pudiste ser tan bruta Susana, no seguiste el plan que teníamos en mente. Porque aventaste a Helga con Andrés! Mi Andrés!" le exclamo Linda molesta por lo que había mirado esa mañana. "Ahora por tu culpa Helga esta bien pescada de Andrés que pinche fuiste enserio."

"Linda controla tu lengua de mal hablada, esa perra de Helga merecía sufrir."

"Oh si, pues ahora a ver como le haces para que Arnold te vuelva a hablar." comento Linda.

"Yo conozco a Arnold y el es capas de perdonar por cualquier cosa. Le daré unos días para que se tranquilice y después le diré de lo arrepentida que estoy por lo que paso y se empezara ablandar después de ahí."

Linda cruzo los brazos "Pues a ver si te funciona tu disque plan de ser la arrepentida."

"Funcionara, yo se que si. Ahora procedemos con plan B para alejar a Andrés de Helga?" agrego Susana con una mirada astuta.

Linda sonrió recordando el plan que las dos ya habían calculado. "Si vamos a hacerlo...nada mas necesitamos a Wolfgang abordé para que todo quede perfecto. Y así Helga podrá terminar sola y amargada como siempre a estado."

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Este capitulo llego un dia mas temprano. Si!**

 **La canción que Andres le canto a Helga es de "Reik" y la canción se llama "Ya quisiera" es una de mis favoritas y cuando la escuche el otro dia dije...ese es Andres cantando.**

 **Y que opinan de la platica que Phoebe tuvo con Helga. Quise poner preguntas que todos ustedes tenían y ver que contestaba Helga, como les parecio las repuestas. Es claro que Helga esta confundida y adolorida no tan solo por sus padres sino ahora también por Arnold. De por si en ver a Arnold tantos años con otras chavas tampoco ayudo. Ay Arnold tienes mucho por hacer para que Helga te hable, quisas tengas que hacer el_con ella. ja ja ja bueno es una pista de lo que pasara.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia asta el próximo capitulo.**


	35. Capitulo 35 Inalcanzable

La cafetería estaba llena de estudiantes comiendo y platicando. Helga estaba sentada con Phoebe terminando de comer cuando llegó Andrés a la mesa con un regalito para ella.

"Hey Helga te traje una Sprite fría."

Helga sonrió "Genial era justo lo que se me antojaba...Oh perdón, Andrés ella es Phoebe mi mejor amiga. Phoebe el es Andrés."

Andrés le agarro la mano a Phoebe cordial mente. "Mucho gusto Phoebe, asta que conozco a la mejor amiga de Helga."

"Oh si...mucho gusto en finalmente conocerte Andrés, Helga me a platicado mucho sobre ti."

Helga inmediatamente voltio con Phoebe demostrándole un mirada de molesta por lo que dijo.Phoebe se dio cuenta que habló de más "oops...perdón quise decir que ya había escuchado sobre ti."

Andrés se carcajeó "También yo de ti Phoebe. En realidad es bueno en saver que alguien muy especial te recuerda." Dijo Andrés mirando a Helga.

A pesar que el comentario de Andrés causó que Helga se chapeara ella se enderezo rápidamente intentando en actuar normal.

"Amm si bueno...que ocupabas Andrés o nada más viniste a dejarme la soda?"

"Vine para ver si ya te sientes mejor, como estabas muy nerviosa por la mañana."

"No estaba nerviosa." Contestó Helga con rapidez.

"Perdón, te sentías incómoda por la mañana entonces...quería ver si ya estabas más tranquila."

"En realidad si Andrés gracias y te quería preguntar...tienes planes hoy por la tarde?"

"Hoy no, porque?"

"Para terminar con el proyecto de una vez."

"Si claro quieres que nos encontremos en la biblioteca otra vez o prefieres que nos vallamos juntos de aquí?"

"Nos podemos ir juntos. Es que ya quiero terminar con el proyecto antes que me ocupe esta semana con ensayos de Volleyball y balle...bueno tú sabes."

"Entiendo Helga. Nos podemos ver en la salida abajo del árbol grande."

Helga se acordó de cuando ella y Arnold se escaparon durante la hora de lonche y agarraron sombra bajo ese mismo árbol.

"Si...está bien, nos podemos ver ahí." Contesto ella con su voz baja.

En eso que se acerca Rhonda a la mesa de ellos.

"Hola Andrés, qué haces aquí cuando puedes estar en mejor compañía en mi mesa." Insinuó Rhonda mientras se acomodaba su pelo enfrente de sus hombros.

"No tienes nada mejor que hacer Rhonda? Ve y molesta a alguien que merece ser fastidiado por ti." Le exigió Helga.

"Helga, Helga...Siempre a la defensiva, pero el día de hoy te vez más irritada todavía que te pasó? Oh ya se...Me enteré que tuviste un encuentro con la zorra de Susana en el cine. Me imagino que lo que ella te enseño te dolió tanto que tuviste que irte corriendo como niña chiflada con su mami."

Helga se levantó de su asiento con ardor en su mirada pero antes que pudiera tocar a Rhonda Andrés la agarro de los hombros y le murmuro en su oído "No vale la pena Helga." Pero ella no podía dejar su coraje atrás quería cachetearla por su comentario.

"Ya con calma tigresa." Dijo Rhonda con una sonrisa. "A mi tampoco me caí bien Susana, ni esa Linda...las dos son como la hiedra, ya picándote son muy difícil de eliminar."

"A que se debe tu visita Rhonda." Preguntó Phoebe muy amablemente.

Rhonda saco tres invitaciones de su bolsa y las puso sobre la mesa. "Para que vean que no soy mala, están invitados a mi Fiesta de Cumpleaños, sera este sábado."

Helga se sentó en silencio teniendo a Andrés a su lado. Phoebe agarro una invitación y la abrió.

"Gracias por la invitación Rhonda." Agradeció Andrés.

"Tienes que ir Andrés y no es necesario que traigas regalo, con tu presencia será suficiente, más aparte tendrás que bailar con la Quinceañera."

Andrés se pasó su mano por su cuello.

"No se si pueda pero..."

"Oh por Dios, tú fiesta será en el barco gran pris!?" Preguntó Phoebe con entusiasmo.

"Si querida, mi papi rentó todo el barco para una fiesta de quince inolvidable. Abra cena. Música, barra libre. Todo."

"Muchas gracias por la invitación Rhonda, cuenta con la presencia mía y de Gerald."

"Estupendo querida y tú Helga irás?" Le pregunto Rhonda.

"No se." Contestó Helga desanimada.

Rhonda se le acercó a Helga casi diciéndole en secreto. "No dejes que Susana tomé lo mejor de ti, demuéstrale que nada te aplasta."

Helga subió su mirada hacia Rhonda. "Iría a tu fiesta Rhonda pero no tengo pareja con quien asistir."

De inmediato contestó Andrés "Iras conmigo Helga."

Rhonda tomó un respiro de desesperación. "Esta bien, conque te presentes Andrés y recuerda...cuando llegue el momento tendrás que bailar conmigo. Bueno, ya me retiro nos vemos después...chao."

Helga voltio con Andrés "Porque le dijiste a Rhonda que iríamos juntos a su fiesta!?"

"Y porque no Helga, estaría bien en que te distraigas un rato. Aparte tú nunca dijiste que no querías ir conmigo."

Helga se le quedó viendo con su ceja levantada. "Esta bien tú ganas campeón. Pero no andes diciendo por ahí que iremos juntos a la fiesta de Rhonda."

"No quieres que las demás sepan que somos amigos?" Preguntó Andrés poniendo una carita de triste.

"No es eso...nada más que no quiero que los demás piense que somos pareja por que no."

"Oh ya veo. No te debería de importar de lo que los demás piensan de ti Helga."

"Nunca me a importado los comentarios de los demás sobre mi personalidad pero sobre _mentiras_ y _rumores falsos_ , si me interesa campeón."

Rhonda se encaminó a la mesa de los muchachos. Gerald platicaba con Josh y Raúl, Harold comía muy tranquilo mientras Arnold estaba serio aparentando en escuchar la plática de Gerald.

"Que callado Arnold." Comento Rhonda parándose a lado de el.

"Ya te dije que no me busques cuando estoy con los cuates chiquita." Dijo Raúl con su rostro de jugador.

"Chiquita tu madre, granuja." Contestó Rhonda .

"Que...que es un granuja?" Pregunto Raul mirando a los demás.

"Como serás de torpe!" Agregó Gerald.

"Que necesitas Rhonda?" Preguntó Arnold serio.

Rhonda puso las invitaciones sobre la mesa.

"Los invito a mi fiesta de cumpleaños este sábado a las 7 de la noche. Tienen que presentar las invitaciones para entrar. Será una fiesta muy exclusiva."

Rhonda miró como Arnold no le puso atención a la invitación.

"No estas interesado en asistir a mi fiesta Arnold?"

"Gracias por la invitacion Rhonda pero no podre ir." Contesto Arnold.

"Porque no? No ay nadie que te detenga a pasar un buen rato."

Gerald miro lo desanimado que se miraba Arnold y quiso ayudarlo "Déjalo en paz Rhonda, Arnold sabrá porque no pueda ir, aparte... quizás yo no pueda ir tampoco."

"Tu novia me acaba de afirmar que irán juntos Gerald." Agregó Rhonda.

"Phoebe dijo eso?"

"Así es y me lo dijo muy emocionada no creo que la quieras desanimar diciéndole que no irán verdad?"

"Rayos! Esta bien...si Phoebe dijo que ahí estaremos entonces cuanta con nosotros Rhonda." Contesto Gerald sin ganas.

"Habrá buena comida en tu fiesta Rhonda?" Preguntó Harold.

"Por su puesto, asta la pregunta ofende y ya hablé con Patty y también me afirmo que ustedes irán Harold.

"En ese caso llegaré con hambre a tu fiesta Rhonda." Termino diciendo Harold.

"Que bueno que todos se presentarán, recuerden de ir de gala, todos los hombre llevaran saco elegante y las damas vestidos de noche. Y Arnold...yo se algo que te interesara en escuchar." Dijo Rhonda dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a el.

"Perdon Rhonda pero ya te dije que no iré." insistió Arnold serio. Rhonda se agacho y le murmuro. "Helga irá acompañada de Andrés, dejaras que el te la quite tan fácilmente?"

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron con interes de escuchar esas palabras. Los muchachos se dieron cuenta que Rhonda le susurro algo que lo intrigo a el. "Depues platicamos Arnold, todavía tenemos que terminar el proyecto. Oh y Gerald...savias que Andres ya lleva un buen rato platicando con tu novia y Helga." Arnold se levanto y voltio a ver la mesa de Helga y miro como Andres le agarro la mano a Helga y le dijo algo muy cercas a ella antes de irse.

"Gracias por la información y la invitación Rhonda pero, si no tienes mas que decir necesitamos que nos dejes para terminar de hablar sobre unas cosas que tu no puedes escuchar."

"Ah si yo entiendo, no es como si me interesara tanto la platica de ustedes Gerald. Bueno los dejo y lleven regalos para mi, será de tarjeta con efectivo...chao." Se retiro Rhonda.

Arnold no paraba de ver la mesa de Helga, Andres ya se había hido dejando a Helga y Phoebe para que terminaran de platicar a solas.

"Siéntate hermano...que no vez que ya se fue." Arnold se sentó y agarro la invitación de Rhonda. "Entonces siempre si iras o que?" pregunto Gerald. Raul, Josh y Harold estaban muy atentos esperando la respuesta de Arnold.

"No dejare a Helga sola en la fiesta y mucho menos en las manos de el." contesto Arnold.

"Asi se dice camarada." exclamo Josh.

"Toma control sobre tu chava Arnold." añadió Raul.

Gerald solamente movió su cabeza de lado a lado diciendo "Eres muy intrépido viejo."

Durante la ultima clase del día Arnold intento en hablar con Helga una vez mas pero ella rápidamente se metió a la clase y lo ignoro por completo. Después de clase Arnold tuvo que apresurarse para encontrarse con Gerald, Raul y Josh para las practicas de basquetbol sin saber que Helga se encontraría con Andrés bajo el mismo árbol donde una vez el estuvo con Helga.

Del otro lado de la escuela, Susana y Linda se encontraron con Wolfgang para hablar con el sobre una proposición.

"Que quieren?" pregunto Wolfgang.

"Se a murmurado por ahí que están interesado en Helga Pataki." dijo Linda son sus manos sobre su cintura.

"Y que tiene?"

"Nosotros te podemos ayudar para alejar a Helga de cualquier chavo que ande tras ella y obligarla, a estar contigo. Estas interesado?" Explico Susana.

"Suena bien...que tienen en mente?"

A lo lejos pero todavía con buena visión estaba Rhonda platicando con Nadine y unas amigas.

"Mira Nadine que vez aya?" Señaló Rhonda.

Nadine se volteó a observar lo que Rhonda le señalaba. "Veo a Susana y linda...platicando con Wolfgang? Que extraño."

"Exactamente Nadine, muy extraño...nada bueno puede salir de lo que nuestros ojos están viendo." Añadió Rhonda

"Que crees que se traen en manos Rhonda?"

"No se Nadine...pero me imagino que muy pronto sabremos." dijo Rhonda con su mirada en ellas.

Mas tarde en la biblioteca Helga y Andrés casi terminaban con el proyecto. Andres quiso tomar un tiempo para poder hablar con Helga sobre lo que Rhonda le había platicado.

"Rhonda dijo que Susana te enseño algo anoche. Eso es cierto?" pregunto Andres.

"Si...es cierto." contesto Helga mientras escribía estando seria.

"Por un momento pensé que Arnold te había dicho algo que te molesto, pero no me imaginaba que era Susana."

"Que importan quien fue." contesto Helga en voz baja.

"Que te enseñó Susana Helga, si no es mucha discreción."

Helga estaba pensando sin decir nada. Andres volvió a comentar. "Me imagino que lo que ella te enseno fue algo muy desagradable."

"No quiero hablar sobre eso campeón. Ya tienes esas notas que ocupamos?"

"Si Helga aquí están...sabes Susana no es de confianza, no deberías de creer nada de lo que ella te haya enseñado o te haya dicho."

Helga seguía escribiendo, repasando las notas que Andres le había dado.

"Helga...eres una persona muy fuerte de un gran corazón y...no me gustaría en verte lastimada por una persona como Susana."

"No me lastimo ella." dijo Helga.

"Entonces...fue Arnold?" pregunto Andrés.

Helga se desespero y miro a Andrés a los ojos y le dijo en voz baja sabiendo que estaban en una biblioteca. "Mira campeón a mi no me lastima nadie, ni Susana, ni Arnold con su dichosa amistad que siempre a tenido con Susana. Los dos pueden estar juntos y desaparecerse, que a mi no me importa y dejémoslo así que como te dije no quiero hablar sobre esto y honestamente, no me gusta en involucrarte en cositas que no importan como estas."

"Entiendo Helga." afirmo Andrés en voz baja dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a los libros.

"Si me entendiste?" pregunto Helga dudosa.

"Creo que si...respeto tu espacio y tu decisión."

"Gracias campeón y cambiando de tema...Que te vas a poner para la fiesta?"

Andres sonrio "Entonces estas feliz de ir conmigo?"

"Claro es una fiesta no, vamos a divertirnos."

"Pero tendré que bailar con Rhonda unas canciones." dijo Andres no muy contento.

"Si pero esta bien, yo los puedo ver de lejos."

"No te pondrás celosa?" pregunto Andrés acercando su rostro al de Helga.

"No campeón, yo no me pongo celosa."

"Si tu lo dices, entonces como te gustaría en verme?"

Helga se enrojeció mientras pensaba "Aaaaah...no se tu."

Andres la seguía mirando a los ojos esperando una respuesta. "Esta bien...me gustaría en verte de traje, del color que quieras, creo que le habías dicho a Rhonda que tenias un saco cris."

"Si tengo uno, entonces traje gris es y tu que te pondrás Helga?"

"Te dejare con el suspenso campeón."

"Que no me vas a decir. Que mala eres."

"Nop...ya cuando sea la fiesta me veras antes no."

"Como vestido de novia." Comento Andrés.

"Como?" pregunto Helga pensando.

"Si que no dicen que el novio no puede ver a la novia vestida asta de la boda. Así me tendrás a mi."

"Casi, casi. Pero quien te dijo eso sobre el vestido de novia?"

"Mi primo cuando se caso, me comento que ya quería ver como se miraba su novia pero que ella no lo dejaba porque era tradición o algo asi."

Helga se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Andrés. "A mi me gustaría que el hombre que yo amo, sea el primero en verme vestida para nuestra boda."

"El hombre que tu amas?...O el que amaras?" Preguntó Andrés confundido.

Helga se puso nerviosa "Yo no amo a nadie! Dije el hombre que llegaré a amar, bueno eso es...si me llegara a casar algún día."

Andrés se quedó callado pensando.

"A ti que campeón...mejor vamos a concentrarnos en los libros."

Andrés POV

La ojos azules de Helga me escondían algo que no podía ver. A pesar de su carácter por afuera en ratos mostraba un dolor y al mismo tiempo un anhelo que no podía explicar. Debo de admitir que cada día me gustaba más. Me agrado como el día anterior pudo confiar en mi lo suficiente para decirme de los problemas que tiene con su familia. Espero que lo que le aya dicho le allá ayudado de algo. Pero Helga en realidad era un misterio para mi. Quería acercarme más hacía Helga pero aveces pienso que ella es como una estrella, con un hermoso brillo e inalcanzable de tocar. Pero tengo tiempo para conocernos mejor...quizás después ella pueda ver algo en mi que no vea en nadie más...y cuando ese día llegue, Helga pueda dejarme entrar en su corazón.

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Que hermoso lo que dijo Andrés me gusto mucho como comparo Helga con una estrella. Quería que Andrés pudiera explicar un poco de lo que el miraba en Helga porque es obvio que ella está lastimada por lo qué pasó. También el intento en hablar con ella de lo que Susana le mostró pero, Helga le dejó claro que no quería hablar sobre ese tema. Es incredible como todo este tiempo no había unido Andrés y Phoebe para que se conocieran formalmente asta este capítulo.**

 **Como les pareció Rhonda y sus invitaciones? Y qué tal lo que ella miró afuera de la escuela.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer mi capítulo y sus comentarios. El próximo capítulo estará fuerte prepárense.**

 **También quiero tomar esta oportunidad para anunciar mi historia nueva solo para adultos para los que no saben todavía.**

 **"Rosa Adición"**

 **Es una pequeña historia caliente sobre Arnold y Helga ️ será muy traviesa llena de cositas interesantes lo vuelvo a repetir para adultos. Esta historia es completamente nueva nada que ver con El tesoro de Arnold. Y la estaré actualizando muy pronto.**


	36. Chapter 36 El enfrentamiento

Helga POV

Después de juntarnos en la biblioteca pasamos por unas raspas y Andres me acompaño asta mi casa. Durante el camino casi no platiqué con el a pesar que el me comentaba sobre sus prácticas de boxeo y las travesuras que hacía su hermanita. Yo intente en mantener una conversación pero, mi mente me seguía guiando a lo que pasó el domingo cuando Arnold y yo nos salimos del cine y...también, lo que había sucedido antes de eso. La imagen de estar bailando con Arnold en el restaurante no me soltaba. Mi encantador príncipe de amor...porque tengo que amarte tanto...no es justo de sentir mi corazón atrapado hacia alguien que jamás puede ser. Yo debería de ser libre y disfrutar mi vida y de explorar nuevos sentimientos con otras personas. Que tienes tu cabeza de balón que no me da paz? Me despedí de Andrés con un simple asta luego. El miró lo callada que había estado y no me dijo nada. Yo se, que lo que me pasó no es su culpa y realmente el no merece en que sea tan callada con el. Cielos! Tengo que descifrar bien mis sentimientos para poder salir de este laberinto sin salida. *

Esa noche el papá de Helga no estaba en la casa y eso no le extrañaba a ella ya que el siempre estaba fueras trabajando o en otros asuntos de comercio. Su mamá llego a su habitación y le toco la puerta.

"Si" contestó Helga

Miriam entró a la habitación de su hija mostrando un aspecto de cansancio.

"Cómo te sientes cariño?"

"Estoy de maravilla Miriam, porque?"

"Es que ya no hablamos desde aquella noche que perdí tu recital y no se qué pasó después que...te pego Bob."

"No pasó nada Miriam, te mande un texto que estaría con mi amiga Phoebe el domingo por la noche...que no lo miraste?"

"Si lo mire Helga, te quería llamar para platicar contigo pero pensé que estarías ocupada con tu mejor amiga y no quise molestarte"

"Oh gracias que considerada eres sobre eso Miriam y sobre mi recital ahí si te valió papa verdad."

"Lo siento hija, realmente no fue mi intención en no presentarme. Me imaginó que bailaste hermoso."

"Supongo Miriam, la verdad yo siempre pongo todo mi empeño hacia las cosas que me apasionan, como el baile. Pero tú debes de saver mucho sobre eso."

"A que te refieres Helga?"

"Le pones mucho empeño a la botella, no."

"Helga tú sabes que yo intento en..."

"No es suficiente Miriam, necesitas ayuda profesional y yo te estado diciendo muchas veces y me ignoras, no te importa!"

"Esta bien Helga intentare en registrarme en un centro de ayuda."

"Si Miriam! Hablas en serio!?"

"Claro Helga. Como va todo en la escuela?"

"Bien la drama de siempre supongo."

"Que tipo de drama hija."

"Nada que tu pudieras entender Miriam. Y...me invitaron a una fiesta de cumpleaños para este sábado haber si tu o Bob pueden darme un ráete."

"Si Helga cuanta con eso solo mándame un texto con la fecha y la hora para ponerlo en mi calendario." Miriam camino hacia la puerta de Helga. " Buenas noches cariño descansa."

"Buenas noches...mamá ." le contesto Helga tímida por decirle así.

Ya estando todas la luces apagadas para dormir Helga pensaba en ver su celular. Se metió a una opción para números bloqueados y consideró en desalquilar el numero de Arnold. Ya que lo había bloqueado la noche que se fue del cine. "Que hacer? Si le quito el bloqueo a Arnold recibiré todos los mensajes que me mando...y si los leo, le podre creer como dijo Phoebe? " Helga seguía mirando su celular pensando que hacer. "No mejor lo dejo bloqueado, para que me lastimo mirando sus mensajes y descifrando cual es cierto y cual es...una mentira." Helga apago su lámpara de noche y se dormido.

Esa noche Helga se miraba sola en la escuela, los pasillos eran oscuros con tinieblas, seguía observando a su alrededor sin poder ver nada. De pronto escucho el sonido incomparable de serpientes cascabeles. Casi podía escuchar como la víboras se deslizaban sobre el suelo frio de la escuela. Los pasillos se estaban haciendo cada vez mas reducidos mientras ella corría en diferentes direcciones para encontrar la salida. El sonido de las serpientes la seguían con cada pasillo que ella recorría. No había escapatoria para ella. A lo lejos miro a Arnold parado extendiendo su mano hacia ella mientras le decía "Helga yo conozco una salida ven sígueme."

"Arnold!" grito Helga con desesperación intentando en llegar a donde el estaba. Mientras ella mas se apresuraba mas lejos se le hacia en llegar a donde el estaba.

"Arnold!Espérame por favor no te vallas sin mi!" le imploro Helga con poco aliento en su boca.

Arnold la miro con lagrimas en sus ojos diciendo "Helga...para que te ayudo si como quieras tu no me crees. Estas dejando que esas serpientes de acorralen en tu vida. Y, yo solo te estoy lastimando mas...es mejor en hacer lo que tu dijiste y retirarme de tu vida."

"No Arnold espera!Yo te creo mi príncipe azul!" le rogaba Helga en desesperación.

Las tiniebla fueron alejando a Arnold cada vez mas, su voz se escuchaba a una larga distancia. "Si tu me crees Helga...déjame brillar en tu corazón." Helga miro su pecho y vio como una luz blanca brillante brotaba de su corazón desluciéndose en todo su ser.

"ARNOOOOOOLD!" se levanto Helga con un gran llanto, faltándole el aire en su pecho. Miro a su alrededor y estaba en su recamara sola y oscura. Todavía podía sentir esa desesperación en su pecho. Su rostro está cubierto en sudor. Agarro su celular y miro la hora 3:15am inmediatamente se metió a las opciones de bloqueo y le quito la restricción al numero de Arnold. Helga pensó que al quitar la restricción de su celular el teléfono se llenaría de textos que Arnold le envió ese día, lamentablemente Helga se dio cuenta que su celular había borrado todos esos mensajes que el mando. "No se si Arnold me mando mensajes esa tarde o que fue lo que me envió quizás después llegaran eso mensajes. Helga cerro sus ojos y pensó en su sueño. "Sera que Arnold dijo la verdad sobre el texto que le envió a Susana?" Pensaba Helga sin poder dormir, pasó una hora cuando finalmente se quedo dormida.

Al dia siguiente Helga tomo el autobús con Phoebe y le platico sobre su sueño.

"Helga debes de creerle a tu sueño, yo he leído que cuando duermes abres tu inconciente y tu mismo espíritu te puede dar mensajes de lo que pasara o sobre a quien debes creer o desconfiar."

Helga miro como Arnold y Gerald se sentaron juntos. Arnold se miraba serio hablando con Gerald y no voltio a verla a ella. Helga todavía estaba muy confundida por todo lo que había sucedido pero ahora ya tenia un presentimiento, que tal vez ella se había equivocado en creerle a Susana. Después que se bajaron de la camión Helga se encamino a su casillero, se apresuro para no toparse con Arnold. Tan solo el pensamiento de verlo a sus ojos la espantaba. Cuando llego a su casilleron miro un sobre que decía Helga. Por un momento ella pensó que tal vez Arnold le había dejado algo y lo abrió con entusiasmo. En decepción encontró una foto de Arnold y Susana muy juntitos en el pasillo de la escuela. En la foto se miraba como que Arnold la estaba agarrando de la mano. "Criminal cuando se terminara esta pesadilla!" exclamo Helga con enojo.

"Hey Helga buenos días...como amaneciste." le pregunto Andres llegando a su casillero.

Helga tomo aire lentamente intentando en mantener su calma. "Si diría bien estaría mintiendo." le contesto ella desanimada.

En ese momento se le acerco Linda "Hola Helga, recibiste la tarjeta que te dejo Susana? Ella quería que tu supieras la verdad de lo que esta pasando entre ella y Arnold para que no te sintieras engañada."

"No me interesa nada de lo que tú o Susana me quieran decir!" contesto Helga cerrando su casillero con fuerza.

"Oh no, entonces porque te fuiste corriendo del cine cuando Susana de enseño el texto que Arnold le envió. Mmmmm...déjame lo pienso. Oh si, dijo Susana que te fuiste casi llorando toda furiosa. Mira Andres, es bueno que también tu sepas que Helga esta jugando contigo y deberías de alejarte de ella. La verdad es que ella no merece tu amistad..." Los brazos se le aguadaron a Helga y se le cayeron sus libros. Ella se agacho para levantarlos pero Linda puso su pie arriba de uno de ellos muy despistadamente mientras le seguía diciendo a Andres. "Helga quiere estar con Arnold y contigo al mismo tiempo, deberías de conocer bien las personas a tu alrededor. Yo nada mas quiero lo mejor para ti."

Andres se agacho para ayudarle a Helga con los libros mirando lo destrozada que se miraba. "Yo me encargo de esto Helga tu adelántate a la clase." le sugerido Andrés con una sonrisa suave. "Ella esta mintiendo Andrés yo no estoy jugando con tus sentimientos." le contesto Helga estando agachada. "Yo se." le respondió el con una dulce mirada. "Anda apresúrate a la clase no te preocupes sobre ella." le afirmo Andrés.

Helga se levanto y se apresuró para llegar a su clase, Linda la iba a seguir pero Andres se le atravesó deteniéndole el pasada. "Que haces Andrés que no ves que ella merece en que alguien le diga sus verdades en su cara?"

"Tu quien eres Linda para estar sacando verdades de los demás cuando tu no eres honesta con nadie." Le dijo Andrés con firmeza.

"De que estas hablando?" le pregunto Linda con un tono de voz sarcástico.

"Desde el primer día de escuela me has estado presionando para que salga contigo Linda. Al principio pensé que eras una chava honesta pero estaba equivocado y con lo que mire que le hiciste hoy a Helga, confirmó lo que pensaba de ti."

"Yo no se de que estas hablando!?" Le contestó Linda con su voz sarcástica.

Andres se le acerco mirándola a sus ojos "Si sabes. Ahora deja de molestar a Helga porque la única que se esta viendo mal eres tu y tu amiga." se voltio Andrés dándole su espalda mientras se retiraba.

"Me las pagarás Helga." murmuró Linda con coraje entre sus dientes.

Arnold POV

Esa mañana me moría de ganas en acercarme a Helga y decirle tantas cosas. Pero presentía que mis palabras iban a ser en vano, tenia que buscar el momento perfecto para poder comunicarme bien con ella sin tener el tiempo sobre nosotros. Helga tenia que saber la verdad de lo que paso en el cine y ella tiene que saver que tanto la amo. Mire a Helga entrar a la clase, sus ojos hermosos azules estaban cansados y húmedos como si tuviera mucho sentimiento por dentro que no podía sacar. Quería ayudarla y preguntarle si había algo que yo pudiera hacer para que estuviera mejor. Pero Helga ni me dirigió la mirada cuando paso por mi escritorio sentándose atrás de mi. Sentía unas ansias de levantarme, abrazarla y besarla asta sanar todo su dolor pero no podía. Mis manos me sudaban urgiéndome en que hiciera algo por ella. Me voltee rápidamente y le pregunte "Todo bien Helga?" Ella seguía en silencio mirando sus libros sobre su escritorio no podía ni levantar su mirada a verme. "Helga estas bien, ay algo que yo pueda hacer?" le pregunte de nuevo con mi voz baja casi murmurándole para que nadie mas escuchara. Pero a pesar de mi esfuerzo en animarla ella seguía sería, su silencio me atormentaba. Helga sintiéndose bien me pudo haber gritado diciendo Déjame en paz cabeza de balón o algo así ...pero esta mañana ni para reclamarme podía. Me sentí inútil no podía hacer nada por ella, ahí tenia en frete de mi a mi hermoso tesoro que yo amaba y no podía hacer nada por ella. Mi pecho se eguito mientras me voltee para enfrente de la clase. Que era lo que Helga escondía? Sera que alguien le dijo algo que causo que se pusiera así? Justo antes que el timbre sonara Andrés entro a la clase y pasando por el escritorio de Helga, le dijo algo en voz baja, pero yo alcance a escuchar. El dijo, hablaremos en la hora de lonche ya no te preocupes. Ahora que esta pasando? Será que Andrés sabe algo de ella que yo no este enterado? Que esta pasando entre ellos? Sera posible que Andres me robe el corazón de ella?*

Durante la hora de lonche Helga le dijo a Phoebe que tenia que hablar con Andrés sobre unas cosas. Phoebe acepto y le mando un mensaje a Gerald para que ellos dos pudieran terminar de comer lonche juntos. Gerald miro su celular y leyó el texto de Phoebe. "Ahí los dejo camaradas me voy con mi chava." anuncio Gerald en su mesa de amigos.

A Arnold le extraño que Phoebe comiera con Gerald, ella siempre acompañaba a Helga. Arnold se levanto de su silla y miro hacia la mesa de Helga, viendo Phoebe sola. En donde esta Helga? Se pregunto Arnold. De repente la miro, Helga tenia sus charola de comida en sus manos y se sentaba en una mesa aparte con Andrés. Arnold no paraba de mirarlos, todo en su cuerpo le urgía en que se encaminara a donde estaba Helga para alejar a Andrés de ella.

"Que pasa Arnold te están robando tu chava?" comento Raul mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa.

"No le digas nada Raul, que no vez que esta asta la..."

"Ya paren ustedes dos!" exclamo Arnold con la mirada molesta.

En una mesa del otro lado de la cafetería Helga y Andres platicaban. "Que bueno que aceptaste mi invitación en que platicáramos hoy Helga." le agradeció Andrés.

"De nada campeón, yo se que estado muy callada ultimadamente y me avergüenza mucho que hayas escuchado los comentarios estúpidos de Linda y..."

"Esta bien Helga, yo se como es Linda y...se como eres tu."

"Pero lo que dijo ella que yo estaba jugando contigo son puras mentiras!"

Andres le agarro la mano a Helga y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo "Helga yo se que tu eres muy sincera, y a pesar de que tu carácter toma lo mejor de ti en ocasiones, tu as demostrada una fortaleza que me atrae mucho. En realidad Helga, me gustas mucho, como te había comentado antes...no tienes que contestarme nada. Solo quiero que tu lo sepas. Yo no se que tienes en tu corazón y respeto tus sentimientos...por ahora me consuelo en que seamos amigos y...en que puedas seguir confiando en mi, como lo hiciste el domingo. Tu pudiste expresarte conmigo sobre los retos que sufres día a día en tu hogar y me ciento muy honrado que tu me hayas podido hablar sobre eso. Lo que Linda intento en decirme hoy por la mañana no importa, y tampoco debería de importarte a ti. Si tu sabes en tu corazón que todo lo que ella dijo eran mentiras, que te apuras. Déjalas que hablen...mientras mas atención les pongas mas te van a molestar."

"Tienes razón Andres...no debería de pensar en las mentiras que ellas digan. _Mentiras_..."Helga se acordó del sueño y lo que Arnold le dijo Helga... _para que te ayudo si como quieras tu no me crees. Estas dejando que esas serpientes de acorralen en tu vida_. "Entonces lo que Susana dijo eran mentiras...todo lo que ellas dicen son mentiras." Murmuro Helga.

Andres le sonrió mientras le seguía agarrando la mano. "Ya estas mejor?" le pregunto el.

Helga lo abrazo fuertemente "Campeón eres un amor!"

"Uhg...como...escuche bien?" pregunto Andrés con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

En el momento que Arnold miro como Helga abrazo a Andres con cariño le ardió su estomago del coraje. Inmediatamente se dejo ir a donde estaba Helga pero antes de poder llegar a ella, Gerald lo abrazo fuertemente y lo jalo asta afuera de la cafetería en un pasillo entre el gimnasio y los baños que estaba solitario.

"Que tienes en tu mente viejo!?" le exclamo Gerald.

"Déjame pasar Gerald no puedo permitir que Andrés me la robe así!" Arnold levanto su voz en desesperación.

"Robarte que, si Helga ni siquiera es tu novia! Oh acaso ya le preguntaste si quiere ser tu novia!?"

El comentario dejo a Arnold con sus ojos abiertos en decepcion. "Le quería preguntar en la doble cita Gerald pero...no encontré la oportunidad en decirle, Helga se miraba molesta conmigo por algo."

"Oye viejo que no as mirado que Helga siempre esta molesta contigo! Cuando te vas a dar cuenta de eso!?"

"Que quieres decir Gerald?"

Gerald soltó un suspiro de cansado "Mira Arnold, no me gustaría ser yo el que te tenga que decir esto pero...quizás deberías de aceptar que Helga está mejor con Andrés que contigo hermano."

"Que!? Que tipo de consejo es ese!?"

"El tipo que deberías de aceptar...mírala Arnold!"

Arnold la miró atreves de la ventanilla de la puerta de la cafetería. Sus ojos se entristecieron viendo a Helga sonreír mientras platicaba con Andrés.

"Ya la miraste bien hermano." Comentó Gerald. "Tengo que decir más?"

"No Gerald, tienes razón." Se retiro Arnold por el pasillo de la clase. La campana sonó anunciando que el lonche se había terminado.

Gerald miró tristemente como su mejor amigo se alejaba melancólico con su cabeza hacia abajo.

El resto del día fue insoportable para Arnold. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. Los recuerdes de todas las veces que convivió con Helga. La mudanza, sus coqueteos hacia ella. Su escapada hacia el planetario, el recital viéndola bailar espléndidamente. El baile lento en donde el pudo disfrutar a Helga entre sus brazos. Y como olvidar todas las veces que se besaron. Desde ese primer beso tímido en el salón asta el beso intenso del planetario el único lugar en donde Helga liberó toda su pasión hacia el. Arnold cerraba sus ojos durante la clase y todavía podía sentir los labios calientes de Helga acariciando su boca. No podía imaginarse que jamás volvería a besarla. La imagen de ver a Helga abrazando a Andrés lo desesperaba. No podía aguantar en pensar que el se quedaría con ella. "Tengo que hablar con Helga y decirle todo lo que a pasado... y lo que quiero para nosotros."

Arnold sacaba su celular entre classes y leía una y otra vez el texto que Helga le mando hace unos días.

- _Notas de agua fresca que dan tús palabras. Poco a poco esfuman la flama de suplicio en mi. A pesar de la intensa neblina que llena mis ojos, tu mi príncipe amado, me iluminas de ti.-_

"Oh Helga déjame iluminarte tu corazón." Se murmuraba Arnold entre suspiros.

Arnold savia que después de la última clase del día era cuando podía intentar en hablar con ella. Ese día el no tenía práctica de basketball y quería aprovechar para encontrarse con ella. Llego Arnold a la clase y Helga seguía seria con el. El reloj se movía pasivamente para Arnold, demostrándole que hasta el tiempo estaba en su contra. La ansiedad de querer hablar con ella lo atormentaba, ya quería que la clase se acabara. Finalmente sonó la campana y Helga se levantón de su asiento casi apurada en asearlo y se encaminó rápidamente a su casillero. Arnold tuvo que luchar contra la multitud de estudiantes que pasaban por el pasillo para poder alcanzarla. Casi llegando a donde estaba ella que ve a Andrés.

"No puede ser porque se sigue metiendo con Helga!" Murmuro Arnold con cólera. Aun así el se acercó hacia ella, mostrando desesperación en poder verla un poco.

"Helga...necesitamos hablar, dame unos minutos para poder explicarte."

"Ya no ay nada que decir Arnold." Contesto Helga seria sin mirarlo.

"Helga...tienes que saver que Susana maquilló ese texto. En realidad ese mensaje era para ti."

"Arnold por favor como te dije, ya no tienes que explicarme nada. Ahora déjame por favor."

Arnold le agarro la mano a Helga intentando en detenerla a mitad de camino para poder verla a sus ojos. "Helga por favor mírame." Pero ella savia, que los ojos verdes de Arnold eran su debilidad. "Arnold por favor, no me quiero enojar suéltame." Le imploro Helga casi afligida en hacerlo.

"Helga mírame a los ojos cuando me hablas por favor."

Arnold POV

Yo savia que los ojos de Helga no podían esconderme nada. Tenía ella que decirme que no me amaba mirándome para así darme cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero ella me evitaba la mirada. Mostrando lo que puedo jurar como miedo en verme. Más me angustiaba en tenerla en frente de mi y saver que su corazón me pertenecía y ella no quería verlo. *

"Déjame en paz Arnold, ahora no es el momento!" Le gritó Helga desesperándose por la persistencia de el.

Arnold le volvió a agarrar la mano pero esta vez Andrés se la arrebató. "Que no entiendes que no quiere hablar contigo! Déjala en paz!" Le advirtió Andrés.

Arnold se enfureció y lo empujó a los casilleros. "NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER CON HELGA!" Le gritó Arnold mostrando ardor en su mirada.

Andrés se levantó y con gran rapidez agarró a Arnold de la camiseta para darle un golpe en su rostro. Causando que Arnold levantara su puño cerrado listo para defenderse.

"QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!" Gritó el director de la escuela, todos los estudiantes se esparcieron.

Los dos jóvenes rápidamente se soltaron.

"NOMBRES!?" Exigió el director.

"Arnold Philip Shortman"

"Andrés Cooper"

Contestaron los jóvenes mientras se ajustaban sus camisetas que se habían jalado.

"Tienen detención, por dos horas después de escuela! Salón 525 los quiero aya ahora!" Los dirigió el director.

Helga POV

Miraba a mi cabeza de balón desesperado en hablar con migo. Pero no podía,necesitaba tiempo para unir el rompecabezas que estaba intentando en descifrar. Sentía como mi mente me daba vueltas con tantas cosas que había pasado en ese día. Necesita tener toda la imagen completa de poder hablar con Arnold. Pero el me seguía repitiendo que quería hablar con migo en ese momento, para mi ya no era necesario. Yo estaba comprendiendo que todo era parte de una trampa de ellas, en donde yo caí. Arnold me seguía diciendo que lo mirara a sus ojos pero no podía. Savia que en el momento que lo haría me iba a perder más en su mirada. En un momento de desesperación le grité a Arnold que me dejara en paz. Ahí fue cuando Andrés le arrebató mi mano de la de el, exigiéndole que me dejara en paz. Arnold miró a Andrés de una manera que yo en mi vida nunca me pude haber imaginado y lo empujó violentamente a los casilleros diciendo " _NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER CON HELGA!"_ Criminal! Arnold estaba furioso, el chico tranquilo que yo conocía había cambiado, por un momento me acorde de aquella vez que el estaba enojado con todos después que lo asaltaron... esa misma mirada de enojo de aquellos años había regresado. Y todo era mi culpa, parecía que todo lo que hacía estaba mal. Ahora Arnold y Andrés estaban bajo detención por mis acciones. Criminal Helga! Lo debiste haber manejado todo diferente.*

Helga tenía practica de Volleyball esa tarde y se apresuró para llegar al gimnasio antes que la regañara el entrenador.

Arnold POV

Los minutos eran eternos en el salón de detención. Las imagines de Helga en mi mente no me dejaban tranquilizarme. Me la imaginaba estando a lado de Andres por una mentira. Yo savia que lugar tenia yo en su corazón, lo sentia. Lo que no podia entender era que la impedia en estar conmigo. El beso que nos dimos bajo las estrellas me demostró fisicamente ese amor que ella siente por mi. Esa passion caliente que libero su beso me confirmo lo que yo ya savia. Que Helga me ama intensamente. Pero de pronto todo cambio con ella, se detuvo por completo. Como si alguien o algo la impidiera que me demostrara que me ama. Durate la doble cita Helga estaba molesta conmigo, todavia no se porque, pero apesar de su enojo yo pude encontrar el momento para tranquilizarla en mis brazos cuando bailamos. Ese es el momento cuando siento que Helga esta dispuesta a todo por mi. Ese era el momento cuando yo podia hablar con ella. Pero como siempre el tiempo nunca esta a nuestro favor. Helga es mi delirio, la veo tan hermosa llena de una pasión de sentimientos que quiero probar una y otra vez y no puedo. Mi Corazon me palpitaba en mi pecho gritandome que no la dejara ir, que luchara por ella a todo costo. Pero mi mente me seguia diciendo las palabras de Gerald. " _quizás deberías de aceptar que Helga está mejor con Andrés que contigo hermano_." Como podia mi mejor amigo decirme eso? Que era lo que el miraba que yo no podia aceptar? Los minutos seguian pasando ya queria salir de ese lugar para buscarla, yo savia que Helga tenia volleyball ese dia. Y estaba pensando en encontrarla despues de su practica. *

Ya mero se terminaba las dos horas del castigo y el maestro todavía no regresaba al salón. Mientras tanto Andrés texteaba con Helga.

"Ya mero sales Andres que bueno." - Helga

"Si, estas dos horas son duras pero en testear contigo al final lo hace todo mejor ." - Andres

"Lo siento mucho que estes ahí, me siento culpable " Helga

"No debes de sentirte mal Helga. Yo decidí en ayudarte y si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo volvería hacer."

"Como quiera me siento mal por lo qué pasó." -Helga.

"Tan mal como para salir conmigo hoy ;) "

"Ah no...tengo mucha tarea que hacer campeón"

":(" - Andrés

"Por favor no exageres." - Helga

"En realidad también yo tengo mucha tarea que hacer pero estaba dispuesto en desvelarme con tal de salir contigo un rato."

"Gracias pero no gracias prefiero que hagas tu tarea y que te duermas temprano." - Helga.

"Ahora si me siento castigado." - Andrés

"Castigado por dormir temprano no lo creo. Aparte, que no vamos a ir juntos a la fiesta de Rhonda este sábado "

":D si ya quiero que sea sábado. Te demostraré que puedo bailar."

"Oh si...pues también yo tengo mis movimientos campeón...quizás yo termine enseñándote a ti." - Helga.

"Quizás. Ya veremos ;) "

"Entonces te pondrás más guapa de lo que ya estás para mi el sábado." - Andrés

"Hey. Somos nada más amigos...recuerdas." - Helga

"Por supuesto Helga, te pregunto de la manera más amistosa posible."

"Ay que innocence amigo tengo." - Helga

" :D " - Andrés

"Entonces ya terminaste con las prácticas de Volleyball?" -Andrés

"Si pero estaremos aquí otra media hora más creo, el entrenador nos está dando el discurso sobre lo que pasará en los partidos de estas próximas semanas. Es súper aburrido." -Helga

"Escuchó al maestro afuera de la puerta. Después hablamos * _besos_ * " -Andrés

"Somos amigos recuerda "

";) " - Andrés

Arnold POV

Solo faltaban cinco minutos para que la detención se terminara. Me templaba la pierna de la ansiedad que sentía. Andrés se había sentado en el escritorio de enfrente mientras yo estaba sentado atrás. El maestro se había salido los últimos treinta minutos del salón y durante ese tiempo miraba como Andrés estaba testeando con Alguien. No sabia con quien pero sonreía mucho y en momentos se chapeaba un poco. Mendigo...de seguro estaba testeando con Helga, mi Helga. Solo en pensar que el se estaba comunicando con ella me daba cólera en mi estómago. Mis manos me empezaron a sudar de la desesperación. Quería agarrar su celular y tirárselo al basurero*

El maestro regresó a la clase y dejó ir a todos los estudiantes. Andrés fue el último es salirse del salón. Como era tarde todos los estudiantes ya se habían retirado. Los pasillos estaban completamente solos. Andrés estaba apunto de salirse de la escuela cuando se le atravesó el puño de Arnold en su rostro.

El golpe que le dio Arnold lo azoto al suelo.

"ESO ES POR HABERTE METIDO ENTRE HELGA Y YO!" Le gritó Arnold con furia en su mirada.

Andrés se levantó rápidamente y le pegó a Arnold en su cara aventándolo contra los casilleros del impacto. "HELGA NO ES TUYA!" Le exclamó Andrés.

Arnold movió su cabeza de lado a lado quitándose lo mareado. "EL CORAZÓN DE ELLA ME PERTENECE!" Respondió Arnold estirando su brazo para pegarle a Andrés en su quijada. Pero Andrés esquivo el impacto e intento en pegarle a Arnold en su abdomen. La agilidad de bloquear golpes le ayudó a Arnold y no se dejó pegar por el. Arnold ágilmente acomodó su pierna atrás de la pierna de Andrés y pegándole en su pecho lo tumbó al suelo. "HELGA SIEMPRE ME A AMADO!" Agrego Arnold al final con firmeza en su voz.

Estando Andrés en el suelo le gritó "SI TANTO TE A AMADO ENTONCES POR QUE NO ES TU NOVIA! SERÁ PORQUE TÚ NO LA QUERÍAS ANTES!"

Las palabras de Andrés le llegaron a Arnold con gran intensidad quedándose pasmado con sus ojos abiertos.

Andrés se levantó lentamente mirando a Arnold pensativo con su mirada hacia abajó y le dijo. "A como yo lo veo...tú nunca le pusiste atención...asta ahora que yo le empecé a hablar. Solo quieres la atención de ella, a ti en realidad no te importa Helga."

"Claro que me importa! Yo la amo tanto como ella a mi!"

"Como sabes que Helga te ama!?" Le pregunto Andrés.

Arnold se acordó de todas las beses que el beso a Helga y la manera inolvidable en que ella lo miraba. Más el beso de pasión que Helga le entregó a él bajo las estrellas demostrando su amor. Helga le había demostrado a Arnold sus verdaderos sentimientos en las pistas más íntimas entre ellos dos, hermoso recuerdos de amor que Arnold no le contaría a nadie, mucho menos a Andrés.

Andrés se acercó a Arnold con su mirada firme en el. "Te dejaré algo muy en claro Arnold. Helga es muy especial para mi y ella confía en mi lo suficiente para hablarme sobre sus problemas..."

"Helga tiene problemas?" Preguntó Arnold con su mirada angustiada.

Andrés movió su cabeza en desaprobación "sabias que Linda y Susana la an estado molestando?"

Arnold se quedó pensando. "No...pero Susana le enseñó a Helga un texto que yo nunca le envié."

"Pues hoy en la mañana Linda se burló de Helga sobre un sobre que le dejó Susana pegado en su casillero. No se que se tramen esas dos pero se que están contra Helga. Más aparte ella tiene que lidiar con otros problemas."

"Que otros problemas!?" Preguntó Arnold concertado.

"Eso es algo que ella confió en mi. Como se ve que no la conoces. Mira Arnold el día en que Helga me diga que te ama, y que ya no puede ser mi amiga yo estaré dispuesto en respetar su decisión, la de ella! No la tuya! Pero... si tú me sigues buscando no me detendré en quitarte de mi camino." Andrés agarro su mochila que estaba tirada en el suelo y se salió de la escuela dejando a Arnold en el pasillo con sus pensamientos.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde Helga salió de su práctica de Volleyball. Los padres de las jovencitas llegaron rápido a levantarlas. Helga le estaba marcando a su mamá para ver cuando la iba a levantar. Si Miriam no le contestaba ella estaba dispuesta en caminar para tomar el camión. Helga seguía esperando a su mamá en una parte de la escuela menos deshabitada. A Miriam no le gustaba manejar entre el tráfico así que Helga la esperaba en una área más despejada de autos. El tiempo pasaba y su mamá no llegaba. "Criminal! En donde estará esa mujer!?" Se quejaba Helga.

De pronto sintió una mano sobre su boca y otra en su cintura. La persona jalo a Helga de espaldas a una abertura reducida entre dos edificios que estaba oscura. "Shhhhh..." le señaló la persona. Helga seguía sin saver quien la tenía abrazada de espaldas. En ese momento pasó Wolfgang y su pandilla por el camino en donde Helga esperaba a su mamá.

"En donde está!?" Preguntó Wolfgang

"No se aquí estaba hace un minuto." Dijo su amigo.

"Búsquenla debe de estar por aquí. No se escapará tan fácilmente!" Ordenó Wolfgang con coraje por no ver a Helga. Los chicos buscaron al rededor pero no la miraban ni a la persona que la había jalado en el callejón reducido.

Helga seguía sin poder hablar con la mano de la persona desconocida sobre su boca. Mirando como Wolfgang y su pandilla se cansaron de buscar y se alejaron del área.

La persona soltó a Helga dejando que ella se pudiera voltear para ver al extraño que la había escondido de un posible mal encuentro con Wolfgang.

Helga abrió sus ojos pasmada en ver la persona que la ayudó a esconderla. "Brainy eres tú?"

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Este capítulo valió por dos.** **Espero que les aya gustado. Muchas cosas pasaron en este capítulo en donde empezar.**

 **El sueño de Helga definitivamente le abrió los ojos a ella lo suficiente para desbloquear el número de Arnold. Segundo lo que Andrés le dijo a Linda Wow! No se ustedes pero a mi me encantó. Y tercero la plática y pelea entre Arnold y Andrés estuvo fuerte. Andrés le dijo a Arnold una verdad que le llegó a Arnold y es cierto...Arnold no le demostró a Helga que la quería antes.** **Parece que la llama de Helga en el corazón de Arnold fue creciendo poco a poco con los años...asta que explotó.**

 **Ahí está esa palabra otra vez ️;) ja ja ja**

 **Y al final Brainy llego. Si se acuerdan Brainy saludo a Helga en el primer día de escuela bueno casi fue un saludo.**

 **Craig Bartlett ponía a Brainy en los momentos menos esperados y yo quise seguir esa tradición. Aparte Brainy tiene algo muy especial para Helga * _wink wink*._ lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo. :o**

 **Dejen un comentario o sus pregunta.**

 **Alguien me pregunto que si mi historia tendrá 100 capítulos la respuesta es no, tendrá 99 :D JA JA Es una broma... no será una historia tan larga, amenos que ustedes lo quieran así ;) .**

 **Saludos a todos!**


	37. Chapter 37 Es parte de mi

_grrrrrssssss..._

 _grrrrrssssss..._

"Brainy que haces aquí!?" Preguntó Helga con su rostro sorprendido.

El chico salió de la sombra mirando tímidamente a Helga. "Aaaaa...Nada."

"No me digas que nada! Qué diablos hacías ahí escondido Brainy!? Y cómo savias que Wolfgang me buscaría aqui?"

" _Gggrrrsss_ , Escuche...a unas chicas hablando, de ti...y no me gusto, lo que planeaban, así que..."

"De que chicas hablas Brainy?"

"Aammmm...no sé."

Helga se desesperó "Bueno eso no me ayuda verdad! Necesito saber quien estaba hablando sobre mi Brainy!"

Brainy se le quedó mirando a Helga con una cara de regañado. "No sé...pero... las grabe." Brainy saco su celular de su pantalón y se lo entregó a Helga.

En el video aparecía Linda hablando con Susana debajo de las gradas en el gimnasio, parecía que Brainy esta grabando desde arriba con la cámara apuntando hacia abajo, pero se miraba claramente que eran ellas dos conversando.

-Ya te confirmo Wolfgang cuando se encontrara con Helga?- pregunto Susana

-Si ya me dijo que hoy después de escuela la encontraría en un lado donde luego ella esperar a su mama después de practicas o algo así.- Respondía Linda.

-Qué bueno, entonces Wolfgang se llevara a Helga a un lado solitario para aparentar que están juntos. Tiene a alguien que le tome fotos para cuando el esté con Helga?- Preguntó Susana.

-Si me dijo que su amigo le tomara las fotos y estando ahí con ella le dirá que tiene que ser su novia o dejara que toda la escuela vea las fotos para que todos sepan lo puta que ella es-

Susana se carcajeo. -Perfecto. Eso es lo que merece por estar saliendo con Arnold. La muy pendeja se creyó la historia que Arnold me había envió el texto-

\- Yo no se como no borraste ese texto que te envió Arnold dirigido a Helga confesándole su disque amor. Si yo lo hubiera recibido por error de inmediato lo hubiera borrado del coraje en verlo-

-Si, pero yo fui mas inteligente y guarde el texto por si llegara a ocuparlo para algo importante y ya vez...si lo ocupe pude cambiar el nombre de Helga y lo remplace por el mío utilizando el sistema de cambio tech.-

-Ya quiero ver las fotos de Wolfgang calentándose con Helga.- Se burlaba Linda.

El video paro ahí, Helga cerro sus ojos del coraje y sentimiento por lo que había mirado. "No puedo creer que ellas querían hacerme tanto daño y todo porque Arnold me quiere...ohhh mi cabeza de balón me envió un texto confesando sus sentimientos... y lo envió al teléfono equivocado, pero iba dirigido a mí. Oooh mi encantador Romeo, tu corazón tan noble hacia tus sentimientos recordándome en tus momentos más solitarios. Como fue que ese dulce mensaje de amor pudo caer en las manos de la peor bruja de este mundo. Y...yo lastimando tu sincero corazón con mis palabras, con mis acciones. Todo este tiempo tú me hablaste con la voz de la verdad, eco de lo más puro que tiene tu corazón. Ohhhh Arnold! Arnold!"

" _grrrrrssssss_..."

Helga abrió sus ojos espantada recordando que Brainy estaba enfrente de ella muy atento a todo lo que decía.

Helga se le acercó a Brainy poniéndole su brazo sobre los hombros de el en una manera amistosa y se acercó a su rostros. "Mmmmm...mira Brainy aremos un trató, me enviaré el video que tomaste desde tu celular y no le diré a nadie que tú me lo diste o que lo grabaste y...te podrás quedar con mi número de cell guardado por si algún día se te ofrece algo. Pero, tú no miraste, ni escuchaste nada de lo que dije. Está claro!"

" _grrrrrssssss..._ claro." Contestó Brainy mirando como Helga se mandaba el video a su celular y guardo su numero de cell en el teléfono de Brainy.

"Perfecto! Ya quedó todo Brainy y recuerda...tú no miraste nada." Helga le regreso el celular a Brainy y le dio un enorme beso en cada mejilla.

Muuuuuaaahhhh...Muuuuuaaahhhh Brainy se puso rojo del rostro y se calló al suelo de lo emocionado que estaba en recibir dos besos de Helga.

 _Peeeeep_

 _Peeeeep_

Llego Miriam en su auto pitando. Helga corrió al carro de su mamá y se fueron.

"Que horas son estás de llegar Miriam?"

"Pensé que tú me dijiste que llegara a esta hora Helga."

"No Miriam te dije que llegarás por mi hace una hora."

"Oh perdon cariño creo que mire mal tu mensaje. Lo siento mucho que llegue tarde."

"En realidad Miriam, por esta vez únicamente...no estuvo mal que llegarás por mi a estas horas."

"Te vez contenta Helga."

Helga sonrio "Si Miriam lo estoy."

Arnold llego a su casa tarde y cansado había buscado a Helga por todo el gimnasio y la cancha de partidos esa tarde y no la encontró.

El no savia que Helga había tenido una junta de equipo en un salón especial en donde estuvo una hora más tarde de lo debido. Arnold finalmente llegó a su casa y se metió directo a bañar. Se miró en el espejo y tenía su cachete un poco rojo por el golpe que había recibido de Andrés. Se bañó con agua fría y camino a la cocina a cenar algo antes de ir a su cuarto a hacer tarea.

"Hola Shortman...huuuuy te vez como si te aya pasado un burro en sima."

"No necesariamente abuelo pero si se me atravesó un guey."

"En ese caso espero que ayas corrido porque, luego te torean y ya quedas ahí tirado."

"Que hay para cenar abuelo?" Pregunto Arnold mirando adentro del refrigerador.

"Afortunadamente tu abuela no preparo cena. Lleva días dándome ensaladas. Esta loca le sigo pidiendo carne y no me escucha. Ahorita tu abuela está fueras comprando mandado. Yo no se que tanto compra si no sale de la rutina de ensaladas y frutas."

"Esta bien abuelo me prepararé una torta de jamón."

"Pero no tenemos jamón Shortman."

"Aquí está el jamón abuelo." Respondió Arnold sacando el jamón del refrigerador.

"Mira eso, y yo pensé que no teníamos nada de carnes." Dijo el abuelo asombrado en ver el delicioso jamón. "No guardes el jamón Arnold también yo me prepararé una torta doble en jamón."

Arnold se preparo su torta y agarro un jugo. "Comeré en mi cuarto abuelo, tengo mucha tarea que hacer."

"Espera Arnold. Ven acércate...mmm, tu mejilla se ve roja."

"Tuve un...intercambio de palabras con alguien abuelo." Contestó Arnold serio.

"Huy...ya veo" El señor abrió un cajón y sacó una pomada y se la embarró en la mejilla a Arnold. "Ya quedó hijo, esta crema es muy buena, tiene yerba buena y otras plantas medicinales, con esto no amanecerás como calabaza mañana."

"Gracias abuelo." Arnold se dio la vuelta para salirse de la cocina.

"Y Shortman! No más intercambios de palabras! Amenos, que sea por una dama muy hermosa que valga la pena."

Arnold sonrio "Lo fue abuelo. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches Arnold."

Arnold entró a su recámara y prendió su computadora para empezar a trabajar en unos reportes. Comía su torta mientras leía intentando en concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo. Pero las palabras que le dijo Gerald y Andrés no lo dejaban concentrarse.

" _Mira Arnold, no me gustaría ser yo el que te tenga que decir esto pero...quizás deberías de aceptar que Helga está mejor con Andrés que contigo hermano."_

" _Te dejaré algo muy en claro Arnold. Helga es muy especial para mi y ella confía en mi lo suficiente para hablarme sobre sus problemas...sabias que Linda y Susana la an estado molestando?...hoy en la mañana Linda se burló de Helga sobre un sobre que le dejó Susana pegado en su casillero... Más aparte ella tiene que lidiar con otros problemas...ella confió en mi. Como se ve que no la conoces."_

" _Arnold por favor como te dije, ya no tienes que explicarme nada. Ahora déjame por favor...Déjame en paz Arnold, ahora no es el momento!"_

" _Que no entiendes que no quiere hablar contigo! Déjala en paz_!"

Después de una hora de leer y estar pensando en todo lo que pasó ese día. Arnold se levantó de su computadora y se acosto en su cama.

"No puede ser como me voy a poder concentrar en mi tarea con todo estos pensamientos en mi mente. Y lo más triste es que Helga me bloqueo de su celular."

 _Ring...ring..._

"Bueno." Contestó Arnold desanimado.

"Cómo estás viejo?" Preguntó Gerald.

"Mal" contestó Arnold

"Me enteré que te dieron detención dos horas por querer pelear con Andrés"

"Si, así fue."

"Oye Arnold lo siento por lo que te dije sobre Helga a la hora de lonche viejo. Después me puse a pensar y...se me pasó la mano con lo que te dije, discúlpame no."

"Lo que me dijiste tenía sentido Gerald. Pero me niego en aceptarlo."

"Respeto eso Arnold...entonces esta bien entro nosotros?" Preguntó Gerald de nuevo.

"Si hermano, estamos bien." Respondió Arnold.

"Chido" dijo Gerald. "Pues que bueno que no te peleaste con Andrés."

Arnold se quedó callado.

"No te peleaste verdad?" Volvió a preguntar Gerald.

"Bueno en realidad..."

"No me digas Arnold, te madriaste al Andrés!"

"No tampoco."

"Entonces el té madreo a ti!?" Añadió Gerald

"No Gerald, si nos peleamos después de detencion pero..."

"Como fue que inició todo Arnold!?"

Arnold le explicó sobre el encuentro que tuvo con Helga y Andrés y como había empujado a Andrés contra los casilleros por haberle quitado la mano de Helga.

"Por lo menos se te quitó las ganas de hacerle algo." Comentó Gerald.

"No necesariamente...después de detención, lo espere cercas de la salida de la escuela y...le pegue en el rostro."

"Que bárbaro hermano!"

"Andrés se levantó del suelo y...me pegó en la cara con el puño cerrado."

"Como fue que te pudo pegar si tú eres muy ágil para esquivar golpes?"

"El fue demasiado rápido al principio pero después de ahí ya no me deje lastimar por el y lo pude tumbar...pero las cosas no salieron bien y intercambiábamos un par de palabras y después se fue."

"Haber hermano quiero entender esto bien. Ustedes dejaron de pelear para intercambiar palabras!?"

"Si...así fue Gerald."

Gerald se carcajeó en el teléfono. "Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja..."

"No veo lo gracioso Gerald." Comento Arnold serio.

"Solamente tú y Andrés pueden pelearse y terminar hablando las cosas." Gerald se seguía burlando. "Te dije que Andrés se parecía a ti hermano."

"El no es nada como yo Gerald!"

"Oh no...entonces como fue que ustedes terminaron platicando sus, indiferencias." Pregunto Gerald con un tono burlón.

"Nada más pasó Gerald!"

"Está bien viejo cálmate. Entonces que te dijo el muy desgraciado?"

"Me dijo...bueno lo que me dijo no importa en realidad." Añadió Arnold.

"Entonces no importa pero paraste de pelear con el para escucharlo, eso es correcto?"

"Ya te dije Gerald...lo que Andrés me dijo no tiene importancia."

En realidad a Arnold si le importo lo que Andrés le comentó esa tarde, no se le podía olvidar cada palabra que el había dicho sobre Helga. El simple recuerdo en escuchar la voz de Andrés decir Helga confió en mi, lo llenaba de coraje. Arnold no quería que Gerald supiera que Helga confiaba más en Andrés que en el.

"Ere un chavo muy extraño Arnold. Entonces que harás sobre Helga?"

"No se Gerald estado pensando una y otra vez en cómo se miraba Helga hoy y...ella no quería verme. Aveces creo que Helga se aleja cada vez más de mi."

"Pero tú me has dicho que Helga te quiere." Añadió Gerald.

"Mi corazón me dice eso pero mi mente..."

De pronto como un milagro Arnold recibió un texto de Helga mientras platicaba con Gerald.

-Buenas noches cabeza de balón, podemos platicar por text?- Helga

"Bueno...Arnold?"

"Si Gerald aquí estoy...acabo de recibir un texto de Helga!" Comentó Arnold con mucha emoción.

"Hablas en serio, pero tú dijiste que te había bloqueado!?" Pregunto Gerald en asombro.

"No se Gerald, pero te llamo más tarde me comunicaré con Helga."

"Hazlo viejo comunícate con tu chava, luego hablamos."

Arnold sentía que sus dedos le temblaban mientras intentaba en comunicarse con Helga, muy apenas podía atinarle a las letras en su pantalla.

"Hola Helga que bueno es en haber recibido tu mensaje. " - Arnold

"Quiero disculparme por lo que te pasó hoy después de escuela" - Helga

El corazón de Arnold se aceleró, no estaba seguro si Helga se refería a lo que ella le dijo por la tarde, la detención o lo de la pelea que tuvo con Andrés. Si Helga se entero que inicié un pleito con Andrés no me lo perdonará. pensó Arnold.

"A que te refieres? " - Arnold.

"La detención. No debió de haber sucedido." - Helga

Arnold se sintió mejor sabiendo que ella no sabía sobre la pelea.

"Tú únicamente querías hablar conmigo y fue mi culpa en ponerte en esa situación." - Helga

"Te puedo marcar para escuchar tu voz? " -Arnold

"Es mejor por texto, por favor no me marques todavía." - Helga

"Helga dame la oportunidad en que pueda hablar contigo en persona por favor " - Arnold

"Ahorita no me siento bien como para vernos, dame unos días por favor."- Helga

"Días!" - Arnold

"Si, por lo menos. Solo quiero que sepas que te creo sobre todo lo que me has tratado de decir." - Helga

"Realmente me crees. Como fue que te enteraste?" - Arnold

"Digamos que, dos buenos amigos me ayudaron hoy. Más aparte Phoebe también estuvo hablando conmigo." - Helga

"Dos amigos a quien te refieres?" - Arnold

"Dejémoslo así por ahora. Pero tú tenías toda la razón. Susana estaba mintiendo sobre muchas cosas." - Helga

"Que tenia el sobre que te dejo Susana esta mañana?" - Arnold

"Quien te dijo sobre eso?" - Helga

"Si tú no puedes verme para hablar conmigo a solas. Yo no puedo decirte todo lo que se y lo que quiero confesarte." - Arnold

"Pero te dire esto. Te amo Helga" ️ - Arnold

Helga se dejo caer sobre su cama cuando leyó el mensaje de Arnold diciendo _Te amo Helga_.

Su corazón latía con desesperación. Sin embargo el amor que sentía por Arnold estaba tapado de sentimientos, dudas y aflicciones que ella no podía comprender. _Por todos los cielos! Como fue que me fui metiendo en un aprieto así,_ pensó Helga. Ella seguía mirando el texto de Arnold pensando en mil palabras de amor que se detenía en decir.

"Hare lo que tu me pides Helga pero cuando llegue el momento...tenemos que hablar a solas nada mas tu y yo. No excepciones." —Arnold.

A Helga le temblaban las manos de los nervios en leer los mensajes de Arnold. Queria saber quien le dijo del sobre que estaba pegado en su casillero. _Sera que Andres le dijo algo a Arnold? Pero ellos no se hablan. La otro es que Susana o Linda le hayan comentado algo. Y...porque Arnold está tan desesperado en hablar conmigo a solas? Siento mi cabeza tan pesada no se que hacer._ Se decía Helga en su pensamiento.

El la casa de huéspedes Arnold seguía mirando su celular esperando una respuesta del texto que le envió a Helga. _Que estará pasando con Helga? Le abre dicho algo que no esta lista para escuchar? Quizás no le gusta la idea de hablar conmigo a solas? Que estará pensando?_ Pensaba Arnold

"Helga? Estas bien?" - Arnold

"Si" -Helga

"Dije algo que te ofendió?" - Arnold

"No"-Helga

"Porque tardas para mandarme los textos?" - Arnold

"Helga?" - Arnold

"Ya no quieres hablar conmigo entonces?" - Arnold

Ella pensó que por texto sería más fácil en comunicarse con el pero estaba equivocada. En tan solo ver sus mensajes la llenaba de ansiedad, por un momento quería abrir su corazón y expresar sus sentimientos. Pero no podía hacerlo, también había algo en Helga que le hacía falta, un lado de ella que no estaba ahí. Más aparte la amistad de Andrés le estaba abriendo un sentimiento nuevo que ella nunca pensó que pudiera sentir por alguien. Un sentimiento que ella no podía descifrar a un.

"Perdón cabeza de balón estaba pensando." - Helga

"En realidad ya te dije lo que quería que supieras, estoy muy cansada me voy a dormir ." - Helga

"Helga quieres ir al baile de Rhonda conmigo?"

"No puedo." -Helga

"Porque no," - Arnold

"Me estoy quedando dormida Arnold, mejor después platicamos." - Helga

"Cuando?" - Arnold

"Cuando que?" - Helga

"Cuando podremos platicar?" - Arnold

"No se otro día por texto." - Helga

"Entonces ya no me bloquearás?" - Arnold

"No " -Helga

Helga se acosto abajo de sus cobijas mientras le mandaba textos a Arnold. Sus ojos se querían cerrar.

"Helga?"

"Helga?"

"Ya duerme cabeza de balón!" - Helga

"No puedo dormir " - Arnold

"Porque?" - Helga

"Porque tengo tanto que decirte, pero apenas decírtelo en persona y tú no me dejas...ni siquiera puedo escuchar tu voz." - Arnold

"Helga te puedo pedir algo y si no me quieres contestar solo dime." - Arnold

"Esta bien pero lo más seguro es que no te contesté. Y después de esto quiero que te duermas " - Helga

"Esta bien te dejaré dormir después de esto." - Arnold

"Helga yo te amo, pero tú no me has dicho como te sientes sobre mi, no he podido tener paz en saver que quizás no quieras verme. Solo dame una pista, algo, una señal que venga de tu corazón cuando piensas sobre mi."

Helga miraba el celular diciendo. "Que te he hecho mi bellísimo cabeza de balón que te tormenta tanto? Como fue que tu felicidad se fue disminuyendo por mi culpa? Tú mereces lo mejor en todos los sentido y yo, siendo una persona llena de problemas que no se puede ni encontrar ella misma como te puedo hacer feliz. Pasaban los años y yo murmurando mi eterno amor para ti entre la oscuridad de tu vida y ahora que una luz de amor tuya brilla en mi camino yo no puedo pararme en ella. Como dejarme alumbrar por ti!? Si tal solo todo pudiera regresar a como era antes. Antes...que me besaras, antes que me abrazaras con tus brazos cálidos de fuego que solo quiero más de ti...antes..." Helga suspiro "...que me dejarás probar tu amor."

Estando acostada sobre su cama con su mano sobre su frente y el celular en su otra mano voltio a su derecha y miró un collar de oro que salía de su cajonera de mesa de noche. Se inclinó en su cama para abrir el cajon y sacó su relicario. Lo sostenía en su mano leyendo la inscripción. "Extraño mi relicario, mi acompañante fiel de todas mis recitales de amor. Me lo quite en un momento de ardor en mi corazón pero fue un error, nunca debí de habérmelo quitado. Este relicario representa mi amor por Arnold, un amor que es... _parte de mi_."

Helga extendió el collar sobre sus manos y se lo acomodó en su cuello con el relicario colgando sobre su pecho. Se volvió a acostar en su cama con una sonrisa suave sobre su rostro. Ella no savia porque, pero se sentía más tranquila.

Volvió a agarrar su celular y leyó de nuevo los mensajes que Arnold le había enviado.

Arnold estaba recostado sobre su cama, con sus ojos cerrados esperando una respuesta de Helga. Su corazón latía cada vez más pesado en su pecho pensando, qué tal vez el estaba equivocado. "Esto es intolerable" se dijo Arnold mirando su celular una y otra vez, leyendo los mensajes cortos de Helga que no mostraban nada de afecto hacia el. "Pero Helga me ama, ella me mando un texto hace unos días diciendo que yo era su príncipe amado. Helga, por todos los cielos iluminate de mi como decía tu poema."

Arnold se levantó de la cama dejando su celular entre las cobijas y bajo a la cocina a regresar los platos sucios que se había llevado a su recámara. Lavo sus platos, los seco y los acomodo en el gabinete. Después de ahí se metió al baño y se lavó los dientes. Subió a su recámara y se quitó el pantalón quedándose con su playera blanca y sus bóxers. Cerró los libros que tenía sobre su escritorio y acomodo todo en su mochila.

Busco el control de su recámara y apretó el botón para apagar las luces. Soltó un suspiro mientras ponía la alarma estando muy desanimado por lo que había sucedido ese día. "Mi planeta, necesito hecharle agua!" Se acordó Arnold. Se puso unos pantalones aguados de pijamas y bajo a la cocina para traerse un vaso grande de agua y se lo hecho a su planta que tenía a lado de su ventana. "Listo, pobrecita planta se estaba secando como su dueño." Murmuro Arnold.

Dejo el vaso a lado de la planta y camino hacia su cama con la mente cansada de tanto pensamiento. Se acosto finalmente en su cama y agarró su celular para ponerlo a cargar. De pronto que ve una notificación de un mensaje nuevo recibido. Su respiración se aceleró, pasó saliva de la inquietud que sentía en saver que había recibido. Tal vez el mensaje no era de Helga si no de Gerald o otro amigo. O tal vez era un mensaje de una compañía anunciando un cupón de descuento. Arnold no savia de donde venía el texto que recibió, asta ese momento el solo miraba el anuncio rojo en su celular avisando que recibió un texto nuevo.

Moviendo su pulgar lentamente sobre la pantalla de su celular pico el avisó rojo y el texto se abrió. La luz blanca del teléfono iluminaba los ojos verdes de Arnold, su boca se abrió en asombro por lo que leyó.

"Helga" susurró Arnold con un aliento caliente que se escapaba de sus labios mientras leía el texto una y otra vez.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **No me odien por favor tenía algo muy diferente en mente para este capítulo pero otra vez los personajes manipularon mi escritura y lo cambiaron todo.**

 **Helga tiene su relicario puesto, siiiiii!**

 **Y le mando mensajes a Arnold! Claro tenemos que ver qué recibió Arnold al final que lo dejó en suspiro...Ay que chico tan enamorado.**

 **Que tal Brainy...súper lindo le ayudó a Helga y le pasó el video...ahora que planes tendrá Helga para todo esto?**

 **Y que opinan de la conversación entre Gerald y Arnold. Amo a Gerald siempre tan sincero y burlista con su amigo**

 **Asta la próxima y dejen un comentario.**


	38. Chapter 38 La justicia

El celular de Arnold iluminaba sus ojos con el texto de Helga.

"-En lo más profundo de mí, brilla un sol de fuego que da calor y me quema por dentro. Con el tiempo intenté en esconderlo. Pero ahí continua ese fiel sol, brillando en mi universo, alumbrando cada estrella en mí. No se da por vencido, no se deja intimidar, brilla y brilla hasta alcanzar el final. – Una vez te dije...Tu que conoces del peso de mi corazón?... Quizás ahora ya lo conoces o quizás no" – Helga.

Arnold no paraba de suspirar del sentimiento profundo que sentía en él. Cerro sus ojos imaginándose a Helga escribiendo el mensaje. Sus palabras de oro penetraban su pecho, tatuándose en su corazón.

"Helga" susurro Arnold sintiendo las palabras de Helga llegar hasta lo mas dentro de é ía el mensaje una y otra vez entendiendo claramente lo que ella escribió. "Escribes hermoso mi Helga... y si, ahora ya entiendo a lo que te referías." Se decía Arnold mientras seguía deteniendo su celular admirando el mensaje y su escritura. Aunque en su corazón estaban claras las palabras de Helga, una pregunta seguía atormentando su mente. _Que es lo que te impide en que me ames libremente mi cielo?_ Se preguntaba el una y otra vez. Sin embargo, a pesar de su inquietud el pudo respirar mas tranquilamente confirmando que guardaba Helga en su corazón y decidió en contestarle su texto.

Helga permanecía en su cama debajo de las cobijas pensando en lo que había escribido y preguntándose si Arnold podrá descifrar el significado de su poema. El corazón de Helga latía intensamente dudando en lo que había enviado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para cancelar el mensaje, el estatus del texto ya había cambiado a leído. "Criminal, Arnold esta leyendo mi mensaje." murmuro Helga. Ella abrió su boca y empezó a respirar profundamente intentando en recuperar el control sobre sus nervios. Los segundos pasaban lentos para ella, por un momento pensó que Arnold no le contestaria. "Genial Helga, como pudiste enviarle ese mensaje a cabeza de balón. Quizás no podrá descifrar lo que escribí en mi poema... ¿Y si se está burlando sobre mi escritura? No, no lo creo Arnold nunca se burlaría de la escritura de alguien o si?...Ahora que me acuerdo cuando él se encontró mi diario se estaba burlando de mis poemas y mis cartas de amor. El muy inconsiderado grrrrrrr...como pudo hacerlo! Claro en aquel tiempo él tenía nueve años y no sabia que el diario era mío." Helga pensaba "Mmmmm...mi diario en donde estará? ¿Lo tendrá guardado aun es su recamará, lo estará leyendo a menudo? ¿Se preguntará todavía quien lo escribió? ¡Oh Criminal quizás ya sabe quién lo escribió!" Los ojos de Helga se dirigieron una vez mas al mensaje que le envió a Arnold. "Porque no me contesta ese cabeza de balón, que tanto estará haciendo...oh peor, que tanto estará pensando!? Ya estuvo que este fue el error mas grande de este año, tal vez de mi vida de haberle enviado un mensaje prácticamente confesándole mi amor por él. ¡Ahora sí, que me trague la tierra! "

El celular de Helga anuncio la llegada de un texto nuevo. "Oh por Dios me envió un mensaje!" dijo Helga sintiendo un nudo en su estómago.

"Criminal como me hubiera gustado que Phoebe estuviera aquí conmigo sosteniendo mi mano para poder abrir este mensaje...Esta bien Helga...respira...tranquilízate...es, tan solo, un texto. ¡Por todos los cielos no es nada más un texto...es un mensaje del hombre que yo más amo en mi vida!"

El dedo de Helga toco la pantalla del celular para que se abriera el mensaje y lo empezó a leer lentamente.

"-Que bello escribes Helga. Me enamoras más con tus palabras cuando salen de tu corazón. Te comprendo completamente y si, mi corazón carga con el peso de tu amor. Como tú poema mi Julieta, tu eres mi sol que me calienta y me quema mi ser. Descansa amor mío y recuerda que no estas sola me tienes a tu lado." – Arnold

"Ohhhhhhh...Porque eres tan perfecto Arnold!

Y me dijo su Julieta! No puede ser, que voy a hacer contigo mi cabeza de balón! Si no me pudieras entender fuera más fácil para mí en irme alejando de tu lado, pero descifraste mi poema...porque!? ¿¡Espera...entonces...Arnold sabe que lo amo, que realmente lo amo!?" se expresaba Helga en su remara con el celular presionado en su pecho. El mensaje de Arnold la dejo suspirando no podía contener su emoción. "Pero yo todavía no le he dicho directamente que lo amo o mis sentimientos por el...entonces el piensa que descifro mi poema, pero en realidad puedo actuar como que mi poema se refería a otra cosa...Ayyy que hacer?"

" Gracias por tu alago cabeza de balón pero estas confundido sobre la definición del sol." - Helga

"Oh si...cual es el correcto significado entonces?"- Arnold

"Lo siento en decirlo pero, el sol significa mi valor y orgullo sobre mi misma." - Helga

"Eso es lo qué pasa por tu mente cuando piensas en mi?" – Arnold

"Si, porque no. Cual es el problema...siempre pienso que soy superior a ti cuando pienso en ti."

" ;) " - Arnold

"Eso que significa?"

"Lo que tú digas Helga...eres superior en muchos sentidos y como te dije antes, si te acuerdas eres muy afortunada, mi princesa amada que me iluminas de ti." - Arnold

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron pasmada de lo que leía en el mensaje. "Esas son mis palabras. Como fue que Arnold las conoce!? En donde las utilize? Acuérdate Helga...Oh ya se, en el texto que le envíe...pero ese mensaje nunca lo recibió, yo me aseguré de eso, amenos que...si lo recibió. Por Dios quizás por eso en mi celular aparecía como recibido. No puede ser!? Será que en realidad si miró el mensaje que le mande aquel día!?"

Helga se quedó congelada con el celular en sus manos pensando que hacer. Arnold sonreía mientras esperaba la contestación de Helga.

"No se a lo que te refieres Arnoldo, buenas noches "

"Buenas noches mi princesa amada. Te mando un beso" - Arnold

"No necesito tu beso" - Helga

"Yo pensé que ya estabas dormida :) "

" Si estaba... zzzzzz" - Helga

"Duerme mi sol" - Fue el ultimo texto que envió Arnold, con una sonrisa en su rostro se quedo mirando las estrellas del cielo recordando lo que Helga le escribio. ... _Ahí continua ese fiel sol, brillando en mi universo, alumbrando cada estrella en mí. No se da por vencido, no se deja intimidar, brilla y brilla hasta alcanzar el final._ "No me daré por vencido mi Helga." Murmuro Arnold y cerro sus ojos quedándose profundamente dormido.

Al siguiente dia Arnold se desperto como un joven nuevo, el saver que Helga lo amaba lo iluminaba con una nueva esperanza. Llego a la parada del camión en donde se encontró a Gerald.

"Hola viejo, te vez bien...más renovado." Lo saludos Gerald.

"Se ve que estoy mejor?" Pregunto Arnold pensando en cómo se miraba.

"Si, se te ve un brillo en ti, ya ni parece que te peleaste ayer." Lo dijo Gerald con una sonrisa.

"Tuve una buena comunicación con Helga anoche."

"Hablaron bien entonces?"

"No hablamos...de hablar, mmm.. nos comunicamos por texto."

"Ah que bien, entonces ya son novios o que?"

"Gerald, como le voy a preguntar a Helga si quiere ser mi novia por texto!?"

"Porque no! De una vez en caliente no." Comentó Gerald mientras se ajustaba el pantalón. "Creo que necesito un cinto viejo, estos pantalones me quedan un poco aguados."

"Que no son nuevos?" Pregunto Arnold

"Si pero ya vez, de repente me di un estirón y adelgacé. Entonces no son novios todavía."

"No" respondió Arnold.

"Le dijiste que la quieres por lo menos?"

"Si Gerald."

"Bien, bien...entonces ella te dijo que te amaba también?"

"Aaaaah con esas palabras no."

Gerald se le quedó viendo con un gesto de confusión. "Así que tú le dijiste que la amas pero ella a ti no te dijo nada?"

"Me lo envió con un poema."

"Oh si, haber enséñamelo."

"No te lo voy a enseñar! Ese poema es para mis ojos únicamente."

"Esta bien Arnold, que delicado eres hermano."

Llego el camión a la parada. "Oye Arnold se me olvido en decirte, hoy me voy a sentar con mi chica."

"Entonces yo me siento con Helga." Comento Arnold entusiasmo por la idea.

"Mmm...si sobre eso, también se me olvidaba que Helga no viene en el camión." Añadió Gerald apenado por no haberle dicho antes.

"Como!?" Arnold se subió al camión y miró que Phoebe estaba sola en su asiento. Gerald se sentó a lado de ella mientras Arnold se sentó a lado de otro compañero de clase.

Durante el camino Arnold se seguía preguntando si algo malo le sucedió a Helga para que no viniera en el camión. El decidió en mandarle un texto a Gerald diciendo que le preguntara a Phoebe si ella savia algo de Helga. Gerald le contestó que ella solo savia que el papá de Helga le dio un aventon a la escuela muy temprano.

 _Abra pasado algo con Helga? Oh quizás me estoy preocupado de más. Le enviaré un texto a ver qué me contesta._ Pensó Arnold.

"Buenos días Helga, mire que no tomaste el camión, todo bien?"- Arnold

"Si Arnoldo." - Helga

"Te veo en la clase entonces." - Arnold

"Quizás no alcance a llegar a la primera clase." - Helga

"Porque no si asta llegaste temprano a la escuela?" - Arnold

"Como haces preguntas cabeza de balón. Después hablamos estoy ocupada." - Helga

 _Que estará pasando? Tendrá algo que ver con Andrés? Oh con Susana?_ Se preguntaba Arnold preocupado.

Llego Arnold a la primera clase y miró Andrés llegando solo. El no le dirigió la mirada a Arnold pero el noto que Andrés le extraño que Helga no se presentara en la clase. La campana sonó para el inicio de la primera clase. Inmediatamente en la alta voz de la escuela el director dijo lo siguiente.

"Favor de Presentarse Susana Vego, Linda Palomo y Wolfgang a la oficina."

 _Que estará pasando!? Tendrá algo que ver con Helga._ Arnold voltio hacia atrás y miró que Andrés estaba texteando con alguien muy despistadamente. Arnold se lleno de inquietud de pensar qué tal vez Helga se estaba comunicando con el. _Será que Helga si le dijo a Andrés lo que está pasando!? Porque Helga confía en el y no en mi!?_ Se preguntaba Arnold mientras intentaba en tranquilizarse.

Wolfgang, Linda y Susana se presentaron en la oficina del director. Susana y Linda se murmuraban entre ellas preguntándose qué estaba pasando. En el momento que ellos entraron a la oficina Helga estaba parada a lado del director que tenía una tableta grande con el inicio de un video.

"Siéntense por favor." Ordenó el director. En el momento que los tres estudiantes de sentaron, el director le presionó play al video para que iniciara.

Los tres estudiantes estaban espantados en tan solo ver que el director tenía en su posesión el video. El video corrió mostrando a Linda y Susana platicando sobre sus planes. Era el mismo video que Brainy le había enseñado a Helga. Al final del video Wolfgang fue el primero en hablar.

"FUE LA IDEA DE ELLAS, YO NO HICE NADA, NUNCA TOQUÉ A HELGA! ELLAS DOS SON LAS CULPABLES! YO NUNCA ME E METIDO EN PROBLEMAS CON NADIE!"

El director le enseñó a Wolfgang el siguiente video. En donde mostraba el encuentro entre el y Arnold. En el video se mostró todo lo que Wolfgang le reclamó a Arnold.

Helga seguía a lado del director con sus ojos cerrados del coraje escuchando como Wolfgang se expresaba de ella y como Arnold la defendía.

"Ese video es falso!" Comentó Wolfgang en desesperación.

El director guardó la tableta y le dijo a Wolfgang. "Si vuelves a molestar a Helga o a cualquier otro estudiante, te expulsare de la escuela y después de haber repetido dos veces el mismo año, no creo que quieras que te expulse. Por ahora, estás suspendido una semana y te estaré checando muy de cercas. Retírate de mi oficina."

Wolfgang se levantó y sin decir ni una palabra más se salió de la oficina.

Helga dirigió su mirada a Susana y Linda. Con odio y dolor en sus ojos.

"Ustedes dos jovencitas." Dijo el director "Lo que ustedes planearon contra Helga no tiene nombre. Ustedes cometieron un grave delito, conspirando para que otro estudiante atacara físicamente a Helga Pataki." El director se paro de su asiento poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio "Lo que ustedes conspiraron pudo haber terminado en un abuso sexual contra la estudiante presente! Y sobre ese delito ya entran cargos crimínales! Ustedes dos señoritas pudieron haber terminado en una presión juvenil! Entienden eso!?"

Susan y Linda empezaron a llorar con la idea de lo que pudo haber pasado si el plan se hubiera salido de control como dijo el director. A pesar de las lágrimas que ellas derramaban, a Helga no le conmovía. Pero el hecho que el director las estaba regañando le daba una leve satisfacción de justicia por todo lo que ellas la hicieron sufrir.

"Lo siento mucho Helga! Por favor perdónanos!" Imploraron las dos.

Helga seguía callada, intentando en no mostrar ningún sentimiento sobre ellas.

"Helga te puedes retirar." Dijo el director. "Y ustedes dos jovencitas están suspendidas por dos semanas y me comunicaré con sus padres. Si me entero que vuelven a molestar a Helga, oh a cualquier otro estudiante las expulsaré!"

Helga se salió de la oficina escuchando esas ultimas palabras. Sacó su celular de su pantalón y miró el texto de Andrés.

"Como salió todo?" - Andrés

"Bien, después te cuento." - Helga

Durante la hora de lonche, Helga se sentó con Phoebe y le platicó de lo sucedió el día anterior con Brainy y como el director castigó a los tres culpables. Entre tanta plática entre ellas, Helga no le menciono a Phoebe de los textos que intercambio con Arnold la noche anterior.

"Estoy asombrada que todo eso pasó entre ayer y hoy por la mañana. Que bueno que el director pudo aplicar su máxima autoridad sobre ellos. Como te sientes Helga?"

"Mucho mejor Phoebe, ahora ya se que esas dos zorras no se atreverán en meterse con Helga Pataki. Las debiste haber mirado Phoebe, estaban llorando como niñas regañadas patéticas. Como en el momento que estaban planeando su basura ahí no lloraban."

"Helga vas a hablar con Arnold por la manera en que te defendió contra Wolfgang. Tu misma lo dijiste que el se comportó como todo un héroe defendiendo tu honor."

Helga estaba en silencio pensando en todo lo que Arnold había hecho por ella en los últimos días. Ella quería hablar con el pero sentía una inseguridad en su interior.

"Todavía no puede hablar con el Phoebe. Necesito tiempo para descifrar unas dudas que tengo en mi corazón."

"Todavía sientes dudas por el Helga? Pero pensé que..."

"No Phoebe, no tengo dudas sobre Arnold. Soy yo...aunque el amor de Arnold sea sincero, yo no me puedo abrir hacia el. Sigo sintiendo que me falta algo."

"No te sientas presionada Helga, tú sabrás cuando llegue ese momento especial en que puedas ser honestas con Arnold sobre tú amor, ese día llegara cuando menos lo esperes."

Helga sintió el relicario a través de su blusa.

"Si Phoebe tienes razón, no tengo porqué estresarme sobre eso."

"Helga ahí viene mantecado."

"QUE!?" La mirada de Helga se llenó de pánico.

"Recuerda no té estreses." La recordó Phoebe.

"Helga...todo está bien?" Pregunto Arnold sentándose a lado de ella mostrando una mirada de preocupación.

"Si" contestó Helga con su cuerpo tieso.

"Escuche que Susana, Linda y Wolfgang se metieron en problemas. Tú, tuviste algo que ver con eso?"

"Aaah...si y no...bueno, es que...podemos hablar sobre esto después?"

"Después? Mmm...nos podemos ver hoy después de escuela." Sugirió Arnold.

"No puedo, tengo práctica de Volleyball y...voy a estar muy ocupada toda la semana."

Arnold soltó un respiro de impaciencia. "También yo estaré ocupado con basketball a partir de mañana. Qué tal si te marco más tarde o si te sientes más cómoda podemos comunicarnos por texto también."

Helga intentaba en enfocar su mirada a otro lado. _Porque tiene esos ojos verdes tan hermosos. En tan solo tenerlo cercas de mi es un martirio!_ Pensaba Helga.

"Estás segura que estás bien Helga?"

"Si Arnoldo porque no debería de estarlo." Respondió Helga dándole un último trago a su soda para despistar los nervios.

"Como tú digas Helga...después habláremos." Arnold se levantó del asiento y se fue caminado hacia su mesa.

"Ya se fue Phoebe?" Preguntó Helga con miedo en voltear a verlo.

"Si Helga, ya se fue a sentar con los muchachos. Le vas a contar a Arnold lo que te pasó ayer?"

"No le dire Phoebe. Si yo le comentó sobre el plan que esas buenas para nada tenían planeado, el únicamente se estresara por la nada. El director ya las castigó y Wolfgang también. Arnold no tiene porque saver sobre mis problemas."

"Está bien Helga, pero...recuerda que las verdades siempre salen al aire, tarde o temprano."

"Prefiero más tarde que temprano Phoebe."

Arnold POV

Esa día por la noche le mande textos a Helga ya que ella no quería hablar conmigo por el teléfono. Todavía no podía entender que era lo que la estresaba tanto, porque era que no podía ni siquiera hablarme bien. Incluso ella siempre me respondía mis textos con respuestas muy cortas casi queriéndome decir que ni en texto quería hablarme. Todos los mañanas la miraba en el autobús platicando con Phoebe, le dije a Gerald que si el podía sentarse con Phoebe y así yo pudiera estar con Helga unos minutos. Pero según Gerald, Phoebe tenía que estar con Helga en el autobús. Todavía no entiendo porque. Será que Helga no quiere exponerse a que yo me siente con ella? Quise ser paciente y seguía las órdenes de Helga, no le llamaba al celular y cuando nos mirábamos la saludaba y nada más. Helga me demostró en varias ocasiones que no podía hablar conmigo en persona. Finalmente llegó el viernes y yo me estaba desesperando. Quería la oportunidad de hablar con Helga a solas. Pero como?*

La noche durante el viernes Arnold estaba exhausto. El equipo de basketball habían tenido un partido y el juego terminó ya noche. Después que Arnold se bañó se acosto en su cama con su mirada hacia el cielo oscuro. Las estrellas de la noche lo recordaban al poema que Helga le había escrito. "Tengo que ser paciente." Se murmura Arnold "Pero por cuanto tiempo tengo que estar así?"

 _Ring ring_

"Bueno"

"Oye viejo ya tienes tu ropa lista para mañana?"

"Creo que si Gerald."

"Que bueno Arnold."

"Todavía estoy asombrado que aceptaste en ir a la fiesta de Rhonda aunque Helga ira con Andrés."

"Tengo que estar ahí, tengo algo pendiente con Helga."

"Todavía crees que Helga hablará contigo durante la fiesta? Si Helga estará bien acompañada de aquel guey."

"El no importa Gerald, yo hablaré con Helga."

"Porque estas tan seguro Arnold."

Arnold estaba callado por unos segundos pensando sobre la fiesta. Con una sonrisa suave en su rostro le contestó a Gerald.

"Porque me la robare de su lado."

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Arnold está desesperado.**

 **Me apure para dejarles este capítulo lo más pronto posible. Recuerden también pueden ver mi historia en wattpad.**

 **El próximo capítulo estará titulado "La Fiesta de Rhonda" no creo que lo pueda presentar para el jueves o el viernes, quizás me tarde un poco con ese capítulo pero valdrá la pena la espera estará buenísimo.**

 **También recuerdan la pregunta que les hice anteriormente en el capítulo "Corazón Dolido"**

 _ **Ay Arnold tienes mucho por hacer para que Helga te hable, quisas tengas que hacer el_con ella.**_

 **Esta pregunta será respondida en el siguiente capítulo.**


	39. Chapter 39 La fiesta de Rhonda parte 1

"Cual vestido me pondré?..Mmmm..." pensaba Helga mientras miraba la misma ropa deportiva que siempre bestia en su armario.

"Puedo utilizar este vestido, pero negro... no es realmente mi color." decía Helga. El vestido era sin mangas con la falda libre coqueta con una pequeña abertura para mostrar la pierna cuando caminaba. Helga se puso el vestido con unas zapatillas negras y se miró en el espejo.

"Lo bueno de este vestido es que puedo utilizar mi relicario abajo del cuello redondo."

 _Ring...ring_

 _Ring...ring_

Helga miró la llamada de Phoebe y contestó mientras se seguía mirando en el espejo.

"Hey Phoebe, qué pasa?"

"Ya saves que te vas a poner para la fiesta?" Preguntó Phoebe.

"No se, solo tengo un vestido negro de baile"

"Cual vestido negro Helga?"

"El que utilize en mi recital hace unos meses Phoebe, te acuerdas?"

"Oh si, ese vestido sete miraba muy coqueto. Pero me acuerdo que te quejabas por el color negro."

"Si Phoebe, pero es la mejor opción , no tengo más que ponerme, aparte para que me estreso tanto sobre mi vestuario, no es como si Arnold estará ahí, oh ya te confirmo Gerald que Arnold irá."

"Lo último que Gerald dijo fue que Arnold tiene que ayudarle a su abuelo con unas cosas el Sábado y que estará ocupado todo el día. Ya le preguntaste a Arnold sobre su asistencia en la fiesta?"

"Si Phoebe y me respondió muy desanimado que no se presentara en la fiesta. Que la única razón por la cual el estaba pensando en ir era por mi. Pero, yo no puedo ir con Arnold Phoebe, porque le dije a Andrés que iría con el."

"Aunque no fueras a la fiesta con Andres yo no creo que ayas aceptado la invitación de Arnold." Comentó Phoebe muy segura de sus palabras.

"Tienes razón sobre eso Phoebe. Aunque en realidad, no es fácil en ir con Andrés."

"Entonces porque aceptaste en acompañarlo?"

"No se, Andrés me hace sentir tan cómoda a su lado que, se me olvida en negarle cosas."

"Será eso Helga o es porque Andrés te gusta."

"Mmmm...sin comentarios Phoebe."

Phoebe suspiro "Ay Helga...pues esta noche diviértete y utiliza el vestido negro, se te ve muy atractivo. Quien te llevará a la fiesta?"

"Mi papá, tuve que rogarle para que me dejara en la fiesta, siempre esta ocupado para todo."

"Y tu mamá Helga, no te puede llevar ella?"

Helga estaba callada pensando, soltó un suspiro y respondió "Miriam empezó a tomar otra vez. Por unos días se miraba bien y de pronto todo cambió a como era antes. Siempre esta borracha o dormida del alcohol. Al final, yo soy la que termino llevándola a su cuarto, no tolero en entrar a la cocina y mirarla dormida con su rostro pegado en la meza mientras babea!"

"Lo siento mucho Helga, no fue mi intención en que hablaras sobre el tema."

"Si...bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambiarán, no importa que tanto quiero que cambie."

"Helga deberías de registrar a tu mamá en un programa de rehabilitación para los alcohólicos."

"Puedo hacerlo." Pensaba Helga.

"Deberias de ayúdarle a tu mamá con el primer paso."

"Intentaré Phoebe. Y cambiando de tema, que vestido te llevarás?"

"Mi mamá me compró un vestido plateado de tirantes. Ya estoy casi lista, estoy muy emocionada por la fiesta."

"Entonces te veo en la fiesta. Te mandaré un texto cuando esté llegando al barco Phoebe."

"Perfecto Helga."

La celebración del cumpleaños de Rhonda se festejaba en un barco de eventos grande lleno de luces azules y moradas. Una alfombra roja sobre la rampa señalaba el paso para abordar el barco. Los jóvenes llegaban con ropa de gala. Helga se bajo de la camioneta de su papá asombrada de lo grande y hermoso que se miraba el barco.

"Te mandaré un texto al rato para que pases por mi Bob. En caso que me pueda ir con una amiga te avisaré." Le dijo Helga a su papa saliéndose de la camioneta.

Helga miró a Phoebe y Gerald parados en la entrada del abordaje. Una persona trajeada de seguridad estaba checando las invitaciones.

"Que guapa te ves Helga." Comento Phoebe.

"También tu Phoebe y es la primera vez que te veo tan rabona."

"Si tu crees Helga?"El comentario había puesto a Phoebe apenada, lo suficiente para que sus mejillas se chapearan. Gerald puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Phoebe y le dio un beso en su mejilla. "El corte de tu falda está perfecto para mi." le respondió Gerald. "Tienes tu invitación Pataki."

Helga sacó la invitación de su bolsa. "Aquí está claro que no se me iba a olvidar, an mirado a..."

"Wow que bella." Dijo Andrés acercándose hacia Helga. "El negro se te ve muuy bien Helga."

Helga voltio a mirar a Andres que tenia un traje gris con una camiseta blanca abajo y su pelo peinado hacia atrás. El le sonrió a Helga deteniéndose a lado de ella.

"Buenas noches." Andrés saludos a Gerald y Phoebe.

"Que galán Andres a quien quieres impresionar?" pregunto Helga con un tono coqueto.

"A solo un par de ojos azules que no paran de verme." Añadió Andrés.

"Pues en este barco ay varias chicas con ojos azules así que, date vuelo."

Andrés le sonrió a Helga dándole un beso repentino en su mejilla. "Hey, hey campeon...no te aproveches." Comento Helga.

Gerald saco su celular para mirar los mensajes "Pasa algo?" pregunto Phoebe. "No ojitos...vamos a cenar primero no, tengo mucha hambre." dijo Gerald agarrando a Phoebe de la mano.

El hombre de seguridad que estaba checando las invitación grito "Ultima llama todos a borde!"

El anuncio de la ultima llamada para abordar inquieto a Helga. _No he mirado a cabeza de balón. Sera que siempre no vino a la fiesta_. Pensaba Helga mientras se mordia el labio.

"Vamos Helga, Gerald y Phoebe ya se adelantaron." La voz de Andrés saco a Helga de sus pensamientos sobre Arnold. "A...si vamos" respondió Helga.

Los invitados pasaron al restaurante que estaba situado en el piso sobre la cubierta. Gerald, Phoebe, Helga y Andres escogieron una mesa y se sentaron juntos. El restaurante era lujoso con música clásica tocando en vivo. Los meseros empezaron a servir la cena, todos los invitados estaban en el restaurante sentados esperando en ser servidos. Helga miro al rededor intentando en encontrar a Arnold. Pero no lo miro. Ella quería preguntarle directamente a Gerald si Arnold se iba a presentar pero no quería hacerlo enfrente de Andrés. Acerco su silla un poco con Phoebe y le pregunto en su oído "Miraste a Arnold cuando llegaron ustedes?"

"No Helga, nosotros llegamos temprano y no lo mire, le volví a preguntar a Gerald sobre Arnold y me contesto que el estaba ocupado con unos asuntos de sus abuelos. No creo que el haya venido Helga, mira al rededor todos los invitados están aquí y no aparece el."

"Tienes razón Phoebe lo mas seguro es que no se presento a la fiesta...y si es así que bueno." susurro Helga.

Mientras que esperaban que la comida llegara a la mesa, Gerald interrogaba a Andres. "De que secundaria vienes Andres?"

"Secundaria Siete." respondio Andres

"Oh si, y...porque cambiaste de secun.?"

"Mi papa se mudo a una casa pequeña y me toco la secundaria ps 118."

"Ah ya veo, y...tenias novia en la secundaria a donde ibas antes?"

Helga se molesto "Gerald! Que tipo de preguntas son esas!?"

"Calma Pataki es tan solo una pregunta." Le explicó Gerald.

"No tenia novia Gerald." respondió Andres.

"Y...porque no?" volvió a preguntar Gerald "Que no tenias pegue con las chavas o que?"

Helga se levanto de la mesa "Gerald suficiente!"

Los meseros dejaron los platos de comida sobre la mesa. "Tranquilízate Pataki ya no preguntare mas, aparte solo eran preguntas de curiosidad." comento Gerald.

"Phoebe, dile a tu novio que enfoque su curiosidad en otras cosas!" comento Helga con sus manos sobre la mesa.

Andrés intento en tranquilizar a Helga "No te ofendes Helga, yo no tengo ningún problema en responder las preguntas de Gerald." Las palabras de Andrés no le daban calma.

"Ustedes coman yo necesito un poco de aire." dijo Helga.

"Te acompaño." contesto Phoebe levantándose de la mesa.

"No gracias Phoebe, necesito estar sola." Andres la tomo de la mano "Estas bien?" pregunto el.

"Si...solo necesito aire." respondio Helga alejándose de la mesa.

Helga POV

Durante el camino a la fiesta me sentía bien, incluso estaba entusiasmada por ver a Phoebe y hasta a Andrés. Pero en el momento que llegue al barco sentí una ansiedad que no me daba paz, tenia que saver de el, no podía para de buscar a Arnold. El barco estaba lleno de estudiantes de la escuela. Miraba cara tras cara sin encontrarlo a el. Arnold me invito al baile, pero no pude aceptar su invitación. Sera que por eso el no asistió a la fiesta? Tal vez en verme a lado de Andrés era demasiado para él? Como es la vida...yo mire a Arnold tantas veces a lado de otras chavas, incluyendo a la perfecta de Lila y comoquiera aguante mes tras mes, años tras año y el no puede esperar unas semanas. En el momento que miré a Andrés me inquiete un poco, no puedo negar lo simpático que el se miraba con su traje. Llegamos a la mesa y Gerald no paraba de hacerle preguntas. Por un momento era como si Gerald fuera mi hermano mayor entrevistando a mi futuro novio. ¡Que ridículo! No aguante más y decidí en tomar aire en la cubierta del barco. Todos los invitados estaban cenando así que la cubierta estaba deshabitada.

El barco se miraba mágico con las luces azules y moradas. Las estrellas de la noche reflectaban sobre el agua como diamantes hermosos que adornaba el mar. El barco estaba navegando adentro del océano durante la fiesta y era realmente una majestuosa noche. Camine hacia la parte de atrás del barco y me recargue en la barandilla mirando el cielo con la aurora mística de colores que reflectaba esa noche.

A pesar de tanta belleza que me rodeaba no podía disfrutar el momento. No podía entender que me estaba pasando, ni siquiera podía reconocerme a mí misma. Amaba a Arnold con todo mi corazón, pero no podía estar junto a él. Mas aparte, los ojos sinceros de Andrés me estaban abriendo sentimientos nuevos hacia el que no podía entender bien. Y todavía estaba el dilema de mi vida con mis padres, que no quería que nadie supiera de mis luchas con ellos, mucho menos...Arnold, al que quiero proteger sobre todas las cosas, protegerlo de lo peor de mí.

Yo no pedí esto, yo no pedí enamorarme profundamente de, el...mi vida hubiera sido mas manejable si yo no conociera el amor. Este amor que raspa mi ser llegando hasta lo más hondo de mí, este amor que me tormenta en tan solo pensar en su nombre o en su imagen. Este amor que me tortura lentamente por dentro, dejándome saber que nunca seré libre de él. Yo...nunca seré libre de esta tortura hermosa que me quema por dentro. Respire profundamente, dejando que el aire de esa noche rozara mi piel, cerro mis ojos evitando que mis lágrimas incomprensibles escaparan de mí. ¿Había alguien en este mundo frio que pudiera entender lo que yo llevo por dentro, lo que está pasando por mí corazón?

En ese momento de soledad de querer encontrar alguna paz en mi interior, sentí unas manos tibias que tocaron mi cintura. Me voltee inmediatamente con mi mirada de tormento encontrando los ojos serenos de Arnold. La impresión de verlo enfrente de mi rostro me dejo sin pensamiento. Abrí mi boca dejando escapar un aliento de desesperación que sentía en mi por verlo. "Arnold que haces..." en ese segundo de palabra, Arnold pego sus labios a los míos apretando mi cuerpo a él. El beso llego como luz de fuego entrando por mi boca llenado todo mi cuerpo de su calor. No podía respirar, lentamente me ahogaba en él.**

Arnold POV

Mire a mi hermosa Helga de espaldas mirando hacia el océano. En verla me acorde de mi sueño, cuando corría hacia ella y no la podía alcanzar. Pero esto era real, ella estaba ahí enfrente de mi mirándose tan hermosa como siempre. Su figura pasiva me conmovía. ¿Que está pensando mi Helga? Camine hacia ella lentamente, queriendo guardar esa imagen divina de ella. Le agarre la cintura despacio e inmediatamente ella se voltio, su mirada me decía todo. Sus ojos azules llenos de un amor que ella misma no podía controlar. Su pelo largo ondulado que brillaba con la luz de la noche. Ahí la tenia conmigo en mis brazos. Abrió su boca respirando en mí rostro, calentando mi piel. Sus labios rosados deseosos en ser besados por mí. No pude contenerme más "Arnold que haces..." Me hablo mi dulce ángel y poniendo mis brazos alrededor de ella la bese. Sentía su cuerpo estremeciéndose sobre mi pecho, probando su sabor delicado en sus labios. La respiraba profundamente, dulce aroma que soltaba su piel. Ella era todo lo que yo anhelaba, no podía liberarla de mi**

Un grupo de invitados salieron a la cubierta alarmando a Helga de lo que estaba sucediendo. Le dio un empujón a Arnold y se alejo de el rápidamente regresando hacia el restaurante. Llego a la mesa y miro que todos estaban casi terminando de comer. Se sentó apresuradamente y le dio un trago al baso de limonada.

"Helga estas bien?" pregunto Andres.

Helga no podía contestar por seguir tomando la limonada. Todavía puedo sentir el sabor de la boca de Arnold en mi labios. Pensaba Helga mientras tomaba su bebida. Phoebe le preocupo en ver a su amiga turbada por algo.

"Helga, te pasa algo." Pregunto Phoebe.

Helga finalmente se acabó la limonada y empezó a comer ensalada con el pan que quedaba sobre la mesa. "Si estoy bien Phoebe, solo hambrienta."

"Te miras agitada Helga." Comento Phoebe.

"Creo que agitada no es la palabra correcta." Añadió Gerald con una sonrisa.

"Quieres mas limonada?" le pregunto Andres.

"Si por favor" contesto Helga.

Andres se levanto para buscar al mesero. Helga se recargo sobre la silla intentando en respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse.

"Parece el aire del mar te dio calor Helga." Comento Gerald riéndose de cómo se miraba Helga.

"Guarda tus palabras Gerald!" le exclamo Helga molesta.

"Ya no la inquietes mas Gerald." Dijo Phoebe acercándose a Helga para checar su temperatura poniendo su mano sobre su frente. "Mmm. No tienes calentura, pero si estas caliente." Añadió Phoebe.

Gerald se carcajeo, "Ja ja ja ja ja ja..."

Helga se humedeció sus labios "No le des más motivos para que Gerald se burle de mi Phoebe."

"Sobre que hablas Helga?"

Helga se acerco a su amiga y le murmuro "Mantecado está aquí en la fiesta."

Los ojos de Phoebe se abrieron en asombro "Oh dios." Murmuro Phoebe.

"Si, exacto Phoebe" respondió Helga. En eso Andrés se volvió a sentar en la mesa con el baso de limonada. "Perdón que tarde Helga parece que todos los meceros estaban ocupados."

"Gracias campeón."

La cena continua unos minutos más y después pasaron a la cubierta. Helga y Phoebe entraron al baño y Gerald fue a encontrarse con Arnold.

"Que paso viejo hablaste con bien con Helga?"

"No Gerald, todo paso tan rápido no pude decirle nada."

"Entonces que le hiciste que llego a la meza toda calurosa y nerviosa?"

"Calurosa!? ¿¡De qué manera!?" pregunto Arnold intrigado por saber más.

"Si Arnold, Helga llego a la mesa como desesperada tomándose todo el baso de limonada, se miraba como si, se la había pasado corriendo en el barco o algo. Hasta Phoebe le toco la frente y le dijo que se sentía caliente. ¿Qué le hiciste hermano?"

Arnold se recargo de espaldas sobre la pared suspirando, cerro sus ojos pensando en el beso que le roba a Helga. "Solo la bese Gerald."

"A que perro eres Arnold, te lo digo de la mejor manera...para que tan solo con un beso la pongas así, no esta nada mal. Solo puedo imaginarme como se pondrá cuando en verdad la agarres de..."

Arnold abrió sus ojos ofendido por el comentario "No tienes por qué imaginarte nada de mi Helga Gerald!"

"Si, si perdón, se me olvidaba como eres hermano."

"Hablo en serio Gerald!"

"Si esta bien, retiro lo dicho. ¿Entonces si no hablaste con ella, cual es el plan después de esto?"

"Como te dije Gerald, me voy a robar a Helga, se la quitare a ese tipo."

Gerald movió su cabeza en aprobación "Este claro hermano, pero ¿cómo?"

Arnold sonrió mientras pensaba.

Mientras tanto las chicas en el baño platicaban.

"Como fue que lo encontraste Helga?"

"Estaba recargada en la barandilla cuando de pronto sentí unas manos que me agarraron de la cintura. Me alarme y cuando me voltee mire que era...mantecado."

"Oh Helga... y que te dijo?"

Helga se quedo pensando recordando el beso, puso sus manos sobre su relicario que sentía a través de su vestido imaginándose el beso. Todavía podía sentir los labios calientes de Arnold probando su boca tiernamente.

"Helga, Helga."

"Ah perdón Phoebe me decías?"

"Que te dijo mantecado?"

"Me dijo...mmm...bueno, en realidad no me dijo nada, solamente me...me..."

"No me digas que mantecado te...beso."

Helga cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa suave en su rostro mientras ponía sus manos sobre su pecho.

"Por la manera en que te vez me imagino que la respuesta es, si." Comento Phoebe.

"Si Phoebe, eso paso...y no ciento mis pies en tan solo recordar."

"Helga reacciona." Phoebe movía a su amiga de los hombros. "Tenemos que regresar con Gerald y Andres."

"Tiene razón Phoebe, vamos."

Las chicas caminaron hacia donde estaba Andres esperándolas, a los pocos minutos llego Gerald a juntarse con ellas.

"Y tu en donde estabas?" Le pregunto Helga a Gerald.

"Contestaria si Phoebe me estuviera preguntando Pataki." Respondió Gerald levantando su ceja a Helga.

"Olvídalo...de a qui a donde vamos?" pregunto Helga.

"Todos se están dirigiendo a la pista de baile, parece que esta en el piso de abajo." Comento Andres.

Gerald agarro a Phoebe de la cintura y caminaron juntos al salón de baile. Andrés agarro a Helga de la mano, aunque ella esta tímida en hacerlo. El salón de baile era inmenso con luces azules y moradas. Había mezas alrededor de la pista, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga y Andrés se sentaron en una meza en donde estaba Harold con Patty.

"Helga, Phoebe que elegantes." Saludo Patty.

"Hola Patty, que bueno es en verte?" Saludo Phoebe.

"Hola Patty, no sabía que vendrías." Comento Helga.

"Rhonda le dio una invitación a Harold, mas aparte ella me envió un texto recordándome en asistir. ¿Quién es tu amigo Helga?" Pregunto Patty.

"Oh si, Patty el es campeón, digo Andrés un amigo mío."

"Buenas noches." Saludos Andrés.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa a platicar mientras los meseros pasaban bebidas. Unos minutos después las luces se apagón por completo y alumbraron únicamente a Rhonda. El DJ hizo la presentación de la cumpleañera que lucía hermosa con un vestido rojo de noche. Todos aplaudieron y brindaron por ella.

"Que empiece la fiesta!" grito Rhonda emocionada en ver a todos sus compañeros de escuela en su celebración. Las luces se movían con el compás de la música. La canción que se tocaba era de Bruno Mars, Just the way you are. Los invitados empezaron a bailar, Harold se levanto con Patty, y Gerald se llevo a Phoebe a la pista.

"Bailamos Helga?" pregunto Andres con una sonrisa.

"Mmm...no sé, es que no creo que pueda..."

"Demuéstrame que bailes mejor que yo bailarina." Dijo Andrés mientras jalaba a Helga en la pista de baile. Andres acomodo los manos de Helga alrededor de su cuello mirándola a los ojos y la agarro de la cintura. Los dos bailaban con la música. _(Notas de Autor: Recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras lean esta parte)._

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining'_

 _Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

 _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me_

 _And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see_

 _But every time she asks me Do I look okay?_

 _I say..._

Andres levanto a Helga en el aire y la bajo hacia el dándole vueltas por la pista mientras le cantaba en español.

"Cuando veo tu rostro,

No ay nada que no pudiera cambiar

Porque eres hermosa,

Así como eres.

Asi como eres."

"Te crees el muy bailarín verdad" le pregunto Helga sintiéndose mas relajada en sus brazos.

"Yo no soy el bailarín, tu eres la que me dejo baca abierta con tu baile." Le susurro Andres. El volvió a dar vueltas con Helga, bailando en paso con el compás de la música mientras le seguía cantando.

"Su risa, su sonrisa

Ella la odia, pero yo pienso que es sexy

Ella es tan hermosa

Y se lo digo todo los días

Cuando veo su rostro.

No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar,

Porque eres asombrosa

Así como eres

Y cuando sonries

El mundo entero se detiene y se te queda mirando. Porque linda, eres asombrosa

Así como eres"

Acabandose esa canción empeso otra y los dos continuaron bailando. Arnold estaba parado entre los invitados mirándolos desde lejos. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas y con una botella de agua en su mano.

"Hola Arnold no sabía que estuvieras aquí." Lo saludo Stinky.

"Hey Stinky."Arnold lo saludo sin querer perder la pista en Helga.

"Que es lo que ves Arnold?"

"A...Helga." Respondió Arnold serio con su ojos puestos en la pista de baile.

Stinky dirigió su mirada a los estudiantes que bailaban. "Ya veo amigo, y porque no estás tú bailando con Helga...Ohh ya se, Helga prefiere bailar con el."

Arnold estaba callando mirando la horrenda escena de como Andrés danzaba con la chica que el más amaba.

"Yo conozco a eso muchacho Arnold...se llama, Andrés. Lo tengo como compañero de química en mi ultima clase del día, el es bueno para la química, muy inteligente también. Amigo...tú no eres una monada pero tienes lo tuyo, pero en este situación...el si está más guapo que tú Arnold. Aunque tú eres más divertido para hablar, ella lo prefiere...solo míralos bailar."

"Stinky...cállate!" Exclamó Arnold molesto.

"Que dije!" Respondió Stinky confundido.

Después de unas canciones los jóvenes se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa para refrescarse.

Rhonda pasaba en mesa en mesa saludando a los invitados. Llego a la mesa de Helga y se sentó a lado de Andrés. "Como la están pasando todos?" Pregunto Rhonda.

"Tú fiesta es encantadora Rhonda felicidades." Respondió Phoebe.

"Fue buena idea en escoger el barco para el evento." Añadió Patty.

Rhonda se acariciaba su pelo presumiendo las joyas que tenía puestas. "Yo le dije a mi papá que quería mi fiesta de Quince en el barco más lujoso que hubiera y naturalmente lo cumplió."

"Cuanto le salió a tu papá todo esto Rhonda?" Pregunto Gerald.

Rhonda se rio "Querido, eso a mi no me interesa ni me preocupa, por eso tengo a mi papi."

Harold se metió en la conversación. "La carne de la cena estuvo muy suave Rhonda, los cocineros escogieron una excelente calidad de corte de carne."

"Por supuesto Harold, una buena cena es parte de una gran fiesta." Respondió Rhonda, luego miró a Andrés "Bailaras con la quinceañera verdad guapo."

Andrés voltio a mirar a Helga y luego miró a Rhonda. "Podemos bailar un poco." Comento Andres tímido.

"Un poco? Encanto, vas a bailar con migo mas que un poco." comento Rhonda mientras le agarraba en pelo a Andrés.

"Pero...Helga es mi pareja por la noche." Exclamó Andrés mientras se pasaba saliva, teniendo a Rhonda enfrente de el.

"Oh ni te preocupes por Helga, ella lo comprenderá, aparte, creo que ella estará..."

En ese momento todas las luces se apagaron y la música paro de tocar. A los segundos un ritmo nuevo inició, con un bajo que hacía temblar el suelo. Una luz alumbró a alguien que caminaba por la pista dirigiéndose a la mesa de Helga. Este joven tenía zapatos y pantalón negro de traje, su camiseta blanca elegante de botones ajustada en su pantalón y sostenía sobre su hombro su saco negro. Su mirada estaba fija en la joven que el amaba manteniendo una postura de firmeza en lo que el quería realizar.

"Criminal...es Arnold." Susurro Helga entre ella misma, mirando como Arnold se dirigía hacia la meza. Las jovencitas al rededor se quedaban suspirando mirando lo guapo que Arnold lucia. Todos en la mesa estaban boca abierta en el momento que Arnold extendió su brazo enfrente de Andrés invitando a Helga a bailar con la mirada.

El Dj había puesto la canción Santa María (del Buen ayre ), La revancha del tango, por gotan project. _(Notas de autor: Recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras lean esta parte.)_

Los ojos de Helga se dominaron con la mirada soñadora de Arnold, era esa misma mirada de aquella vez en la primaria, cuando bailaron. Arnold la fue jalando a la pista como cuando lo hizo aquella vez durante el baile de los inocentes. Aventó su saco, le dio un giro a Helga y la apretó en su cuerpo iniciando la danza del tango.

 _Hay milonga de amor_

 _Hay temblor de gotán_

Arnold no paraba de mirarla con su mano sobre su cintura, y con la otra sosteniendo su mano. Daban los pasos cortos siguiendo el ritmo de la música, manteniendo una postura firme en la danza. Las piernas de ellos se sincronizaban en perfecto estilo, moviendo sus cuerpos al estilo del tango.

 _Este tango es para vos..._

Arnold tomaba a Helga firmemente en su cuerpo sin bajarle la mirada de sus ojos tímidos azules que no podía parar de verse en ellos. Giraba con Helga en sus brazos al compás de la música terminando con la pierna de Helga acomodada en su cadera y su mano abajo del muslo de ella.

Todos en la mesa estaban asombrados con lo que estaban viendo. Nadie en el salón podía parar de verlos bailar. La música continuaba y ellos danzaban.

"Se ven hermosos bailando." Comento Phoebe.

"Definitivamente mejoraron su baile desde aquella vez que bailaron en la primaria." Agrego Patty.

 _No puede ser, Arnold lo logro_. Pensaba Gerald con sus ojos asombrado por lo que miraba.

Andrés estaba en la mesa con su mirada fija en Helga. Rhonda se dio cuenta de lo atentón que el estaba en el baile y comento.

"Huuufff que calor...Arnold y Helga son tan candentes para el tango que debería de ser ilegal en que ellos dos bailen. ¿No lo crees Andrés?" Andrés se quedo pensando en silencio mientras la música continuaba.

 _Hay milonga de amor_

 _Hay temblor de gotán_

Helga movía sus piernas como toda una bailarina profesional, dejándose llevar por los movimientos seductores de Arnold. Ella le pasaba la mano por el pecho de el dejándose tocar por sus manos. Acomodando su pierna en el, entre pasos tensos que los dos daban.

Arnold sentía su corazón latiendo con cada paso que ella hacía, mirando su cuerpo escultural bailando al ritmo de él, lo encendía. Arnold no podía evitar en pasar sus manos por las curvas de Helga con cada paso que estilaban.

"Helga, hay algo que e querido decirte." Le dijo Arnold mientras danzaban. "Solamente estado esperando, por el momento apropiado." añadió con su voz excitado por ella. Helga acomodo sus piernas hermosamente en las caderas de el mientras Arnold la cargaba girando con el ritmo de la música.

 _Hay milonga de amor_

 _Este tango es para vos_

Por un momento Helga reacciono e intento en alejarse, pero Arnold la tomo de la mano y la jalo de vuelta hacia él, mirándose como una perfecta coreografía de baile. El daba vueltas con ella equilibrando el cuerpo de Helga hacia atrás mientras la detenía con su brazo, Helga levanto su pierna a la altura de la pierna de el. "Arnold eres un poco brusco." Comento Helga agitada. Arnold le sonrió "No te preocupes mi Helga, estas...en buenas manos." Le aseguro el con una mirada seductora.

Seguían con los pasos cambiando de dirección, dando vueltas por la pista. Al final de la canción Arnold abrió su pierna dejando que Helga se sentara en el con las piernas de ella acomodada entre la cadera y la pierna de el, con su mano en el pelo de Arnold y sus rostros rosando del contacto.

Todos se levantaron aplaudiendo del impecable estilo de baile que los dos demostraron en su danza de tango.

Arnold y Helga mantuvieron su posición respirando aliento caliente sobre sus labios.

Las luces que los alumbraban se apagaron dejando el salón en completa oscuridad por unos segundos. Arnold pego sus labios a los de ella besándola dulcemente en la oscuridad mientras mantenían esa posición. Helga mantenía su mano metida en el pelo de Arnold dejándose besar por los labios de el.

"Arnold..." susurro Helga con su voz temblorosa.

"Helga, confías en mi?" Le murmuro Arnold.

"Como?" Preguntó Helga intentando en recuperar la conciencia sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Confías en mi?" Volvió a preguntar el.

"Si." Respondió Helga.

"Entonces, toma mi mano y sígueme." Le contestó Arnold.

Las luces de música se prendieron iniciando una nueva canción. Los invitados se acercaron a la pista para bailar, pero Arnold y Helga ya se habían desaparecido.

"Ahora si bailamos." Le dijo Rhonda a Andrés con una sonrisa risueña.

Arnold llevo a Helga por un pasillo secreto que dirigiría a una puerta privada. El saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta que tenía candado.

"Pásale Helga." Arnold dejo que Helga entrara a la habitación primero.

El cuarto estaba oscuro Arnold cerró la puerta con llave y prendió las lámparas. La habitación estaba adornada con rosas rojas y regalos. Había una sala pequeña con una inmensa cama en medio del cuarto y un baño adornado con velas y perfumes. Helga se voltio a mirar a Arnold con un rostro molesto.

"Que diablos hacemos a qui Arnoldo!" Gritó Helga.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Al principio estaba pensando en hacer este capítulo largo, pero para no dejarlo tan largo mejor publicaré parte dos el jueves de esta semana.**

 **En esta primera parte miramos como el sueño de Arnold se realizó cuando encontró a Helga en la orilla del barco mirando al mar. También pudimos ver los sentimientos y temores que Helga siente actualmente. Se me hizo muy especial que Helga encontrara a Arnold en ese momento.**

 **La parte 2 saldrá esta semana y ahí verán lo que falto en ver de esta parte.**

 _ **Ay Arnold tienes mucho por hacer para que Helga te hable, quisas tengas que hacer el_tango_con ella.**_


	40. Chapter 40 La fiesta de Rhonda parte 2

**Es jueves! Y como lo prometí aquí está el capítulo tan esperado. Prepárense porque esta buenísimo y largo ;)**

* * *

"Que diablos hacemos a qui Arnoldo!" Gritó Helga.

"Ugh...Helga no es lo que tú piensas!" Contestó Arnold tímidamente.

"Oh no! ¡Estamos en un cuarto...solos, con una inmensa cama matrimonial...y no quieres que me enoje!"

"Helga tranquilízate, te traje aquí para poder hablar." Le explico Arnold intentando en calmarla.

"Ya me voy de aquí!" Exclamó Helga enfadada, camino hacia la puerta y jalo la agarradera. "¡No puedo creer, cerraste la puerta con llave!?"

Arnold dio unos pasos hacia atrás nerviosamente. "Yo...aahh, no."

"Como que no! ¡Esta puerta tiene llave!" Grito Helga dirigiéndose hacia Arnold con la mirada de furia, se detuvo enfrente de él exigiéndole "¡Dame la llave Arnoldo, ahora!"

Arnold paso saliva sintiendo la dura mirada de Helga. "Helga... tenemos que hablar pri-mero."

"Olvídalo!" reclamo ella "Tendré que sacar la llave de donde la tengas escondida!" inmediatamente Helga empezó a meter sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de Arnold. "En donde tienes esa llave guardada!" seguía Helga reclamando mientras inspeccionaba a Arnold desesperadamente.

Arnold le agarró sus brazos intentando en detenerla antes que encontrara las llave. "Helga déjame... explicarte...primero."

"Dame...la, llave Arnoldo!"

"Helga...me haces cosquillas." Comento Arnold riéndose intentando en quitarse las manos de Helga de su cuerpo. Pero Helga lo seguía hurgando metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, sintiendo sus caderas. "En donde tienes la llave!? ¡Dámela!" Arnold se enrojeció sintiendo las manos de Helga en sus pantalones. "Helga...por-favor me estas tocando..."

"Y esto que es!?" pregunto Helga sintiendo algo extraño.

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron pasmados en sentir las manos de Helga tocar su parte intima.

"Helga ese es mi..."

"Ya la encontré!" Exclamó Helga sintiendo las llave en su mano e intento en sacarla del pantalón.

"Helga no, dámela!" Arnold le agarro la mano tratando en quitarle la llave, pero Helga lo empujó cayéndose los dos sobre la cama.

Los dos forcejearon, pero Arnold fue más fuerte que ella y logro voltearla quedándose el encima de ella. El peso de el causó que Helga se cansara más rápido. El se aprovecho y le quitó las llave de su mano presionándola sobre la cama de sus muñecas. Quedándose Helga exhausta por la fuerza que había hecho. Los dos respiraban agitadamente sobre el rostro de cada uno.

Arnold POV

Necesitaba hablar con Helga, tenía esta única oportunidad en poder estar asolas con ella sin que nadie nos molestara y no podía dejar que ella se alejara de mí. En el momento que entramos al cuarto cerré la puerta con llave sabiendo lo complicada que mi Helga se podía poner. Guarde la llave en el bolsillo de mi pantalón e intente en hablar con ella. Como lo pensé, las cosas no salieron bien y Helga intento en irse. Cuando se dio cuenta que yo tenía la llave, me empezó a fisgar, pasando sus manos por mi torso y mis caderas, intentando en sentir la llave en mí. Sabía que tenía que detenerla, la sujete de los brazos hablando con ella para que me dejara tener esa oportunidad en poder estar con ella y platicar tranquilamente, pero, Helga no acedia.

Me empujo sobre la cama mientras metía sus manos en mis bolsos tocando la parte más sensible en mí. "Helga ese es mi..." le dije mientras intentaba en tomar control sobre la situación. "Ya la encontré!" Contesto Helga. Podía sentir su mano agarrando la llave. ¡No puede ser! No podía dejar que Helga se me fuera de mis manos sin poder hablar con ella sobre todo lo que a pasado entre nosotros. Mas aparte sabía que Andrés la estaría esperando en la pista de baile y en solo pensar que ella bailaría con el toda la noche me desesperaba.

Rápidamente la sujete de su mano y con toda mi fuerza la voltee sobre la cama estando ahora yo arriba de ella. Necesitaba quitarle la llave, utilizando el peso de mi cuerpo la cansé y pude arrebatarle la llave de su mano. Aun así, estando los dos agitados por el forcejeo que habíamos hecho, Helga se miraba encantadora en la cama estando yo arriba de su precioso cuerpo. Los ojos de Helga no paraban de mirarme, ella me demostraba un amor infinito en su mirada que deseaba en poseer. No podía imaginarme estar sin ella, el aliento caliente de Helga rosaba mi rostro encendiendo cada parte de mí. Así como la tenía sujetada en mis brazos probé sus delicados labios rosados respirándola profundamente, sintiendo su lengua cálida suavizando mi boca.

Ella me besaba cuidadosamente como impidiendo en soltar su pasión. Podía sentir las manos de Helga tocando mi pelo. Mi piel se incendió y la empecé a besar con una pasión desesperante. La solté de sus brazos resbalando mis manos por su torso llegando hasta sus piernas. Mi mente se llenó de calor de ella, no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa, mi boca seguía probando sus labios mientras mis manos rosaban su piel.

Todo lo que era ella me enloquecía, en tan solo sentirla pegada en mi cuerpo me hacía perder todo control sobre mí mismo. La amaba tanto, quería todo de ella. Sentí como mi cuerpo se quemaba por dentro. De pronto escuché a Helga con su voz suave decir "Arnold...no podemos." sus palabras despertaron mi conciencia y me detuve por completo, sintiendo mi cuerpo listo para algo que no podíamos hacer. "Lo siento Helga." le murmure sintiendo mi cuerpo excitado por la calentura que llevaba por dentro. Me levante rápidamente de ella y me senté en el sillón que estaba alado de la cama. Sentía mi corazón latiendo intensamente en mi pecho, recargué mi cabeza sobre mis manos con mis codos sobre mis piernas y empecé a respirar profundamente, intentando en recuperar la temperatura normal en mi. *

Helga POV

Estaba furiosa con Arnold por haberme encerrado en un cuarto con el. Por supuesto que no quería hablar con el, no me sentía segura sobre mis sentimientos como para poder sentarme con el a platicar...y mucho menos sentir esta tensión de estar en una habitación con el. No me quise enojar, pero me impaciente. Tenia que salirme del cuarto como fuera posible. Mientras buscaba la llave en el, toque su parte intima por error, creo que mi cara se enrojeció pero en ese momento intente en enfocarme en conseguir la llave para irme de ese cuarto lo más rápido que pudiera. No sé cómo paso, pero cuando agarre la llave de su bolsillo, Arnold saco fuerzas que yo nunca me imagine que el tuviera y se subió arriba de mi arrebatándome la llave. Estando yo exhausta por luchar contra el, me le quedo viendo a sus ojos hermosos verdes que no podía parar de admirar. Sabia que si el me cautivaba con su mirada ya todo iba a estar perdido en mí. De repente Arnold me beso, sus labios cálidos me consumían por completo. No podía parar de besarlo, aunque en la parte de atrás de mi mente una voz me decía, _esto esta mal, que estas haciendo_. Desate mis manos sobre su pelo pasando mis dedos por sus mechones suaves dorados. Por tantos años eso era todo lo que quería, tocar su pelo una y otra vez y...haciéndolo mientras el me besaba era una tortura dulce para mí. Su encantador veneno de boca que me tenía poseída para él no me dejaba. Sentía el cuerpo de Arnold intenso sobre el mío, sus besos me estaban llevando a un lugar en donde no había retorno, quería soltarme en el y besarlo alocadamente pero no podía. Las manos de Arnold tocaban mis curvas llegando hasta mis piernas. Por un momento sentí su mano lentamente subiendo por mi pierna queriendo llegar abajo de mi falda, su cuerpo se aceleró más todavía y sentí algo firme en él. En ese momento razoné en lo que estaba pasando y le dije "Arnold...no podemos."

En un segundo Arnold se detuvo, se paró rápidamente de mi cuerpo y se sentó en el sillón. Podía verlo agitado por nuestro beso, yo me sentía igual y hasta culpable...sentía que yo había permitido que esto pasara, porque puse a mi cabeza de balón en esta situación? No debí haber bailado tango con el, mucho menos en dejarme llevar a una habitación que no conocía. Aunque yo lo hice sabiendo que estaba con Arnold yo debí haber pensando en las consecuencias. Arnold seguía sentado intentando en respirar normalmente y yo...sin parar de lamentarme.*

"Por eso yo no quería estar aquí contigo Arnoldo, si me hubieras dado la llave esto no hubiera pasado!" Decía Helga mientras permanecía sentada en la orilla de cama. "Criminal! ¡De que estoy hablando!? Nunca debí haber bailado contigo, nunca debí de haberte mirado! ¡Rayos!Como odio esto!¡Odio todo este amor que siento por dentro sin poder controlarlo!" Se lamentaba Helga con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Arnold se paro del sillón y se sentó a lado de ella en la cama. "Helga mírame."

"No puedo, y...no debo!" Contesto Helga con la mirada hacia abajo. Arnold le agarro su mentón y levanto su rostro a la altura de los ojos de el. "Helga, te amo. Te amo con todo lo que soy yo. Nunca e sentido esto por nadie. Tu eres la única princesa en mi corazón, la única que me vuelve loco y consiente a la misma vez. No ay nada que tu puedas hacer que yo lo vea mal. Eres perfecta y única para mí."

Helga se mordía el labio intentando en detener las palabras en su boca. "Helga...quiero que seas libre de expresar tu amor y sentimientos hacia mi, yo comprendo el peso que llevas en tu corazón y sé que yo no te he cumplido en estos años, pero déjame amarte, quiero estar a tu lado."

"Arnold...yo." Helga intento en hablar sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Arnold miro lo intensa que ella estaba y la abrazo. "Tranquila Helga, quiero que te puedas sentir serena a mi lado." Decía Arnold mientras le sobaba su espalda.

"Helga...se todo lo que has hecho por mí en estos años...por ejemplo se lo que hiciste una navidad para cumplir mi deseo de encontrar la hija del Señor Hyunh. Yo se como tuviste que dejar ir tus botas favoritas con tal de verme feliz esa navidad. Ere un verdadero Angel, Helga. Tu me hiciste muy feliz esa navidad y también cumpliste el sueño anhelado del señor Hyunh."

Helga se limpio sus lagrimas levantando su mirada hacia Arnold "Pero como te enteraste sobre eso?" pregunto ella tímidamente.

"Lo sé Helga, y eso es lo que importa. Como, también se que tú eres mi, Cecil." Arnold le agarro su mano y se la beso.

Los ojos de Helga se quedaron pasmados de lo que ella había escuchado. "No, soy ella." Arnold sonrió "Eres tú Helga. Ya no puedes seguir guardando el secreto."

"Co-mo...te enteraste?" Preguntó Helga con los nervios en sus dientes.

"Me di cuenta por una corazonada y...algo que tú un día me dijiste."

Helga estaba callada con la mirada hacia abajo sin poder creer lo que el le estaba diciendo. Arnold le agarró su mano y la acarició. "Helga nunca se me olvidó lo que tú me dijiste cuando estábamos en la terraza de FTi...y tú beso...bueno en realidad, todos tus besos siembre iban dejando huellas de tus labios en mi corazón. Todos estos días e querido expresar todo esto y más pero cada vez que me acercaba a ti...tú me, querías alejar de tu vida. No endiento porque?"

Helga suspiro "Yo...siempre te he amado con todo mi corazón y...me acostumbre a estar así, alejada de ti y...cuando tú querías buscarme no podía entender el porque, o tal vez no quería comprender que tú, algún día...me amarías tanto como yo a ti."

"Ohh...Helga." Susurro Arnold mientras seguía acariciando la mano de ella. "Por eso siempre estabas enojada conmigo?"

"Siempre a sido tu culpa Arnoldo, todo mi tormento, sufrimiento, este fuego de amor que arde en mi interior desde la primera vez que te mire en la guardería chuleando mi moño rosa, me enamoraste! Siempre me e sentido atada a este sentimiento y en tal sólo verte...me lo provocabas más todavía! Me sentía como una pendeja enamorada cada vez que te acercabas a mi! Odio sentirme así! Por eso siempre prefiero estarte odiándote, es más fácil para mi odiarte que...amarte."

"Pero...ya no tienes que sentirte así Helga. Tienes que ser sincera con tus sentimientos y soltar ese amor que llevas en tu corazón."

"Arnold?"

"Si amor" contestó Arnold dulcemente.

"Yo quiero que tú seas sincero también conmigo."

"Claro Helga, lo que tú quieras."

"Te as peleado con Andrés?"

"Ugh!? Como!?" Pregunto Arnold con su corazón latiendo por el temor en contestar esa pregunta.

"Quiero que seas sincero conmigo cabeza de balón?"

Arnold agarro aire "Si Helga. Nos, peleamos."

"Porque se pelearon?" Pregunto Helga con su ceja levantada.

"Porque...bueno, yo le pegue primero cuando salimos de detención."

"Arnold Philip Shortman! Como pudiste!?"

"Ya se amor, perdóname..." contestó Arnold con una sonrisa nerviosa "Lo mire pegado a ti todos esos días y luego Rhonda me había enviado esa foto de ustedes en donde tú traías puesto su gorro y...después lo mire a él abrazándote y regalándote un oso, más aparte aquella vez que te regalo la rosa." Arnold respiro profundamente "Y cómo olvidar cuando te agarré la mano y el me la arrebato! El desgraciado! Por eso le pegue, ya le había dicho que se mantuviera alejado de ti y..."

"QUE!?" Los ojos de Helga se abrieron del enfado por lo que escuchaba.

"No Helga! Mira...en realidad, yo...no quería que el jugara contigo y...por un momento pensé lo peor...todo lo hice por ti, no quiero que nadie se atreva a lastimarte. Créeme!"

Helga suavizo su rostro "Esta bien Romeo, todos hacemos errores. Yo no debí haber confiado en lo que Susana me mostró y fallé en creerle. Arnold, puedo ver tu celular?"

"Mmmm...mi celular, para que lo quieres?" _Cielos si Helga ve el video que tengo de su recital me horcara_. Pensó Arnold.

Helga cruzo sus brazos "Cabeza de balón tu celular, ahora!"

Arnold miró hacia abajo, se levantó camino hacia una mesita en la entrada del cuarto y agarró su teléfono. "Aquí está Helga." Arnold se lo entregó y se volvió a sentar a lado de ella.

"Cual es tu contraseña?"

"Mmmm.." Arnold pensaba.

"Arnoldo! Porque le piensas tanto!? No será que tienes algo en tu cel que no quieres que vea!"

"No amor, no es eso!"

"Contraseña Arnoldo!"

"Esta bien...pero antes de darte la contraseña..." Arnold respiro.

"Ya Arnold para que tanta drama! Solo dime que escondes!?"

"Helga en mi celular tengo un...video de..."

"DE SUSAN!"

"No Helga para nada!"

"De Lila entonces!"

"Nooo Helga el video es tuyo...yo te grabe durante tu, recital!"

Helga puso sus manos sobre su boca en espanto "ARNOLDO! TODO, ESTE TIEMPO!GRRRRRR...

Arnold se hincó enfrente de Helga con sus manos sobre las de ella. "Helga escúchame, la vez que quise hablar contigo, tu no querías ni mirarme. Cuando pase por tu casillero mire que se te callaron unas libretas al suelo y en realidad yo me acerque para ayudarte, pero...mire una hoja rosada que atrajo mi atención y la guardé en mi bolsillo del pantalón. Después cuando mire que la hoja era una invitación de tu recital, no pude evitar en no ir...tenía que verte bailar. Perdóname por favor, yo se que hice mal en, esconderte la hoja y también hice mal en presentarme en tu recital sin permiso tuyo pero...tenía que verte y...bailaste maravillosamente, eres...realmente asombrosa. Espero que puedas comprender porque no hice."

Helga miró a los ojos verdes de Arnold y observo lo sincero que se miraba. "Contraseña Arnold."

"Helga" contestó el.

"Te pregunté por tu contraseña!? No ni nombre!"

"Helga, la contraseña es tu nombre." Le aclaro Arnold sentándose nuevamente alado de ella.

"Helga es la contraseña?" Pregunto ella confundida.

"Si amor." Respondió Arnold con una suave sonrisa.

"Y yo que me quemaba la mente para poder borrar...el, ammm. Olvídalo." Comentó Helga poniendo la contraseña en el teléfono.

"Borrar que Helga?"

"Nada olvídalo Romeo." Helga observo las fotos que Arnold tenía con la sorpresa de ver muchos fotos de ella. "Así que me tomaste fotos en el planetario y en la doble cita también."

Arnold puso su mano atrás de su cuello "Cada oportunidad que tenía te, tomaba una foto."

Helga miró los videos guardados y ahí estaba su video de recital y un video que Gerald le pasó a Arnold en donde el y Helga estaba bailando juntos durante la doble cita. Helga abrió el video de su recital y miró por primera vez cómo había bailado esa noche. "Durante mi presentación de ballet presentía, que tú me mirabas bailar."

"Ahí estaba Helga, nada me iba a impedir en que te mirara."

Los ojos de Helga se humedecieron.

"Que pasa, que tienes?" Pregunto Arnold preocupado.

"Nadie me había filmado mis recitales antes...este es, el primer video que veo grabado así...Porque sonríes Arnold?"

"No es que...me agrada en saver que Andrés no te grabo." contesto Arnold con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Si el no me gravó fue porque yo no quise." Contestó Helga levantado su ceja.

"Esa es mi chica." Respondió Arnold orgulloso.

"Heyyy...pero tú tienes que borrar ese video."

"Sobre mi cadaver amor."

"Mmmm..está bien te lo paso, más aparte yo se que no dejarás que nadie lo veo."

"Por supuesto Helga, ese video es para mis ojos únicamente, igual que tus poemas."

"POEMAS!?" Preguntó Helga sorprendida.

"Si Helga tengo guardados los dos poemas que me enviaste por texto."

Helga rápidamente abrió los textos y miró todos los mensajes que le envió ella a él. En esos texto encontró el primer poema que ella le envió a Arnold, era el texto que ella pensó que había borrado.

- _Notas de agua fresca que dan tús palabras. Poco a poco esfuman la flama de suplicio en mi. A pesar de la intensa neblina que llena mis ojos, tu mi príncipe amado, me iluminas de ti_.-

"Pero borre este texto! Como fue que..."

"Como que lo borraste Helga!? Pregunto Arnold con un rostro serio.

"Mira Arnoldo no te voy a decir cada cosa que e hecho."

"Oh no, y tu si me interrogas asta quitarme mi teléfono."

Helga estaba seria mirando a otro lado.

"Helga...que pasó cuando te encontrarse a Andrés después de nuestra doble cita?"

"No se a que te refieres?"

"Helga! Yo supe que te perdiste cuando te fuiste del cine aquella tarde y...que Andrés te defendió de alguien que te seguía o algo así."

"Oh, sobre aquella tarde te refieres."

"Lo que yo quiero saber es, qué pasó cuando llegaste a la casa de aquel?"

Helga recordó el momento que Andrés se metió a bañar y entró al cuarto mojado con una toalla envuelta en su cadera.

"No...paso nada en especial." Contestó Helga pensativa.

"El no intento en faltarte el respetó Helga."

"No, claro que no...el fue...digo es muy respetuoso."

"Helga porque estás chapeada?"

"Yo chapeada, nunca." Helga se rio nerviosamente.

"Helga no me estás diciendo todo, que pasó en la casa de Andrés? Estaban en la sala o en la cocina?"

"Criminal! Arnoldo que tanto tienes que saber sobre mi. En realidad no eres mi novio."

"Ya veo...pero tú si puedes cuestionarme y pedirme mi contraseña de mi celular."

"Eso es diferente!" Comentó Helga rodando su mirada a otro lado.

"Helga, algo pasó cuando estabas en la casa de Andrés. Lo puedo ver en tu mirada y en tu forma de actuar."

"Ya te dije que nada pasó eres un exagerado y un..."

"Helga qué pasó!?"

"Maldicion! Esta bien, tanto quieres saver sobre cada pasó que di en su casa. Te lo dire! Estaba en su recámara con mi rodilla sangrando por un raspón que me di mientras intentaba en huir del mendigo pandillero que me seguía. Andrés fue súper lindo y no tan solo me defendió del pandillero también me cargo para que no pusiera presión en mi rodilla lastimada. Ahí estábamos en su recámara el se ofreció en ayudarme con mi herida y...después de ahí me dijo que lo esperara un poco para darse una ducha primero porque estaba muy...sudado y..."Helga se empezó a poner más nerviosa. Arnold la seguía mirando "Y...ahi fue cuando hablé con Phoebe...de pronto Andrés entró a su cuarto sin...digo..." Helga empezó a toser por la ansiedad.

"Sin que Helga!?" Insistió Arnold.

"Sin...en realidad no estaba sin ropa tenía su toalla ajustada en su cintura."

"Espera! Tú me estás diciendo que aquel mendigo entro en tu cuarto sin ropa puesta!"

"Mmm...claro que no! Te estoy explicando que tenía una toalla enrollada en su cintura, Arnoldo."

Arnold se levantó de la cama pensando en lo que Helga le había dicho. "Que desgraciado, mendigo..." Arnold se volteo a mirar a Helga de nuevo "No se cambió en frente de ti verdad!"

"No cabeza de balón. Únicamente agarró ropa y se salió del cuarto a cambiarse a otro lado."

Arnold soltó un respiro "Más le vale que hizo eso o le vuelvo a dar otro golpe!"

"Arnold! Párale con tu carácter de intentar en ser mi protector porque no lo eres."

"Claro que lo soy Helga! No estás sola y no dejaré que cualquier tipo se quiera pasar contigo!"

Helga puso su mano sobre su frente concertada "Yo entiendo que me quieras proteger, yo...hago lo mismo por ti, pero, quiero que me prometas que no volverás a pelearte con Andrés."

"No te puedo prometer eso Helga."

"¡No es una pregunta Arnoldo, tienes que hacerlo...si me entero de que le volviste a pegar a Andrés nada mas porque el estaba cercas de mi o por cualquier otra cosa que tu crees que el hizo mal me enojare contigo!"

"Pero Helga..." Ella se le quedo viendo con su mirada firme esperando su respuesta.

"Está bien amor, tus ganas...no volveré a hacerle nada."

"Gracias Arnoldo. Tu siempre as sido una persona muy tranquila que nunca se a metido en problemas con nadie y...no me gustaría que empezaras a cambiar por mi."

"Yo siempre seré el mismo Helga, tu me conoces muy bien...pero, no dejare que nadie dañe a mi princesa." menciono Arnold mientras le agarro el pelo a Helga acomodándoselo atrás de su oído.

"Helga que fue lo que paso el lunes por la mañana que mandaron llamar a Susana, Linda y Wolfgang con el director?"

 _No puedo decir le a Arnold sobre el plan que ellas tenían en mente, y mucho menos lo que Wolfgang me iba a hacer. Eso causara que Arnold se enfurezca con Wolfgang y cause otra discusión entre ellos...Criminal que hacer?_ Pensaba Helga

"Helga?"

"Si Romeo"

"Que tanto piensas amor?"

"Este...ohhhhh, diablos te lo diré" Helga se sentó mirando a Arnold directamente "Pero no quiero que te afliges por lo que te voy a decir, el director ya los castigo y ese capitulo ya esta cerrado."

Arnold esperaba muy atentón a lo que Helga le iba a decir.

"No quiero que le digas a nadie sobre esto, ni a Gerald. ¿Entendido?"

"Si Helga te lo prometo no le diré a nadie."

"El otro día cuando...el director te dio detención, yo tuve junta de equipo después de práctica. Nos juntamos en un salón nuevo para la junta y salimos muy tarde, mas de lo normal."

"Por eso no te encontré después de detención..." Añadió Arnold.

"Tu dices después que te peleaste con Andrés verdad."

Arnold puso sus manos atrás de su cuello. "Si después de eso...te busque por el gimnasio y la área que por lo regular ustedes hacen sus juntas y no te encontré."

"Pues si estábamos en un salón nuevo. Cuando Sali ya era tarde, como siempre mi mama no llegaba a levantarme, y yo estaba sola esperándola cuando de repente sentí a alguien poner sus manos sobre mi boca y me jalo entre el muro de la entrada a la cancha y la casilla en donde venden los boletos." Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron de imaginarse lo que Helga le explicaba "En el momento en que la persona me jalo al callejón oscuro paso Wolfgang y sus amigos por la banqueta en donde estaba parada y...me estaban buscando.."

"Como que te estaban buscando!?"

"Arnold por favor te dije que no te excitaras!...Después que Wolfgang se alejo del área con sus amigos la persona que me tenia sujeta me soltó y mire que era Brainy."

"Brainy?"

"Si Arnoldo, Brainy. El me dijo que había escuchado a unas viejas hablar sobre mi y sobre el plan que ellas tenían. Brainy me enseño un video en donde claramente se miraban ellas planeando todo."

"Pero sobre quien hablas?" pregunto Arnold.

"Linda y Susana estaban planeando en que Wolfgang intentara en aprovecharse de mi mientras sus amigos tomaran fotos para luego utilizarlas en mi contra para hacerme ver enfrente te toda la escuela como una puta."

"No puedo creerlo que ellas tenían algo tan oscuro en mente."

"Pues ya vez Arnoldo, esas dos son unas autenticas perras de a madre. Brainy quise rescatarme de todo eso y me salvo escondiéndome."

"Brainy hizo muy bien en ayudarte." Comentó Arnold.

"Si, pero le dije a Brainy que no le diría a nadie de lo que paso así que ya sabes, privacidad con él."

"Si Helga."

"Cuando le enseñé ese video al director, que fue la razón por la cual yo llegue temprano a la escuela ese lunes, el director me confeso que el tenía en su posesión un video en donde aparecías tu defendiéndote de Wolfgang y que aprovecharía esa oportunidad para poner los dos videos como evidencia contra Wolfgang para suspenderlo."

"Tu...miraste el video Helga en donde aparezco yo?"

"Si cabeza de balón, yo se que paso en ese día y se...de que manera se expreso ese pendejo sobre mi. Tu realmente defendiste mi honor en callarle su asico con ese golpe que le diste pero...al mismo tiempo fue una acción muy riesgosa."

"No me importaban los riesgo Helga, yo solamente quería defenderte de su sucias palabras."

"Yo se Arnold, pero quiero que te cuides también." Helga lo abrazo cálidamente "Arnold tu eres lo que yo mas temo en esta vida y..."

"Lo que mas temes?" pregunto Arnold confundido.

"Arnold...te amo perdidamente...y no puedo ver como te expones a cosas peligrosas por mi. Así como tu me quieres cuidar y proteger también yo a ti. Llevo años intentando en cuidarte y alejarte de las personas que te quieren hacer daño. Como en FTi o aquel verano que conociste a esa Summer. Te acuerdas?"

"Si me acuerdo amor, lo mejor de aquel verano fue que pude pasar eso últimos dos dias contigo en la playa y luego ganamos el concurso de castillos de arena."

Helga se carcajeo "No se me olvida la cara de esa Summer mirándose toda triste por no haber ganado...lo merecía, que bruta pendeja fue."

Arnold la miraba con una sonrisa suave. "Mira Arnold yo siempre te e cuidado...y lo seguiré haciendo...por eso no quiero que te estés peleando, ni con Andrés, ni con nadie más por mí, por favor."

Arnold le agarro su rostro mirándola fijamente a sus ojos azules preocupados y la beso suavemente. "Helga no te he preguntado formalmente..." Arnold podía sentir su corazón acelerado en su pecho. El le agarro las manos a Helga y mirándola a sus ojos le pregunto "Helga quieres ser mi novia?"

Helga cerro sus ojos en escuchar esa palabra, se humedeció los labios pensando en todos los besos apasionados de Arnold y recordando todo lo que ella a sufrido escondiendo el amor tan grande que siempre a sentido por él. Se toco su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, mientras pensaba que contestar.

"Helga?" Arnold miro como ella se levantó y empezó a caminar por el cuarto con su mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. Por un momento él pensó que ella reaccionaria de una manera diferente en saber que él le preguntaría oficialmente que fuera su novia. Pero se había equivocado, Helga no paraba de caminar por el cuarto con su mano sobre su pecho. Arnold se levanto y camino hacia ella, le agarro sus hombros estando el atrás de ella dejando que Helga respondiera a la pregunta que el le había hecho.

"Arnold el amor que siento por ti siempre a estado en mi corazón, por años me he sentido prisionera a ese sentimiento sin poder comprender el porque te amaba tanto. Me la pasaba recitando tu amor escondida en los pasillos de la escuela sujetando mi... relicario."

"Cual relicario" pregunto Arnold.

Helga se volteo y alzo el relicario que estaba escondido abajo del vestido. "Este relicario" añadió Helga con la mirada hacia abajo. Arnold inmediatamente reconoció el corazón de oro. "Ese es el relicario que mi abuelo..."

"Lo perdí un día y callo en las manos de tu abuelo. Pero es mío. Yo lo mande hacer para tu foto...incluso tiene un mensaje para ti." Helga abrió el relicario exponiendo el mensaje escrito.

Los ojos de Arnold se humedecieron mientras leía la inscripción. "Helga...yo no sabía."

"Yo se Arnold, ay muchas cosas que no sabias de mí. Y aunque ahora ya me conoces mejor, quizás ay un lado de mí que todavía no conoces, o...tal vez yo soy, la que no me conozco."

"A que te refieres Helga?"

"Tengo una guerra en mi interior que lucho día a día, no tengo esa paz ni tranquilidad en mí que yo tanto anhelo, estoy...intentando en encontrar a esa Helga Pataki que en un momento perdí."

"Que quieres decir con una guerra interior?"

"Desde que tengo memoria he tenido problemas con mis padres, antes era más fácil en ignorar como me trataban porque no podía comprenderlo. Pero ahora ya todo cambio, puedo ver toda la injusticia que han hecho conmigo en el pasado y la que sigo mirando hoy en día. Intento en ignorar lo que veo en mi casa pero no puedo."

"Que es lo que pasa en tu hogar Helga?"

Helga sentía vergüenza en hablar con Arnold sobre los problemas de alcohol de su Madre y lo irresponsable que su papa era con el hogar. "No puedo decirte Arnold."

Arnold le agarro su mejilla tiernamente "El moretón que te mire en tu rostro el otro día fue por algo de tus padres?"

"No" contesto Helga bajando la mirada.

"Helga no me mientas!?"

"Arnold yo tengo un gran conflicto en mi casa y...honestamente no me siento lista para poder ser la novia que tu quieres que sea, la novia que tu...mereces."

"Pero Helga tu ya eres la chica que yo merezco y te acepto como eres!"

"Si Arnold pero yo no me veo asi y no me acepto como soy actualmente! Siento mi mente en conflicto conmigo misma! No puedo...ser tu novia, no...ahorita."

"¿Si no ahorita, entonces cuándo?' pregunto Arnold con su mirada triste.

"No lo sé." Contesto Helga melancólica.

"Helga pero si me amas, porque no quieres que estemos juntos?"

"Porque si yo no puede ser feliz conmigo misma, como te puedo hacerte feliz a mi lado!" Contesto Helga. "Espero que me compras Arnold."

Arnold se quedo en silencio pensando en las palabras de Helga. "Yo no puedo forzarte hacer hacer mi novia si tú, no te sientes lista para hacerlo. Estoy intentando en comprenderte Helga. Aunque no pueda, acepto y respeto tu decisión. Únicamente tú sabes cómo te sientes y...si algún día te conviertes en mi novia quiero que seas la chica más feliz del mundo a mi lado."

Helga le sonrió "Me gusta esa idea cabeza de balón. Ten..." Helga se quitó su relicario y se lo puso a Arnold.

"Helga qué haces?"

"Te lo voy a prestar cabeza de balón. No te lo estoy regalando, nada más quiero que me lo cuides por un tiempo, tú eres la única persona en que yo puedo confiar para que me cuides mi corazón de oro. Cuando vuelva a buscar mi relicario todo será diferente."

"Lo cuidaré con mi vida Helga." Respondió Arnold sintiendo el peso del relicario en su pecho.

"Yo lo se mi príncipe de amor. También quiero pedirte algo?"

"Lo que sea Helga."

Helga le tocó los labios a Arnold diciendo "Ya no me beses Arnold, déjame volver a encontrar tus labios."

Arnold abrió su boca intentando en tomar oxígeno por el impacto de la petición de Helga.

"Helga no me pidas eso."

"Arnold necesito tiempo para volverme a encontrar conmigo misma y, tus besos...no me dejan pensar bien. Por favor déjame yo besarte a ti cuando llegue el momento."

"Y...si ese momento no llega?"

"No lo se Arnold. Nadie puede predicar el futuro."

"Esta bien Helga...are lo que me pides, sere paciente por ti, porque te amo. Pero...quiero que salgas conmigo, como amigos y...que me invites a todos tus recitales."

Helga sonrió "Trato cabeza de balón." Helga lo abrazó fuertemente con una felicidad serena en su rostro. El abrazo repentino de Helga lleno el corazón afligido de Arnold de un calor que el no podía explicar. "Te amo Helga." Le dijo Arnold sintiendo el apretón fuerte de ella. "También yo te amo mi cabeza de balón." Respondió Helga con su rostro enterrado en su pecho.

A pesar de sentir el abrazo cálido de Helga un temor llegó al corazón de Arnold. "Helga te puedo hacer una pregunta más?"

"Claro pregúntame ahorita que estoy de buenas."

"Helga...que sientes por Andrés?"

Helga bajo la mirada recordando todo lo bueno que Andrés había hecho por ella. Levantó su rostro y miró Arnold dulcemente.

"Arnold tu me conoces también, que...creo que tú, ya sabes la respuesta."

Arnold la miraba a sus ojos hermosos azules, viendo asta lo profundo en ella. Arnold le dio un beso en su frente y la abrazó.

"Creo que ya es hora de regresar a la fiesta Arnoldo, y es mejor en que no nos ven juntos salir de un cuarto misterioso."

"Entiendo Helga."

"Arnold, como fue que llegaste al barco sin que nadie te mirara?"

"Fui el primero en llegar y...Rhonda me dio la llave del cuarto para poder hablar contigo. Incluso me estuve esperando en este cuarto a que todos terminaran de comer."

"Gerald te dijo que yo estaba en la cubierta caminando verdad?"

"Si Helga el me dijo."

"Mmmmm...me lo imagine. Y...la canción que bailamos de tango tú la escogiste?"

Arnold sonrió pasándose la mano por su pelo. "Porque preguntas?"

"Porque, no habíamos bailado tango en años y nunca había escuchado esa canción."

"Fue mi idea en bailar tango contigo...pero, yo no escogí la canción, en realidad no la había escuchado hasta cuando el DJ la puso en la pista."

"Entonces quien la escogió?" Pregunto Helga.

"Mmm...lo dejaré como un misterio, por ahora." Arnold le cerró un ojo en coqueteo, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de la recámara.

Helga le dio un beso en su mejilla pasando sus manos por su pelo, acariciando su rostro. "Gracias cabeza de balón por...ser como eres." Y con esas ultimas palabras se salió de la habitación. Arnold suspiro mirando a Helga alejarse de el, agarro su celular y miro la hora. "Queda una hora mas de fiesta" se dijo Arnold mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la recámara pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Helga. Un rato después entro Rhonda a la habitación.

"Te traje tu saco Arnold, lo dejaste ahí tirado para que las chicas se pelearan por él."

Arnold agarro su saco, lo sacudió sacando las notas que las jovencitas habían dejado en los bolsillos con información de ellas y dejo los notas sobre la mesa.

"Porque dejaste que Helga regresara a la mesa en donde estaba yo platicando con Andrés? ¿Supuestamente tú le ibas a preguntar que fuera tu novia, que paso?"

Arnold POV

Rhonda se había molestado porque deje que Helga regresara a la mesa en donde estaba Andres. En mi opinión a mi tampoco me gustaba la idea que Helga estuviera con el, pero confiaba en ella y en su decisión. Baje mi mirada al relicario de Helga que tenia colgando en mi cuello por debajo de mi camiseta. Pensando en todo lo había pasado en esa habitación. Fue el único lugar en donde pude hablar con mi Helga y saber que guarda ella en su corazón, y conocer sus temores y dudas. Los mas difícil para mi fue aceptar la decisión de Helga, yo pensé que el amor que ella me tenia iba ser suficiente para que ella aceptara en ser mi novia, pero puedo ver que no lo era. Helga quiere tiempo para desenvolver su mente de dudas que ella tiene. No me dejo en claro que conflictos tiene ella en su casa, pero se que algún día me lo dirá. Por ahora necesito ser paciente y confiar en ella. El amor verdadero llega solito, y dejare que Helga vuelva a mis brazos, nada más espero que no tarde mucho en hacerlo. Agarre mi cartera y celular que estaba sobre la mesa y los guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. "Ya me voy Rhonda, gracias por dejarme utilizar la habitación. Aquí esta tu llave." Le dije a Rhonda dejando la llave sobre la mesa.

"A donde vas ahora Arnold?" me pregunto ella.

"Caminare un rato por el barco haber si me encuentro a unos amigos mientras llegamos al muelle. ¿La fiesta se terminará en cuarenta minutos más verdad?"

"Si" me contesto ella. "Arnold todavía no me has dicho porque dejaste que Helga se fuera." Me pregunto Rhonda mientras yo caminaba hacia la puerta. "Porque la amo." Le conteste, saliéndome del cuarto privado en donde Helga y yo habíamos confesado todo nuestro amor.*

La fiesta continuaba Helga estaba sentada a lado de Andres mientras platicaba con Phoebe y Patty. Ya para terminar la fiesta Andres le pregunto a Helga si quería caminar un poco en la cubierta. Helga acepto. Cuando caminaban ella observo lo pensativo que miraba Andres. "Tienes dudas de algo?" le pregunto ella.

Andres se recargo sobre la barandilla mirando al mar. "Helga...que paso después del baile de tango?"

Ella suspiro "Me imagine que me preguntarías eso. Después del baile estuve platicando con Arnold sobre unas cosas...y solo eso paso."

Andres seguia callado con su mirada hacia el mar "Helga, quieres a Arnold?"

"Aaaaa...mmmm..."

Andrés dirigió su mirada a ella. "Perdón Helga, tal vez me pase con esa pregunta. Yo se que nada mas soy tu amigo pero, me gustaría la oportunidad en que seamos algo mas...y después de lo que mire hoy, parece que tu tienes un sentimiento guardado para el. Yo se que tu me as dicho en varias ocasiones que nada mas quieres que seamos amigos pero...me gustaría en algún día poder tener tu corazón."

"Andres...tu eres un excelente amigo y me gusta mucho como eres, pero ahora necesito espacio."

Andres le sonrió "Todavía somos amigos entonces?" pregunto el.

"Claro que si campeón." Respondió Helga.

"Eso me gusta Helga, tu amistad es muy valiosa para mí y si algún dia me llego a ganar tu corazón, ese día será el más feliz de mi vida."

Helga dirigió su mirada hacia el mar viendo como el barco se acerca al muelle.

Después que todos los invitados se bajaron del barco, los padres llegaron a levantar a sus hijos. Helga seguía sentada en una banca con Andres esperando que su papá llegara por ella. Phoebe y Gerald ya se habían ido, solo quedaban unos pocos invitados esperando un un raite.

El papá de Andrés llego por el. "Helga no me puedo ir si tu papá no a llegado por ti."

"No te preocupes campeón Bob llegara como en diez minutos, ya no tarda." Eran mentiras, Helga le había mandado varios texto y su papá no le contestaba pero ya era tarde y ella no quería que Andrés siguiera esperando con ella.

"Estas segura Helga que quieres que me valla? Puedo esperar mas tiempo, le dire a mi papá que..."

"No te preocupes campeón, estaré bien mi papá ya mero llega."

"Entonces ya me voy, nos vemos el Lunes en la escuela o te llamare el domingo haber que hacemos." Andrés se fue con su papá, mientras Helga seguía esperando que Bob llegara por ella.

"Criminal porque Bob es un inútil con su hija!" se quejaba Helga furiosa en saber que nadie en su casa le contestaba. "Ahora que are?" decía Helga mientras miraba alrededor.

Llegaron dos carros mas a levantar estudiantes, únicamente quedaban dos jóvenes esperando. Helga se levanto de la banca desesperada marcándole a su papá una y otra vez.

"No...porque siempre me pasa esto!" dijo Helga cerrando sus ojos del sentimiento y coraje que sentia por dentro cuando de pronto escucho una voz.

"Tu papá no vendrá verdad." Helga se voltio encontrando los ojos verdes de Arnold.

"Arnold que haces aquí todavía!?" pregunto Helga espantada en verlo.

"No quise irme hasta saber que alguien había venido por ti." Comento Arnold con una sonrisa suave, "Tienes frio...ten agarra mi saco." Arnold le puso su saco calientito a Helga en sus hombros para que se lo pusiera.

"Gracias Arnold, pero en realidad no tenías porque haberte esperado, mi papá ya no tarda en llegar."

"Enserio Helga, muy bien esperare hasta que llegue."

"Te digo que no es necesario Arnoldo!"

"Helga ya es tarde, si tu papá no te a contestando nada más dilo."

"Que quieres que diga Arnoldo. Que a Bob no le interesa su hija! Que a mi madre le importa más la...grrrr..." Helga se impacientó

Arnold la miró estresada y la abrazo "No es tu culpa Helga, no te lamentes por algo que tú no puedes controlar. Le llame a un taxi hace unos minutos. Qué tal si te vienes conmigo y pasamos por tu casa."

Helga seguía mirando su celular esperando en ver un mensaje o una llamada de su papá. "Esta bien Arnold, me iré contigo."

El taxi llegó y Arnold le dio la dirección al conductor.

Arnold POV

Después de darle la dirección al chofer del taxi, mire a Helga un poco aislada de mi. Podía ver que el hecho de estar conmigo la alteraba, más aparte no se sentía bien en que yo supiera que su papá no había pasado por ella. Le agarre su mano y le sonríe asegurándole que todo estaba bien. Helga se acercó a mi lado y recargo su rostro en mi pecho. Yo extendí mi brazo derecho atrás de su espalda para que ella se pudiera acomodar mejor en mi. La carita afligida de ella ya había cambiado. Ahora la miraba tranquila a mi lado. Yo podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón a través de mi pecho, de lo dichoso que me sentía en tenerla conmigo. Le empecé a caricias su pelo mientras ellas seguía recargada sobre mi. Los dos estábamos en silencio, acomodados por el calor que nuestros cuerpos daban. El camino a casa estaba un poco largo pero a mi no me importaba, yo estaba en el paraíso, mientras tuviera a mi Helga a mi lado.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **No ay más que decir de este capítulo, fue un capítulo largo y hermoso.**

 **Algo más por favor no pongan las sorpresas que se revelaron en este capítulo para no agüitarlo para los que no hayan leído todavía. Claro bajo los comentarios de este app esta bien. Pero en grupo público aunque yo se que está difícil en evitarlo Please por favor. No spoilers!**

 **Antes de irme...quiero compartir una hermosa canción que alguien me recomendó del grupo de Facebook "Shortaki Forever Group." ️ saludos a todos del grupo.** **"Louis Tomlinson canción: Back to you."** **Está preciosa la escucho todo el tiempo en el carro, ️ es como si Arnold y Helga estuvieran cantando. Se las recomiendo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios. ️️️️**


	41. Chapter 41 Bajo la misma luna

Arnold POV

El camino de regreso a casa era largo. El barco había desembarcado en un muelle casi a una hora de donde vivíamos. Esa noche estaba lloviendo y el chofer manejaba lento con precaución, alargando más nuestro camino a casa. Por un lado, yo me sentía satisfecho en nuestro largo recorrido. Baje mi mirada viendo a mi hermosa princesa dormida en mis brazos, recargando su bello rostro sobre mi pecho. No podía parar de verla, le seguía acariciando su pelo largo y rubio escuchándola respirar. Mi corazón se llenaba del cálido calor que su presencia daba. Estábamos tan solo sentados en un viejo taxi, pero para mí, yo estaba en la gloria.

Finalmente llegamos a la casa de Helga, la desperté casi no queriéndolo hacer. "Helga, llegamos." le murmure mientras le rozaba su mejilla tiernamente. Helga abrió sus ojos alarmada en saber que se había quedado dormida sobre mí. "Tan pronto llegamos?" pregunto ella, sin saber que el viaje había sido largo. "Si Helga, me bajare contigo para asegurarme que tus padres te abran la puerta." le comente.

"No es necesario en que hagas eso cabeza de balón."

"Lo are Helga." Le afirme saliendo del taxi con ella para encaminarla a la puerta de su casa.

Helga toco la puerta varias veces, impacientándose por sus padres que no le abrían. Yo miraba como ella maldecía mirando su teléfono, marcando a sus padres que le abrieran y nada. "Helga toca el timbre." le sugerí.

"El timbre no funciona cabeza de balón!" se quejó Helga, perdiendo la paciencia de esperar a que le abrieran. Ya era noche y el área era peligrosa. Le recomendé a Helga que nos fuéramos a mi casa ya que no podíamos seguir estando a fuera esperando a que ellos abrieran. Helga me dijo que siempre cargaba su llave para abrir la puerta, pero en ese día su papa supuestamente la levantarían, por esa razón ella dejo su llave.

Finalmente la convencí y nos fuimos de ahí en el taxi directamente a mi casa. Yo podía ver lo ansiosa que Helga estaba. Intente en tranquilizarla, pero ella seguía callada mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba por la ventana. Me gustaría saber en qué piensa, pero ella tiene esos momentos de privacidad que no puedo invadir. Debo de admitir, en saber que Helga pasaría la noche conmigo me inquietaba. *

Cuando el taxi llegó a la casa de Huéspedes ya era de madrugada. Arnold miro su celular que decía 1:45am. "No hagas ruido Helga." Le murmuro él. Los dos caminaron por el pasillo en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación de Arnold. En el momento que Helga entró al cuarto se llenó de nervios por estar ahí. Arnold cerró la puerta y se quitó los zapatos acomodándolos en su armario. "Te quieres poner cómoda Helga? Te puedo prestar una camiseta y pantalón flojo de pijamas si gustas?"

Helga se sentó en la cama en silencio mirando alrededor. "Helga estas bien?" le preguntó Arnold viendo lo callada que ella estaba.

"Si nada más...no me gustaría quedarme contigo Arnold..."

"Helga no tengo cuartos disponibles con cama por el momento. Tú te puedes quedar dormida en mi cama y..."

"En tu cama!" exclamo Helga alarmada.

"Shssssss...Helga todos están dormidos por favor no hables fuerte. Lo que quise decir antes que tú me interrumpieras es...que puedes descansar en mi cama y yo, en el sofá."

"Ah ya entendí, perfecto cabeza de balón."

"Ten Helga utiliza esto como pijama. Me cepillaré los dientes y traerá un vaso de agua por si tienes sed. En mientras cámbiate para que descanses. Ya mañana le diré a mi abuelo que nos dé un raite a tu casa."

"Gracias Arnold...por todo." Respondió Helga apenada.

Arnold la abrazo confortándola "No te preocupes Helga, en realidad...me agrada que te hayas quedado conmigo." Le comentó Arnold dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Arnold se salió del cuarto dándole unos minutos a Helga para que se pudiera cambiar. Ella caminaba por la habitación observando todo lo que Arnold tenía. Miro unos libros que el leía y una foto de sus padres a lado de su cama. Helga agarro la foto de ellos y la observo cuidadosamente. "Oh Arnold, como me gustaría algún día poder ayudarte a encontrar a tus padres."

Helga se quitó el saco negro que Arnold le había prestado e intento en quitarse el vestido. En el momento que jalo el zipper para abajo se atoro en la tela. Ella jaloneaba el zipper desesperadamente, pero se había atorado. "No puede ser que sea tan difícil en quitármelo!"

Cansada de batallar se levantó el vestido hacia arriba estrechando la tela entre sus hombros. Por un momento sintió el vestido atorado entre sus hombros y su cabeza. "Grrrr...como me caí mal esto!" se quejaba Helga manteniendo sus brazos elevados y jalando el vestido al mismo tiempo. De pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

Arnold entre a su habitación con el vaso de agua en sus manos. En el momento que miró a Helga se le calló el vaso al suelo derramando agua por el piso.

Helga tenía el vestido negro levantado mostrando su calzoncillo y brasier negro, manifestando sus piernas largas torneadas con sus zapatos de tacón.

Arnold se quedó congelado con su boca abierta mirando como Helga batallaba para quitarse el vestido.

"ARNOLDO ESPERO QUE NO ME ESTÉS VIENDO!" exclamó Helga sin poder ver nada.

"Ughhh?" Murmuro Arnold intentando en sacar la palabra de la boca. Sus ojos no paraban de admirar el cuerpo escultural de Helga.

"ARNOLDO!?"

Arnold parpadeo un par de veces saliendo del trance de ver a Helga en ropa interior.

"Man-de." Contesto el nervioso con su mirada congelada en ella.

"Espero que no me estés viendo Cabeza de balón!"

"No Helga...estoy intentando en verte...digo, en no verte." En realidad, Arnold no podía parar de observarla.

"Salte del cuarto Arnold!"

Arnold se salió de la habitación dándole a Helga unos minutos más. Uno rato después regreso al cuarto con un trampeador para limpiar el agua del piso.

"Puedo pasar Helga?" Preguntó Arnold tocando la puerta.

"Si pásale." Respondió ella.

Arnold abrió la puerta encontrando a Helga sentada sobre la cama.

"Qué bueno en verte cam-biada Helga...lo digo de la mejor manera."

"Que me miraba tan mal sin ropa o que!?"

"No...digo si...espera, ammm..." Arnold se enrojeció intentando en comprender la pregunta.

"Para la próxima toca la puerta si sabes que me estoy cambiando...un momento. ¿Tú no abriste la puerta a propósito o sí?"

"Helga como crees que yo quise mirarte a propósito."

"Pues no tocaste antes de entrar!"

"Helga, yo no estoy acostumbrado a tocar para entrar a mi propio cuarto."

"Si tú lo dices."

"Claro que lo digo Helga."

"Está bien cabeza de balón. Déjame te ayudo a limpiar eso. No puedo creer que tiraste el vaso con agua." Comento Helga levantando el vaso de plástico del suelo.

"Me sorprendí, eso fue todo."

"Te sorprendiste?" Pregunto Helga mirándolo sospechosamente mientras Arnold trapeaba el piso mojado.

"Helga...tú sabes a qué me refiero."

"Que tanto me miraste Arnoldo?"

Arnold se enrojeció pensando. _Te mire todo amor_.

"Arnold que tanto me viste!?"

"Nada...de inmediato cerré mis ojos...y me salí."

"Más te vale cabeza de balón, no me gustaría pensar que tú me miraste...en...ahhh..." Helga se acordó cuando se escondió atrás del sillón mirando a Arnold completamente desnudo en su cuarto. "Mmmm...bueno si...este, que cobijas utilizo? Las del cajón o las de."

Arnold se le quedó viendo sospechosamente "Helga que tanto escondes? ¿Como sabes que tengo cobijas en el cajón?"

"Nada más supongo Arnoldo no es como si conociera tu...cuarto." _Criminal porque mencioné las cobijas de su cajonera_. Pensó Helga intentando en verse tranquila.

"Helga has estado en mi cuarto antes?" Pregunto Arnold recargando el trapeador en una esquina.

"No como crees." Contestó Helga con una sonrisa inquieta.

"Helga estas nerviosa, lo puedo ver." Dijo Arnold acercándose a ella.

"Que tanto me conoces Arnold?" Preguntó Helga cruzando los brazos.

Arnold se le acercó más todavía y mirándola a sus ojos azules le mostró su relicario que tenía abajo de su camiseta y le contestó. "Conozco tú corazón amor."

Helga se sentó en el sillón suspirando, mientras miraba los ojos verdes de Arnold luciendo su relicario. "No te puedo mentir cabeza de balón...estuve en tu cuarto el otro día intentando en borrar el texto que te envíe."

"Cual texto? ¿Cuando estuviste en mi cuarto?" Pregunto Arnold sentándose a lado de ella.

"En realidad estado aquí muchas veces." Respondió Helga con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Muchas veces!" Arnold se pasó la mano por su pelo sorprendido por lo que había escuchado mirando el rostro inocente de Helga. "Dime todo Helga, y por favor, no más mentiras, ni secretos. ¿Qué pasó cuando te metiste en mi cuarto y sobre que texto te refieres?"

Helga se apretaba las manos en ansiedad. "El texto que contenía el poema, notas de agua fresca. Yo me arrepentí de habértelo enviado y...ese día me escabullí en tu habitación por la ventana de la terraza e intenté en borrar el menaje de tu cell, pero...cuando agarré tu teléfono estaba apagado y después de prenderlo, busque entre tus mensajes y ya no mire mi texto. Pensé, que no lo habías recibido."

"Tu savias mi contraseña Helga?"

"No Arnold para nada, yo pude quitar tu contraseña con un programa que me pasó Phoebe por texto."

Arnold cruzó sus brazos mirando a Helga culpable por sus acciones. "Y después que pasó?" Preguntó Arnold serio.

"Y...después, escuché que venías a la recámara y me escondí en donde siempre me escondo, atrás del sillón...oops..."

"Que!? ¿¡Me estás diciendo que te has escondido atrás de mi sofá antes!?"

"Mmmm...sí." Contestó ella tímidamente.

Arnold se recargo sobre el sillón con sus manos sobre su cabeza. "No puede ser! ¿¡Cuantas veces te has escondido atrás de mi sillón!?"

"Ahhh...en realidad, perdí la cuenta."

Arnold movía su cabeza a los lados decepcionado por lo que había escuchado "Ay Helga, no puede ser...que haré contigo..."

"Cálmate cabeza de balón no es para tanto." Exclamó Helga más calmada poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de él.

"Qué tal si me hubieras mirado cambiándome!?" comento Arnold turbado.

Helga rodó sus ojos "Por favor, si ya te lo he mirado todo..." Ella se tapó la boca alarmada por lo que reveló.

"COMO!?" Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron de la noticia.

"Criminal!Yo...ahhh...como decirlo." Pensaba Helga con sus mejillas rojas.

"Helga me has mirado, desnudó!?"

"Mmm...sí." Respondió ella apretando sus dientes con su mirada intranquila.

Arnold suspiro en pánico recargando su cabeza al respaldo del sillón. Helga se levantó con su rostro apenado. "No puede ser que me hayas mirado en...awww" Arnold tomó aire intentando en pensar que decir. "...que tanto me miraste Helga!?"

"Te dije que todo Arnoldo!"

"No puede ser!?" decía Arnold con sus manos sobre su frente, frustrado por lo que Helga le había revelado.

"Cálmate Arnoldo no es para tanto, ya te he mirado varias veces cambiándote. Incluso cuando éramos niños te miré como tres veces." Aclaró Helga intentando en suavizar la situación. Arnold seguía serio mirando como Helga sacaba las cobijas de su cajonera.

"Ten cabeza de balón, utiliza estas cobijas." En el momento que Helga se acercó a él, Arnold la jalo del brazo sentándola sobre la pierna de él.

"Aaaahhh...que haces!?" Pregunto Helga sorprendida.

Arnold la apretó entre sus brazos y mirándola a sus ojos alarmados le contestó "Entonces tú te puedes esconder en mi cuarto invadiendo mi privacidad, y cuando yo por error te mire cambiándote, tu si tienes el derecho de reclamarme. ¿Cómo está eso Helga?" La mirada seductora de Arnold la inquieto.

De repente la puerta de la recámara se abrió. "Porque sigues despierto chaparri..." el abuelo paro de hablar cuando miro a Helga sentada sobre las piernas de Arnold. Rápidamente Helga se levantó apenada por la escena en la que se encontraba.

"Abuelo no es lo que parece!" Se levantó Arnold agitado diciendo.

"Oh no, pues lo que parece habla por sí solo Arnold." Comentó su abuelo serio.

"Le ofrecí a Helga que se quedará conmigo ya que sus papás no le pudieron abrir la puerta y..."

"Y ella terminó en tus piernas." Añadió su abuelo.

Arnold se enrojeció con sus ojos abiertos sin saber que contestarle a su abuelo. "Arnold vamos a platicar afuera." Los dos se salieron del cuarto y entraron a la sala. "Yo entiendo chaparrito lo que estás haciendo por tu amiga, pero debes de tener mucho cuidado y respeto hacia ella. Tu amiga ya no es una niña y tú estás en esa edad cuando las hormonas llegan hasta..."

"Si entiendo abuelo."

"Realmente lo entiendes Arnold? Si sabes a lo que me refiero cuando hablo de saber controlar tu..."

"Si abuelo, no tienes que decirlo." Respondió Arnold chapeado.

"Entonces que pasará ahora?" Pregunto su abuelo.

"Estaba pensando que Helga se acostara conmigo y... NO ABUELO LO DIJE MAL! Quise decir que se acostara en mi cama conmigo digo, en mi cuarto y yo en el sofá." Arnold respiro profundo "Discúlpame abuelo, esta situación me...me..."

El abuelo se río de su nieto. "Te comprendo Shortman también yo tuve quince años antes y sé que la respetaras pero, para la próxima avísame de estas cosas antes que te encuentre en una situación vergonzosa no solo para ti, si no para tu amiga también."

"Si abuelo gracias" respondió Arnold con la cabeza hacia abajo. "¿Abuelo, crees que podrías llevar a Helga a su casa mañana?"

"Por supuesto chaparrito. Descansa que ya son las dos de la mañana, y no hagan ruido o todos los renteros sabrán que tienes una chica en tu cuarto...que ahora que lo pienso, no está nada mal que lo sepan. Para que vean que nosotros los Shortman somos buenos para atraer mujeres."

"Ah si bueno...buenas noches abuelo."

"Descansa Arnold."

Helga estaba dando vueltas en el cuarto con sus nervios en punta, cuando Arnold entro al cuarto ella se le acerco molesta. "Todo esto es tu culpa cabeza se balón!"

"Helga todo está bien ya hable con mi abuelo. Ya vamos a dormir que es de madrugada, y no ay que hacer tanto ruido."

"Tu abuelo se enojó verdad?" pregunto Helga mientras se acostaba en la cama acomodándose abajó de las cobijas.

"No para nada, ya descansa." Le aseguro Arnold acostándose sobre el sofá. Agarró el control y apagó las luces dejando que la luz natural de la luna iluminara la habitación. Los dos rubios estaban tranquilos, descansando sin hacer ni un solo ruido.

"Arnold?"

"Si"

"Estás molesto conmigo por lo que te dije sobre haberte mirado desnudo?"

Arnold suspiro "No"

"Qué bueno" respondió Helga en alivio.

"Arnold?"

"Si Helga."

"También quiero confesar... que, en realidad quizás ya no importa pero, debes de saberlo también...yo le jale el pelo a Lila cuando ella estaba aquí en tu cuarto, hace años."

Arnold abrió sus ojos recordando aquel día "Porque lo hiciste Helga?"

"Porqueeeee...no la quería ver a qui en tu cuarto."

"Que hacías aquí ese día?"

"Estaba intentando en atrapar a ese pajarraco que no dejaba de recitar mi poema. No quería que revelara mi nombre a ti, o la escuela."

"El cotorro era tuyo!?"

"Si, Bob lo compro y una noche escucho todo lo que dije sobre ti y...se le quedo grabado."

"No puedo creerlo Helga. Todo este tiempo y tú nunca habías dicho nada."

"Guarde muchos secretos por muchos años Arnoldo."

"Ya no tienes que guardar mas Helga."

Los dos se quedaron callados otro minuto más.

"Arnold?"

"Si Helga."

"No estas molesto porque le jale el pelo a Lila verdad?"

"Claro que no amor."

Helga sonrió enrojecida en escuchar a Arnold dirigirse a ella como amor.

"Helga?"

"Si cabeza de balón."

"Realmente fue un accidente en que te haya encontrado cambiándote."

"Es bueno en saberlo Arnold."

"Aunque...fue un accidente que me gustó cometer."

Helga se mordió el labio con ansias de felicidad por escuchar a Arnold decir eso. "Cabeza de balón?"

"Si...Helga."

"Me gusto bailar tango contigo."

"También a mí, mi princesa."

Los dos rubios cerraron sus ojos quedándose dormidos bajo la misma luz de luna. Arnold en su sofá con su ropa de baile todavía puesta y Helga en su cama cómodamente dormida bajo sus cobijas.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia. Esta semana estado trabajando con mis otros dos libros y...un libro nuevo una petición muy agradable que publicaré mañana o el Sábado. Es una historia de amor entre las dos parejitas menos esperadas de Hey Arnold. La historia es un one-shot story, una historia de un solo capituló les encantará.**

 **Que opinan de este capítulo? Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y hasta la próxima.**


	42. Chapter 42 Inolvidable amanecer

La luz dorada del sol iluminaba el cuarto como un hermoso sueño de oro al despertar. Helga abrió sus ojos mirando a Arnold profundamente dormido sobre el sofá. Ella se sentó en la cama estirando su cuerpo, sintiendo un gran alivio que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Respiro profundamente el aire fresco del cuarto, como si respirara oxígeno puro por primera vez. Por un momento ella pensó que al dormir en la habitación de él la incomodara por la mañana al despertar, pero no fue así. El ambienté de la habitación la hacía sentir mejor que estar en su propia casa. Sin saberlo, Helga mostraba un semblante de serenidad, una luz en su rostro que ella no podía ver, pero se sentía.

Miró al rededor buscando su celular y lo agarró. El teléfono tenía dos llamadas perdidas y un video que su amiga Phoebe le había enviado. Helga abrió el video con la sorpresa que era la grabación del baile del tango. El sonido del video causó que Arnold se moviera estando dormido. Helga detuvo el video, dejo el celular sobre la cama y se acercó hacia Arnold, caminando por el suelo viejo de madera en puntillas, intentando en hacer el menos ruido posible.

"Helga...no me dejes..." murmuraba Arnold con los ojos cerrados. Helga podía ver las cejas arqueadas de él mostrando una frustración mientras dormía. Ella se imaginaba el desagradable sueño que el estaba teniendo. "Helga...no...yo te cuidaré..." murmuro Arnold con su respiración agitada.

Helga puso su mano sobre la frente de él y resbaló sus dedos por su pelo rubio con delicadeza, sintiendo la cabellera suave de su adorado príncipe. Inmediatamente el cambio su semblante y se tranquilizó, soltando un respiro profundo. "Descansa mi cabeza de balón, todo saldrá bien mi príncipe amado." Le susurro Helga con su voz suave. Arnold suspiro mientras dormía sintiendo la mano tibia de Helga acariciando su pelo.

Helga POV

Mire a mi bello durmiente turbado por algo. Su rostro mostraba un temor y coraje hacia algo que el miraba en sus sueños. El seguía murmurando mi nombre, diciendo que no lo dejara. Lo que él no sabía, es que yo lo estado cuidando todo este tiempo. Como me gustaría protegerlo hasta en sus sueños. Pase mi mano por su pelo, acariciando su cabellera suavemente. Al instante él se calmó, soltando un suspiro de alivio por sus hermosos labios que quería sentir. "Descansa mi cabeza de balón, todo saldrá bien mi príncipe amado." Le murmuré.

Mi corazón me llamaba a él, pero en mi había una inseguridad en mi vida que no me dejaba ser. Roce las yemas de mis dedos delicadamente sobre sus labios admirando su rostro, su cuello, su pecho con mi relicario puesto. Podía observar como extendía su pecho con cada respirar que el daba, es extraño en decirlo, pero en tan solo verlo respirar me enamoraba. Baje mi mirada a sus pantalones negros y detalle su varonil cuerpo mientras dormía. Mis ojos llegaron hasta la punta de sus pies descalzos, él se había quitado las calcetas antes de dormir y podía ver con claridad cada detalle en sus grandes pies. Criminal...cuándo fue que él se estiro tanto. Ahora que lo tenía completo ante mí, podía ver al joven que yo amaba convirtiéndose en un hombre. Como pasa el tiempo, nuestros cuerpos cambian pero el verdadero amor, jamás. Me le acerqué a su rostro dándole un beso suave sobre su frente y otro en la punta de su nariz. Su fragancia de cuerpo me estremecía. Quería brincar arriba de él y besarlo sin parar y no podía, yo me detenía. Arnold, mi Arnold merecía lo mejor y yo, todavía no estaba ahí. Me alejé de él mirándolo descansar y me acosté de nuevo en su cama cerrando mis ojos. Al minuto, abrí mis ojos de nuevo acordándome de algo muy importante, mi diario rosado...lo tendrá Arnold todavía. Me levante de la cama y observe al rededor entre los libros que él tenía sobre el mueble y los cajones y nada. ¿En dónde estará? De pronto mire la puerta de su armario. ¿Será que está ahí? Diablos tengo que buscarlo. Abrí la puerta del armario cuidadosamente evitando que la puerta rechinara al abrir, sin embargo, rechinó. Arnold se movió un poco con el ruido...Maldición espero en que no se despierte. Pensé.

Entre en su armario oscuro con cuidado de no caerme con algo que estuviera en el suelo. Resbale mi mano por la pared hasta sentir el interruptor y prendí el foco. El armario estaba lleno de cajas con poca ropa. Había unos libros acomodados entre las cajas sobre el suelo abajo de la ropa colgada. Me agaché para ver qué tipo de libros eran cuando de pronto sentí una mano sobre mi costado*

"AAAAAHH" grito Helga alarmada por sentir la mano extraña.

"Helga soy yo...no te espantes!"

"Cielos! Arnoldo me quieres dar un paro cardíaco!?" Exclamó Helga con su mano sobre su pecho.

"Helga qué haces aquí?"

"¿¡Nada porque...piensas que hacía algo!?" Comentó Helga levantándose del suelo.

"Helga estas en mi armario con tu cabeza metida entre mi ropa y dices que no haces nada."

"Como dije cabeza de balón, no hacía nada."

"Helga, ya hablamos sobre esto y te dije que no es necesaria en guardar mas secretos."

"Secretos? A que te refieres, no ay nada de secreto sobre tu armario. Pero si tienes tanta inquietud de saber qué hacía, nada más estaba aburrida y... me dio curiosidad en ver tu armario, solo fue eso. ¡Pero tu Arnoldo lo conviertes en un gran misterio!"

Arnold suspiro serio mirando a Helga salirse de su armario. "Como tú digas Helga...pero si acaso buscabas algo, nada más tienes que preguntarme, recuerda que ya no tienes por qué guardar secretos ante mí."

 _Si claro cabeza de balón, Helga Pataki confesándote todo lo que tengo en mi mente...olvídalo_! pensó Helga.

"Que dijiste Helga?" Pregunto Arnold agarrando su celular para ver la hora.

"Nada" _Shisssh...Criminal, hasta parece que el pudiera leer mi mente_. Pensó Helga.

"No necesito saberlo todo Helga, solamente..." _Ring...Ring...Ring..._ Arnold contesto la llamada. "Bueno"

Helga se quedó mirándolo con sus ojos abiertos pasmada por lo que él le contestó mientras pensaba. _¡Rayos, será que realmente sabe lo que pienso!_

"Si Gerald como amaneciste?"

"Normal viejo y tú?" Contesto Gerald

"De maravilla." Respondió Arnold.

"A qué hora llegaste a tu casa anoche?" Pregunto Gerald.

"Tarde...casi a las dos de la mañana."

"Y eso porque hermano...a donde te desviaste anoche?"

"Solamente me vine directo a mi casa Gerald."

Helga caminó a la puerta de la recámara y la abrió. "A dónde vas?" Pregunto Arnold poniendo su mano sobre el celular para que Gerald no escuchara.

"Al baño, que no puedo Arnoldo!"

"Ohhh sí, perdón...este si sabes en donde esta?" Le pregunto Arnold.

"Por supuesto cabeza de balón, incluso ya me he bañado ahí antes."

"Tú y tus bromas Helga." Comento Arnold con una sonrisa dulce.

"Bromear sobre algo así...ja ja, nunca...la verdad es demasiado divertida." Helga se salió de la recámara, dejando a Arnold congelado con su boca abierta.

"Hermano! ¡Viejo! ¿¡Ya se cortó la llamada o que!?"

Arnold parpadeo un par de veces. "Aquí estoy Gerald..."

"Quien está en el cuarto contigo hermano?"

"Uhh...nadie."

"Vamos Arnold, puedes decirme, soy yo Gerald, tu mejor amigo..."

Arnold se puso nervioso "mmm...este, porque piensas que ay alguien conmigo?"

"Mira camarada, no quiero escucharme como chava, pero...yo escuche a alguien en tu cuarto."

Arnold suspiro "Helga está aquí."

"HELGA!" Exclamó Gerald. "Te llegó temprano hoy a tu casa?"

"En realidad se quedó dormida conmigo anoche."

"No jodas! Hablas en serio, tú y Helga tuvieron..."

"NO GERALD! ¿Porque siempre piensas en lo más extremo?"

"Como un buen amigo un día me dijo...alguien tiene que hacerlo." Le recordó Gerald.

Arnold se pasó la mano por su pelo en preocupación "Está bien, pero no pasó nada de eso...Helga se durmió en mi cama..."

"No pues, sobre eso no ay duda amigo." Agregó Gerald interrumpiéndolo con un tono burlón.

"Ella estaba en mi cama y yo dormí en el sofá Gerald, nada paso!" Afirmó Arnold.

"Corrección hermano, nada ha pasado aún...ponte a pensar, Helga todavía no es tu novia y ya se ha dormido contigo dos veces. ¿¡Qué pasará cuando ya sean novios!? Ahora que lo pienso...a como lo dije se escucha..." Gerald se rió de lo qué pasó por su mente.

"Gerald ya sé que estás pensando...y no quiero que le digas esto a nadie!" Le aclaro Arnold con su voz firme.

"Ya me conoces viejo, hasta el comentario ofende."

"Perdón Gerald, solo que algo pasó anoche y...no quiero que Helga pierda la confianza en mí."

"Entonces, algo pasó anoche, pero...todavía no son novios. ¿Eso es correcto?" Preguntó Gerald confundido.

"Si Gerald es correcto."

"Y...que pasó anoche?" Pregunto Gerald ansioso.

"No te voy a decir Gerald! Eso es algo privado entre mi Helga y yo."

"Me lo imaginé Arnold, solo te pregunté para ver si soltabas algo." Gerald suspiro en desesperación "Quien los entendiendo a ustedes hermano?"

"Solo nosotros Gerald." Helga regresó al cuarto. "Después hablamos Gerald." Se despidió Arnold y colgó la llamada.

"Tus abuelos están cocinando algo que huele muy sabroso." dijo Helga cerrando la puerta de la recámara.

"Me imagino...todos los domingos mi abuela se luce con los desayunos, y como saben que tú estás aquí, más todavía."

"Mmm...que rico, ya quiero comer tengo mucha hambre." Dijo Helga con su mano sobre su estómago.

Arnold sonrío "Perfecto, me cambiare primero y luego bajamos." Arnold camino a su armario a ver qué se podía poner.

"Así que tú estarás desayunando bien vestido mientras yo desayuno, en pijamas!"

"Lo que traes puesto Helga no parecen pijamas. Aparte yo me pondré un pantalón flojo para andar iguales. Después del desayuno te puedes cambiar y le diré a mi abuelo que te lleve a tu casa. ¿Te han llamado tus papas?"

"No" contestó Helga sería. Arnold miro como el semblante de Helga cambio cuando el mencionó los papás de ella. "Bueno desayunemos. ¿Has probado el queso en salsa roja?" Pregunto Arnold queriendo distraer a Helga de pensar en sus padres.

"No" contestó ella desanimada.

"Te va a encantar, mi abuela lo hace todos los domingos."

Helga miro como Arnold saco un pantalón y una camiseta blanca del armario y se empezó a desvestir enfrente de ella.

"Que haces Arnoldo?" Pregunto Helga con una ceja levantada.

"Me voy a cambiar Helga."

"Enfrente de mí!?" Pregunto ella en pánico.

Arnold se quitó su camiseta blanca de botones mostrando su pecho y espalda. "Porque no, tu misma lo dijiste...ya me has mirado todo."

Helga se enrojeció "Yyyy... no, te da pena que te vea cambiándote!?"

Arnold sonrío coquetamente y respondió "No". Se desabrocho el pantalón negro y se lo bajo, quedándose únicamente con sus boxes ajustados.

"Criminal! Arnoldo! ¿¡Porque me haces esto!?" Se quejó Helga con su mano sobre su mejilla no queriendo ver, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en él.

"Hacer que Helga...si no quieres ver solo voltéate." Sugirió Arnold.

"Porque debo de voltearme cuando tú no deberías estar desvistiéndote enfrente de mí!"

Arnold agarro su pantalón flojo y se lo puso ajustando el listón de la cintura. "Helga es obvio que te gusta verme." Le dijo Arnold con su playera blanca en sus manos mientras le cerraba un ojo.

Helga soltó un fuerte respiro, se voltio con sus brazos cruzados en disgusto escuchando como Arnold se reía dulcemente de ella. Después que el terminara de vestirse, agarro a Helga desprevenida de su cintura, la volteo, presionando su cuerpo estremecido a él, la miro fijamente a sus ojos azules poniéndola más nerviosa aún.

"Reeeercuerda de lo que hablamos, cabeza de balón." Le recordó Helga mientras pasaba saliva de ansiedad. Arnold no paraba de admirar sus ojos de cielo penetrantes. "Que tanto me vez Arnoldo?"

Arnold seguía callado con Helga en sus brazos mirando los ojos tímidos de ella. La presiono un poco más a su cuerpo, respirando su aroma dulce de miel. Helga podía escuchar como Arnold inhalaba oxigeno de ella. "Arnold por favor...no hagas esto más difícil para mí" dijo Helga con su voz frágil mirando los ojos verdes enamorados de su amado.

Arnold POV

Mi corazón latía intensamente, no podía dejar ir la oportunidad de sentir a mi divina Helga nuevamente en mis brazos. Sus ojos de mar azul no dejaban de verme, ella tenía algo en su mirada que me cautivada cada vez más, convirtiéndome en su deseoso prisionero. "Arnold por favor...no hagas esto más difícil para mí." Me dijo con su voz angelical que me fascinaba escuchar. Ella no tenía idea lo insoportable que esto era para mí, en tenerla en mi recamaba, utilizando mi ropa y estando así, sujeta en mí. Humedecí mis labios anhelando en besarla como la noche anterior, sin embargo, no podía probar sus deseosos labios. Se lo había prometido a ella, una promesa que me dolía en cumplir. La respire profundamente sin bajar mi mirada de sus encantadores ojos, recordándome, de lo afortunado que era por haberla tenido en mis brazos dormida durante el regreso en taxi, y después, en poder pasar la noche en su compañía los dos estando bajo la misma luz de luna y nuevamente en esta hermosa mañana, por ser la primera persona en que mis ojos vean. La apreté un poco más en mis brazos sintiendo su agitado respirar sobre mi pecho. Helga me amaba, lo podía sentir y por ella estaba dispuesto a todo, con tal de hacerla feliz. "Gracias por permitir, en que me acercara a ti, mi princesa." Le dije con un gran deseo en mi corazón, por ese momento único que estaba viviendo, en esta _inolvidable amanecer_. *

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron de escuchar las palabras de Arnold, humedeció sus labios sintiendo su boca seca de la inquietud de estar presionada en él. Arnold beso la frente de ella lentamente, guardando ese momento de amor en su corazón. Después de soltar a Helga camino hacia la puerta y la abrió "Vamos Helga, mis abuelos nos esperan para desayunar."

Helga se había quedado en el mismo lugar en donde Arnold la había dejado, pensativa por lo que él le había dicho. "Ahhh, Si...vamos Arnold" Helga camino hacia la puerta y mientras bajaba las escaleras de su recamara añadió. "¡Si hubiera sabido que me abrazarías por un largo tiempo, no hubiera permitido en que me tocaras cabeza de balón!" dijo queriéndose escuchar molesta, pero Arnold savia la verdad y con un gesto de tranquilidad le contesto "Lo que tú digas Helga."

Los dos bajaron por el pasillo de la casa de huéspedes y entraron a la casina en donde la abuela estaba guisando huevo, pancakes, tocino, queso con salsa y frijoles negros. "Hermosa mañana Kimba, y princesa Nala...como amanecieron?" pregunto la abuela muy felizmente mientras le servia a los muchachos el desayuno.

"Buenos dias abuela."

"Buenos dias." Saludo Helga timidamente.

"Que renovado te vez Shortman, nada que ver como te mirabas ayer." Comento su Abuelo mientras sostenía el periódico de la mañana.

"Tu nunca lees el periódico Abuelo." Dijo Arnold abriendo el refrigerador para sacar jugo de naranja.

Su abuelo contesto. "Leer!? Como puedes estar pensando que yo estoy leyendo Arnold! Si tu sabes muy bien que no leo noticias aburridas, traumáticas que no quiero ver."

Arnold le sirvió a Helga jugo "Yo se abuelo...pregunto porque estas con el periódico."

El señor se rio "Es la pura finta Arnold, estoy viendo las caricaturas que publican los domingos. Esto si vale la pena en ver."

"Ya veo abuelo. Quieres más jugo Helga?" pregunto Arnold.

"No gracias estoy bien." Respondió ella.

La abuelita de Arnold se sentó a comer con ellos. "Descansaron bien? Anoche estaban haciendo muchos ruidos de pareja?"

Arnold por poco y se ahogaba con su jugo. "Abuela!"

Helga se enrojeció por el comentario.

Su abuelo se carcajeo "No pookie, los muchachos estaban dormidos en diferentes camas, Arnold y su amiga nada más son amigos, no son pareja y anoche estaban platicando."

"Pues hoy en día los jóvenes ya no se casan, las parejas siempre dicen que son amigos, pero viven juntos."

"Abuela, Helga es mi amiga únicamente...no somos pareja." Afirmó Arnold enrojecido.

"Pues tu amiga es muy bonita Kimba, deberías de preguntarle si quiere ser tu novia antes que alguien mas te la robe." Sugirió su abuela.

Helga sonrió avergonzada, Arnold tomo un respiro e intento en tranquilizarse. "Si abuela gracias por el concejo, lo, tendré en mente." Dijo Arnold mientras miraba a Helga.

Esa mañana Helga, Arnold y sus abuelos pudieron disfrutar un desayuno agradable. Helga sintió un calor familiar en la mesa que ella no miraba en su hogar. Ella casi no habló durante el desayuno, solo observaba lo feliz que Arnold era mientras el hablaba con su abuelo sobre los dos irse de pesca en esos días. Helga tuvo un momento de plena felicidad mirando a su amado completamente dichoso en esa mesa redonda, en compañía de las personas que el más amaba. Después de la comida Helga subio a la recamara de Arnold y se cambio ramidamente para listarse para su regreso a casa. Se acordó del video que Phoebe le había enviado y lo abrió para intentar en verlo.

 _Knock...knock..._

"Pásale Arnold". Arnold entro al cuarto. "Estas lista Helga?"

"Si cabeza de balón, estaba intento en ver este video que me envió Phoebe cuando tocaste."

"Lo puedo ver?" pregunto Arnold sentándose a lado de ella en la cama.

"Creo que sería rudo en decirte que no." Exclamo Helga con una sonrisa, acomodando su celular para que los dos pudieran ver el video. Helga apretó el botón y el video inicio. Phoebe había grabado a Arnold y Helga bailando tango durante la fiesta de Rhonda, claramente se podía ver todos los invitados deslumbrados con la manera en que Arnold y Helga danzaban por toda la pista, terminando en poses seductoras de tango.

"Hey Arnoldo, no me di cuenta que habías puesto tu mano tan abajo de mi cintura y..." Helga soltó un respiro de sorpresa, mientras observo en el video como a Arnold deslizo su mano sobre la pierna de ella terminando abajo de su falda en una de las ultimas poses.

"ARNOLD! ¡QUIEN TE DIO DERECHO EN PONERME TU MANO DEBAJO DE MI FALDA!" Exclamo Helga molesta.

"Helga que no puedes ver cómo me tenías! Mira, aquí se ve claramente como brincaste en mi con tus piernas alrededor de mi cadera y... que tal en esta parte cuando levantaste tu pierna y te arqueaste hacia atrás ¡tenía que sujetarte bien para que no te me cayeras amor!"

"Eso no es escusa Romeo!"

"Y si te me hubieras caído enfrente de todos que hubiera pasado entonces!?" preguntó Arnold mirando a Helga directamente.

"Tú me sacaste a bailar, por lo tanto, ¡Era tu responsabilidad en sujetarme y en mantener tus manos privadas de mí!" Contesto Helga furiosa.

"Y lo hice amor, pero tú me tenías como tu trompo en la pista y tu experiencia de baile te permitía moverte rápido y ágilmente."

"Ni modo Arnoldo, ¡No es mi culpa que yo me moviera rápido para ti, aparte...tenía que seguir el ritmo de la música!"

"Y bailaste espléndidamente yo no me quejo de nada Helga."

"No pues como te puedes quejar si por lo veo, pasaste tus manos por todo mi cuerpo."

"Yo no fui el único Helga, por ejemplo, aquí..." Arnold congelo el video "...se puede ver claramente como tenias tus piernas ajustadas en mi y tus labios casi queriéndome besar. Como querías que reaccionara, si me tenías todo...mmmm...como lo digo..."

Helga se le quedaba viendo fijamente son su ceja levantada esperando una respuesta. "Helga no me mire así que me...encanta."

"Esta bien cabeza de balon, te dare un descanso. Ahora que lo veo bien, no bailaste nada mal...en realidad bailaste muy bien, tienes un verdadero talento para el tango, siempre lo tuviste. Para la próxima ten mas cuidado en donde pones tus manos."

"Para la próxima? Entonces, volveremos a bailar?" pregunto Arnold.

Helga sonrió "No sé, quizás un día te sorprenda y volvamos a bailar tango."

Arnold se le acerco a su oído y le murmuro "Cuando gustes Helga, soy... todo tuyo." La voz de Arnold le dio un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo causando que ella se mordiera el labio.

Su abuelo gritó desde el pasillo. "Arnold vámonos!"

Los dos rubios salieron del cuarto apresurados y bajaron la escalera. "Muchas gracias por el desayuno estuvo riquísimo." Se despidió Helga de la abuelita de Arnold.

"De nada Nala, que bueno que pudiste acompañarnos, regresa pronto." Se despido la abuelita.

Arnold y Helga se subieron al auto del abuelo. Durante el camino, el abuelo seguía mirando como Arnold intentaba en acercarse a Helga. Después que llegaron a la casa de ella, Arnold se bajó del auto y encamino a Helga hasta la puerta de su casa. Ella toco el timbre y contesto su Mama. "Como estuvo la fiesta hija?" pregunto Miriam con olor a alcohol que no se podía esconder. Helga se lleno de coraje en ver una ves mas a su mamá borracha con el aroma de la evidencia por enfrente.

Helga paso saliva amarga y comento "Todo estuvo bien Miriam. Mejor regresa a la casina y ahí te veo." Miriam se alejo de la puerta y la dejo abierta para que Helga entrara. Arnold pudo notar que Helga estaba estresada. Ella se paro en la puerta sin querer mirar a Arnold a los ojos. "Gracias de nuevo por todo Arnold. Nos vemos en la escuela."

La mirada caída de Helga preocupo a Arnold "Helga estas bien, si quieres podemos..."

"Ya has hecho suficiente por mi cabeza de balon, que mas quieres que diga. Ahora no podemos hablar, nos vemos mañana en la escuela."

"Te puedo llamar al rato Helga, por favor." Pregunto Arnold antes que Helga cerrara la puerta.

Helga estaba parada de lado, queriendo cerrar la puerta lo antes possible "Esta bien cabeza de balón, después hablamos...adios."

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Les quise presentar este capítulo mas temprano. Espero que les aya gustado. Helga amaneció de buenas en el cuarto de Arnold y se aprovechó un poco de lo dormido que estaba él. pero después Arnold se aprovechó y se vengó de Helga por haberlo espiado todas esas veces .**

 **Qué tal el desayuno, me gusto mucho que Arnold tuviera ese momento especial con sus abuelos y Helga.**

 **Los veo hasta la próxima! ️**

 **Saludos a todos! Y gracias por apoyar mi historia.**


	43. Chapter 43 Quien eres tu en realidad

Helga entró a su casa sintiéndose miserable por la manera en que Miriam la había recibido. Ella detestaba en ver a su madre tomada pero esta vez fue peor, porque había pasado enfrente de Arnold. Helga cerró la puerta y se dirigió lo antes posible a la cocina. En donde Miriam estaba preparando otro licuado de frutas con hielo. Las botellas vacías de licor era la evidencia de todo el alcohol que su madre había tomado.

"Como te atreves en abrir la puerta estando borracha Miriam!?" Le gritó Helga a su madre.

"No estoy borra-cha Olga!" Respondió Miriam con una mirada distraída.

"Ni siquiera puedes verme a los ojos Miriam! ¡Estoy harta de esto! ¿¡Cuando será el día que actúes como una verdadera madre!?"

"Pero Olga tu sabes que yo siempre estado a qui para ti y..."

"Soy Helga!" Exclamó ella furiosamente.

"No me grites hija... mi vida no es fácil para mí, todos los días tengo que ver cómo cuidar del hogar, limpiar y cocinar..."

"Cocinar y limpiar que Miriam!? ¡Mira como tienes la casa! ¡Si yo no estoy a qui para limpiar tu no haces nada!" Exclamó Helga con coraje y dolor.

Miriam miró al rededor y observó lo desordenado que se miraba su hogar. "Al rato limpio Helga."

"Cuando Miriam. ¿¡Porque tú siempre terminas tirada por la casa de lo tomada que estás, que no tienes vergüenza!?" Helga movió su cabeza en desagrado por ver a su madre en esas condiciones y se salió de la cocina.

"A dónde vas Olga!?!?" Gritó Bob desde la sala.

"Voy a mi cuarto Bob!"

"¡Porque llegas a esta hora, debiste haber llegado anoche!"

"Criminal Bob! ¡Tú no me levantaste de la fiesta, te estuve llamando y enviándote mensajes y nada!"

"Se me descargó mi celular y como tú dijiste que te regresarías con una amiga no estaba esperando que me llamaras!"

"Anoche te dije que te llamaría si acaso me regresara con una amiga Bob!!" Exclamó Helga con coraje.

"Yo sé bien que dijiste Olga!! ¡¡No intentes en mentirme!!"

"¡¡SOY HELGA, BOB!! ¿¡¿¡CUANDO SERÁ EL DÍA QUE TE IMPORTE TU HIJA!?!?" Grito Helga con sus puños cerrados del cólera que sentía.

Bob se levantando del sillón con una mirada ardiente en sus ojos. Helga sintió un miedo desesperante en volver a sentir la mano pesada de Bob en su rostro. De inmediato ella corrió a su recámara y cerró la puerta atravesando un mueble pesado. Helga escuchó como Bob golpeaba la puerta una y otra vez para entrar al cuarto. "TU NO ERES NADIE PARA RECLAMARME!!!" gritaba Bob desde el pasillo. Miriam quiso alejar a Bob de la puerta, pero el término empujándola al suelo. Helga podía escuchar los gritos de pleito entre sus padres. Ella se tapó sus oídos, deseando que esa no fuera su vida.

Unas horas después en la casa de huéspedes Arnold limpiaba el sótano con su abuelo. "Hey Shortman, déjame veo ese collar que traes puesto."

Arnold estaba barriendo cuando noto que el relicario se le había salido de la camiseta. Rápidamente él lo volvió a meter abajo de su playera. "Que estás escondiendo Arnold?"

"Nada abuelo."

Su abuelo se le acercó y se le quedó viendo a su playera. "Tienes puesto mi relicario verdad?"

"Abuelo, este relicario no es tuyo."

"Por supuesto que es mío, haber Arnold...saca el relicario, déjame verlo." Ordeno su Abuelo.

Arnold respiro profundamente y saco el relicario que tenía escondido abajo de su playera. El corazón dorado tenia la foto de Helga por enfrente, Arnold había cambiado la foto ese día después que dejaron a Helga en su casa.

"Ese es mi relicario chaparrito, porque lo tienes? Dámelo!"

Arnold no dejo que su abuelo tocara el relicario y lo volvió a guardar debajo de su playera. "Abuelo este relicario es de Helga, ella lo había perdido cuando tú lo encontraste. Nunca fue tu relicario y abuela no te lo regalo a ti como tu pensabas."

"Mmmm...entonces es de tu amiga cejuda?" Pregunto su Abuelo.

"Se llama Helga abuelo y si, el relicario es de ella."

"Y porque lo tienes tu entonces?"

"Ella me lo presto para que lo conservada por un tiempo."

"Por qué!? ¿Conque propósito?"

"Es una larga historia abuelo, pero ella confía en mi lo suficiente para dejarme utilizarlo."

"Y porque le cambiaste la foto? Yo me acuerdo que tenía tu foto cuando lo encontré." pregunto su abuelo rascándose la cabeza.

"Porque no quería mi foto en el relicario, prefiero ver la foto de ella."

"Aaaahhh, ya entendí, entonces tu amiga Helga es tu novia."

"Todavía no abuelo."

"Pero tu tienes su relicario puesto." Comento su abuelo confundido.

Arnold suspiro pasándose la mano por su pelo "Si abuelo tengo su relicario, pero no somos novios."

"Mmmm...y porque no le as preguntado que sea tu novia shortman que es lo que esperas?" Exclamo su abuelo mientras limpiaba el sótano.

"Ya le pregunté abuelo, pero ella dice que...necesita tiempo para pensar sobre unas cosas."

"Pensar? Que tipo de respuesta es esa shortman, si la chica te dice que tiene que pensar en ser tu novia eso quiere decir que no quiere ser tu novia."

"No necesariamente abuelo...Helga, no se siente bien con ella misma como para aceptar en ser mi novia y..."

"Sabes que Shortman, ya no me digas mas...solo en escucharte me duele la cabeza. Yo si fuera tu, mejor buscaría otra chica, hay muchas jovencitas bellas que estarían dispuestas a salir contigo."

"Solo quiero a Helga abuelo." Respondió Arnold serio.

"MMMM...me recuerdas a alguien." Pensaba el abuelo.

"A quien, mi papá?" Preguntó Arnold.

"No! Aaaaaaaa...tu, abuela, si ella." Respondió su abuelo.

La abuelita de Arnold bajo al sótano. "Ya está la comida lista." Anuncio.

"Que preparaste pookie?" pregunto el abuelo.

"Sopa de rábanos con tomate."

"Otra vez pookie...ooohhh mi pobre estómago."

Ese mismo día en la noche antes de dormir, Helga platicaba con Phoebe en el celular adentro de su recamara. Ella le había comentado a Phoebe lo que paso en el cuarto de VIP con Arnold y todo lo que le confeso a él después que salieron de la fiesta.

"No puedo creer que ahora Arnold tenga tu relicario puesto Helga, nunca me hubiera imaginado que tu fueras capas de mostrarle tu relicario y menos en dárselo."

"Se lo estoy prestando Phoene, prestado, nada más...pero si, todo lo que le confesé en el cuarto de VIP fue tan in real. Cada vez que lo pienso no puedo creer que realmente le confesé lo que sentía por él. Por un lado, me siento mal en no haber aceptado en ser su novia..."

"Yo entiendo lo difícil que fue para ti en no aceptar Helga. Tu decisión fue muy madura y honesta. Si tú no te sientes lista para ser la pareja de alguien, aunque lo ames, es mejor en tomar el tiempo apropiado para aclarar cualquier hesitación que sientas en tu interior antes de aceptar una nueva relación." Helga estaba callada pensando en lo que Phoebe decía "Helga, en realidad fue por eso que no aceptaste ser su novia...o fue por otra razón?"

"No se Phoene...una gran parte fue, porque no quiero exponer a Arnold a que se entere de las penas que sufro por mi madre que siempre está ahogada en el alcohol o mi padre, que no le importa nada de lo que pasa con su hija o de como ve a su esposa tirada por la casa." Helga suspiro en dolor quedándose en silencio.

"Y la otra parte Helga, porque fue?"

"Awww, Andrés ha sido muy lindo conmigo en estos dias y quizás...mmmm"

"Si Helga."

"Debería de...olvidado Phoebe, mi mente no está pensando bien ahorita."

"No me digas que tienes ese sentimiento por Andrés todavía Helga."

"Olvídalo Phoebe, te digo que no estoy en mis cinco sentidos...tuve un gran pleito con mis padres y Bob termino largándose de la casa."

"No me digas!!! ¿¡Se fue definitivamente!?" pregunto Phoebe concertada.

"No se Phoebe, ese hombre se larga de la casa a cada rato. Cuando se va por lo regular regresa a los dos dias."

"Lo siento mucho Helga yo no sabía que las cosas estuvieran tan mal."

"Pues creerlo Phoebe. Miriam se encerró en su cuarto y...aunque le toque varias veces, no quiere contestarme. Tiene la puerta cerrada con llave."

"Y...como te sientes tú?" Pregunto Phoebe.

"Me siento...que importa como me siento, de que yo me sienta bien o mal no cambia la realidad."

"Helga es bueno que platiques sobre tus sentimientos, no los dejes guardados adentro de ti o te pueden hacer daño."

"Más daño de lo que mis padres me an hecho, no lo creo." Contestó Helga seria sin querer mostrar sentimiento alguno.

"Helga...quieres que pase la noche contigo le puedo decir a mi mamá que..."

"Criminal Phoebe! Tu crees que yo te quiero ver en este miserable agujero conmigo! Claro que no, por eso yo no tengo cabeza para ser novia de nadie, muy apenas puedo ser tu amiga , ahora imagínate yo hablando con Arnold sobre mis penas y aflicciones por mis padres, algo que el no tiene nada que ver! Porque debería el de preocuparse por mi! O porque deberías tú de estar escuchando esto! Tú vida es perfecta Phoebe! Tienes a tus padres que te adoran! Un hogar amoroso, perfecto...con comida en la mesa tres veces al día todos los días! Porque tienes que escuchar mis miserables penas!"

"Helga! Por eso somos amigas! Para escucharnos y consolarnos...nuestras vidas pueden de que sean diferentes por el momento, hoy yo te escucho a ti! Quizás en el día de mañana tú me tengas que escuchar a mi y ayudarme con mis problemas! Helga, tu vida no tiene que estar perfecta para que seas feliz. Todos tenemos problemas en diferentes etapas de nuestras vidas y quizás salgamos de un problema y nos topemos con otro, pero nunca debes de dejar caer tu persona quien eres tú y lo que tú vales Helga! No te escondas en tú hoyo con el temor en jalar a otros a tu oscuridad! Tú eres la única que puede salir de la profundidad, cuando será el día que dejes esa pala de dolor y que realmente seas Helga Pataki!"

Helga se quedó en silencio sin poder decir una palabra más. Phoebe tomó un fuerte respiro intentando en tranquilizarte.

"Phoebe...tienes toda la razón, lo siento...por haberte hablado de esa manera, tú realmente eres mi mejor amiga. Y tú inteligencia sobre pasa los libros, eres...realmente sabia en todos los sentidos."

"Discúlpame Helga no debí haberte levantado la voz de esa manera."

"No Phoebe estuvo bien. Creo que eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar. Debo de buscar la manera en no seguir agobiándome por los problemas en mi casa. Intentaré en ayudar a Miriam y si aún así ella no quiere dejar de tomar, lo dejare por La Paz."

"Tú eres muy fuerte Helga, no te dejes vencer por los errores de tus padres."

"Si Phoebe tienes razón."

 _Tin...tin.._.entró un mensaje de texto.

"Phoebe, Arnold me envió un texto! Que hago!?"

"Contéstale Helga. Aparte ya me voy a dormir, te veo mañana en la escuela. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches Phoebe."

Después que colgó con su amiga, Helga miraba nerviosamente el texto de Arnold.

-Hola Helga, como estuvo tu día?- Arnold

-Bien Arnoldo, de lo mejor- Helga

-Empezando por la mañana?- Arnold

-Bueno el desayuno estuvo muy bueno- Helga

-Que bueno que te haya gustado la comida de mi abuela- Arnold

-Estado pensando en, ti- Arnold

Helga se sentó en su cama con una ansiedad por encima. "Por todos los cielos que le contestó?" Decía ella con pavor en contestarle los mensajes a Arnold. "Ah, ya se que escribirle"

-Estabas pensando en que te forcé a acostarte en el sofá - Helga

-En realidad estaba pensando en lo que me enseñaste en mi cuarto - Arnold

\- Que pervertido eres Arnoldo!-

-Helga habló sobre el video de tango que me enseñaste- Arnold

\- yo también me refería a eso- Helga

\- enserio - Arnold

\- claro que si, es que fuiste un pervertido en la manera que me agarrabas cuando bailamos - Helga

-Tu crees , a como yo te miraba en el video lo estabas gozando mucho- Arnold

\- que!?- Helga

-me refería al baile Helga - Arnold

-como me cansa tu actitud- Helga

-te canso tu, corazón princesa de lo mucho que late por mi- Arnold

-No, realmente me fastidias- Helga

-eres un amor Helga te ves preciosa cuando bailas-

-espero que ayas disfrutado ese video de tango por no lo volverás a ver- Helga

-tengo otro video de baile en mis manos y lo estoy viendo ahora- Arnold

\- Es mi video de ballet verdad-

-quizás si...quizás no - Arnold

-me vengaré de ese video Arnoldo -

-si quieres puedo ir a tu casa ahorita, para que te vengas ya en corto - Arnold

-mejor duérmete cabeza de balón-

-estoy en mi cama acostado y...-

-y que? Ya duérmete!- Helga

-y...dejaste tu aroma dulce en mi almohada ️ me quedaré dormido oliendo tu loción de vainilla-

Helga puso su mona sobre su boca en pánico.

"Criminal!!!!porque tiene que hablarme así...lo odio!!"

-Mejor duérmete cabezon.- Helga

-Ya estoy...cansada.- Helga

-Buenas noches, mi Helga. Descansa-

-Buenas noches Romeo-

Al siguiente día Helga despertó con su mente llena de imágenes. Pensaba en cómo había bailado tango con Arnold, la plática que había tenido con el y con Andrés durante la fiesta de Rhonda. Por otro lado la imagen de su mamá borracha y su papá furioso con ella no la dejaba. Entró a la cocina y no había nada de comida. Helga decidió en sacar un dinero que tenía guardado y en vez de esperar el camión de la escuela decidió en caminar a la tienda de donuts primero y de ahí dirigirse a la escuela. Helga se despidió de su mamá pero ella seguía en su recámara encerrada. Mientras se dirigía a las donuts le envió un mensaje a Phoebe.

-Phoebe, caminare a las donuts y de ahi me iré a la escuela- Helga

-Con cuidado Helga- Phoebe

El recorrido de la casa de Helga a las donuts fue de casi una hora, pero ella quería caminar y despejar su mente de los pensamiento que tenía esa mañana. Helga abrió su celular y seguía mirando el video de baile de tango. Ella no podía negar que Arnold era el único, que la hacía bailar así.

En el autobús Arnold le extrañó en no ver a Helga. Se acercó con Phoebe y le pregunto "Phoebe, en donde esta Helga?"

"Se fue a comprar donuts Arnold, me envió un texto hoy por la mañana."

"Y se fue sola?" Pregunto Arnold intranquilo.

"Si, dijo que la miraría en la escuela." Respondió Phoebe.

Finalmente, Helga llegó a las donuts, había una fila larga ese día porque tenían las donuts a mitad de precio. "Rayos! Ahora tendré que perder más tiempo haciendo fila" reclamo ella.

"Helga a qui!" Escuchó ella una voz que conocía.

Helga voltio a ver quién le hablaba, era Andrés que estaba casi enfrente de la fila.

Helga camino a donde él estaba "Que haces aquí campeón!?"

"Haciendo fila para comprar donuts." Respondió André.

Helga puso su mano sobre su frente "Ah sí, que bruta soy."

Andrés sonrió "Me imagino que te sorprendiste en encontrarme aquí, ven metete en la fila conmigo."

"Gracias campeón" Helga se paró a lado de Andrés "Por un momento pensé que tendría que hacer una fila de media hora"

"Ya vez que no, mi papá tuvo que trabajar hoy temprano y me dejo a qui para comprar donuts. ¿Y tú?"

"Ammm...tuve, antojo de donuts."

"Tu casa está retirada de aquí, tu mamá te dio un raite?"

"No camine" Respondió Helga sería

"Pues caminaste mucho." Añadió Andrés.

"Quería caminar hoy, me ayuda a aclarar mi mente para empezar la semana bien."

Andrés mostró un gesto dulce "Como va todo en tu casa?" Preguntó el.

"Bien" contestó Helga rápidamente. En ese momento el celular de ella vibro, Helga lo alzo viendo un texto recibido de Arnold. Andrés llegó con la cajera y empezó a ordenar mientras Helga leía los textos.

-Todo bien Helga? No te mire en el autobús- Arnold

-Si cabeza de balón, estoy bien gracias- Respondió Helga por texto.

-Por donde vienes ahorita?- Arnold

-Después hablamos Arnold, estoy ocupada ordenando donuts- Helga

"La cajera te esta pregunta que quieres ordenar Helga?" comento Andrés mirando a Helga distraída con el celular.

"uhg sí, quiero dos donuts de chocolate."

Después que los dos recibieron sus órdenes, compraron leche de chocolate caliente y caminaron juntos a la escuela.

"Por un lado fue bueno en encontrarte aquí Andrés."

"Oh sí?"

"Claro...ahora no caminare sola a la escuela."

"Como estuvo tu domingo Helga?"

"Bien" respondió ella intentando en ignorar las imágenes en su mente de haber despertado en el cuarto de Arnold y la pelea fuerte que tuvo con sus padres. "Y tú?" pregunto ella.

"Yo me enferme el domingo, me dio un resfriado y estuve en la cama con calentura todo el día. Lo bueno es que hoy amanecí bien, por un momento pensé que perdería el día de escuela. Te quise llamar o mandarte un mensaje ayer, pero...tenía un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte."

"Lo siento Andrés, te debí haber llamado."

"No te preocupes Helga, si me hubieras marcado quizás no te hubiera contestado, estaba muy drogado por las medicinas que tomé ayer."

Los dos jóvenes seguían platicando mientras comían donuts. "¿Estás seguro de que amaneciste bien, no tienes calentura?" pregunto Helga tocando la frente de Andrés.

"¿No lo creo, como me sientes tú?" Preguntó el sintiendo la mano suave de Helga sobre su frente.

"Mmm...parece que estás normal." Comento ella mirando a los ojos verdes de Andrés.

Los dos terminaron de comer donuts y se apresuraron para llegar a la escuela. Ya cuando ellos llegaron el último timbre apenas había sonado.

El maestro en la clase daba la lección del día cuando Andrés y Helga entraron a la clase agitados por el recorrido.

"Buenos días...nombres por favor?" Preguntó el maestro.

"Helga Pataki"

"Andrés Cooper"

El maestro se les acercó "Desde donde vienen corriendo tan agitados?"

"Desde lejos profesor." Respondió Andrés estando parado en la entrada de la clase a lado de Helga.

"Ustedes tendrán que ser los primeros en decir los diálogos de teatro que tengo en mente para mi siguiente obra. Si los dicen bien no les daré detencion por haber llegado tarde a mi clase."

Andrés y Helga caminaron al frente de la clase. El profesor les entró unas hojas con diálogos.

"Tu Andrés dirás los diálogos del hombre marcados con azul. Y tú Helga dirás los diálogos de la mujer marcados con rosa. Estos diálogos son las palabras de amor entre una pareja que no pueden estar juntos, es una obra de teatro que estoy escribiendo para finales de este año. Vamos a ver que tan buenos son con sus actuaciones. Helga ya había ganado un premio en la primaria por Romeo y Julieta, así que tendrás que poner lo mejor de tu parte Andrés para ser tan bueno como ella. Quiero que se sienta el romance y la pasión entre los dos."

Arnold POV

Desde que llegué a la clase me alarmó en no ver a Helga. Me preocupe y quise mandarle un mensaje pero al mismo tiempo no quería molestarla si ella estaba apresurada en llegar al salón. El timbre sonó, y el maestro anunció.

"Estoy escribiendo una obra de teatro para mi clase de actuación, quiero que ustedes se escriban para mi obra de teatro escolar. Levante la mano los que quieran escribirse."

Nadie levantó la mano. De pronto entró Helga y Andrés al salón. En el momento que mire a Helga mis ojos se iluminaron de su encanto. Helga tenía puesto unos jeans apretados y una blusa rosa luciendo su hermosa figura, su pelo estaba suelto con su moño rosado. Desde que la mire la quería abrazar y besar, como cuando estábamos en el cuarto de VIP. Luego lo mire a él, como si fuera un ladrón queriéndose robarse la atención de mi Helga, no aguantaba en verlo cercas de ella. Los dos se miraban exhaustos como si hubieran corrido una larga distancia para llegar a clase. Será que los dos llegaron juntos a la escuela? Porque estaba el con ella? El maestro les dio unos diálogos de su obra para que ellos lo actuaran enfrente de la clase, como castigo por haber llegado tarde. Podía ver lo nerviosa que Helga se miraba. Dirigí mi mirada a Andrés y lo observaba tranquilo como si el disfrutara en estar con ella, lo detestaba por eso.*

"Pueden empezar con los diálogos" dijo el maestro.

Andrés miró la hoja y empezó a leer.

"No me dejes por favor bella, tú sabes que te amo. Desde la primera vez que te conocí me enamoraste." Andrés se acerco a Helga y toco su mejilla con su mano. "Eres una mujer única en mis ojos." Le dijo Andrés mirándola tiernamente en sus ojos tímidos azules.

Helga miró la hoja nerviosamente y empezó a leer. "Awww...no me quiero alejar de ti, pero mis padres no aceptan nuestra relación, ellos esperan en que yo me casé con alguien mas."

Andrés respondió "Huye conmigo bella...juntos podemos ir contra el mundo." Andrés agarró a Helga de la cintura y justo antes de abrazarla...

"PROFESSOR!!" Arnold se levantó, diciendo. "Cual es el nombre de la obra?"

"Señor Shortman...usted no pudo encontrar un momento menos oportuno para hacer sus preguntas!"

"Perdón maestro, por un momento...pensé haber reconocido el diálogo de un libro que leía hace tiempo y...me dio la curiosidad por saver el nombre de la historia."

El maestro se le quedó viendo a Arnold con una mirada molesta "Mi obra se llama, amore de bella."

"Ahh...no el libro que leí tenía otro nombre."

El maestro voltio a mirar a Andrés y Helga que estaban parados todavía enfrente de la clase "Quedaron perdonados por llegar tarde, actuaron muy bien, especialmente usted señor Andrés...tomen asiento por favor."

Más tarde en la hora de lonche, Arnold y Gerald platicaban en el cuarto de las máquinas de sodas.

"Te digo Gerald si no hubiera interrumpido la disque actuación ese patan esta apunto de abrazar a mi Helga."

"Y como sabes tú que el la iba a abrazar?" Pregunto Gerald.

"Yo se Gerald lo pude ver en la manera en que la agarró de la cintura. Hay algo de él que no me agrada."

"Será porque te quiere quitar a tu chava." Comento Gerald sacando una soda de la máquina.

Arnold suspiro con un rostro de preocupación "Tengo un mal presentimiento Gerald, siento que algo malo va a pasar."

"Te estás preocupando de más Arnold...aparte, no es como si Helga sintiera algo por Andrés."

Arnold se le quedó viendo a Gerald con una mirada concertada.

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **La historia llegó un día tarde pero llegó. Que opinan del capituló? En este capítulo miramos la pesadilla que Helga tiene en su casa y miramos como Phoebe hablo con ella. Esa platica de Phoebe y Helga fue algo muy especial. Y como les pareció el encuentro entre Andres y Helga? Las donuts se me antojaron Los veo la próxima semana, hasta la próxima y les mando un** **gran saludo!**


	44. Chapter 44 El Reto

"Hermano no me digas que Helga siente algo por Andrés?"

"Porque lo dices Gerald?"

"Por la manera en que te quedaste viendo."

Arnold pasó su mano por su pelo mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Helga en el cuarto de VIP. Cuando él le pregunto a ella, que sentía por Andrés.

"Arnold...conéctate con el presente hermano."

"Estoy Gerald, solo pensaba en algo."

"Pensabas en que Helga pueda sentir algo por Andrés."

"Yo le pregunte a Helga esa misma pregunta cuando estábamos platicando en el cuarto de VIP." Mencionó Arnold serio.

"Entonces si le preguntaste?"

"Si Gerald"

"Y que te respondió?"

"Que yo ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta."

"Y...realmente la conoces?"

Arnold cerro sus ojos pensando en Helga "Creo que si." respondió el intranquilo.

"Y cuál es la respuesta hermano! ¡Que me tienes intrigado y ni si siquiera sé por qué!"

"Helga siente algo por él, quizás es un cariño de amistad. Pero, nada más."

"Nada más! Entonces tú crees que Helga siente un cariño por Andrés."

"Desgraciadamente, sí." Respondió Arnold con la mirada triste.

"Pero para que Helga Pataki sienta cariño por alguien no es fácil hermano, ese simple cariño se puede convertir en algo grande si no tienes cuidado."

"¡Ya se Gerald, no tienes por qué recordarme!" Arnold respiro profundamente pensando en el amor que Helga sentía por él. "Yo sé que tanto Helga me ama...lo veo casi imposible que ella pueda amar a alguien...más que yo."

"Tu lo dijiste Arnold, casi imposible, por lo tanto, puede pasar que ella se enamore de Andrés."

"Eso no pasara Gerald!" Exclamó Arnold alterándose.

"¿Tranquilo hermano, si tu sabes que no pasara entonces porque estas preocupado?"

Arnold y Gerald seguían platicando en el cuarto de máquinas de sodas. Entretanto del otro lado de la cafetería Helga comía con Phoebe. "Entonces caminaste a la escuela con Andrés hoy?"

"Si Phoebe, platicamos todo el camino a la escuela mientras comíamos donas, a pesar que amanecí de la patada por la mañana su compañía me ayudó."

"Y se volverán a juntar?"

"Por el momento no, yo estoy muy ocupada con ballet y prácticas de voleibol en las tardes y Andrés me comento que tenía practica de boxeo, y parece que estos fines de semana estará cuidando a su hermanita porque su papa estará trabajando. Pero quizás podemos volvernos a juntar para comer donas, quizás."

"Andrés parece ser un buen chico, pero...espero que su presencia no te sigua confundiendo tus sentimientos."

"Claro que no Phoebe, yo sé muy bien que siento por Andrés."

"Nada más ten cuidado en no lastimar los sentimientos de Arnold, Helga."

"Lastimarlos de qué manera Phoebe? ¡Yo fui muy sincera con el cuándo le dije que no estaba lista para ser su novia!"

"Pero le diste tu relicario..."añadió Phoebe.

"Cuál es tu punto Phoebe?" Comentó Helga mirándola seriamente.

"Me refiero a que, en el momento que le entregaste tu relicario...le entregaste sentimentalmente tu..."

Antes que Phoebe pudiera terminar de decir, dos jóvenes se acercaron hacia ellas. "Qué onda...porque tan solitas?" pregunto el joven sentándose a lado de Helga.

"¡Que les importa, ahora déjenos!" Respondió Helga molesta.

"Te quiero invitar al un baile Helga, ya que te meneaste muuuuy bien en la fiesta de Rhonda." El comentario del joven dejo a Helga congelada, ella no esperaba que alguien le mencionara ella sobre su baile.

El otro joven se sentó a lado de Phoebe y quiso ponerle el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, pero Phoebe no se dejó tocar mostrando inquietud en su mirada.

"¡Déjala inútil, no te atrevas a volverla a tocarla!" exclamo Helga levantándose de la mesa.

"Helga tiene razón Jonas... no tienes por qué abrazar a la chava si no quiere." Comento el joven que estaba alado de Helga "Así me gusta que seas, fuerte, brava... sin temor a nada." Agrego el joven acercando su rostro a Helga.

"Entonces yo te voy a caer muy bien!" respondió Andrés acercándose al joven. "No molesten a las señoritas!" ordeno Andrés parándose con autoridad entre el joven y Helga.

"Que son tus novias oh qué?" comento el joven.

"Dije que las dejaras en paz!" exclamo Andrés mientras se acercaba más al joven.

Arnold y Gerald regresaron a la mesa de la cafetería para sentarse con sus compañeros. Cuando Raúl les comento "Hasta que llegan... no los quiero alarmar, pero ¡hay unos chavos molestando a sus hembras!"

De inmediato Arnold y Gerald dirigieron sus miradas a la mesa en donde siempre se sentaban Helga y Phoebe y observaron dos jóvenes con ellas y a Andrés. Rápidamente los dos se apresuraron para llegar a donde estaban ellas. En el momento que Gerald llego a la meso miro al joven muy apegado a Phoebe. Gerald agarro al muchacho de la camiseta y lo levanto de un jalón azotándolo al suelo. Arnold miro a Helga atrás de Andrés, rápidamente él se metió enfrente de ella empujándola hacia atrás.

"Que tienes cabeza de balón!" dijo Helga nerviosa por la situación en la que estaba. Arnold ignoro el comentario de Helga dándole la espalda, y le pregunto a Andrés furioso "Que está pasando a qui!?" Antes que Andrés pudiera contestar, el joven que había molestando a Helga se adelantó. "Ya no vamos! Solamente estábamos platicando con ellas." Dijo el muchacho con su rostro serio. El otro muchacho se levantó del suelo mirando a Gerald fríamente y se marcharon de ahí.

"Estas bien?" pregunto Gerald mirando a Phoebe estremecida por lo que había pasado.

Andrés comento "Miré a los dos chavos molestando a Helga y Phoebe y vine a ayudar."

Arnold lo miro a los ojos exclamando "Quizás tu estas con ellos y te quieres ver el muy valiente!"

"Lo que piezas de mí, me tiene muy despreocupado." Dijo Andrés acercándose más Arnold. Helga se paró entre ellos y mirando a Arnold de enfrente dijo "Andrés vino a ayudarnos...verdad Phoebe?"

"Si, gracias Andrés por habernos socorrido, esos jóvenes se querían aprovechar de nosotros." respondió Phoebe estando en los brazos de Gerald. "No te preocupes Phoebe, yo conozco a ese tipo que te molesto lo tengo en mi última clase, ¡Le dejare muy en claro que no volveré a permitir que te moleste!" exclamo Gerald mirando a Phoebe con ternura.

Arnold no paraba de ver a Andrés duramente a sus ojos. "Ya me voy Helga" Dijo Andrés dando unos pasos otras, metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco un billete y se lo dio a Helga en sus manos. "Y esto que es?" pregunto ella. "Por las donas de hoy en la mañana, te me adelantaste y pagaste tu orden y...mientras estes conmigo, yo invito." Andrés le sonrió a Helga y le murmuro cercas de su rostro "Después hablamos"

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron del cólera que sentía en su interior, viendo como Andrés se alejaba muy felizmente. Dame el billete!" dijo Arnold arrebatando el dinero de las manos de Helga. Ferozmente alcanzo a Andrés y le reclamó "TE REGRESO TU INVITACION!" y tirándole el billete hecho bola en su cara, le dio un puñetazo en su rostro, dejando a Andrés tirado en el suelo.

"Cabeza de balón!Despierta!" exclamo Helga, tronando sus dedos enfrente de la cara de él.

"Uhg...que?" contesto Arnold saliendo de su pensamiento de lo que él quería hacer.

"Te conozco muy bien Arnoldo y sé que estabas pensando!" agrego Helga con sus manos en su cintura.

"Ummmm...perdón Helga sobre que hablas?" pregunto Arnold confundido.

"Mire muy bien como mirabas a Andrés cuando se fue y sé que paso por tu mente...recuerda la promesa que me hiciste."

Arnold parpadeo un par de veces abriendo sus manos de lo sudadas que estaban por haberlas apretando del coraje. "Helga estabas con él hoy por la mañana!?" Preguntó Arnold desanimado.

Helga miro a Phoebe alejarse de la meza con Gerald, quedándose ella sola con Arnold. "Nos topamos en el local de la donas."

"Se toparon o él te invito!?" pregunto Arnold agitado.

"¡Si me quieres interrogar Arnoldo, recomiendo que te tranquilices primero...o no te contestare!"

Arnold bajo su rostro poniendo su mano sobre su frente intentando en tranquilizarse, levantó la mirada y le dijo a Helga mas tranquilo. "Vamos a sentarnos, por favor"

Helga accedió y se sentó a lado de Arnold "Helga porque estas nerviosa?"

"Yo no estoy nerviosa." Contesto Helga rápido.

"Helga te estas mordiendo el labio."

"Criminal Arnoldo! ¡No puedo hacer ni un solo gesto, sin que me estudies mi rostro como si fuera tabla de química!"

"Dime que paso hoy por la mañana Helga?"

"Mmmmmm...mira Arnoldo no te puedo decir todo lo que pasa en mi vida, pero..."

Ring-Ring

Sonó la campana anunciando el regreso al salón. Los estudiantes se levantaron apresurados para dirigirse a sus clases.

Arnold agarro la mano de Helga para que no se fuera. "Helga...espera!"

"Que, ahora no me quieres dejar ir, tengo que ir hasta el tercer piso para mi siguiente clase cabezón."

"Helga, me gustaría verte hoy antes de irme a practica de básquetbol y no puedo ir a la última clase, el entrenador quiere hacer junta temprano hoy...y..."

"Arnoldo tengo que irme..." Helga se solto de la mano de él y se alejó, dejando a Arnold de pie con la mirada triste hacia abajo.

Antes que Helga se saliera de la cafetería volteo hacia atrás para ver a Arnold. La imagen afligida de él le toco su corazón. "Maldición porque no puedo ser como esas chavas que le importa un comino los sentimientos de los demás! Bueno en realidad si me importa un comino los sentimientos de los demás, pero de mi cabeza de balón, nunca" Helga se regresó a donde Arnold estaba parado y lo abrazo fuertemente. El abrazo repentino de Helga revivió su corazón. El no sabia porque Helga lo estaba abrazando, con un calor que él podía sentir en su pecho. Sin preguntar, Arnold la abrazo fuertemente apretando el cuerpo de ella hacia él.

Arnold POV

No entendía que estaba pasando, lo único que sabia era que alguien se atrevió a molestar a Helga, mi Helga. Andrés estaba ahí parado como si el tuviera derecho de estar cercas de ella. Según él la estaba defendiendo, yo no creía nada de lo que él decía. Después, el entrometido le dio un billete a Helga mencionando que la había invitado a comer donas por la mañana. Desde ese momento quería darle un puñetazo en su cara y alejarlo de Helga de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, la promesa que le hice a Helga pudo detenerme. Intente en hablar con ella y como siempre el tiempo no estaba a mi favor. Quise detenerla, aunque sea un minuto para explicarle que quería verla después de escuela, pero Helga no me dejo decirle, y se fue... dejándome agobiado en mis pensamientos de cuándo podrá Helga ser finalmente mi novia y los dos ser libres de expresar nuestro amor al mundo. Respiraba el aire pesado con mi mente llena de imágenes de Helga estando felizmente con él esa mañana. De pronto sentí un abrazo cálido que calentaba mi cuerpo sanando la herida de sentimiento que tenía por dentro. Helga me estaba abrazando intensamente, nunca había sentido un abrazo tan impulsivo de ella desde aquella vez nos escapamos para ir al planetario, pero este abrazo se sentía diferente...la sentía a ella libre de abrazarme sin riesgo a nada. Siempre era yo el que la abraza buscando su afecto, pero estaba vez ella me abrazo a mí, casi urgida en sentir mi cuerpo en sus brazos. Me apretó el torso hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho, inhalando profundamente como si disfruta respirar mi perfume. Por un momento pensé que ella sentía mi pecho palpitando de lo acelerado que tenía el corazón. Baje mi rostro pegando mis labios a la cabellera de ella, respirando su dulce aroma de pelo. No sabia porque me estaba abrazando y honestamente no me importaba, todo lo que Helga buscara de mí, era para ella.**

"No te quiero ver triste cabeza de balón...después hablaremos." Helga sintió su relicario atreves de la camiseta de Arnold.

"Tienes mi relicario puesto?" pregunto sorprendida.

"Por supuesto que si...pensabas que no me lo iba a traer a la escuela?"

"No se...por un momento pensé, que tal vez lo dejarías en tu cuarto."

Arnold sonrió dulcemente "Siempre lo traigo conmigo amor."

Helga miro sus ojos verdes llenos de devoción por ella, suspiro en el rostro de Arnold sintiendo su corazón calentándose por su presencia.

"Tengo...que...irme" dijo Helga nerviosamente mientras pasaba saliva, sin dejar de mirar los ojos soñadores de él. Criminal odio sentirme embobada con sus palabras, su voz, su mirada y su...aroma de piel. Pensaba Helga.

Arnold toco la mejilla de Helga con su mano tibia, dejando que ella sintiera el rose de su piel. Y sin dejar de mirarla pego sus labios cálidos sobre la frente de ella. "Te amo Helga, nunca lo olvides."

Helga abrió su boca deslumbrada por ese beso suave que Arnold le había dado en su frente y dando unos pasos lentes hacia atrás, se alejó de la cafetería lo más rápido que pudo antes de hacer algo que ella se arrepintiera.

El día paso rápido para Helga, la practica de voleibol le ayudaba a mantener su mente en el deporte, aunque había esos segundos durante el juego cuando ella se distraía y su mente la transportaba a todos esos besos y abrazos que Arnold le había dado en el pasado.

"Pataki pon atención en el juego!" le grito su maestra de deporte. Estando en los vestidores Helga miraba su celular anhelando en recibir un mensaje de Arnold. "Helga, en que estás pensando...enfócate en lo que necesitas arreglar en tu vida primero antes de estar perdiendo la cabeza en el amor." decía Helga, mientras ponía la combinación en el candado de su casillero.

"Helga?" le hablo una compañera de equipo.

"Tu nunca me hablas Vanessa...que te pico el día de hoy para hablarme?"

"Helga yo nunca te había mirado con el joven güero antes, hasta que bailaron juntos tango en la fiesta de Rhonda."

"Y qué?" pregunto Helga molesta.

"Y...quiero saber...si el joven güero es tu novio."

"Porque te interesa saber?"

"Porque me gusta y...solamente quería confirmar que no fuera tu novio."

"El no esta disponible Vanessa!" le exclamo Helga levantando su cejo en orgullo.

"Entonces no es tu novio!" Dijo la joven. Helga se terminó de cambiar ignorando el comentario de la joven.

Después de la práctica de básquetbol, los muchachos se cambiaban para irse a su casa, Arnold estaba enfrente de su casillero pensando en lo que había pasado ese día en la cafetería, Gerald se le acerco.

"Puedes creer esos dos putos que se atrevieron en molestar a nuestras chavas."

"Nuestras chavas?" pregunto Arnold

"Si Helga es tu chava no?" comento Gerald.

"Ella es mía en mi corazón pero...en la realidad, no lo es."

"Por que lo dices?" pregunto Gerald.

"Andres le dio un billete a Helga y le dijo que mientras ella estuviera con el, el siempre la invitaría."

"Y porque dijo el bruto eso?"

"Porque la invito a comer donas por la mañana."

"Por eso Helga no estaba en el autobús hoy?"

"Si Gerald...por eso." Respondió Arnold desanimado mientras terminaba de cambiarse.

"Lo siento mucho camarada...pero que perro por haber dicho eso enfrente de ti...creo que él quería que tu supieras que salieron juntos."

Arnold seguía seria poniéndose su camiseta y pantalones. Metió su mano al casillero y saco el relicario de Helga y se lo puso guardándolo por debajo de su playera.

"Y ese relicario?" pregunto Gerald

"Es de Helga." Contesto Arnold

"Te lo regalo o qué?"

"No...ella me lo presto."

"Entonces ella no acepto en ser tu novia, pero si te dio su relicario. ¿Como esta eso?"

"Ya Gerald! Me recuerdas a mi abuelo."

"Uhhh...que quemada hermano...con tu abuelo! Pudiste haberme comparado con alguien más joven por lo menos."

"No tengo ganas de hablar sobre eso Gerald."

"Ya veo que andas de malas...por un momento pensé que había sido por lo que esos mendigos le dijeron a nuestras chavas. Todavía tengo que arreglarme con uno de ellos mañana por a ver molestado a Phoebe."

"Phoebe te dijo que paso?" pregunto Arnold

"Si, me dijo que el otro guey se sentó a lado de Helga y le dijo que si bailaba con el cómo bailo contigo o algo así."

"QUE DIJO QUE!?"

"Si viejo como lo escuchaste, el bato quería invitar a Helga a bailar para que se lo meneara a él."

Arnold se puso rojo del coraje "MENDIGO...CABRON HIJO DE..."

Todos los compañeros del equipo se le quedaron viendo a Arnold pasmados por lo que el estaba diciendo.

"Whoa Arnold! Calma hermano, realmente me dejaste asombrado hoy. Tu nunca dices maldiciones fuertes."

"No puedo ser que ese mendigo le haya dicho eso a mi Helga!" exclamo Arnold con enojo.

"Lo bueno fue que llego Andrés a ponerles un alto. Si no...quien sabe que tanta mierda esos perros hubieran dicho."

"Me, concentré tanto en ver a Andrés ahí con Helga que no, pensé en la basura que esos mendigos habían dicho."

"Pues ya lo sabes...entones te vas a disculpar con Andrés por tu comportamiento con el?"

"Claro que no!" respondió Arnold rápido.

"Solo bromeaba hermano. Entonces Andrés y Helga salieron juntos por la mañana. Ese chavo sí que sabe cuándo pescarse a..."

Arnold levanto el rostro molesto hacia Gerald "Esta bien, estaba bien...perdón se me olvida que a veces hablo de más." Añadió Gerald.

Arnold cerro su casillero y agarro su mochila mirándose disgustado por lo que se enteró. "Entonces cual es el plan hermano?" pregunto Gerald caminando a lado de Arnold.

"Temo que Helga se seguirá mirando con Andrés...y lamentablemente yo estaré muy ocupado estas semanas por la temporada de basquetbol. ¿Tengo que saber cuándo Helga salga con aquel y saber qué planes tiene él con ella?"

"Y como lo sabrás viejo si tu estarás muy ocupado con prácticas y partidos."

"Yo lo sabré Gerald."

"Que contrataras a alguien para que cuide tu chava o qué?"

Arnold se le quedo viendo a Gerald "Oh no, ya conozco esa mirada hermano...no me digas que contrataras a..."

"Si Gerald lo are."

"Pero que pasara si Helga se da cuenta?"

"No se dará cuenta."

"Estas seguro de eso?" Pregunto Gerald

"¿No, pero...que otra alternativa tengo? ¡No puedo estar dejando que ellos convivan fuera de escuela y dejar que el me la robe sin que yo me dé cuenta!"

"Entiendo hermano...pues espero que Helga no se entere o te mandara por un tubo."

"Y que harás con el puto que se atrevió a decirle a Helga que se lo meneará?"

"Pobre de él si me lo llegó a topar en el pasillo" respondió Arnold con la mirada dura.

Mas tarde Miriam paso a levantar a Helga de la escuela. Ella podía ver que su mama había llorado, mostraba un semblante cansado y el aroma del alcohol era evidente. Miriam estaba intoxicada.

"Miriam, te atreviste a manejar borracha?" pregunto Helga molesta.

"Helga, tuve que venir a levantarte y... tu padre no se...a, comunicado con, migo."

"Y por eso estas tomada Miriam?"

"¿No sé qué hacer para que tu papa, no me deje?"

"De que estas hablando Miriam?"

"Bob me amenazo que se ira de la casa permanentemente."

"Si se va, es su ruina Miriam no la tuya."

"Pero no sé cómo vivir sin el!?" dijo Miriam casi perdiendo control sobre el carro.

"Mejor maneja Miriam! Ya no hablaremos de Bob." Dijo Helga alarmada agarrándose fuertemente de la puerta del carro.

Helga llego a la casa y le ayudo a su mama a bajarse del carro. En el momento que Helga entro por la puerta encontró la casa hecha un desastre, con botellas de alcohol esparcidas por todos lados.

Helga se sentía agotada por la practica de voleibol, sus piernas temblaban con los pasos que ella daba. Mas aparte sus maestros le habían encargado mucha tarea ese día.

Helga acostó a su mama en el sofá y se puso a limpiar la casa lo mas que ella pudo. "Ya no puedo más...tengo que bañarme y hacer tarea todavía." Se dijo Helga a ella misma sintiendo cansancio en su cuerpo. Su celular empezó a timbrar, Helga alzó el teléfono mirando una llamada de Arnold. Ese no era el mejor momento para que ella pudiera platicar. No tenía la energía, ni la paciencia para hablar con nadie y muchos menos con Arnold.

Helga camino hacía la entrada de la casa en donde había dejado su mochila tirada, cuando miro a Bob entrar a la casa con un rostro de pocos amigos.

"Hasta que llegas!" comento Helga.

"Solamente vine por mi ropa! ¡Ya no aguanto estar aquí!" dijo Bob con su voz fuerte.

"Tienes pensado en irte de la casa en definitiva!?" Preguntó Helga sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando.

"Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, Olga! Estoy cansado de mirar la cara borracha de tu madre y estoy cansado de lidiar con los mismos problemas de todos los días! Ya tengo suficiente con los problemas del trabajo! Solo haré una maleta con mi ropa y me iré de este infierno!"

"Entonces Miriam y yo somos un infierno para ti!"

"Tú no comprendes nada Olga!"

Helga se paró enfrente de su padre y con su mirada fija en él, le dijo. "Soy Helga Bob! ¡Tu hija, aquella Niña pequeña que as ignorado toda la vida! ¡Esa niña que siempre procuro en llegar a la escuela y buscar la manera en seguir adelante sin sus padres! Soy la hija que tú nunca valoraste o miraste para enfrente. ¡Soy la hija que nunca tomaste en cuenta y que nunca te importo! Soy yo Bob, Helga G Pataki, la joven fuerte, ¡valiente que lucha contra el mundo! ¡Yo nunca te necesite para superarme y no te necesito en mi vida! Pero si ves esa mujer tirada en el sofá, ella es tu esposa y si te necesita, ¡ella ocupa de tu apoyo y el mío para salir de ese vició que terminara con su vida! Pero si realmente somos el infierno para ti como tú dices, entonces ahí está la puerta. Agarra tus trapos viejos y lárgate de la casa...pero algo si te digo, en el momento que salgas por esa puerta, te otorgaré el título de cobarde en tu nombre. ¡Porque ese es el título que merece aquel que abandona su hogar! ¡Yo sé quién soy yo Bob, y sé que merezco lo mejor!" La mirada firme segura de si misma intimido a Bob, nadie nunca le había hablado a él de esa manera.

"Buenas noches, Helga." dijo Bob con su voz pasiva. Agarró su portafolio y se subió a su recámara.

Ya era noche cuándo Helga pudo finalmente acostarse, miro una llamada perdida de Arnold y otra de Andrés. No sentía el deseo de de hablar con nadie, por lo tanto, decidido en mandar un texto.

-Mire tu llamada Andrés, estaba ocupada. -

-Como estuvieron las practicas hoy? - Andrés

-Cansado, y el camino a casa no fue agradable tampoco- Helga

-Tu mama llego tarde a levantarte? - Andrés

-No, exactamente solo prefiero irme en el camión a mi casa, creo que sería más seguro."

-No tengo practica de boxeo dos veces por semana, puedo esperarme en la escuela a que termines y así nos podemos ir juntos a tu casa en el camión si deseas- Andrés

-Lo pensare, gracias- Helga

-Como esta tu hermanita? -

-Bien, pero ay dias que no me deja solo en mi cuarto para estudiar, se la pasa brincando arriba de mi cama cantando- Andrés

-Y que canta? - Helga

-canciones de princesas y dice que tu eres su bailarina- Andrés

-Que linda- Helga

-Andrés sobre lo que paso hoy en la cafetería, yo se que lo hiciste para ayudarme, pero para la próxima déjame arreglar esos asuntos sola por favor. - Helga

-Solamente quise ayudar. Espero que Gerald no se haya molestado. - Andrés

-Gerald no fue el afectado por eso- Helga

-Entonces quién?- Andrés

-No puedo decir- Helga

-No me digas que fue Arnold- Andrés

-Como te dije no puedo decir- Helga

-Helga no deberías de dejar que Arnold te controle- Andrés

-Nadie me controla campeón y mucho menos Arnold-

-Eso es bueno es saber- Andrés

-A ver si nos podemos volver ver a ver en las donas, nos podemos encontrar a la mitad de camino para que no camines una distancia larga sola- Andrés

-Te dejare saber- Helga

-Ya es noche, nos vemos en la escuela- Helga

-Hasta mañana Helga- Andrés

Helga dejo su celular sobre su cajonera de noche y apago la lampara para dormir.

 _Tin…tin…._

Entro un mensaje de texto

"Oh no puede ser ahora que quiere Andres?" Helga levanto el celular y miro un texto de Arnold.

-No se que esta pasando por tu mente Helga. A veces siento que no quieres saber nada de mi pero luego veo tus ojos y se que me amas tanto como yo a ti. – Arnold

"¿Diablos cabeza de balón porque tienes que ser tan sentido para todo…grrrrr…que hago, lo ignoro o le contesto?" Helga suspiro con el celular en su mano pensando que hacer. "Capas que si no le contesto se la pasara toda la noche despierto nada mas pensando. Aunque eso sería su culpa por ser un patético." Helga dejo su celular sobre su cajonera, se acomodó bien abajo de las cobijas y cerro sus ojos.

Arnold estaba en su remara pensando en porque Helga no le contesto su llama o sus mensajes. "Sera que estoy equivocado sobre los sentimientos de Helga? ¿Pero ella me ama, yo lo sé y aparte ella me lo confeso…será que me estoy imaginando algo que no es? ¿Oh será que ella tuvo una emergencia? Tengo que dejar de pensar tantas cosas." La noche se miraba fría desde la ventana de cielo del cuarto de Arnold. El intentaba en cerrar sus ojos, pero el pensamiento de Helga no lo dejaba dormir. Arnold tomo el relicario en sus manos y lo abrió leyendo la inscripción.

 _-Arnold mi ser, tu siempre estás en mi corazón._

 _Con amor,_

 _Helga G Pataki -_

"Oh Helga, todos estos años me has amado y yo sin saberlo. Debi de haberme dado cuando desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre he sabido que eras una persona muy especial, única y quería saber mas de ti, pero tú siempre me alejabas…en realidad me sigues alejando. Quizás siempre será así entre los dos y nunca seas libre de dejarme amarte. ¿Qué es lo que temes tanto Helga?"

 _Tin…tin…._

Entro un mensaje en su celular.

Arnold agarro el celular con su corazón latiendo en su cargante deseoso que el texto recibido fuera de Helga.

-Hey cabeza de balón- Helga

-hola Helga todo bien? - Arnold

-Si porque no abra de estarlo? - Helga

-Te puedo llamar? - Arnold

-Ya es tarde Arnoldo- Helga

-Yo sé, gracias por regresarme mi mensaje aunque sea tarde.-

-Te puedo marcar, por favor-

-Porque tan urgido? - Helga

-Me gustaría escuchar tu voz- Arnold

-Oh si, quieres escuchar mi voz quejándome de ti- Helga

-Si –

-Te marco? - Arnold

-Como quieras Arnoldo- Helga

Arnold le marco al celular de Helga.

"Bueno" contesto ella.

"Helga es Arnold"

"Pues claro quien más me podría estar llamando a esta hora camarón con pelos"

"Perdón Helga por eso te había marcado más temprano para platicar, pero tú no me contestaste"

"Estado muy ocupada y no mire tu llamada hasta tarde y….en realidad por poquito y no te contestaba."

"Porque Helga? ¿Que no quieres hablar conmigo?"

"Si y no" contesto Helga con su voz desanimada.

"Helga que esta pasando por tu mente?"

"A que te refieres?"

"A…que, tu sabes que yo te amo y tú me confesaste tu amor pero….siento, como que no quieres verme o hablar con migo."

"No es eso Arnoldo."

"Entonces que es?"

"Es….mmmmm….nada." exclamo Helga seria.

"Helga no mas secretos entre los dos, te acuerdas."

"Si me acuerdo"

"Por favor dime…porque estas distante conmigo?"

Helga estaba callada sin querer contestar.

"Helga estas ahí?"

"Ya es noche cabeza de balón, y hoy fue un día…agitado, necesito descansar."

"Te dejare dormir Helga, pero…contéstame una pregunta."

"Ay como fastidias, está bien…pregúntame. Pero no se si te pueda contestar tu pregunta."

"Helga prefieres…hablar mas con Andrés que conmigo?"

"uhg…que tipo de pregunto es esa?"

"Solo es una pregunta Helga."

"No quiero hablar con nadie cabezón."

"Porque me abrazaste hoy Helga?"

"Hey, tu dijiste una pregunta, ahora son dos?"

"Esta pregunta y ya…te lo prometo." Comento Arnold.

Helga soltó un respiro de cansancio "Te abrase porque te mire…decaído…y no quería verte, mal."

"Cuando estaba hablando contigo en la cafetería te mirabas ansiosa y molesta, pero…cuando me abrazaste, cambiaste todo tu semblante amor." Dijo Arnold con su voz suave.

Helga sentía como su cuerpo se derretía por escuchar la voz de Arnold decirle amor.

"Helga estas ahí?"

Ella suspiro con el celular pegado en su rostro, Arnold escucho su suave respirar en el teléfono. "Me gusta cuando lo dices?" Dijo Helga con su voz suave.

"Decir qué?" pregunto Arnold notando el cambio en la voz de ella. _A si me gusta escuchar a mi hermosa Helga, tierna, sincera…de la manera que yo se que ama_. Pensó el.

"Decir…yaaawhhhhhh.." Helga bostezo, con el celular pegado en su rostro. Arnold cerro sus ojos escuchando el suave respirar de su amada "Te gusta que te diga, Amor."

"Tú que crees?" respondió Helga con sueño, sin dejar de bostezar.

"Yo te conozco muy bien princesa" dijo Arnold con una dulce voz.

"Si, dices que me conoces…yaaawwwhhh….entonces porque te afliges, mi Romeo" respondió Helga con cansancio.

Arnold soñaba con escuchar la voz dulce de Helga referirse a el como su Romeo. "Como me gusta que me digas a si amor.…..y si, tienes toda la razón. Creo que me preocupo de más, es para que yo te conozca mejor. Sabes, me gustaría estar ahí contigo… acariciando tu pelo, como cuando estábamos en el taxi, que te quedaste dormidita sobre mi pecho…así deseo en tenerte ahora… con tu carita dulce, descansando sobre mí y tenerte en mis brazos cálidamente hasta, que te quedes profundamente dormida…y de esa manera yo poder…." Arnold escuchaba los ronquidos suaves de Helga en el teléfono. El sonrió dulcemente liberando un respiro de tranquilidad en escuchar a su Helga descansar. El cerro sus ojos y terminar de decir "….dormir a tu lado."

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Capitulo largo …..siiii. Este capítulo demostró un lado de Helga que todos queríamos ver. Esa Helga Pataki que está lista para enfrentar el mundo, sin temor a nada. Desde el principio de la historia miramos a una Helga que por dentro mostraba inseguridad, timidez, triste y hasta un cierto punto, baja de auto estima. Pero este capítulo demostró la fuerte independiente Helga. La Helga que merece lo mejor para su corazón** **?** **ﾟﾒﾕ**

 **Por otro lado, los celos que siente Arnold por Andrés no lo dejan pensar bien. Pero lo que dijo Arnold sobre la manera en que se siente Helga estuvo correcto, pero si no tiene cuidado muchas cosas pueden pasar** **?**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y los veré la próxima semana. No se si pueda tener el siguiente capítulo el jueves, quizás lo pueda adelantar y lo tenga antes o después. Yo les dejo saber. ¡SALUDOS!**


	45. Chapter 45 La carrera por su amor

El aire de la noche pegaba sobre su rostro moviendo las ramas de los grandes árboles a su alrededor. Arnold se encontraba solo en la oscuridad de la jungla. Las luciérnagas brillaban entre la vegetación alumbrando el camino. "Que es este lugar...parece que es la jungla. Será... que estoy en la jungla de San Lorenzo en donde mis padres desaparecieron!?"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Grito Helga a lo lejos.

"No! Helga está en peligro!" Arnold corría entre la vegetación pesada, sintiendo el rose ardiente de las plantas picudas que se atravesaban en su camino. El podía escuchar voces a lo lejos de hombres que perseguían a Helga. Su corazón no paraba de latir del temor, que los hombres la alcanzaran antes que él.

"Arnold!" Grito Helga con una voz desesperante.

El seguía corriendo por la jungla guiándose por la voz de ella.. Cruzo un río violento luchando contra la fuerte corriente. "Helgaa! No te dejare...para ya voy amor!" Gritaba Arnold mientras seguía su camino, de pronto llegó a una completa oscuridad, la jungla entró en silencio.

"No, no, no puede ser, Helga háblame en donde estás!?" Imploraba Arnold. El tenebroso silencio se apoderó de él, el pensamiento de perderla y nunca jamás encontrarla lo desespero.

"NOOOOO...NO PUEDO PERDERTE, HELGAAAAA!" Soltó Arnold un grito de pánico callándose en rodillas sobre la tierra fría.

En ese momento escuchó ramas en el suelo que se quebraban. Eran pasos de alguien que se acercaba a él. Arnold sabia que la persona que se acercaba no era Helga, sino un hombre desconocido. La sombra oscura de la persona se transfiguró a un joven, el rostro de él se iluminó con la luz de la luna. Arnold levanto la mirada cautivamente listo para defenderse de la persona que se acercaba a él.

"Andrés! Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto Arnold molesto.

"Buscas a Helga?" Preguntó Andrés con un rostro de angustia.

"De seguro es tu culpa! Tú tienes algo que ver con todo esto! En donde esta Helga!" Exclamó Arnold con dolor en sus ojos.

"Te puedo guiar a donde esta ella, pero tienes que confiar en mí." Dijo Andrés extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a Arnold.

"Olvídalo, porque debería de confiar en ti!?" Pregunto Arnold con sus cejas arqueadas.

Andrés cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir mirando fijamente a Arnold.

"Arnold, solo confía en mi"

Arnold sabia que Andrés podía tenderle una trampa y dirigirlo a una perdición pero por otro lado no tenía opción, tenía que encontrarla y por ella, el estaba dispuesto a todo "Esta bien, te sigo"

Andrés corrió por la jungla con Arnold apresurándose a lado de él, hasta llegar al tope de un barranco. Andrés le señaló a Arnold la figura de una joven mirando hacia el misterioso paisaje de la jungla desde la orilla del barranco.

"Helga!" Grito Arnold alarmado por ver a Helga cercas de la orilla. "Helga soy yo...por favor aléjate de la orilla, es peligroso!"

Helga seguía dándole la espalda a Arnold mirando hacia el hermoso paisaje desde lo alto. "Descansa mi cabeza de balón, todo saldrá bien mi príncipe amado...pero primero tendrás que ser muy fuerte." Dijo Helga con su mirada hacia el destello habiente.

"Sobre que hablas Helga?"

El aire caliente soplaba por el barranco con inmensa fuerza, Arnold se acercaba hacia Helga con miedo en su corazón. De pronto sintió su pecho caliente, miró su pecho y tenía puesto el relicario de Helga, estaba manchado en sangre. En ver el corazón dorado sangriento libero un suspiro tenebroso de su boca, abriendo sus ojos en su recámara pasmado de lo que había soñado. "AAAAHHHHH!Era un sueño...solo estaba soñando...Helga! Estará bien?"

 _Ring...ring...ring..._

 _Ring...ring...ring..._

 _Ring...ring...ring..._

"Bueno." Contestó Helga con sueño.

"Helga, estás bien!?"

"Ugh..." Respondió Helga con suspiros quedándose dormida otra vez.

"Helga!" Dijo Arnold alarmado levantando su voz.

"Ayyyy...criminal! Cuál es tu problema Arnoldo!?" Contestó Helga molesta.

"Quiero saber si estás bien amor!"

"Si estoy bien, porque no abre de estarlo!"

"Estás segura que estás bien! Dime la verdad!"

"Siiii... cabeza de balón."

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Bueno, Bueno...Helga!"

"Me estaba quedando dormida Arnoldo! Porque me llamas a esta hora?"

"Tuve un...mal sueño."

Helga bostezo. "Únicamente fue un sueño...cabezon, awwwww." Ella volvió a bostezar. "Todo está bien, ya no pienses tanto y duérmete."

Arnold todavía sentía el miedo de ver la horrenda imagen del relicario sangriento sobre su pecho. "Helga estás segura que todo está bien?"

"Te preocupas demasiado Romeo... Quieres que te envíe una foto demostrándotelo."

Arnold se enrojeció imaginándose a Helga acostada en la cama. "Aaaaah...si, quie-res."

"Te la enviaré, nada más para que te tranquilices!" Le afirmó Helga hablando con sueño.

La respiración de Arnold se agitó solo en pensar que Helga le mandaría una foto estando ella acostada. "Ahora que lo pienso... olvídalo cabeza de balón, no te enviaré nada!" _Qué diablos estaba pensando... enviarle una foto a Arnold con mi cara de dormida, jamá_ s! Pensó Helga.

"No me enviaras la foto?" Pregunto Arnold.

"Que pensabas cabeza de balón, que te enviaría la foto nada más porque tu quieres...ni en tu sueños."

"Pero Helga la foto fue tu idea amor."

"Y tu bien que aceptaste Arnoldo!"

"Awww...tú me puedes enviar todas las fotos que tú quieras Helga."

"Oh si... pues no caeré en tu juego. Ahora que ya sabes que estoy bien, déjame dormir son las cuatro de la mañana Arnold, y todavía puedo descansar dos horas más...así que adiós." Helga colgó la llamada.

Arnold suspiro sintiendo un alivio en su pecho por haber escuchado la voz de Helga. A pesar de sentirse más tranquilo la inquietud de la pesadilla no lo dejaba. "Porqué abre soñado eso? Y porque estaba Andrés en mi sueño diciéndome en donde estaba Helga?" Arnold se quedaba mirando a la ventana de cielo intentando en calmarse por las imágenes de su pesadilla que seguían apareciendo en su mente. "Quizás...lo que soñé fue tan solo un sueño sin sentido...tengo que descansar, me espera un día largo mañana." Arnold cerró sus ojos para dormir. Al minuto los abrió alarmado pensando en las palabras que Helga le dijo en su sueño. - _Descansa mi cabeza de balón, todo saldrá bien mi príncipe amado...pero primero tendrás que ser muy fuerte.-_

"Y si el sueño fue una premonición que algo malo pasará?" Se preguntó Arnold con miedo en su corazón.

Al siguiente día Arnold miro a Helga en el autobús platicando a lado de Phoebe. En mirar que ella estaba bien le brindaba un descanso al tormento que había sentía esa noche.

"Te vez cansado Arnold, dormiste mal?" Pregunto Gerald mirando a su amigo sentándose a lado de él.

"Me...quede dormido ya noche y...después de haber tenido un mal sueño me desperté a las cuatro de la mañana sin poder dormir."

"Tu sueñas muy seguido hermano, lo siento por ti. Que soñaste?"

"Soñé que estaba en la jungla en donde mis padres se perdieron y...podía escuchar a Helga gritando y huyendo de alguien. Yo me esforzaba para encontrarla pero...no la pude encontrar."

"Y después qué pasó?"

"Yo me desespere y...ahí fue cuando Andrés me encontró."

"Andrés? Que hacía ese guey en tu sueño?"

"No sé porque lo soñé...pero en mi sueño él sabía en donde estaba Helga y... me guió a donde estaba ella."

"Ah sí que...hasta en tu sueño Andrés tiene la delantera viejo." Comentó Gerald.

Arnold se le quedó viendo a Gerald con un gesto molesto.

"Nada más digo hermano." Agregó Gerald.

"Como decía Gerald. Aquel me dirigió a donde estaba Helga y...ella estaba en la orilla de un barranco mirando a la jungla, y sentía un miedo que jamás había sentido antes. A pesar de que le hablaba, ella no me contestaba...en ese momento sentí un líquido caliente en mi pecho y cuando miré hacia abajo miré su relicario, sangriento."

"Con sangre!?" Preguntó Gerald otra vez.

"Si Gerald el relicario estaba bañado en sangre."

"Eso si fue una pesadilla hermano...entonces en tu sueño tú estabas lastimado y sangrando?...Que viejo, que tienes?" pregunto Gerald mirando los ojos angustiados de Arnold.

"La sangre del relicario no era mía Gerald."

"Pero, de quien más va hacer?" Preguntó Gerald confundido.

"De, Helga...en mi sueño yo sabía que la sangre en el relicario venía de ella."

Los dos se quedaron callados un minuto mirando hacia enfrente, pensando en la horrenda escalofriante imagen del relicario sangriento.

"No pues...tu sueño si fue cosa seria. Pero viejo...no creas lo que sueñas, quizás soñaste lo que tu temes."

"Cuando desperté Gerald me sentí diferente, como si mi sueño fuera una advertencia que algo pasará."

El autobús se detuvo en la escuela y los estudiantes se empezaron a bajar. Gerald se levantó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. "No te preocupes Arnold, fue tan solo una pesadilla."

"Tal vez tengas razón Gerald."

"Claro que la tengo hermano."

Más tarde, Arnold estaba en la clase de atletismo corriendo alrededor de la cancha con Sid. Unos metros enfrente de él estaba Andrés corriendo con otros dos compañeros.

"Vamos señoritas apresúrense corran más rápido!" Grito el maestro de educación física.

Mientras Arnold corría le preguntó a Sid "Oye Sid, todavía haces trabajos de investigación?"

"Depende viejo a quien quieres que cuide?"

"Necesito que me investigues a Andrés y...que me cuides a Helga en estos días."

"Te gusta Helga, Arnold?"

"Gustar queda corto Sid." Respondió Arnold "El entrenador de basketball me tendrá muy ocupado estas próximas semanas y...necesito saber si Andrés se estará viendo con mí Helga."

"Tu Helga? Que la tienes etiquetada o qué?" pregunto Sid con un tono sarcástico.

"Solo necesito que me la cuides Sid, y quiero que me investigues al tipo de Andrés."

"Vale...es un hecho viejo cuenta conmigo."

"Cuanto me saldrá Sid?"

"Yo cobró una buena plata por estos trabajos...pero, ya que me salvaste la vida te daré precio."

"Gracias Sid."

"No lo menciones Arnold y recuerda que tienes que manejar nuestro arreglo con discreción."

"Entiendo Sid."

El maestro les indicó "Necesito que me hagan una fila de carrera. Todos pónganse en posición para correr. Vamos a ver quien puedo correo la distancia más larga en el menos tiempo." Los estudiantes se prepararon para iniciar la carrera. Algunos jóvenes se empujaban mientras, otros se burlaban de los que sabían que eran lentos. Arnold miro a Andrés muy centrado listo para iniciar la competencia.

 _Ya verá, le demostraré que soy más rápido que él_. Pensó Arnold.

El maestro de educación física soplo el silbato iniciando la competencia. Los jóvenes corrían velozmente por la pista, dejando a los más lentos a tras incluyendo a Sid. Arnold estiraba sus piernas empujándose a correr más rápido que todos. Andrés avanzaba velozmente dejando a varios compañeros atrás.

Arnold llegó hasta enfrente del grupo. Andrés ágilmente llego a la misma distancia que el. Los dos corrían lado alado esforzándose a vencer al otro. "No...dejare, que me la quites" dijo Arnold mientras corría a lado de Andrés. "Ella...no es tuya..." respondió Andrés empujando las palabras por su boca. Estaban llegando a la meta, Arnold se esforzó una vez más para ganarle a Andrés poniéndose enfrente de él listo para tomar la delantera cuando de pronto, Arnold piso mal y calló a toda velocidad enfrente de Andrés. Los dos cayeron violentamente al suelo dando varias vueltas en la pista, terminando uno arriba del otro.

Los demás competidores pasaron corriendo a lado de ellos. Mientras otros les gritaban. "AGARREN CUARTO ENAMORADOS!"

"Quítate de encima menso!" Le exigió Andres, empujando a Arnold para poderse levantar.

"Quítate tu torpe!" Contestó Arnold empujando a Andrés de vuelta causando que este se levantara listo para defenderse cuando llegaron unos compañeros y los detuvieron antes que se pudieran pelear.

"Shortman! Cooper! No sé qué problemas tengan ustedes..." exclamó el maestro furioso "Pero no quiero volver a ver pleitos en mi pista o los castigaré! Ahora quiero cíen lagartijas ya!"

Arnold y Andrés se quedaron tiempo extra haciendo lagartijas hasta que cumplieron las cien. El atraso del castigo en educación física causando que Arnold llegara tarde a la última clase del día. Cuando Arnold finalmente entro al salón estaba agotado, con su pelo húmedo de sudor. Helga lo miraba preguntándose que le había pasado.

"Espero que tengas un buen pase joven Shortman." dijo el maestro de la última clase. Arnold le enseñó el pase y la nota que escribió el profesor de educación física diciendo sobre su pequeño accidente, el pleito que por poco tuvo con un alumno y el castigo que cumplió por su mal comportamiento.

"Así que estabas de problemático Shortman. Te daré tarea extra por haber llegado tarde a mi clase."

"Pero tengo pase profesor!" exclamó Arnold cansado.

"Puede de que si, pero este pase no te salva de tarea extra. Aparte, si llegaste tarde a mi clase fue por tu mal comportamiento con otro alumno. Por lo tanto no quedas perdonado de un castigo."

"No puede ser!" dijo Arnold molesto mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.

"Que dijiste Shortman!? Regrésate a mi escritorio, yo nunca dije que te podías sentar. Verdad que no!?" exigió el maestro furioso.

Arnold suspiro "No"

"Una palabra más Shortman y será detención! Ya siéntate y no te quiero ver distraído en mi clase!"

Arnold se sentó en el escritorio de atrás, sintiendo vergüenza en ver a Helga a los ojos.

Pensaba Helga. _Por todos los cielos mi cabeza de balón se ve muy mal, que le abra pasado? Y con quien abra tenido problemas? Oh está muy sudado y se ve tan chulo con su carita cansada y su mirada dulce verde. Como me gustaría pasar mi mano por su suave mojado pelo rubio y sentarme arriba de él hasta..._

"Señorita Pataki! La quiero ver mirando mi pisaron, no al joven Shortman!" El llamado repentino hacia Helga la dejo chapeada de su rostro.

Arnold POV

Me senté en mi escritorio sintiéndome como todo un perdedor, por querer demostrar a Andrés que yo era más rápido que el. Me caí en la pista de carreras, causando que todos mis compañeros de clase se burlaran de mí. Después, tuve que soportar la desagradable presencia de aquel bruto mientras el maestro nos vigilaba para completar el castigo. Me costó hacer las cíen lagartijas rápido, no quería darle el gusto a el que me mirara débil de hacerlas. Después de educación física muy apenas pude llegar a la última clase del día. El profesor me regañó enfrente de los estudiantes mencionando que me había portado mal en la clase anterior. Lo último que yo quería, era ver el rostro de Helga decepcionada por mi comportamiento y mi mala apariencia. En el momento que el maestro llamó la atención de Helga por estarme viendo me dejo sorprendido, no esperaba que ella me estuviera observando. Será que ella estaba pensando en lo mal que me miraba, todo sudado y cansado? Sin duda este día no fue el mejor para mi.*

La clase termino, Helga miro a Arnold caminando velozmente a su casillero como si huyera de algo. Helga se apresuró caminando atrás de él hasta llegar al casillero. Arnold estaba poniendo la combinación para abrir el candado cuando Helga lo sorprendió. "Hey cabeza de balón."

"Helga! Qué haces aquí!?" Contestó Arnold, dándose la vuelta agitado en encontrar los ojos azules de ella.

"Te...miré diferente durante la clase y quería saber cómo estabas?"

"Estoy bien, porque no abre de estarlo?" Respondió Arnold nervioso.

Helga lo miraba sospechoso "Que escondes Arnoldo?"

"Na-da"

"Mmmm... porque llegaste a la clase tarde y sudado?" Pregunto Helga.

"No fue nada Helga."

En ese momento unos compañeros de Arnold de educación física pasaron por el pasillo burlándose de él. "Hey Arnold! Terminaste la carrera de panzazo, literalmente Ja Ja Ja. Lo bueno fue que Andrés te acolchono la caída Ja Ja Ja..."

Helga se le quedó mirando a Arnold ansiosamente. "Que pasó en educación física!?"

"Como te dije Helga no pasó nada importante...solamente tuve un pequeño accidente y ya."

"Accidente! No me digas que te peleaste con Andrés porque..."

"No pasa nada de eso Helga. Aparte yo me acuerdo muy bien de la promesa que te hice y... no la romperé." Espero no romperla...Pensó Arnold.

Arnold se volteo nuevamente sacando unos libros de su casillero con su mochila.

"Arnold, que soñaste anoche que tuviste que llamarme a las cuatro de la mañana?"

"Fue, una pesadilla...nada más." Respondió Arnold con su mirada fija en su casillero recordando el escalofriante sueño.

"Tuvo que haber sido una pesadilla horrenda para que me llamaras con tanta desesperación y miedo"

Arnold saco su mochila y cero su casillero, se volteo para observar a Helga cuidadosamente, pensando en la imagen del sangriento relicario. "En que piensas Arnold?" Pregunto Helga mirándo el rostro angustiado de él.

Arnold extendió su mano tocando la suave mejilla de Helga con sus ojos dulces fijos en ella. "Helga...quisiera..."

El celular de Arnold sonó. "Oh no, es Gerald!" Dijo Arnold mirando la pantalla de su celular. "Bueno...si ya se...tuve un atraso en educación física y...como lo sabes?...no puede ser, como corren los chismes...ammmm..." Arnold miraba a Helga observándolo detalladamente con la ceja levantada y las manos en la cintura. "Ahora no puedo hablar, pero después te digo...no, no pasó nada de eso porque lo dices?...Ya sé y no volverá a pasar...después hablamos sobre eso Gerald..." Arnold suspiro en desesperación "Esta bien, para ya voy." Arnold colgó la llamada. "Helga tengo que irme...tenemos una práctica muy larga hoy y... un partido por la noche, si puedo te llamo hoy, aunque sea tarde."

"Porque siento que me escondes algo Arnoldo!" Comentó Helga molesta.

Arnold sonrió mirando el rostro angustiado de ella "Lo único que escondo es, lo tanto que deseo en..." Arnold le dio un beso apresurado a Helga en su mejilla y se alejó corriendo.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Helga siempre estaba ocupada con volleyball y prácticas de ballet. Mientras Arnold se ocupaba con prácticas y partidos de basketball. En los tiempos libres que tenían siempre se la pasaban haciendo tareas y proyectos que los maestros les encargaban. Arnold tenía poco tiempo para hablar con Helga, y cuando él podía verla ella siempre se negaba diciendo que estaba ocupada en algo. En ocasiones, después de escuela Arnold miraba a Helga caminar con Andres desde lejos. El se moría de las ganas de correr hacia ella y hablarle, pero no podía distraerse cuando tenía que estar en el gimnasio con su equipo desde temprano. A veces Arnold sentía a Helga distante a él causandole una desesperación más grande aun. En uno de esos largos días, Sid le mando un texto a Arnold, diciendo que Helga estaba con Andres viendo un campeonato de lucha libre en vivo. Cuando paso eso Arnold estaba en un partido muy importante y el entrenador lo seguía regañando por estar distraído. "Enfócate en el juego Arnold!" le decían sus compañeros.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas. La temporada de basketball y volleyball había llegado al final, y el equipo de Arnold seguía ganando partidos alargando mas la temporada para ellos.

Los días cálidos se convirtieron en fríos. Los vientos frescos soplaban fuertemente sobre la ventana de Helga . "No puede ser lo frió que se ha puesto en estos días." Dijo Helga mientras cerraba la ventana. Ella froto sus manos para calentarse y se abrocho la camiseta roja de Arnold que tenia puesta arriba de su blusa blanca de tirantes. Encima de su cama estaba una libreta abierta con apuntes para un reporte que tenía que entregar el siguiente día cuando su celular de pronto timbro.

"Hola Phoebe."

"Konnichiwa Helga, casi no hemos platicado en estos días."

"Ya se soy culpable de no llamarte Phoebe, estos maestros me han mantenido muy ocupada. Por un momento pensé que el último año de secundaria fuera más fácil pero nooo...es cuando los maestros te encargan más trabajo."

"Parece que los profesores nos quieren preparar para clases universitarias."

"Universitarias! Todavía tenemos la preparatoria por delante." Comento Helga. "Como van las cosas con Gerald Phoebe?"

"No hemos podido salir en estas semanas, parece que la temporada de basketball se alargo este año y Gerald siempre está ocupado con tareas y el equipo. A pesar de lo ocupado que está, pudimos estar juntos unas dos horas este domingo y el pasado, mi papá nos llevo al cine."

"Que bien Phoebe."

"Y como están las cosas con Arnold?" Preguntó Phoebe.

"Bien...supongo."

"Supones?"

"Si...bueno, no se...es que ahora que él sabe que lo amo a veces me siento muy expuesta a él y...prefiero en no verlo directamente a los ojos y luego esta Andres y...su tranquila presencia que me hace sentir..." Helga pensaba.

"Como te hace sentir Helga?" Volvió a preguntar Phoebe.

"Me hace sentir...bien a su lado."

"Pero lo amas?" pregunto Phoebe

"Amar es una palabra demasiado grande Phoebe...no puedo decir que lo amo pero...si me gusta mucho como amigo."

"Y Arnold?" pregunto Phoebe.

"Arnold es mi cabeza de balón. Aparte porque tantas preguntas?"

"En ocasiones te vez distante a tus emociones Helga, deberías de tomar el tiempo para volver a hacer pasatiempos que te ayudaban a sacar tus sentimientos y de esa manera poder desenvolver tu corazón. Como esta tu mamá y tu papá?"

"Mi mamá sigue igual Phoebe, lo bueno es que Bob no se a ido de la casa pero si toma sus vacaciones y se va dos o a veces tres días en disque viajes de negocio pero yo sé que no es así, el se toma sus descansos de tener que estar en esta casa de locos."

"Lo siento mucho Helga, has podido escribir a tu mamá en un centro de rehabilitación?"

"Si Phoebe, me la pase días haciendo llamadas y llenando formas en diferentes centros para ver si ella podía calificar para un programa gratis de tres meses o más si tenía suerte y...me enviaron un correo electrónico confirmando, que Miriam calificó para ayuda gratis en uno de los centros."

"Oh por Dios que emoción Helga entonces tu mamá entrara gratis."

"Si Phoebe únicamente necesita la carta de aprobación que imprimí de mi email en la escuela."

"Entonces que espera tu mamá para internarse?" pregunto Phoebe.

Helga se quedo en silencio con el celular pegado en su oído.

"Helga...estas ahí?"

"Si Phoebe." Respondió Helga con su voz decaída.

"Le enseñaste la carta a tu mama Helga?"

"Si Phoebe...y me la rompió." Dijo Helga con un suspiro de tristeza.

"Cuanto lo lamento Helga."

"Para que lamentarse Phoebe, si esa fue la decisión de ella no la mía!"

"Tú ya hiciste todo lo posible Helga, yo se que tu quieres mucho a tu mamá y..."

"No necesito saber si quiero a mi madre o no Phoebe! Así como no necesito saber si quiero a Bob o a cualquier otra persona!"

"Helga no lo tomes a mal, yo solamente decía que tu ya cumpliste en ayudarle a tu mamá de todas las maneras..."

"Ya Phoebe! Todo lo que yo hago por ella no es suficiente para curarla, todo mi esfuerzo, dolor, sacrificio a las personas que amo siempre es en vano!"

"Claro que no Helga, algún día tus padres se darán cuanta sobre todo lo que tú has hecho por ellos como hija, y cuando llegue ese dia..."

"No importa si ese día llega Phoebe, porque tienen mis padres que darse cuanta de todo lo que hago por ellos, para que me lo agradezcan! Por favor, no necesito que ellos me agradezcan o que se den cuenta que existo! Yo no necesito a nadie Phoebe, puedo tener al mundo contra mí y me valiera un comino a quien le importo o no!"

"A mí me importas Helga."

"Yo sé Phoebe."

"Y también le importas a Arnold."

"Porque me sigues trayendo a Arnold a la plática Phoebe?"

"Porque yo te conozco Helga y sé, que el día que te des cuenta que tanto realmente lo necesitas, tu vida será diferente."

"Arnold no me necesita a mi Phoebe, el puede vivir muy bien sin mí."

"Y tu sin él Helga? Acepta y abre tu corazón...escribe tus sentimientos en papel y suéltalo todo...ya no lo escondas mas."

Helga respiro profundamente. "Lo...pensare, buenas noches Phoebe."

"Buenas noches Helga. Nos vemos mañana en el autobús."

Esa misma noche en la casa de huéspedes Arnold escribía en una libreta negra cuando llego Gerald a su habitación.

"Hey viejo, tengo las notas de biología que me pediste y haber como te va en el examen de mañana, yo lo tome hoy y estuvo de pelos."

"Gracias Gerald, intentare en estudiar lo mas que pueda hoy."

Gerald miro una libreta negra extraña sobre el escritorio de Arnold.

"Y esta libreta sospechosa hermano?" pregunto Gerald agarrando la libreta para ojearla.

"No la puedes ver Gerald." Dijo Arnold arrebatando la libreta de las manos de su amigo.

"Que tienes ahí, cosas privadas o que?"

"Si...son cosas que luego escribo."

"Es sobre Helga verdad?"

"Tambien, aveces me siento muy nervioso y me ayuda en escribir...bueno a veces."

"Ah que bien, yo odio escribir en tan solo pensar de apuntar me duele la cabeza, únicamente escribo para tareas y muy apenas hermano. Oye que haremos este año para el concurso de talentos? Este será el último año que lo podremos hacer."

"No tengo idea Gerald, no he pensado en nada."

"Ummmm...pues tenemos unos días para pensarlo, escuche que este año es tan dando buenos premios para los ganadores."

"El único premio que me interesa es...Helga."

"Oye si como va todo con ella?" pregunto Gerald.

"Las cosas no van bien, hemos platicado poco por el teléfono y...siempre esta ella ocupada o yo estoy ocupado, y...como hemos estado ganando los últimos partidos la temporada de basketball no se acaba y ya quiero que se acabe para poder tener mas tiempo para salir con ella."

"Que gacho eres Arnold, quieres que nuestro equipo pierda solamente para que tu puedas salir con tu chava...eso no es justo hermano."

"Lo siento Gerald...Sid me dijo el otro dia que Andres y Helga fueron a ver la lucha libre y me mando estas fotos de ellos." Arnold le enseño a General las fotos de Andres y Helga sentados juntos riéndose y otra en donde Andres intento en abrazar a Helga.

"Wow que intenso viejo...Arnold, estas pensando en lo que yo estoy pensando?"

"Si...ese desagraciado se está robando a mi Helga pero ella no..."

"En realidad no estaba pensando eso viejo."

"Oh que pensabas entonces?" Pregunto Arnold.

"Que Sid toma buenas fotos para ser desde lejos y a escondidas."

"Gerald eso que importa!"

Gerald se carcajeo "Perdón hermano no pude resistirme."

Arnold suspiro en desesperación mirando las fotos en su celular. "Parece que Helga se aleja de mi con el tiempo en vez de...acercarse."

"No creo que se esté alejando, lo que pasa es que hemos estado muy ocupados en estas semanas pero ya verás que terminando con la temporada de basketball podrás salir con ella más seguido. Luego yo quiero salir con Phoebe y ella está ocupada en classes de violín y otras actividades de grupo de literatura o algo así."

"Pero ustedes salen el sábado o el domingo verdad!" Exclamó Arnold

"Aveces si y aveces no...el papá de Phoebe es muy estricto cuando quiero salir con ella, por ejemplo el otro domingo únicamente pudimos vernos dos horas! Eso no es nada!"

"Yo que daría por tener dos horas con Helga en los domingos."

Gerald puso su mano atrás de su cuello sintiendo pena por su amigo. "Mira Arnold las cosas tiene que mejorar, ya lo verás. Piensa positivo viejo."

"Porque siempre dices que piense positivo sobre todo esto."

"Un buen amigo me dijo un día hace mucho tiempo...alguien tiene que hacerlo."

Arnold sonrió "Gracias por recordarme Gerald."

"Para eso estoy aquí hermano."

Los dos amigos hicieron su saludo secreto con sus manos. "Ya me voy Arnold, JamieO me acaba de mandar un texto que está afuera esperándome."

"Luego nos vemos Gerald."

De regreso en la habitación de corazones, Helga se encontraba pensativa sobre su cama solo le faltaba unas cuantas palabras para terminar su reporte y no podía concentrarse. Las palabras de Phoebe seguían pasando por su mente.

"Le importas a Arnold...el día que te des cuenta que tanto realmente lo necesitas, tu vida será diferente...Acepta y abre tu corazón...escribe tus sentimientos en papel y suéltalo todo...ya no lo escondas mas."

"Será que Phoebe tiene razón." Se decía Helga. Poniendo su mano sobre su pecho buscando su relicario. "Mi relicario...lo tiene, Arnold."

 _Tin...tin..._

Entró un texto a su celular.

-Hola Helga todo bien para este sábado?- Andrés

"Sábado? Criminal tengo una cita con Andrés ya se me estaba olvidando."

-si todo bien, porque quieres cancelar campeón-

-cancelar nunca, solo te recordaba de la cita- Andrés

"Será que ago bien en salir con él el sábado?" Se preguntó Helga confundida.

-ya quiero que sea sábado para salir juntos, me divertí mucho cuando fuimos a ver las luchas en vivo.- Andrés

Helga seguía con su mano sobre su pecho pensando que Arnold tenía puesto en ese momento su relicario. "En que estoy pensando, Andrés me está mandando mensajes y yo no dejo de pensar en..."

-Andrés después hablamos, buenas noches-

-descansa Helga- Andrés

Helga se levantó de su cama y camino a su armario, lo abrió lentamente y prendió el foco. Entró a su armario y cerró la puerta, se inclinó y sacó el altar de arnold que tenía escondido abajo de unas sábanas y prendió las velas rojas que tenía el altar.

Sacó su diario rosado y lo abrió exponiendo una pluma blanca enrollado con tres pelos rubios de Arnold, y agarrando la pluma delicadamente empezó a escribir:

 _Deseos hundidos que esconde mi corazón, llenos de suplicio por mi vida y mi misma aflicción. Que tengo yo que no puedo ser feliz? Porque será que el destinó me otorgó este sufrimiento? Será que puedo encontrar la luz de esta oscuridad? Ya no puedo contenerme más, necesito salir de este laberinto de sentimientos que me ahogan por dentro. Yo no puedo cambiar la vida de nadie, no puedo mejor a mi madre o convertir a mi padre en un buen hombre. No tengo ese poder. Pero puedo cambiar mi vida. Pudiera yo encontrar el gozo de la vida? Yo merezco lo mejor...mi corazón no puede afligirse más. Mi relicario tiene su dueño, y mi corazón también...como poder negar más lo que mi ser grita en alegría. Que a pesar de las neblinas grises que cubrían mis ojos, el calor de su amor nunca me dejo...él es el único para mi, mi dulce mitad, mi alma gemela, mi príncipe amado...me valiente salvador...Arnold es el único dueño de mi amor._

Helga soltó la pluma y miró lo que había escrito. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras ella se agarraba de la camiseta de Arnold que traía puesta. "Por todos los cielos, Arnold es todo para mi! Y yo merezco en ser feliz a su lado _...como su novia."_

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Este capítulo fue largo y muy emocionante. La pesadilla de Arnold estuvo intensa, lo bueno fue que pudo hablar con Helga esa noche.**

 **También miramos la carrera en donde Arnold y Andrés se cayeron antes de llegar a la meta, se me hizo muy gracioso me reí mientras lo escribía.**

 **El tiempo pasó y miramos dos platicas muy buenas entre Gerald y Arnold y...Helga y Phoebe.**

 **Al final miramos bueno leímos sobre el altar de Arnold, y Helga volvió a escribir otra vez, y lo logró hacer enfrente de su altar. La playera roja de Arnold que Helga tenía puesta fue cuando Arnold se la presto en el capítulo "flor blanca", se acuerdan? Helga la tenía guardada en su casillero hasta que se la llevó a su casa. ️**

 **El corazón de Helga cantó y reveló lo que ella quiere en su vida...y es Arnold.**

 **Ahora que ella está lista para corresponderle a Arnold que pasará?**

 **Recuerda que tienes una cita con Andrés Helga.**


	46. Chapter 46 Tesoro de mi amor

**Con un gran honor les presento "Tesoro de mi corazón" tomen su tiempo para leerlo, que esta largo.**

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana, Helga despertó con ansias de poder ver a su mejor amiga y contarle lo que su poema le reveló a ella el jueves por la noche. "Necesito ver a Phoebe y decirle todo lo que mi corazón iluminó con palabras." Decía Helga con afán mientras se tallaba los ojos para despertar.

El viernes había sido un día revelador para Helga. Todo ese día se la pasó pensando en lo que su corazón confesó con palabras la noche anterior. Ella estaba seria, callada, con su mente entre sus pensamientos, sin poder dirigirle la mirada a Arnold.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente ella estaba lista para que el mundo supiera. Helga sacó una foto de Arnold en su celular y con su otra mano sobre su pecho recitó estas palabras.

"Oh amor mío, mi bellísimo cabeza de balón...como pude negarme en ser tu novia en ese momento que tú me entregabas tu corazón. Entiendo que yo no estaba lista para aceptar la realidad, que yo Helga G Pataki pudiera ser feliz a tu lado, y al mismo tiempo merecer tu amor. Ahora lo veo todo tan claro como el profundo mar azul que recorre mi corazón en tu honor, mi dios de ojos verdes, mi patrón de mis sentimientos, mi amado rey de corazones. Mi desgracia no tiene que ser la tuya y juntos, podemos construir un mundo mejor, en donde nada a nuestro alrededor nos aflige...si los dos podemos amarnos y estar juntos que más importa. ¡Yo Helga G Pataki aceptó ser la novia de mi Romeo, Arnold Philip Shortman!" Helga suspiraba sintiendo la flama del amor de Arnold en su corazón. "Uhh, eso estuvo bueno, lo hubiera escrito en mi diario." decía Helga mientras hacía una llamada en su celular.

 _Ring...ring..._

"Buenos días Helga, como amaneciste hoy?" Contesto Phoebe.

"Hermosamente bien y feliz de todo Phoebe!" Contesto Helga muy entusiasmada.

"Cielos Helga! ¡Qué gran dicha en que te encuentras feliz!"

"Si Phoebe, tú tenías toda la razón...siempre la tuviste. Yo no quería aceptar, que yo pudiera merecer el amor de Arnold, y ahora que finalmente lo veo me siento como la joven más afortunada del mundo."

"Entonces...eso quiere decir que..."

"Si Phoebe, necesitamos hablar, pero no por el teléfono, en persona. ¿Podemos encontrarnos en el parque dentro de una hora?"

"Por supuesto Helga, te veo en la banca enfrente del lago, la que está cerca de la pista para correr."

"Si, ya se cual es Phoebe. Nos vemos ahí. Y Phoebe?"

"Si Helga?"

"Tráeme un sándwich de huevo por favor, Miriam no tiene nada de despensa en la casa."

"De inmediato Helga, te veo en el parque."

En la casa de huéspedes, Arnold despertó desanimado. Lo último que él supo fue como Helga y Andrés habían ido al evento de las luchas libres. Su mente no paraba de mostrarle las imágenes de las fotos en donde ellos dos sonreían muy felizmente. "Helga amor, que está pasando por tu mente? Todas estas semanas te di tu espacio y tu tiempo como tú me pediste y tu solo te alejas cada vez más de mí. ¿Seré yo, que no vea algo que ella me quiera decir? ¿Oh será que Helga se está enamorando de Andrés? ¡No! No puedo pensar de esa manera, yo conozco su corazón y sé que ella, me ama. " dijo Arnold sintiendo una inseguridad en su pecho. "Cuantos días más tendré que tolerar este amor profundo que me pesa por dentro." En ese momento Arnold se acordó de las palabras de Helga cuando platicaron en el cuarto de VIP durante la fiesta de Rhonda.

- _Arnold el amor que siento por ti siempre a estado en mi corazón, por años me he sentido prisionera a ese sentimiento sin poder comprender el porque te amaba tanto. Me la pasaba recitando tu amor escondida en los pasillos de la escuela sujetando mi... relicario.-_

Arnold abrió sus ojos con su mirada enfocada en lo que Helga le había declarado esa noche. Su pecho se agitó recordando las palabras de Helga "Ohh Helga, como pudiste sentir tanto amor por mi todos estos años y tú nunca me dijiste nada." En ese instante las palabras que Helga le dijo a él en un sueño casi perdido refrescaron su memoria.

- _Estoy cansada de tantas cosas que me rodean Arnold y tu...no te has dado cuenta...Ahora tu mi querido Arnold tendrás que cargas el peso de mi amor en tu corazón.-_

Arnold se sentó en su cama con su mano sobre su frente recordando el sueño casi olvidado. "Por Dios se cumplió, lo que soñé esa noche...por poco se me olvidaba. En mi sueño miré a Helga abordé de un barco como en la fiesta de Rhonda y ella miraba hacia el mar, como cuando la encontré en la fiesta...Todo lo que ella me dijo en mi sueño se cumplió, incluso...por todos los cielos! El relicario...yo lo miraba en mi sueño y lo tenía puesto con su foto por enfrente como lo utilizo ahora...será qué?...OH NO! En mi sueño Helga estaba sangrando de su frente, también hace unas semanas soñé el relicario manchado en sangre! Será que..."

"Buenos días short-man!" Anunció su abuelo entrando al cuarto.

"Buenos días abuelo"

"Tu abuela tiene el desayuno en la mesa para que comas...necesitas remplazar todas las calorías que as perdido estos días por las prácticas y partidos. Recuerda que para seguir ganando necesitas una buena alimentación."

"No me siento como un campeón abuelo."

"Pues, yo no veo porque no...tu equipo ha estado ganando todos los juegos. Es para que te sientas orgulloso Arnold. "

Arnold estaba preocupado pensando en la seguridad de Helga. "¿Abuelo, te a pasado que hayas soñado algo y días o semanas después se cumpla?"

Su abuelo se rascaba la cabeza pensando "Uhhhh no se, un día hace mucuuuuuuchos años cuando yo estaba muy joven, soñé que estaba atrapado en un edificio lleno de demonios que me querían atrapar para absorber mi vida y mi juventud hasta dejarme solo, viejo y...Caramba!" Decía el abuelo espantado "El sueño si se cumplió! Estoy viviendo mi pesadilla! Y no me había dado cuenta!"

Arnold se levantó de la cama serio "Abuelo no me siento bien saldré a caminar un poco, necesito aire para pensar bien las cosas." Arnold se amarró sus zapatos para correr y se salió de la habitación.

Su abuelo le gritó. "Está bien Arnold, pero regresa pronto...tu abuela no es suficiente para ablandar está pesadilla!"

Un rato más tarde Helga se había encontrado con Phoebe en el parque y llevó su diario con la escritura del jueves por la noche para que lo leyera su amiga. "¡Esto es fantástico Helga, felicidades por haber encontrado la respuesta a tu tormento Helga!" Dijo Phoebe mientras abrazaba a Helga cálidamente.

"Gracias Phoebe, no había escrito nada en casi dos años y ahora me siento más libre que nunca, en poder escribir mis sentimientos sin límites es...lo último que necesitaba para volverme a encontrar a esa Helga feroz, sin miedo a nada..."

"Sin miedo a mantecado también?" Preguntó Phoebe.

"Ya no siento miedo en tocar su amor Phoebe. Finalmente puedo respirar...y sentir mi pecho ligero de temores y dudas."

Arnold corría por la pista pequeña rodeada de árboles y vegetación cuando de repente escuchó una voz familiar. "Esa voz...es Phoebe." Arnold paró de correr y se acercó a la banca de ellas lentamente. "Es Phoebe y...mi Helga, están platicando." Murmuro Arnold sorprendido en ver a Helga en el parque. La banca en donde estaban las chicas tenía un arbusto grande atrás en donde Arnold se detuvo a escuchar la conversación sin que ellas se dieran cuenta. Esto no es correcto. Pensaba Arnold. Pero necesito saber qué pasa por la mente de Helga.

"Que emoción Helga! ¿Ahora que finalmente estás lista para entregarle tu amor por completo cuando se lo confesaras?"

"No se Phoebe, pero...tendré que decírselo lo antes posible."

Phoebe sonrió con emoción "Entonces cera hoy?"

Arnold estaba escondido atrás del arbusto con su corazón latiendo intensamente, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Helga finalmente hizo una decisión. Pensó Arnold.

"Hoy por la tarde tengo la cita con Andrés, te acuerdas de que te dije sobre eso Phoebe?"

"Si...me dijiste que querías ir al cine con Arnold, pero lo mirabas muy ocupado y cansado. Y cuando Andrés te invito en ir al cine tu decidiste en ir con él."

"Exactamente Phoebe, ahora que ya pude desenvolver mi corazón seré sincera con Andrés y le diré toda la verdad."

Phoebe se tapó la boca en suspenso por lo que dijo Helga. "Lo escuchó, y no puedo creerlo...hablaras con Andrés sobre eso hoy durante la cita?"

Helga suspiro profundamente "Si Phoebe, Andrés me dijo en varias ocasiones lo que él siente por mí e incluso, él me confesó que...quiere ser mi novio."

Arnold cerró sus puños en cólera escuchando lo que decía su adorable Helga. _Ese mendigo, aprovechado...cómo se atrevió en decirle eso a Helga_. _¡Ella es mía, su corazón me pertenece!_ Pensaba Arnold con sudor en su frente.

"Te lo dijo! ¿Cuándo fue eso?" Pregunto Phoebe sorprendida.

"Me dijo hace tiempo Phoebe."

"Y porque no me dijiste nada Helga!?"

"Porque...no sabía que quería de él en aquel momento, solamente sentía el cariño de su amistad pero...ahora todo cambio y seré honesta con él...él se lo merece."

Phoebe se limpió una lagrima de su mejilla "Que bueno Helga. Me alegra en escucharte hablar así. Tu mereces lo mejor y mereces buscar la felicidad. No te detengas a nada Helga. Tu eres muy fuerte, valiente, inteligente y ahora con tus sentimientos en orden...eres capaz de hacerlo todo y más en tu vida. Ya nunca regrésese atrás, a estar perdida y tímida en buscar el amor."

"Para atrás nada Phoebe! Yo me quiero lo suficiente para saber quién soy. Y esto es solo el comienzo a mi nueva vida. Y hoy por la noche después de la cita le diré a mi hombre adorado lo tanto que lo amo y que finalmente estoy lista...para ser su novia."

"Entonces le dirás hoy que quieres ser su novia."

"Si Phoebe, no sé como, pero buscaré el momento correcto para verlo a sus ojos y decirle cuanto lo deseo."

Arnold puso su mano sobre su pecho sintiendo el relicario de oro rosar su piel y con un inmenso tormento en su corazón dijo. "No puede ser! Como pudo Andrés robarme el amor de mi Helga...mi amada princesa." Murmuró Arnold en sufrimiento, y con sus ojos llenos de desesperación y ardor se alejó de ahí.

Arnold corrió hasta llegar a un lugar solitario en el parque y le marco a Sid.

"Bueno viejo" contesto Sid.

"Sid tu sabia que Helga y Andrés se verán hoy por la tarde!?" preguntó Arnold molesto.

"No viejo!"

"No sabias!?" volvió a preguntar Arnold desesperado.

"Tranquilo viejo. No estaba seguro si se mirarían hoy, los escuche hablar el otro día después de escuela que quizás se mirarían en el cine, o en la pista de hielo creo...pero Helga nunca aceptó la invitación de Andres en ese momento, ella le dijo que lo pensaría...me imagino que al final ella termino aceptando la invitación."

"No puede ser Sid, si no hubiera sido porque escuche la plática de...ummm, ya no importa! Entonces dices que Andrés invito a Helga a ir al cine y a patinar?"

"Lo ultimo que escuche fue eso...porque Arnold? No me digas que los seguirás en la cita." Comento Sid preocupado.

"Por ella, claro que lo are Sid. ¡Necesito saber que pasara en la cita de hoy!"

"Arnold estas seguro que estás haciendo lo correcto...no te escuchas bien y por lo regular tu eres tranquilo y..."

"Después hablaremos Sid." Colgó Arnold.

Mas tarde Arnold y su Abuelo limpiaban las hojas cecas caídas del patio de la casa de huéspedes. El abuelo miraba a Arnold pensativo levantando las hojas del suelo en silencio. "Que tienes Arnold, yo no me acuerdo haberte regañado para que me ayudaras a limpiar."

"No me regañaste abuelo, solamente estoy... pensando un poco."

"Piensas sobre el lonche que nos preparó tu abuela hoy? Yo estoy en lo mismo. Las lentejas con tomate no me llaman la atención y...creo que se me soltará el estómago." Decía el abuelo con su mano sobre su estómago haciendo un gesto de incomodidad.

"No pienso en el lonche de hoy." Comento Arnold serio.

"No me digas que te gustaron las lentejas." Agregó el abuelo.

"Abuelo...hoy por la mañana escuché a Helga platicar con su mejor amiga en el parque y, me enteré de algo que no estoy seguro si debí haberme enterado de esa manera."

El abuelo de Arnold se miraba confundido. "Haber déjame entiendo esto." Comento el abuelo. "Tú estabas en el parque y miraste a tu amiga Helga cejas anchas hablar con alguien más sobre cosas de ti?"

"En realidad hablo sobre mí y sobre alguien más...pero, más que todo hablo sobre alguien más."

"Y quién es ese alguien más?" Preguntó el abuelo.

"Es...un chavo de la escuela."

El abuelo meditaba rascándose la barbilla "Oh, ya veo...me imagino que Helga dijo muchas cosas sobre el otro joven, como para que tú estés así."

Arnold se enderezo y respiro profundamente. "Helga le dijo a su amiga que ella aceptara en ser la novia de él, que le dirá hoy durante su cita."

"Te dije que esa amiga tuya Helga no estaba interesada en ti." Exclamo el abuelo.

"Abuelo ella me...amaba." Dijo Arnold tristemente mirando al suelo.

"El amor es muy especial Arnold y cuando realmente llega no lo puedes dejar ir por nada, tienes que luchar por él."

Arnold levantó su mirada a su abuelo "¿Lo que tu dices abuelo, es que yo debo de luchar por Helga?"

"No!" Respondió él abuelo "Por ella no, debes de luchar por alguien que realmente te ame. A menos que la dama esté muy guapa con piernas largas, seductoras...y..." El abuelo noto a nieto mirándolo extraño. "¡Para que me miras así chaparrito, ponte a limpiar!"

"Abuelo, pero tu dijiste que luchara por..."

"Yo no dije nada." Agregó el abuelo "Terminemos de limpiar shortman, ya son las seis de la tarde."

Arnold se alarmó en saber la hora.

"Abuelo! ¡Tengo que irme!"

"Y las hojas que!?" Preguntó el abuelo mirando como Arnold se iba apresurado. "No te preocupes chaparrito, estás hojas te estarán esperando mañana, los chichos de hoy piensan que pueden dejar sus quehaceres a medio terminar, cuando yo era un niño mi padre nunca me hubiera perdonado eso."

La abuelita de Arnold salió para ayudarle a su esposo a levantar lo que quedó de las hojas cecas. "Que tiene Kimba que salió apresurado?"

"No se Pookie creo que se fue a luchar por la amiga que él quiere."

"Que valiente es Kimba." Comento la abuela.

"Valiente no!" añadió el abuelo "Terco si!"

Helga había estado ansiosa de salir con Andrés todo el día, no paraba de pensar en cómo le confesaría a él que no podía ser su novia porque su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más. No quiso que Andrés la levantara de su casa sabiendo como su madre estaría tomada por la tarde y prefirió tomar el camión para llegar al cine, en donde se hallaría con él.

Helga tenía puesto unos jeans apretados, su blusa blanca ajustada a su figura y su suéter rosado por encima. Su pelo estaba amarado en dos coletas caídas con su pelo apartado por alado y su listón rosado como diadema.

"Helga estas preciosa!" Dijo Andrés cuando la miró parada cercas de la entrada del cine.

"No a lagos campeón, esta es una cita amistosa, nada más." Le recordó Helga.

"Solo expreso en cómo te vez." Contestó Andrés. "¿A dónde quieres ir primero, al cine o patinar?"

"La pista de hielo primero, tengo ganas de patinar." Respondió Helga.

Los dos se dirigieron a la pista de hielo, hicieron fila para rentar los patines y después de una larga fila se sentaron para amararse las bujetas.

"Que talla eres Andrés?" Pregunto Helga mirando los patines grandes.

"Estos son veintisiete y los tuyos?"

"Yo soy veintitrés." Contesto Helga. "Sabes patinar?"

"Poco, casi no patinaba de niño y nunca aprendí bien."

"Yo si se patinar." Dijo Helga mientras se levantaba de la banquilla.

"En ese caso me agarraré de ti para tener mejor balance." sugirió Andrés acercando su rostro al de Helga.

"Me puedes agarrar de la mano un poco mientras calientas tus piernas, después de ahí te dejare solo campeón."

"Está bien, puedo con eso." Sonrió Andrés

"No será que tú sabes patinar campeón y solamente te haces como el que no puede para agarrarme de la mano."

Andrés se río. "Puedo ver cómo puedes pensar eso de mi, pero, no es así, yo no soy bueno para patinar."

Helga rodó sus ojos. "Vamos campeón, veremos qué tan malo eres para el hielo." Le dijo Helga extendiendo su mano para que el la agarrara.

La pista de hielo era inmensa con cuatro entradas hacia la pista. Ese día tenían un descuento especial y había mas gente de lo normal patinando. Mientras Helga y Andrés se metieron a la pista de hielo alguien los vigilaba desde lejos con sus patines puestos.

"Tenían que estar sujetos de la mano." Dijo Arnold con su mirada molesta.

Arnold patinaba atrás de ellos, manteniendo una distancia para que Helga no lo mirara. El sabia como Helga podía detectarlo desde lejos y tomo todas las precauciones posibles para no ser descubierto. Arnold era un excelente patinador y muy veloz, él podía deslizarse entre las personas sin molestar a nadie y muy ágilmente se escondía atrás de un grupo de patinadores cada vez que miraba como Helga volteaba en su dirección.

"Te veo diferente hoy Helga." Comento Andrés patinando a lado de ella.

"Diferente, no veo cómo."

"Hay algo en tu mirada que no puede descifrar." Añadió Andrés

"Te estas imaginando cosas Andres, yo estoy normal como siempre."

"Como sigue todo con tu mama?" pregunto Andrés

"Tenemos que hablar sobre mi mama en este momento?"

"Disculpa Helga, solamente preguntaba..."

"Porque te interesa en saber sobre mis problemas con mi madre?" pregunto Helga

"Bueno es que...tu tienes a tu mama con vida y, para mi eso es un regalo."

"Para ti Andrés, para mi no." Respondió Helga.

En ese momento unos niños pasaron patinando velozmente cercas de Andrés y Helga. Uno de ellos se calló empujando ferozmente a Helga por la espalda. Helga intento en no caerse y se sujetó de Andrés, lamentablemente Andrés no pudo mantener su equilibro y los dos terminaron deslizándose por el hielo hasta azotar en la pared de la pista de patinaje. Helga estaba encima de Andrés con su rostro sobre su pecho.

Arnold se quedo mirando desde lejos como Helga se había caído encima de Andrés. Por un lado quería dirigirse velozmente hacia ella y ayudarla a levantarse pero por otro lado, no podía permitir que Helga lo mirara.

"Vamos Helga levántate." Murmuraba Arnold con su mirada fija en ellos.

Andrés se agarro la cabeza sobando el pequeño golpe que tenía. "Estas bien campeón?" pregunto Helga.

"¿Creo que el hielo es más duro que el suelo, y tu estas bien?" pregunto Andrés

"Si...me suavizaste la caída." Dijo Helga levantándose del cuerpo de él. "¡Esos chamacos traviesos, espero en no volvérmelos a ver o yo seré la que los empuje!" respondió Helga molesta.

"Solamente son niños no les pongas atención. Vamos a seguir patinando." Sugirió Andrés mientras se levantaba de la pista.

Arnold seguía patinando atrás de ellos manteniendo su distancia.

"Helga estas bien? ¿En dónde te pegaste cuando te caíste?" pregunto Andrés observando la mirada distraída de Helga.

"No sé por qué, pero...siento como si alguien nos mira." Comento Helga.

"Ay muchas personas patinando Helga, por supuesto que la gente nos mira."

"Yo no hablo sobre la gente campeón, siento como si..."Helga volteo hacia atrás rápidamente. Arnold muy apenas pudo esconderse atrás de una pareja que patinaban. "Mmmm...sera que..."

"Que Helga?" pregunto Andrés.

"Nada, ¿mejor cuéntame sobre tu último torneo de boxeo, como te fue?" Helga sentía la presencia de alguien muy especial, pero por otro lado ella había estado pensando mucho en él.

Después del patinaje Andrés y Helga se dirigieron al cine. Los dos estaban parados en la entrada mirando los estrenos y los horarios. Arnold estaba cercas de ellos atrás de unas personas.

"Cual película quieres ver?" pregunto Andrés.

Arnold respiro en frustración _Que pregunto es esa, ese tonto no la conoce, claro que mi Helga deseara en ver una película de terror_. Pensó Arnold

Helga cruzo sus brazos "Tiene que ser de terror, Andrés."

Andrés compro los boletos y entraron al cine, era una sala llena y Arnold pudo sentarse dos filas atrás de ellos.

Los cortos de otros estrenos iniciaron antes que empezará la película principal. En ese momento Arnold recibió un texto de Gerald.

-Hermano en donde estas?- Gerald

-En el cine- Arnold

-Solo? -

-Si- Arnold

-Y porque solo? - Gerald

-Porque quería. - Arnold

-Estas vigilando a Helga verdad- Gerald

-No-

-Sid ya me dijo lo que querías hacer viejo-

-Entonces para que preguntas- Arnold

-Para ver que contestabas hermano-

-No vallas a ser algo estúpido Arnold, ponte a pensar bien las cosas antes de hacer una desgracia. -

-desgracia? - Arnold

-Te conozco y se que nada bueno puede salir de esto- Gerald

-Mantendré mi espacio entre ellos- Arnold

-Y que pasara cuando veas algo que no debes de ver Arnold? Entonces que-

-Después hablamos Gerald-

La película había iniciado Arnold seguía mirando a Helga y los brazos de Andrés todo el tiempo, no quería perder el momento que Andrés intentara algo con Helga. Como a la mitad de la película Arnold miro como Andrés extendió su brazo muy despistadamente para acomodarlo sobre los hombros de Helga. Arnold se apretaba los dientes mientras lo miraba "No permitiré que aquel se quiera pasar con ella." Arnold miro una bolsa de palomitas hecha bola sobre el suelo y la agarro, apretándola más todavía y se la aventó a Andrés en la cabeza.

"Aaay...que fue eso." Pregunto Andrés levantando su brazo de los hombros de Helga.

"Que tienes?" pregunto Helga.

"ugh...nada, olvídalo mejor ve la película." Andrés se sobo la cabeza preguntándose quien se lo había aventado.

Despues que la película terminara Helga y Andres caminaron un rato por la plaza comercial que estaba llena de decoraciones de Halloween. "El tiempo pasa muy rápido, ya mero es Halloween." Comento Helga mientras caminaban.

"Tiene planes para Halloween Helga?"

"No, pero quizás valla a una fiesta que me invitaron. Es una fiesta de disfraces, pero no tengo idea como irme disfrazada."

"Cualquier disfraz de princesa guerrera se te vera bien."

"Princesa guerrera?" Helga se carcajeo "¿No lo creo Andres, y tu de que te disfrazaras?"

"Preguntas porque quieres que te acompañe a la fiesta también?" pregunto Andrés con una sonrisa.

"Nooo...pregunto si acaso te pudieras disfrazar de algo, de que fuera."

"Mmmm...no sé, pero si fuera decisión de mi hermanita ella me vistiera como Peter pan."

"Tu como Peter Pan, déjame te imagino." Dijo Helga imaginando Andrés con mayas verdes "Definitivamente te digiera que tienes buenas piernas para el personaje."

"Oh si...quieres ser mi tinker bell?" agrego Andrés poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Helga.

"Lo dices por el pelo rubio verdad."

Arnold miraba desde lejos como Andrés tenia su brazo puesto sobre los hombros de ella. "No entiendo como Helga puede permitir que eso tonto la abrase. Sera que realmente lo...quiera tanto." Murmuro Arnold sintiendo sus manos sudadas de la ansiedad.

"En verdad lo digo por tu carita de molesta que pones a veces." Dijo Andrés.

"Quieres ver mi cara molesta Andrés?"

"Uhg, No por qué?" pregunto Andrés confundido.

"Quita tu brazo de encima." Le dijo Helga con su ceja levantada.

"Oh perdón Helga, se me olvida a veces y, como me siento muy bien a tu lado me da por...abrasarte."

Helga se quedo pensativa. "Tienes algo en tu mente Helga?"

"Tal vez si..."Respondio Helga seria.

"Vamos a sentarnos Helga." Los dos se sentaron en una banca rodeada de flores.

Arnold los miraba a lo lejos con su estomago frio del miedo por lo que podría pasar. "Porque se sentaron? Sera que Helga le dirá que quiere ser su novia? No puedo imaginarlo! Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo estar a qui mirando como estúpido sin poder hacer nada...Por Dios, estoy a punto de perder a mi hermosa Helga!"

Helga no sabia como iniciar la conversación. "Andrés, desde el día que te conocí, a pesar de la manera incomoda en que nos encontramos, me dio una curiosidad por conocer mas de ti. Tu manera de ser, tu sencillez y tu manera de comprender todo lo que te decía me...atraía. Y en ver como siempre estabas dispuesto a ayudarme y protegerme, me abrió más la posibilidad que, talvez algún día, tu y yo...podemos ser, algo más." Andrés le agarro la mano a Helga mientras la miraba a los ojos. "Tu eres para mi el mejor amigo que yo pude a ver tenido en mucho tiempo, y...no me gustaría perder jamás esa amistad... yo entiendo lo difícil que puede ser en encontrar a alguien especial en tu vida y...tu eres ese tipo de persona que no se encuentra fácilmente. Andrés...tu eres..." Andrés se inclino y acerco sus labios tímidos a los de ella.

Arnold POV

Fue un tormento en ver a mi Helga platicar y convivir con alguien mas. Yo nunca me imagine en verla a ella en los brazos de otro hombre, para mi ella era única, intocable...Helga es la dueña de mi corazón y yo, su dueño. Pero ahora todo ese sueño de estar juntos se estaba esfumando velozmente. Poco a poco mire en estos dias como Helga se acercaba cada vez más a él, dejándome a mí en el la oscuridad. Aun así me reusaba en aceptar que el corazón de ella pudiera ser capaz de amar...a alguien más. Durante la cita de ellos yo no paraba de vigilarlos. Helga es lo más apreciado para mí, ella es...mi más grande tesoro y me reusó a perderla. Miraba su relicario colgando en mi pecho, con su hermosa foto y no podía pensar que Helga pudiera ser novia de alguien más. Así como yo tenía ahora su corazón de oro, ella tenía el mío, o eso es, lo que yo pensaba. Los seguía mirando desde lejos, Helga le mostraba un rostro de más sinceridad a él. Yo presentía que ella quería decirle algo, y lamentablemente estaba en lo correcto. Los dos se sentaron y Helga empezó a expresarle algo muy delicado a él. Andrés le agarro la mano, escuchando cada palabra que salía de sus encantadores labios rosados, benditos labios que únicamente podían ser besados por mí. De pronto, como mi peor pesadilla, mire a Andrés lentamente acercar su rostro al de ella. Yo sabía sus intenciones...él quería besarla. Sin pensarlo me deje ir hacia ellos, Andrés se inclinó más hacia mi Helga y sin poder llegar a tiempo...mire Andrés de espaldas besarla a ella.*

Helga POV

Desde que inicio mi cita con Andrés no paraba de pensar en Arnold. Quise disfrutar el momento que tenía con mi amigo y pasar un buen rato, pero en mi sabía que tenía que ser honesta con él y decirle la verdad de mis sentimientos. Yo no podía seguir permitiendo que Andrés pensara que yo pudiera amarlo, si mi corazón ya tenía dueño. Durante el tiempo que patinamos e incluso, cuando miraba la película en el cine me sentía extraña, había algo de mí que decía...él está cercas. Era imposible para mi en pensar que mi cabeza de balón podría estar cercas de mí. Yo pensaba demasiado en él, eso era lo que me estaba pasando, mi mente me estaba haciendo pensar que Arnold estaba cercas, cuando no era así. Después que salimos del cine, caminamos un poco, yo sabía que el momento se acercaba. Andrés me pregunto. Tienes algo en tu mente Helga? Esa era la señal, ya había llegado la hora. Los dos nos sentamos y Andrés siendo lindo como él es, me dio unos segundos para poder pensar como sacar las palabras para decirle. Lento pero seguro empecé a expresar mis sentimientos. Andrés me agarro mi mano, sobándomela dulcemente mientras yo continuaba diciendo lo especial que su amistad es para mí. En ese momento mire los labios de Andrés acercándose a los míos, por un segundo yo cerré mis ojos, viendo todos los recuerdos de Arnold, desde la primera vez que él me beso...hasta el beso apasionado largo que me dio en el cuarto de VIP. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de sus labios en los míos, el calor que su aliento me daba, no había nada mas dulce que dejarme besar por él. Antes que Andrés tocara mis labios murmure "No puedo Andrés..."Abrí mis ojos y le dije con su rostro rosando el mío "...Yo amo a alguien más." *

Andrés se detuvo por completo y con su mirada fija en los ojos azules sinceros de Helga se quedo congelado por lo que había escuchado.

"ALEJANTE DE ELLA!" Le grito Arnold furioso agarrando a Andrés violentamente de su camiseta y azotándolo en el suelo.

"QUE TE PASA!?" Le exigió Andrés molesto levantándose del suelo.

Arnold le dio un puñetazo al joven en el rostro, tirándolo sobre el pavimento "COMO TE ATREVEZ EN BESAR A MI HELGA!" Exclamo Arnold con ira en su mirada. Arnold estaba a punto de pegarle a Andrés de nuevo cuando Helga se paro enfrente de Andrés deteniendo a Arnold completamente con el puño levantado en el aire.

Los ojos azules pasmados de Helga congelo a Arnold por completo, dando un paso atrás. _¿¡Oh no que hice_!? Pensó Arnold espantado por la manera en que él había reaccionado.

"ARNOLD COMO TE ATREVES EN ROMPER TU PROMESA!" Le grito Helga.

"Amor espera es que yo..."

"YO NO SOY TU AMOR ARNOLD! ¡Y NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A DECIRME A SI EN TU VIDA!"

"Helga no es lo que tú piensas yo...nada más quería saber si tú estabas bien y..."

"PORQUE ESTAS AQUÍ ARNOLD!"

"No te estaba siguiendo Helga! Vine con unos amigos, a ver una película y...de pura casualidad te mire y..."

"Eres pésimo para mentir Arnoldo! ¡No me digas tus mentiras que no te quedan! Porque estás aquí...me estabas siguiendo verdad!"

"Helga solamente quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien...tu sabes lo tanto que te amo y cuando supe que estarías aquí..."

"COMO SUPISTE QUE ESTARIA AQUÍ!?"

"MMMM...nadie me dijo, yo por error escuche."

"ESCUCHASTE!" Helga se le acerco a Arnold con dolor y coraje en sus ojos. "No me mientas Arnold! ¡Tú siempre me has dicho la verdad, quieres que piense que no puedo confiar en ti ahora!"

Arnold suspiro con temor en sus ojos "Helga, tienes razón, no te puedo mentir...te, estado vigilando en estos dias a ti y a Andrés y...así fue como supe que tu estarías aquí con él. Perdóname Helga por favor yo únicamente lo hice por ti."

Helga se voltio dando la espalda a Arnold y dijo "¿Tú estabas ocupado en los entrenamientos de basquetbol, no me digas que contrataste a Sid para espiarme?"

Arnold cerro sus ojos y con el peso de culpabilidad en su corazón contesto "Si, así fue Helga."

Helga cerro sus ojos con ardor en su corazón por saber que la única persona que ella confiaba en el mundo, la había traicionado. Arnold se acerco a ella y le agarro la mano. "SUELTAME! ¡NO ME TOQUES!" exclamo Helga con lágrimas en sus ojos mirando a Arnold de enfrente.

"Todo este tiempo Arnoldo! ¡Todo estos dias! ¡Tú me estabas vigilando! Como te atreviste a romper mi confianza de esa manera, mi privacidad, ¡mi vida...quién eres tú para saber cada cosa que yo hago!"

"Helga perdóname...no sé cómo pude hacer eso. Yo deje que mis celos tomaran lo mejor de mi y no pensé como te lastimaría...no pensé en..."

"EXACTAMENTE ARNOLD! ¡NO PENSASTE EN NADIE MAS QUE EN TI MISMO Y TU DESESPERACION DE QUERER TENER A ALGUIEN QUE NO TE DESEA!"

"Que es lo que dices Helga?" pregunto Arnold con dolor en su mirada.

"Grábate lo que te voy a decir Arnold! Eres una decepción, una vergüenza...pude esperar que cualquier persona me mintiera y me traicionara, ¡pero tu...jamás!... Hasta, ahora." Dijo Helga con cólera y tristeza en su voz.

"Helga yo te amo y tú me..."

"NO ME IMPORTA TUS SENTMIENTOS ARNOLD! ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE GUARDAS EN TU CORAZON...Y NO ME IMPORTAS TU!" Grito Helga con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Arnold suspiraba intentando en acercarse a ella. "Pero Helga tú, me amas"

"NO TE AMO ARNOLD! ¡TE ODIO! ¡AHORA ALEJATE DE MI Y DE VIDA!" Helga se alejo corriendo con lagrimas de dolor cayendo en su pecho.

Arnold se dejo caer en sus rodillos con sus ojos cerrados en sufrimiento.

Helga corrió hasta llegar a un parque, con un lago pequeño rodeado de patos y parcelas llenas de flores de aroma fresca. El ambiente era pasivo y sereno. Helga se sentó sobre el zacate con sus manos sobre sus ojos, lamentándose en silencio de un dolor que no se podía ver. Andrés llego silenciosamente a donde estaba ella, mirándola sentada con el pelo rubio cayendo a lado de su rosado rostro. Sin decir ni una sola palabra él se sentó a lado de ella y la acompaño en su dolor.

Después de unos minutos Helga paro de llorar y se limpió las lágrimas sin saber que Andrés estaba sentado a lado de ella. "Criminal qué haces aquí Andrés!?" Le pregunto Helga sorprendido por verlo.

"No te quería dejar sola Helga."

"Gracias...supongo."

Andrés suspiro mirando el bello panorama "De seguro piensas lo peor de mi." Dijo Helga con su mirada hacía abajo.

Andrés la abrazo "Como voy a pensar eso sobre ti Helga. Tu corazón quiso darme una oportunidad en sentir algo por mi y...no se dio. Eso no es tu culpa y no pensaré lo peor de ti por eso."

"Por mucho tiempo me sentía confundida y no sabía cómo decirte que...valoro mucho nuestra amistad y eres un chico muy especial pero...no puedo ser tu novia."

Andrés la miraba dulcemente "Ya no llores Helga."

"Pero me siento destrozada por dentro. Yo nunca pensé que Arnold fuera capaz de contratar a alguien para espiarme."

Andrés le agarró la mano y le dijo.

"A veces las personas hacen cosas sin sentido por querer tener la atención de alguien. Yo no se en que estaba pensando Arnold cuando lo hizo. Pero puedo decirte honestamente ...que lo mire realmente arrepentido de sus acciones."

Helga sonrió suavemente, miró a Andrés a sus encantadores ojos verdes grises y lo abrazó fuertemente dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Arnold se alejo del cine y camino hasta llegar a un muelle de barcos comerciales que pasaban por debajo del puente de la cuidad. El recuerdo de ver a Helga en lágrimas por su culpa no lo soltaban. Cada paso que el daba empujaba su cuerpo para avanzar, su mente lo seguía atormentado con palabras que Helga le grito una y otra vez.

 _-ARNOLD COMO TE ATREVES EN ROMPER TU PROMESA... YO NO SOY TU AMOR ARNOLD!...Y NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A DECIRME A SI EN TU VIDA..."Todo este tiempo Arnoldo! ¡Todo estos dias! ¡Tú me estabas vigilando... NO PENSASTE EN NADIE MAS QUE EN TI MISMO Y TU DESESPERACION DE QUERER TENER A ALGUIEN QUE NO TE DESEA!... Eres una decepción, una vergüenza...pude esperar que cualquier persona me mintiera y me traicionara, ¡pero tu...jamás!... ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE GUARDAS EN TU CORAZON...Y NO ME IMPORTAS TU!... NO TE AMO ARNOLD! ¡TE ODIO! ¡AHORA ALEJATE DE MI Y DE VIDA!-_

Arnold POV

La voz de Helga me seguía recordando constantemente la gran decepción que yo le cause. Mi amada Helga. Ella tenia razón, como pude romper su confianza de esa manera. Todo lo que hice no fue por ella...si no, por mi mismo. Yo y mis celos que no me dejaban ver...ahora la perdí! Perdí al tesoro mas grande de mi corazón y jamás volveré a recuperar su amor! Como pude ser tan estúpido! Soy un incompetente que merece todo esto. Mas que sus palabras...me duelen las lagrimas que tuvo ella que derramar por mis acciones. Sacó su relicario y mire su foto. Helga, oh mi hermosa princesa de amor ...tú me diste tu corazón, tu confianza y yo...lo derrame todo al olvido. Ahora ella no me volverá a ver...Mi mente me seguía recordando de cada beso que nos dimos. Desde ese tímido primer beso que le di durante la hora de lonche, hasta el encantador beso bajo las estrellas. Nunca olvidare sentir su hermoso cuerpo cálido sobre el mío, besándome hasta perderme por completo en ella. Su olor de pelo, el aroma de vainilla dulce que suelta su bellísima delicada piel rosada. Todo su ser...jamás lo volveré a sentir. Helga, mi Helga...como fue que te alejaste de mi. Cerré mis ojos, exprimiendo lagrimas de amor perdido, y con mis puños cerrados en dolor, grité su nombre. "HELGAAAAAAAAA!"*

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Sabia que este capítulo iba a estar difícil.**

 **Me esforcé para presentar lo mejor de todos los personajes y demostrar que todos hacemos errores, incluso Arnold.** **También miramos una cita muy simpática de Helga y Andrés y aunque haya terminado mal.**

 **Que opinan de este capítulo, intenso verdad. Hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios.**


	47. Chapter 47 No te alejes

HELGAAAAAAAAA!"

Andrés caminaba con Helga de regreso a la casa de ella. Helga iba callada recordando todas las cosas que le había dicho a Arnold. Como pude haberle dicho eso. Pensaba Helga. Cuando de pronto escucho algo. "Que fue eso?"

"Sobre que preguntas Helga?" Cuestionó Andrés.

"Escuche..." _Cielos, será que mi mente me hace pensar que escucho la voz de Arnold decir mi nombre_. "No es nada Andrés...estoy, un poco agitada."

Los dos continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Helga. "Gracias por traerme a mi casa Andrés."

"Por supuesto Helga, no quería que caminaras sola a tu casa."

Helga volvió abrazar a Andrés "Gracias por todo campeón, eres un amor."

"Fue un placer Helga, y descansa...nos vemos en la escuela el lunes."

Después de despedirse, Helga entró a su casa mirando a Bob en la sala viendo televisión.

"De dónde vienes Helga!" Gritó el papá desde lejos.

"De mi cita con mi amigo, te mandé un texto diciendo en donde estaba, que no lo miraste."

"Creo que sí, ahora que estas aquí quiero que limpies la cocina y los baños."

Helga suspiro en cansancio. "¿Esta bien Bob, y Miriam en dónde está?" Bob ya no le contestó a su hija. "Está bien...ignórame cuando sete antoja."

Helga limpio la cocina y los baños, pero su mente no estaba ahí, ella seguía recordando los ojos destrozados de Arnold con cada palabra que le decía a él. Más que las acciones de Arnold, lo que le dolió a Helga fueron las palabras que le dijo a él.

 _Como pude hablarle así a mi Arnold. Aunque el me haya espiado o que le haya pegado a Andrés él no se merecí que le hablara de esa manera. Soy una verdadera pendeja hipócrita_. Pensó Helga.

Después de terminar con la limpieza, Helga se bañó desganada, dejando que el agua caliente quemara su cuerpo mientras pensaba. Me siento indigna de recibir el amor de Arnold. Oh Helga, como pudiste decirle al amor de tu vida que lo odiabas y que no te importaban sus sentimientos! Cada minuto que pasaba era una tortura para ella. No podía parar de escuchar su voz gritándole a Arnold.

- _YO NO SOY TU AMOR ARNOLD!...Helga perdóname...SUÉLTAME NO ME TOQUES!..Helga, yo te amo!...NO ME IMPOTA TUS SENTIMIENTOS!...NO TE AMO! ¡TE ODIO! -_

Helga se dejó caer sobre su cama en lágrimas. Sentía que su mundo completo se había derrumbado y todo, por su mal carácter. "Soy lo peor...Arnold merece amar a alguien mejor que yo...porque no pensé antes de decirle tanta basura." Se lamentaba Helga en lágrimas de sufrimiento.

Esa noche paso horas dando vueltas en su cama sin poder descansar. Helga abría y cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo su mente pesada por los pensamientos. De repente escucho una voz que le cantada.

 _Tu eres mi sol, mi único sol._

 _Me das tu brillo, aunque este gris._

 _Tu nunca sabrás...que tanto, te amo._

 _Por favor, no alejen...mi sol._

Helga sintió una mano tibia sobre la de ella, mientras seguía escuchando la voz dulce que le cantaba. Ella abrió sus ojos un poco y miro a Arnold sentado a lado de su cama, él la miraba con sus ojos de amor incondicional hacia ella.

"Arnold..." murmuro Helga entre sueño "...estas aquí conmigo." Helga abrió sus ojos por completo solo para darse cuenta que era tan solo un sueño. "Ohhhhhh...cabeza de balón como pude hablarte de esa manera. Si yo te amo con todo mi corazón..." Lloraba Helga sin consuelo, pegando su rostro empapado en llanto sobre su almohada.

En la casa de huéspedes Arnold también daba vueltas en la cama. "No...no, Helga." Susurraba en sus sueños.

Arnold estaba de vuelta en la jungla, sobre la colina mirando a Helga de espaldas. "Helga...por favor no me dejes! Perdóname amor."

Helga se voltio mostrando una rajada de sangre en su frente. "Helga!" grito Arnold pasmado por la manera en que miraba su amada.

"Te dije Arnold...yo soy fría, mala, egoísta, mal hablada, soy todo lo contrario a ti. ¿Porque me amas?" le pregunto Helga con un rostro molesto.

"Te amo porque...sé que tienes en tu corazón y puedo ver el amor puro hacia mí, tú no eres fría Helga, dejas que tu mal carácter tome lo mejor de ti, pero tu realmente no eres así. Te amo porque se quién eres en realidad...y luchare contra todo para tener tu amor."

Helga empezó a llorar en su sueño, con sus manos sobre sus ojos. Arnold intento en acercarse a ella, pero mientras más se acercaba, más se alejaba ella de él. "Cabeza de balón...no te merezco. Aléjate de mí, ya no quiero lastimarte más." Helga dio unos pasos a tras y se callo por el barranco.

"Helga NO...HELGAAAAAA!"

Arnold despertó en lagrimas sin poder respirar bien. "Por Dios era tan solo un sueño, se sintió tan real."

Arnold agarro su celular y pensó en llamarle a Helga. "No puedo marcarle, ¿que pensara ella de mi si ve mi llamada?"

En la habitación de corazones, Helga estaba despierta con su corazón latiendo fuertemente por el sueño que había tenido de Arnold. Le rodaban el llanto por su mejilla suspirando su nombre con su celular en sus manos pensando en llamarle a su amado. "Oh Arnold, siento que me ahogo si no escucho tu voz...me muero de las ganas por marcarte, pero...que pensaras de mi cuando veas mi llamada?"

Sin saberlo en ese mismo segundo de la noche, bajo la luna fría del otoño. Los dos estaban despiertos, con el mismo pensamiento en sus corazones.

El brilló del amanecer iluminó el cuarto de Helga, sin embargo esa mañana fresca no había luz en el corazón herido de Helga.

 _Knock...Knock..._

Helga se enderezó en su cama y se limpió sus lágrimas. "Si"

Su mamá abrió la puerta de la recámara. "Estás bien Helga. ¿Como amaneciste?"

"Como me vez Miriam?"

"Lo siento mucho Helga, ¿qué te pasó?"

"Nada en donde tú me puedas ayudar Miriam."

"Todavía estás enojada por la carta de aprobación que rompí?"

"Tú que crees Miriam?"

"Hija ya te dije que me equivoqué, estaba un poco...mal cuando la rompí, pero ahora que lo pienso, tú tienes razón."

"De que hablas Miriam?"

"Tú tienes toda la razón, yo necesito ayuda profesional...y la tomare."

"No me mientas Miriam."

Miriam se levantó agarró unos Kleenex del ropero y se los dio a su hija. "Hablo en serio Helga. El lunes iremos juntas al centro de rehabilitación a registrarme para empezar el programa lo antes posible."

"Gracias Miriam. Eso era todo lo que yo quería." Dijo Helga abrazando a su mamá.

"Yo sé que tengo un problema y sé que no soy la Madre que tú mereces, pero eso no quiere decir que no me importas... y que no te quiera hija. Estoy dispuesta a cambiar mi vida por ti."

"No nadas por mi Miriam, hazlo por ti también." Le respondió Helga con una sonrisa suave en su rostro cansado.

Miriam le dio un beso a Helga en su frente y caminó hacia la puerta. "Mamá" le exclamo Helga desde su cama.

"Si Helga."

"Hoy tengo un ensayo muy importante de ballet para ver si califico para bailar como principal en el programa del Nutcracker y...necesito que me lleves y que me levantes de la escuela de baile. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

"A que hora es?"

"Tengo que estar ahí para las tres de la tarde y creo que terminare como a las siete, te llamare cuando esté lista."

"Ahí estaré Helga."

Por un minuto una esperanza de amor por su madre brillo en su corazón "Gracias...mama."

Mas tarde ese día Arnold limpiaba su cuarto lentamente, sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón y en su mente. Ese día había sido duro para él, desde que amaneció tubo mandados que hacer para sus abuelos, tubo que colectar la renta del mes y terminar de limpiar el patio. Mientras Arnold limpiaba su armario no paraba de recordar el momento que él se despertó, encontrando a Helga agachada en su armario.

"Helga...que buscabas ese día en mi armario, amor." Murmuraba Arnold mientras movía cajas viejas de zapatos. De pronto se callo un diario rosa viejo que él había encontrado hace muchos años. "Que es esto?" Arnold abrió el viejo libro rosado y lo empezó a hojear. "Me acuerdo de este libro, lo encontré en el autobús de la escuela una tarde...nunca averigüe quien lo había escribido..." Arnold leyó los poemas que estaba en el diario, recordando como estaba sentado enfrente de la escuela leyendo la escritura de amor que la niña misteriosa había escrito para él. De pronto como un recuerdo ya olvidado, la imagen de Helga rompiendo la ultima hoja llego a su mente. "No se porque tuvo Helga que romper una hoja del diario solamente para..." su corazón se acelero mirando la escritura detalladamente del diario. "Sera que este diario es de...Helga. Por supuesto, ahora todo tiene sentido...Helga sabía que tenía su diario y estaba en mi armario buscándolo! ¡Como fue que no me di cuenta de esto antes! Helga es la misteriosa niña que me...ama-ba." Arnold respiro profundamente sabiendo que los sentimientos de Helga hacia el, habían cambiado. "Cuando Helga me, amaba...ella escribía de niña hermosos poemas para mi."

 _Ring...ring..._

"Hola Gerald"

"Chispas que te paso Arnold, te escuchas como si hubieras perdido la batalla."

"La perdí Gerald."

"Hombre no me digas que Helga te vio en la cita."

"Me vio cuando yo le di un golpe a Andrés en su rostro."

"Así de mal estuvo...diablos viejo, cuanto lo lamento."

"Helga...me odia Gerald."

"No creo que te odie, tal vez esta un poco molesta porque le pegaste a Andrés, eso es todo."

"Helga...supo que la estuve espiando todos estos dias, y que contrate a Sid para que lo hiciera. También se molesto porque le pegue a Andrés cuando, él le dio un beso."

"Andrés la beso enfrente de ti!"

Arnold suspiro en dolor recordando la horrenda imagen "Si, él beso a mi dulce Helga."

"Cuanto lo siento hermano. Pero tu dijiste que Helga te amaba no."

"Helga no me ama, ya no. Ayer en la mañana encontré a Phoebe y a Helga platicando en el parque y...me escondí atrás de unos arbustos para escuchar la conversación."

"Porque hiciste eso hermano!?"

"Porque la amo Gerald! Y quería saber que estaba pasando por la mente de ella."

"Y que paso? ¿Qué averiguaste?"

"Averigüe que Helga quería ser la novia de Andrés y que esa tarde durante la cita de ellos, ella...aceptaría en ser su novia."

"Así de plano lo escuchaste."

"Si Gerald!"

"No será que escuchaste otra cosa y tú lo mal entendiste."

Arnold se quedo pensando un minuto. "No Gerald, fue claro para mi cuales eran los planes de Helga."

"Pero como sabes que Helga no te ama o que te odia, quizás estas exagerando lo que tu crees que ella siente por ti."

"Helga me grito que me odiaba y...que no me amaba. También me dijo que me alejara de su vida."

"Si estuvo fuerte entonces hermano."

"Si Gerald...perdí a la chica que yo amo y todo por no pensar las cosas bien, no debí de...ya que importa en pensar lo que yo pude haber hecho diferente, ya nada de eso importa. Me equivoqué y la perdí para siempre."

"Mira, que tal si te hechas un juego de basket conmigo más tarde...le dije a unos chavos que tú y yo podíamos vencerlos en un partido y no quiero que me dejes mal."

"No sé si pueda Gerald, no me siento con la mente dispuesta para un partido."

"Ándale hermano, no me dejes solo con estos tipos, necesitamos demostrarles que podemos contra ellos."

"Quienes te retaron?"

"Unos chavos de la prepa nueve. Ellos estarán jugando con nosotros en unos dias mas, si acaso pasamos a finales de estado. Y andan diciendo por ahí, que yo soy muy lento y que tu no puedes brincar alto. ¡Necesitamos demostrarles que tan buenos somos!"

"Esta bien Gerald, te veo en la chanca de basket más tarde."

"Gracias Arnold, y ya no pienses en lo que Helga te dijo ayer, tu sabes como es ella...no creo que te odie tanto, aunque ella te lo haya dicho. Bueno, te veo más tarde...hasta luego."

"Adiós Gerald."

Mas tarde Helga hablaba con Phoebe por el teléfono contándole como le había ido en su cita con Andrés y la desgracias que tubo con Arnold al final.

"Helga no puedes dejar que Arnold se quede con ese ultimo pensamiento tuyo. Tienes que hablar con el y decirle la verdad."

"No creo que Arnold me quiera perdonar, me siento sumamente culpable por la manera en que le hable. Fue lo peor que yo pude haber hecho."

"Helga, Arnold te ama yo se que el podrá hablar bien contigo y todo estará bien."

"No Phoebe! ¡Porque debo de amarrar a Arnold a mi amor! ¡Yo, no lo merezco! ¡No merezco que me ame! Fui una inconsiderada de sus sentimientos. Prefiero mil veces ver a Arnold feliz con alguien más... a de verlo sufrir a mi lado." Helga soltó lagrimas diciendo esas últimas palabras

"Helga no hables así, primero busca la manera en hablar con él y después de ahí..."

"No Phoebe, si yo le dije que se alejara de mi vida eso es justo lo que el ara. Y yo no lo detendré. ¡Solté mi lengua y lo lastime... y ahora yo, pagare por las consecuencias!"

"Helga piénsalo el día de hoy, tarde o temprano tendrás que verlo a los ojos y él tiene que saber lo arrepentida que estas por haberle hablado de esa manera. Yo sé que él te comprenderá."

"Arnold no tiene que comprender nada de mi Phoebe. Si es necesario pasare los dias alejada de él, prefiero que él me odie...a que me ame y sufra."

"Helga pero..."

"Ya me tengo que ir Phoebe. Tengo ensayo de ballet y mi maestra quiere que participe en el bailable del Nutcraker. Hoy me dirán si gane el papel como la principal."

"Suerte Helga...espero que todo salga bien para ti."

"Bye Phoebe." Se despidió Helga melancólica.

La escuela de danza estaba llena de bailarinas listas para ganarse el papel principal de ballet para el programa del Nutcraker. Helga había ensayado y estaba lista para iniciar su presentación enfrente de los cinco jueces que determinarían si ella calificaba para tomar el lugar como la princesa encantada.

Helga estaba vestida con su traje de bailarina rosado y su pelo recogido en una coleta alta. Se agarraba las manos esperando a que la llamaran para iniciar su presentación de baile. "Arnold..." decía Helga suspirando su nombre, sin poder concentrarse en su presentación.

"Señorita Helga Pataki, adelante con su danza." Anuncio su maestra.

La música inicio, Helga se movía suavemente con la música, elevando sus piernas alto en el aire, dando giros rápidos sincronizados con el ritmo de la música. Mientras mas se movía mas pensaba en como le había gritado a Arnold. Concéntrate Helga. Pensaba ella con cada brinco alto que daba. Su rostro mostraba una batalla interior que no la dejaba concentrarse. Ya para terminar su danza se paro de puntas y dio un salto alto en el aire, el gran jete. ¡ _No te amo Arnold! ¡Te odio_! Helga escucho su voz gritándole a Arnold y sin darse cuenta perdió su equilibro y cayo duro en el suelo.

Helga se levanto apenada por su humillante caída y termino el baile con una pose. Los jueces se levantaron y le anunciaron. "Gracias por su presentación Señorita Pataki, pero este año no podrá participar en el Nutcraker, siga ensayando y suerte para el próximo año."

Helga camino a los cambiadores aceptando su grabe error. Ella presentía que no estaba lista para danzar, se sentía cansada de la mente y exhausta de su cuerpo. Le llamo a su mama y le dejo una grabación que estaba lista para que la levantara.

En el parque cercas de la secundaria los muchachos jugaban basquetbol contra unos jóvenes de la escuela rival. "Quítate de mi camino Arnold!" le decía un muchacho a Arnold mientras, él botaba la pelota contra el suelo. Arnold tomo la delantera y brinco alto para meter el balón en la canasta y fallo.

Al instante otro joven le quito la pelota y anoto en la canasta contra ellos. "Pon tu mente en el juego hermano!" Le grito Gerald. Arnold seguía pensando en Helga y lo molesta que ella estaba con él. En vez de pensar en como derrotar al equipo contrario pensaba como él se había equivocado en no confiar en ella.

Helga estaba afuera de la escuela de danza escribiendo en su diario rosado sobre el dolor que tenía en su corazón. Ya era tarde y Miriam no llegaba. "Ya mero llega tu mama Helga?" le pregunto su maestra de baile. "Si "contesto Helga, cuando en realidad ella no sabia si su mama pasaría por ella. Le había llamado varias veces y le mando un mensaje por texto pero su mama no le había confirmado todavía. Para Helga el hecho que su madre llegara o no llegara por ella no le interesaba. Ella sentía que había llegado hasta lo más bajo y después de ahí cualquier otra cosa que pasara en su vida, ya no importaba.

Helga se concentraba en escribir un poema de amor para el hombre que ella sabía que jamás volvería a besar.

Un carro llego y le pito a Helga, ella levanto su mirada viendo a su madre en el auto. Helga se despidió de su maestra y entro al auto. Cuidadosamente metió su diario rosado en su maleta de ropa y miro para enfrente con sus ojos tristes. De pronto le llegó el aroma de alcohol, Helga volteo a ver a su madre que estaba sumamente intoxicada con lagrimas cecas en sus ojos.

"Miriam estas...borracha?"

"No...Helga."

"Miriam estas tomada y manejando, en qué diablos estás pensando!?"

"Bob y yo...nos peleamos...y él fue de la casa."

"No creo que se haya ido Miriam. Ahora baja la velocidad vas demasiado rápido!"

"Se fue, con su maleta en sus manos...nos dejó...ahora no podré hacer na-da...sin, él."

"Miriam pon atención en la carretera! ¡CUIDADO!"

El vehículo salió de la carretera violentamente, se subió a unas tablas de construcción velozmente causando que el vehículo se expulsara en el aire y callera volteado con las llantas para arriba sobre el pavimento.

"Escuchaste eso!?" dijo Arnold alarmado.

Gerald estaba tomando agua "Si parece que fue un choque o algo grande cayó."

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron en terror mientras su corazón brinco en su pecho sintiendo un presentimiento profundo. "¡Por Dios, Helga!" grito Arnold y se apresuró rápidamente a donde se había escuchado el ruido del choque.

Arnold corría por las calles apresurado, sintiendo que el tiempo se le terminaba. Su corazón lo guiaba por las calles presintiendo por donde había venido el ruido. Dio vuelta en una curva y ahí estaba, la calle estaba solitaria con un vehículo volteado y humo saliendo por todos lados.

"Helga!" grito Arnold buscando la manera en ver los pasajeros del carro. Se asomo por debajo del vehículo humado y vio por el lado del pasajero a Helga con una rajada grande en su cabeza. "¡HELGA, HABLAME...HELGA!" le exclamaba Arnold con el temor que Helga jamás le contestaria. El humo negro del vehículo no dejaba que Arnold pudiera mantener su mirada en ella. "HELGA!" Le grito Arnold una vez mas intentando en meter sus brazos por la angosta abertura del vehículo. "Arrrnnold." Respondió Helga débilmente, con sus ojos un poco abiertos. "Helga no cierres tus ojos te sacare amor!"

Gerald corrió al otro lado del coche y miro a la mama de Helga desmayada. "ARNOLD EL CARRO EXPLOTARA! ¡TENEMOS QUE SACARLAS RAPIDO!"

Arnold logro meterse por la abertura y alcanzo a agarrar a Helga de los brazos y la jalo. "Noooo porque no puedo, por todos los cielos es el cinturón!" Helga estaba atorada con el cinturón de seguridad, Arnold la jalaba una y otra vez, sintiendo sus pulmones en fuego por el ardiente insoportable calor del humo negro.

"Arrrnold..."decía Helga con su voz frágil "Déjame...sálvate, tu."

Arnold tocia sin poder respirar bien buscando la manera en sacar a Helga del auto ardiente "¡No amor, no te dejare!"

"Dejame...Arnooold." imploro Helga con cansancio en su voz, mientras sus ojos se abrían y se serraban. Los ojos verdes de Arnold se llenaron de lagrimas mientras jalaba a Helga de su asiento. "Nunca te dejare amor!"

"Arnold utiliza mi navaja!" Grito Gerald.

Arnold agarro la navaja que Gerald le aventó y la abrió trozando el cinto que Helga tenía atorado en su cuerpo y con un fuerte jalón la saco del auto en llamas. Agotado por el humo pesado que respiraba Arnold pudo cargar a Helga y se hinco en el pavimente acomodándola sobre sus piernas.

"Helga...Helga...háblame por favor!" imploraba Arnold con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Arnold." Respondió Helga con su voz débil.

"Helga no cierres tus ojitos amor te tengo, todo estará bien."

"Estoy...cansada." Helga volvía a cerrar sus ojos.

"No Helga despierta amor, no me dejes, abre tus ojitos. ¡Por Dios se está desangrando!" Arnold se quito su camiseta roja de botones y la apretó en la cabeza de Helga para que parara de sangrar. Helga abrió sus ojos mirando a Arnold en lagrimas.

"Arnold...porque...lloras?" le pregunto Helga entre suspiros de debilidad.

"Lloro por ti amor, porque te amo..." Arnold abrazo a Helga apretando su herida y manteniéndola caliente con su calor de cuerpo.

Gerald se acerco a Arnold "¿Como esta Helga, Arnold?"

"No se Gerald, esta demasiado pálida...no quiero pensar que se esta muriendo en mis brazos!" Dijo Arnold con dolor en su voz y lagrimas en sus mejillas manchadas por el humo negro del auto.

"¡Mira hermano ya viene la ambulancia, todo está bien. AQUÍ ESTAMOS!" Gerald le hizo señales a los paramédicos mostrándoles en donde estaba Miriam y en donde estaba Arnold con Helga.

Los paramédicos sacaron las camillas y checaron el pulso de Helga. "Rápido suban a la señorita a la camilla, necesita oxígeno y suero. ¡Pronto!" grito un paramédico.

Arnold dejo que los paramédicos cargaran a Helga y la acomodaran sobre la camilla.

"Estará bien!?" pregunto Arnold con sus ojos rojos llorosos.

"Como estas tu relacionado con la señorita?" le pregunto el paramédico a Arnold.

"Es su novio!" respondió Gerald.

Arnold se quedo mirando a Gerald con el rostro espantado por lo que había escuchado. "Tu novia no se ve bien chico, pero lo que tu hiciste en detenerle la hemorragia y mantenerla caliente la a mantenido viva hasta ahorita. Iremos al hospital principal del centro, puedes verla ahí hoy o mañana." Los paramédicos se subieron rápidamente a las ambulancias y arrancaron.

Arnold se quedo parado a lado de calle con su camiseta roja ensangrentada en sus manos. "Arnold mira el relicario de Helga!" le exclamó Gerald espantado por lo que estaba viendo.

Arnold bajo su mirada y vio el relicario, bañado en _sangre._

* * *

 **Notas de Auto:**

 **Como les dije que lo soltaría todo en mi escritura ...y lo solté. ️ Llego otro capitulo intenso, ahora si nos sudaron las manos. Esta capitulo estuvo lleno de drama y dolor, pudimos ver el arrepentimiento de Helga y como ella no se sentía digna de merecer el amor de Arnold después de haberlo tratado mal. También miramos como Arnold volvió a soñar a Helga en peligro demostrando cuál era su peor temor. Y se cumplió.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos mis seguidores, por su apoyo en mi historia. Y con esto los veo ahora sí, hasta la próxima semana. ️️️️ Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos y un gran saludo.**


	48. Chapter 48 Revelacion I

Arnold POV

Mi pesadilla se había cumplido, mi corazón lloraba con el recuerdo de ver a mi hermosa Helga sangrar en mis brazos. Me quede mirando a la ambulancia sabiendo que se llevaba el tesoro más grande de mi corazón. Tenía en mis manos mi camiseta ensangrentada, el relicario dorado de mi Helga manchado de sangre y yo...sin poder reaccionar, sin poder respirar...lo único que pasaba era, en ver a mi amada sana y feliz con su mirada llena de esa luz que me ilusionaba en ver. Aunque ella no me amara, aunque no me volviera a ver...lo único que yo deseaba era, en saber que estaba bien. *

"Hermano reacciona!" le grito Gerald a su mejor amigo, mirando sus ojos pasmados llenos de lágrimas.

"Gerald...lo que soñé se cumplió, que pasara si Helga..."

"Ni lo pienses Arnold, tienes que ser fuerte...le llame a mi papa y viene en camino para levantarnos, él nos llevara al hospital, le dije que te trajera una camiseta para que te cambies."

Uno de los bombero que había apagado el vehículo en llamas se acercó a los muchachos. "Quien de ustedes es familiar de la accidentada?"

Gerald empujo a Arnold para enfrente "Si señor, él es su novio." Contesto Gerald. Arnold abrió sus ojos sin saber que contestar.

El bombero le entregó a Arnold la maleta de Helga en sus manos. "Esto es lo único que pudimos recuperar del auto." Le afirmo el bombero.

Arnold se quedó mirando a la maleta de Helga, con el terror en su pensamiento de lo cercas que ella estuvo de no salir con vida del accidente.

"Gerald, si no hubiera sido por que tenías esa navaja, no hubiera podido sacar a Helga con vida del auto...gracias hermano por haberme ayudado. "Le agradeció Arnold con una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

"No tienes nada de agradecer viejo" Arnold colgó la maleta de Helga en su hombre y le dio un abrazo a su amigo.

Gerald rodo sus ojos sintiéndose incomodo por el abrazo repentino de Arnold "sí si...todo saldrá bien vas a ver, no te pongas melancólico conmigo. Ahora vamos al hospital a ver a tu novia."

"Gerald no debiste haberle dicho a los paramédicos o al bombero que yo era su novio. "

"Para que te preocupas Arnold, no es como si el mundo se enterara de eso."

Mas noche en la sala de espera del hospital, Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe esperaban angustiados en recibir una noticia del bien estar de Helga. Arnold seguía agachado en su asiento con sus manos sobre su cabeza pensando en lo peor. Bob también había llegado al hospital, el permanecía aislado de los demás mostrando una inquietud por la larga espera.

El doctor se acercó a la sala. "Señor Pataki?" pregunto el Doctor.

Bob levanto el rostro e inmediatamente se acercó al doctor. "Si, soy yo."

Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe se levantaron de sus asientos ansiosos por escuchar lo que el doctor iba a decir.

"Su esposa Sr. Pataki está consciente y estable, parece que tuvo una leve lesión en su cabeza, pero nada más. La tendremos en observación por veinticuatro horas y después se podrá ir a casa."

"Y mi hija doctor?" pregunto Bob angustiado.

El doctor cambio su gesto por completo, mostrando un semblante de pena por la situación. Arnold noto el cambio en la mirada del doctor y se imaginó lo peor.

"Su hija tubo una lesión grande en su cabeza y perdió mucha sangre...se lesiono la arteria temporal y tuvimos que hacer una transfusión de sangre. Ella sigue inconsciente. Su estado es...crítico" Las palabras del doctor atravesaron el pecho de Arnold deteniendo su mundo por completo. "Las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas son críticas." El doctor dirigió su mirada a Arnold y Gerald. "¿Quién de ustedes es, el novio de la jovencita?" pregunto el Doctor.

"El es doctor" respondió Gerald apuntando a Arnold.

Bob rápidamente volteo a ver a Arnold mostrando un gesto de furia.

El doctor se acercó a Arnold y le dijo. "Cuál es tu nombre jovencito?"

"AAA-NORLD" Contesto nervioso con su mirada llena de preocupación.

"Los paramédicos me dijeron que hiciste por tu novia, le salvaste la vida Arnold, no solo la sacaste del auto, sino... le detuviste su hemorragia y la mantuviste caliente para que no estrada su cuerpo en hipotermia. Eres un verdadero héroe, tú y tu amigo. Señor Pataki, debería de dar las gracias a estos jovencitos por lo que hicieron... y más que todo, dar gracias al novio de su hijo."

"No es necesario Doctor...yo lo hice por ella. ¿Podemos ver a Helga?"

"La paciente puede recibir una visita de su padre únicamente." Arnold se entristeció sabiendo que no podría verla. "Pero, tomando en cuenta lo que hiciste por ella, dejare que la veas. Mi enfermera vendrá en un momento más para llevarlos al cuarto de la señorita."

"Gracias doctor" respondió Arnold sintiendo un alivio en su corazón.

Después de irse el doctor, Bob se acercó a Arnold con su mirada dura y seria. "Así que tu eres...el novio de mi hija?" Le pregunto Bob con su voz firme.

Arnold se intimido por la apariencia fuerte de Bob. "En...realidad señor pataki, hubo un malentendido y..." Bob le dio un fuerte abrazo a Arnold casi levantándolo del suelo con sus brazos.

"Gracias por haber salvado la vida de mi hija!" exclamo Bob mientras apretaba a Arnold. Mostrando una mirada de agradecimiento en su rostro.

Gerald y Phoebe se quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de Bob. "Quien lo hubiera dicho que el papá de Helga llegara a abrazar a Arnold." Comento Phoebe.

"Ahora si lo he visto todo" dijo Gerald asombrado.

En ese momento llego una enfermera a la sala de espera. "Buenas noches a todos. ¿Quién vera a la señorita Pataki?"

"Nosotros." Respondió Bob poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Arnold.

"Perfecto. Mi nombre es Samantha soy la enfermera encargada de su hija. Por favor síganme." La enfermera dirigió a Bob y Arnold al cuarto de Helga. "El doctor les dio permiso en ver a la paciente unos minutos nada más, mañana podrán verla más tiempo." Los pasillos del hospital se le hacían eternos a Arnold, él ya quería llegar a la habitación y ver a Helga con sus propios ojos.

"Llegamos, esta es la habitación...por favor no hagan mucho ruido." Comento la enfermera mientras cambiaba la bolsa de suero. Helga estaba acostada con unas sábanas blancas cubriendo su cuerpo y una banda blanca cubriendo la mitad de su cabeza. Arnold podía escuchar el monitor del corazón siguiendo los latidos del corazón de Helga.

"Disculpe enfermera Samantha?" pregunto Arnold "No se si este en lo correcto, pero...los latidos del corazón de Helga se escuchan, débiles."

"Tienes razón...perdón cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó la enfermera.

"Arnold"

"Si Arnold, tu eres el novio de Helga verdad, el doctor me platico como le salvaste la vida a tu novia. Ella es muy afortunada de tener un novio como tú."

Arnold suspiro "Yo soy el afortunado de conocerla a ella."

"No hay nada como el romance joven." Exclamo la enfermera con un gesto de ternura "Sobre el ritmo cardiaco de tu novia si está un poco pausado. Sin embargo, su corazón es fuerte, aunque los latidos estén débiles. No te preocupes estamos monitoreando el ritmo cardiaco de ella y está en buenas manos."

"Cuando recuperara la conciencia mi hija enfermera?" pregunto Bob.

"Es difícil en saber...pero el doctor espera que abra sus ojos en las próximas veinte cuatro horas."

"Y que pasara si no los abre dentro de veinticuatro horas?" pregunto Arnold preocupado.

"No puedo contestar esa pregunta ahora, muchas cosas pueden pasar en veinticuatro horas. Por ahora da gracias que tu novia esta con vida. Les daré unos minutos para que estén con ella. Si acaso necesitan llamarme aprieten este botón rojo en el control de la televisión y vendré de inmediato." La enfermera se salió de del cuarto.

Bob se acercó a la cama de Helga y la observaba silenciosamente. "Sabes...todo esto es mi culpa." Comento Bob con su mirada triste.

"Porque lo dice?" pregunto Arnold confundido.

Bob seguía mirando a Helga serio "Miriam...la mama de Helga tiene una gran adicción al alcohol...y por años se la pasaba borracha en la casa, descuidando el hogar y..." Bob suspiro "...y descuidando a Helga." Arnold miro a Bob intentando en comprender, lo que él estaba confesando "Helga siempre estaba furiosa conmigo...reclamándome, que yo no era un buen padre...criminal ella tenía razón. Yo no soy un buen padre, ni siquiera soy un buen marido...que más da, tal vez ahora ya es demasiado tarde para aceptarlo."

"Nunca es demasiado tarde para reconocer los errores señor Pataki." exclamó Arnold.

"Mi esposa tuvo un accidente con mi hija en el auto y ahora Helga esta entre la vida y la muerte y dices que nunca es demasiado tarde!" Exclamó Bob decepcionado en el mismo.

"Mírala Arnold...mi pequeña hija está luchando por su vida...y todo por mis acciones."

Los ojos de Arnold se humedecieron mientras miraba a su delicada Helga, imaginándose lo que ella sufrió en a ver vivido en un hogar así. "¿Pero señor Pataki, usted no causó el accidente de su esposa?"

Bob movió su cabeza a los lados negando el comentario dicho por Arnold "Miriam me dijo que se iba a ir a un centro de rehabilitación para salir de su vicio de alcolismo, ella reclamó que Helga había llenado varias aplicaciones para que ella fuera aprobada en recibir ayudar gratis y que...gracias al esfuerzo de mi hija, ella lo recibiría y...yo no quise que se fuera."

"Pero por qué!?" pregunto Arnold angustiado.

"Porque no quería que me dejara al cargo de Helga y...que me dejara la casa por tantas semanas...yo de cobarde, no quería estar encargado de mi hogar sin Miriam. Y le dije que me iría de la casa, agarre mi maleta y me fui. Eso causo que Miriam se emborrachara y cuando levanto a Helga de su ensayo de ballet, ella iba...intoxicada."

Arnold puso sus manos sobre su cabeza pensando en lo que Helga había aguantado todo ese tiempo y en el esfuerzo de ella para querer ayudar a su madre. _Helga amor mío, mi flor bella...todo este tiempo y yo nunca te ayude, porque fui tan ciego en no ver lo que tu sufrías por dentro...yo debí haberte conocido mejor, yo debí haberte ayudado...ahora lo entiendo, tantas cosas que me decías antes y yo...solo estaba enfocado en lo que yo quería y nunca me puse a pensar que problemas tenías en tu hogar que te impidieran a tener una relación conmigo._ Pensaba Arnold con su mano sobre su rostro.

"Ahora ya lo entiendes Alfredo..."

"Soy Arnold señor Pataki."

"Si Arnold...ahora ya lo entiendes, yo soy el verdadero mostró de la historia y mi hija me odia...lo bueno es...que ella te tiene a ti."

Arnold cerro sus ojos intentando en contener las lágrimas que sentía por dentro. "Helga no me tiene a mi señor Pataki...el sábado ella se, disgusto conmigo y...lo último que me dijo fue, que me odiaba y, que no me amaba." Arnold se mordió el labio intentando en mantener el sentimiento por dentro.

Bob lo observo con un gesto destrozado "Tu lo puedes reparar muchacho."

"No, no puedo...ella me dijo que, me alejara de su vida." Añadió Arnold con sus ojos llorosas recordando los gritos de Helga.

"Mi hija tiene mi carácter...lamentablemente la maldecí con eso, pero ella tiene un corazón de oro...y sé que te perdonara."

"Usted cree, ¿qué Helga lo perdonará a usted?" pregunto Arnold.

"No se Arnold, pero...no la dejare sola. Desde ahora en adelante, intentare en ser lo que ella merece en su vida."

Arnold respiro profundo mirando a Helga inconsciente en la camilla. "A pesar que ella no me quiera en su vida, no dejara de amarla y...cuando ella me necesite, si acaso algún día llegara a pedir mi ayuda, ahí estaré para ella."

"Amas a mi hija muchacho?" pregunto Bob mirando los ojos angustiados de Arnold.

Arnold tomo aire y levanto su pecho diciendo "Si señor Pataki, amo a Helga más, de lo que se pueda imaginar."

Bob puso su mano sobre el hombro de Arnold "Helga merece a un joven como tú en su vida...ella te perdonara, sé que lo hará."

La enfermera entró al cuarto y checo la presión de Helga. "Solamente tienen cinco minutos más para que la visita se termine." Aviso ella.

"Está bien, regresaré mañana. Te dejo Alfred..."

"Arnold señor Pataki."

"Arnold, te veo después y gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mi hija." Bob se salió de la habitación dejando a Arnold con Helga y la enfermera.

"¿Puedo, tocar la mano de Helga?" Le preguntó Arnold a la enfermera.

"Por supuesto, es más...los expertos siempre recomiendan que estimulen la mano de los pacientes inconscientes y que les hablen para despertar su mente."

Arnold acerco una silla a la cama de Helga para sentarse a su lado, mientras le acariciaba su mano lentamente. "Helga no se si me puedas escuchar, pero...quiero que sepas, que siempre estaré aquí para ti. Nunca dejare de ayudarte, nunca te dejare sola, tu eres...lo que yo más amo en esta vida, y pase lo que pase, nunca...dejare de amarte. Yo no pido nada de ti, más que seas fuerte y que luches por vivir...tu eres una chica muy especial, llena de fuego y ganas de vivir...solamente quiero lo mejor para ti. Te amo, mi Helga." Arnold escuchó el respirar de alguien.

"Awwwwww...eso fue hermoso." Exclamó la enfermera con una lágrima en su mejilla.

Arnold se enrojeció en saber que la enfermera seguía en el cuarto "No me acordaba que estuviera aquí." dijo Arnold con su mano atrás de su cuello apenado.

"Disculpa, no quise meterme en tu conversación con tu novia, estaba mirando el reporte cardiaco que monitorea los latidos del corazón y no pude evitar en escuchar tus encantadoras palabras. Y sabes que...mientras le hablabas a Helga, su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte."

"Enserio!" Exclamó Arnold con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si Arnold, definitivamente Helga escuchó tu voz...su corazón lo comprobó latiendo más fuerte. Eso es lo que aparece aquí en el reporte."

"Oh Helga." Exclamó Arnold suavemente, agarró la mano de Helga y la besó.

"Temo en decir que tendrás que irte, las horas de visita se acabaron. ¿Vendrás mañana?"

"Claro que si...are todo lo posible para verla." Contestó Arnold con su mirada fija en su amada.

"Qué bueno, las visitas son a partir de las ocho de la mañana." Le afirmó la enfermera.

Arnold sonrió "Gracias enfermera Samantha y le encargo a Helga."

"Mi turno se terminará dentro de una hora, la enfermera nocturna la cuidará por la noche, pero no te preocupes ella es muy buena también. Yo regresaré con tu novia mañana temprano."

"Puedo dejar esta maleta aquí? Es de Helga y...me gustaría que la mirara cuando despierte."

"Si por supuesto déjala ahí alado de su cama sobre la silla. Y puedes decirme Samantha o Samy."

"Me da pena decirle Samy, le diré Samantha...y gracias por todo, la veré mañana."

"Hasta mañana Arnold y descasa que lo necesitas."

Arnold se acercó a Helga y le dio un beso en su frente "Ya me voy amor mío, te veo mañana." Le susurro en su oído.

Esa noche Arnold llegó a la casa de huéspedes exhaustos con mil pensamientos en su mente.

"Cómo está Helga Arnold?" Le preguntó su abuelo. Arnold le había llamado por el celular y le informo lo sucedido.

"No está bien Abuelo, la están monitoreando y las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas son críticas para ella. Estoy muy preocupado. "

"Estamos rezando por ella Kimba" respondió la abuela concertada.

"Gracias abuela...estoy cansado, me bañaré y intentaré en dormir. Mañana tengo escuela y no sé cómo podré concentrarme en las clases."

"Si Arnold descansa y báñate que estás lleno de humo...mañana será otro día." Exclamó el abuelo.

Esa noche después de una larga lucha Arnold pudo dormir. Durante esa madrugada Arnold sintió alguien acariciando su pelo. El abrió sus ojos encontrando los ojos azules de Helga. "Helga.." murmuró Arnold entre sueño.

"No te muevas cabeza de balón, te quiero ver así, sereno en tus sueños."

"Que haces aquí amor?" Le preguntó Arnold.

Helga tenía puesto un vestido blanco con un listón rosado como cinto en su cintura, su pelo largo suelto con un moño rosado.

"Solo vine para verte mi príncipe amado." Decía Helga mientras pasaba su mano por el pelo rubio de Arnold.

Arnold cerró sus ojos sintiendo la mano suave de ella sobre su cabeza. "Helga, te necesito...no me dejes sin ti amor." Arnold agarro la mano de ella y la beso dejando la mano extendida sobre sus labios respirando el dulce aroma de vainilla en su piel. "Te amo Helga."

"Te dije que fueras fuerte mi cabeza de balón." Respondió Helga con su voz suave angelical. "Siempre estaré contigo mi príncipe, aquí..." ella extendió su mano sobre el pecho de él. "...en tu corazón."

Helga se acostó alado de Arnold, acomodo su rostro sobre el pecho de él y cerró sus ojos "Estoy cansada." Murmuró ella. Arnold la abrazo cálidamente besando su rubia cabellera. "Ohhhh Helga, no me dejes...HELGA!" Arnold abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que había sido un sueño.

Se sentó sobre su cama con su mirada espantada. "Helga...porque la abre soñado así!?" Su corazón se aceleró teniendo un mal presentimiento. "Por dios! Helga." Arnold corrió al cuarto de su abuelo y lo despertó. " Abuelo despierta...necesito que me lleves al hospital!"

El abuelo muy apenas abrió los ojos. "Que pasa chaparrito?"

"Es Helga abuelo! Necesito verla, algo no está bien...temo que le haya pasado algo."

"Pero está en el hospital." Dijo el abuelo.

"¡Abuelo por favor llévame, tengo que verla!"

"Está bien chaparrito. Dame unos minutos y te llevo...pero que no tienes clases hoy?"

"Si, pero le diré a los maestros que tuve una emergencia"

"Está bien, te llevare al hospital."

Arnold y su abuelo muy apenas llegaron al hospital a la hora que las visitas iniciaban. Arnold corrió a la recepción de registro y preguntó por Helga. "Perdón jovencito, pero no puedes ver a la paciente sin autorización del padre." Dijo la recepcionista.

"Aquí estuve anoche con su papá, por favor déjeme ver a Helga!"

"No puedo, que tengas un buen día." Le dijo la señora atrás de su escritorio.

"No espere, la enfermera de Helga me conoce ella sabe quién soy yo, tengo permiso de su padre para verla...la enfermera se llama, Samantha."

"Un momento." La recepcionista se comunicó con el piso de cuidado intensivo. "Si bueno, con la enfermera Samantha...si, buenos días. Tengo aquí a un Arnold que dice que quiere ver a Helga pero ya le dije que...como dice...a, está bien...se lo enviaré para ya." La señoría colgó el teléfono. "Dice la enfermera que lo estará esperando en la entrada del piso intensivo."

"Perfecto! Gracias." Arnold volteo a ver a su abuelo "Abuelo...no sé si tardare o si sea rápido, te enviare un texto en caso que me quede más tiempo con Helga. Yo puedo tomar el camión para la escuela."

"Esta bien chaparrito, te esperare en la sala hasta que reciba tu texto. Mientras tengan café yo estaré de maravilla." Le dijo el abuelo.

Arnold se apresuró para llegar al piso de cuidados intensivos. La enfermera lo encontró en las puertas de la entrada para el área. "Buenos días Arnold, no sabía que vendrías temprano."

"Tuve un mal presentimiento...cómo está Helga?" Le preguntó Arnold mientras caminaba a lado de la enfermera. "No sé cómo decir esto, en realidad únicamente el padre puede saber...tu novia, tubo un paro respiratorio anoche y...la perdimos por un momento."

"QUE!?" Contestó Arnold en pánico.

"Tu novia está estabilizada por el momento, lo grabé ya pasó." Le dijo la enfermera poniendo su mano sobre la espalda de Arnold que estaba agachado intentando en comprender lo que había escuchado. "Perdón Arnold, yo entiendo que es duro en escuchar pero...los doctores intervinieron rápido y pudieron rescatarla."

"No me siento bien..." dijo Arnold. _El corazón de Helga dejo de latir anoche, por poco y la perdía para siempre_. Pensó Arnold.

"Te vez pálido, te traeré un jugo." La enfermera se apresuró y le dio un jugo de manzana.

"Mejor?" Le preguntó ella.

"No, pero ya no estoy débil." Dijo Arnold recuperando su color de piel.

La enfermera abrió la puerta de la habitación de Helga. "Te daré un tiempo con ella, siéntate a lado de su cama e intenta en relajarte." Dijo la enfermera saliéndose del cuarto.

Arnold POV

Me senté a lado de Helga y tomé su mano pegándola sobre mi mejilla, recordando el sueño de la noche anterior. La miraba dormida como un hermoso ángel resplandeciendo, perfecta belleza única para mi corazón. Su piel se miraba pálida, sus labios secos, como deseaba en verla sana nuevamente mirándola a sus ojos y decirle...a veces se me olvida que ya no me ama. Todavía no puedo creer que tantas cosas hayan pasado desde ese día. Helga puede gritarme mil veces, apretar mi corazón...todo lo acepto pero en verla así, de frágil, débil, acostada en la cama de un hospital entre la vida y la muerte...jamás. Esto es lo que realmente me mata por dentro, Helga realmente es...mi debilidad. Sin embargo ella me da las fuerzas para seguir adelante, tengo que pensar positivo y esperar lo mejor para ella. Cerré mis ojos recordando todos los beses que sentí sus cálidos labios, todas las veces que tuve a Helga en mis brazos, abrazándola cálidamente en mi cuerpo. Me has dejado recuerdos únicos del amor que una vez tuviste hacia mi...nuestro último abrazo fue en mi habitación y... nunca lo olvidare. Siempre te tendré en mi corazón, sentada en tu trono de oro de amor, con tu corona de corazones, luciendo hermosa con tu orgullo de princesa, tu energía de reyna...siempre has estado ahí Helga en lo más profundo de mi...no puedo negar que desde la primera vez que te vi de niña, tímida, choreada, con tus ojitos tristes, desde ese día me cautivaste, en ese momento sin saberlo...entraste en mi corazón.*

Arnold movió su pie sintiendo algo en el suelo. Se agacho y alzo un libro rosado, lo abrió y reconoció la letra de Helga. "Este libro es de Helga, es igual a aquel libro que encontré de niño...que esta haciendo aquí?" Arnold hojeo el diario y miro una fecha reciente en la parte de arriba de hoja y leyó el poema que escribió Helga, esa noche enfrente de su altar.

- _Deseos hundidos que esconde mi corazón, llenos de suplicio por mi vida y mi misma aflicción. Que tengo yo que no puedo ser feliz? Porque será que el destinó me otorgó este sufrimiento? Será que puedo encontrar la luz de esta oscuridad? Ya no puedo contenerme más, necesito salir de este laberinto de sentimientos que me ahogan por dentro. Yo no puedo cambiar la vida de nadie, no puedo mejorar a mi madre o convertir a mi padre en un buen hombre. No tengo ese poder. Pero puedo cambiar mi vida. ¿Pudiera yo encontrar el gozo de la vida? Yo merezco lo mejor...mi corazón no puede afligirse más. Mi relicario tiene su dueño, y mi corazón también...como poder negar más lo que mi ser grita en alegría. Que a pesar de las neblinas grises que cubrían mis ojos, el calor de su amor nunca me dejo...él es el único para mi, mi dulce mitad, mi alma gemela, mi príncipe amado...mi valiente salvador...Arnold es el único dueño de mi amor._

 _Arnold quiero ser tu novia, Helga G Pataki_. -

Arnold abrió su boca soltando un suspiro de conmoción, sus ojos verdes abiertos de lo que la escritura de Helga le había revelado. En un segundo su mente le recordó la conversación que escucho entre Phoebe y Helga durante ese día en el parque.

 _~"Que emoción Helga! ¿Ahora que finalmente estás lista para entregarle tu amor por completo cuando se lo confesaras?"_

 _"No se Phoebe, pero...tendré que decírselo lo antes posible."_

 _"Entonces cera hoy?"_

 _"Hoy por la tarde tengo la cita con Andrés, te acuerdas de que te dije sobre eso Phoebe?"_

 _"Si...me dijiste que querías ir al cine con Arnold, pero lo mirabas muy ocupado y cansado. Y cuando Andrés te invito en ir al cine tu decidiste en ir con él."_

 _"Exactamente Phoebe, ahora que ya pude desenvolver mi corazón seré sincera con Andrés... y le diré toda la verdad."_

 _"...toda, la verdad." ~_

El libro se le resbalo a Arnold de las manos, el se levanto con su mirada fija en Helga conectando la conversación con el poema de ella.

"Por todos los cielos! Helga quería ser mi novia!"

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Que capítulo tan emocional verdad. Para mi lo más asombroso y especial de este capítulo fue el encuentro entre Bob y Arnold, y la plática entre ellos dos. Arnold se entero de todo el esfuerzo de Helga y su dolor de vivir en un hogar en donde sus padres no les importaba nada más que sus propios vicios y egoísmos. Arnold también encontró el diario de Helga y de ahí saldrá muchas cositas más.**

 **Como algunas pudieron notar y por el aviso que puse en mi página, ahora yo soy parte de la historia. Si yo soy el invitado especial.**

 **Ahora que Arnold tiene el diario de Helga que pasará. El próximo capítulo saldrá esta semana, si.**

 **Los veo después y gracias por sus comentarios. Saludos.**


	49. Chapter 49 Revelacion II

El libro se le resbalo a Arnold de las manos, el se levanto con su mirada fija en Helga conectando la conversación con el poema de ella.

"Por todos los cielos! Helga quería ser mi novia...ella estaba lista para aceptar en estar conmigo...y le iba a decir a Andrés que me amaba cuando...cuando..." Su rostro de alegría desvaneció recordando su grabe falla. "...cuando le pegue a Andrés y ella...me saco de su vida." Arnold se dejo caer sobre la silla de nuevo con sus manos sobre su rostro. "No lo entiendo yo puedo casi jurar que lo mire besando a mi Helga...a menos que...en ese momento mi coraje me hizo ver algo que no era cierto." Arnold inclino su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo su mente llena de dudas y preguntas "Lo único que sé, es que Helga quería ser mi novia y yo...no pude ser paciente con ella...nunca debí de haberla seguido en esa cita. Ahora Helga ya no me quiere ver...perdí su amor y todo por mi culpa."

Arnold volvió a agarras el libro rosado y abrió la última página con la escritura de Helga. Leyó el poema una vez más, suspirando entre palabras imaginándose a Helga escribiendo. Antes de cerrar el libro miro una hoja doblada entre hojas en blanco, la abrió, y miro la fecha del domingo, el día cuando Helga tuvo el accidente. Había una escritura a medio terminar.

 _-Camino sola sobre el concrete húmedo,_

 _La lluvia del pesar caí sobre mí,_

 _Camino descalza sintiendo el frio de mi camino,_

 _Ya no ay rumbo que importe,_

 _No ay más que perder,_

 _Llegue hasta lo más bajo de mí,_

 _Perdiendo mi espíritu de amor que calzaba mi ser,_

 _Camino descalza por el frio camino,_

 _Recordando un calor que no volveré a ver,_

 _Rompí mi corazón amado,_

 _Destroce lo más importante para mí,_

 _Ya no me afecta nada,_

 _No tengo salvación,_

 _Camino descalza en mi camino frio,_

 _En donde ya no existe mi inolvidable amanecer...-_

El llanto lleno los ojos verdes de Arnold, sintiendo el dolor de Helga en su corazón. "Ohh Helga como me hubiera gustado a ver esta ahí contigo y abrazarte para que no te sintieras sola. Te prometo Helga que volverás a encontrar tu felicidad." Arnold hojeo el diario hasta llegar al primero poema que Helga escribió para él y lo empezó a leer en voz alta.

En otra parte del Hospital Miriam les exigía a las enfermeras. "¡Yo quiero ver a mi hija, porque nadie me puede decir en donde esta para verla!"

"Lo siento señora Pataki, pero usted no esta autorizada para verla." Le explicaban las enfermeras.

"Pero ella es mi hija, quienes son ustedes para decirme que no puedo verla!"

De pronto unos policías entraron a la habitación de Miriam. "Señora Miriam Pataki, usted esta arrestada por manejar ebria y por poner en peligro el bienestar de una menor."

"No puede ser, debe de haber un error, ¡yo nunca quise poner a mi hija en peligro!" Los policías esposaron a Miriam y se la llevaron del hospital.

En la habitación cálida de Helga, Arnold leía poema tras poema, llenando su corazón con las maravillosas palabras que su amada había escrito para él.

"Tu expresión es única amor. Siento que, mientras mas leo tu escritura más me enamoro de ti." Dijo Arnold al final de un verso que había leído.

Helga suspiro "Arnold" con su voz débil.

Arnold inmediatamente agarro la mano de Helga "Helga, me escuchas...amor di algo!"

Helga movió su cabeza a un lado agitando su respiración. "Helga me puedes escuchar?" Arnold le llamo a la enfermera apretando el botón rojo del control.

La enfermera llego al cuarto apresurada. "Todo bien?"

"Helga hablo...dijo mi nombre!" exclamo Arnold con su enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

"Le llamare al doctor!" dijo la enfermera saliendo del cuarto.

Al minuto entro el doctor junto con la enfermera a la habitación y revisaron el reporte cardiaco y su respiración.

"¡Excelente, la señorita Pataki se está recuperando espléndidamente! ¿Le estabas hablando cuando dijo tu nombre Arnold?" pregunto el doctor.

"Si doctor le estaba leyendo."

"Eso es muy bueno en escuchar...el cerebro reconoce las voces de las personas más cercas a nosotros, aunque el paciente este inconsciente. El hecho que tu le estés leyendo a Helga eso provoca en despertar la parte del celebro que tiene conciencia y ella reconoció tu voz. También veo que su respiración a mejorado y su corazón esta latiendo mas fuerte. Has hecho muy bien Arnold...continua lo que estás haciendo...por lo que veo, tu presencia y tu voz le da fuerza a Helga." El doctor le dio una palmada a Arnold en su hombro felicitándolo y se retiró del cuarto.

Arnold se volvió a sentar a lado de Helga pensando en lo que el doctor le había dicho. "¿Señorita, Samantha?"

"Si Arnold...y solo dime Samantha no necesito tanta formalidad." Respondió la enfermera mientras cambiaba el suero de Helga.

"Tiene una pluma?"

"Si, por supuesto." La enfermera le entregó el bolígrafo a Arnold. "Te dejare solo Arnold, si necesitas algo ya sabes cómo comunicarte conmigo."

Arnold abrió el diario de Helga y empezó a escribir. Una hora después mando llamar a la enfermera. "Si Arnold?"

"Lamentablemente ya me tengo que ir" dijo Arnold "tengo un examen muy importante hoy y no puedo faltar...puedo, confiarle algo?"

"Claro que sí." Respondió la enfermera. Arnold le entregó el diario rosado de Helga en las manos de ella. "Le puede dar este libro a Helga si llega a despertarse hoy. Creo que seria mejor que usted se lo entregue en el momento que se recupere."

"Lo cuidare muy bien. Cuando despierte tu novia se lo entregare, cuenta con eso. ¿Quieres que le diga que me lo entregaste tu?"

Arnold sonrió dulcemente "Como usted guste Samantha." La enfermera le sonrió a Arnold. "Vendrás a verla mañana?" le pregunto ella.

"No sé si pueda...estaré muy ocupado en la escuela en estos dias, pero...are todo lo posible para verla. ¿Si Helga se despierta podría llamarme?"

"Claro que sí, déjame tu número de teléfono." Arnold le dio su numero de celular a la enfermera y se fue del hospital sintiéndose más tranquilo.

Mas tarde en la escuela Phoebe estaba en su casillero acomodando unos libros entre classes cuando se le acerco Andrés.

"¿Hola Phoebe, has sabido algo de Helga hoy? Le estado llamando y mandando mensajes desde el domingo y no me ha contestado."

"Oh cielos tu no sabes que le paso a Helga verdad?" pregunto Phoebe.

Andrés se preocupo por la expresión de ella. "No Phoebe, que paso?"

"Helga tuvo un accidente y esta en el hospital, estaba pensando en verla hoy después de escuela."

"Como esta Helga!? ¿¡Y que tipo de accidente fue!?" pregunto Andrés alarmado.

"Te daré mi número de celular Andrés, mándame un texto y de diré que paso por mensaje. Tengo que apresurarme a mi siguiente clase." Phoebe le dio a Andrés su número de celular escrito en un papelito y se alejó apresurada a su siguiente clase.

Después de la hora de lonche Andrés recibió el texto de Phoebe explicándole lo que había pasado y que podían ir juntos a ver a Helga después de escuela. Andrés acepto.

Durante el resto del día antes que la escuela se terminara, Andrés no paraba de pensar en Helga y en que tipo de estado la encontraría. Ya en la tarde Phoebe se encontró con Andrés en el hospital del centro. El Señor Pataki estaba en la sala de espera, alegando con alguien por el teléfono. "No puede ser que hayan arrestado a Miriam...ahora tendré que contratar un abogado. ¿¡Cuanto me costara eso!?" Después de colgar la llamada Phoebe se le acerco.

"Señor Pataki, soy Phoebe la amiga de Helga y él es Andrés, es posible que podamos mirar a su hija hoy?"

"Si, le diré a la enfermera que los deje pasar." Bob dio el permiso a la enfermera para que Phoebe y Andrés pudieran pasaran ala área de cuidado intensivo.

"Que bueno que pudieron llegar hoy." Dijo la enfermera. "Lo que Helga necesita es la presencia de familiares y amigos para que mejore."

"Quien más ha venido a verla?" pregunto Phoebe.

"Hoy vino Arnold y estuvo con ella toda la mañana. Como me hubiera gustado haber tenido un novio como el cuándo era adolescente. Este es el cuarto. Únicamente puede entrar una sola persona a la vez. ¿Quién entrara primero?"

"Yo entrare." Dijo Phoebe.

Andrés se esperó afuera a que Phoebe terminara su tiempo con Helga. Después de un rato salió Phoebe del cuarto y entro Andrés. "Helga, que te paso?" Se pregunto Andrés sentándose alado de ella mirando los moretones que Helga tenia en su frente y la gasa blanca tapando parte de su cabeza. "Helga espero que te recuperes pronto...tu deberías de estar alegre bailando hermosamente, no inmóvil en una camilla de hospital. Todos estamos esperando a que te recuperes. Vamos Helga...despierta." Andrés le tomo la mano a Helga y se la empezó a apretar levemente.

"Arnold..." Murmuro Helga.

"Helga...soy yo Andrés, despierta, abre tus ojos!" dijo Andrés levantándose del asiento con la mano de Helga agarrada.

Helga empezó a mover su cabeza un poco más, diciendo con su voz débil "Arnold...te amo."

Andrés cerro sus ojos aceptando tristemente las palabras de ella. Helga ama a Arnold...por eso ella no podía besarme. Penso Andrés. La enfermera entro a la habitación para revisar a Helga.

"Enfermera, Helga hablo." Dijo Andrés.

La enfermera toco la cabeza de Helga examinando su herida. "Helga...señorita Pataki, puede escucharme...puedes abrir tus ojos...Helga." decía la enfermera.

"Helga hablo la escuche. Se ve como si se quiere despertar." Añadió Andrés.

"Que te dijo?" pregunto la enfermera.

"Me dijo...Arnold." Respondió Andrés decepcionando.

"Oh que dulce...dijo el nombre de su novio. No me extraña ya que el estuvo con ella leyéndole toda la mañana, y se noto su presencia en los latidos del corazón de Helga."

"Porque lo dice?" pregunto Andrés.

La enfermera comentó "Antes que el llegara, Helga tenía un ritmo cardiaco leve, y solamente llego él y su corazón empezó a latir con mas fuerza. Ese joven hace milagros en el corazón de su novia."

"Ya veo." Dijo Andrés serio "Ya me voy." Andrés se salió del cuarto y se encontró con Phoebe. "Ya me voy Phoebe, Helga estará bien, parece que se esta despertando para que vayas a verla."

Phoebe se metió de regreso al cuarto. Mientras tanto, Andrés se fue del hospital con su cabeza hacia abajo pensando en lo que Helga le había revelado.

A pesar de que Phoebe le estuvo hablando a Helga, ella no recupero la conciencia esa tarde. Al siguiente día en la mañana, Helga abrió sus ojos. La enfermera entro al cuarto para checar su presión encontrando a Helga consciente.

"Helga estas despiertan!"

"Quien eres tú? ¿En dónde estoy?" pregunto Helga con su voz suave y frágil.

"Mi nombre es Samantha. Estas en el hospital del centro. ¿Te puedo traer algo? ¿Como te sientes?"

"Tengo mucha sed?" dijo Helga pasando su lengua por sus labios secos.

"Le llamare al doctor y te traeré hielo en un vaso. Si el me da permiso te daré agua." Dijo la enfermera saliéndose del cuarto con mucho entusiasmo.

A los pocos minutos el doctor entro al cuarto y revisó a Helga. "Buenos dias Señorita Pataki, que bueno que haya despertado. Le are unas preguntas para confirmar el estado de su memoria. "Cual es su nombre completo" pregunto el doctor.

"Helga Geraldine Pataki" respondió Helga.

"Cuantos años tienes"

"Quince"

"¿Muy bien, y como se llaman tus papas?"

"No me recuerde doctor...Robert y Miriam Pataki"

"¿Perfecto, a que escuela vas?"

"Secundaria 118"

"En que año escolar vas?"

"octavo año o tercero de secundaria, es lo mismo" Respondió Helga.

"Como se llama tu mejor amiga?" pregunto el doctor.

"Phoebe Heyerdahl" respondió Helga.

"Como se llama tu novio?"

"Uhg...novio?"

"Si tu novio, como se llama?" pregunto el doctor

"No tengo novio doctor." Contestó Helga mirando al doctor extrañamente.

"Estas seguras?"

Helga se quedo penando y levanto su ceja "Doctor, usted sabe algo que yo no sepa."

"Solo necesito que me contestes la última pregunta Helga. Como se llama tu novio?"

"Ya le dije doctor, no tengo novio."

"Conoces a Arnold?" Preguntó el doctor.

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron mostrando un rostro chapeado "Aaarnold" respondió Helga nerviosa.

"Entonces si lo conoces Helga, no es necesario en que lo escondas, todos sabemos que es tu novio, incluso tu papa sabe."

Helga se congelo sin saber cómo reaccionar, el doctor sonrió "La paciente está bien enfermera puede traerle agua, y gelatinas, mas tarde puede comer su primera comida sólida." El doctor se acercó a Helga y le dijo "Felicidades señorita Pataki, usted esta oficialmente bien de su memoria, le aremos unos exámenes en los siguientes dias y le cambiaremos su medicina. Eres muy afortunada de tener tantas buenas personas a tu alrededor que se preocupen por su bienestar."

"Nadie, se preocupa por mi doctor." Respondió Helga confundida.

"Yo no diría eso." Respondió el doctor con una sonrisa "Su novio...Arnold vino a verla y su compañía le hizo muy bien."

"Arrrrnold estuvo aqui!" Exclamo Helga levantando su voz.

"Si Arnold...su novio, él le salvo la vida sacándola del auto en llamas y paro su hemorragia. Si no hubiera sido porque Arnold la rescato...no estuviera aquí con nosotros hoy." El doctor le dio unas instrucciones a la enfermera y se salió del cuarto.

Helga se quedo pensando en todo lo había pasado. La enfermera le dio a Helga un vaso con agua y una gelatina. "Lo que dijo el doctor es cierto?" pregunto Helga inquieta.

"Si todo lo que dijo es cierto. ¿Pero, a que tema en especial te refieres?" Preguntó la enfermera.

"Cuando el doctor dijo que mi papa sabe que Arnold es..." Helga pasó saliva lentamente "...mi novio."

"Oh claro que sí, tu papa y Arnold estuvieron juntos en tu habitación la noche del accidente... y el dio su autorización para que Arnold pudiera verte cuando él quisiera."

"Estamos hablando de la misma persona? Robert Pataki." Pregunto Helga sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Si tu papa es alto, canoso, con un gesto duro." Comento la enfermera.

"Si ese es Bob mi papa, pero como se enteró...oh más bien, quien le dijo que Arnold es mi novio!" Pregunto Helga levantando se ceja.

"Los paramédicos le informaron al doctor que tu novio Arnold te salvo tu vida. Que te saco del auto cuando se estaba quemando y mantuvo tu herida tapada para que no te desangraras. Incluso, Arnold vino hoy por la mañana muy temprano para estar contigo, él me dijo que estaba muy preocupado por ti. Yo nunca había mirado a un joven tan enamorado como Arnold, eres muy afortunada de tener a un novio como él."

Helga se quedo callada pensando en lo que había sucedido. _Oh criminal, Arnold me salvo la vida, ¡mi cabeza de balón me rescato del accidente! ¿Como fue que él estaba ahí para ayudarme? Y que abra pensada para ayudarme como lo hizo, será que el...me ama. Tal vez no esta enojado conmigo por lo que le dije el sábado. ¿Pero porque los paramédicos pensaron que Arnold era mi novio...será por lo que escucharon o vieron?_ Pensaba Helga.

Después que Helga comiera la enfermera miro la oportunidad de entregarle el encargo que Arnold le había dado. "Esto es tuyo Helga...Arnold me lo dio para que te lo entregara."

"Criminal!" exclamo Helga con pánico. "Arnold tenía mi diario!?"

"Si, mire que lo tenia es sus manos toda la mañana que estuvo contigo."

"Arnold tenia mi diario en sus manos!" volvió a comentar Helga con su rostro alarmado.

"¿Si, porque no querías que lo tuviera?" pregunto la enfermera.

"Nadie podía ver mi diario a menos que yo estuviera muerta y que los gusanos se hayan comido mi cuerpo completo!" Exclamo Helga molesta.

"A veces las cosas pasan por algo." Dijo la enfermera inyectando un medicamento en el suero de Helga.

"Que me estás dando?" preguntó Helga.

"La medicina que el doctor receto para ti, también tiene un tranquilizante, te digo por si empiezas a sentir sueño."

"Quien le dio mi diario a Arnold!? ¿¡Porque lo tenía el!?" pregunto Helga inquieta.

"No se como el diario fue a dar en sus manos Helga, pero él tenía tu maleta...quizás el diario estaba ahí, no sé. Pero tranquilízate, no es bueno que te exaltes mucho, tu corazón todavía se está recuperando."

"Pero yo necesito respuestas ahora!" exigió Helga cerrando y abriendo sus ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo suelto.

"Ya veo que la medicina está tomando efecto, relájate Helga y ya no pienses en tu diario. Arnold cuido muy bien de tu diario cuando lo tuvo...es más, el me pidió una pluma prestada, quizás te dejo algo escrito en tu diario." Comento la enfermera mirando como Helga se soltaba cada vez más y más.

"Arrr-nold me, dejo...algo, escrito?" pregunto Helga con su voz suave.

"Creo que sí, pero descansa Helga...lo bueno es que te estas recuperando."

Helga abrió el diario sintiendo los brazos pesados, ojeando las hojas para llegar hasta el último poema que había escrito, cuando encontró una escritura larga en la letra de Arnold, pero antes de poder leerla Helga cerro sus ojos y con un respiro profundo se quedó dormida.

La enfermera le llamo a Bob y le informo que Helga estaba consciente y mejorando. Se acordó de llamarle a Arnold y busco el papelito con su numero de teléfono y no lo encontró. "No puede ser que haya perdido su número, pobre Arnold y el quería saber el bienestar de su novia, ahora tendrá que esperar hasta que alguien le diga o hasta que venga nuevamente a verla."

Al siguiente día en la escuela Arnold caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, cuando Andrés se le atravesó. "Arnold necesito hablar contigo." Arnold le dio la vuelta y siguió caminando serio ignorándolo. "Arnold esto es serio necesito hablar contigo!" le volvió a decir Andrés caminando a lado de él.

"No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme." Le contesto Arnold sin dirigirle la mirada.

"Esto te va a interesar, es sobre Helga. Ayer fui a verla al hospital y..." Arnold agarro a Andrés de su camiseta y lo aventó contra los casilleros.

"Quien te dijo que podías verla!" le reclamo Arnold furioso sin quitarle las manos de encima.

"Ayer fui con Phoebe al hospital y la miré...me puedes soltar o tenemos que pelearnos otra vez!" le dijo Andrés con su mirada molesta. Algunos estudiantes se juntaron alrededor pensando que ellos se pelearían.

Arnold cerro los ojos pensando en Helga y lo soltó. "Ahora dime que me tienes que decir sobre Helga?"

"Mira, que tal si nos vemos después de escuela en el gimnasio y te diré todo." Sugirió Andrés arreglándose su camiseta jalada.

"Y si decido en no ir?" comento Arnold serio con su mirada dudosa sobre él.

"Eso es tu decisión, tu dirás si quieres confiar en mí." Respondió Andrés serio y se alejó de ahí, dejando a Arnold pensativo.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Les adelante este capítulo si y Helga despertó...con la sorpresa que Arnold tenía su diario, que intenso para ella. También miramos como Helga le revelo a Andrés a quien realmente ama.**

 **Gracias por todo lo que an escrito sobre la historia, me da mucho gusto en saber que muchos la adoran o odian algunos personajes pero sienten algo...eso es bueno. Quiere decir, que lo que escribo cobra vida en sus mentes lo suficiente para desenvolver todo tipo de sentimientos en ustedes los veo para la otra...**

 **Todos los poemas que escribo en los capítulos son escritos por mi, especialmente para esta historia, gracias. ️️️️**

 **Les dije que se agarraran para lo que venía y que Diciembre iba a ser un mes muy, interesante para la historia. ️️️ Hasta la próxima!**


	50. Chapter 50 EL poema de Arnold

Helga abrió sus ojos al siguiente día encontrando el diario rosado a lado de su cama sobre una silla. De inmediato se acordó de la escritura que miro en la letra de Arnold, sintiendo una fría sensación en su estómago.

"¿Cielos que me abra dejado Arnold escrito? Tal vez me dejo mil razones por la cual está decepcionado de mí y solamente me salvo la vida por ser Arnold el humanitario servidor con todos. Tengo miedo de tan solo agarrar mi diario." Decía Helga mientras se apretaba sus manos sudadas imaginándose como Arnold tomo el tiempo para abrir su diario y escribirle algo. "Criminal el tuvo mi diario toda la mañana, eso fue lo que me dijo la enfermera...entonces, eso quiere decir que... el, leyó mis poemas! ¡Como pudo leer mis poemas ese cabeza de balón! ¡Quien le dio el permiso para hacerlo! ¡Con que derecho se sintió para ojear lo más secreto de mí!" Helga dirigió sus ojos al diario rosado nuevamente, respirando profundamente. "Tranquila Helga, tú puedes hacerlo, ¡solamente es un libro rosado! Y la escritura de Arnold de seguro no tiene significado, tal vez no dejo más que garabatos para leer..." Helga cruzo sus brazos con su semblante serio, apretando sus labios hacia un lado. "Diablos! ¡Que estoy diciendo! Arnold dejo algo escrito en mi diario! ¡Me voy a morir!" Clamo Helga con sus manos sobre su cabeza estresada por el pensamiento.

Volvió a respirar profundo y agarro el diario finalmente. Lo puso sobre sus piernas e inclino la cama para acomodarse lo más que ella pudiera para lo que iba a leer. Abrió el diario lentamente, sus manos no paraban de temblar con cada hoja que pasaba, llego finalmente en donde aparecía la letra de Arnold y empezó a leer.

~ _Mi vida inicio con la perdida de mi querer,_

 _dejando un vacío en el ayer._

 _Mientras yo buscaba en la oscuridad de mi casa, esa pequeña luz de la esperanza._

 _Mis días de diluvio pararon de ser,_

 _cuando compartí mi paraguas con tu dulce tan solo un niño llego un milagro a mi vida, un angelito de moño rosado que me conquistaría._

 _No había día que no me atormentara tu amor, con burlas y sonrisas por mí atención._

 _Yo no comprendía el resultado de tu interés,_

 _aunque día a día me llenabas de tu querer._

 _Cada vez que la soledad llegaba a mí,_

 _tú estabas ahí para hacerme sonreír._

 _Los inofensivos apodos que me decías,_

 _cabeza de balón, Arnoldo, me cautivaban todos los días._

 _Cuantas veces me deje beber de tu calor,_

 _tus labios convirtiéndose en mi adición._

 _Tus besos me llenaban de tu dulce sabor,_

 _calentando mi ser de tu impulsiva pasión._

 _Todo este tiempo lo acepto con devoción,_

 _tus besos son los únicos que he probado mi amor._

 _Te amo Helga siempre te amare,_

 _No importa en donde este, Oh cuantos años nos dejen de ver._

 _Tus ojos, tu sonrisa,_

 _Tu dulce voz que me ilumina._

 _Todo sobre ti es mi adoración mi vida._

 _Eres mi más grande tesoro Helga que siempre amare. Recuerda mis palabras e ilumina tu amanecer. No caminas descalza, te aseguro corazón. Ya que mi amor por ti protege, tus pasos mi amor._

 _Mi corazón siempre será tuyo_

 _Arnold Philip Shortman.~_

Helga miro la firma de Arnold al final del poema, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas, sintiendo su corazón caliente por él. "Arnold, me ama...el realmente me ama...a pesar de todo lo que le dije...el me sigue amando. ¡Oh por todos los cielos! Arnold mi cabeza de balón, el rey de mi corazón, la razón por la cual mi corazón late con devoción, me ama y me dijo que soy su más grande tesoro y contestando mi poema! ¡Criminal, Arnold!" Suspiraba Helga.

En la escuela Arnold no dejaba de pensar en lo que Andrés le había dicho, que había mirada a Helga en el hospital. Las horas pasaban lentamente para el, sabiendo que se tendría que encontrar con Andrés después de clases. El pensamiento de lo que Andrés le había dicho no lo dejaba concentrarse en la clase. Mas de lo que tenía Andrés que decirle, lo que realmente trastornaba a Arnold era la imagen de Andrés visitando a Helga en el estado en la que ella estaba. Su mente no dejaba de recordarle como Andrés pudo a ver estado en el cuarto con Helga, mientras ella estaba inconsciente. "Que le habrá dicho ese mendigo a mi Helga?" se preguntaba Arnold una y otra vez. Después que toco la última campana del día, Arnold se le acerco a Gerald en los casilleros.

"Gerald, sabias que Phoebe llevo a Andrés a ver a Helga?" le pregunto Arnold serio.

"¿No hermano, no sabía...porque lo dices?"

Arnold respiro profundo intentando en tranquilizarse "Andrés me dijo hoy por la mañana que Phoebe y el habían ido a ver a Helga al hospital y que tenía algo que decirme sobre eso."

"Perdón hermano, pero Phoebe no me dijo nada sobre eso."

Arnold paso su mano por su pelo estresado "Porque dejo Phoebe que Andrés viera a Helga!?"

"No se Arnold, cálmate. Yo sé que, si Phoebe dejó que Andrés miraba a Helga, fue con las mejores intenciones."

"No me hables sobre mejores intenciones Gerald! ¡Mi Helga esta inconsciente en el hospital luchando por su vida y Phoebe dejo que Andrés la mirara así!"

"Mira hermano, no pienses en lo peor, de seguro Phoebe pensó que sería bueno que Helga recibiera visita de amistades pero, yo hablare con mi chica y...me encargare de esto." Sugirió Gerald intentando en tranquilizar a su amigo. "Que más te dijo aquel guey?"

"Que...quería hablar conmigo después de escuela en el gimnasio."

"Y hablaras con el!?" le pregunto Gerald alarmado.

"Si, tengo que saber que tiene que decirme sobre Helga. No me queda otra alternativa más que escuchar lo que tenga que decir."

"Está bien Arnold, pero ten cuidado hermano, ya sabes cómo te pones cuando te topas con él." Le comento Gerald serio.

"No estoy pensando sobre eso Gerald, solamente quiere saber que tiene él que decirme. Dile al entrenador que no podre presentarme para la práctica..."

"Y el partido de hoy viejo!? Recuerda que tenemos ese último partido estatal por la noche, no me vallas a quedar mal y que no te presentes!"

"Ahí estaré Gerald, si no alcanzo en llegar para la práctica los encontrare en la subido del autobús...confía en mi, ahí estaré para este último partido."

"Genial viejo, entonces vas a ver a Andrés ahorita?" pregunto Gerald.

"Si, te veo más tarde."

"Hecho hermano." Los dos hicieron su salido de mejor amigos y caminaron en diferentes direcciones.

Afuera de la escuela en el gimnasio, Arnold esperaba a Andrés impacientemente.

De pronto llego Andrés acercándose a Arnold "Por un momento pensé que no vendrías."

"Dime rápido lo que tienes que decirme." Dijo Arnold serio acercándose a él.

"Helga es, una muy buena amiga y...me gusta mucho..."

"Esa es la peor manera de iniciar una conversación conmigo!" le reclamo Arnold furioso.

"A lo que voy es, me preocupé mucho cuando supe que ella estaba en el hospital y tuve que ir a verla y saber que estaba bien..." Añadió Andrés.

"Helga no te necesita en el hospital!" le reclamó Arnold.

"A mí no me interesa que es lo que tú piensas Arnold! ¡Ella es mi amiga y tenía que verla!"

"TENIAS QUE VERLA! ¡SU CONDICION ES CRITA! ¿¡QUE DIABLOS HACÍAS CON ELLA!?" Le gritó Arnold enfadado.

"Tu que sabes de Helga, Arnold! ¡Tenías que espiarla a ella y a mí como si ella fuera tu propiedad! ¡Estas mal de la cabeza!" le reclamo Andrés con sus cejas arqueadas.

"Yo estaba intentando en cuidarla de ti, de tus acciones contra ella para que no..."Arnold miro hacia abajo con su mirada triste "Para que no...me la robaras, pero al final ella se quedó contigo."

"De que estás hablando?" pregunto Andrés confundido.

"No te hagas el torpe, sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando...tu te atreviste en...besarla." dijo Arnold con su voz decaída.

"Besarla? Yo no bese a Helga." Dijo Andrés confundido.

"Como que no la besaste, yo te mire en la plaza afuera del cine cuando tú te acercaste a ella y..."

"Yo quería besarla, pero Helga me dijo...que ella, amaba a alguien más. En ese momento me detuve y no la bese. Ahí fue cuando tu llegaste y me tumbaste al suelo sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros. ¡Idiota!" Comento Andrés decepcionado por el recuerdo.

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron dando un paso hacia atrás. _Andrés no beso a Helga. ¡Por todos los cielos Helga no se dejó besar por el! Y yo fui un verdadero..._ "Realmente soy un idiota!" murmuro Arnold en derrota. "Y ahora Helga me odia. En realidad, lo perdí todo, ella preferirá en ser tu amiga a de que, volverme a ver."

"Yo no diría eso Arnold, aunque en realidad si lo mereces. Pero lo que tu hiciste por ella, en salvarle la vida fue increíble. Realmente fuiste un héroe y...ella te necesita."

"Porque dices que me necesita?" Preguntó Arnold con tristeza.

"La noche que tú nos, interpusiste. Ella corrió al parque en lágrimas."

"No me digas que la seguiste!" comento Arnold levantando su mirada en furia.

"Si, la seguí." Respondió Andrés.

"No podías dejarla sola ni un minuto!" exclamo Arnold.

"¡No podía dejarla sola, no quería que se volviera a perder como aquella vez que la encontré en el barrio peligroso, por poquito y la saltaban si no la hubiera encontrado!"

El semblante de Arnold cambio por completo. "Agradezco lo que hiciste por ella en aquel día." Comento Arnold.

"Como decía..."Explico Andrés "Helga estaba destrozada, yo intente en tranquilizarla, pero ella no tenía consuelo. Lo único que me seguía diciendo era, como tú fuiste capaz de contratar a alguien para que la espiara. Hasta un cierto momento se miraba que solamente lloraba por ti." Arnold cerro sus ojos intentando en contener el sentimiento que sentía por dentro de imaginarse a Helga en lágrimas por él. "Mira Arnold, no me agradas y talvez sea porque siempre estuviste en medio entre yo y los sentimientos de Helga. Pero, puedo ver que eres una buena persona y aunque me duela en aceptar, Helga no me quiere a mí, no como novio. Cuando mire a Helga en el hospital ayer ella estaba inconsciente, le agarre su mano hablándole, esperando que ella abriera sus ojos y que se mirara feliz en verme, sin embargo, no paso eso. Helga se movió un poco y estando aun inconsciente me dijo algo..."

"Helga te hablo! ¿¡Que te dijo!?" pregunto Arnold ansioso por saber.

Andrés se mordía el labio con una mirada desanimada, no queriendo decir las palabras "Ella dijo...Arnold te amo."

Gerald se acercó a Andrés con su boca abierta diciendo "Por un momento pensé que los encontraría dándose trancazos, pero veo que ay mucho amor en el aire." Andrés movió su cabeza a los lados negando el comentario de Gerald.

Arnold soltó un respiro de alivio con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro "Gracias Andrés por tu honestidad! ¡Retiro todo lo malo que dije de ti y perdona por haberte pegado, jamás volverá a pasar!"

"Creo que Helga esta despierta, ella te necesita Arnold. Pero te advierto, espero que la trates como se merece, porque ella es muy especial."

Gerald miro como Arnold se alejó corriendo. "A DONDE VAS VIEJO!" Le grito.

"AL HOSPITAL! ¡QUE TE CUENTE ANDRÉS!" Le respondió Arnold desde lejos.

"Arnold realmente quiere a Helga." Comento Andrés.

"No tienes idea..." Contestó Gerald. "Ahora dime, que tanto le dijiste a Arnold?"

Arnold se apresuró para alcanzar los camiones y llegar al hospital lo antes posible.

En el hospital Helga leía el poema de Arnold una y otra vez. De repente entro Bob a su cuarto.

"Es bueno en verte despierta Helga." Dijo Bob con un gesto de culpabilidad.

"Es bueno en estar con vida Bob." Respondió Helga.

Hubo un minuto de silencio incómodo entre los dos.

"Y...que has hecho en estos días Bob, feliz de no tenerme en casa."

"Como puedes creer eso Helga. Todo está situación me a puesto a pensar sobre muchas cosas y...quiero que tú sepas que are todo lo posible para ser, un mejor padre para ti. El accidente no debió de haber pasado...todo es mi culpa."

"Tu no estabas tomado manejando Bob." Agregó Helga.

"Puede de que no, pero yo lo provoqué."

"Miriam me dijo que te fuiste de la casa." Comento Helga sería.

"Lo hice, pero ya volví. Y...ya no me volveré a ir de esa manera." Comento Bob.

"Eso es bueno Bob...que lástima que tuve que pasar por un accidente y casi perder mi vida para que tu te dieras cuenta de tus errores." Helga miraba a su papá serio con su vista hacia el suelo, lamentándose la situación en la que su familia estaba. "Cómo está Miriam?"

"Este...ella está, bien." Dijo Bob no queriendo decir.

Helga miro a su papá extraño "Esta bien...porque parece como que me estás mintiendo."

"Miriam fue dada de alta al día siguiente después del accidente, pero, fue arrestada por haber manejado borracha y haber puesto tu vida en riesgo. Contrate a un abogado y la dejaran ir después que cumpla un programa de rehabilitación y clases de cómo ser un mejor padre."

"Tú también necesitas clases para ser un mejor padre Bob." Sugirió Helga cruzando sus brazos.

"El juez quiere que también yo las tome." Comento Bob rascándose la cabeza del estrés.

"Entonces cuando podré ver a Miriam?" Pregunto Helga.

"Hasta después que termine con la rehabilitación y sus clases, quizás dentro de cuatro meses, no se todavía. El juez lo decidirá más adelante."

La enfermera entró al cuarto y cheque la presión de Helga. "Tu novio está en la sala de espera Helga."

El rostro de Helga enrojeció. "ugh...cómo?"

La enfermera sonrió " Cuando termine tu papá con la visita podrá entrar tu novio." La enfermera le cerró un ojo y se salió dejando a Helga congelada en la cama sin saber cómo mirar a su padre.

"Arnulfo es un buen chicho." Dijo Bob rompiendo el silencio.

"Arnold, Bob. Pero él no es mi..."

"No seas mala con el pobre muchacho, parece que él se preocupa mucho por ti, y...me dijo que, te quería. Déjame decirte algo, no es fácil que un muchacho le diga eso al padre de su novia, le doy crédito por eso."

Helga pasó sus manos por su rostro en vergüenza "Quien te dijo que él era mi...novio?" Preguntó Helga tímidamente.

"El doctor me dijo, y me comentó como Arnold salvo tu vida..." Bob se quedó pensativo "Me retiro Olga..."

"Helga, Bob!"

"Si Helga, tengo mucho que hacer y estoy cansado... "

"Me podrías traer ropa y mi celular Bob cuando regreses."

"Tú teléfono se quemó, te compraré otro y lo traeré para la próxima...te dejo con Alfredo."

Helga rodó sus ojos mirando como su papá se retiró del cuarto. La enfermera entró a la habitación con agua para que ella tomara "Como te sientes Helga?"

"Me duele un poco la cabeza."

"Le dire al doctor, quieres que deje pasar a Arnold o necesitas unos minutos?"

"Puedes dejarlo pasar." Dijo Helga sintiendo una inquietud entre sus dientes. "Y Samy?"

"Si Helga."

"Gracias por todo atenderme en estos días y por haber guardado mi diario."

La enfermera sonrió dulcemente. "Fue un placer Helga, ahora que tiene la bendición de estar con vida, disfrútala con las personas que más amas."

Al minuto Arnold entró al cuarto mirando directamente los ojos azules de Helga, reluciendo en él.

"Helga por Dios está despierta!" Exclamó Arnold con alegría corriendo a donde estaba ella y abrazándola fuertemente.

"Con calma Romero necesito respirar, que me quieres desmayar otra vez con tus apretones."

Arnold soltó a Helga con un semblante de plena felicidad. "Helga, esto es un milagro en verte despierta y hablando..." Arnold le agarró la mano acercándola a su mejilla. "Por un momento pensé que jamás despertarías...todo lo miraba perdido, no quería imaginarme lo peor pero...en tan solo verte como te encontré, ensangrentada sin poder respirar bien...oh Helga!" Arnold la volvió abrazar respirando su dulce aroma de pelo. "Te amo Helga! ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón!"

Helga POVLos ojos de Arnold se llenaron de alegría con lágrimas de emoción. Mi cabeza de balón me abraza besando mi mano, diciéndome una y otra vez que tanto me amaba. Mi corazón se agito intensamente, el calor de sus abrazos incendio mi cuerpo, no podía con la conmoción de mi amor. "Te amo Helga! ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón!" Me declaraba Arnold. No pude más y agarrando sus mejillas apreté mis labios en él. *

Arnold POVHelga me agarró desprevenido, jalando mis labios a los de ella. Su beso dominó todas mis energías, calentándome lentamente con su dominante pasión. Helga me jalaba más hacia ella, pasando sus manos por mi pelo, hirviendo mi sangre con su calor. "Ohhh Helga..." Le murmure entre besos sin poder dejar sus labios. Quería sujetarme fuertemente de ella y apretarla en mi cuerpo, pero no quería lastimarla. Sin embargo, ella me seguía jalando, sin dejarme respirar ahogándome en su pasión. Podía sentir su impulsiva calor, sin límites, sin nada que la detuviera...como cuando me beso en FTi, pero esta vez estaba listo para corresponder sus labios y esta vez, no la detendría. *

La enfermera entró al cuarto encontrando a Helga besando a Arnold intensamente. Ella tosió un poco, alarmando a los enamorados.

"Perdón chicos, pero es ahora de darle la medicina a la señorita Pataki." Comento la enfermera con una sonrisa por encontrarlos así.

De inmediato Helga soltó a Arnold, acomodándose bien sobre la cama. Arnold dio unos pasos atrás con sus mejillas rosadas y se sentó pasmado por lo que había sucedido.

"Pudiste haber tocado." Le Comento Helga a la enfermera.

"Toque Helga, pero nadie contestó, perdón, pero tuve que entrar. Solamente checare tu presión y te daré tu médica para el dolor de cabeza. ¿Todavía te duele verdad?"

"Ugh...si." Respondió Helga apenada sin poder voltear a ver a Arnold.

"Pues tu presión está muy bien y tu ritmo cardiaco está un poco elevado, pero creo que eso es normal considerando..."

"No tiene que decirlo." Comento Helga levantando una ceja a la enfermera.

"Si.." la enfermara sonrió "entiendo, te inyectaré la medicina en tu suero, regresaré más al rato con tu comida Helga. Quiero prevenirte que, tal vez la medicina te de sueño."

La enfermera se salió del cuarto dándole privacidad a los rubios. Helga y Arnold estaban callados pensando en lo que había pasado. Arnold se levantó y acerco la silla hacia la cama de Helga.

"Helga...yo no esperaba que me besaras de esa manera" Arnold se enrojeció poniendo su mano atrás de su cuello "y no se porque pasó pero...me encantó. Llevaba semanas deseando tus labios, yo no podía besarte por la promesa que te hice..." Arnold agarró la mano de Helga, mientras ella seguía con su mirada baja. "Pero tus labios encontraron los míos amor, eso...quiere decir que..."

"Primero dime algo Arnold." Dijo Helga con un semblante apenado. "Porque todos incluyendo mi padre piensan que eres mi novio?"

Arnold paso su mano por su pelo recordando aquel frío día"Cuando los paramédicos llegaron yo estaba temblando del miedo que sentía en perderte, intentaba en mantenerte caliente y parar tu sangrado pero, tu seguías perdiendo mas color en tu piel, estabas demasiado pálida...por un momento pensé que te estabas muriendo en mis brazos y yo sin poder hacer nada al respecto...fue una verdadera pesadilla."

Helga puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Arnold "Ya no pienses en eso cabeza de balón, estoy bien y...todo gracias a ti, ya no te tortures con esos recuerdos."

"Es imposible en no pensar en las horrendas imagines en cómo te encontré Helga."

"Como fue que me encontraste?" pregunto Helga con su voz suave.

"Estaba jugando básquetbol con Gerald cuando escuche el ruido de un choque, en ese momento pensé en ti y me apresure para llegar al lugar de donde yo pensé que el ruido había venido. No se como fue pero te encontré...el carro estaba volteado con humo saliendo por todos lados. La calle estaba completamente sola ni siguiera pasaban carros. Reconocí el carro de tu mama y corrí al lado del pasajero y...estabas..." Arnold puso sus manos sobre sus ojos intentando en detener las lágrimas. "Estabas sangrando y...desmayada...intente en sacarte del carro pero estabas atorada con el cinturón, por un momento pensé que el auto explotaría...tu me decías que me fuera pero no podía, como podía yo dejar al amor de mi vida atrapada en un auto en llamas!"

"No vallas a llorar en frente de mi Arnold, no aguantaría."

"Perdón Helga, es que... fue horrendo." Dijo Arnold limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Me acuerdo de pedazos del accidente como si fuera un rompecabezas." Dijo Helga con tristeza.

"Gerald me paso su navaja y así fue como te pude liberar del cinturón. Cuando llegaron los paramédicos...todo paso tan rápido y ellos te subieron a la camilla, podía escuchar cómo se decían entre ellos que tenias el pulso muy débil y que te estaban perdiendo! Mis manos no paraban de temblar, sentía todo mi cuerpo frio, mi camiseta estaba llena de tu sangre con tu relicario manchado."

"Tenias mi relicario puesto ese día?"

"Claro que si Helga, nunca me lo quito, mira." Arnold saco el relicario de debajo de su camiseta enseñándoselo a Helga. "Ya lo limpié quedo como nuevo." Añadió Arnold.

"Cambiaste mi foto Arnoldo."

Arnold se chapeo "Honestamente no quería ver mi foto, prefiero ver la tuya."

"Y que paso cuando llegaron los paramédicos?" pregunto Helga.

"Oh si, después que te subieron a la ambulancia uno de ellos pregunto que si yo era un familiar tuyo. Gerald se metió y dijo que era tu novio." Helga rodo sus ojos "Si Helga, Gerald fue el de la idea...ahí fue cuando el paramédico me dio tu maleta y me la traje para acá."

"Mi diario estaba adentro de la maleta verdad?"

"No se Helga, yo encontré tu diario tirado debajo de tu cama, quizás se cayó."

"Leíste mi diario verdad!?" pregunto Helga alarmada.

"Si...y escribes hermoso Helga, todos tus poemas tu expresión de escribir es maravillosa no podía parar de leer tus poemas. Espero que no te haya molestado en saber que lo leí."

"Si me enfade cuando supe que habías tenido mi diario toda la mañana, pero...si alguien tenia que leer mi diario algún día, tenías que ser tú, y después de como sufriste en verme atrapada en el auto con llamas, no puedo enojarme contigo por a ver leído mis poemas." Arnold le sonrió suavemente. "Pero todavía no me has dicho, como se enteró mi papa que tú eras mi, novio?"

"Los paramédicos le dijeron al doctor como salve tu vida y el Doctor le dijo a tu papa enfrente de todos cuando estábamos en la sala de espera. Puedes imaginarte mi cara cuando el doctor pregunto. "Quien es el novio de Helga Pataki? Gerald de inmediato respondió, él es...y así fue como tu papa y todos se enteraron. Después que el doctor se fue yo intente en explicarle a tu papa que había sido un mal entendido pero antes que pudiera decir algo el me...abrazo agradeciéndome todo lo que había hecho por ti."

"BOB TE ABRAZO!?" Pregunto Helga pasmada.

"Si Helga...el me abrazo y la verdad es, que pudimos tener una buena conversación y...me dijo muchas cosas sobre...bueno, sobre ti. Había tanto que no sabía de ti...pero después de ese día, lo comprendí todo."

"¡Pero que te dijo, dime todo!" comento Helga ansiosa por saber.

"Te lo diré el día que seas mi novia oficialmente." Dijo Arnold con su sonrisa coqueta.

"Pero soy tu novia aquí Arnoldo."

"Oh sí." Arnold acerco su rostro al de Helga y con sus ojos verdes mirándola fijamente dijo "Helga, quieres ser mi..." Helga puso su dedo sobre los labios de Arnold.

"Está bien Romeo, ganaste después me puedes decir." Comento Helga con una sonrisa apenada. "Creo que la medicina que me inyecto la enfermera me esta...dando sueño." Dijo Helga bostezando.

"Tal vez si, tu medicamente esta fuerte...mejor descansa Helga, ya no te existes tanto. Como quiera tengo que irme, solamente vine para...verte, tenia que ver tus hermosos ojos azules despiertos."

Helga volvió a bostezar reclinando su cabeza sobre la almuada " Que bueno que viniste cabeza de balón...mire tu, poema, y awwwwwww..."Helga bostezo llenando sus ojos en lagrimas de sueño "mire tu poema y...reviviste mi corazón..." Helga abría y cerraba los ojos intentando en hablar "Eres mi, Ángel guardián, mi Romeo...todas tus, palabras se quedaron, tatuadas en mi corazón...te, a-mo." Dijo Helga al final cerrando sus ojos, quedándose profundamente dormida.

Arnold suspiro mirando a su hermosa Helga tranquila, con una sonrisa suave de satisfacción en su rostro. Se acerco a ella y le susurro en su oído "Eres mi princesa amor, te amo." Pego sus labios a los de ella y la beso dulcemente.

Su celular timbro anunciando un texto de Gerald.

-En donde estas viejo, el entrenador esta que ladra del coraje por no haberte presentado en la práctica – Gerald.

-Dile que llagare en unos minutos veré si puedo tomar un taxi desde el hospital- Arnold.

Arnold salió del hospital y tomo un taxi, muy apenas llegó para cambiarse en los vestidores. Se apresuró y corrió al autobús con su uniforme de básquetbol. Todos los del equipo estaban sentados en el autobús esperándolo, el entrenador estaba parado a lado del camión mirando su reloj desesperado.

"Ya llegué entrenador!" dijo Arnold subiéndose al autobús.

"¡Me matas Shortman, este es el campeonato estatal y llegas a estas horas! Vámonos!" le dijo el entrenador al chofer del camión.

"Todo bien hermano?" pregunto Gerald.

"Si Gerald, mi Helga me ama." Dijo Arnold con una enorme sonrisa.

"En ese caso espero que pongas toda tu atención en el juego, porque tenemos que ganar."

"Con el ánimo que traigo Gerald, no abra nada que me detenga." Dijo Arnold con plena felicidad en su rostro.

El partido fue difícil, ya casi para terminar el juego Raúl le robo el balón al equipo contrario y se lo aventó a Gerald, después de a ver esquivado a un chavo, Gerald le pasó el balón a Arnold unos segundo antes que el partido se terminara. "No tienes nada!" le dijo un chavo a Arnold en su cara. Arnold boto la pelota por entre las piernas de chavo y brinco alto en el aire metiendo el último punto ganador. Todo el equipo festejo de emoción.

Esa noche después del partido Arnold, Gerald, Raúl, Josh y el resto del equipo levantaron el trofeo festejando su victoria. "Este fue un buen día Arnold" dijo Gerald.

"Desde que mire los ojos de Helga, ya me sentía triunfador." Contesto Arnold con un brillo en sus ojos.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Como les pareció, los labios de Helga encontraron los de Arnold. Siiiiiii!**

 **Y qué tal el poema de Arnold?**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia.**

 **Recuerden que me pueden seguir también en Wattpad. Instagram, tumblr y Facebook como Samypama.**


	51. Chapter 51 Mensajes de amor

Los días fueron pasando, el doctor había recomendado que Helga estuviera unos días más en observación antes de darla de alta. Durante ese tiempo, Phoebe hablo con los maestros de Helga para que ella recibiera su tarea y trabajos en el hospital, así ella no se atrasaría en sus materias. Arnold visitaba a Helga a menudo ya que la temporada de basketball había terminado. El le llevaba trabajos de las dos clases que compartían. Incluso le pasaba las notas a Helga y estudiaban juntos en ocasiones. En ese tiempo que Arnold compartía con Helga platicaban como si fueran dos buenos amigos burlándose y riéndose de los chistes y bromas que hacia ella. También hablaban sobre todas las travesuras que Helga le hacia a Arnold cuando eran niños, y como ella lo vigilaba todo el tiempo.

"Helga, tenías que explotar conmigo porque te vigilaba a ti y a Andrés, cuando tú me vigilabas hasta en mi cuarto cuando me cambiaba. ¿Como esta eso?" Comento Arnold con su mirada seria hacia Helga.

"Yo soy diferente Arnoldo...aparte, te dije que confiaras en mi y obviamente no lo hiciste...pero, ya no vamos a hablar sobre eso." Dijo Helga cruzando sus brazos. "Eso quedo en el pasado cabeza de balón."

"Lo que tu digas Helga" dijo Arnold mientras barajeaba cartas de póker. Arnold reparto las cartas y empezaron a jugar barajas.

 _Oh cielos Arnold mi dulce angel, el tiene toda la razón no debí haberme enojado así con el, como me gustaría decirle lo arrepentida que estoy por haberlo hecho sufrir, porque será que a pesar que a pasado tanto entre los dos, no puedo ser libremente honesta con el, porque me sigo bloqueando mis sentimientos, a que le temo si sé que el corazón de Arnold es mío y yo de él._

"Helga...Helga..." Le hablaba Arnold.

"Que pasa cabeza de balón estoy aquí!"

"Estabas distraída amor...en que pensabas?"

"Ennnnn...nada. Dame mis barajas porque tardas tanto en pasarlas!?"

"Helga, tus cartas están sobre tus piernas." Contesto Arnold con su gesto tranquilo.

"Oh si, ya sabia!" Dijo Helga agarrando sus cartas y acomodándolas.

Arnold miraba a Helga mientras pensaba. _La veo muy pensativo el día de hoy. Que estará pasando por su mente? Hay días que se ve muy risueña y bromista pero otros como hoy, está un poco callada y distraída. Será que está recapacitando sobre nuestra relación? Vamos Arnold, tu conoces a tu princesa...en que estará pensando. Tal vez piensa en Andrés...No, no lo creo. Aparte ella no lo a mirado todos estos días y no se a comunica con él por el celular, creo que no. Y si le pregunto si a hablado con él? No creo que se enoje conmigo por preguntarle. Cielos, se ve tan bella con su carita pensativa._

"Tengo una casa llena Arnoldo, ahora si puedes llorar." Dijo Helga en burla carcajeándose.

 _Cómo extrañaba su risa y burlas, aunque se este burlando de mi...se ve divina._ Pensaba Arnold con sus ojos verdes puestos en Helga, con su sonrisa conquistadora hacia ella _._ "Pero yo tengo corazones, y de los buenos amor" dijo Arnold poniendo sus cartas sobre la cama.

"Como eres Arnoldo! Hasta en las barajas ganas...ggrrrrr." repelo Helga "Tienes que darme tu secreto para siempre ganar."

"Cuando seas mi novia te lo diré." Dijo Arnold con una sonrisa.

Helga rodo sus ojos "Eres tramposo cabeza de balón."

"Yo soy el tramposo, cuando tú me me espiabas hasta en mi cuarto desnudo desde los nueve años Helga!"

"Ya te dije porque estaba ahí en tu cuarto ese día Arnoldo!"

"Quizás, pero admítelo...te gusto verme sin ropa." Le dijo Arnold con una mirada seductora.

Helga se enrojeció "Hablaremos sobre eso después cabeza de balón!"

"Y que tal sobre que seas mi novia Helga?" pregunto Arnold acercándose a ella.

"Mejor baraja las cartas bien y pásame otras cinco. Que te ganaré esta vez." Comento Helga orgullosa. _Criminal porque no puedo ser su novia, cada vez que me mira con sus ojitos verdes dulces me congela. Porque no puedo ser abierta con él, que me pasa...será que estar en el hospital me tiene de nervios, ya me quiero ir_. "Oh mira, tengo diamantes y reyes, Romeo." Decía Helga cambiando el tema.

 _Helga está invadiendo mi pregunta, pero está bien no la presionaré, quizás en estar en el hospital la a puesto un poco inquieta, le daré el tiempo para que se recupere bien y se tranquilice. Aparte, yo se que ella me ama, y...eso es suficiente para mi. Ohh, pero como extraño sus labios, no me a vuelto a besar desde aquel día que me ahogo dulcemente en sus labios_. "Gane otra vez Helga, tengo un Royal flush."

"Gggggrrrr...no me mires así cabeza de balón, qué ...te gusta verme enojada?"

"Cuando tienes una carita como ahorita...si." Dijo Arnold sonriendo.

Helga respiro enervada por los gestos coquetos que le hacía Arnold "Harás algo este año para el show de talento?"

"No se Helga, quizás no haga nada...porque lo dices."

"Porque...aquella vez que cantaste cuando estábamos en la primaria lo hiciste muy bien."

"Te gusto como cante ese año?"

"Pues...si, solamente digo, es algo que, estaría bien si lo volvieras a a hacer."

"Me estabas viendo ese día verdad? Pensé que no habías ido a la presentación de talento ese año." Comento Arnold.

"Pues ya vez que estaba ahí."

"Hay Helga, como siempre mirándome y...tu sin decirme nada en aquel tiempo."

"Te lo confesé en FTi y no me querías creer Arnoldo!"

"Helga todo fue tan rápido, y yo estaba concentrado en llevar el video a las autoridades antes de la demolición. No tenía mi mente en...el amor. Pero te digo algo."

Helga levantó su ceja "Que cabezon?"

"Tu besó hizo que mi mente volará...me dejaste sin aliento y mareado, por eso te dije que me quería acostar."

"Entonces te gusto mi beso?" Pregunto Helga tímida.

Arnold le tocó la mejilla suavemente "Siempre me gustaron todos tus besos Helga, porque crees que me dejaba besar por ti."

"No se, yo pensaba que te forzaba."

"Me sorprendías si, pero forzar...yo diría que no. Aunque en ese momento no sabia como reaccionar ante tus besos pasionales, nunca me alejé de ti amor."

 _Oh por dios Arnold_. Pensó Helga con la mano suave de él sobre su mejilla. "Regresemos al juego Arnold, que estoy apunto de ganarte." Dijo Helga actuando como si no estuviera afectada por las dulces palabras de él.

Llego el día que Helga fue dada de alta en el hospital, entro a su cuarto mirando las paredes pintadas y un osito de peluche con una rosa rosada sobre su cama. Helga agarro el oso mirando una nota de Arnold.

- _Felicidades por estar de vuelta en tu hogar, espero que te haya gustado la remodelación de tu cuarto. Te dejo un osito para que te acompañe por las noches. A ver si te recuerda a mi ._ _Te amo, Arnold._

 _P.S. Llámame o mándame un mensaje por la noche -_

 _Mi Romeo, tan lindo como siempre_. Pensó Helga con el oso en sus brazos.

Bob entro al cuarto "Te gusto el color?"

"Realmente hiciste un buen trabajo escogiendo el color Bob, me fascino. Estoy asombrada."

"Que bueno, lo escogió Alfredo."

"Arnold lo escogió!?" Preguntó Helga asombrada.

"Si el fue, dijo que te gustaría y parece que estuvo en lo correcto, él me ayudo a pintar tu cuarto el otro día. También acomodamos tus cuadros."

"Arnold estuvo a qui! ¿¡En mi cuarto!?" pregunto Helga con sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

"Porque, hay algún problema con eso Helga?" pregunto Bob.

"Sabes si Arnold entre a mi armario!?"

"No creo, pero hubo ratos que yo estaba abajo haciendo unas llamadas mientras él estuvo solo pintando aquí arriba."

"No puede ser Bob como pudiste haber dejado a Arnold solo en mi cuarto!" se aceleró Helga.

"Mira yo no sé Olga, si tienes algún problema arréglatelas con él! Yo me voy a ver mi partido de football." Dijo Bob saliéndose del cuarto. Helga se quedo en su recamara pensando si Arnold abra abierto su armario y si miro su altar. _¿Criminal y si Arnold miro mi altar? ¡De seguro pensó que estaba loca por tener un altar de él!_ Pensaba Helga con nervios.

Mas tarde antes de dormir Helga decisión en mandarle un mensaje a Arnold y ver si acaso él decía algo sobre el altar.

-Ya miré mi cuarto- Helga

-Te gusto el color? - Arnold

-Si, le atinaste a mi color favorito-

-Pensé que te gustaría ️ mire el color y sabia que era para ti.-

-Quedó perfecto el cuarto, por un momento pensé que Bob lo había escogido-

-Tu papá quería comprar un azul para tu cuarto pero yo sabia que no te gustaría.-

-Azul que bueno que estabas ahí con él para quitarle esa idea.-

-Gracias por el oso de peluche y la rosa fue un bello regalo- Helga

-Me hubiera gustado haberte dado el oso en persona, pero quería que lo miraras cuando entraras a tu cuarto.- Arnold

-y porqué dices que el oso me recordará a ti - Helga

-Huele el oso ️- Arnold

Helga se quedo pensando. "A que se refiere Arnold con que huela el oso?" Helga oleo el osito y tenia el aroma de Arnold con su cologne. "El oso tiene el aroma de mi dulce Arnold y su perfume, como lo sabía que me encantaría. ¡Ese cabeza de balón me conoce demasiado!" dijo Helga con su ceja levantada.

-Ya lo olí...y? -

-No me engañas Helga, sabía que te gustaría -

-Esta bien pero no es lo máximo Arnoldo -

-Helga, para de oler el oso, espérate hasta que estés dormida en tu cama-

Helga tenia sus narices pegadas al oso "Criminal que me está viendo o que!?" se quejaba ella.

-Que tanto miraste en mi cuarto cuando estuviste aquí Arnoldo?-

-Solamente pinte amor, por qué? -

Helga se mordía las uñas mientras pensaba en como preguntarle.

-Estas seguro que solamente pintaste, no estabas de fisgón mirando mis cosas? -

-Como cuando te encontré agachada en mi armario buscando algo. -

-Yo tenia mis razones por estar en tu armario, cabeza de balón - Helga

-Yo conozco tus razones Helga -

-No las conoces, para de hablar, como si supieras todo sobre mi, porque no!-

-Oh si y que tal si te digo que estabas buscando ese día en mi armario. ️-

-Si le atinas a lo que estaba buscando te...-

-Te...? Que Helga? Que me darías? -

-Te daré...lo que quieras. Pero no le atinaras-

-Tu ya sabes que es lo que quiero de ti princesa -

Helga se chapeo "Cielos porque me martiria así!"

-Dime cabeza de balón, estoy esperando -

-Buscabas tu diario rosado Helga, el que me encontré cuando estábamos en el cuarto año-

"Ahhhhhh...como lo hace!" grito Helga con el celular en su mano.

Bob entro al cuarto apresurado "QUE PASO!? TODO BIEN!?"

"Si Bob no tienes porque entrar en mi cuarto con esa carota de espantado."

"Como gritaste!" respondió Bob alarmado.

"Estaba testeando con mi novi...digo, con Arnold" contesto Helga con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bob cerró la puerta rezongando y se fue de regreso a la sala a ver su partido.

-Helga? -

-Me caís de la patada cabezón-

-Tienes que darme mi diario de regreso -

-Cuando estés de regreso en mi recamara te lo daré -

que traérmelo a la escuela-

-No lo creo amor-

Helga respiro profundamente sintiéndose enervada por él.

-Vas a ver, un día me lo llevare de tu cuarto-

-Te estaré esperando princesa -

-Que quieres decir con eso cabezon?-

-Quiere decir que eres bienvenida a volverme a espiar o a escabullirte en mi cuarto Helga. -

-Eres un pervertido Arnoldo. -

-Yo un pervertido, jamás. Amenos que te vuelva a encontrar con paños menores en mi habitación como aquella ves, todavía tengo en mi mente esa dulce imagen. ️️️-

-Arnoldo Philip Shortman! Borra esa imagen de tu mente! -

\- no creo que pueda amor -

-Solamente tú me enfadas de esta manera Arnoldo-

-Mándame una foto de tu carita molesta. Me imagino que te vez bien linda con tus mejillas chapeadas -

-Párale con tus cositas cabeza de balón -

-Entonces, no miraste nada extraño en mi cuarto?-

-No, solamente mire mi camiseta roja sobre tu cajonera, ahí te la deje doblada-

-Que bueno que no te la llevaste, esa playera es mía-

-️ :)- Arnold

-Te tengo una sorpresa mañana Helga-

-Apoco si- Helga

-Solamente asegúrate en sentarte enfrente durante la presentación de talentos-

-Siempre si estarás en el show de talentos este año? - Helga

-quizás- Arnold

-solamente dime si o no-

-Ya verás- Arnold

-Como te gusta tenerme con el suspenso Arnold, esta bien, mañana estaré ahí-

-Si acaso tienes algo planeado espero que sea bueno- Helga

-Ya lo veras -

-Me siento nerviosa de ir a la escuela mañana –

-Porque?-

-No se, talvez tantos dias fuera de la escuela me...mal acostumbraron. –

-Y luego tengo esta cicatriz que todavía esta sanando-

-Pero tu cortada está por debajo de tu pelo, ni siquiera se ve-

-Como quiera no me puedo hacer mis dos coletas porque se vera-

-Pues no te agás coletos por ahora amor-

-Como quiera te ves divina con tu pelo suelto ️ -

-Tu lo dices porque me quieres cabeza de balón. -

-Lo digo porque es cierto Helga-

-Ya son casi las 11 descansa amor, mañana te espera un largo emocionante día-

-Tienes que decirme que aras para el show de talento Arnoldo!-

-Ya lo veras princesa-

-Te amo, duerme-

-Ahora si puedes seguir oliendo tu osito amor-

-Me caes de la patada Arnoldo!-

-Pero me amas princesa -

-Te diré mañana Romeo-

-Y porque no hoy?-

-Porque también yo te puedo dejar con suspenso cabezon-

-Helga me puedes mandar un beso de buenas noches ️️-

-Que chiflado eres cabeza de balón-

-:( - Arnold

-Esta bien no me pongas esa carita triste Romeo-

\- buenas noches Romeo-

\- Buenas noches mi Helga-

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Que opinan de este simpático capítulo de mensajes entre Arnold y Helga.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	52. Chapter 52 El verdadero triunfo

Al siguiente día Helga despertó abrazando su osito de peluche, recordándole al aroma de Arnold. Extendió su brazo alcanzando su celular, lo primero que vio fue un mensaje de Arnold.

 _-Buenos dias Helga, te veo en el autobús_ ️-

Helga se apresuro para estar lista y abrió su armario para ver qué se podía poner ese día. Mmmmm que me pondré hoy, algo cómodo, pero simpático. Pensaba Helga sacando una blusa y otra del armario. Al final termino poniéndose unos leggins negros, su blusa rosada larga ajustada a su figura con sus botines de tobillo alto marrones y su pelo suelto, con el listo rosado como diadema tapando su herida. "Lista" se dijo ella mientras salía de su casa.

Arnold estaba en su cuarto terminando de acomodar unas cosas en su mochila cuando recibió un mensaje de Gerald.

-Estas listo para la presentación de hoy viejo?-

-Si, cera genial Gerald. -

-Estas nervioso hermano?-

-No, y tú?- Arnold

-Estoy bien, tranquilo hermano.-

-En realidad estoy que me lleva la ya sabes que!- Gerald

-Todo saldrá bien Gerald-

-Espero hermano o toda la escuela se burlará de nosotros-

-Te preocupa tanto que se burlen de nosotros Gerald-

-Claro que si, a ti no?-

-Espera se me olvidaba con quien hablo, por supuesto que no te importa lo que piensan los demás- Gerald.

-Todo saldrá bien, será un éxito, ya lo veras-

-Oye Arnold te tengo una noticia-

-Que pasa Gerald-

-Phoebe se sentará conmigo hoy-

-Esta bien- Arnold

-Pero, creo que se sentará conmigo porque Helga se sentará contigo-

-estas seguro? -

\- no estas jugando conmigo- Arnold

-claro que no viejo-

-prepárate porque creo que muchas cosas buenas pasaran hoy-

\- Y ya era hora viejo, te lo mereces, ya estaba cansado de verte melancólico todo el tiempo- Gerald

Arnold leyó los últimos mensajes de Gerald y se apresuro para llegar a la parada del camion. El autobús pasaba primero por Helga y Phoebe y después por ellos.

"Ya calmate hermano se te ve lo nervioso." Comentó Gerald viendo a su mejor amigo inquieto.

"Me sudan las manos Gerald en tan solo pensar que Helga se sentara conmigo"

"Tranquilo viejo, es-pero que Helga se sienta contigo"

"Pero tu me dijiste que..."

"Yo supuse Arnold, porque Phoebe siempre se sienta con ella, pero ya veremos que pasara."

El camión llego a la parada. Gerald empujo a Arnold paraqué se subiera primero. Al subir Arnold, no podía ver a Helga de enfrente, se sentó en su asiento regular a lado de la ventana mientras Gerald paso rápido a lado de él y se sentó con Phoebe.

De pronto Arnold sintió que alguien se sentó a alado de él.

"Te puedes pasar a este lado cabeza de balón, yo prefiero estar a alado de la ventana." Sugirió Helga con su mochila en sus manos.

"Perdón Helga, déjame me muevo." Helga se levanto un poco esperando que Arnold se pasara al otro asiento cuando el chofer arranco el camión, causando que Helga se callera arriba de las piernas de Arnold, dejando caer su peso sobre las caderas de él. Al instante Arnold sujeto a Helga de la cintura con el temor que ella se lastimara con el arranque. Helga se enrojeció y volteo a ver a Arnold con su mirada inquieta. "Tenias que sujetarme de esa manera Arnoldo!"

"Hugh... si perdón Helga es que por un momento pensé que te ibas a caer o algo." Helga se levanto de las piernas de Arnold y se sentó a lado de la ventana.

Arnold sintió su boca seca mirando a Helga sentada a lado de él. "Teee vez sana." Comento todo apenado.

"Sana?" pregunto Helga.

"Digo, sana y bien...perdón, digo te vez muy bien, bonita y..."

"Ya Arnoldo, no te estreses. Quería hablar contigo hoy antes de escuela." Añadió Helga.

Arnold paso su mano por su pelo intentando en calmarse. "Querías hablar conmigo. ¿Sobre qué?" Preguntó el tímido.

"Todos estos dias que me fuiste a ver al hospital nunca, te agradecí apropiadamente por todo lo que hiciste por mi."

"Helga no tienes porque decir nada..." Helga lo abrazo fuertemente antes que el terminara de hablar.

"Verdaderamente eres mi ángel guardián Arnold" dijo Helga dándole un beso suave en su mejilla. "Y...quiero ser más abierta contigo sobre mis...seeeen-timientos...nunca debí, haberte gritado de esa manera en la plaza aquel día... te dije muchas cosas que, nunca debieron haber salido de mi boca, todo lo que te dije fue sin...pensarlo. Perdóname Arnold por...haber herido tus sentimientos."

Arnold le agarro la mano viendo a Helga con su mirada afligida. "Como tu dijiste Helga, todo quedo en el pasado, ya no quiero que pienses en eso..."

"¡Pero lo que te dije estuvo mal, todo!" Añadió Helga melancólica "Perdóname, tu eres todo lo contrario a lo que te dije...tu eres...eres...Criminal! porque no puedo soltar las palabras...grrrrrr..." Arnold le apretó la mano acomodándola sobre su pecho.

"Sientes mi corazón Helga?" le pregunto Arnold con su gesto tierna.

Helga levanto su mirada tímidamente, encontrando los ojos verdes de Arnold. "Si...tuuu...corazón late, con mucha fuerza." Dijo Helga agitada de aliento.

"Yo se que sientes por mi Helga...y te entiendo completamente. No tienes que explicarme que paso ese día, yo también falle...y te prometo que no volveré a romper tu confianza de esa manera." le aseguro Arnold.

"Y...yo te prometo Arnold, que jamás te volveré a hablar de un modo tan grosero, tu eres, mi príncipe amado." Arnold miro los ojos húmedos sinceros de Helga y le dio un beso sobre su frente.

"Todo estará bien Helga...ya lo veras."

"Si, tengo un presentimiento que hoy será el primer día de algo muy especial." Comento Helga con su manos tomadas por Arnold "Y también quería decirte algo sobre...Andrés."

"Tenemos que hablar sobre él Helga?" le pregunto Arnold fastidiado por escuchar su nombre.

"Phoebe me comentó que Andres te dijo algo el otro día que me fuiste a visitar al hospital, cuando recupere la conciencia. Que te dijo Andrés ese día Arnold?"

"No me acuerdo Helga." Respondió Arnold con su mano atrás de su cuello.

"No te acuerdas o, no quieres decirme." Arnold estaba serio mirando para enfrente, sin decir nada. "Arnold, estoy intentando en cambiar para ti y ser sincera...pero necesito que tú también seas honesto conmigo...por favor dime, te dijo algo Andrés el día que tu me visitaste al hospital?"

"Esta bien amor, por ti. Ese día, Andrés me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo sobre unas cosas de ti, al principio yo no estaba interesado pero cuando supe que él fue a verte al hospital, sentí mucho coraje en saber que él estaba ahí contigo en tu cuarto cuando tú estabas inconsciente...qué diablos hacía el contigo!" Lo recordó Arnold con cólera.

"Ya pasó eso Arnold dime que te dijo Andrés."

"El me dijo, que lo encontrara después de escuela para decime unas cosas y, ahí fue cuando el me dijo que tú le hablaste cuando estabas inconsciente...y que le dijiste...Arnold te amo."

"Él te dijo eso!?" Preguntó Helga sorprendida.

"Si, él me dijo eso...y me dijo que tú me necesitabas."

Pobre Andrés, que abra pensando de mi en ese momento? Pensaba Helga.

"Estás pensando sobre el verdad?" Preguntó Arnold serio.

Helga suspiro diciendo. "Tengo que hacer algo cabeza de balón y...necesito que confíes en mí."

"Dime primera que tienes pensado en hacer Helga."

"Tengo que hablar con Andrés."

"Pero ya te dije todo lo que me dijo Helga, todavía tienes que hablar con él!?"

"Ya se cabeza de balón...pero hay algo que tengo que decirle a Andrés...confiarás en mí?"

Arnold bajo la mirada "Helga por favor, no me lo pidas..."

"Te pido que confíes en mi Arnoldo. ¿Lo harás?" Le volvió a preguntar.

"Está bien Helga, lo haré por ti." Acepto Arnold co su semblante triste. Helga puso la mano de él sobre su mejilla. "Por eso te amo Arnold, porque tienes un corazón de oro. Todavía me tienes con el suspenso, de lo que harás hoy durante la presentación de talentos."

"Te quiero sentada en la primera fila princesa." Le recordó Arnold acercando su rostro al de ella. Helga se chapeo de tenerlo tan cercas a ella.

El camión paro enfrente de la escuela, los estudiantes se bajaron apresurados. Arnold y Helga caminaron hacia la escuela. Antes de entrar Helga abrazo a Arnold intensamente pegando su rostro al cuello de él. Arnold la sujeto de la cintura apretándola en su cuerpo.

"Como quisiera besar tus labios amor." Le murmuro Arnold a Helga en su oído.

Helga suspiro escuchando la voz seductora de Arnold. Paso su mano por el pelo de él lentamente mirando su misma reflexión en los pasivos ojos verdes de Arnold.

Le dio un beso en su mejilla y se alejó rápidamente. Arnold sabía que ella necesitaba espacio ese día y el se lo daría. _Helga me pidió que confiara en ella y lo hare_. Pensó Arnold.

Helga llego a su casillero y lo abrió encontrando una carta de Andrés. La carta decía.

 _-Espero que te recuperes pronto, con cariño Andrés.-_

Helga sonrió mirando la carta. "Tengo que hablar con Andrés, ahora me siento más mal todavía mirando esta carta que él me escribió." Helga se apresuró para llegar a la primera clase del día. En el momento que Helga entro a la clase Andrés levanto su mirada hacia ella.

"Helga llegaste, que sorpresa!" dijo Andrés levantándose de su asiento y abrazando fuertemente a Helga.

La reacción de Andrés pesco a Helga desprevenida "Hola cam-peón no sabia que me extrañaras tanto."

En ese momento Arnold entro a la clase encontrando a Andrés abrazando a Helga. _Solamente es un abrazo...no significa nada, no te en saltes_. Se decía Arnold es su mente mientras se sentaba en su escritorio intentando en ignorar la presencia de ellos.

"Todos en sus asientos!" Grito el maestro, "Señorita Pataki, bienvenida de regreso a clase, espero que me haya dejado todo su trabajo en el canasto de tareas."

"Si maestro." Respondió Helga. Antes de sentarse en su asiento le murmuro a Andrés "Te veo en la cafetería para hablar." Andrés le sonrió aceptando.

Mas tarde para entrar a la cafetería Helga se encontró con Andrés. Los dos hicieron fila para comprar su lonche y después se sentaron a comer.

"Que bien es en verte Helga. Como te sientes ahora que has regresado a clases?"

"Extraña. A pesar que solamente pasaron dos semanas me siento como si estuve meses ausente. Pero es bueno en regresar a la normalidad."

"Me imagino que no podrás regresar al equipo de Volleyball o ballet por tu accidente."

"El doctor me recomendó que no hiciera ejercicio cardio por unas semanas. Pero puedo hacer ejercicio leve, aunque Volleyball y ballet quedaran fuera por lo que queda de este año."

"Lo bueno es que estás bien, y te vez de maravilla."

"Me siento como el mostró de Frankenstein con la rajada en la cabeza." Dijo Helga riéndose.

"De que estás hablando, ni siquiera se ve, tú pelo lo tapa por completo."

"Puede de que si, pero siento las pintadas muy presentes."

"Todavía no te an quitado las puntadas?" Preguntó Andrés

"El doctor dijo que no era necesario, el hilo es especial para la piel se desvanecerán solas."

"Tuviste mucha suerte Helga, que bueno que Arnold te pudo rescatar a tiempo antes que tuvieras daños mayores o peor."

"Hablando sobre Arnold...quería comentarte algo. Phoebe me dijo qué pasó aquel día que me fuiste a ver al hospital y que...escuchaste algo, que dije...y..."

"No tienes que explicarme nada Helga. Nadie puedo controlar a quien quiere y tú escogiste a Arnold."

"Mira campeón...lo siento que te hayas enterado de esa manera. Yo quería ser honesta contigo por mucho tiempo y...no tenía mis sentimientos en orden, como para decirte que tenía en mi corazón."

"Entiendo...me gusto que tomarás el tiempo para hablar conmigo hoy. Supongo que Arnold es tu novio ahora."

"No somos novios." Dijo Helga mordiéndose el labio.

"Enserio." Comentó Andrés con un gesto alegre.

"Porque esa sonrisa campeón?"

"No más." Exclamó Andrés.

En la mesa de Gerald y Arnold, los muchachos comían y platicaban sobre el show de talentos. Arnold intentaba en no distraerse tanto cada vez que volteaba a ver la mesa en donde Andrés y Helga platicaban.

"Oye Arnold te vez muy tranquilo a pesar que aquel chavo está hablando con tu hembra." Dijo Raúl.

"Se llama Helga, Raúl y no te vuelvas a dirigir a ella como hembra." Le advirtió Arnold serio.

Josh intervino "Arnold tienen razón Raúl, porque no puedes hablar con clase."

"Cual es el problema con hembra?" Insistió Raúl.

"Ya te dije Raúl." Le volvió a advertir Arnold.

"Esta bien camarada. Que harán ustedes para la presentación de talentos?" Preguntó Raúl.

"Tendrás que esperar para el evento para saber." Respondió Gerald, luego el miró a Arnold distraído "Para de voltear tanto para ya o Helga se dará cuenta que la estás espiando." Le recomendó Gerald.

"Si tienes razón Gerald. Ya quiero que se termine el tiempo de lonche."

Después de un largo día finalmente llegó la hora de las presentaciones de talentos en el auditorio de la escuela. Helga y Phoebe se sentaron en la primera fila.

"Los asientos se estaban llenando rápido. Que bueno que llegamos temprano." Dijo Phoebe.

"Te dijo Gerald que iba hacer para la presentación de talentos?" Preguntó Helga.

"No, solamente me dijo que viniera temprano para agarrar buenos asientos."

"Que tramaran eso dos Phoebe."

"No se Helga pero parece que será una sorpresa muy agradable para nosotras."

El show de talentos inició. Algunos estudiantes bailaron, mientras otros hicieron gimnasia y shows de magia. Patty se paro en el escenario y empezó a cantar, dejando a todos boca abierta con su hermosa fuerte voz.

"Wow no sabía que Patty podía cantar así. De seguro ganará el premio mayor." Comentó Helga.

"Realmente fue increíble. Por un lado espero que gane pero yo voto primero por Gerald y Arnold." Dijo Phoebe.

"Entonces Arnold y Gerald harán una presentación juntos?"

"Me parece que si Helga."

Las luces bajaron, el escenario estaba casi oscuro cuando de pronto se encendió una luz blanca iluminando a Gerald de traje sentado en el piano. Todos empezaron a aplaudir. Al segundo, entró Arnold al escenario con un traje negro, se paró en medio del escenario con el micrófono en mano.

"Por Dios, no me digas que Arnold va a cantar!" Le murmuro Helga a Phoebe con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Gerald agarró el micrófono del piano y declaró. "Dedicó la música a mi bella dama, Phoebe."

Arnold acercó el micrófono a sus labios y anunció mirando a Helga "La letra de esta canción fue escrita para la princesa de mi corazón."

Helga tapó su boca con sus manos sintiendo un escalofríos de terror por todo el cuerpo. Su corazón latía con fuerza queriéndose escapar de su pecho. "Phoebe, dime que no estoy soñando!"

"No estas soñando Helga." Le Contesto Phoebe.

La luz iluminada únicamente a Gerald y Arnold cuando Gerald inició la canción tocando el piano. Arnold empezó a cantar.

 _~Que haría si no tuviera tu voz._

 _Atrayéndome a ti, en tu trampa de amor._

 _Me tienes dando vueltas, sin reglas, en tú inofensiva atracción._

 _En que piensas mi belleza, me tienes en tu gira magical. Ando desvanecido, no se como inicio, pero estaré bien._

 _Estoy bajo el agua,_

 _Pero respiro bien._

 _Tú estás loca y_

 _Yo loco por tu amor._

 _Todo de mi,_

 _ama todo de ti._

 _Amo toda tu figura,_

 _tus perfectas imperfecciones._

 _Dame todo de ti_

 _Y yo te doy todo de mi_

 _Tú eres mi principio y mi final._

 _Aunque pierda estoy triunfando,_

 _Porque te doy, todo de mi,_

 _Y tú me das, todo de ti._

 _Cuantas veces te e dicho yo,_

 _Hasta cuando lloras me deslumbras._

 _El mundo te presiona y yo te ayudo mi amor._

 _Tú eres mi caída y mi vivir._

 _Mi distracción y mi adición._

 _No puedo para de cantar, este tono de amor en mi corazón._

 _Estoy bajo el agua,_

 _Pero respiro bien,_

 _Tú estás loca y_

 _Yo loco por tu amor._

 _Todo de mi,_

 _ama todo de ti._

 _Amo toda tu figura,_

 _tus perfectas imperfecciones._

 _Dame todooooo, de ti_

 _Y yo te daré, todooooo, de mi. ~_

Al final de la canción todos se levantaron aplaudiendo. Helga se quedó pasmada en su asiento sin poder reaccionar o poder moverse. Phoebe estaba levantada aplaudiendo a lado de Helga.

Gerald y Arnold agradecieron al público y pasaron atrás del escenario.

"Helga estas bien?" Preguntó Phoebe mirando a su amiga congelada.

"Arnold canto para mi Phoebe." Dijo Helga pasmada.

"Si Helga, el té escribió la canción, y Gerald me escribió la música. Estuvo espléndidamente único, hermoso!" Dijo Phoebe entusiasmada por haber mirado a su novio tocar el piano para ella.

Helga se levantó y sin decirle nada a Phoebe camino hacia la parte de atrás del escenario.

Habían muchos estudiantes atrás del escenario unos estaban esperando su turno mientras otros estaban esperando que anunciaran a los ganadores. Un joven alto choco contra Helga tumbándola al suelo por accidente.

"Helga" se le acercó Arnold ayudándole a levantarse.

"Arnold" Dijo Helga con sus ojos azules fijos en él.

"Helga! Qué haces a qui atrás!?" Los estudiantes seguían chocando contra ellos. "Ven Helga sígueme." Arnold agarró a Helga de la mano y la llevó al armario grande en donde guardaban los trampeadores y escobas. Prendió el foco y cerró la puerta para evitar el ruido de los demás.

"Helga, es peligroso que estes atrás del escenario en este momento, por poco y te pegas en la cabeza cuando te tumbaron!"

"Arnold...la canción...la escribiste?" Preguntó Helga con su voz suave.

Arnold le sonrió "Si amor te la escribí para ti, te gusto?"

Helga abrazó a Arnold del cuello y pegó sus labios a los de él.

Arnold POV

Helga me abrazó fuertemente pegando sus cálidos labios a los míos. Su intensa pasión explotó sobre mi calentando mi cuerpo. Podía sentir sus manos pasando por todo mi pelo, mientras su dulce lengua se apoderaba de la mía. "Ohhhh...Helga." Decía suspirando entre sus cálidos besos de intenso amor hacia mi. La abrace de su suave figura apretando su cuerpo al mío. Helga no paraba de besarme, la sentía por todo mi ser, no podía pensar, no podía reaccionar, todos mis sentidos estaban enfocados en ella y sus tiernos labios que no paraban de llenarme. Sentía mi cuerpo quemándose por ella, mi respiración se aceleró, mi corazón estaba listo para explotar, no podía contenerme mas. "Helga...amor." Intentaba en hablar con ella. "Helga." Le decía entre escapes de sus dominantes labios.

"Mmm...Arnold." Me gimió mi hermosa Helga. Su voz diciendo mi nombre con el calor en su aliento me incendiaba más todavía.

"Helga...quieres, ser mi novia?" Le pregunté sintiendo sus traviesos labios por mi cuello.

"Mmm..." murmuro mi Helga sintiendo sus suaves labios en mi piel.

"Helga quieres ser mi novia?" Le pude preguntar una ves más, tratando de acordarme en las palabras.

"Si Arnold acepto, quiero ser tu novia!" Me contestó mi candente princesa.

"Helga! Te amo!" Le exclamé sintiendo mi corazón lleno de alegría, pegué mis labios nuevamente a los de ella.

La pasión de nuestro amor se soltó en nuestros cuerpos. Podía sentir los besos de mi amada novia quemando mi boca, no podíamos para de besarnos. Agarre a Helga de sus piernas y la cargué en mis caderas. Helga enrollo sus piernas en mi torso sin dejar mis labios. La presione contra la pared con su exquisito cuerpo enrollado en el mío, el fuego de nuestro amor nos quemaba con cada acaricia, con cada beso que nos dábamos, de pronto me acorde de donde estábamos "Helga no podemos." Le dije a Helga sintiendo mi piel hirviendo del calor.

Respire profundamente y baje a Helga de donde la tenía presionada. Mi amada no paraba de darme besos.

"Te amo Arnold, siempre te e amado mi cabeza de balón." Me decía Helga una y otra vez, era música para mis oídos, pero no podíamos estar en el armario del auditorio calentándonos de esa manera.

"Helga estamos en el armario." Le recordé a ella.

"Criminal! No me acordaba que estábamos aquí!" me dijo Helga con su rostro apenado.

Todavía podía sentir mi corazón agitado por sus besos. Respiraba por mi boca intentando en recuperar mi conciencia y pensar bien las cosas. Mire a Helga con su rostro chapeado tratando de calmar su acelerada pasión.

"Estas bien, no te duele tu cabeza?" Le pregunté.

"Estoy bien." Me contestó. En ese momento escuché que alguien tocó la puerta del armario.

 _Knock...knock..._

Helga se espanto escondiéndose atrás de mi. Se miraba tan inocente. Me hubiera gustado haberle tomado una foto con su carita de tímida.

Abrí la puerta un poco y era Gerald. "Que tanto hacen ahi adentro Arnold? Los verá el maestro, mejor sálganse."

"En un minuto salimos Gerald fíjate que nadie nos vea." Agarre a Helga de la mano "Tenemos que irnos de aquí, sígueme amor."

Entre empujones y apretones pudimos salirnos del auditorio. Yo tenía que esperarme con Gerald a que anunciaran a los ganadores.

"Helga regresa a sentarte con Phoebe, después que anuncien a los ganadores nos volveremos a encontrar."

Helga me dio otro tierno suave beso en mis labios y me dijo "De seguro van a ganar ustedes cabeza de balón."

Yo le sonreí y probando todavía su dulce sabor en mi boca le conteste. "Pase lo que pase, para mi...yo ya triunfé con tu amor."*

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Nuestro rubios ya nos novios! Yay!**

 **Se calentaron un poquito nuestros enamorados en el armario ️️️**

 **Esta historia no se acaba aquí, todavía falta mucho interesante por ver. y veremos más del noviazgo de nuestros rubios.**

 **Hoy también estoy celebrando mi cumpleaños si!**

 **Mil gracias a Yinller por su hermoso dibujo por mi cumpleaños.**

 **Como les pareció este capítulo, preciso verdad! Como les pareció la presentación de talentos de Gerald y Arnold.**

 **La canción es de el cantante:** **John Legend**

 **La canción se llama "All of me" Yo la escribí en español, haber como les pareció. Esa canción siempre me recuerda a Arnold cantándosela a Helga.**

 **Los dejo por ahora, feliz festividades a todos y que la pasen de maravilla con sus familias y amistades.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	53. Chapter 53 El paseo Navideño parte 1

Helga caminó lentamente de regreso a su asiento. Sus pasos flotaban sobre el suelo sin poder pensar en nada, más que en los besos que se había dado con Arnold en el armario.

Silenciosamente se sentó a lado de Phoebe sin poder parar de suspirar. Helga tenía sus mejillas enrojecidas y mostraba un semblante de felicidad.

"Helga todo bien?" Le pregunto Phoebe.

"Mmmm...como Phoebe?"

"Helga te vez diferente, a donde fuiste?"

Helga suspiro poniendo su mano sobre su corazón. "Quise agradecerle a Arnold por haberme escrito la canción y...fue, tan bello." Dijo Helga con su voz frágil.

"Bello? Me imagino que había muchos estudiantes atrás del escenario verdad?" Comento Phoebe.

"Si, había tantos que tuvimos que... meternos en un armario para, poder hablar en privado."

Helga seguía con su mirada entre sus pensamientos recordando los labios amorosos de Arnold sobre los suyos.

"Helga. Pasó algo con Arnold que no debió de haber pasado?"

"Que!? Porque dices eso Phoebe...no pasó nada de lo que tú crees, como puedes imaginarte que Arnold y yo nos hayamos...calentado de esa manera...claro que no, yo no me dejo llevar por mis pasiones Phoebe...jamás!"

"Helga me refería que si le dijiste algo inapropiado a Arnold."

"Oh si eso...la respuesta es, no." Contestó Helga nerviosa con sus mejillas chapeadas.

"Helga, no me digas que tú y Arnold hicieron un acto indebido en el armario." Añadió Phoebe sorprendida por la reacción de Helga.

"No pasó nada Phoebe...yo y Arnold únicamente hablamos y ya!"

"Y porque te vez así Helga."

"Como me veo Phoebe?"

"Te vez...inusual, y con un resplandor de satisfacción sobre tu rostro."

Helga cerró sus ojos soltando un fuerte suspiro. "Phoebe, te dire qué pasó...me, convertí en la novia de Arnold."

Phoebe tapó su boca con sus manos antes de soltar un grito por la sorpresa "Helga realmente pasó, aceptaste en ser su novia!"

"Si Phoebe, no pude negar mi corazón ni un segundo más...lo deseaba tanto, quería besarlo y abrazarlo hasta no poder más! Todo pasó tan rápido Phoebe, un minuto le estaba diciendo gracias por la canción y de pronto...estaba con mis piernas enrolladas en su cuerpo y mis labios besando su cuello."

"Cielos Helga, como pudiste tener a Arnold entre tus piernas?"

"Arnold me cargo, me tenía entre su caliente cuerpo y la pared, nos besamos como dos locos enamorados...podía sentirlo todo hasta su..."

Phoebe tosió antes que Helga dijera algo indebido. "Helga! Debes de tener más control sobre tu amor pasional hacia él, qué tal si un día no se pueden controlar y..."

"Phoebe te preocupas de más...nada de eso pasará."

"Porque estás tan segura?" Pregunto Phoebe.

"Porque Arnold tiene control y el no permitirá que me sobre pase con él."

"No se Helga, solamente digo que tengan cuidado."

"Exageras demasiado Phoebe, en realidad no me incendié tanto con él, solamente me puse contenta en sus brazos, eso fue todo."

Atrás del escenario Gerald movía su cabeza a los lados "Mmm...mmm...mmm. Tengo una muy buena idea que hacían en ese armario hermano."

"No pasó nada de lo que tú creer Gerald." Le quiso afirmar Arnold.

"Y porque estás despeinado viejo, y mira tu camiseta, parece como si te pasó un tornado de Helga por encima."

Arnold se acomodó la camiseta e intento en peinarse el pelo con un peine que tenía en su bolsillo del pantalón. "Quizás si nos excitamos un poco, pero no pasó nada serio."

"Oh si, ¿qué tan lejos llegaron hermano?"

"Gerald! ¡Eso es algo privado de nosotros!"

"Entonces si llegaron lejos!" Comentó Gerald con una sonrisa.

"No voy a platicar contigo sobre esto Gerald." Arnold metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se volteó a ver a otro lado.

"Está bien viejo...solamente tú y Helga pueden hacer cosas sin ser novios."

"En realidad ya somos novios Gerald."

"Nombre...no te creo!" Dijo Gerald sorprendido. Arnold estaba serio mirándolo. "Hablas enserio Arnold!"

"Tú sabes que no jugaría sobre eso Gerald."

"Esto si es una sorpresa! Que bien por ustedes Arnold. Ya era hora."

Después de terminar con todos los concursantes, la directora anunció los ganadores. "Los ganadores son, primer lugar para Patty por su hermosa voz." Todos aplaudieron "Y segundo lugar, para Gerald por haber escrito y tocado la música en piano. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los concursantes!" Gerald y Patty se pararon en el escenario y recibieron sus medallas y premios.

Después del concurso Arnold y Gerald se quitaron los trajes negros y se pusieron su atuendo normal. Helga y Phoebe estaban platicando afuera de la escuela sentadas en una banca, cuando los muchachos llegaron.

"Llegamos señoritas, nos esperaron mucho?" Comento Gerald.

"Felicidades Gerald, la melodía que escribiste estuvo espléndidamente hermosa." Dijo Phoebe mientras abrazaba a Gerald.

"Si Gerald felicidades, yo esperaba que ustedes ganaran el primer lugar juntos." Comentó Helga.

"Yo también, pero Patty fue muy competitiva, ella se merecía el primer lugar." Añadió Arnold.

"La melodía en piano no fue nada facial de escribir, más aparte casi no tuvimos tiempo para preparar la canción porque Arnold se la pasaba más tiempo en el hospital que ayudándome."

"No me la pasaba tanto tiempo en el hospital Gerald. Yo te ayude mucho con la melodía también, más aparte la letra de la canción que escribí te lo dejo más fácil."

"Eso es lo que tú crees viejo. Las palabras de tu canción no lo hicieron fácil, sino más difícil. Y luego siempre andabas extrañando a Helga en vez de darme ideas viejo."

"Así que me extrañabas mucho cabeza de balón." Agregó Helga con su ceja levantada en agrado.

Arnold puso su mano atrás de su cuello. "En ocasiones si."

"Ocasiones! Si claro, siempre la extrañabas hermano...recuerda aquella vez que te..."

"Gerald! No ahora hermano." Le recordó Arnold apenado.

"Me tienes que decir todo Arnold, que iba a decir Gerald?" Pregunto Helga cruzando sus brazos.

"Después te digo amor." Le sonrió Arnold.

"Arnold, Helga ya me dijo que ustedes son novios. ¡Que buena noticia! ¡Felicidades!" Los felicito Phoebe.

"Gracias Phoebe, Helga me dio un verdadero regalo hoy." Dijo Arnold con su dulce mirada hacia a Helga.

"En realidad no sé ni como pasó, pero...Arnold no paraba de preguntarme hasta que termine aceptando." Contestó Helga de orgullosa.

"Yo que no paraba de preguntarte y tú que no parabas de besarme Helga." La corrigió Arnold con su mirada coqueta.

"No te puedes quedar cayado Arnoldo."

"Solo aclaró los hechos encanto." Le contestó Arnold con una sonrisa traviesa hacia ella.

Gerald se carcajeó de ellos.

"De que te ríes Gerald." Le pregunto Helga.

"Me acorde cuando estábamos en la doble cita y tú me aseguraste que tú y Arnold nunca serían novios, te dije Pataki, nunca digas nunca."

"Cállate Gerald! Aparte, muchas cosas pasaron desde entonces."

"Entonces que haremos hoy?" Pregunto Gerald.

"Podemos ir a ver el pino grande de navidad en el centro, también ay una pista de hielo nueva con decoraciones de navidad." Comento Phoebe.

"Podemos ir pero yo no puedo patinar, no quiero exponerme a un accidente de hielo con mi cabeza delicada."

"Nosotros podemos ver las luces de navidad y el pino mientras que Phoebe y Gerald patinan. ¿Que opinas Helga?" Le pregunto Arnold.

"Para mi está bien, ¿qué tal ustedes lo hacemos así?" Preguntó Helga.

Gerald y Phoebe aceptaron. "Como nos vamos al centro...en camión?" Preguntó Gerald.

"Mejor compartíamos un taxi, es más rápido y seguro." Sugirió Arnold.

Los muchachos le pagaron a un taxi para que los llevaran. El taxi era una van amarilla, sentaba cuatro pasajeros atrás. Arnold abrió la puerta del taxi y las chicas se metieron a sentarse primero. Helga se sentó atrás y Arnold a lado de ella. Gerald le dijo al taxista a donde iban.

Gerald y Phoebe iban platicando, mientras que Arnold y Helga estaban en silencio, sentados un poco apartados. Arnold volteó a ver a Helga y se sentó cercas de ella. Helga tenía sus manos agarradas de la ansiedad que sentía.

"Estas bien Helga?" Le pregunto Arnold.

"Mmm...si, bien, porque, no me veo bien?" Pregunto Helga con un tono nervioso.

Arnold le sonrió suavemente "Helga dame tu mano."

"¿No, para que la quiere?"

"Helga solamente dame tu mano."

Helga se mordió el labio y tímidamente le dio su mano a Arnold.

"Estas nerviosa Helga?" Dijo Arnold mientras le sobaba la mano a ella.

"Claro que no, que piensas que soy, una chica tonta que no sabe cómo comportarse ahora que tiene novio o que!?"

Arnold le dio un beso en su mejilla y le susurró en su oído "Me fascinaron tus besos en el armario. Me dejaste con ganas de más."

El corazón de Helga se agitó, su mano le empezó a sudar. Arnold movía su pierna, empujando la pierna de ella, mientras seguía acariciando la mano de Helga.

 _¡Oh Criminal! ¡Me voy a morir de un paro cardíaco, siento que me falta el oxígeno_! Pensaba Helga durante el camino.

Llegaron al centro, los jóvenes se bajaron del taxi y empezaron a caminar por el parque nuevo. Phoebe y Gerald caminaban un poco más adelante que ellos. Gerald tenía su brazo arriba de los hombros de Phoebe. Helga miraba lo cómodo que ellos se miraban conviviendo juntos mientras ella se sentía como una extraña a lado de Arnold.

"Helga te veo tensa, que pasa por tu mente amor?" Le pregunto Arnold.

"Es que..." Helga batallaba para explicarle.

"Dame tu mano Helga."

"Y...si la gente nos ve?" Preguntó Helga dudosa.

Arnold la agarró dándole un fuerte abrazo "A que le temes Helga ...vamos, dame tu mano caminemos juntos." Arnold le tomó la mano a ella y continuaron caminando.

Los árboles estaban decorados con luces de todo colores, por todo lados se miraban adornos navideños y música de temporada.

En medio del parque había un inmenso árbol navideño con bancas al rededor para que las personas se sentaran.

Arnold y Helga se sentaron en una banca abajo de un árbol decorado con luces. Ya estaba oscureciendo el resto de las decoraciones navideñas se iluminaron.

Gerald y Phoebe se acercaron a ellos. "Vamos a patinar un rato."

"Está bien Gerald, nosotros estaremos aquí mirando las decoraciones."

"Órale viejo, me hablas en caso de algo." Gerald y Phoebe se fueron a patinar.

Arnold y Helga permanecieron sentados en la banca. "Tienes frío?" Le pregunto Arnold.

"No, este suéter es caliente a pesar de que sea delgado."

"Helga me dijiste que intentarías en ser más abierta conmigo, sin embargo te veo distante...ay algo que hice que no te gusto?"

"No cabeza de balón, no eres tú, soy yo y mi...inseguridad que de repente me da a tu lado."

"Inseguridad, de...que seas mi novia?" Preguntó Arnold preocupado.

"Si...pero no es lo que piensas. Yo no estoy arrepentida de ser tu novia...solamente, este, no se como...actuar a tu lado, ahora que somos pareja."

"Eso es un alivio Helga, por un momento pensé que te referías a que estabas arrepentida de haber aceptado en ser mi novia."

"No cabeza de balón jamás. Soy yo la que no sabe cómo actuar a tu lado. ¡Criminal! Siempre e tenido mi manera sobre protectora de mis sentimientos cada vez que estaba a tu lado y ahora...me siento en, territorio nuevo."

Arnold puso su brazo sobre los hombros de ella. "Yo me siento un poco así también...creo que es normal Helga."

"No te mirabas tímido en el taxi cabeza de balón."

Arnold se rio "Puede de que no, pero lo estaba."

"No te creo Arnoldo! Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor."

"Aunque no lo creas es cierto, pero las ganas de estar cercas de ti y sentir tu mano en la mía eran más fuerte que la timidez que sentía por dentro."

Helga recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, mientras miraban el árbol navideño.

Arnold suspiraba sintiendo el calor de ella. "Sabes, esta Navidad me recuerda mucho a la navidad cuando recibí el mejor regalo que no tenía precio."

"Un regalo sin precio...quien te regalo algo así?" Preguntó Helga celosa.

"Una niña muy hermosa..."

"No me digas que estás hablando de Ruth o de..."

"Helga habló sobre mi Ángel Navideño amor."

"Tu Ángel Navideño?" Preguntó Helga confundida.

"Tú me diste el mejor regalo de navidad hace años cuando estaba en el cuarto año. No sé cómo supiste lo que quería esa navidad, pero lo lograste...mi Angelito Navideño." Arnold le dio un beso a Helga en su frente con esas últimas palabras.

"No sé a qué te refieres Arnoldo."

"Tú sabes Helga y...sé cómo tuviste que entregarle al señor Bailey tus botas nuevas para cumplir me deseó."

"Pero...quien te dijo?"

"La hija del señor Hyunh le dijo a su papá de cómo el Señor Bailey la encontró y le dio la información de cómo encontrarlo. Cuando el señor Hyunh fue personalmente a agradecerle, él le dijo como una niña le imploró que cumpliera ese deseo navideño para que un niño no dejara de creer en el deseo de la navidad. Yo sé que sacrificio hiciste por mi ese año Helga. Lo que no entiendo es, como sabías lo que yo deseaba esa navidad."

Helga estaba callada pensando en lo que había sucedido ese frío día de navidad. "Yo deseaba en comprarte el mejor regalo del mundo y no tenía idea que darte así que...te seguí para ver si podía averiguar que querías. Ahí fue cuando te escuché hablar con Gerald y después de seguirlos todo el día sabía que querías. Cuando recibí mis botas como regalo no quería dejarlas ir...al final termine dándoselas al señor Bailey y...después de rogarle que me ayudara y una larga noche, se cumplió el deseo. Nunca olvidaré como estaba parada afuera de la casa de huéspedes mirando a través de la ventana tu rostro feliz por ver al señor Hyunh con su hija."

"Oh Helga...ya vez como tienes un corazón dulce lleno de bondad." Dijo Arnold apretando a Helga en su pecho.

"Puede de que sí, pero también soy mala cabezón."

"No lo eres Helga, eres ruda en ocasiones y de carácter fuerte pero mala no. Por eso te amo Helga, porque siempre estás dispuesta a dar a los demás que a ti primero. Como cuando salvaste el vecindario con tu grandiosa idea de utilizar la grabación de las cámaras como evidencia."

"Tú salvaste el vecindario Arnold." Dijo Helga con su mirada hacia abajo.

Arnold levantó su rostro dulcemente y mirándola a los ojos le dijo. "No Helga, ese fue tu triunfo. Por eso cuando todos aplaudieron al final yo te agarré la mano y la alcé festejando contigo. Tú fuiste la verdadera héroe ese día, nunca te diste por vencida. Estabas dispuesta a dejar ir la fortuna que tu padre ganaría con tal de...ayudarme. Tu misma lo dijiste ese día. El dinero no lo es todo y, por el amor que sentías hacia mi estabas dispuesta a hacer lo imposible. Te amo Helga." Arnold pego sus labios a los de ella, besándola cálidamente bajo la luz hermosa de la navidad.

Helga POV

Los labios de Arnold me daban un calor de amor y tranquilidad que no podía describir. Lentamente me hundía en su boca, sintiendo su mano resbalándose por debajo de mi pelo. Ohhh mi Romeo...mi corazón latía con la intensidad de un sueño que se cumplía para mi. Mi Arnold me besaba como su más grande adoración bajo la estrella de la Navidad.*

El teléfono de Arnold sonaba, pero Arnold no paraba de besar los labios de Helga.

 _Ring...ring...ring...ring._

 _Ring...ring...ring...ring._

 _Ring...ring...ring...ring._

Finalmente Arnold soltó los labios de Helga y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Bueno...hey Gerald qué pasa...si me cuerdo de ellos...pero ya les ganamos...no lo creo tampoco, pero...si, ahí están...está bien para ya voy." Arnold colgó la llamada.

"Ahora qué pasó?" Preguntó Helga.

"Ay unos chavos que nos an estado molestando desde hace semanas y...les ganamos a su equipo en el campeonato estatal."

"Y que tiene que ver eso con ir a donde está Gerald?" Preguntó Helga molesta.

"Gerald dice que estos chavos están en la pista de hielo y siguen pasando a lado de el empujándolo, no lo dejan de molestar."

"Y que harás tu?"

"Tengo que apoyar a Gerald, el es mi mejor amigo."

"No te quiero peleándote con esos tipos Arnoldo!"

"Claro que no amor, piensas que soy un peleonero."

"Tu actitud contra Andrés y Wolfgang me haría pensar que si."

"Eso fue diferente Helga. Y tú me conoces. Ven vámonos." Arnold y Helga se levantaron de la banca y se dirigieron a la pista de hielo.

Llegando a la pista de patinaje, Arnold rento unos patines, pero justo antes de meterse a la pista Helga lo jalo la camiseta. "Recuerda de lo que hablamos Arnoldo."

"No temas hermosa, no pasará nada." Le dijo Arnold antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Arnold se metió a la pista de hielo y agarró velocidad. Busco a Gerald y Phoebe entre la multitud de la inmensa pista. De repente miró a los dos jóvenes patinando velozmente hacia Gerald. Quieren tumbar a Gerald. Pensó Arnold.

Arnold se apresuró y desplazándose ágilmente entre las personas brincó con velocidad justo enfrente de los chavos antes que pudieran llegar con Gerald y raspo la pista con sus patines lanzando el hielo sobre las caras de los jóvenes.

Gerald se dio cuenta de lo que los muchachos intentaron en hacer y le dijo a Phoebe que se fuera con Helga.

"Te crees muy chingon Arnold!" Le dijo un chavo a él.

"Ustedes empezaron cabrones!" Contestó Gerald molesto.

"Tranquilos podemos hablar bien las cosas sin tener que enojarnos." Sugirió Arnold.

"Cállate cabeza de sandía!" Le gritó otro chavo a Arnold.

"Ustedes dos se lo buscaron, no jugaron limpio en el campeonato!" Le dijo el muchacho a Gerald.

"Jugamos bien contra ustedes, pero si quieren otro partido podemos jugar mañana en la cancha de la prepa." Dijo Arnold.

"Yo no tengo tiempo para eso!" Dijo el muchacho.

"Entonces no anden de gueyes!" Les dijo Gerald.

"Eres un culero Gerald no podías enfrentarnos solo. Tenías que llamarle a tu novia cabezona."

Gerald intentó en lanzarse contra los dos jóvenes. "Déjalos Gerald, no valen la pena." Le dijo Arnold deteniéndolo antes que se peleara contra ellos. "Cuando quieran podemos tener un partido nada más nosotros. Ahí podrán ver que tan buenos somos." Aclaro Arnold.

"Les ganaremos!" Dijo el joven.

"Entonces cuál es el problema, si ustedes creen que nos ganarán." Les dijo Arnold con su gesto seguro de él mismo.

Los jóvenes se burlaron de ellos "Vámonos, dejemos a las niñas enchiladas." Dijo uno de ellos alejándose de la ahí.

"Me hubieras dejado darles un trancazo a uno de ellos!" Le reclamo Gerald.

"Gerald, estamos en la pista de hielo, como vas a pelearte con ellos aquí."

Afuera de la pista de hielo Helga y Phoebe estaban sentadas platicando.

"Espero que todo salga bien y que Gerald no se meta en problemas con ellos. Lo miraba muy molesto."

"Arnold esta con el Phoebe, no creo que la plática de ellos pase a algo mayor."

"Tú crees que los muchachos están teniendo una charla tranquila."

"Oh si Phoebe. Espero que así sea".

Helga y Phoebe se pararon a lado de la pista de hielo esperando a que los muchachos se salieran. La pista era grande y estaba llena de personas.

"Los puedes ver Phoebe?"

"No los veo Helga, estoy preocupada."

"Hola chicas!"

Helga reconoció la voz y se volteó encontrando los ojos verdes de Andrés.

"Campeón qué haces aquí!"

"Vine a patinar con unos amigos y ustedes?"

"Estamos esperando a que Gerald y Arnold salgan de la pista." Comento Phoebe.

"Ya veo, y cómo estás Helga...no pensé que estuvieras patinando tan pronto después de tu accidente."

"No estaba patinando, Arnold se acaba de meter con Gerald hace unos minutos."

"Entonces Arnold esta patinando con Gerald mientras tú estás esperándolo afuera." Dijo Andrés con un gesto coqueto.

"No es como tú piensas Andrés." Respondió Helga.

Arnold y Gerald alcanzaron en ver a las muchachas desde lejos. Helga estaba recargada en la cerca de la pista de patinaje con Andrés platicando enfrente de ella.

"Mira quien está hablando con Helga, hermano." Apunto Gerald.

Arnold arqueo su mirada y agarró vuelo.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Hola a todos! Les dejo este capítulo para que lo disfruten. Estaba tardando en publicarlo ya que estaba demasiado largo y no paraba de escribir, decidí en convertirlo en dos publicaciones, para no seguir tardando más. Les dejo el paseo navideño parte 1.**


	54. Chapter 54 El paseo Navideno parte 2

Andrés seguía platicando con Helga cuando Arnold frenó sus patines ágilmente atrás de ella, mirando a Andrés de enfrente.

El ruido de los patines raspando el hielo repentinamente alarmó a Helga. "Arnold me espantaste." Dijo ella.

Arnold seguía mirando a Andrés con seriedad.

"Hey Andrés, que te trae por acá?"

"Vine con unos amigos. Y...mire a Helga y quise saludarla. Como la miraba sola mientras tú patinabas."

Arnold bajo la mirada con una sonrisa y volvió a levantar su vista hacia él.

"Mi novia, no estuvo sola por mucho tiempo, ella estaba en compañía de Phoebe mientras yo le ayudaba a mi amigo. Yo no dejaría a mi novia sola, para irme a patinar." Dijo Arnold poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Helga.

"Umm, si bueno...ya tengo que irme Helga, diviértanse." Se despidió Andrés.

Helga se volteó para ver a Arnold de enfrente. "Yo se que quisiste decir con eso Arnoldo!"

"Yo no se a que te refieres Helga. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, le sigues diciendo campeón a Andrés?"

"Ah, si por qué?"

"Ya no quiero que le digas así." Dijo Arnold saliéndose de la pista para quitarse los patines.

Helga volteó a ver a Phoebe. "Puedes creer lo que me acaba de decir Arnold, Phoebe!?"

Phoebe levantó sus hombros. "Que te puedo decir Helga, Arnold tiene razón, si ya eres su novia no te puedes seguir refiriéndote a Andrés como, campeón."

"No puede ser, tú estás de acuerdo con él Phoebe!?" Comentó Helga en desacuerdo.

"Pues a mi no me gustaría que Gerald se refiera a una amiga con apodo. Creo que sería una falta de respeto para mi." Helga cruzó sus brazos mostrando un gesto molesto. "A ti te gustaría si Arnold se refiere a una chica con un apodo como campeona?" Le pregunto Phoebe.

"Claro que no me gustaría!" Comentó Helga rápido.

"Ahora que asemos?" Preguntó Gerald acercándose a ellas.

"Porque no caminamos un poco alrededor del parque haber que vemos." Sugirió Arnold.

Helga sacó su celular y miró las fotos que se tomaron enfrente del pino. "Haber las fotos Helga." Dijo Arnold.

Helga le pasó el celular a Arnold. "Eres muy fotogénico cabeza de balón."

"Tú crees?" Comento Arnold "Yo creo que salgo muy cacheton." Arnold empezó a mirar otras fotos que Helga guardaba en su celular.

"Hey...cuando te dije que podías ver las otras fotos!?" Preguntó Helga inquieta.

"Y que tiene de malo Helga. Oh tienes fotos que no quieres que vea."

"Tengo fotos privadas mías eso es todo."

Arnold miró una foto de él sin camiseta cambiándose en los vestidores privados del equipo de basketball. "Helga! Cuando tomaste esta foto!?"

"Aaah cuál foto?"

"Esta foto Helga!" Le volvió a decir Arnold con su mirada preocupada.

"Esa foto ya está vieja Arnoldo, fue del año pasado...creo."

"Helga aquí estaba en los vestidores de hombres!"

"Y" dijo Helga cruzando sus brazos.

"Y que hacía mi novia, escondida en los vestidores del equipo!?"

"En primer lugar cabeza de balón, en aquel tiempo no era tu novia, en segundo lugar nadie me vio, cuál es el problema!?"

"El problema es que los vestidores están llenos de chavos cambiándose o hasta bañándose en los cuartos de duchas!"

"Pero yo no los estaba viendo a ellos Arnoldo te estaba viendo a ti."

"Eso no importa Helga! Si mi novia quiere una foto mía sin camiseta solamente pídemela!"

Helga suspiro en fastidio. "Esta bien cabezon. Recuerda que me dijiste eso."

"Claro que si Helga, y ya no quiero saber que andes escondida en los vestidores."

Helga estaba callada con su mirada a otro lado.

"Helga!"

"Si cabeza de balón te escuche, shissh."

Los chicos seguían caminando en la orilla del parque, mirando las elegantes carrozas pasar. "Como les fue con los brutos que estaban molestando a Gerald?" Preguntó Helga.

"Uhuhh...pudimos hablar bien y, lo dejaron de molestar." Dijo Arnold con su mano atrás de su cabeza.

"Hablaron bien, no me estas mintiendo verdad cabeza de balón."

"Todo salió bien Helga, no te preocupes." Arnold miró varias carrozas para rentar con caballos para cabalgar. "Tengo una idea Helga, ven." Arnold jalo a Helga de la mano y la llevó a donde estaban los caballos y carrozas.

"A donde va Arnold?" Pensó Gerald.

Arnold busco al señor que estaba encargado de las rentas y hablo con él mientras tanto, Helga lo esperaba en la banqueta. "Que estará planeando Arnold?" Pregunto Phoebe acercándose a ella.

"No tengo idea Phoebe." Helga miraba a Arnold y Gerald hablar con el señor. De rarito los dos amigos se dirigieron con sus novias.

"Todo está hecho." Dijo Arnold contento.

"Que esta hecho?" Preguntó Helga.

Gerald contestó "Phoebe, tú y yo daremos una vuelta al rededor del parque en la carroza.

Arnold añadió "Y nosotros Helga, daremos una vuelta cabalgando."

"Cabal...que!?" Dijo Helga confundida.

Gerald y Phoebe se subieron a una carroza blanca para dar un paseo alrededor del parque.

Arnold miraba los caballos. "Este es el caballo Helga." Comento con su mano sobre el costado del caballo.

"Y...puedes cabalgar?" Preguntó Helga.

"No sabias eso de mi amor?"

"Mmm...no" contestó ella dudosa.

"Vamos Helga yo me subiré primero." Arnold puso su pie sobre el pedal y sujetándose de la cabeza de las riendas monto el caballo."Anda Helga agarra mi mano y te jalaré hacia arriba."

"Y si no puedes con el caballo Arnold.?" Preguntó Helga nerviosa.

"Yo puedo cabalgar amor y hasta puedo hacer que el caballo corra pero no lo haré. Andale Helga, toma mi mano." Arnold extendió su mano con una mirada de confianza hacia ella.

Tímidamente Helga sujeto la mano de Arnold. "Ahora pon tu pie izquierdo en el pedal" Le indicó él.

"No se cabeza de balón quizás sea mejor que me quede...aahh!" Arnold la jalo para arriba antes que ella se negara en cabalgar.

Helga rápidamente se sujetó de la cintura de Arnold presionando su mejilla sobre la espalda de él. El caballo se movió un poco. "Wow calma" Le dijo Arnold al caballo mientras sujetaba las riendas con una mano y lo acariciaba con la otra.

"Porque se movió el caballo?" Preguntó Helga con sus ojos cerrados.

"Porque estas nerviosa Helga. El caballo siente cuando la persona está tensa. Relájate amor, estás conmigo...disfrutemos este paseo juntos."

Arnold jalo las riendas un poco y apretó sus piernas suavemente para que el caballo avanzara.

Gerald y Phoebe iban en la carroza enfrente de ellos. Helga lentamente abrió sus ojos para admirar el bello paseo a caballo. Todavía seguía sujetada a Arnold con su rostro en las espaldas de él.

"No sabía que pudieras montar, cabeza de balón."

"Aprendí cuando era niño para entrar a una carrera de mulas...y gane el primer lugar. Más aparte cuando visitaba a mi primo Arnie, el tenía caballos y montábamos por la granja."

"Ves a tu primo Arnie seguido?" Pregunto Helga.

"Lo veo como dos veces por año, ya sea que yo valla a su casa o él a la mía."

"Espero en no topármelo un día, con eso que le gusto sería una pesadilla volverlo a ver."

Arnold se rio "Si acaso me visita algún día, no dejare que te moleste princesa."

Helga apretó a Arnold respirando su atractivo suave aroma.

Helga POV

Estaba cabalgando con mi amado príncipe y yo, su enamorada doncella abrazada de él. La noche era fría pero el calor de su cuerpo calentaba mi ser. Resbale mi mano sobre el pecho de él, sintiendo los latidos fuertes de su corazón, como si latieran únicamente para mi. Arnold toco mi mano acariciando mi piel. Podía sentir mi pecho agitado de estar sintiendo su mano cálida sobre la mía. Por un momento pensé que él se daría cuenta de lo loca que me tenía. Mi corazón pesado con cada palpitar, abrí mi boca para poder respirar. "Como te sientes amor?" me pregunto Arnold. Ohhh, por todos los cielos de seguro el sentía mi corazón agitado por estar tan presionada a él. "Ummm estoy, bien." Le conteste nerviosamente.*

"Vienes muy callada Helga, no te estás mareando?"

"No" le respondí sintiendo mi corazón más agitado aún si eso era posible.

"Helga. Que tienes planeado en hacer para navidad?"

"No se mi papá no me a dicho nada y mi mamá permanecerá en el centro de rehabilitación."

"Me gustaría que pasaras la navidad con migo, mi abuela tirara cohetes y cenaremos pavo frito. Que dices?"

"No se Cabeza de balón, a mi me gustaría pero tengo que preguntarle a Bob."

"Le avisaste que vendrías conmigo hoy al parque?"

"Si, me dijo que estaría en una junta de trabajo y que llegaría tarde a la casa."

"Hablaré con tu papá y le dire que por favor te deje pasar la navidad conmigo, incluso lo invitaré a que cene con nosotros ."

"Eso nunca pasará, ya sabes qué pasó cuando mi papá y tú abuelo se juntaron hace años."

Arnold sonrió recordando el partido de golf. "Como olvidarlo, te mirabas muy tierna con el gorro de golf rosado."

"Y tú nunca me dijiste nada Arnoldo!"

"Para que Helga, yo sabía cómo te enojarías conmigo. Como cuando te complemente sobre las flores que tenias en tu pelo cuando estabas en la primaria."

"No me recuerdes sobre eso cabeza de balón que todavía siento la conciencia pesada que mi papá aya corrido a esa pobre señora."

"Pero aprendiste de ese error verdad." Comento Arnold.

"Claro que si. Jamás volveré a levantar falsedades contra alguien."

"De seguro ella está bien." Añadió Arnold.

"Me manda una tarjeta una vez por año y le escribo de regreso. Me dijo que encontró trabajo con una familia de millonarios que tienen muchos hijos y que la tratan como si fuera parte de la familia."

"Entonces ella tuvo su final feliz."

"Si lo tuvo Arnold."

"Ya estás más tranquila?"

"Porque lo dices? Se me notaba lo ansioso."

"Podía sentir los latidos de tu corazón en mi espalda con lo ansiosa que estabas."

"Por eso te estabas riendo cabeza de balón!?"

"Me reía por lo feliz que estoy Helga."

"Que cursi eres cabezón."

"Pasamos la carroza de enfrente?"

"Que!?...No!?" Helga se sujetó más fuerte de Arnold.

Arnold jalo las riendas un poco y el caballo galopeo, pasando la carroza de Gerald y Phoebe. "Cielos!" Dijo Phoebe.

"Mmm...mmm...mmmm. Tenía Arnold que presumir" Comento Gerald moviendo su cabeza a los lados.

"Ya llegamos Helga." Le dijo Arnold.

"No tenías que hacer eso con el caballo Arnold! Que te crees Indiana Jones."

"Solo me falta el sombrero amor." Dijo Arnold riéndose.

"Ahora como me voy a bajar?" Preguntó Helga tímida.

Un señor agarró el caballo para que los chicos se bajaran. Arnold se bajó primero. "Apóyate del pedal y cuando muevas tu pierna te pescas de mi Helga."

Helga estaba apunto de sujetarse de Arnold cuando el caballo se movió un poco causando que Helga brincara en los brazos de él.

"Ooooffff...te tengo Helga, casi y me tumbas con tu brinco. Pero ya estoy acostumbrado a que brinques en mis brazos."

Gerald y Phoebe llegaron atrás de ellos y se bajaron de la carroza. "El paseo estuvo bueno" Dijo Gerald.

"Que buena idea tuviste Arnold. El paseo fue...romántico." Comentó Phoebe.

"Creo que yo hubiera preferido una carroza Phoebe. Pero Arnoldo me quería..."

"Te quería sujetada a mi Helga" Agregó Arnold con una sonrisa coqueta. "Ya tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde."

"Le dire a mi hermano que nos levante. De seguro ya salió del trabajo." Dijo Gerald agarrando su celular.

Después de esperar unos minutos JamieO llegó con su van. Gerald abrió la puerta encontrando la van llena de bolsas. "JamieO, no has bajado tus bolsas todo este tiempo"

"Ya baje esas bolsas hermanito, esas son unas cobijas que levante de la bodega comercial. Se las llevaré a mi novia."

"Tu novia vende cobijas o qué?" Pregunto Gerald.

"Si hermanito, y en estas fechas de Navidad tuvo muchos pedidos. Tu novia se puede sentar en tus piernas no creo que importe. Yo sé que a Arnold no le importará."

"JamieO!" Dijo Gerald molesto.

"Nosotros nos sentaremos atrás Gerald." Dijo Arnold.

Arnold se sentó primero en el pequeño espacio del asiento de atrás

Phoebe se sentó con Gerald en el asiento de en medio. JamieO puso la música un poco fuerte y arrancó.

"Primero pasaremos a dejar a Phoebe y luego Helga." Le dijo Gerald a su hermano.

Helga estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Arnold cuándo Phoebe le dijo. "Mira Helga tome fotos del parque cuando estábamos paseando y también les tome fotos a ustedes cuando nos pasaron en el caballo."

Arnold POV

Helga se inclinó hacia adelante para ver las fotos en la cámara de Phoebe. Yo no podía evitar en admirar su encantadora espalda. Su silueta era divina con sus pantalones de maya negros y su blusa rosa apretada a su cuerpo. JamieO manejaba muy mal, brincando sobre los baches de las calles. En tener a mi hermosa novia sentada en mis piernas mientras la van brincaba no me ayudaba para mantener mi serenidad. Me mordía el labio, con mi mente atormentándome, mostrándome imágenes seductoras que no quería pensar. Como podía imaginarme tantas cosas? Tengo que respetar la bella imagen de mi novia hasta... "No te estoy cansando de tus piernas verdad?" me pregunto Helga. "Umm un poco...Digo no" le conteste nerviosamente. En realidad, no me estaba cansando, me estaba calentando con su exquisita figura.

Helga se volvió a acomodar en mi, esta vez apoyándose más en mis caderas. Respiraba profundamente dirigiendo mi mirada a otro lado. Phoebe y Gerald se pusieron a platicar mientras Helga observaba mi pelo detalladamente. "Que tanto me vez Helga?" le pregunte. "Tu pelo, tiene un aroma dulce y, fresco a la misma vez." Me respondió, resbalando su mano suave por la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Sus uñas ligeramente frotaban mi cabeza, resbalando sus dedos en mi pelo. Helga estaba gozando mi cabellera, pasando sus manos por toda mi cabeza, despeinándome por completo, pero a mí no me importaba, ella podía hacerme lo que quisiera. Podía sentir olas de calor por mi piel. Agarre a Helga de la cintura y resbale mi mano por su pierna. Helga acerco su rostro a mi cabello rosando sus labios por mi frente. Su respiración ardía en mi piel. Levante mi mirada para verla fijamente a sus hermosos ojos azules cuando pegue mis labios a los de ella.*

Helga besaba a Arnold lentamente, con su mano entre su cabellera, resbalándola por todo su pelo. Arnold sujeto a Helga de la cintura y la apretó más hacia él. Los besos cálidos de ella mojaban su boca, pasando su delicada lengua por sus labios. Arnold la respiraba profundamente con cada beso, sintiendo su piel quemándose por ella. La otra mano de Helga se resbalaba por los hombros de Arnold bajando a su pecho.

"Mmm...mmm...mmm" los interrumpió Gerald "Si eso es lo que hacen enfrente de nosotros que no harán en privado?"

Arnold y Helga se separaron con sus caras enrojecidas.

"Ammm...ya mero llegamos." Comento Arnold con sus mejillas Rojas.

"Que no te has dado cuenta, estamos enfrente de la casa de Phoebe." Respondió Gerald.

Arnold se mordió el labio apenado por la manera en que Gerald los había interrumpido.

"Después nos vemos Helga, bye." Se despidió Phoebe.

"Hasta luego Phoebe, después hablamos." Dijo Helga.

Gerald cerró la puerta de la van y JamieO arrancó.

Helga le murmuro a Arnold. "Me hubieras dicho algo cabeza de balón."

"Decir que Helga?"

"Supuestamente tú tienes que estar al frente de estas cosas." Le murmuro Helga.

"Después hablaremos sobre esto amor."

Helga estaba callada espesando a que llegaran a su casa para dejarla. "Arnold, tenias tu mano sobre mi pierna?"

Arnold sonrió y le susurró. "Después amor."

Helga se le quedó mirando molesta con su ceja levantada.

"Llegamos Paraki." Dijo Gerald.

Helga se bajo de la van. Arnold la acompaño a la puerta de su casa. "Me distraigo un poco Arnoldo y pones tu mano sobre mi pierna, aprovechado." Le dijo Helga sacando las llaves de su bolso.

"Al rato te mando un mensaje. Te quiero." Arnold se acercó para darle un beso a Helga.

"No enfrente de ellos Arnoldo. Creo que ya an mirado demasiado por hoy."

Arnold le dio un beso en la mejilla y se regresó a la van. En el momento que se sentó se dio cuenta que Gerald y JamieO no paraban de mirarlo. Arnold los miró con su gesto serio y cruzó sus brazos diciendo "Ni me digan nada."

"Tu dijiste algo JamieO, yo no dije nada." Comento Gerald con un gesto de burla.

"Yo si tengo algo que decir. Te dije que a Arnold no le importaría, es más...lo aprovecho." Dijo JamieO riéndose.

Después que Arnold llego a la casa de huéspedes. Entró a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

"Hola Arnold. Como te fue en el concurso de talentos?" Preguntó el abuelo.

Arnold se alegró recordando lo que había sucedido en el armario del escenario.

"Mirando tu cara yo diría que ganaste." Dijo el abuelo.

"En realidad perdí abuelo."

"Perdiste! Y porque te vez contento shortman!?"

"Porque me gane...su corazón." Respondió Arnold con su semblante feliz. "Me voy a bañar abuelo...buenas noches."

"Buenas noches chaparrito. Aunque todavía no entiendo que ganaste."

Esa noche Helga se puso cómoda para dormir. Se acosto en su cama mirando las fotos que se había tomado con Arnold. "Tantas cosas pasaron hoy." Decía ella con suspiros. "Creo que molestare a Arnold un rato." Helga le mando un texto a Arnold.

-Que haces Romeo?-

-Estoy en el baño Helga-

-Y qué haces ahí?-

-Que preguntas Helga.-

\- Helga

\- estás muy contenta y eso porque?-

-porque...si - Helga

-Arnold?-

-Arnold?-

-Porque no me contestas?- Helga

-Estoy ocupado amor-

-Oh si...haciendo que?- Helga

-Arnold?-

-Cabeza de balón -

\- Helga

-Amor me estoy bañando-

-Haber envíame una foto-

-Helga me estoy bañando-

-Tu dijiste que solamente te lo pidiera- Helga

-Te acuerdas?- Helga

Pasaron unos minutos y Arnold no le contestaba el mensaje.

"Ese cabeza de balón y sus comentarios...ay si, que solamente le pida la foto y ya...si yo lo conozco, es un tímido para esas cosas...pero para poner su mano sobre mi pierna ahí no...que aprovechado, que hablador...ese cabeza de balón solamente es un mentiroso y yo que me lo creo..."

 _Tin...Tin..._

Entró un texto de Arnold.

"De seguro me va a decir, me estoy bañado Helga ya no molestes." Se quejaba ella apagando la lampara.

Helga abrió el mensaje sin ganas. Sus ojos se extendieron con su boca abierta por la luz de la imagen que brillaba enfrente de ella. Entre la oscuridad de su recámara ella susurró.

"Criminal...Arnold..."

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Ay Arnold que tipo de foto le enviaste a Helga. Ja ja ja ja ja.**

 **Como les pareció el paseo a caballo?**

 **Y qué tal el viaje a la casa de Helga. Ay Helga en que aprietos tienes a Arnold.**

 **"annoyinglycute1" me hizo un dibujo precioso para este capitulo.**

 **Lo podrán ver en su instragram o el mío como Samypama. ;)**

 **Hasta la próxima. Saludos.**


	55. Chapter 55 El regalo

Helga no podía parpadear, con su vista analizando cada detalle de la imagen. Su respiración se aceleraba observando el pelo mojado de Arnold, sus ojos verdes seductores, con las gotas calientes deslizándose por su firme atlético cuerpo.

"Aaaaaaaahhh...Criminal...Arnold!" decía Helga mordiéndose el labio con sus ojos fijos en lo que estaba viendo.

Arnold se había tomado una foto desnudó en la regadera. Helga deslizó la foto para abajo queriendo ver el cuerpo completo de él.

"Criminal!...Por un momento pensé que la foto era más...completa." murmuro Helga esperando en ver más. "Aunque para ser la mitad de cuerpo está...por todos los cielos, está súper bien...como quisiera meterme en la regadera con él y tallarle su..." Helga seguía mordiéndose el labio sintiendo sus mejillas calientes "...tallarle todo su cuerpo, oooohhh, especialmente su pelo...Maldicion! Se ve tan chulo para lavarle su rubia cabellera!"

En ese momento Helga recibió otro texto de Arnold.

-Para tus ojos únicamente mi princesa.-  
\- Te gusto la foto ️-

-No me gusto cabeza de balón. -

-:( - Arnold

-Me deslumbro!- Helga

\- ️:D que bueno, por un momento pensé que no te había gustado -

-Cómo crees. La foto fue una verdadera, sorpresa. Pero salió cortada :S le falta la parte de abajo. - Helga

Arnold había dejado su celular sobre la toalla. Cerro la regadera y agarró la toalla para secarse cuando miró el texto de Helga. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron leyendo el mensaje.

"Cielos como es exigente mi novia." Dijo Arnold pensando como contestarle a Helga. Sonrió y se tomó la segunda foto que ella pedía.

Helga sentía los nervios en punta esperando que Arnold le contestara. Su corazón la presionaba con las ansias de ver que le contestaría Arnold.

"Criminal...que estará pensando." Murmuraba Helga.

 _Tin...tin..._

Entró el siguiente mensaje. Helga lo abrió apresurada.

-Si tanto quieres ver la parte de abajo, te lo enviaré ?- Arnold.

El segundo mensaje entró y era otra foto. Helga respiraba con ansias esperando a que la foto se abriera.

"Criminal Arnoldo!" Reclamó ella con su ceja levantada mirando la segunda foto. Respiro profundamente y empezó a textear.

-Me envías tus pies cabeza de balón! ? Tú sabes a lo que me refería! -

-Y a que te referías Helga?-

-Tú sabes a que Arnoldo.-

-Explícame que querías ver princesa? ️-

-Ya sabes no te lo estaré explicando. -

-Ni siquiera puedes decirlo verdad?-

-Olvídalo Arnold.-

-No se que me gusta más...tú carita contenta o tu carita disgustada -

-No es como si me la pudieras ver- Helga

-No, pero me la imagino - Arnold

-Esta bien tu ganas. Para la otra que esté en tu cuarto te tomaré la foto que yo quiero en persona. -

-Helga ? que atrevida amor. -

-Claro que si cabeza de balón, yo soy exigente, no ay nada nuevo en eso. -

-Entonces me tomarás una foto completamente desnudó? -

-Si - Helga

-;) - Arnold

-Porque esa cara cabeza de balón? -

-Primero tienes que estar en mi recámara para tomarme la foto...-

-Si y que con eso? - Helga

-Ya estando tu aquí...no te voy a soltar-

-:) - Helga

-No te atreverías - Helga

-:D -

-Cambia ese emoji Arnoldo. -

-muah - Arnold le envió un beso emoji

-Que pensaste cuando miraste la foto? - Arnold

-Cual de las dos? - Helga

-La primera que te envié Helga. -

Arnold se estaba poniendo ropa cómoda para dormir cuando recibió tres texto de Helga.

-Honestamente... - Helga

-Realmente quieres saber? - Helga

-Quería meterme en la regadera contigo. - Helga

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron pensando en la imagen de cómo sería si Helga se metiera en la regadera con él.

-Helga tu no lo harás nada fácil para mi -

-Fácil de que?

-Eres muy acelerada con migo amor -  
-Como cuando estabas en la van, no dejabas de acariciar mi pelo y la manera en que te apretaste a mi con tus besos que me, calientan. ?-

-A si que te calentaste durante el camino cabeza de balón? ?-

-Pues, si...como no calentarse con la manera en que me estabas, tocando el pelo y tus besos. Que más puedo decir, estas hermosa Helga y, ahora finalmente puedo decir que eres mi novia. ? -

-No porque sea tú novia quiere decir que puedes estar tocándome las piernas como hoy durante el camino Arnoldo -

-En realidad no me había dado cuenta, yo solamente quería mantenerte segura durante el camino, la van se movía mucho. No quería que en un brinco te pegaras en tu cabeza o que te lastimaras. -

-Está bien cabeza de balón. Estas perdonado por esta vez, pero para la otra no te pases con tus manitas. -

-Realmente no te gusto que te agarrará así? -

Helga apretaba el celular pensando que contestarle. "Como mentirle a mi cabeza de balón que me dejo en las nubes con la manera que me tocaba y me besaba. Criminal si el dice que lo calente. El me quemo con su pura presencia. Todo el paseo, la caminata, el vieja a caballo, el camino a casa en sus piernas con su dulce suave pelo en mi rostro, oooooooh...es un sueño para mi!"

-Helga? Estas ahí? -

"Voy a guardar esa foto con mi alarma para que me la enseñe todas las mañanas cuando me levante.. No pensé que mi príncipe amado me enviara una foto en la regadera, Ohh necesito ver esa foto otra vez" Helga regreso a la foto de Arnold para observarla lentamente.

-Helga? -

Helga finalmente respondió por text.  
-Si amado -

Arnold abrió bien sus ojos mirando el mensaje.

-Helga es la primera vez que me dices, _amado_ ? lo habías escrito antes en tus poemas pero no directamente hacia mi. Me gusta. ️ ️ -

"Criminal le contesté sin pensar." Murmuro Helga ansiosa.

\- El cell me cambio la palabra por completo Arnoldo-  
-No es como si estuviera loca enamorada de ti ? -

-Lo que tú digas Helga ? yo también lo estoy, mi princesa amada. ❤️-

Únicamente le quedaba a la escuela unos días más antes de entrar en vacaciones de navidad. Durante esos últimos días de escuela. Arnold y Gerald se siguieron sentando juntos en el camión dandole oportunidad a Helga y Phoebe para platicar entre ellas.

A pesar que Arnold y Helga eran pareja. Helga se rehusaba a entrar a la escuela agarrada de la mano de Arnold. El noviazgo de ellos era inusual para ella, aunque siempre había sido lo que ella anhelaba, ahora que era real en ocasiones ella no sabía cómo actuar alrededor de él.

Sin embargo Arnold no la presionaba, cuando Helga deseaba espacio, él pacientemente se lo daba. Poco a poco Helga fue mejorando su actitud al rededor de él y sin darse cuenta Arnold la agarraba de la mano y la abrazaba por los pasillos de la escuela.

Una tarde después de escuela Arnold platicaba con Gerald enfrente de los casilleros. Arnold estaba acomodando los libros que se llevaría a su casa esa tarde.

"Oye viejo, que calificación te dieron para el examen de historia?"

"Noventa y cinco " Respondió Arnold

"No jodas...estudiaste para el examen?"

"Si un poco, tenía mucha tarea de matemáticas y un reporte que entregar de ciencias."

"Nombre viejo tu y Phoebe sacaron la mejor calificación."

"Cuanto sacó Phoebe?" Preguntó Arnold

"Noventa y ocho pero ella dijo que al final le dolió la cabeza y que por eso le falló a la última respuesta."

"Historia es mi materia favorita por eso lo pasé con un buen grado. Luego batalló mucho con Español, lo bueno es que tengo a Helga en esa clase por la mañana y me ayuda con la tarea. Ella es muy buena para la escritura."

"Tienes suerte que tú y Helga tengan esa clase juntos"

"En realidad tenemos dos clases juntos. Español y Formación cívica al final del día."

"Que buena onda hermano. Oye y, el tal Andrés ya no a molestado a Helga."

"No. La saluda en la mañana pero nada más."

"De lo que tú sepas hermano."

"No creo que aquel chavo valla a atreverse a hablar mucho con ella ahora que sabe que es mi novia."

"Cierto." Comentó Gerald.

"La que me tiene arto es Susana." añadió Arnold.

"Porque lo dices?"

"La tengo en mi tercera clase y...me quiere hablar a cada rato, no se como mantenerla alejada de mi."

"Esa vieja si que es persistente viejo. Solamente ignorarla."

"Es lo que hago Gerald, pero ella hace cosas como, para hacerme ver..."

La plática de Arnold fue interrumpida por el empujón breve de Susana.  
"Perdón Arnold, se me cayeron los libros." Dijo Susana. "Estos zapatos altos no me ayudan en ocasiones." Susana se inclinaba enfrente de Arnold con su falda rabona levantando los libros que se le habían resbalado de las manos.

Gerald le murmuró a Arnold. "Mmm...mmm...mmm...aguas viejo, está trae veneno. Aunque no está mal de ver."

Arnold dio un paso a atrás ignorando a Susana. Cerró su casillero y tomó su mochila. Pero antes que pudiera irse Susana se acercó a él.

"Arnold perdí las notas que nos dio el profesor para el examen que tendremos después de vacaciones. Es posible que me las puedas pasar..."

"Pídeselas a alguien más." Respondió Arnold serio.

Susana se acercó a él. "Te puedo dar algo a cambio." Le murmuro acomodando su mano sobre el pecho de él para darle un beso en sus labios.

"AAAAAOUCH!" Grito Susana sintiendo en jalón de pelo.

"NI TE ATREVAS MENDIGA ZORRA!" Le exclamó Helga jaloneándola mas fuerte.

"SUÉLTAME PERRA!" Clamó Susana con sus manos en su pelo intentando en zafarse de las manos de Helga.

"Tocas a mi novio de nuevo y sentirás a Betsy y los cinco vengadores! MENDIGA PERRA ANIMAL!" Le reclamaba Helga en furia.

"DÉJAME! ESTAS LOCA!" Gritaba Susana.

"HELGA SUÉLTALA!" dijo Arnold sujetando a Helga para que soltara el pelo de Susana.

"Tienes suerte que mi novio está aquí para detenerme, pendeja!" Dijo Helga finalmente soltándola.

Susana intentó en acomodar su despeinada cabellera. "Estás mal de la cabeza estupida! Me la pagaras!" La amenazo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Ay si como si te tuviera miedo zorra!" Le Grito Helga viendo como Susana se alejaba llorando. "Corre mendiga cobarde chillona!"

"Helga como puedes pensar en pelearte con tu lección en la cabeza!" Le reclamo Arnold soltándola.

Helga se carcajeaba felizmente. "Miraste la cara de esa estupida! Ahora lo pensará dos veces antes de acercarse a ti cabeza de balón."

"Helga no tenías que intervenir yo me iba a encargar de ella."

"Oh si...cuando cabeza de balón? Después que te besara o después que te pusiera las manos por todos lados?!"

"Helga! No quiero que te pase algo por estar buscando pleitos y recuerda que tu lección de la cabeza tiene poco tiempo!"

"Mi lección ya cumplió siete semanas cabeza de balón, ya estoy perfectamente bien!"

Arnold se acercó a Helga y puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de ella, mostrándole un gesto de preocupación. "Y quiero que te mantengas así amor. No más pleitos, por favor."

"Ahora ya sabes cómo me sentía yo cuando buscabas bronca con Andrés." Le recordó Helga.

"Esto es diferente Helga."

"De que manera es diferente Arnoldo." Dijo Helga con sus manos en su cintura.

"Yo no estuve entre la vida y la muerte hace unas semanas como tú, aunque no parezcas, todavía te estás recuperando. Por favor no busques pleitos con nadie."

"Esta bien Arnoldo, solamente porque me lo pides de esa manera. Pero si esa zorra o cualquier otra se quiere acercar a ti aléjalas inmediatamente antes que yo, me meta."

"Entendido amor." Respondió Arnold dándole un beso a Helga en la punta de su nariz.

"En ver tanto cariño entre ustedes empalaga." Comento Gerald.

"No te metas en esto Gerald!" Respondió Helga molesta.

"Tranquila Pataki. En donde está Phoebe?"

"Hablando con una maestra." Dijo Helga.

"Entonces que ibas a decir Arnold antes que aquella nos enseñara..." Arnold le dio una mirada dura a Gerald. "...digo, antes, que...te molestara Susana."

"Que ibas a decir Gerald?" Preguntó Helga sería.

"Yo, nada Pataki...hey Raúl qué onda con aquel guey que..." se fue Gerald corriendo atrás de Raúl y Josh que pasaban caminando.

Helga miró cómo Gerald se alejó corriendo evitando la conversación.  
"Pasó algo más con aquella zorra antes que yo llegara Arnoldo?"

"No amor. No pasó nada." Sonrió Arnold ansiosamente.

"Tarde o temprano me enteraré cabeza de balón."

"Te ayudó con tu mochila Helga."

"No está pesada Arnoldo."

"Tienes hambre? Que tal si vamos a comer algo."

"Ahora que lo mencionas se me antojó un yogur con fruta." Respondió Helga.

"Le mandaré un texto a Gerald para que nos encuentre allá con Phoebe.

Un rato después, Arnold, Gerald, Helga y Phoebe se encontraron en la refresquería. Helga ordeno un plato grande con yogur, frutas, granola y miel. Arnold ordeno un elote con todo, Gerald una torta grande y Phoebe un licuado de frutas.

Helga platicaba en burla cómo había jalado a Susana del pelo,. Se carcajeaba recordando la cara de horror que había puesto Susana. Arnold estaba serio escuchando a su novia expresarse.

"Helga tuviste suerte que los profesores no te miraran peleándote con Susana." Comento Phoebe.

"En realidad no era una pelea Phoebe, yo me estaba defendiendo."

"Susana no te ataco a ti Helga." Le recordó Gerald.

"A mi no, pero a mi cabeza de balón si."

"Helga ya hablamos sobre esto y ella no me ataco." Comento Arnold.

"Bueno como quiera, después de esto esa cualquiera ya no te molestara y si lo hace me havisas." Dijo Helga dándole una probada al plato con frutas.

"Tambien tu me avisaras si un chavo te molesta." Añadió Arnold con su mirada coqueta hacia Helga.

"Como eres Arnoldo, nadie me dice ni me molesta."

"Entonces que planes tienen  
para navidad?" pregunto Gerald.

"Arnold y yo pasaremos la navidad juntos."

"Juntos de que juntos...oh juntos." Comento Gerald con una sonrisa risueña.

"Juntos de convivir Gerald, que diablos estás pensando cabeza pervertida."

Gerald se carcajeo "Yo no pensaba nada. Tu sola lo pensaste Pataki." Comento Gerald burlándose.

"Que!" Contesto Helga molestándose.

"Gerald, no a pasado nada entre Helga y yo, vele cambiando a tu nivel hermano." Le advirtió Arnold.

"Que dije." Contestó Gerald.

"Que padre que pasaran la navidad juntos Helga." Dijo Phoebe. "Yo le pregunte a mi papá que si podía pasar parte de la navidad con Gerald pero nosotros iremos a la casa de mi tía para las festividades. Como le hiciste para que tu papá te diera permiso de estar con Arnold?"

"Parece que Bob siente una culpabilidad por lo del accidente y por el momento accede a todo lo que le pido." Exclamo Helga.

"Y cómo está tu mamá, la has mirado?" Preguntó Phoebe.

"No. Lamentablemente no la podré ver hasta el próximo año, quizás para febrero o marzo. Pero se que está bien, nos escribe cartas."

"Enserio." dijo Phoebe asombrada. "Dicen que por base de la escritura las personas se pueden conocer mejor. Como en aquellos tiempos cuando la única manera en comunicarse era por cartas."

"Por un lado es cierto, cuando mi mamá me escribe me explica sobre cosas que sentía y batallaba para expresarse anteriormente, y ahora lo describe perfectamente en sus cartas. Siento que, la Miriam que yo pensé en conocer con su vició no era realmente mi Madre. Ahora esta nueva mujer que está volviendo a nacer en ella es una persona completamente diferente. Espero que cuando salga de ahí, no regrese a como ella era antes."

"Cielos Helga es increíble como el alcohol puede cambiar a una persona."

"No es sólo el alcohol. Cualquier vicio puede causar eso." Comento Gerald.

"Entonces tú papá te levantará de la casa de Arnold después del convivio?" Preguntó Phoebe.

"No. El me dijo que estaría muy casando y que me podía quedar con Arnold a dormir..." Gerald y Phoebe se quedaron boca abierta. "Uhg, no habló sobre, quedarme con él en su recámara, sino en un cuarto extra de huéspedes."

Arnold puso la mano atrás de su cuello diciendo. "Si se escuchó diferente a como lo dijiste al principio Helga."

Phoebe se quito sus lentes para limpiarlos "Arnold y Helga son lo suficientemente maduros para pasar la noche en el mismo cuarto. No porque estén bajo el mismo techo quiere decir que algo tiene que pasar entre ellos."

"Gracias Phoebe." Respondió Helga. "Yo no veo nada malo en que Arnold y yo pasemos la noche juntos...no es como sino la hemos pasado antes."

"Helga!" Dijo Arnold apenado.

"Que cabeza de balón, es cierto ya hemos pasado la noche juntos en tu recámara incluso una vez nos quedamos dormidos en tu cama..."

"Helga!" Le volvió a decir Arnold.

Gerald y Phoebe se quedaron mirando entre ellos con sus ojos espantados por lo que Helga había revelado.

Helga se quedó pensando "Creo que eso salió equivocado a como lo quise decir...aunque, que importa como se escucho!"

Arnold se puso rojo del rostro "Helga, únicamente nos quedamos dormidos aquella noche y ya."

"Entonces ustedes ya an dormido juntos en la misma cama. Cuando pasó eso!?" Pregunto Gerald sorprendido.

Arnold y Helga contestaron al mismo tiempo.

"No te voy a decir Gerald!" Respondió Arnold

"Al inicio del año escolar." Respondió Helga

Arnold volteó a ver a Helga con su rostro apenado.

"Desde septiembre! Cuando muy apenas hablaban...Que locos!" Comento Gerald

"Gerald pasó cuando asaltaron a Helga y ella se quedó conmigo."

"Si me acuerdo de eso hermano pero nunca me dijiste que se quedaron dormidos en tu cama viejo."

Arnold puso su mano atrás de su cabeza con sus mejillas rosadas. "Solamente pasó...no estaba planeado."

"Si eso pasó desde septiembre puedo imaginarme que más a pasado entre ustedes. Tienen que contarnos!"

"Gerald! Eso es privado entre nosotros!" Le respondió Arnold.

"Tranquilo hermano sólo decía."

Phoebe comento. "Los jóvenes de nuestra edad tienen que ser conscientes y saver la responsabilidad del extremo inapropiado contacto físico que puede conducir a un acto que a nuestra edad no estamos listos para experimentar."

"Tu hablas sobre el sexo Phoebe."  
Dijo Helga.

Arnold empezó a toser por la soda que estaba tomando cuando Helga dijo eso.

"Cielos Helga. Pero si." Comento Phoebe apenada.

Gerald se estaba riendo mirando el rostro enrojecido de Arnold. "Deberías de ver tu cara hermano! JA JA JA"

Helga sonrío "Estas bien cabeza de balón?"

"Si, podemos cambiar de tema." Comento Arnold limpiándose la boca.

"Oye, Arnold me estaba diciendo Raúl que su hermano mayor que está en prepa le dijo que este año cambiaron la estatura mínima que tienen que ser para entrar al equipo de basket."

"Cuál es la estatura mínima que requieren?" Preguntó Arnold

"No se sabe todavía. Raúl nada más me dijo que la cambiaron este año."

"Estás preocupado de no ser suficientemente alto para calificar Gerald?"

"Pues claro. Tu no?"

"No." Respondió Arnold tranquilo.

"Cuanto mides cabeza de balón?" Preguntó Helga.

"Un metro setenta y dos amor" contestó Arnold.

"Apoco si hermano." Comento Gerald

"El entrenador me medio la vez pasada." Respondió Arnold.

"Entonces creciste." Dijo Gerald.

"Cuanto mides tú Gerald?" Le Preguntó Helga.

"Como un metro ochenta pero me daré un estirón este año." Dijo Gerald orgulloso.

"Entonces no deberías de estar preocupado de calificar Gerald." Exclamó Arnold.

"Como quiera hermano, uno nunca sabe."

Helga miraba los tennis de Arnold. "Y, cuánto mides de zapato Arnoldo?"

"Tú quieres saber todas mis medidas amor." Dijo Arnold con una mirada dulce.

"Claro que si Arnoldo, poco a poco las sabré todas." Respondió Helga levantando su ceja.

Arnold movió su cabeza a los lados. "Me quieres tener bien medido princesa."

Helga se acercó a Arnold y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Gerald rodó la mirada. "Apenas están empezando con su noviazgo y ya me tienen arto con su chiflades afectuosa."

"Se ven muy lindos juntos." Añadió Phoebe. "La relación de ellos era justo lo que necesitaban."

"Era increíble como habiendo tanta química entre ellos tardaron todos estos meses para finalmente estar juntos." Le dijo Gerald a Phoebe.

Poco tiempo después llegó el día antes de navidad. Arnold, sus abuelos y algunos inquilinos estaban festejando la noche buena en la casa de huéspedes. Helga llego a la casa de huéspedes con su mochila que contenía, su pijama y un cambio nuevo de ropa para el siguiente día.

"Gracias Bob, te hablaré mañana cuando este lista para que me levantes."

"Feliz Navidad Helga." Le dijo Bob con una sonrisa insegura.

Helga volteó a verlo y lo abrazó. "Gracias, papá, feliz navidad."

Arnold estaba platicando con el señor Hyunh y el señor Ernie en la sala cuando Helga le mando un texto a Arnold. "Helga está afuera." Dijo Arnold muy emocionado.

Helga estaba nerviosa esperando afuera de la puerta, pensando que esa sería la primera vez que ella entraría a la casa de huéspedes como la novia de Arnold.

"Criminal siento que me tiemblan las manos." Se decía ella.

Arnold abrió la puerta con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro. "Helga!" Dijo Arnold abrazándola dándole un beso en su mejilla.

"Porque siento que cada vez que me abrazas me quieres asfixiar."

"Lo dices porque estás nerviosa."

"Yo nerviosa, claro que no Arnoldo."

Arnold le sonrió. "Que bueno. Déjame te presento a unas personas que te quieren conocer."

Arnold llevó a Helga a la sala. "Señor Hyunh ella es Helga mi novia."

El señor Hyunh abrazó a Helga fuertemente. "Gracias señorita, por haberme ayudado a encontrar a mi hija."

Helga estaba sorprendida por el abrazo no esperado. "Cómo está su hija?" Preguntó Helga.

"Bien, esta pasando la navidad con la familia de su esposo, puedes creer que ya voy a ser un abuelo."

"Enserio. Felicidades." Dijo Helga.

"Gracias a ti y a Arnold que quisieron ayudarle a un pobre hombre solitario." El señor Hyunh abrasó a Arnold y Helga con sus ojos húmedos de felicidad.

Ya era hora de la comida los abuelos, Arnold y Helga, el señor Hyunh y Ernie estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo.

"Como están tus papás Nala." Preguntó la abuelita de Arnold.

"Es Helga abuela." Dijo Arnold.

"Mis papás están bien gracias."

Phil agarró una pierna de pavo diciendo "Estoy asombrado que tu papá te dejó pasar la navidad con nosotros."

"Su papá a cambiado mucho abuelo." Añadió Arnold.

"Mmmmm...que bueno, aunque ay unas personas que nunca cambiaran." Comento el abuelo.

"No se si el cambio de mi papá sea temporario o permanente pero lo aprovecharé por el momento." Exclamó Helga.

"Pues, también yo lo aprovecharé. Dile a tu papá que todavía me debe lo del golpe de mi carro. Nunca me lo pago."

"Abuelo eso no es necesario." Comento Arnold.

"Como que no shortman, Pataki me debe dinero y si lo que dice Helga es cierto quizás me pague lo que me debe, si anda de buena gente."

Arnold se acercó a Helga y le murmuro.  
"No le hagas casó a mi abuelo."

"Y como te sientes con tu recuperación?" Le Preguntó Ernie a Helga.

"Bien, el doctor dijo que fue un milagro que me haya recuperado tan rápido."

"Las heridas en la cabeza son críticas." Dijo Ernie. "Yo dure meses para recuperarme de la placa que me pusieron en el cráneo. Parece que no, pero cuando eres joven te recuperas pronto y nada te duele, pero ya cuando la garantía se te acaba, todos los golpes fuertes que te diste de joven te alcanzan y los empiezas a sentir. Así que aunque te sientas bien, cuídate."

"Es lo que le digo a Helga señor Ernie." Añadió Arnold.

"Perfecto otra razón para que me cuides más Romeo."

"ROMEO!?" Exclamaron Phil, Hyunh y Ernie al mismo tiempo en confusión.

"Tu no eres Romeo, eres...Kimba." Respondió la abuela.

Arnold y Helga se quedaron mirando uno al otro con sus mejillas chapeadas.

"Es...una larga historia." Dijo Arnold.

Después de la comida tronaron cohetes e intercambiaron regalos de navidad. Arnold le regalo a Helga un diario nuevo con una dedicatoria especialmente para ella.  
"Cabeza de balón este regalo es perfecto!"

Al final de la noche la abuelita de Arnold le dijo a Helga en donde se podía dormir. Arnold la acompaño a su cuarto temporal.

"Me debes algo Arnoldo." Le dijo Helga poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho. Arnold quiso darle un beso a Helga, pero ella tomo el relicario en sus manos y se lo quitó del cuello. "Esto me pertenece a mi cabeza de balón."

Arnold bajo la mirada mordiéndose el labio. "Por un momento pensé que me darías un beso Helga." Dijo Arnold mirando como Helga se ponía el relicario.

Helga se acercó a él pasando su mano por debajo del pelo rubio de Arnold mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos. "Yo estado aquí en este edificio tantas veces y nunca pensé que esta navidad la pasaríamos juntos como novios." Dijo Helga con su voz suave sin quitarle la mirada a Arnold.

Arnold entró al cuarto de ella y cerró la puerta atrás de él. "Eres lo más hermoso en mi vida Helga, tu me cambiaste por completo, no ay espacio en mi corazón en donde tu amor no brille."

Helga abrió su boca acariciando los labios suaves de Arnold. Sus manos pasaban por el pelo de él acariciando su cabellera mientras sus labios se sumergía más en él. "Ohhh...Arnold." Le susurró Helga acercando su cuerpo al de él, dejando que Arnold pasará sus manos por su silueta tímido por querer tocar sus caderas.

La respiración de Arnold se aceleraba presionándola fuerte sobre su cuerpo casi levantándola del suelo. "ooooh...amor." Decía Arnold con cada beso que extendía en los labios de ella. Arnold fue lentamente caminando con ella hasta llegar a la cama. Helga se dejo caer con Arnold encima de su cuerpo. Ella no paraba de besarlo dejando ir toda su pasión en sus besos. "Arnold te amo." murmuraba Helga dejando que los labios de Arnold bajaran a su cuello.

Arnold podía sentir el ardor en la piel de ella, su cuerpo se estaba quemando, su mente no lo dejaba pensar más. El estaba amando a Helga con todo su corazón.

 _Knock...Knock...Knock_

El ruido de la puerta alarmó a los dos jóvenes apasionados levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

"Si" contestó Helga apenada.

"Señorita Pataki está mi nieto con usted?" Preguntó Phil.

Arnold suspiro de calor y abrió la puerta. "Si abuelo. Solamente me estaba despidiendo de Helga."

"Pues ya dale su espacio a la señoría Pataki todavía tiene que ponerse su pijama."

"Si abuelo." Arnold volteó a ver a Helga. "Buenas noches Helga."

"Buenas noches cabeza de balón."

Arnold se salió del cuarto y su abuelo cerró la puerta de la recámara de Helga. "Que tanto hacías shortman?" Preguntó Phil.

"Solamente me despedía abuelo."

Phil tocó la frente de Arnold. "Uham...despedirte, si claro. Ya duérmete shortman o date un baño con agua fría pero deja a tu novia descansar que ya es noche."

"Si abuelo, buenas noches." Arnold se fue a su recámara con su rostro feliz recordando los besos de Helga. Se quitó los pantalones y su camiseta roja quedándose con su playera blanca y sus bóxers rojos para dormir. Se acomodó bajo las cobijas y utilizando el control de su cuarto apago las luces. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido con la luz de la luna.

Más noche de madrugada, alguien abrió la puerta de su recámara lentamente. La persona entró de puntillas a la recámara para hacer el menos ruido posible sobre el piso de madera viejo. Se subió delicadamente ala cama y se deslizó abajo de las cobijas. La noche era fría y Arnold se estaba tapando con una colcha gruesa.

De pronto Arnold sintió un movimiento extraño en su cama y se despertó. "Helga qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto Arnold en voz baja.

Helga lo miraba serenamente. "Vine para darte tu regalo de navidad."

"Pero amor, estoy en mis bóxers."

"También yo estoy en paños menores." Dijo Helga pegando sus labios a los de Arnold, probando su sabor dulce de amor acomodándose arriba de él, sin poder desprenderse de sus besos.

Arnold tocaba la cintura de Helga resbalando sus manos tímidamente por las caderas suaves de ella. "Y, si mis abuelos te vieron entrar?" Susurró Arnold agitado de su cuerpo sintiendo el calor de Helga sobre él.

"Nadie me vio mi príncipe amado..." Le respondió Helga pegando sus labios a los de él tapándose los dos con la cobija. "Helga...no podemos, hacer nada..." Le recordó Arnold en calor.

"Shhhhhh..." Helga puso su dejo sobre los labios de él.

"Yo confió plenamente en ti. Tú solamente, déjame amarte mi Arnold. Quiero tenerte para mi." Le murmuro Helga en su oído dándole besos por su frente, sus mejillas, su cuello, llegando hasta su pecho.

Arnold acomodo sus brazos sobre su cabeza dejándose tocar por Helga.

"Yo estoy dispuesto a _todo_ lo que tú me quieras hacer, mi princesa." Le murmuro Arnold en plena felicidad pasional sintiendo los seductores labios de Helga por toda su ardiente piel.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Helga se quedó con antojo de cabeza de balón ja ja y quiso darle a Arnold su regalo de navidad. Helga que atrevida eres.**

 **Que le abra regalado Helga a Arnold?**

 **Como dijo Arnold al principio del capítulo.**

 _-Eres muy acelerada con migo amor_ -

 **Bueno los dejo con ese pensamiento. Hasta la próxima.**


	56. Capitulo 56 Dulce momento

Arnold POV

El calor del su cuerpo me daba una serenidad incomparable. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido, completo como me siento en este momento. No había absolutamente nada en el mundo que me pudiera hacer falta. El amor incondicional de Helga era todo para mi.

La miraba dormida tranquilamente sobre mi pecho, como el regalo más grande que yo pude haber recibido. Su amor, sus acaricias, sus besos, todo era un milagro en mi vida. Tocaba su sedoso pelo rubio sin poder parar de mirarla. Tenía sueño, bostezaba de cansancio...y me rehusaba en dormir.

Sentía que cada segundo con ella era una joya en mi vida. Helga era mi tesoro y quería mantener este momento con ella, por siempre.*

Arnold extendió el brazo para agarrar su celular y ver la hora.

-3:15am-

 _Ya es de madrugada_. Pensó. El no quería pero sabía que era mejor que Helga amaneciera en su cuarto. Con un último minuto más disfrutando su princesa dormida, le canto una canción.

"Tu eres mi sol, mi único sol.

Me das tu brillo...aunque este gris.

Tu nunca sabrás...lo que, te amo.

Por favor...no alejen mi sol."

"Helga." Le susurró Arnold moviéndola. "Tesorito, despierta." La movió un poco más.

Helga se empezó a mover hasta abrir sus ojos. "Arnold." Murmuro ella con sueño. "Estoy soñando?"

"No amor...estás realmente acostada conmigo." Le dijo Arnold dándole un tierno beso en su frente.

"Que pasó...lo soñé todo?"

"Que piensas qué pasó Helga?" Arnold la miraba dulcemente con sus ojos verdes enamorados de ella.

"No estoy segura...no se si lo soñé o si realmente sucedió."

Arnold le sonrío con ternura "Me acariciaste todo el cuerpo y me bañaste de tus besos, hasta que...al final te me acurrucaste quedándote dormida."

"Entonces soñé que...hicimos algo más?" Comentó Helga.

Arnold suspiro. "Soñaste lo que tú corazón deseaba en hacer." Le contestó él.

"Arnold...como decirlo...fue difícil para ti en...aguantarte en que no...ummm.?" Preguntó Helga tímida.

"Tú me enciendes tan fácilmente con tus caricias, tus besos...cielos, tus besos me dominan por completo Helga. Pero, te amo y...no are algo que te haga sentir insegura. Por eso deje que tú me tocaras a mi, yo quería..." Arnold cerró sus ojos recordando su ardiente momento con ella "...deseaba en, tomarte por completo y cubrirte de amor pero, también sabía que este no era el momento. Cuando tú estés lista yo te estaré esperando." Le aseguro Arnold.

Helga pego sus labios a los de él . Besándolo intensamente.

"Te amo cabeza de balón."

Arnold la abrazo de la cintura, dejando que Helga pasara sus manos por su pelo jalándoselo levemente con cada apretón que sus labios le daba.

"Oooooh Helga...me vuelas la cabeza." Le murmuro Arnold, sintiendo la lengua suave de ella probando su boca.

Helga se apretó más al cuerpo de Arnold, elevando su pierna sobre el pelvis de él.

"Helga...me tienes..." le decía Arnold con cada beso ardiente que ella le entregaba en su boca.

La respiración de Arnold se aceleró. Sus manos se resbalaban por debajo de la blusa sobre la espalda de Helga.

Helga se pescaba del pelo de Arnold. Hundiendo sus labios en los besos calientes de él.

"Aaarnold...me...derrites." Gimió Helga con la lengua de Arnold probando sus labios.

"Ohhh amor..." gimió Arnold dándose la vuelta, acomodando a Helga abajo de su cuerpo. Los brazos de él la sujetaban desatando el incontrolable deseo hacía ella.

Helga sintió cómo Arnold se apoderaba de ella. El fuego de su aliento la probaba cada vez más intenso. "Arnold..." murmuro Helga.

Arnold continuaba besándola perdiendo el control de su cuerpo.

Helga POV

Mi cabeza de balón estaba cambiando, podía sentirlo en sus besos y en su piel. Me recordó a cuando estábamos sobre la cama en el cuarto privado durante la fiesta de Rhonda. La calentura de nuestra pasión se estaba apoderando de él. Criminal que cause con mis acciones!? Debí aver pensado las cosas mejor antes de besarlo con tanta intensidad y hacerlo sufrir de pasión. Cera que está mal en calentar a mi novio de esta manera? Cera que si lo hago detenerse lo valla a lastimar físicamente? Quiero darle todo de mi cuerpo algún día, pero hoy, no. "Arnold. No podemos." Le dije con más firmeza. De pronto Arnold se detuvo dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, y respirando agitadamente se resbaló por mi cuerpo, terminando con su mejilla sobre mi estómago. *

"Helga...que me haces...con una palabra que me digas me...me, cambias por completo."

Helga acariciaba el pelo de Arnold. "Como le vamos a hacer para no perder el control cada vez que estemos así de calientes?" Preguntó Helga preocupada. "No te quiero lastimar dejándote encendido."

Arnold seguía respirando agitado intentando en regularizar su respiración.

"No me lastimas Helga. Quizás sienta un poco de dolor después pero..."

"Dolor!" Dijo Helga preocupada.

"No Helga, ummm...olvídalo, no quise decir dolor. Mira...solamente...tenemos que tener mejor control. Aunque..." Arnold suspiro "...tus besos lo hacen tan...difícil."

"Quieres que te bese diferente?" Preguntó Helga.

"No, por supuesto que no. Me fascinan tus besos intensos y largos, solamente necesitamos controlarnos mejor, y no dejarnos llevar tanto."

"Tal vez todo esto es mi culpa cabeza de balón, no debí de haberme metido en tu cama y exponerte a que te calentaras así."

"No lo digas Helga, eres rebelde con tu pasión hacia mi, y...esa es una de tus cualidades que adoro. Como el beso que me diste en FTi fue intenso, y...fuera de control...no quiero que jamás cambies ese lado tuyo."

Helga sonrió "En ese caso tienes que convertirte en experto de controlar tus emociones con mis besos Arnoldo." Dijo Helga con una leve sonrisa.

"Como tú digas Helga." Arnold le dio un beso suave en sus labios. "Vamos, te acompañare a tu cuarto."

"Ummm...Arnold puedes pasarme mis pantalones de pijama, los deje tirados a lado de tu cama."

"No te dio pena cuando te los quitaste para meterte en mi cama, pero si te da pena en que te vea."

"Pues si" respondió Helga.

"Ay princesa." Arnold se levantó cuidadosamente de no ver a Helga en sus calzoncillos y le pasó sus pantalones.

"Entonces otra vez tú me puedes ver y tocar a mi y yo a ti nada." Comento Arnold con una sonrisa seductora.

"No te toque todo tu cuerpo Arnoldo."

"Si no me tocaste en mis bóxers fue porque estabas nerviosa Helga."

"Bueno ya vez. Si me pongo nerviosa...y, si yo hubiera querido, tu me hubieras dejado tocar tu, tu...ughh..." Helga se apretaba las manos de nervios.

Arnold suspiro mirando los ojos tímidos de Helga intentando en decir las palabras correctas. "Eres un encanto Helga." Arnold se puso sus pants y abrió la puerta con cuidadesa de no hacer ruido y acompañó a Helga a su cuarto.

"Descansa amor. Mañana desayunaremos pancakes."

"Mmmm...suena delicioso. Tu los harás?"

"Si, yo puedo cocinar Helga."

"Increíble, cabeza de balón cocinando, no me lo puedo imaginar."

"Mañana lo verás." Arnold la abrazó. "Eres mi tesoro Helga" le murmuro con su seductora voz.

Helga puso su mano sobre su pecho y recitó. "Arnold, eres el conquistador de mi corazón, dueño de mi sentimientos. Eres la luna que ilumina todo mi ser, tu brillo puro blanco de amor deslumbra mi aliento con cada beso que te roban mis ansiosos labios, mi príncipe de amor, mi guardián de mi sueños...eres, mío...todo mío, mi novio pasional, mi Romeo...ohhhh"

Arnold se le quedaba viendo a Helga sorprendido por la manera en que se expresó ella. "Por fin dejaste que tu corazón me hable Helga." Dijo Arnold dándole un beso suave en la frente.

Helga abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los ojos pasivos verdes de Arnold. Se mordió el labio ansiosamente dándose cuenta de las palabras que utilizó.

"Yo...yo...aaaaah, este...buenas noches cabeza de balón." Dijo Helga con nervios.

"Buenas noches Helga." Arnold cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su recámara con un gesto de felicidad.

"Helga, tantas veces que te encontraba hablando sola...ahora ya lo entiendo todo." Arnold se acosto en su cama cerrando sus ojos, pensando en su caliente noche, al minuto abrió sus ojos de nuevo. "Cielos. Abuelo tenía razón, necesito una ducha fría."

Al siguiente día Helga y Arnold estaban en la cocina preparando los pancakes.

"Como te gustan los pancakes Helga?" Preguntó Arnold sacando un sartén.

"Me gustan con moras y lechera."

"No tengo...moras pero tengo fresas. As probado los pancakes con fresas y crema, son deliciosos"

"No lo creo Arnoldo, ya que soy alérgica a las fresas."

"Enserio?" Preguntó Arnold sorprendido.

"Severamente Arnoldo. Si llegaras a comer fresas no me beses ese día o me llenare de ronchas."

"Entonces no volveré a comer fresas princesa." Le respondió Arnold cerrándole un ojo.

"No es para tanto cabeza de balón."

"Si no te puedo besar por querer comer fresas, prefiero mil beses besarte...y dejar las fresas."

"Como eres de coqueto conmigo Arnoldo. Me recuerdas a cuando nos quedamos lavando platos en aquel restaurante francés. De seguro ni te acuerdas."

"Como se me va a olvidar. Por supuesto que me acuerdo."

"No te creo." Respondió Helga.

"Tenías tu pelo levantado en alto y traías puesto unos guantes blancos."

"Todavía te acuerdas de eso Arnoldo?" Preguntó Helga asombrada.

"Te mirabas tierna con tu pelo cayendo a los lados y tu suave sonrisa."

"Todavía no puedo creer que me hayas forzado a tener que decirle al gerente del restaurante la verdad. Me hicieron lavar platos por tres horas."

"Pero no estabas sola Helga."

"Cierto, pero como quiera."

"Yo me acuerdo que estabas sonriendo todo el tiempo que estabas lavando trastes." Le recordó Arnold.

Helga rodó los ojos "Bien que me estabas poniendo atención cabeza de balón."

"Yo me acuerdo que en aquel tiempo yo te miraba muy seguido, y cuando no te miraba tú me atormentabas con tus travesuras y papelitos." Comentó Arnold.

"Ah si, esos eran los buenos días, cuando te atormentaba diariamente. Ja ja la cara que ponías cuando te fastidiaba tanto que te enojabas."

"Esta bien Helga no tenemos que recordar todo eso."

"Claro que si cabeza de balón, como aquella vez que te sentaste en puré de chocolate y todos se burlaron de ti...como me divertí ese día." dijo carcajeando. "Oh, como cuando te aventé pintura y el maestro termino regañándote a ti. Ja ja eso fue estupendo...el maestro Simón se creyó que yo era la víctima." Decía Helga riéndose.

Arnold seguía mezclando los ingredientes mientras Helga no paraba de burlarse. "Ya terminaste amor?"

"Claro que no apenas estoy empezando..."respondió Helga recordando más momentos chistosos de burla.

"Helga."

Helga seguía riéndose.

"Helga."

"Que cabeza de balón. No dejas que uno disfrute su mañana."

"Pásame la leche esta a tu lado."

"Aquí está Arnoldo. Eres un serio aburrido." Añadió Helga rodando su mirada.

"Tal vez...pero así me quieres." Le contestó Arnold dándole un beso en su cachete.

Helga sonrió despistadamente.

Los abuelos entraron a la casina encontrando a Arnold y Helga preparando los pancakes.

"Que tenemos aquí, pensé que se levantarían más tarde."

"No abuelo porque lo dices?"

"Porque creo haber escuchado a alguien dándose una ducha en la madrugada." Comento el abuelo con un gesto gracioso.

Helga se le quedo viendo a Arnold con su ceja levantada."Es que...tuve calor anoche." Comento Arnold apenado.

La abuela añadió "Calor en una noche fría, quizás tenías calentura Kimba, para la próxima tomate una pastilla."

"Si abuela lo are"

La abuela toco la frente de su nieto. "Ahorita no estas caliente, eso es bueno."

"Claro que no está caliente ahora Pookie. Arnold nada más tuvo una calentura pasajera. La ducha ayudo chaparrito." Añadió su abuelo burlándose.

Arnold se enrojeció. "Este..."

"Arnold se te esta quemando el pancake!" Le señaló Helga.

Los abuelos de Arnold se distrajeron preparando café.

Arnold le murmuro a Helga discretamente. "Gracias por sacarme de esa princesa."

"Cuando quieras Arnoldo..." Le susurró ella "...y para la próxima, dime cuando te metas a bañar para meterme contigo." Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron en pánico con sus mejillas rojas. "Solamente bromeó Romeo." Arnold soltó un respiro de alivio. "Aunque ahora que lo pienso cabeza de balón, no es mala idea."

Arnold se volteó apenado a ver a Helga que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Shortman! No crees que ese pancake ya está bien cosido!" Exclamó el abuelo.

Arnold sacó el pancake y lo puso en un plato. "Uhg...perdón abuelo."

"Pues que tanto piensas shortman?" Comento el abuelo mirando a su nieto nervioso pensativo. Helga se reía de él.

El abuelo se rascó la cabeza mirando a Helga riéndose. "Dije algo chistoso?" Preguntó el abuelo confundido.

"Que no lo puedes ver Phil? Kimba y Nala tienen su propio lenguaje." Comento la abuela tomando café.

Las vacaciones de invierno pasaron rápido. Arnold, Helga, Gerald y Phoebe decidieron en juntarse el ultimo fin de semana antes de regresar a la escuela en un centro de entretenimiento.

Gerald y Arnold estaban jugando billar mientras Helga y Phoebe platicaban de lo que había pasado esos dias.

"Helga no me digas que, tú y Arnold tuvieron...relaciones!" Dijo Phoebe con su rostro alarmado.

"Porque piensas que pasó eso Phoebe?" Helga se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

"Me acabas de decir que durante la madrugada de navidad te metiste en la cama de...mantecado, en tu ropa interior."

"No necesariamente Phoebe traía puesto mi blusa de tirantes y mis trusas."

"Como pudiste hacerlo Helga!?"

"Phoebe...tenía ganas de estar con Arnold y...no quería quedarme con las ganas de tocar su cuerpo."

"No tienes miedo a que te embarazases!?" Comento Phoebe espantada.

"De que estás hablando Phoebe. Yo no me acoste con Arnold, bueno...estuve acostada con él un rato pero no tuvimos relaciones."

"Oh no!?"

"No Phoebe, como eres de mal pensada!"

Phoebe respiro en alivio "Es que pensé que tu y Arnold habían tenido intimidad."

"Phoebe por favor! Arnold me dejo tocar su cuerpo, más no toque su...parte intima, aunque lo pensé, pero...me sentía muy nerviosa para hacerlo."

"No puedo creer que Arnold te permitiera estar en tu ropa interior con él! No tuviste miedo que pasará algo más entre ustedes?"

"Claro que no Phoebe. Yo confío plenamente en Arnold y se que él siempre me respetará."

"Pero si estabas en tú rompa interior, en su cama eso es como...darle el derecho a que pase algo más entre ustedes."

"Pues no es así...por lo menos no entre nosotros. Arnold me dejo hacer lo que quisiera con él. Ohhh, mi Romeo ni siquiera me puso una mano encima, amemos que yo se lo aprobara."

"Ay Helga...como quiera ten cuidado. Imagínate si por estar de cariñosa físicamente con él pierden el control y...pase algo más que después te arrepientas."

"Arrepentirme...nunca Phoebe. Pero cuando llegue a pasar, que realmente me sienta lista para hacerlo...ohhhh quiero que Arnold sea el que me domine esa noche." Decía Helga suspirando.

Phoebe movía la cabeza a los lados mirando a su mejor amiga con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos de amor.

Arnold miraba a Helga y Phoebe platicando desde lejos. "Sobre que estarán platicando las chicas?"

"Quien sabe viejo, porque lo dices?" Preguntó Gerald con el taco de billar en su mano.

"Helga se ve pensativa." Dijo Arnold.

Gerald volteó a ver a las chicas que estaban sentadas en una mesa platicando. "Quizás están charlando sobre cuántos hijos quieren tener algún día."

"Hi-jos...tú crees?" Preguntó Arnold nervioso.

"Que no hablan las chicas sobre esas cosas. Las mentes de las mujeres es un misterioso para mi hermano. Te toca el tiro."

Arnold se acomodo, apuntó con el taco y golpeó la bola.

"Como te fue durante el Año Nuevo Arnold?" Preguntó Gerald.

"Mi abuela hizo hamburguesas y a las meras doce comimos muchas uvas."

"Que no tronaron cohetes?"

"No Gerald, mi abuela truena cohetes cualquier otra fecha del año, menos el Año Nuevo."

"Tu abuela es extraña Arnold, nosotros tronamos cohetes hasta la una de la mañana. Phoebe me acompañó."

"Que bien Gerald. Helga tuvo que ir con su papá a visitar un familiar. Pero no me puedo quejar. Pasamos la navidad juntos por lo menos."

"Recibiste buenos regalos?" Preguntó Gerald

"Mi abuelo me regalo una navaja para campar y el señor Hyunh me regalo unas pantuflas."

"Y que te regalo Helga hermano?"

Arnold se chapeo recordando su acogedora noche de navidad. "Me regalo...ummm." Arnold hizo otro tiro metiendo dos bolas seguidas, solamente le faltaba en meter una bola sólida y la negra para ganar.

"Ya pierde no Arnold!" Comentó Gerald decepcionado de estar perdiendo.

Arnold se puso en posición para tirar de nuevo, de pronto tuvo un presentimiento y volteó a ver a Helga dándose cuenta que ella y Phoebe ya no estaban en la mesa "En donde están las chicas?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Quizás fueron al baño." Dijo Gerald.

Helga y Phoebe salieron del baño que estaba al fondo de un pasillo largo en la planta de abajo de donde Gerald y Arnold jugaban billar.

"Así que hablaste con Gerald sobre eso Phoebe?" Preguntó Helga.

"Por supuesto Helga. Esa chica le sigue coqueteando a Gerald cada aportinidad que tiene. Soy una persona muy compresiva pero las intenciones de esa chica son obvias."

De repente dos jóvenes se les acercaron de enfrente "Hey nenas...creo que las conozco." Comento unos de ellos acercando a Helga.

"Estas son las novias de aquellos par de gueyes que hicieron trampa en el campeonato." Dijo el otro acercándose a Phoebe.

Helga intento en alejarse de ellos. Pero los dos jóvenes le bloquearon el pase.

"Déjenos pasar idiotas!" Demandó Helga molesta.

Los dos chavos se rieron de ellas. "Me quieres empujar para quitarme de tu camino guapa. Vamos, inténtalo." La reto el joven acercándose más a Helga.

"Déjenos pasar por favor no les hemos hecho nada a ustedes." Dijo Phoebe concertada viendo cómo los muchachos mayores se acercaban más a ellas.

"Ustedes no...pero aquellos mendigos hijos de putas si! Y ustedes son sus pajaritas verdad?" Dijo el joven con la mirada molesta.

"Pájara tu madre!" Le exclamó Helga empujándolo. El joven sujeto a Helga de las muñecas, le dio la vuelta apretándola con fuerza de espaldas en su cuerpo. "Me querías retar güerita! Ándale sigue forcejeando!"

 **Notas de autor:**

 **El capituló inició con una noche romántica entre nuestros dos jóvenes enamorados. Pudimos saber qué pasó entre ellos dos y como dijo Helga, no pasó nada. Creo que Arnold opinaría diferente. Helga es muy ansiosa con sus sentimientos y pasional con el gran amor que siente por Arnold, a como yo la puedo describir puedo ver que pasen calientes travesuras entren los dos por causa de la impulsiva pasión de Helga.**

 **Bueno los dejo por ahora. Que bueno que an disfrutaron la historia este es el capítulo 56 pueden creerlo! La historia original que escribí en inglés tenia 50 capítulos, para mis lectores en español extendí la historia y aumenté capítulos nuevos que no estaban en la historia original.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos, hasta el próximo cap ️**


	57. Capitulo 57 El reto amargo

Uno de los jóvenes tenia sujeta a Helga, en sus brazos. Mientras el otro acorraló a Phoebe contra la pared.

"Suéltame desgraciado incompetente!" Exclamó Helga forcejando . El joven roso su nariz entre el cuello y el pelo de Helga. "Hueles a dulce vainilla güerita...realmente estarás tan dulce como hueles?"

"Que no tienen control!" Gritó un tercer joven acercándose hacia ellos.

Los dos muchachos soltaron a Helga y Phoebe.

"Perdón señoritas. Mis colegas no saben cómo comportarse en ocasiones. Ustedes son las amigas de Gerald y Arnold verdad." Comentó el joven moreno de ojos marrones.

"Arnold es mi novio." Contesto Helga con coraje entre los dientes.

El joven le sonrió a Helga. "Mejor aun." contestó "Dígale a Gerald y Arnold que si no se aparecen mañana por la tarde atrás de la prepa. PS119 para un partido de basket entre tres es porque son muy maricas para enfrentarnos. Díganle que Luis dijo eso. Vámonos!" El joven dio la orden a sus dos compañeros.

"El único maricon aquí eres tú, por no entregar tus retos de niño en sus caras! Oh sera que tienes miedo en enfrentarlos directamente!" Le exclamó Helga con su mirada dura y sus ceja levantada. Phoebe se espanto por lo que dijo Helga y se tapó su boca en pánico.

El joven se regresó y pegó su rostro al de Helga con una sonrisa retorcida. "Tienes una lengua rápida, quizás la pueda poner en mejor uso." Le dijo mordiéndose su labio "Pero, considero que a tu novio, le gustará más..." El joven le agarró el pelo a Helga y se lo jalo duro hacia abajo "...si tú le das mi mensaje preciosa." Le arrancó unos pelos de su cabeza y se alejó.

Helga se quedó furiosa sobándose la cabellera "Mendigo desgraciando hijo de..."

"Helga como pudiste decirle eso!?" Preguntó Phoebe preocupada.

"Alguien tenía que decirle algo Phoebe, y lo que le dije le caló al estupido!"

El celular de Helga anunció un texto nuevo. Helga miro el mensaje.

-Princesa estás bien? -

"Criminal es Arnold me acaba de mandar un mensaje preguntando si estoy bien, hasta como que presiente cuando me pasa algo." Dijo Helga alarmada con el celular en su mano.

"Que le vamos a decir a los muchachos Helga?" Preguntó Phoebe preocupada.

"No podemos decirle todo lo que sucedió Phoebe. Si lo hacemos, Arnold y Gerald son capaces de pelearse con ellos y causará un problema más grande. No quiero pensar que pasaría si Arnold se entera de lo qué pasó hoy!"

"Pero Helga no podemos mentirle a nuestros novios tampoco, es mejor que ellos se enteren de lo sucedido."

"Phoebe que no entiendes que eso era lo que aquel idiota quería! El estaba tramando que nosotras le dijéramos a los muchachos lo que pasó para que ellos se enfrentaran con coraje. Es mejor si Arnold y Gerald tienen sus mentes enfocadas en el partido cuando jueguen contra ellos."

"No se Helga." Comento Phoebe pensativa.

"Mira Phoebe, este es el plan. Le diremos a los muchachos que saliendo del baño nos topamos con aquel idiota y que él nos dio el recado, más no le diremos que algo más sucedió. Esta claro Phoebe!"

"Si tu crees que sea mejor así.."

"Créeme Phoebe, es mejor que Arnold y Gerald no se enteren que los mendigos caras de perros nos hicieron algo."

En el segundo piso Arnold miraba su celular ansiosamente. "Gerald...Helga no me a contestado voy a buscarla."

"De seguro están platicando en otro lado o tal vez fueron a comprar algo." Comento Gerald mientras jugaba billar.

"No creo Gerald, o Helga y Phoebe nos hubieran preguntado si queríamos algo."

"Tienes un punto ahí hermano."

"Voy a buscarlas." Arnold bajo por las escaleras y dio la vuelta cuando se topó de enfrente con alguien y se calló.

"Criminal Arnoldo ay unas cosas que nunca cambiarán." Comento Helga sobándose la frente.

"Helga en donde estabas?" Le preguntó Arnold extendiendo su mano para que se levantara.

"Estábamos en el baño cabeza de balón."

"Te mande un mensaje, por un momento me preocupe."

"Eres demasiado preocupon Arnoldo."

"Iban para arriba?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Si, tenemos que decirles algo delicado a ti y Gerald." Agregó Phoebe con un gesto inseguro.

Helga, Phoebe y Arnold se subieron al segundo piso y llegaron a donde estaba Gerald.

"Ya vez viejo, las chicas estaban bien." Comentó Gerald con su celular en su mano. Phoebe corrió a abrazar Gerald demostrando un miedo en su mirada. "Que tienes ojitos." preguntó Gerald.

Helga suspiro en decepción en ver a Phoebe exponiendo la verdad. "Phoebe y yo estabas hablando de lo afortu-nadas que somos en tenerlos a ustedes en, nuestras vidas." respondió Helga.

"Creo que hubiera preferido que mi novia me lo hubiera dicho Pataki." Comento Gerald serio.

"Sobre eso querían hablar con nosotros?" Preguntó Arnold.

Helga se apretaba las manos pensando que contestar. "Helga, estás bien?"

"Si cabeza de balón." respondió Helga mirando a otro lado.

"Te vez...ansiosa." Dijo Arnold con su mirada fija en ella.

Helga y Phoebe estaban serias mirándose una a la otra.

Helga pasó saliva. "Cuando salimos del baño...nos topamos con...aquellos chavos que te molestaron en la pista de hielo Gerald."

Arnold y Gerald se quedaron viendo entre ellos con sus cejas arqueadas. "Y qué pasó?" Le preguntó Arnold a Helga.

"Yyyyyy...también se nos acercó un muchacho alto, moreno."

"Luis?" Respondió Arnold alarmado.

"Si él, dijo que...tu y Gerald tenían que presentarse atrás de la prepa PS119 para, un partido de revancha entre tres."

"Desgraciado...porque no me lo dijo en mi cara!" Comento Arnold molesto.

Helga se alteró contestando "Eso fue lo que yo le..." ella se tapó la boca antes de decirlo.

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron en temor por lo que Helga pudo haberle reclamado a Luis. "Helga que le contestaste a Luis!?" Le preguntó Arnold agarrándola de los hombros.

"Nada." Respondió Helga nerviosa.

"Helga! No me estás diciendo toda la verdad. Te puso Luis una mano encima?"

"No" contestó Helga.

Arnold volteo a ver Gerald con inquietud. "Phoebe dime qué pasó?" Le preguntó Gerald "Yo se que tu no me esconderás nada."

"Phoebe miraba a Gerald y miraba a Helga insegura. "Luis dijo que si tu y Arnold no se presentaban que serían cobardes...Helga, se molesto y dijo algo para defenderlos a ustedes..." Arnold soltó un fuerte respiro imaginando las palabras que Helga pudo haber dicho. "...Luis se acercó a Helga y le dijo...que, solamente entregará el mensaje."

"Solamente eso pasó, esos chavos no las molestaron?" Preguntó Gerald. Phoebe movió su cabeza a los lados negándolo.

Helga suspiro en alivio mientras Arnold se le quedó viendo sospechosamente.

"Que vamos a hacer viejo!?" Preguntó Gerald molesto.

"Tenemos que enfrentarlos y ganarles de una ves por todas." Sugirió Arnold.

"Suena bien hermano, ay que callarles el hocico a esos putos. Quien sería nuestro tercero?" Preguntó Gerald.

"Ya sea Raúl o Josh." Dijo Arnold. "Tememos que juntarnos con ellos hoy y planear bien la jugada."

"Órale viejo, les mandaré un mensaje."

Helga y Phoebe se quedaron viendo preocupadas entre ellas.

Los chicos tomaron un camión de regreso a casa. Arnold estaba sentado a lado de Helga pensativo. "Estás pensando en el reto de Luis?" Preguntó Helga.

Arnold suspiro cerrando sus ojos. "Creo que ay más de la historia que tú no me quieres decir."

"Te dije todo." Respondió Helga.

Arnold agarró la mano de Helga y la puso sobre la suya. "Tienes unas manos pequeñas y delicadas."

"Pero son fuerte Arnoldo."

"Helga por favor, dime todo lo qué pasó cuando Luis te dio el recado."

Helga miró por la ventana pensando. _Y si le digo lo qué pasó? No, yo conozco a Arnold él no le perdonaría lo que esos patanes nos hicieron...no quiero que Arnold busque más problemas con ellos de los que ya tiene ._

"Helga? Que tanto piensas?"

Helga volteó a ver a Arnold directamente a sus ojos. _As lo por él, protege a tu cabeza de balón_. Pensó Helga con su mirada reflejándose en él.

"Pienso en el encuentro que tendrás con ellos y...estoy preocupada."

Arnold puso su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y la apretó hacia él. "No te preocupes por eso. No es la primera vez que tengo que enfrentarme a alguien así."

"Comoquiera...esos tipos se ven...tramposos."

"Solo será un partido de basketball. No es como si me voy a pelear con ellos." Comento Arnold.

Helga respiro con su mente atormentada por lo que podría pasar. "Supongo." Respondió ella desanimada. "Como quiera estaré en la cancha vigilando a esos patanes."

"Definitivamente no te quiero ahí Helga." Le aclaro Arnold con su voz firme.

"Porque no!?" Preguntó ella decepcionada.

"Será un partido entre hombres y no me gustaría que...por escuchar o por ver algo que no te parezca interfieras en la jugada."

"No voy a interferir cabeza de balón, solamente quiero estar ahí para asegurarme que nada salga mal."

"Y si sale algo mal no podrás acer nada comoquiera Helga."

"Claro que si! Yo podría ponerlos en sus lugares!"

"Helga no estarás ahí, porque yo no quiero!" Le exclamó Arnold con autoridad.

"Que te crees que eres Arnold!? Yo puedo estar en donde yo quiera! Cuando yo..."

"Soy tu novio! Y no te quiero ver en la cancha o cercas de la cancha durante la jugada! Lo hago para protegerte Helga."

"Yo no lo veo así."comentó Helga cruzando sus brazos molesta.

"Quizás no. Pero para mi, tu seguridad es mi prioridad y para concentrarme mejor durante la jugada tú no puedes estar presente amor. Por favor compréndelo." Los ojos verdes preocupados de Arnold le daban un calmante a Helga ante su furia y desesperación.

"Cielos cabeza de balón...no se como le haces para hacer eso conmigo."

"Hacer que Helga?" Le Preguntó Arnold con una sonrisa suave.

"Eso lo que estas asiendo ahora. Criminal! Me dominas por completo Arnoldo!"

Arnold la abrazo "Ohh...Helga eres un encanto."

Helga suspiro sintiendo el calor de Arnold en su cuerpo. "Me encanta que me enamores así...pero al mismo tiempo me caes, gordo cabezon."

Arnold sonrió dándole un beso tierno en los labios de ella. Helga lo agarró de la camiseta y lo jalo besándolo profundamente. El beso intenso de Helga empezaba a calentar la cabeza de Arnold dejándolo sin aliento. "Helga...estamos en el camión princesa."

"Ooops...se me había olvidado." Helga se chapeo mirando al rededor de ellos.

"Que voy a hacer contigo Helga G Pataki." Le dijo Arnold dándole un beso en su frente.

Más tarde Arnold, Gerald, Raúl y Josh se juntaron en el cuarto de Arnold.

"Esos gueyes se arrepentirán de retarnos." Comento Raul.

"Ustedes saben que esos chavos no juegan limpio camaradas. Si durante el campeonato final estaban empujando y dando golpes bajos, que se podrá esperar ahora que no abra árbitros." Comentó Josh.

"Les ganaremos limpio y rápido...este es el plan." Dijo Arnold.

Después que los muchachos platicaron sobre la jugada, Josh y Raúl se fueron dejando a Arnold y Gerald solos en el cuarto.

"En que estás pensando hermano?" Preguntó Gerald.

"Creo que Helga y Phoebe nos esconden algo." Arnold estaba pensativo.

"Que crees tu que nos quieran ocultar?" Preguntó Gerald.

"Yo se como es Luis y sus amigos. Espero, que no se hayan atrevido a hacerles algo a las chicas." Comento Arnold angustiado.

"Phoebe ya me hubiera dicho algo viejo."

"Mmmm...Tienes razón Gerald. Quizás me estoy preocupando de más."

Ya en la noche Helga estaba en la cocina terminado de limpiar pensando en la mentira que le había dicho a Arnold.

 _Criminal sólo es un partido de basketball entre chavos! Porque me siento temerosa de que algo salga mal. Si Arnold y Gerald pierden solamente perderán y ya...verdad?_ Pensaba Helga.

Bob se le acercó con un gesto serio. "Tengo algo que decirte. Las cosas no van bien con el negocio e tenido muchas pérdidas y los gastos de abogado por el accidente de tu mamá me dejo muy gastado."

"Que quieres decir Bob?"

"Estoy intentando en cerrar un contrato con una compañía. Pero tendré que salir fuera del estado por unos días."

"Esta bien Bob yo me puedo quedar sola."

"No lo creo...es mejor que alguien más se quede contigo, una persona adulta."

"No me digas que me pondrás niñera!"

Exclamó Helga molesta.

"Haré unas llamas y te dejare saver. Ahora quita es cara que no la quiero ver!"

"Esta es mi cara Bob! Y no ocupo niñera!"

"Ya te dije Helga! Ahora no repeles!"

"Criminal Bob. Me tratas como si fuera una niña chiquita...Cuando saldrás fuera?"

"No estoy seguro todavía. Quizás en unos días, quizás antes. Te dejare saver." Bob subió al segundo piso y se encerró en su recámara.

"Diablos sólo esto me faltaba, este no fue mi mejor día."

Esa noche Helga se puso como pijama la camiseta roja de Arnold y se acosto en su cama abrazando el osito que él le había regalado.

Agarró su celular para admirar la foto que Arnold le había enviado en la regadera.

-estás dormida? - llegó un texto de Arnold

-No. Estaba leyendo algo cabeza de balón -

\- Que lees? -

-Algo. Porque quieres saber? -

-Solamente quiero saber que lee mi novia -

-Y tú qué haces cabeza de balón? -

-También estoy leyendo-

-Te gusta leer en las noches cabeza de balón?-

-Si, me gusta leer mi libro favorito de poesías -

-Cuál libro de poesías Arnoldo? -

\- tu que crees, haber si le atinas al libro que tengo en mis manos-

-No me digas -

-Decir que princesa -

-Como te gusta hacerme sufrir en las noches Arnoldo -

-No lo creo Helga, tú te ganaste el premio aquella noche que te metiste en mi cuarto para...darme mi regalito. -

-Eso fue sufrimiento cabeza de balón? -

-No...y si. ;) -

-No te salgas del tema Arnoldo, sobre que libro de poesías te refieres? -

-Al tuyo princesa -

Arnold le mando a Helga una foto por el celular del libro rosado que Helga había perdido en la primaria.

Helga soltó un respiro de desesperación. "Criminal porque no agarre ese libro cuando estuve en el cuarto de Arnold!? Soy tan bruta!"

\- Pensé que buscarías tu libro otra vez cuando pasaste la navidad conmigo. Pero párese que te entretuviste con algo que ...cautivó toda tu atención-

-Te odio Arnoldo! -

-No lo creo amorcito ️ -

-Me gustaría leer todos los libros de poesías que tengas encanto -

-Eso nunca pasará cabeza de balón -

-Entonces, si te puedes escabullir en mi cama sin pantalones sin que te de pena y no me permites en que vea tus libros de poesías? -

-Mis libros es lo más íntimo de mi cabeza de balón. -

-Ya veo princesa-

-Eso era lo que temías que encontrara en tu recámara aquella vez que la pinté? -

-No era eso -

-Helga. Que más escondes princesa? -

-Para eso me mandaste mensajes para saber que escondo? -

-Tú sabes que no Helga-

-Como esta todo en tu casa? -

-Bien. Creo que mi papá se irá a un viaje de negocios. -

-Para cuando se va?-

-No save, pero parece que puede pasar cualquier día -

-Te quedarás sola?

-No el quiere que un adulto se quede comido. -

-Si gustas te puedes quedar con nosotros esos días para no quedarte sola. Eres bienvenida cuando quieras Helga. -

-Gracias cabeza de balón, pero yo conozco a Bob y sé que no me dejará quedarme con nadie más por días. Aparte...no creo que me porte bien por las noches si me llegara a quedar contigo. -

-No portarte bien, de que manera te refieres Helga? -

-De la mejor manera Romeo. -

-Helga! -

-Que harías por las noches si estuvieras aquí? -

-Ya veo que quieres saber Romeo-

-Solo pregunto para tener una idea -

\- te dejare con ese pensamiento en tu mente cabeza de balón . Buenas noches

-Que mala eres princesa. -

-Tú sabes que si lo soy...buenas noches.-

-Me mandaras un beso. -

-No-

-Por lo menos un emoji kiss princesa-

-Kiss?—

-Es inglés encanto, para beso. -

-Sabes cabeza de balón deberíamos de practicar el poco inglés que el maestro nos enseña en la primera clase-

\- supuestamente debe de ser una hora de inglés pero nos da más trabajo de literatura español que inglés. - Arnold

-Cierto- Helga

-Good night princess-

-Good night football head -

Al día siguiente Helga y Phoebe se sentaron juntas en el autobús como siempre lo an hecho mientras Arnold y Gerald se sentaban en su asiento de siempre.

"No le dijiste nada a Gerald, Phoebe?"

"No Helga, pero todavía estamos a tiempo para decirles. No me siento bien sobre esconderles algo a los muchachos."

"Phoebe, Phoebe...no es necesario en decirles a nuestros novios todo lo que nos pasa."

"No es?" Preguntó Phoebe confundida.

"No...ellos únicamente necesitan saber lo que realmente sea necesario."

"Oh. Y que necesitan saber?" Preguntó Phoebe

"A este punto nada. Es más nosotros estaremos en la cancha de la prepa durante el encuentro entre ellos."

"Arnold sabe esto?"

"Claro que no Phoebe. Pero el no necesita saber lo que yo soy experta en hacer. "

"Ay Helga. Yo no puedo acompañarte."

"Porque no Phoebe."

"Tengo práctica de violín por la tarde."

"En ese caso. Helga Pataki lo vigilará sola, mejor aún."

"Helga, no lo hagas. Qué tal si algo sale mal y..."

"Yo estaré ahí vigilando que todo salga bien. No confío en esos tramposos."

"Oh Helga." Phoebe puso su mano sobre su frente en preocupación.

"Y Phoebe, esta conversación, de yo espiándolos nunca pasó."

Phoebe la miraba desanimada. "Entiendo Helga"

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Hola a todos, que opinan de estos muchachos de basketball retando al equipo de Arnold. Y qué tal Helga que quiere espiar durante el partido. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por el gran apoyo que le an dado a mi historia, a pesar que mi escritura en español me falla en ocasiones. Es que hablo mucho francés ...solo bromeo.**

 **Saludos!**


	58. Chapter 58 El mal habito del amor

"Todos abajo!" Gritó el chofer del autobús anunciando la llegada a la escuela.

Phoebe se bajo del camión mirándose preocupada. "Pasa algo?" Le pregunto Gerald agarrándole de la mano. "Estoy bien, gracias." Respondió ella tomando la mano de Gerald para caminar juntos.

Arnold miró a Helga pensativa. "No me digas que todavía estás pensando en el partido?" Le pregunto Arnold.

"No para nada, el partido es lo último que tengo en la mente." Contestó muy despreocupada.

Arnold le dio un beso en la mejilla "Eso es bueno en saber. Pasaré al casillero del gimnasio a dejar unas cosas, te veo en la clase Helga."

"Arnold...todavía puedes negarte al partido. No tienes que demostrarles nada a esos imbeciles!"

"Helga, yo se que los podemos vencer. Es más, será fácil en ganarles." Arnold roso la mejilla de Helga con ternura, con su mirada tranquila hacia ella.

El día pasó lento para Helga, ella seguía mirando el reloj con ansias, pensando en lo que podría pasar con el encuentro de los muchachos esa tarde.

Después de escuela Helga se apresuró para llegar a la cancha de basketball temprano para esconderse atrás de los graderíos. A los minutos llegó Luis y su pandilla. Los muchachos se miraban muy sospechosos hablando entre ellos. A pesar de lo lejos que estaba Helga escondida, ella alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación.

"Esos hijos de puta creen que nos podrán vencer, pero tenemos algo contra ese pendejo cara de guey." Comento Luis.

"Hablas de Arnold." Preguntó el otro joven que le decían Joyas.

"Si, cuando te de el signo ya sabes que hacer." Le recordó Luis.

Helga se alarmó con su mirada fija en ellos. "Lo sabía esos perros tienen una trampa tendida a mi cabeza de balón. Necesito decirle a Arnold lo que ellos traman lo antes posible. Pero...cuando mi príncipe sepa que lo ignore para estar aquí se molestará conmigo. Será posible que mi cabeza de balón se llegara a enfadar conmigo por haberlo desobedecido? Criminal que hacer?"

En ese momento Arnold, Gerald y Raúl llegaron a la cancha.

"Pensé que no tendrían los huevos para enfrentarnos." Comento Luis sonriendo.

"Les partiremos la madre cabrones por andar de habladores." Dijo Gerald cruzando sus brazos.

"Miren...trajeron al enano." Dijo el muchacho grandulón que había sujetado a Helga.

"Enano tu verga culero." Le respondió Raúl molesto.

"Ja Ja Ja Ja." Se carcajeó Joyas.

El muchacho grandulón se enfureció y se acercó a Raul. "Gorrila! déjalo." Exclamó Luis.

Arnold se acercó a donde estaba Luis y con su mirada dura y firme le dijo . "Si te atreves en dirigirte con mi novia una vez más...te la verás conmigo." Le advirtió Arnold con sus puños cerrados.

Helga suspiraba en su escondite escuchando todo.

Luis se acercó a Arnold. "Pensé que te gustaría más si...una chica bonita te entregara mi menaje." Arnold lo agarró de la camiseta con enojo, pero Gerald lo jalo hacia atrás quitándoselo de encima a Luis.

"Que haces viejo. Luis te quiere ver enojado para que no juegues bien. Vamos a demostrarles que podemos contra ellos y dejemos esto atrás de una vez por todas."

Arnold respiro profundamente intentando en tranquilizarse. "Cierto Gerald, estoy contigo."

"Ya empecemos no." Comento Gerald.

"Son las cinco de la tarde, para las siete terminamos el juego." Anunció Luis mirando su reloj. "Sale?"

"Si está bien." Respondió Arnold.

Arnold y Luis se pararon en medio de la cancha. La pelota se tiro para arriba en medio de los dos, con un salto Arnold tomó control sobre la pelota.

"Si vamos Arnold tu puedes." Dijo Helga en entusiasmos.

Arnold tomó la adelantara y anotó el primer punto para el equipo. "Siii viejo!" Gritó Gerald.

La pelota se pasaba entre Arnold y Gerald con Luis y Joyas intentando en quitarles el balón. Gorrila se puso enfrente de Raúl tapándole el pase. Raúl se adelantó abriéndose para tomar el pase de Gerald y con la pelota en mano brincó alto en el aire apuntando otro tiro para el equipo. "Quien es enano ahora guey!" Dijo Raúl con orgullo.

Luis agarró la pelota pasándola entre él y él Gorila, esquivaron a Gerald y Arnold logrando apuntar otro tiro. "Ahhhh así se juega!" Gritó el Gorila emocionado.

La tarde avanzó, el equipo de Luis jugaba rudo empujando y dando codazos para apuntar. A pesar de las faltas que el otro grupo daba. Arnold, Gerald y Raul eran más veloces y astutos. Ya para los últimos minutos del partido los dos grupos estaban exhaustos. El equipo de Arnold llevaba la delantera y estaban ganando. "Lo tenemos ganado hermano." Comento Gerald.

Arnold botaba la pelota entre sus piernas con agilidad. Luis intentó pero no podía quitarle la pelota. Con un paso de balón Arnold y Gerald apuntaron otro punto. "En sus caras putos!" Gritó Gerald después que la pelota pasara por el canasto. Con el sudor rodando por la frente y con el cansancio encima, Luis dio la señal a Gorila.

Helga miro que se tramaban algo entre ellos. "Ohhh mi príncipe de amor que tendrán planeado.?"

Raúl estaba en la esquina de la cancha mirando quien estaba abierto para el pase de la pelota. Luis estaba parado enfrente de Arnold tapándole el pase. Cuando puso su brazo sobre la cara sudada de Arnold. "Te gusta mi recuerdo de buena suerte, me lo dio una dulce princesa." Luis tenía en su muñeca una pequeña trenza hecha con pelo rubio. Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron reconociendo el color del pelo. Raúl aventó la pelota a Arnold pero Luis la agarró, aprovechando la distracción de Arnold.

Mientras jugaban Arnold no paraba de pensar en lo angustiada que se miraba Helga en ese día.

 _"Helga, estás bien?"_

 _"Si cabeza de balón."_

"ARNOLD EL PASE!" Le gritó Gerald. Despertando a Arnold del recuerdo.

El Gorila agarró la pelota y lanzándola en el aire llegó al canasto.

"Enfócate viejo!" Le exclamó Gerald mirando a su mejor amigo pensativo.

"Uhg si." Respondió Arnold.

El partido seguía y Arnold no dejaba de pensar en Helga y en la trenza que Luis tenía en su muñeca. Cada oportunidad que Luis tenía le pasaba el brazo con la trenza por la cara de Arnold dejándolo más pensativo aún.

Arnold botaba la pelota recordando.

 _"Helga! No me estás diciendo toda la verdad. Te puso Luis la mano encima?"_

 _"No"_

"ARNOLD! Ya apuntaron dos puntos más! Pon atención hermano!" Le gritó Gerald.

Pero Arnold no podía concentrarse toda su mente estaba en la platica que tuvo con Helga.

 _"Creo que ay más de la historia que tú no me quieres decir."_

 _"Te dije todo."_

 _"Helga por favor, dime todo lo qué pasó cuando Luis te dio el recado."_

 _" Helga? Que tanto piensas?"_

 _"Pienso en el encuentro que tendrás con ellos y...estoy preocupada."_

Luis y su equipo seguían apuntando.

Ya estaban en el último minuto, faltaba un punto para desempatar. Raúl agarró la pelota intentando en esquivar a Joyas que no lo dejaba pasar. Luis estaba cubriendo a Gerald, él Gorila estaba atrás de Arnold. "Aquí Raúl!" Señaló Arnold.

El Gorila le dijo a Arnold. "Todavía tengo el aroma de su cuerpo vanilla en mi pecho." Arnold se congelo por completo. El Gorila saltó agarrando la pelota que Raúl le pasó a Arnold y anotó el punto ganador.

Luis y su equipo estaban festejando mientras Arnold estaba parado con su mirada hacia abajo. Gerald se le acercó. "Que te pasó viejo?"

Raúl añadió "Les estábamos ganando carnal y tú te saliste del juego."

Helga miraba a Arnold pensativo parado en la mitad de la cancha. "Oh diablos que le abran dicho a Arnold" se decía Helga con su corazón latiendo del temor.

Arnold levantó la mirada en furia y se dirigió hacia Luis. "Que, vienes a disculparte con nosotros por haber hecho trampa en el campeonato final?"

"De donde sacaste esa trenza?" Le pregunto Arnold acercándose más a Luis.

"De una dama que tenía...una, lengua rápida...pero, la puse en su lugar."

Joyas añadió en burla "Si, la domaste con un jalón Ja Ja Ja Ja..."

"La chava estaba dulce para chuparse los dedos." Exclamó Gorila.

"No me has contestado mi pregunta Luis!" Insistió Arnold dando un paso más cercas a él. "De quién es el pelo!?"

Luis acercó su rostro al de Arnold diciendo. "De tu novia, me quedo bien la trenza verdad. Ja ja..." con rapidez Arnold le dio un puñetazo a Luis en la cara.

Gerald y Raúl voltearon en pánico mirando como Arnold se estaba peleando con Luis.

"Suéltalo!" Exclamó Gerald alejando a Arnold de Luis.

"Ese desgraciado lastimo a mi Helga!" Respondió Arnold con coraje forcejeando con Gerald para liberarse.

El joven se levantó del suelo con su rostro rojo por los golpes que había recibo de Arnold, y con rabia en su mirada contestó. "Si agarre a tu novia, y le di una lección en..."

"NO LO ESCUCHES ARNOLD!"

Gritó Helga corriendo a donde estaba Arnold. "Ese cobarde no me hizo nada!"

Gerald soltó a Arnold cuando miró a Helga corriendo hacia ellos.

"HELGA!" Exclamó Arnold abrazándola. "Que te hizo ese patan!? Y qué haces aquí!?"

"No me hizo nada cabeza de balón!"

"No me digas que no te hizo nada cuando el tiene un mechón de tu pelo! Ahora dime que te hizo!?"

"Mi que!?" Preguntó Helga asombrada.

"Tu pelo Helga!" Arnold la agarró de sus mejillas "Dime qué pasó para..."

"No pasó nada cabeza de balón!"

Luis se acercó hacia ellos. "Tu novia es una habladora boca suelta. Deberías enseñarle modales!" Luis se quitó la banda de trenza y la tiro al suelo. "Ya perdieron el partido, toda la escuela sabrá los perdedores que son!" Comento Luis.

"Oye Luis. Estas sangrando de la nariz!" Comento Gerald.

"Y se le ve el ojo morado también camarada." Agregó Raul sonriendo.

"Yo si fuera tú no estuviera hablando de mi victoria con una cara golpeada." Comento Gerald.

Arnold estaba parado enfrente de Helga listo para defenderla de Luis.

El muchacho alto se cubrió su nariz ensangrentada y con un rostro resignado se alejó con sus compañeros.

Raúl y Gerald miraron a Arnold molesto dándole la espalda a Helga.

"Este...ya me voy viejo...estoy bien cansado." Comento Gerald poniendo su mano atrás de su cuello.

"Le diste su madre a ese guey..." comentaba Raúl cuando Gerald se le quedó viendo asiéndole señales para que se fuera. "...pero también yo estoy, cansado. Te veo en la escuela Arnold." Raúl se fue caminado junto con Gerald dejando a Arnold y Helga solos en la cancha de basketball.

Helga permanecía parada en silencio con su mirada fija en la espalda suceda de Arnold. "Cabeza de balón?" Dijo Helga con su voz suave y tímida.

Arnold no le contestó.

"Arnold te estoy hablando?" Volvió a preguntar Helga con su voz mas tímida aun. Arnold seguía en silencio dándole su espalda.

Helga levantó su mirada tímida y agarró fuerzas de orgullo y con sus manos en su cintura reclamó. "Arnoldo! Te estoy hablando!" Arnold respiro profundamente y se volteó mirándola a sus ojos. "Hasta que te volteas Arnoldo! Que tipo de juego crees que estoy jugando contigo!"

"Eso es lo que yo quiero saber Helga!" Le Respondió Arnold molesto. "Te dije que me dijeras toda la verdad de lo que pasó cuando Luis te dio su recado! No lo hiciste!...Te volví a preguntar que me dijeras si Luis o sus compañeros te hicieron algo! Y otra vez, me mentiste! Después te dije que no te quería aquí en la cancha durante el partido!...También me ignoraste!"

"Yo tenía que estar aquí, no podía dejar que ese estupido te viera la cara." Respondió Helga agitada.

"Me la miró Helga!" Exclamó Arnold en voz alta.

"Claro que no..."

"Helga! Tú no fuiste sincera conmigo! Si yo hubiera sabido toda la verdad de lo qué pasó, hubiera hecho una decisión muy diferente a la que termine haciendo!"

"Yo no quería que supieras para, protegerte Arnold!"

"Para protegerme!? Helga! Dime qué pasó ese día que te encontraste a Luis!?"

Helga bajo la mirada pensativa.

"Helga dime toda la verdad!" Exigió Arnold con su mirada tímida en lo que escucharía.

Helga suspiro y con su rostro hacia abajo empezó a decir. "Cuando Phoebe y yo salimos del baño, nos topamos con dos muchachos en el pasillo. Uno de ellos acorraló a Phoebe mientes el otro cara de gorila me...sujeto con fuerza cuando quise alejarlo de mi camino."

"Que mas paso!?" Preguntó Arnold angustiado.

"En eso...Luis se acercó y le dijo a sus perros que se alejaran de nosotros, ahí fue cuando me dio el recado para ustedes. Dijo que ustedes serían unos maricas si no se presentaban para el partido. Yo me enfurecí de escuchar como aquel pendejo se expresaba de ti...y le conteste Que él era el maricon por no entregar sus mensajes de niño a ustedes."

La respiración de Arnold se aceleró "Helga no debiste haberle dicho nada...no te necesito para defenderme."

"Yo no podía permitir que él hablara de ti en mi cara!" Contestó Helga angustiada.

"Eso no importa Helga! Tú eres lo más apreciado para mi y...arriesgaste tu bienestar por mi! Luis y sus amigos te pudieron haber..." Arnold se frustró más sobre el tema. "Cielos Helga! Nunca debiste haberle dicho nada a él. Dime que te hizo!?" Arnold agarro a Helga de los hombros .

"En ese momento Luis se volteó y se acercó hacia mi y...me dijo...me...mmm." Helga se esforzaban para hablar.

"Dilo Helga!" Respondió Arnold llenándose de rabia de imaginarse en cómo había sucedió todo.

"Me dijo...que yo, tenía una lengua rápida, que...quizás la podía poner en mejor, uso."

"Mendigo desgraciado hijo de...!" Se aceleró Arnold del cólera que sentía. "Como se atrevió en decirle eso a mi novia...aaggrrrr."

Helga abrazo a Arnold intentando en tranquilizarlo. "Tranquilízate cabeza de balón, por favor."

Con un fuerte respiro Arnold dio un paso atrás molesto por lo que se había enterado. "Como fue que agarró tu pelo!?"

"Cuando él me dijo eso me jalo el pelo y..." Arnold sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza con el miedo de lo que Luis le pudo haber hecho a su novia. "...me arrancó un mechón de pelo cuando se fue...solamente eso pasó, te lo prometo."

"Estas segura que no pasó nada más!? No te toco!?"

"No Arnold."

Arnold se volteó apretando sus puños del coraje. "Helga me debiste haberme dicho todo esto desde antes! Y luego le dijiste a Phoebe que ella también mintiera!"

"Tenía que hacerlo cabeza de balón. Espero que lo comprendas!"

Arnold seguía dándole su espalda a Helga diciendo "Todo salió mal, yo hubiera arreglado este problema de una manera muy diferente. Lo único que comprendo es...que mentiste sin importarte mi opinión sobre el tema y me ocultaste la verdad! Todo esto salió mal por tu culpa Helga! Como podré confiar en ti!?"

"Pero...puedes confiar en mi cabeza de balón..." Dijo Helga poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho con su mirada dulce hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Arnold.

"No Helga!" Arnold se volteó mirando los ojos húmedos de Helga "Eres una mentirosa e inconsiderada de los sentimientos de los demás! No te importo en engañarme en mi cara sobre tus intensiones del día de hoy y de lo que había pasado ayer con Luis! Ya no volveré a confiar en ti!"

Los ojos verdes estrictos de Arnold penetraron su corazón llenándola de un sentimiento sofocante que la apretaba por dentro. Con un gran dolor ardiente en su pecho cerró sus ojos y se alejó corriendo de Arnold.

Arnold se volteó para no verla correr. _Con su mente gritándole. Ve tras de ella! No dejes que se valla tu princesa! Corre tras de ella!_ Arnold cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras su corazón latía con más intensidad.

* * *

Arnold POV

Mi mente se lleno de decepción por lo que Helga me ocultó. Yo creía plenamente en ella, confiaba en su palabra. En saber que Luis le hizo eso a mi novia sin que yo pudiera estar ahí para defenderla me ardía en el pecho del coraje. Tantas cosas pudieron haber salido mal con Helga con su actitud y orgullo. No toleraba en imaginarme como ella se arriesgó contestándole a Luis de esa manera. Porque Helga es así!? Porque se arriesgó por mí!? Que no endiente, que ella es lo más importante en mi vida!? Helga es...lo más hermoso delicado que tengo y no quería que ella se arriesgara por nada, mucho menos por mi. Helga...mi adorable princesa de corazones...Me volteé recordando como ella se fue corriendo en lágrimas y con un dolor más grande aún que la decepción, me arrepentí de dejarla ir. Que diablos hice!? "HELGA!" Me fui corriendo tras de ella.*

Arnold corrió por entre las cuadras cercas de la escuela, su mente le decía una y otra vez como él se había equivocado en hablarle así a la chica que el amaba. "Por Dios, tengo que encontrarla." Arnold llamaba al celular de Helga, pero ella no contestaba. El decidió en llamarle a Gerald. "Bueno Gerald! Pásame el celular de Phoebe por favor es una emergencia." Gerald le pasó el número de Phoebe y Arnold le marcó.

"Bueno Phoebe! Te a llamado Helga?."

"No Arnold? Qué pasa?"

"Helga se molestó conmigo y...se fue corriendo. La estado buscando por todas partes. Voy rumbo a su casa a ver si la encuentro ahí, si acaso ella te llama o sabes algo de su paradero por favor llámame!"

"Por supuesto Arnold, te avisaré."

Después de un rato Arnold llego a la casa de Helga. La casa se miraba sola. Arnold seguía marcando al celular de ella en desesperación. "Porque tuve que hablarle a Helga de esa manera!? Nunca debí haberle dicho tantas cosas." Arnold recorrió las cuadras de nuevo, las tiendas de refresquera del área. "Piensa Arnold, en donde está tu novia!?" Arnold fue al parque y recorrió el lago y los caminos largos de trotar.

El ya estaba exhausto, tenía sed, hambre pero no dejaba de recorrer el parque grande. El sol bajo y estaba anocheciendo. Su fatiga empeoró, el aire que respiraba lo sentía pesado para inhalar. No podía más, aún así agarró fuerzas para regresarse a la casa de Helga queriendo encontrarla en el camino o en su hogar. De pronto, que ve a Helga a unos metros antes de llegar a la casa de ella.

"HELGA!" Gritó Arnold con sus ultimas energías corriendo hacia ella.

Helga se volteó y lo miró dirigiéndose a ella. "Helga por favor perdóname." Los ojos azules de Helga se miraban hinchados por las lágrimas que había derramado.

Helga miró a Arnold débil y pálido. "Arnold estas bien?"

Arnold se apoyo de los hombros de ella y levantó su mirada exhausta mientras intentaba en respirar con el sudor en su frente. "Helga te amo! Perdonammmm..." Arnold se callo de la debilidad. Helga lo agarró de sus brazos intentando en sostenerlo. "Cabeza de balón, despierta...no puedo con tu peso."

Arnold abría y cerraba los ojos. Helga acomodo el brazo de Arnold sobre sus hombros y lo arrastró como pudo a la puerta de su casa que estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

Llegando a su casa abrió la puerta y miró el interior oscuro. Su papá no estaba. "Arnold llegamos a mi casa...resiste corazón mío." Le decía Helga preocupada por él.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado balanceándose entre su cuerpo y el de Arnold y pudo llegar a su recámara. Lentamente acostó a Arnold sobre su cama y levanto las piernas de Arnold sobre una almohada quitándole los tenis.

Arnold estaba pálido respirando lentamente. "Criminal que hago!?" Helga le llamo a Phoebe.

"Phoebe! Tengo a Arnold desmayado en mi cama! No se que hacer!?"

"Se mira pálido Helga?"

"Si Phoebe y esta extremadamente sudado! Quizás se está muriendo enfrente de mi!"

"No Helga! Lo más seguro Arnold esta deshidratado, te estuvo buscando por horas. Corre a la cocina y prepara un vaso grande de agua con mucha sal, rápido!"

Helga bajo a la cocina y agarró el vaso más grande que encontró y lo lleno con agua y le puso sal. "Que tanta sal Phoebe!?"

"Prueba el agua, tiene que saber salada."

"Si está Phoebe."

"Apresúrate y dale a Arnold el agua a tomar y sube la temperatura de clima en tu casa para que esté fresca. Me hablas si vez que empeora."

Helga subió el clima a lo máximo de frío y se dirigió a Arnold que se miraba dormido sobre la cama de ella.

"Cabeza de balón, despierta vamos!" Helga se sentó a lado de él y acomodo la cabeza de Arnold sobre las piernas de ella. "Arnold! Despierta, vamos corazón de oro abre tus ojos! No me dejes así llorando por ti!"

Arnold abrió su ojos levemente. "Si príncipe toma esto ándale." Arnold abrió su boca y Helga le dio el agua a tomar." Arnold inmediatamente hizo mala cara al sabor del agua. "Tienes que tomártela toda cabeza de balón, te hará muy bien." Arnold seguía dándole tragos al agua mostrando una cara de desagrado.

"Esta...salada." Respondió Arnold.

"Si amor...sigue dándole traguitos te hace muy bien para tu desmayo...Ya estás agarrando color."

Arnold siguió dándole tragos al agua hasta que no pudo más. "Ya me dio asco." Dijo Arnold con su voz débil.

"Quieres algo dulce mejor?" Le Preguntó Helga.

"Si...tienes un jugo?"

Helga corrió a su cocina y le trajo un jugo de ponche. "Aquí está Romeo. Tómatelo todo."

Arnold lentamente se tomó el jugo y a los minutos recuperó su color normal.

"Que me pasó?"

"Te desmayaste cabeza de balón."

Arnold miró al rededor estando acostado en la cama de Helga.

"Estoy en tu cuarto?"

"Si, mi papá no está y tú estabas muy mal. Quédate acostado hasta que te recuperes por completo." Le decía Helga mientras tocaba el pelo de él.

"Helga...nunca fue mi intension en lastimar tus sentimientos. Yo fui el inconsiderado contigo."

"Arnold...tú no puedes culparte de todo. Parte de lo que me dijiste fue cierto. Yo necesito aprender a abrir más mis sentimientos y temores hacia ti. Toda mi vida me acostumbre a esconderme para, vigilarte y protegerte ahora que ya somos...novios es difícil en cambiar mis hábitos. Tú estabas en tu razón de estar enojado conmigo."

"Helga yo no estaba molesto contigo, estaba molesto por mi, porque yo debí de haber estado ahí cuando esos muchachos y Luis te acorralaron...yo debí de haber hecho algo."

Helga abrazó a Arnold estando él en la cama. "No me puedes cuidar todo el tiempo cabeza de balón. Creo que también yo necesito decirme eso y, aceptar que no te puedo seguir vigilando en tus espaldas."

Arnold sonrió dulcemente. "Helga" el tomó la mano de ella y la puso sobre su corazón. "Tú me puedes espiar y vigilar cuando quieras, mientras no te pongas en peligro por hacerlo...y...no te quiero ver espiándome en los cambiadores de los hombres, ya sabes porque."

Helga se rio. "Eres un coqueto conmigo Arnoldo." Arnold se chapeo. "Entonces confías en mi?" Preguntó Helga.

"Siempre amor."

Helga se inclino besando los labios tibios de Arnold. El sabor llamativo de su boca la dominaba por completo. Helga se soltaba cada vez más en la boca de Arnold.

Las manos de Arnold pasaban por el pelo de Helga, acariciando su cabellera con su cuerpo acomodándose arriba de él. Sintiendo su húmedo cuerpo. "Helga...estoy muy sudado." Dijo Arnold deteniendo el beso.

"Eso es lo que me encanta." Respondió Helga besándolo de nuevo. "Cuando le ayudamos a Phoebe con la mudanza te miraba así, todo sudado moviendo los muebles...me imaginaba que brincaba arriba de tu cuerpo y que te agarraba como ahora." Helga volvió a pegar sus labios a los de Arnold besándolo sin límite.

En sentir el cuerpo de Helga sobre el suyo calentaba la sangre de Arnold. El no pudo en contenerse en pasar sus manos por las caderas de Helga llegando a su cintura. "Ohhh...Helga." Gemía Arnold sintiendo el calor pasional de ella sobre su cuerpo.

De pronto la puerta del cuarto de ella se abrió.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Esta semana estado trabajando mucho y me atrase con mis capitulós . Como quiera estoy escribiendo cada oportunidad que tengo.**

 **Este capituló estuvo muy interesante para ser de un juego de basketball y que opinan del final?**

 **No pensé que Arnold se molestaría por lo de Helga pero termino así. Este capituló me recordó al episodio del huevo perdido, cuando Arnold se enfadó con Helga al principio y al final del episodio los dos encontraron la manera en convivir juntos. Me gusto como al final los dos aceptaron sus errores como en este capituló.**

 **Bueno hasta la próxima ya no tengo tiempo para más hoy.**


	59. Chapter 59 La visita inesperada

Helga y Arnold se besaban calurosamente sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba.

"Ahemm..."

El sonido de una voz en el cuarto alarmó a los dos rubios enamorados. En un segundo, Arnold y Helga pararon de besarse y se voltearon en pánico para ver quien estaba en el cuarto.

"Olga?" Exclamó Helga pasmada en ver a su hermana mayor en su habitación. De inmediato Arnold y Helga se levantaron de la cama. Arnold se enrojeció con su mano atrás de su cabeza apenado por la manera en que Olga los había encontrado.

"No es lo que parece Olga." Comento Arnold nervioso.

"En realidad si lo era." Respondió Helga sin pena.

"Helga! Es tu hermana!." Añadió Arnold con su mirada tímida.

"Y eso que Cabeza de balón! No es como si me estoy escondiendo de ella porque no."

Olga abrazó a Helga con un fuerte apretón. "Hermanita que bueno es en verte."

"Que haces aquí Olga?" Preguntó Helga.

"Papi me dijo que tenía que irse a un viaje de negocios y que no te quería dejar sola, por lo tanto aquí estoy. No podía negarme a cuidar a mi hermanita."

"No necesito cuidado Olga." Respondió Helga levantando su ceja.

"Yo se hermanita, pero no me gustaría que estuvieras solita en estos días."

"No lo iba a estar." Contesto Helga sería.

Las dos hermanas se miraban por unos segundos sin decir ni una sola palabra.

"Uhg...Olga." Interrumpió Arnold el silencio "Es bueno en verte...soy Arnold."

"Si me acuerdo...Arnold Shortman. Estabas en la clase de primaria con mi hermanita y te di clases por unos días de matemáticas verdad."

"Tienes buena memoria Olga."

"Ahora eres el novio de mi hermanita?"

"Si...perdón por la manera en que nos, encontraste."

Helga añadido "No ay porque disculparse cabeza de balón. Algunas personas no saben que deben de to-car antes de entrar al cuarto de alguien más."

La platica fue interrumpida por un ruido que venía de la sala. Olga, Helga y Arnold se dirigieron al primer piso, en donde encontraron a un hombre joven entrando a la casa con dos maletas en sus brazos.

"Y este quien es?" Preguntó Helga con una mirada de desconfianza.

Olga se paró alado del hombre. "Hermanita él es Ángel...mi prometido."

"Tú que!?" Exclamó Helga sorprendida.

El hombre joven extendió su mano. "Buenas noches tú debes de ser Helga. Olga me a hablado mucho sobre ti."

"Extraño...ella no me ha hablado nada de ti, pero en realidad no me a llamado tampoco."

"Desde que conocí a Olga ella solamente habla de su hermanita menor y de lo buena que eres para el ballet."

Helga rodó sus ojos molesta por el comentario. "Criminal Olga, gracias por decir tan-to de mi vida."

"Yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti hermanita. Por supuesto que tenía que hablar sobre tu gran talento."

"Cielos, estoy conmovido Olga." Respondió Helga con un semblante molesto.

El hombre se dirigió a Arnold. "Tu debes de ser amigo de Helga."

"Novio." Respondió Arnold dándole un saludo firme de mano.

"Tienes la mano fuerte para estar tan joven, cuantos años tienes, trece?" Preguntó Ángel.

"Quince." Respondió Arnold serio.

"Estoy confundida Olga, se quedarán tu y tu prometido en la casa?"

"Si hermanita. Será unos días estupendos para las dos." Dijo Olga con ternura uniendo sus manos en emoción.

Mientras Helga miraba a su hermana ella pensaba. _Criminal solo esto me faltaba, no nada más tengo que aguantar a Olga también tengo que verle la cara a su prometido cara de..._

"Se que estás pensando Helga." Le murmuro Arnold a ella con discreción.

"Que me conoces Romeo."

Arnold saco su celular del bolsillo y miró la hora. "Ya me tengo que ir, tengo una llamada perdida de mi abuelo." Arnold agarró la mano de Helga y le dio un beso en su mejilla. "Llámame antes que te duermas Helga. Buenas noches." Se despidió Arnold saliéndose de la casa.

Olga se dirigió a su hermana menor mientras su prometido acomodaba las maletas.

"Como has cambiado hermanita y as crecido mucho también. Ya estás de mi tamaño."

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando no vienes para la casa Olga." Comento Helga sería.

"Pero yo vine a visitarlos este año pasado."

"Ya pasaron tres años desde la ultima vez que viniste." Agregó Helga con un semblante firme.

"Tres años? No parece"

"No se siente para el que no le interesa." Añadió Helga cruzando sus brazos.

"Arnold es un excelente chico Helga. Muy inteligente, maduro, guapo...nunca me imaginé que él se convertiría en tu novio. Como tú lo molestabas mucho en la clase."

"Ay mucho que no conoces de mi Olga. Me imagino que dormirás en tu recámara y tú prometido en la sala."

"En realidad Ángel y yo dormiremos en mi cuarto hermanita."

Helga miró al prometido de Olga entrar al baño.

"Cuantos años tiene tu prometido?Se ve más joven que tú."

"El tiene veintidós años."

"Hablas en serio Olga!? Y qué haces con un hombre más joven que tú?"

"Hablaremos sobre esto después hermanita."

Ángel salió del baño y bajo al primer piso.

"En ese caso los dejo para que acomoden las cosas."

Helga entró a la cocina y se preparo un emparedado y subió a su recámara para comer su comida en tranquilidad. Unos minutos después alguien tocó la puerta de la recámara. "Esta abierto!" Gritó Helga desde adentro del cuarto.

"Hermanita estas comiendo?"

"No, ya termine Olga."

"Vine para ver, cómo estabas."

"Desde la última vez que me preguntaste continuó bien."

"No, preguntaba sobre cómo has estado en estos meses que no hemos podido hablar."

"Que puedo decir Olga. Estos últimos meses an sido, muy difíciles para mi."

Olga se sentó en la cama a lado de Helga. "Papá me dijo sobre el accidente que tu y mamá tuvieron."

"Oh ya veo...tú sabías sobre el accidente."

"Si...rezaba todos los días por tu bienestar hermanita." Comento Olga con una mirada sincera.

"Gracias por tus rezos Olga, pero tus plegarias no se comunican con migo, tú lo debes de hacer."

"Lo siento hermanita, tienes toda la razón. Yo debí haberte llamada o en haberte visitado al hospital pero...no podía hacerlo." Olga empezó a llorar con sentimiento. "Yo...siempre te imaginaba llena de energía...que en tan sólo, imaginarme en verte en la cama de un hospital entre la vida y la muerta...me destrozaba por dentro."

"Que bueno que tus sentimientos no se lastimaron por mi Olga. Eso fuera...devastador de ver a tu única hermana en el hospital y poder apoyarla con tu presencia. Pero eso es...pedir demasiado de ti, hacer un sacrificio que tú no puedes ni empezar a comprender el significado de la palabra."

"No fue así Helga. Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú."

"Eso es claro Olga. Desde el día que te mire irte de la casa para ya no volver hasta ahora, supe eso de ti."

Olga puso sus manos sobre su rostro escondiendo las lágrimas. "Como puedes pensar eso de mi hermanita. Yo no me fui por no querer estar con ustedes. Tenía una beca para sacar mi maestría y..."

"Ya se Olga, tus estudios y reconocimientos siempre an estado antes que todo. Tú eres mi hermana mayor y sabías sobre los problemas que nuestros padres tenían. Mirabas a Miriam borracha por la casa, descuidando a su pequeña hija que la buscaba para ir al kínder y...tú nunca hiciste nada. Mirabas a Bob diciéndome Olga, ignorando mi vida y no no te importaba."

"Yo quise ayudarle a mamá pero ella no quería cambiar."

"Así que te fuiste de la casa para no ver los errores de nuestros padres!" Le exclamó Helga con coraje en su mirada.

Olga se levantó de la cama afligida, caminó hacia la puerta y puso su mano sobre la perilla. "Lo siento Helga por el pasado. Pero estoy aquí ahora y ojalá que podamos ser hermanas otra vez." Olga abrió la puerta y se salió del cuarto.

En la casa de huéspedes Arnold salió del baño con su pijama, y el pelo mojado. Se dirigió a la sala en donde estaba su abuelo mirando televisión y se sentó en el sillón.

"Ya te sientes mejor shortman?" Pregunto el abuelo mirando a su nieto cansado

"Si abuelo, necesitaba comer y darme un buen baño."

"Tienes los nudillos de la mano rojos. Parece como si, le pegaste a alguien." Comentó el abuelo.

Arnold miró sus manos recordando la pelea. "Le...pegué a un chavo hoy abuelo."

"Porque le pegaste?" Preguntó el abuelo preocupado.

"Porque, se burló de mi novia y...la molesto el otro día."

"Lo comprendo Arnold, pero ten mucho cuidado, tampoco te puedes pelear con cada joven que se burle de tu novia."

"No fue nada más una burla, él la lastimó y no podía dejarlo así. "

"No te veo golpeado. Me imagino que tú ganaste la pelea." Exclamó el abuelo.

"Gerald me detuvo antes que...la pelea escalará. Aparte no deje que ese...tonto me pusiera una mano enzima."

"Solamente cuídate shortman, ay jóvenes que utilizan armas, no te vallas a topar con alguien que no pelee limpio."

"Abuela me a enseñado buenas técnicas de defensa. Espero en nunca utilizarlas pero...es bueno en estar listo para lo que sea. Como quiera tendré más cuidado abuelo." Arnold se levantó del sillón. "Estoy cansado, hoy fue un día...pesado. Buenas noches abuelo."

"Buenas noches Arnold."

De regreso en la casa de Helga, Olga se tomaba unas pastillas antes de dormir. Su novio Ángel la miraba.

"Te ves angustiada." Comentó él.

"Mi hermanita está decepcionada de mi." Dijo Olga en lágrimas.

"Tú no le has hecho nada." Exclamó Ángel.

"Tal vez no...pero, el no haber hecho nada también es malo."

"Sobre qué hablas?" Preguntó Ángel.

"Es...una larga historia y ya me tome mis pastillas para dormir. " comentó Olga con tristeza. "Después te dire." Olga se acosto en la cama y cerró sus ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Helga fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes cuando salió se encontró con Ángel en el pasillo. La imagen de Ángel recargado en la pared esperando a que ella saliera del baño incómodo a Helga.

"Criminal!" Exclamó ella alarmada en verlo. "Me querías dar un paro cardiaco o que!?"

"No se qué pasa entre tú y Olga pero dejaste a tu hermana muy devastada por algo que le dijiste."

"Y eso que?" Preguntó Helga sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

"No me gusto en ver a Olga de esa manera." Añadió Angel con un rostro serio.

"Lo que yo hablé con Olga es algo de hermanas en donde tú, no tienes palabra. Así que no quiero ser ruda pero...eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe." Helga camino a lado de él y se dirigió a su cuarto para cerrar la puerta, pero el pie de Ángel lo impedía.

"Quita tu pie!" Ordenó Helga.

"Nada más quiero que sepas, que quiero mucho a Olga y no aceptaré en verla triste por su hermana menor...no importa lo simpática que ella sea."

Ángel le dio una sonrisa engañosa a Helga. En ese momento el celular de Helga empezó a sonar, anunciando una llamada. Ángel quitó su pie y se alejó del cuarto.

Helga cerró la puerta quedándose congelada escuchando los pasos de Angel hasta llegar al cuarto de Olga, en donde se escuchó que atrancara la puerta de la recámara.

"Estupido desgraciados como se atrevió en decirme eso!" Dijo Helga apremiándose los dientes.

 _Ring...ring...ring..._

El celular seguía sonando. Helga Finalmente contestó.

"Buee-no." Contestó Helga inquieta.

"Helga, por un momento pensé que no me contestaría. Ya van tres veces que te marco." Dijo Arnold.

"Estaba en el baño." Comentó Helga pensativa.

"Helga está todo bien. Te escucho diferente."

Helga seguía recordando la mirada fría de Ángel.

"Helga?"

"Uhg...como cabeza de balón?"

"Pasó algo entre tú hermana y tú?"

Helga suspiro. "Quizás me estoy imaginando cosas."

"A que te refieres Helga?"

"Aaaaaaa...no, nada. No me calló bien en ver a Olga después de...tres años. Estoy cansada y...prefiero dormir temprano hoy."

"Esta bien Helga. Hablaremos mañana en el camión. "

"No! Prefiero después de escuela"

"Como digas Helga. Buenas noches amor."

"Buenas noches, mi cabeza de balón."

Helga dejó el celular sobre su cajonera a lado de su cama y apagó la lámpara. Abrazó el osito que le regaló Arnold y se acurrucó oliendo el cologne de su príncipe azul amado.

Al siguiente día en la mañana, Helga se sentó con Phoebe durante el viaje en camión.

"Cómo te fue ayer con mantecado?"

"Arnold me dio un susto Phoebe. No pensé que él se fuera a desmayar. Lo bueno fue que se recuperó después que tomó el agua con sal."

"Que bueno Helga. Pensé que todo estaba bien ya que no me volviste a llamar."

"Si Phoebe gracias por tu ayuda. Por un momento entre en pánico, que bueno que te tengo como amiga. No se que hubiera pasado si no me hubieras aconsejado que hacer."

"Me alegra que te pude ayudar Helga."

"Te acuerdas Phoebe cuando te dije que quizás mi papá se iría de viaje en estos días."

"Si Helga."

"Bueno, ya se fue y adivina quien mando a la casa para que me disque cuidara."

"No tengo idea...ohh, te envío la niñera que te hacia trenzas."

"No Phoebe ella no. Envió a Olga."

Phoebe se tapo la boca del asombro. "Enserio, Olga. Después de cuantos años?"

"Tres, casi cuatro Phoebe. "

"Eso si que fue, inesperado. Yo pensé que Olga estaba estudiando en Alaska o Europa." Comentó Phoebe.

" Olga estuvo en Canadá, Alaska y Europa durante estos años. Bueno eso era lo que me decía Bob cada vez que presumía sobre ella."

"Su llegada realmente fue una sorpresa Helga, pero por otro lado ustedes tendrán un tiempo para convivir juntas."

"No la tendremos." Respondió Helga sería.

"Porque Helga?"

"Porque llegó acompañada de su prometido."

"Helga está comprometida! Eso es buena noticia." Comento Phoebe entusiasmada

"Olga siempre atraído los peores partidos y ese prometido es un muchacho más joven que ella y tiene algo que no me agrada."

"Porque lo dices Helga?"

"Porque..." Helga pensaba sobre el incómodo encuentro entre ella y Ángel. "No se Phoebe, quizás estoy exagerando, anoche estaba cansada y estresada." Dijo Helga pensativa.

"Entonces ustedes pudieron platicar anoche?" Preguntó Phoebe.

"Si platicamos, Olga entró a mi cuarto y..."

Mientras las chicas platicaban Arnold y Gerald charlaban sobre el partido de basketball del día anterior.

"De seguro ese guey de Luis se levantó con su cara hinchada." Decía Gerald burlándose.

"Yo no soy violento Gerald, pero ayer perdí toda la razón cuando escuché a Luis decirme que el mechón de pelo que tenía en su muñeca era de Helga."

"No jodas Arnold! Yo pensé que se habían peleado por el partido."

"No Gerald cómo crees. Por eso te dije que ese desgraciado había lastimado a mi Helga cuando me sujetaste. El simple hecho que él y sus compañeros molestaron a Helga y Phoebe..."

"Phoebe también!?" Preguntó Gerald angustiado. .

"No lastimaron a Phoebe, pero si la estaban acorralando igual que a Helga. Luis hizo un comentario sobre nosotros y Helga respondió de la única manera que ella sabe cómo defenderme y...causó que Luis le arrancará un mechón de pelo. Más aparte, parece que el tal gorila también sujeto a mi Helga. Lo debí haber golpeado a él también!"

"Te comprendo viejo, si yo hubiera sabido esto ayer hasta yo me chincho a Luis y sus gueyes caras de changos!"

Arnold y Gerald se quedaron pensando del coraje.

"Lo que no entiendo Arnold. Es porque Phoebe no me dijo nada de lo qué pasó."

"Porque Helga la convenció para que se quedara callada para protegernos a nosotros."

Gerald puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas moviendo su cabeza a los lados en decepción. "Tú novia le mete malas ideas a mi chava hermano."

Arnold soltó un respiro "Yo se como es Helga, y ella lo hizo con las mejores intenciones, aun así, estuvo mal que nos mintieran. Pero creo que Helga comprendió que no es bueno en ocultarme cosas y mucho menos en involucrar a Phoebe en sus secretos. No importa que tan acostumbrada esté en hacerlo."

"Pues espero que ya no le meta más ideas a Phoebe de mentirme, o te reclamaré a ti hermano."

"Entiendo Gerald." Respondió Arnold.

El camión paró en la escuela y todos se bajaron. Arnold espero a que se bajara Helga y camino a lado de ella.

"Cómo te sientes Helga?"

"Irritada." Respondió ella.

"No estas contenta por tu hermana verdad."

"Es tan obvio."

"Se miraba en tu rostro anoche."

"No esperaba en ver a Helga anoche y mucho menos en saber que su prometido cara de desabrido se quedaría en mi casa."

"Cuantos años tiene? Se ve joven." Preguntó Arnold.

"Veintidós, fue lo que dijo Helga."

"Cuantos años tiene Olga?"

"Veintiséis años creo. Como quiera el está muy joven para ella y no me agrada su personalidad metiche que tiene."

"Metiche? Pasó algo con él?" Preguntó Arnold.

"No quiero hablar sobre eso." Dijo Helga enfadada.

"Helga tenemos que hablar sobre esto y de lo de ayer."

"Ayer?"

"Si amor, todavía no me has dicho a donde fuiste después del partido. Te estaba buscando por horas Helga, me tenías muy preocupado. Hasta le llame a Phoebe preguntando por ti."

"Con razón estabas todo sudado cuando te mire. Tu también me preocupaste anoche cabeza de balón. Por un momento...pensé que te estabas muriendo, y yo sin poder hacer nada." Recordó Helga con su rostro hacia abajo.

Arnold le levantó el rostro a Helga con ternura "Lo siento por haberte espantado de esa manera. Pero tenemos que comunicarnos mejor y evitar esta drama innecesaria entre los dos."

"Tienes que saber a donde fui esa noche?"

"Claro Helga. Yo quiero saber en donde estuvo mi novia por tres horas después del partido."

"Criminal Arnoldo a ti no se te escapa nada!"

"Cuando se trata de ti, no." Arnold le dio un beso a Helga en su mejilla. "Te veo en la clase o en el pasillo encanto."

Helga miraba a Arnold alejarse de ella, puso su mano sobre su relicario que estaba por debajo de su blusa rosada.

"Arnold mi dulce mantecado del sabor más delicioso que ay, te veo y no puedo creer que seas mío. Que ya no sea necesario en esconder este amor que canta mi corazón. Siento tus labios tibios en mis mejillas y me calientas con tus encantos. Nunca me cansaré de tenerte junto a mi y que me des ese afecto aunque sea mínimo cariñitos que me llena de placer en sentir. Oooohhhh Arnold, mi novio de mi sueños más deseados, lo que yo más pedía en el mundo se cumplió como un regalo que me dió la vida...te amo, te amo...te..."

Helga se volteó un poco hacia tras mirando a Brainy respirando fuertemente atrás de ella.

POW! Helga le dio un golpe al chico alto de lentes.

Helga pasó por su casillero a agarrar unos libros que ocuparía para la clase de la mañana cuando de pronto alguien le jalo el pelo de pase.

"Ahhhh...maldicion!" Helga se volteó rápido para ver quien había sido, y miró a Susana de espaldas caminando entre la multitud de estudiantes. "Me las pagará!" Helga camino apresurada para alcanzarla cuando se topo con el pecho de alguien.

"Helga?"

"Campeón!" Respondió Helga alarmada.

"Será que es tradición en toparnos en el primer día de cada semestre?" Preguntó Andrés con una sonrisa.

"No lo creo."

"Pues así parece Helga. Que no es aquel tú casillero, lo dejaste abierto?"

Helga volteó hacia atrás dándose cuenta que había dejado su casillero completamente abierto con algunos libros tirados. "Criminal! Solo esto me faltaba!" Ella se encaminó de regreso a su casillero para acomodar sus cosas. Andrés se agachó junto con ella para ayudarla a levantar los libros.

"Te vez...estresada Helga."

"No estoy en mis mejores días Cam...digo Andrés."

"Ya no me quieres decir campeón?"

"Me reservo el comentario." Añadió Helga acomodando sus libros.

"Porque dejaste tu casillero abierto?" Preguntó Andrés.

"Parece que alguien me jalo el pelo."

"Quien fue?"

"Creo que fue...ya que importa." Helga agarró sus libros y cerró su casillero.

"Vas a la clase Helga?"

"Si."

"Te acompaño?"

"Mmm...no veo algo malo en eso." Comento Helga con sus libros en sus manos. "Pero mantén tu distancia campeón." Andrés sonrió. "Que dije algo chistoso?"

"No Helga para nada. Arnold es celoso contigo?" Preguntó Andrés.

"Ammm...este...como estuvo tu navidad?"

"Nosotros fuimos de campamento en esos días."

"Como te pareció?"Preguntó Helga.

"Estuvo interesante, las estrellas se ven muy claras por la noche. Hubo un momento que nos perdimos ya estábamos perdiendo la paciencia."

"Eso nos pasó a nosotros cuando fuimos a acampar hace años. Estábamos bien perdidos, sino hubiera sido por Arnold que él nos ayudó a regresar al campamento, estuviera contando un final muy diferente."

"Arnold estaba contigo de niño?" Preguntó Andrés.

En ese instante Arnold se metió entre ellos. "Ca..beza de balón." Dijo Helga sorprendida.

"Hola amor...te ves nerviosa interrumpí algo?" Preguntó Arnold mirando a Andrés y Helga.

"Hey Arnold, Helga y yo...platicábamos." Dijo Andrés

"Sobre que?" Preguntó Arnold

"Sobre...ummmm." Pensaba Helga que decir.

"Helga dijo que alguien le jalo el pelo cuando estaba en su casillero."

"Como? Quien fue Helga!?" Preguntó Arnold alarmado.

"Nadie cabeza de balón. Shish...todo te preocupa Arnoldo." Contestó Helga aturdida.

Rhonda estaba en la clase poniéndose el labial con su celular en la mano para verse por la pantalla cuando miró a Helga entrar con Arnold y Andrés.

"Mira quien llega muy bien acompañada." Comento Rhonda.

"No se de que hablas Rhonda. Me imagino que Santa de trajo puras críticas este año."

"Santa no, ese hombre pobre barbón nunca trae nada bueno, pero los reyes

si... este año recibí perlas y dos de los mejores perfumes. Pero mírate tú Helga...que atrevida eres con tanto caramelo a tu alrededor y uno que se muere del antojo."

Helga se acercó a Rhonda y le dijo en privado. "Espero que no estés hablando de mi hombre."

"A cuál de los dos te refieres querida, ja ja." Comento Rhonda riéndose.

La campana sonó. "Todos sentados!" Anunció el maestro. "Abran sus libros al capituló..."

Arnold se le quedó viendo a Helga confundido por lo que había pasado.

"Que?" Murmuro ella con su ceja levantada sentándose en su escritorio.

Unas horas después en la hora de lonche los muchachos conversaban sobre la pelea de Arnold y Luis.

"Quien les dijo que pasó eso?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Raúl nos contó todo Arnold." Dijo Josh.

"Yo no creo que ese guey ande cacariquiando en su escuela de la victoria con la cara de trompo partida." Comentó Raúl.

"Cacariquiando?" Preguntó Harold. "Que significa eso?"

"Como serás Harold. Cacariquiando como de gallo cuando cantan por ahí guey." Añadió Raul.

Harold, Arnold, Gerald y Josh se le quedaron viendo a Raúl confundidos.

"Le entendiste viejo?" Preguntó Gerald.

"No." Respondió Arnold.

"El punto es." Agregó Raúl. "...que Luis se quedará con el hocico cerrado después de lo qué pasó."

"Tiene que." Respondió Gerald. "Aunque él aya ganado, fue una victoria amarga con esos golpes que le dio Arnold al final. Eso es lo que se ganó por estar de tramposo con nosotros."

"Quien iba a decir que Arnold se lo iba a joder después del partido." Dijo Josh

"Hubieras hecho una apuesta antes juego." Dijo Raúl.

"Si le pegue a Luis no fue porque ganó Josh." Dijo Arnold

"Entonces por que fue Arnold?" Preguntó Harold.

Arnold pensaba que responder.

Gerald interrumpió "Miren camaradas Arnold le dio en su madre al puto por otras razones privadas de él, no deberíamos de meternos en eso, lo importante fue que jugamos limpio contra ellos y al final Luis se fue con su cara partida, literalmente." Gerald se carcajeó "... y no creo que ese guey nos vuelva a retar."

Del otro lado de la cafetería Helga y Phoebe platicaban con Nadine mientras comían.

"Porque no estás con Rhonda Nadine" Preguntó Helga.

"Ella tuvo que salir temprano de la escuela para una cita de dentista." Comento Nadine.

"Deberíamos de juntarnos más seguido Nadine." Sugirió Phoebe.

"Podemos hacer una pijamada." Comento Nadine. "Le dire a Rhonda."

"Suena bien Nadine, pero dile a Rhonda que si vamos a hacer una pijama que ni piense que me dejare poner sus mascarillas." Añadió Helga.

"Por poco y te dejaste poner la mascarilla de aguacate cuando éramos niñas."

Phoebe y Nadine se rieron recordando. Helga rodando sus ojos mirando a las chicas reírse de ella. "Si si ríanse, pero yo jamás dejare que Rhonda y sus mascarillas experimentales toquen la piel de Helga Pataki."

De pronto qué pasa Susana y le da otro jalón de pelo a Helga, esta vez más duro. "Aaaah!" Gritó Helga llenándose de furia.

"Helga no lo hagas!" Exclamó Phoebe nerviosa.

"No me dejare de ella ni de nadie Phoebe!" Helga se levantó de la mesa y camino con rapidez a la mesa de Susana, que estaba comiendo con Linda y otras dos chicas.

"Que diablos te pasa por la mente Susana! Porque no dejamos las cosas en claro y paras de ser una hipócrita conmigo!" Le exigió Helga parada a lado de la mesa de ella.

"Yo no se de que estas hablando." Respondió Susana volteándose para seguir hablando con Linda, ignorando Helga.

"Hablo sobre esto!" Helga le agarró el pelo a Susana y se lo jaloneo con fuerza.

"Aaaaaaahhh...suéltame loca maniática!" Gritó Susana agarrándose el pelo en pánico.

Helga no la soltaba reclamándole. "Yo se que te gusta mi novio! Mendiga miserable..."

Repentinamente llego Arnold y levantó a Helga sobre sus hombros y la sacó de la cafetería en frente de todos.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Sorpresa hubo capituló hoy, este es oficialmente capituló 59.**

 **Ay Helga, parece que Arnold tendrá que tener mucha paciencia contigo. Es claro que ella todavía está batallando para comunicarse con él, entre otras cosas. Solamente Arnold tiene la paciencia y madures para ser novio de Helga G Pataki.**

 **Este capituló fue uno de esos cap. que tuvo todos los personajes posibles. Miramos muchas cosas interesantes. Primero llegó Olga a la casa y no llegó sola.**

 **Que opinan del prometido de Olga?**

 **También miramos una platica muy interesante entre hermanas. Definitivamente Helga carga mucho resentimiento contra Olga por dejarla sola para lidiar con sus padres.**

 **Quien tuvo la razón en esa platica?**

 **También miramos a Brainy bueno un poco de el y a Andrés, creen que Andres todavía quiere a Helga?**

 **Y como olvidar la drama en la escuela. Susana es una fastidiosa, quise escribir algo que me pasó a mi en la secundaria. Yo soy más como Arnold por eso se me hace más fácil escribir de él que Helga. Pero tengo un toque mínimo de Helga en mi y un día una chica llego hasta el tope de mi paciencia y quise hablar con ella en la cafetería...hablar les recuerdo . La chica se comportaba igual que Susana y...quise agregar eso en este capituló.**

 **Arnold tan lindo como siempre llegó justo a tiempo para parar el pleito llevándose a Helga a la brava de la cafetería. Que chulada de chavo. Es claro que no le gusta ver a Helga peleándose y con justa razón, el la cuida mucho. ️**

 **Y ustedes que opinan, la vida es así puedes tener drama en tú casa y en la escuela. La adolecía tiene sus propios retos.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	60. Chapter 60 La sombra bajo el arbol

**Hola a todos, yo se que me estado tardando estas semanas en publicar, es cuando estoy mas ocupada en mi trabajo...pero asi es por el momento ;)**

 **aquí les dejo La Sombra bajo el árbol.**

* * *

"Arnold bájame!" Se quejaba Helga forcejeando en los hombros de su novio.

"Suéltame Arnold! ¡Déjame demostrarle aquella que no se debe de meter con Helga G Pataki!" Repelaba Helga mientras Arnold la tenia cargada.

Arnold se metió a un armario grande en donde guardaban las cosas de limpieza para la escuela y cerró la puerta para tener un momento de privacidad con ella.

"Helga cálmate! ¡No puedes estar peleando con cada persona que piensas que anda atrás de mí!" Le exclamó Arnold bajando a Helga de sus hombros.

"Susana lo inició! Ella fue la que me jalo el pelo por la mañana y lo volvió a hacer otra vez en la cafetería, nunca me va a dejarme en paz sabiendo que tú eres mi novio. Esta que arde de celos yo sé!"

"Si Susana te esta molestando busca una manera inteligente en defenderte. Lo que ella quiere es que te expulsen por buscar pleitos, y lo lograra si no te tranquilizas." Helga se quedó pensando. "Helga...tu eres muy inteligente, no caigas en el juego de ella."

Helga cerro sus puños en coraje. "Porque todo me sale mal! Tengo mierda en la escuela y en mi casa! No aguanto tener a Olga y a ese metiche!"

"¿Porque te refieres a él como metiche? ¿Paso algo?" pregunto Arnold preocupado.

"No." Contesto Helga seria con su mirada hacia abajo.

Arnold levanto el mentón de Helga para que los ojos de ella lo miraran. "Helga mírame."

"Chispas Arnoldo, te estoy viendo... ahora que."

"Ángel te dijo algo que no te gusto. Dime porque te refieres a él con tanto coraje!" Los ojos de Arnold buscaban la verdad en ella.

"No es nada cabeza de balón." Insistió Helga.

"Helga hablamos sobre esto...no quiero que me mientas dime por favor."

La mirada de Helga temblaba en la mirada sincera verde de su amado. Helga abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la campana sonó anunciando que el lonche se había terminado.

 _Ding...Ding..._

"Esto no a terminado Helga. Quiero que nos juntemos hoy después de escuela."

"En dónde?" pregunto Helga.

"Tengo que levantar un libro de la biblioteca de la escuela después de clase. Pero te veré en las bancas afuera de la escuela."

Gerald le mando un texto a Arnold .

-Que tanto haces con Pataki Arnold...llegaras tarde a la clase y no volveré a mentirle al maestro por ti hermano. –

Arnold le dio un beso a Helga en sus labios y se salieron del armario antes que alguien los viera.

"Te veré más al rato amor...y por favor, no más peleas."

"Por ti, lo hare." Le confirmo Helga con una mirada dulce.

En la cafetería Susana repelaba con sus compañeras.

"¡Esto no se quedará así, después de escuela la enfrentare!"

"Acéptalo Susana, Arnold no quiere nada contigo. Que tanto le buscas." Le dijo una compañera de clase.

"Lo aceptare el dia que Arnold me diga directamente a mi que no quiere nada conmigo."

"Que mas pruba quieres, él esta con ella, son novios."

"¡A mí no me importa, yo se lo puedo quitar, así como ella me quito la atención de Arnold!" Decía Susana con coraje.

"Yo estoy contigo Susana, tienes que demostrarle a Helga que ella no es nadie para burlarse de ti de esa manera." Comento Linda.

Después de Escuela, Arnold se fue a levantar su libro en la biblioteca mientras Helga paso a su casillero en donde se encontró con Phoebe.

"Helga como te fue después que Arnold te saco de la cafetería. Todos te estaban viendo cuando agarraste a Susana del pelo, estoy asombrada que ninguno de los maestros te miro."

"Arnold y yo platicamos y...el tiene razón, no me puedo estar peleando con Susana en la escuela, tengo que ser muy inteligente como me voy a defender de ella. Pero diablos...cuando aprenderá Susana que Arnold y yo estamos juntos! En momentos como estos es...cuando le quiero dejar ir en su cara a Betsy y los cinco vengadores a todo lo que dan!"

"No apoyo la violencia, pero yo sé que en ocasiones no ay mas que defenderse de personas como ella. Como sea, ten cuidado." Le aclaró Phoebe.

Helga y Phoebe salieron de la escuela y se sentaron en una banca. "Oye Phoebe no te cause problemas por lo que te dije que le escondieras a Gerald?"

"La verdad si Helga, pero Gerald comprendió que...lo hicimos por una buena causa, pero si me advirtió que no lo hiciera otra vez."

"Estos hombres Phoebe siempre quieren estar en todo. Arnold esta igual, quiere saber cada cosa que pienso. Cuando estábamos en el armario platicando sobre lo que paso en la cafetería me empezó a cuestionar sobre el prometido de Olga y de que porque me dirigía a él con tanto coraje."

"Tu no me has contado nada sobre el prometido de Olga, Helga."

Helga respiraba aturdida por el recuerdo. "Ya se Phoebe es que...ese idiota me mira como si..."

En ese momento Susana, Linda y otras chicas se acercaron a Helga y Phoebe con intensiones malévolas en sus rostros.

"Ya verás Helga por haberte metido en mi camino con Arnold. ¡Ahora me la pagaras pendeja!" La desafió Susana.

"Te crees la muy valiente con tus seguidoras por de tras, pero esta bien...si lo quieres así, Phoebe y yo no te tenemos miedo perra!" Phoebe se espantó y se alejó corriendo del área.

"Criminal...para eso son las mejores amigas."

Murmuro Helga mirando como Phoebe huía.

Phoebe se metió adentro de la escuela y sacó su celular para marcarle directamente a Arnold avisándole lo sucedido.

Susana le seguía reclamando a Helga, ofendiéndola enfrente de todos, diciendo lo tonta que ella era y que nunca podrá mantener su relación con Arnold porque él la seguía buscando a ella.

Helga se levantó de la banca mordiéndose el labio del coraje que sentía, quería irse contra Susana pero la voz de Arnoldo recordándole que no quería que ella se peleará le mantenía firme.

"Buena suerte con tu disque relación con Arnold porque cuando menos te des cuenta, el caerá rendido en mis brazos!" Le gritaba Susana.

Varios estudiantes observaban la conmoción de las desagradables alegaciones de Susana. Todos esperaban una pelea entre ellas.

"Mira para ya! Esas viejas están apunto de pelearse!" Le dijo un joven a Andrés.

Andrés se volteó para ver lo que sucedía cuando miró que Arnold se paró enfrente de Helga protegiéndola.

Susana se quedó asombrada de ver a Arnold con una mirada dura hacia ella.

"Suficiente Susana!" Le exclamó Arnoldo "Cuando vas a comprender que no quiero nada contigo!"

"Solamente habló con la verdad Arnold. Tú eres él que me a estado mirando locamente todos estos días y me dijiste que dejarías a Helga para salir conmigo!"

"Yo nunca te dije eso Susana. Tú eres la que has estado atrás de mi buscando mi atención. Pero te dejare esto muy claro!" Arnold agarró a Helga de la cintura y la jalo hacia él. "La única chica que me a vuelto loco con su amor y sus besos es Helga G Pataki, mi novia."

Con esas palabras Arnold sujeto a Helga con firmeza e inclinándola hacia atrás le plantó sus labios al los de ella, demostrando una pasión ardiente en su beso.

Susana se quedó boca abierta mirando como Arnold besaba a Helga con una pasión que no se había mirado antes en él.

Algunos estudiantes se empezaron a burlar de Susana por persistirle a Arnold, mientras otros hacían bulla apoyando la relación de Arnold y Helga.

Helga puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Arnold sujetándose de su rubia cabellera saboreando la cálida lengua de él por toda su boca.

Al final del beso Arnold le murmuro algo en él oído de Helga, dejándola chapeada sin poder decir nada.

Phoebe y Gerald se les acercaron mirando que Susana y sus compañeras ya se habían alejado de la vergüenza por la burla.

"Que intrépido eres hermano." Le dijo Gerald.

"Después de eso, Susana ya no volverá a molestar a Helga o a ti Arnold." Añadió Phoebe.

Helga seguía callada con sus mejillas rosadas, sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

"Estas bien Helga." Preguntó Arnold.

"Como...porque...uhg, no puede creer que me hayas besando así enfrente de toda la escuela."

Arnold puso su mano atrás de su cabeza. "Creo que...rompí tu récord de cuando me diste un beso largo, enfrente de la escuela."

"Lo rompiste y lo sellaste viejo." Comento Gerald riéndose. "Después de ese beso ningún chavo se le acercara a Helga."

"Ese era tu plan Arnoldo!" Dijo Helga con sus manos en la cintura. "Demostrarles a todos que soy tuya."

"En realidad no Helga. Pero...aproveche el momento para aclarar que somos...novios." Arnold le cerró un ojo a Helga.

Gerald comentó "Iremos a tomar un café con pastel. Quieren ir?"

Arnold y Helga se miraron pensando. "Adelántense los acompañemos en un rato más." Dijo Arnold.

"Bien viejo. Nos vemos en la cafetería."

Gerald puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Phoebe y se fueron caminando.

Arnold tomó la mano de Helga y caminaron a sentarse un rato bajo un árbol en donde habían descansado aquella vez que se salieron de la escuela para ir al planetario.

La sombra del árbol con el viento fresco de enero rosaba una brisa de tranquilidad a los rubios enamorados. Arnold estaba acostado sobre las piernas de Helga, disfrutando como Helga jugaba con su pelo.

Helga lo miraba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa suave en su cara.

"Cómodo." Comento ella.

"Mmm...ahem." Murmuro Arnold con una serenidad de amor en su rostro.

"No puedo creer que hiciste eso enfrente de Susana. Enfrente de toda la escuela."

"Por ti, haría cualquier cosa Helga." Dijo Arnold con sus ojos cerrados.

"Después de la humillación qué pasó Susana, no creo que nos vuelva a molestar."

"Ni Andrés tampoco." Añadió Arnold muy tranquilo, abriendo sus ojos encontrando el rostro molesto de Helga.

"Como serás Arnoldo!"

"Tal ves...pero me amas Helga Pataki."

Helga exhaló mirando los ojos verdes de su Arnold. "No puedo negarlo."

Arnold sonrió. "Ya te sientes mejor?"

"Por el momento si. Es diferente cuando estoy contigo Arnold. Siento como si te puedo decir cualquier cosa. Yo se que... no he sido de las mejores personas en expresarme pero...con el tiempo que hemos estado juntos es como si pudiera comunicarme cada vez mejor contigo." Helga miraba los ojos bellos de Arnold pensando. El necesita saber toda la verdad. "Arnold te dire que atormenta mi corazón."

Arnold se sentó a lado de Helga y agarró su mano para escucharla.

"Desde que yo tengo memoria, Olga siempre a sido la preferida en mi familia. Desde muy chica aprendí que yo no valía en mi hogar. A pesar de los celos de niña que sentía hacia mi hermana, yo...la amaba, y quería que ella estuviera conmigo. Pero, la realidad fue otra. Olga recibió una oferta para atender un colegio privado con sus estudios pagados y...ella lo tomó. Esa noche antes que Olga se fuera, yo entré a su cuarto para rogarle que no me dejara, que buscara la manera en quedarse conmigo. Le dije que sin ella en la casa nuestra madre empezaría a tomar más como ya lo había hecho antes cuando Olga se iba en estudios temporales en otros estados y..." Helga pasaba saliva intentando en no llorar. "...que Bob menos llegaría a la casa. Esa noche...fue, la primera y última noche, que mi hermana me miró llorar." Arnold seguía acariciando la mano de Helga dejando que ella se desahogara. "Mi hermana Olga respondió. Hermanita tú eres muy inteligente y no me necesitas...algún día sabrás lo fuerte e independiente que eres...y dejándome esas palabras ella se fue al siguiente día."

Helga se limpio las lágrimas. "Criminal! Ella sabía cómo eran nuestros padres y sabía que yo nunca les importe a ellos . Olga nunca me ayudo para mejorar nuestra familia! Ahora que yo pase por todo lo malo y logre superarme, ella piensa que puede regresar a mi vida y actuar como si nada a pasado! Ni siquiera le importo en verme en el hospital cuando me estaba muriendo!"

Arnold cerró los ojos recordando cómo se miraba Helga con su cabeza vendada luchando por sobrevivir.

"Necesito tiempo para poder sanar las heridas que llevó dentro por culpa de ella!"

"No fue culpa de Olga que tus padres fueran como son Helga."

"Yo se que no cabeza de balón, pero...ella pudo haber hecho algo, le pudo haber...importado por lo menos!"

"Quizás si le importo." Dijo Arnold dándole un beso en su frente haciéndola sentir que no estaba sola.

"Quizás...pero no reaccionó para intentar en mejorar nuestro hogar. Ella es mi hermana mayor, que no era el deber de ella en acompáñeme? Porqué me dejó sola para enfrentar mi infierno con mis padres!? Ella no estaba ahí todos los días mirando a mi Madre borracha tirada en el suelo o, a mi padre enojado gritándome y reclamándome porque llegue a la casa a esas horas...y dándome una bofetada en la cara!"

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron del pánico de lo que estaba escuchando. "Cuando pasó eso Helga!?"

Helga cerró sus ojos pensando. _Diablos hablé de más._

"Helga!? Cuando pasó!?"

"La noche que tuve mi presentación de ballet. Mis padres no me levantaron esa noche, ni siquiera fueron a verme. Les marqué mil veces y nada. Mi...maestra de baile tuvo que llevarme a mi casa y...cuando llegue, Bob me recibió con gritos e insultos. Me regaño porque había recibido flores de parte de Andrés y su hermanita. Me regañó por la hora que estaba llegando. Yo, falle gritándole que, yo no era Olga y que por eso ellos nos les importo en levantarme. Bob me pego, lanzándome contra el suelo con la fuerza del golpe."

Arnold tenía su mano cerrada del coraje imaginándose en cómo pudo haber pasado.

"Mire estrellas cuando caí al suelo y sentí...mi rostro ardiendo del dolor. Yo...no, merecía eso! Mi vida no merecía eso! Y todo porque yo no era su hija preferida! Todo porque...ellos no me deseaban cuando nací!" Helga no pudo contener las lágrimas y empezó a llorar.

Arnold la abrazo presionando el rostro de ella en su pecho. "Helga yo debí de haber estado ahí para ayudarte."

"Tú lo estuviste Arnold." Susurró Helga con su mejilla pegada sobre el pecho de él. "Esa noche conversamos y...me cantaste una canción, te acuerdas?"

"Como olvidarlo Helga, por supuesto que me acuerdo. Yo sabía que algo estaba mal, lo presentía y lo escuchaba en tu voz pero tú no me decías nada."

Helga intentaba en respirar con lágrimas. "Como explicar de un dolor que llevaba años de profundidad."

"Bob no te volverá a tocar así, ni él, ni nadie más o se toparan conmigo." Dijo Arnold con sus ojos llorosos.

"Bob a cambiado mucho desde entonces...pero el dolor del recuerdo todavía está muy fresco."

"Yo se amor." Respondió Arnold.

"Ahora con la llegada de Olga . Todos esos recuerdos salieron a flote."

Arnold acariciaba la espalda de Helga queriendo sanar su doloroso recuerdo.

"La otra noche...después que Olga y yo platicáramos, me encontré a Ángel parado en el pasillo...como si, estuviera esperando a que saliera del baño y, me dijo algo que...no me pareció."

"Que te dijo!?" Pregunto Arnold con sus cejas arqueadas. Me fui a mi cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta el metió su pie y me dijo...quiero mucho a Olga y no aceptaré en verla triste por su hermana menor...no importa lo simpática que ella sea."

"Te dijo eso!" Exclamó Arnold con coraje. "Que mas te dijo!?"

"Solamente eso me dijo."

"No lo quiero en tu casa! Tiene que largarse!" Añadió Arnold furioso.

"Ya se cabeza de balón, por eso me sentía toda estresada desde anoche que hablamos."

"Yo quería hablar contigo Helga pero tú no me dejabas."

"Ahora ya lo sabes porque." Dijo Helga.

Arnold abrazo a Helga de nuevo y le dio un beso en su cabeza. "Gracias por decirme lo que tenías guardado Helga."

"No sabía cómo expresártelo cabeza de balon...yo nunca tuve a alguien para platicar sobre mis sentimientos, más que Phoebe. Tú siempre fuiste mi...secreto único de amor, aquel príncipe que mi corazón guardaba y protegía a todo costo."

Arnold acercó su rostro al de Helga y mirándola a sus ojos azules le dio un beso suave en sus labios. "Tu niñez fue difícil Helga y...aunque yo no tuve ese despreció como el tuyo en tu familia, yo tuve soledad. Todos mis amigos siempre tuvieron a sus padres para jugar con ellos y acompañarlos a concursos de escuela y eventos y yo...solamente me quedaba soñando en cómo sería, en tener a mis padres conmigo. Desde pequeño siempre e tenido ese vacío en mi corazón que no lo podía llenar con nada. Mis abuelos siempre me an querido y apoyado en todo lo que necesito y...soy muy afortunado en tenerlos en mi vida pero...no es lo mismo...ellos no son mis padres, y aunque intentaron al máximo en serlo...nunca podrán. Mis días siempre estaban acompañados de esa sombra de dolor y soledad, no podía entender por qué yo era así. Al igual que tú me decía que yo no merecía eso en mi vida, porque mi vida tenía que ser así. Ahora aprendi a aceptarlo y...se que algún día sabré la verdad, de lo que le pasó a mis padres. Algún día, iré a San Lorenzo en búsqueda de la verdad."

"Yo iré contigo cabeza de balón." Añadió Helga con sus ojos húmedos del sentimiento.

"Gracias Helga! Gracias por amarme y por todas las travesuras que me hiciste. Gracias por tus cariñosos apodos y por la manera traviesa en buscar mi atención. Lo que escribí en mi poema para ti es lo que siento mi vida. Y tus travesuras y fastidios hacia mi era lo que me mantenía fijo hacia ti. Tú atención de mirarte y enojarme contigo era tan bueno en mi vida. Ahora puedo decirlo Helga. Tú eres lo mejor que a llegado a mi vida."

"Cielos cabeza de balón porque tienes que ser tan Perfecto."

"Para ti lo soy Helga. Para mi, tu eres mi princesa perfecta de amor." Arnold le tomó la mano y le dio un beso.

"Que caballeroso me saliste Arnoldo."

"Sabes...creo que esto de escuchara fuera del tema pero...algún día me gustaría tener una familia grande."

"Grande? De que manera te refieres Arnold."

"Mínimo tres hijos." Respondió Arnold

"Que!? Estas seguro!?"

Arnold sonrió mirando las mejillas chapeadas de Helga. "Vamos a la cafetería encanto. Tenemos que encontrarnos con Gerald y Phoebe."

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Hola a todos. Este capituló fue muy sentimental y creo que tuvo un poco de todo pero más que todo, sentimiento.**

 **Fue el primer capítulo que Helga y Arnold pudieron hablar de sus propios sentimientos y temores cuando eran niños, se puede ver que Helga está mejorando en la manera en que puede hablar con Arnold sobre sus...seeeeeentimientos. Ja ja se acuerdan cuando Helga quiso decir esa palabra enfrente de Arnold en la película de la jungla.**

 **También miramos cómo Arnold defendió a Helga de Susana y como le demostró a toda la escuela que ellos son una pareja sólida y amorosa.️ Todos miraron, hasta Andrés.**

 **Gracias a Curley por la idea de cómo Arnold besaría a Helga en esa escena.**

 **Entrevistare a Curley sobre el tema.**

Samypama: "Curley que opinas del beso que le dio Arnold a Helga enfrente de toda la escuela, algunos dicen que copio tu idea?"

Curley: "Cuál copió, me robó la idea, yo tenía un copyright en esa escena! Como quiera...mi beso de Rhonda estuvo mil veces mejor."

 **Gracias a todos por sus paciencia. Quiero anunciar que esta historia ya está en sus capítulos finales. Nooooo ya se, pero tiene que pasar. No se preocupen todavía faltan otros ocho capítulos más...creo.**

 **Para los que me pudieron acompañar en mi live siiii...gracias por acompañarme.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	61. Chapter 61 El noviazgo

"Ya se hicieron famosos hermano!" Comento Gerald mirando a Arnold y Helga acercarse a la mesa de ellos en la cafetería.

"Porque lo dices?" Preguntó Arnold.

"El beso que le diste a Helga está en Snapchat y Instagram...y mira la cara que puso Susana...Ja Ja Ja!" Gerald le pasó el celular a Arnold y Helga para que miraran el video. "La quemaron gacho a la chava!" Decía Gerald riéndose.

En el video se miraba claramente el rostro de Susana con su boca abierta mirando como Arnold besaba a Helga.

"El beso se miró más...intenso de lo que pensé." Comentó Arnold apenado.

"Se estaban quemando viejo...como se ve que ustedes ya an hecho cosas juntos."

"Gerald no digas eso!" Añadió Phoebe dejándolo saber que hizo un comentario fuera de lugar.

Gerald levantó los hombros. "Que? Se ve en el video...si yo lo mire otros lo captaron tan bien." Respondió Gerald.

Helga estaba callada con sus mejillas rosadas. Mientras Arnold se le quedó viendo a su amigo con un rostro serio. "Gerald siempre estás pensando mal y demás."

"Entonces dime viejo, porque en el video tienes tu mano sobre las...asentaderas de Pataki, debo de decir más."

"Gerald!" Exclamó Arnold molesto.

"Solo ve el video hermano!" Comentó Gerald recargándose en su silla.

Arnold y Helga volvieron a ver el video en donde se miraba claramente la mano derecha de Arnold sosteniendo el cuello de Helga y con la otra, sosteniéndola de las asentaderas.

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron. "Arnold Philip Shortman! ¡Tuviste que agarrar mi trasero enfrente de toda la escuela!" Exclamó Helga molesta.

"Perdón Helga..." Arnold estaba nervioso pasándose la mano por su pelo. "...todo pasó muy rápido, y, no me di cuenta en donde puse mi mano. Ya te había aclarado antes que...ummm, por ejemplo, cuando bailamos el tango y te sostuve en esa posición nece-citaba tenerte bien agarrada."

"Pero de mi trasero!" Añadió Helga cruzando sus brazos.

Arnold le sonrió apenado con su mano atrás de su cabeza.

Gerald no paraba de reírse. Phoebe le dio un leve codazo a Gerald para que no se burlara de más. "Helga, la mano de Arnold en tus...asentaderas no se miró atrevido." Comento Phoebe "Al contrario, se vio que ay confianza y amor entre ustedes."

Helga miró a Arnold con su ceja levantada. "Supongo Phoebe...pero como quiera ay muchos en la escuela como, Gerald, que pensarán mal cuando vean ese video."

"Oh mira...ya están nuestros cafés listos." Comentó Arnold levantándose apenado de la mesa y caminando hacia la barra en donde le entregaron dos café y dos pastelitos.

"Y...que harán más al rato hermano?" Preguntó Gerald mirando a Arnold regresando a la mesa con los cafés y pastelitos.

"Tengo mucha tarea y tengo que terminar un proyecto sobre una historia planetaria ficción, ni siquiera se como la voy a iniciar."

"Yo te puedo ayudar con eso cabeza de balón."

"Puedo ir a tu casa para trabajar en la tarea." Sugirió Arnold.

"Mmmm...no, mejor vamos a la tuya. No tengo ganas de verle la cara a Olga."

"Cuanto tiempo estará tú hermana contigo Helga?" Preguntó Phoebe.

"No se...le mande un mensaje a Bob preguntando y no me a contestado. Típico Bob Pataki."

"Y ustedes que harán?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Yo tengo un partido pendiente hoy por la noche." Dijo Gerald.

"Partido?" Preguntó Arnold confundido.

"Si viejo, el juego de death battle martials. Todos nos comunicaremos por el internet para las siete."

"Quienes son todos?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Harold, Stinky, Josh y Raul." Respondió Gerald.

"Que no tienen tarea?" Cuestionó Arnold.

Gerald le dio un trago a su café mirando a Arnold. "Me recuerdas a mi papá viejo, y no tengo nada importante para entregar mañana así que...estoy libre para jugar."

"Y tú Phoebe, que harás?" Preguntó Helga.

"Tengo un proyecto de química que me urge por terminar."

"Pero me dijiste que ese proyecto no se entregaba hasta dentro de una semana."

"Así es Helga pero ya estoy ansiosa por ver el resultado de mi experimento químico...estoy a punto de descifrar las combinaciones de las substancias necesarias para el código molecular que puede atrapar y eliminar la contaminación del aire causado por el humo..."

Los muchachos se le quedaron mirando a Phoebe intentando en entender lo que ella explicaba.

"Wow...fascinante Phoebe." Comento Helga con su mirada confundida.

"Gerald le entendiste a Phoebe?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Claro viejo...ella y yo tenemos nuestro propio lenguaje." Dijo Gerald agarrando la mano de Phoebe y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Entendiste Helga?" Le murmuro Arnold en el oído.

"Para nada." Murmuro ella, riéndose discretamente mirando a Gerald y Phoebe abrazarse.

Arnold miraba a su rubia y acercándose al rostro de ella susurró. "En momentos como estos, es cuando me intimidas con tu risueño Helga Pataki.

Arnold y Helga terminaron sus cafés y se despidieron de sus amigos para ir a la casa de huéspedes para trabajar con sus tareas.

Después de una caminata corta. Arnold y Helga llegaron a la casa de huéspedes saludando a los abuelos que estaban en la cocina comiendo.

"Quieren comer?" Preguntó Philip.

"Gracias abuelo pero, Helga y yo agarramos café y pastel, estamos llenos todavía."

Arnold agarró la mano de Helga y la jalo para ir a su cuarto.

"¡Jueguen bien niños, no se empujen!" Exclamó la abuela.

Helga no pudo evitar en reírse del comentario.

"¡Abuela, Helga y yo estaremos haciendo tarea!" Le aseguro Arnold desde el pasillo.

Arnold abrió la puerta de su recámara y prendió los focos con el control del cuarto para que entrara Helga.

"Mi abuela a veces no piensa bien las cosas antes de decirlo y..."

Helga lo abrazó repentinamente besando los labios cálidos de Arnold. "Me dejaste deslumbrada con tu beso enfrente de todos." Dijo Helga, besando los labios de él otra vez. "Y con lo que me murmuraste en el oído...cielos Arnold."

"Heelga..." suspiraba Arnold sintiendo los labios calientes de su novia en su cuello. Él la abrazaba respirando aroma dulce vainilla de su dorado pelo. "Helga...necesitamos...hacer...tarea." Decía Arnold respirando calor de ella entre sus besos.

A pesar del murmuro de Arnold diciendo que no debían. Helga no lo soltaba, sus manos recorrieron la cabellera rubia de él, besándolo con cada pasión que nacía de ella.

"Amor...tenemos, tarea que..." Arnold intentaba en decirle sintiendo las acaricias de los labios de su Helga por todo su rostro.

"Arnold...me amas?" Preguntó ella con su mirada temblando.

"Con todo mi ser." Respondió Arnold.

Helga se mordió el labio respirando agitadamente. "Entonces...tómame Arnold."

Arnold suspiro sintiendo como Helga le robaba su corazón. "Oh Helga...que quieres decir?"

Helga lo beso una vez más. "Quiero decir...que estoy dispuesta a todo por tu amor."

Arnold la cargo dejando que Helga enrollara sus piernas en su cuerpo. La llevo a su cama y se dejaron caer juntos besándose.

Helga POV

El calor de mi Arnold sobre mi cuerpo me hacía sentir completa de él. No necesitaba más en mi vida, Arnold siempre fue todo para mi y siempre lo seguirá siendo. Podía sentir sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, me besaba sin control, sin límites entre nosotros, él era mi guardian de amor y yo, su eterna princesa fielmente prisionera de su corazón. No me importaba nada, solamente quería estar con él.

Arnold POV

En escuchar a Helga decir que estaba dispuesta a todo por mi, con sus ojos azules enamorados que no paraban de penetrarme con su brillo incendió el deseo en mi. La acoste sobre mi cama besando sus tiernos labios que no podía dejar de probar. El sabor único que sus besos me daban era, calor dulce de miel. Helga, mi hermosa Helga...me dejaba tocar su cuerpo sin limites. Tenía mi piel ardiendo de lo que mi cuerpo deseaba en hacerle. La miraba encantadora en mis brazos, podía sentir la pasión incontrolable que su ser transpiraba. Pero no podía...sabía que no era el momento y aunque ella estaba dispuesta a ser mía...yo la amaba lo suficiente para saber cuando iba ser nuestro momento de finalmente, hacerla mía. *

Arnold se levantó rápido de la cama y camino hacia el otro lado del cuarto respirando fuertemente.

"Helga...te amo, pero, no podemos hacer nada."

"Pero yo estoy lista Arnold. Quiero estar contigo." Dijo Helga sentada en la cama de Arnold.

"Yo se Helga, pero..."

"Que no quieres estar conmigo!" Insistió Helga molestándose.

Arnold se regreso a donde estaba ella sentada en la cama y sentó a su lado. "Claro que si Helga pero...también quiero lo mejor para ti y aunque, yo sé que tú harías cualquier cosa por mi, este no es el momento para estar juntos."

"Entonces cuando?" Preguntó Helga con una inquietud en sus ojos.

"Helga..."Arnold le agarró la mano y la apretó. "Cuando llegue ese momento correcto de entregarnos...los dos lo sabremos, y cuando pase..." Arnold levantó su mirada hacia la ventana del cielo imaginándose como sería ese dulce día. "...No me detendré a nada, te voy hacer completamente mía, así como eres, hermosa, ruda y amorosa. Ten paciencia amor...y disfrutemos nuestra relación."

Helga lo abrazó volviendo a pegar sus labios al los de él. "Como es posible que cada vez me enamoras más de ti cabeza de balón. Eres tan maduro y afectuoso que...me desesperas, te quiero apretar en mi cuerpo y nunca soltarte." Dijo Helga agitada.

"Mmmm...que puedo decir. Que te tengo loquita por mi." Respondió Arnold con una sonrisa linda de amor.

"Y tú de mi no!" Comento Helga con una mirada traviesa. Arnold la agarró de la cintura y le dio unos besos tiernos en su cuello. "Como me provocas Arnoldo." dijo Helga sintiendo el calor de los besos de Arnold sobre su piel.

"Hmmm...está es mi venganza por todas la veces que me atormentaste de niño con tus bromas Helga." Se atrevió en decir Arnold mientras le besaba el cuello.

"Ahh si...quieres hablar de venganza cabeza de balón!" Helga aventó a Arnold en la cama y lo empezó a besar del cuello, haciéndole cosquillas al mismo tiempo.

"Ja Ja Ja Ja...Helga, ahí no...me da muchas cosquillas en esa parte, Ji Ji Ji!" Arnold se carcajeaba sintiendo los besos traviesos de Helga con las manos de ella en su torso y estómago.

"Helga...Ja Ja...nos van a escuchar mis abuelos." Se forzaba Arnold en decir.

"Y que tiene cabeza de balón...solamente estamos jugando como dijo tu abuela."

"Helgaaaa... está bien tú ganas." Se revolcaba Arnold diciendo.

"Que dijiste Arnoldo, no te pude entender." Dijo Helga haciéndole más cosquillas a Arnold por debajo de su camiseta.

"Que tu ganas...Helga!"

Las risas de Arnold se escuchaban hasta la cocina en donde estaban los abuelos. "Estos niños ahora que se traen." Dijo Phil levantándose de la silla para dirigirse al cuarto de su nieto.

"Oh Phil déjalos, solamente juegan." Comento la abuela.

"Pookie... Arnold ya no es tan niño y su amiguita de una ceja tampoco."

"Claro que si son niños, y has mirado como se quieren?" Comento Pookie tomando de su té caliente.

"Puedes ver eso!?" Preguntó Phil confundido.

"Por supuesto que si...mi Kimba está enamorado." Pookie exhaló pensando. "No puedo creerlo Phil...como pasa el tiempo."

Phil sonrió suavemente. "Si Pookie, tienes razón nuestro nieto está enamorado...te acuerdas cuando teníamos quince años?"

"Ohhh Phil...puede de que mi memoria no me ayude en ocasiones...pero tengo recuerdos que nunca se me olvidarán."

Phil puso su mano sobre la mano de Pookie y la miró con ojos de amor.

Después de buenas risas y besos, Arnold sacó sus libros, y entre el y Helga empezaron a trabajar con la tarea.

"Como batallo con estos problemas de álgebra." Se quejaba Helga mirando la hoja con problemas.

Arnold miro la tarea de Helga y borro unas fórmulas de la hoja conteniendo varios problemas ya hechos por ella.

"Hey qué haces Arnoldo?" Se quejó Helga mirando como Arnold borraba su trabajo de álgebra.

"Amor, tenias la fórmula mal para esos problemas. Mira por ejemplo este problema, queda reducido a un sistema de dos ecuaciones con..."

Arnold le explicaba cómo debía de hacer las formulas escribiendo el modo correcto de resolver los problemas. Sin embargo, Helga ponía toda su atención a los ojos verdes encantadores de Arnold y sus manos fuertes escribiendo con el lápiz.

"...por eso el X y la Y se aplican de esta forma. ¿Entendiste Helga?"

"Mmmmmm..." respondió Helga con su mirada dulce de amor.

"Ay Helga no me pusiste atención cariño."

Helga reaccionó y miró el papel con los problemas hechos.

"Claro que entiendo pero...es mejor si tú haces mi tarea de álgebra y yo, escribo tu historia planetaria cabeza de balón."

"Lo malo de eso Helga es que cuando te den exámenes no podrás pasarlo si no sabes cómo resolver estos problemas."

"Si se como resolverlos pero...me da flojera en hacerlos." Respondió Helga con una sonrisa coqueta hacia Arnold.

"Ay Helga..." Arnold la miraba con una sonrisa suave.

Helga suspiro dándose por vencida en la tarea de álgebra. "Mira mejor repasemos el reporte de escritura que tienes que entregar para mañana y después me puedes ayudar con mis problemas de álgebra."

"Está bien." Respondió Arnold.

"Ahora dime Arnoldo...sobre que tiene que ser tu historia?"

"Tengo que escribir una historia ficción sobre los planetas y su creación."

Helga pensó. "Que tienes en mente cabeza de balón...dame tus ideas sobre la historia y las escribiré primero."

"Y después de escribirlas que pasará?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Depende, si me gustan tus ideas las convertiré en una historia, si no me gustan, te daré unas ideas buenas de mi parte."

"Como la convertirás en una historia." Preguntó Arnold confundido.

"Cielos cabeza de balón, no sabes nada sobre la narración. Toda historia tiene un, inicio para conocer a los personajes, después viene el conflicto jugoso con el desarrollo y las sorpresas, lo mejor se deja para el clímax con mucha drama y acción y el gran inesperado peligroso...final." Explicó Helga emocionada.

"Helga solamente necesito una historia sencilla."

"Nada es sencillo con la escritura Arnoldo! ¿Cuantas palabras te piden para la historia?"

"Quinientas."

"Solamente!" Exclamó Helga aburrida.

"Quinientas palabras es bastante amor."

"No lo creo Arnoldo, yo puedo escribir mil palabras en un ratito."

"Como se ve que te gusta escribir Helga."

"Puede de que si cabeza de balón, pero...tú eres mi inspiración...si no sintiera este gran amor que siento por ti...yo no pudiera escribir."

Arnold le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. "Pudiera pasar años leyendo tu escritura Helga."

"Pues no te queda otra cabeza de balón, si quieres estar conmigo tendrás que leer mis narraciones de amor." Respondió Helga dándole un leve empujón de cariño en el hombro.

"Entonces me dejarás leer, todos, tus libros de poemas y historias?"

"Por supuesto cabeza de balón, mientras yo te lo permita ese día."

Arnold sonrió. "Lo que tú digas Helga."

"Hablando sobre poemas, dame mi libro rosado que perdí hace años."

"No me dejarás quedarme con él?"

"Tanto lo quieres?" Preguntó Helga mirándolo con su ceja levantada.

"Si...pero, si lo quieres de regreso te lo puedo dar." Comentó Arnold.

"Quédate con mi libro unos días más Arnoldo. Después me lo puedes dar. Ahora...dame tus ideas para la historia que ya quiero empezar con esto."

Una hora después la historia planetaria quedó terminada. "Criminal que malo que no pueda agarrar crédito sobre la historia."

"El crédito lo tienes en mi corazón Helga." Arnold miró su celular y observo lo tarde que era.

"Tenemos que irnos Helga, vamos te encaminaré a tu casa."

Durante el camino Helga seguía quejándose de su hermana.

"Criminal no tengo ganas de escuchar a mi hermana hablar."

"Yo se Helga pero tendrás que hablarle bien a tu hermana tarde o temprano."

"No necesariamente cabeza de balón."

"Helga...tú eres más feliz cuando no tienes ese resentimiento por dentro, y yo se que aunque no lo digas...tú quieres mejorar la relación con tu hermana."

"La verdad es que no me importa la relación entre nosotras." Dijo Helga cruzando sus brazos.

Arnold miró a un hombre sospechoso dirigiéndose hacia ellos por enfrente. De inmediato Arnold agarró la mano de Helga y la jalo cercas a él.

"Que tienes cabeza de balón? Tú sabes que no me gusta caminar agarrados de la mano y mucho menos..."

"Helga no hables. Quédate cercas de mi."

Helga levantó la mirada viendo al nombre vulgar dirigiéndose hacia ellos. El callejero se acercó a Arnold diciendo "Oye camarada ayúdame con una plata."

"Lo siento. No tengo nada." Respondió Arnold apretando la mano de Helga.

"Ándale viejo dame unos centavos." Volvió a rogar el hombre.

"No tengo nada." Arnold camino más rápido con Helga mirando como el hombre extraño se quedaba atrás.

"Criminal por poco y le decía algo." Comento Helga irritada.

"Que bueno que no lo hiciste Helga. Esos hombres solamente están buscando dinero rápido."

"Que no tenías a unos amigos así cuando eras niño cabeza de balón."

"Si monkeyman y sus compañeros, pero ellos no eran nada como ese hombre que se nos acercó."

Arnold y Helga finalmente llegaron a la casa de los papás de Helga. Ella sacó su llave y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que ella miró entrando a la casa fue Ángel mirando televisión en la sala.

"Buenas noches." Dijo Ángel.

Arnold estaba parado en la entrada de la casa. "Buenas noches" Respondió Arnold por ser cordial.

"Y Olga?" Preguntó Helga.

"Se está bañando, en un momento salé." Comentó Ángel.

"Quieres que me espere Helga?" Preguntó Arnold.

"No...está bien cabeza de balón, ya es tarde y...no me gustaría que caminaras solo de noche."

"Estás segura Helga. Puedo esperar hasta que Olga salga de bañarse."

"Dije que no cabeza de balón! Ya vete a tu casa, me hablas cuando llegues."

Arnold miró a Helga ansiosa, pero decidió en no decirle más para no hacerla sentir más incómoda.

"Hecho amor. Te quiero." Arnold le dio un beso a Helga en la mejilla y se despidió.

Helga cerró la puerta y se dirigía a las escaleras, pero una voz impaciente la detuvo.

"Tú hermana estaba preocupada por ti." Comento Ángel.

"Le dije que estaba con amigos."

"Pero ya son las nueve de la noche." Dijo Ángel

Helga no le respondió y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

"Sabes, no es bueno que una chica de tu edad se esté quedando hasta noche con el novio. No será que ustedes están..."

"Mejor mira tú programa de televisión y no te metas en la vida de los demás." Le respondió Helga rechinando los dientes del coraje.

"Olga necesita saber lo que su hermanita inquieta hace." Respondió Ángel mirando a Helga subir las escaleras y entrar a su recámara.

Helga cerró la puerta sintiendo el cólera del coraje entre sus dientes pensando en lo que Ángel le dijo. "Lo odio!" Exclamó ella.

Sintiendo la comodidad y libertad de su cuarto. Helga aventó su mochila y se dejó caer en su cama, a los minutos entró Olga a la recámara.

"Helga me tenías preocupada!" Olga intento en abrazar a Helga, pero ella se negó.

"Después de años de no estar en la casa estabas preocupada por mi...en serio Olga, no seas exagerada."

"Pero lo estaba hermanita, te llame y no me contestaste."

"Te mande un mensaje Olga."

"Pero eso fue cuando saliste de la escuela. Ya es tarde y no sabía nada de..."

"Ya Olga por favor, aquí estoy que más quieres!"

"Necesito que me digas en donde estas a todo momento Helga. Yo te estoy cuidando y..."

Helga soltó un respiro de impaciencia. "No me estás cuidando, lo que hiciste fue traer a la casa a un hombre que yo no conozco y me incomoda en verlo por mi casa."

"Ángel? ¿Como te puede incomodar?" Preguntó Olga confundida.

"Se mete en nuestros asuntos y, la otra noche estaba parado afuera del baño esperando a que saliera."

"Pero hermanita no ay nada extraño sobre eso, Ángel únicamente quería utilizar el baño."

"No era eso Olga, él me estaba esperando para hablar conmigo!"

"Sobre qué?" Preguntó Olga

"Sobre nosotras. El entrometido me reclamo que por mi culpa tú te sentías mal o algo así."

Olga puso su mano sobre el hombro de Helga. "Ángel es muy cuidadoso conmigo. No te deberías de sentir molesta por él."

"No entiendes Olga. Ángel tiene algo que no me gusta, siento que...esconde algo."

Olga se alejó de Helga en frustración. "No me digas eso hermanita. Tú sabes cómo sufrí con mi otro novio que yo amé con todo mi corazón y nos íbamos a casar cuando él tuvo que alejarse de mi vida para siempre y él nunca me dijo nada de sus intensiones..." Olga empezó a llorar recordando.

"Ya Olga cálmate! Ese novio que tenías anteriormente se fue porque tenía a otra por otro lado...eso era todo."

"Noooo! No me digas eso Helga!" Lagrimeaba Olga con su rostro rojo del llanto.

Helga miraba a su hermana, rodando sus ojos de ver lo escandalosa que era su hermana mayor. "Papá sabe que Ángel está en la casa?" Preguntó Helga sería.

Olga paró de llorar y se le quedó viendo a su hermana. "No sabe hermanita."

"Tiene que saberlo." Sugirió Helga.

"Tú sabes cómo es papi, y cuando sepa que ay un hombre en la casa sin permiso de él, explotará del coraje."

"Comoquiera necesita saber." Dijo Helga mostrando poco interés.

"No Helga por favor no le digas a papi."

"Entonces dile a tu novio, que se mantenga alejado de nuestros asuntos."

Olga se limpió las lágrimas. "Está bien Helga. Hablaré con Ángel. Pero no le digas a papi."

"No le diré nada Olga."

"Gracias hermanita!" Dijo Olga abrasando a Helga ."Sabia que podía confiar en ti!"

"No sé sobre eso Olga pero...ya sabes sobre nuestro trato."

"Si hermanita lo entiendo."

Olga le dio un beso a Helga en la mejilla, pero ella se limpió el cachete diciendo. "No lo menciones Olga...nunca." Helga se quitó sus botines mirándose fastidiada por su hermana. "Ya estoy cansada Olga. Hasta mañana."

"Hasta mañana hermanita. Me tomare unas pastillas para dormir, si necesitas algo le puedes decir a Ángel."

"No lo creo Olga, buenas noches."

En el momento que Olga se salió del cuarto, Helga se cambió poniéndose algo más cómodo para dormir. Antes de acostarse en la cama decidió en bajar a la cocina para agarrar un vaso de agua.

La cocina estaba oscura, Helga prendió el foco encontrando repentinamente al novio de Helga agarrando un vaso de agua. "Que haces en la oscuridad?" Preguntó Helga poniendo su mano en su pecho del espanto en encontrarse a alguien en lo oscuro.

"Solamente agarraba un vaso de agua para tu hermana."

"Y porque no lo agarró ella?" Preguntó Helga.

"Lo iba a ser, pero le dije que mejor descansara y que yo lo agarraría."

Helga abrió el gabinete para sacar un vaso, después abrió el refrigerador sacando un jarrón con agua fría para tomar. Mientras ella hacía todo eso ella presentía que él la miraba.

"Si ya terminaste de servirle el agua a mi hermana que haces aquí?"

"Porque siempre estás molesta conmigo?" Preguntó Ángel "Muy apenas me conoces y siempre me miras ...enfadada."

"Será porque tú desde un principio te metiste en algo que no te corresponde. Quieres que te vea mejor...no te metas entre los problemas de mi hermana y yo."

"Olga te quiere y tú solamente la quieres culpar por algo que no fue la culpa de ella."

"Mira...Angel, tú no conoces mi vida y claramente no conoces mi familia así que...apártate de esto, que como te dije anteriormente, no te incumbe."

El joven de jeans y camiseta blanca se acercó a Helga haciéndola sentir incómoda por lo cercas que él estaba. "Si no fuera el prometido de Olga, me mirarías diferente?" La mirada directa de él, le daba un escalofríos por su cuerpo, un presentimiento de algo que no estaba bien. Helga estaba congelada sin saber que contestar cuando de pronto como alarma, su celular se escuchó sonar desde su cuarto. Sin decir nada, Helga se alejó de la cocina y sintiendo su corazón latiendo en su garganta, se metió a su recámara y cerró la puerta.

"Bueno" contestó Helga agitada.

"Helga estabas corriendo?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Ugh...no"

"Hacías ejercicio?"

"Tampoco cabeza de balón, solamente estaba...en la cocina agarrando un vaso de agua cuando escuche el timbre del teléfono."

"Perdón que te llame hasta esta hora, llegue sudado a la casa y me bañe primero...espero que no te hayas preocupado por no haberte hablado antes."

"En realidad no me había dado cuenta del tiempo, estuve platicando con Olga un rato y...después, cuando fui a la cocina por agua, este Ángel me...entretuvo un poco."

"Que te dijo?" Preguntó Arnold.

"No se... ay algo más de él que no me hace sentir...segura." Dijo Helga con su voz tímida.

"Porque lo dices Helga?"

"Primero me dijo que estaba agarrando un vaso de agua para mi hermana, después...estaba en la cocina como, vigilando lo que hacía."

"Que traías puesto Helga cuando estabas en la cocina?" Preguntó Arnold alarmado.

"Mi camiseta rosa de tirantes y, mis shorts blancos."

"Que tan rabones están?" Preguntó Arnold.

"No se, para que quieres saber?"

"Helga! Solamente dime." Insistió Arnold preocupado.

"Son shorts un poco más largos de los que utilizo para el volleyball."

"Y que más te dijo?"

"Dijo...que porque siempre estaba molesta con él y...que si lo miraría diferente si no fuera el prometido de Olga."

"QUE?!" Exclamó Arnold con coraje en su voz.

En ese momento sin aviso la puerta de Helga se abrió. Helga estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y el celular en su mano.

"Este es mi cuarto! Que no sabes tocar!" Dijo Helga furiosa.

"Solamente quería decirte buenas noches y...dejaste tu vaso de agua en la cocina, te lo estaba trayendo." Dijo Ángel acomodando el vaso sobre el peinador de Helga.

"Criminal, no tienes porque entrar a mi cuarto sin tocar la puerta. Yo pude haber bajado por mi vaso!"

"Perdón...veo que estás en el teléfono...no te seguiré entreteniendo, buenas noches." Ángel le cerró un ojo a Helga de una manera coqueta y cerró la puerta.

"No puede ser! Ese mendigo, desgraciado hijo de..."

"Que pasó Helga." Preguntó Arnold con angustia en el celular.

"Ese bruto entró a mi recámara sin tocar la puerta, que estaba esperando en encontrarme cambiándome...grrrrrrr, y luego tuvo el descaro de..." Helga seguía agitada respirando con ardor del coraje.

"Helga que más sucedió?!"

"Ya te dije Arnoldo."

"No Helga, ibas a decir algo más...que él tuvo el descaro de qué?!"

"Oh Eso. El muy estúpido me cerró un ojo antes de cerrar mi puerta."

"COMO SE ATREVIÓ!" Se exaltó Arnold. "Tu papá sabe de ese imbécil?!"

"Umm...no." Respondió Helga tímida por la manera de escuchar a Arnold expresase.

"Tienes candado en tu puerta Helga!?"

"No tengo Arnold, ¿que no te acuerdas de cuando pintaste mi cuarto?"

"No me acuerdo Helga. Siento la cabeza dándome vueltas en tan solo pensar que el prometido de Olga te esta insinuando algo...para ya voy!"

"No puedes venir paraca Arnoldo!"

"Claro que si...me sentiré más tranquilo si paso la noche en tu cuarto y mañana quiero que hables con Olga sobre esto!"

"Cielos, está bien. Pero piensa bien las cosas Romeo...no debes de pasar la noche en mi casa."

"Tampoco él Helga!"

"Cierto...pero ya es noche y..." decía Helga preocupada.

"Ya agarré mi mochila Helga, entrare a tu cuarto por la ventana...llego en unos minutos."

"No quiero que vengas, es demasiado peligroso." Insistió Helga.

"¡También es peligroso que él este en tu casa sin que sepa tu papá, en realidad no sabemos nada sobre el!"

"Tienes razón cabeza de balón no te voy a convencer a que no vengas verdad."

"No Helga. Ya voy en camino. "

"Está bien abriré mi ventana, y más vale que te apresures no te quiero caminando por la banqueta muy campante a estas horas."

"Ahorita llego Helga...adiós."

Los minutos se le hacían eternos a Helga pensando que Arnold caminaba solo por las calles peligrosas del barrio.

Treinta minutos después Arnold entró a la recámara de Helga por la ventana.

"No puedo creer que estés en mi recamara a estas horas Arnoldo."

"Tu ya has pasado la noche conmigo Helga."

"Criminal, cuando lo dices así se escucha...indebido." dijo Helga con sus mejillas rojas.

Arnold le dio un fuerte abrazo a Helga y de inmediato se le quedo mirando a su cuerpo.

"Que tanto me vez Arnoldo?"

"Esos shorts están muy rabones para haber salido así de tu cuarto." Comento Arnold serio mirando lo que Helga tenia puesto para dormir.

"Siempre utilizo estos shorts cabeza de balón que tienen de malo."

"Que no estas con tu familia Helga, ay un hombre desconocido en la casa y debiste haber salido con pantalones a la cocina!"

"Criminal ahora me estas regañando por lo que utilizo para dormir Arnoldo."

"Solamente digo que no te quiero vistiendo shorts o faldas rabonas en la noche mientras él este aquí."

"Solamente porque te quiero hare lo que me pides."respondió Helga mirándose inconforme por lo que le decía Arnold.

"Bueno ya que estas aquí voy al baño." Dijo ella.

"Primero cambiante amor, ponte un pantalón."

"Y como quieres que me cambies si estas en mi cuarto mirándome Romeo."

"No te dio pena en meterte en mi cama durante la noche de navidad." Le recordó Arnold con una sonrisa suave.

"Siempre me lo estarás recordando cabeza de balón."

"Por supuesto Helga."

"Aquella noche estaba oscuro y tu estabas dormido, en realidad... no me miraste sin mis pantalones puestos."

"Pero sentí el calor de tus piernas." Comento Arnold mordiéndose el labio.

"Como quiera Arnoldo no es lo mismo a de que me mires en mis calzoncillos con la luz prendida."

"También te mire cuando estabas intentando en quitarte el vestido negro, después de la fiesta de Rhonda."

"Entonces si me miraste esa noche Arnoldo! Yo pensé que te habías volteado."

"Pues...no me voltee." Admitió Arnold con su mano atrás de su cuello.

"Que atrevido me resultaste cabeza de balón."

"Yo no fui él que te estaba espiando en tu recamara mientras te cambiabas amor."

Helga le levanto la ceja, "Yo puedo hacer contigo lo que yo quiera."

Arnold sonrió al comentario. "Como tu digas, mi Helga. ¿En dónde tienes las cobijas?"

Helga abrió su cajón para buscar un pantalón de pijamas. "En mi armario." Respondió ella sin pensar.

Arnold abrió la puerta del armario y prendió el foco, encontrando algo que el no se imaginaba en ver.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Llego el capituló, y fue largo.**

 **Me gusta mucho ver la relación de novios entre Arnold y Helga y sus pláticas entre amigos, sobre tareas y...sobre su noviazgo y límites de pasión. Arnold es un chico inteligente y maduro, puedo verlo diciéndole a Helga que es mejor en esperarse para tener relaciones más aparte porque son adolescentes y al mismo tiempo puedo ver a Helga pasional desesperada de estar con su mantecado. ️**

 **Sobre el final del cap. Que bueno que Arnold llego con Helga para asearla sentir más segura, pero Helga te descuidaste...**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Saludos a todos y que tengan una excelente semana. Gracias por sus comentarios los adoro.**


	62. Chapter 62 El ultimo secreto de amor

"En mi armario" respondió Helga, buscando que pantalón ponerse en su cajón de ropa.

Arnold pensaba en agarrar unas cobijas para acomodarlas sobre la alfombra del cuarto, y dormirse sobre el suelo cercas del armario, por si Olga abría la puerta para no ser detectado a primera vista.

En el momento que Arnold abrió la puerta del closet, nunca se imaginó en lo que sus ojos captarían.

Al final del armario de ropa, Helga tenía una pelota de balón moldeada con plastilina con pelo rubio artificial. Parte del pelo eran mechones rubios verdadero, a lo que parecía en ser de Arnold. En medio del apartado del pelo había una pequeña gorra azul. El mono parecía estar con los ojos cerrados, con una expresión muy parecida a la de Arnold.

La cabeza artificial estaba apoyada sobre un torso de madera grande vistiendo la camiseta roja de Arnold sobre una camiseta blanca. Atrás del altar pegado en la pared había muchas fotografías de Arnold en diferentes partes de la escuela y cuando practicaba basquetbol. Incluso había una foto de él sin camiseta cambiándose en su cuarto, y otra en donde él estaba con la toalla enredada en su cintura en su habitación. Sobre el suelo abajo del altar había velas ya utilizadas con un trofeo viejo y diarios de color rosa empalmados al rededor.

Sin saber de lo que Arnold había descubierto en su armario Helga comento. "Espero que apruebes este pantalón Arnoldo." sacando la pijama que finalmente encontró al final del cajón.

Helga se volteó con el pantalón en su mano, encontrando a Arnold parado atónito enfrente del armario con la puerta totalmente abierta.

"No veas!" exclamo Helga corriendo hacia la puerta y cerrándola con un portazo.

Arnold parpadeo dándose cuenta del ruido que hizo Helga al cerrar la puerta.

"Helga...no hagas ruido, recuerda que nadie sabe que estoy aquí." Le recordó.

"Espero que no hayas mirado nada?!" dijo Helga con su rostro en pánico.

Arnold cruzo sus brazos y mirándola con su suave sonrisa le contestó.

"Ya lo miré todo encanto."

La mirada de Helga demostró horror al momento en escuchar esas palabras. Arnold se acercó a ella poniéndole su mano sobre el hombro. "Helga ya no tienes que mantener en secreto tu altar."

"No! Lo que tú crees que miraste no es, lo que aparenta en ser!" Respondió ella sin saber que mas decir.

Arnold le dio un beso en su mejilla intentando en que su novia inquieta se tranquilizara. "Amor, ya sabia del altar."

"Como?" respondió ella con sus brazos extendidos sobre la puerta cerrada del armario.

"Tu escribiste un poema sobre tu altar en tu diario rosa y...lo leí cuando estabas en el hospital."

"Yo... .yo no escribí nada, no se de que hablas." Añadió Helga negando todo.

Arnold movió su cabeza hacia abajo con una sonrisa recordando el poema que leyó en el diario de Helga ese día.

"Te lo dire...

En mi dormitorio en donde destapó mis sentimientos, guardo mi ultimo secreto,

el altar en donde invocó, mi eterna adoración, por mi cabeza de balón."

Helga lo miraba pasmada recordando el poema que ella escribió.

"Me aprendí tu poema de memoria Helga. Lo leía una y otra vez intentando en descifrar a que te referías sobre un secreto en tu dormitorio y un altar. Pensé que tenías algo mío guardado pero, no pensé que fuera tan escultural."

"Criminal!" Helga bajo su cabeza en derrota.

"Puedo ver?" volvió a preguntar Arnold.

Helga finalmente se movió dejando que Arnold abriera la puerta.

"Helga, cuando me tomastes tantas fotos que ni me di cuenta?" Preguntó Arnold examinando el altar.

"Con mi celular cuando pasabas por el pasillo o cuando menos te lo esperabas te tomaba una foto para mi."

"Hasta en mi cuarto?" pregunto Arnold sorpresivo.

"Que no te extrañe cabeza de balón, ya sabes que yo estado en todos lados en tu cuarto."

Arnold toco los mechones de pelo que tenia el mono. "Y estos...son míos?"

Helga se enrojeció. "Mmmmmm...si."

"Como fue que me cortaste mechones de pelo sin que me diera..."

"Eres un distraído camarón con pelos, qué más puedo decir!"

"Y estas camisetas son idénticas a las que utilizo."

"Eso es porque son tus camisetas cabeza de balón." Confesó Helga con sus mejillas chapeadas.

"Cuando las agarraste?"

"Las dos camisetas me las lleve de tu casillero del gimnasio cuando jugabas basketball. Pique el candado y las saque en diferentes días."

"Ya me acordé. Con razón...habían dos días que extravié mis camisetas. Le pregunté a todos los del equipo si alguien las agarró. Por un momento pensé que alguien jugaba una broma conmigo."

"Pues ya ves que no."Dijo Helga sobándose el brazo.

Arnold miraba a Helga medio molesto. "Helga...cuantas veces te has metido en los vestidores de los hombres?"

"Ummmm...no me acuerdo, que importa cuantas veces fueron Arnoldo."

"Espero que no lo vuelvas hacer. Recuerda de lo que hablamos."

"Como olvidarlo cabeza de balón...no será que, no quieres que me meta a los vestidores para no ver a los demás muchachos cambiándose."

Arnold la miraba con seriedad. "Ya no me espíes en los vestidores Helga."

"Si Arnold." Respondió ella desanimada.

Arnold soltó un respiro dirigiendo su mirada al altar una vez más.

"De seguro piensas que soy...extraña." comento Helga avergonzada.

Arnold se acerco a ella y la abrazo. "Yo nunca pensaría eso de ti. Eres creativa y determinada en lo que te gusta hacer, eso es bueno. Ya veo que tienes el trofeo que ganamos hace años cuando construimos el castillo de arena en la playa."

"Tu me dijiste que me podía quedar con él."

"Por supuesto Helga, si ganamos ese trofeo, fue por ti."

"Tú eres el talentoso Arnold, yo nada más estaba haciendo lo que tú me decías."

"Tu apoyo me inspiraba Helga, me sentía seguro de tu compañía y por eso ganamos ese día." Le decía Arnold mientras la tenía abrazada. " Y...a como lo veo, seguiremos triunfando en todo mientras confiemos en nosotros." Dijo Arnold dándole un beso a Helga en la frente.

"Me siento tan... expuesta estando aquí en mi armario contigo enfrente del altar." Comentó Helga ansiosa, con sus manos sobre el pecho de Arnold.

"Me gusta cuando estas expuesta...mi Helga." Dijo Arnold mirándola directamente a sus ojos tímidos azules.

"Las...cobijas que necesitas, están ahí." Señaló Helga nerviosamente.

Arnold agarro las cobijas grandes y se salió del armario. En el momento que Helga miro como él se salió del closet, ella soltó un respiro de alivio. "Eso fue algo, intimidante."

"Ya paso amor, ya te puedes relajar." Dijo Arnold acomodando las cobijas sobre el suelo.

"Entonces dormirás ahí?" Preguntó Helga.

"Oh querias que durmiera en otro lado?" comento Arnold con un gesto risueño.

Helga cruzo sus brazos intentando en verse como que no le importaba. "Ummm, no... está bien, te puedes dormir en el suelo."

Helga se metió adentro del armario para cambiarse a un pantalón para dormir. "Como me veo?...Mejor?" pregunto ella, modelando el pantalón para Arnold.

"Mucho mejor Helga."

"Pensé que dirías eso, Romeo. Ten, puedes utilizar esta almohada o prefieres una grande?"

"Con la almohada chica tengo Helga."

Helga se salió del cuarto para cepillarse los dientes mirando que el cuarto de Olga estaba cerrado. _Que bueno que no me tope con Ángel_. Pensó ella regresando rápidamente a su habitación sin poder creer que Arnold estaría durmiendo con ella esa noche. _Cuantas noches me la pase escribiendo poemas de amor para el secreto más grande que tenía mi corazón. Cuantas noches me la pase adorando mi Dios de amor. Y hoy...mi Arnold adorado, vio su altar... Helga puso su mano sobre su corazón. Cielos...todavía no puedo creerlo, Arnold estaba parado enfrente de mi altar...hace unos meses yo me hubiera desaparecido en tan solo saber que él lo miraría. Y hoy...fui testigo de la revelación de mi adoración hacia él. Criminal! Porque fui tan bruta en dejarlo entrar al armario._ Pensaba Helga parada enfrente de la puerta de su recámara.

En el momento que Helga entro a su habitación miro a Arnold acostado en el suelo debajo de las cobijas utilizando la almohada chica que ella le había dado.

Helga apago el foco del cuarto y se acostó en su cama para dormir. Ella intentaba en cerrar los ojos pero las ansias de saber que Arnold estaba con ella no la dejaban.

"Me siento...extraña."

"No eres extraña Helga."

"Yo no hablo sobre eso Arnoldo. Yo hablo sobre el hecho que tu estas conmigo, en mi cuarto, a...escondidas."

"No es la primera vez que pasamos la noche juntos Helga."

"Si pero...es la primera vez que pasamanos la noche juntos en mi, cuarto."

Arnold tenia los ojos cerrados quedándose dormido.

"Arnold?" murmuro Helga.

"Si Helga."

"Podríamos hacer...cositas." Comentó ella con su voz suave.

Arnold abrió sus ojos grandes pensando en lo que ella le propuso.

"Helga. No hablas en serio verdad."

"Pues...si hablara en serio que pasaría."

Arnold suspiro. "Ya duérmete princesa, ya es noche y mañana tenemos un largo día."

Helga se levanto de su cama y camino hacia el tendido de Arnold y se acomodo a su lado abajo de las cobijas.

"Hel-ga. ¿Qué haces?" Arnold miraba a su novia acomodando su rostro sobre su pecho y enrollando su pierna sobre la de el.

"Me estoy acomodando Arnold. ¿Hay algo malo en eso?"

"No...solamente que...que pasaría si Olga entra y..."

"No creo que yo estando acostada a tu lado haga mucha diferencia de la realidad que tu estas en mi cuarto a escondidas. Pero...si no me quieres contigo entonces me puedo..."

"No! Yo no digo eso Helga, me gusta que duermas sobre mi pecho...me fascina en realidad." Helga movía su pierna lentamente sobre la pierna de él, acariciando su chamorro.

"Arnold...puedes dormir aunque te esté sobando tu pierna, no te...distraigo?"

"Un poco, pero puedes hacerme lo que quieras amor. Tu descansa." Arnold le acariciaba el pelo a ella mientras la sostenía en su brazo.

"Te puedo pedir algo?"

"Lo que sea Helga."

"Me puedes, cantar aquella canción que me cantaste por el celular aquella noche."

"Te refieres a la canción, tu eres mi sol?"

"Si, esa."

"Claro Helga." Arnold miro como Helga cerro sus ojos lista para escuchar la voz de su amado cantar para ella.

"Tu eres mi sol...mi único sol.

Me das tu brillo...aunque este gris.

Tu nunca sabrás, que tanto te...amo.

Por favor, no alejen mi sol...

Tu eres mi sol, mi único sol.

Me das tu amor...incondicional.

Tu nunca sabrás...que tanto te amo...

Por favor, no alejen..." Arnold cantaba sobándole la cabeza a Helga, sintiendo la cicatriz del accidente. "...no alejen, mi sol."

Arnold POV

Miraba a mi encantadora Helga dormida sobre mi brazo con su rostro en mi pecho, y yo no dejaba de suspirar. Podía sentir como ella inhalaba con cada respirar que daba, sintiendo su acogedor calor que llenaba mi corazón hasta no poder más. Le cantaba su canción favorita una y otra vez, mirando como su rostro se relajaba cada vez más con mi voz. Yo me sentía tan afortunado en tener a Helga Pataki como mi novia. Siento que, tuve que pasar por, todo, para ganarme el lugar que tengo en su corazón. Helga siempre me a amado, pero en ganarme su confianza para poder decirme todo lo que siente es, mi triunfo más grande. Le sobaba su cabeza mientras dormía, podía sentir la cicatriz recordándome que por poco y la había perdido para siempre. Cada momento con ella era un milagro en mi vida. Mi hermosa Helga...el tesoro más grande, de mi corazón.*

Después de unos minutos Helga se quedó sumamente dormida en los brazos de Arnold. Con cuidado la abrazó, cargándola como lo más valioso en su vida, con cuidado la acostó en su cama, y la tapo.

Que bella es mi novia. Pensó Arnold, dándole un beso más sobre la frente y regresando a su tendido se durmió.

Las sombras del temor perseguían a Arnold, mientras el corría entre las calles buscando a Helga.

"Helga! ¡En donde estas!" Gritaba Arnold. Él sabía que ella estaba en peligro y sabía, que estaba corto en tiempo.

Un ruido alarmante de un auto chocando lo espanto. Su respiración se agitó. Sentía las piernas pesadas de correr sin poder avanzar. Llego a otro callejón sin salidas sabiendo que estaba perdiendo a Helga para siempre.

"Helga! ¡Por Dios en donde estas!" Gritaba Arnold.

De pronto, la imagen oscura de una persona se iba acercado hacia el, cambiando lentamente, transfigurándose en una mujer.

"Arnold, hijo." Lo alertó su Madre.

Los ojos verdes de Arnold brillaban con la imagen de su Madre ante él.

"Mamá!" Exclamó Arnold corriendo a donde estaba ella y abrazándola.

"Mamá. ¡Todo este tiempo sin saber nada de ti! Como te he necesitado Mamá." Decía Arnold abrazándola con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"Hijo. Helga te necesita."

"Pero necesito saber que te sucedió!" Preguntó Arnold en desesperación.

La mujer de pelo corto pasó su mano por el pelo de su hijo. Dándole una tranquilidad que él nunca se imaginó en sentir. "Todo lo bueno llega a su momento y tu solo, contestaras todas tus preguntas algún día. Por ahora ella es la que te necesita, ve... ayúdala."

"Pero no se en donde está Helga mamá!"

"Ve por aquel camino y la encontrarás. Corre, y sálvala."

Arnold dio pasos a tras mirando la imagen de su madre desvanecer, y limpiando sus lágrimas se fue por el camino que ella le mostró.

"Helga! ¡Por Dios!" Gritó Arnold mirando el auto volteado con humo negro tóxico saliendo por todas partes.

"Arnold...déjame...sálvate." Decía Helga con sus ojos rojos.

"No Helga! ¡No te dejare!" Arnold la seguía jalando de sus brazos buscando la manera en liberarla del auto y no podía.

"Déjame...sálvate." Rogaba Helga con su voz débil sin poder respirar.

El humo negro sofocaba los pulmones de Arnold, agotando sus fuerzas, pero él no abandonaba a Helga.

"NOOO...Helga. ¡Nunca te dejare!"

El humo negro consumió a Arnold y con una explosión fuerte, se despertó.

"Ahhhhhh..." Se enderezo el rubio sofocado, intentando en respirar, sintiendo su camiseta blanca húmeda del sudor frío que tenía por todo su cuerpo. Miro alrededor de la habitación, recordando que estaba en el cuarto de Helga. Agarro su celular y miro la hora 3:30am.

Confundido por la pesadilla se levantó de inmediato para ver a Helga. Tenía que mirarla respirar para saber que estaba bien. "Fue un sueño." Se murmuro él. Pasando su mano por su húmedo pelo. "Cielos...solo fue un sueño, se sintió tan real."

Arnold presionó su mano sobre su pecho sintiendo los latidos fuertes de su corazón. Todavía sentía la desesperación y el miedo de aquella noche, de perder a Helga, como perdió a sus padres.

Arnold miraba el tendido en el suelo y la miraba a Helga. Sabiendo que no iba a poder dormir por la pesadilla que tuvo decidió algo. Con cuidado se subió arriba de la cama y se acostó sobre las cobijas, sintiéndose más seguro de dormir junto a ella. El escuchar sus suaves ronquidos le daban serenidad . Lentamente sin querer despertarla, el puso su brazo sobre ella y la abrazo. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, oliendo el dulce pelo de ella sobre el rostro de él, hasta que el cansancio lo domino.

Al siguiente día en la mañana muy temprano Helga abrió sus ojos mirando el brazo de alguien sobre su cuerpo. Se volteó mirando a Arnold profundamente dormido alado de ella. En ese momento ella no entendió como se pudo quedar dormida en sus brazos estando en el suelo y terminar en la cama abrazada por el.

 _Se ven tan tierno dormido con mi pelo en su rostro_. Pensó ella y agarrando su celular le tomó una foto a Arnold dormido. _Lo despierto o'...lo dejo dormir, no, creo que sería mejor en despertarlo. Aunque...esto parece un hermoso sueño vuelto realidad._

Helga pego sus labios a lados de él y lo despertó con un beso.

"Helga." Dijo Arnold abriendo sus ojos.

"Dime come fue que nos dormidos en el suelo y terminamos aquí? Pasó algo que yo no me acuerde Arnoldo?"

"Te quedaste dormida y te acosté en tu cama apaga que estuvieras más cómoda."

"Eso no explica cómo amaneciste en mi cama Arnoldo."

"Anoche tuve un...mal sueño y, tenía que estar alado tuyo."

"Te dio miedo en dormir solo? Que soñaste con fantasmas."

"No fue una pesadilla de fantasmas sino de...mejor no te digo."

"Claro que tienes que decirme cabeza de balón."

"Mejor...vamos a levantarnos y, qué tal si desayunamos en la cafetería de las donas. Ahí podemos platicar más gusto. Siento que tu hermana abrirá la ojera de tu recámara en cualquier momento."

Arnold se levantó de la cama y se puso sus tenis.

"Pues tu ya estás cambiado." Comento Helga mirando a Arnold con sus jeans y camiseta blanca. Arnold se había cambiado antes de llegar a la casa de Helga para no tener que llevar ropa extra.

El cuarto tenía una pequeña lámpara de noche prendida y la luz del día ya estaba eliminando el cuarto.

De pronto la manija de la puerta se movió. "Shhh." Arnold le hizo señas a Helga que no hiciera ruido mientras el de escondía atrás de la puerta. Helga se acosto fingiendo en estar dormida mientras la puerta se abrió un poco.

Arnold pensó que era Olga la que se asomaba con el asombro que era Ángel.

Arnold apretaba sus dientes en coraje mirando a Ángel espiar unos segundos a Helga, que le parecieron eternos para él. _Si te atreves en ponerle una mano enzima te romperé la mano!_ Pensó Arnold con coraje.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar. Arnold se recargó sobre la puerta mirando el rostro espantado de Helga. De nuevo la manija se volvió a voltear como queriendo volver abrir la puerta, pero esta vez Arnold apoyo su peso sobre la puerta empujándola con toda su fuerza, para que Ángel no pudiera abrirla. La manija se movía pero la puerta no se abría. A los segundos la manija dejo de moverse y se escucharon pasos alejándose del cuarto.

"Criminal que vamos a hacer." Murmuro Helga preocupada.

"Vámonos amor. Cámbiate rápido en el armario mientras yo vigilo la puerta y bajaremos por la ventana." Sugirió Arnold.

Helga se cambio rápido poniéndose un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta negra de tirantes y un suéter rosa, con sus botines marrones.

Los dos rubios se bajaron por las escaleras de emergencia de la ventana y se fueron caminando para la cafetería de donas.

"Le mandaré un mensaje a Phoebe para que no me espere en la parada del autobús. Luego si no me ve empezará a preocuparse, me recuerda alguien ..." Dijo Helga mirando a Arnold, esperando a que él dijera alguien.

Arnold caminaba en silencio pensando.

"Todo bien?" Preguntó Helga.

Arnold pasaba saliva pensando en cómo decirlo. "Helga...tienes que hablar con tu hermana hoy sobre ese idiota, y...tenemos que pasar a la tienda después de escuela para comprar un candado para tu puerta. No quiero que pases ni una noche más, sin tener un candado en tu puerta."

"Tienes razón Arnold. Lo qué pasó hoy en la mañana fue...concertante."

"Fue inaceptable Helga! Tenía ganas de agarrar a ese imbecile del cuello y..."

"Calma Arnoldo, tú no te expresas así."

"Como quieres que me exprese después de lo que mire Helga! Llámale a tu papá y dile que está pasando!"

"No puedo Arnoldo."

"Porque no?" Preguntó Arnold concertado.

"Es que...Olga y yo tenemos un trato y..."

"Trato?"

"Si Arnoldo...estuve hablando con mi hermana y...ella no se quiere meter en problemas si Bob se entera que Ángel estuvo en la casa sin permiso de él."

"Helga! No sabemos nada sobre Ángel! Tu papá tiene que saber!"

"Hablaré con Olga hoy por la noche y le dire todo."

Llegando a la cafetería Helga y Arnold ordenaron sus donas.

"Yo quiero...tres donas de chocolate con sprinkles de colores arriba y un chocolate caliente." Dijo Helga.

"Tres donas Helga?"

"Yo como cabeza de balón ya deberías de conocer eso de mi."

"Uhg...yo quiero dos donas de fresa...no espere, cancele las de fresa mejor quiero de vainilla y una de azúcar, con un café de canela."

El cajero dijo cuánto era por la orden.

"Vas a invitar a tu novia Romeo?" Comento Helga agarrando las donas y bebidas.

Arnold sacó su cartera. "Ya deberías de conocer eso de mi Helga."

Los dos se sentaron a comer, en unas mesitas que estaban afuera rodeadas de macetas grandes con flores de decoración. El calor rico de la mañana le daba mejor sabor al desayuno.

"Y porque no ordenaste las donas de fresa?" Preguntó Helga.

Arnold le dio un trago a su café y la miró "Mmm...porque, se de tu alergia."

"Si pero esa es mi alergia no la tuya Arnoldo."

"Yo se amor pero..."

"Entonces?" Preguntó Helga molesta interrumpiéndolo "No quiero que te limites a probas postres con fresas si te gustan tanto. Yo no quiero ser la razón para que cambies tus hábitos de comer lo que quieras Arnoldo!"

"No es eso Helga."

"Hubieras comprado las donas de fresa si tanto..."

"Helga." Arnold se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte dándole un beso suave seductor en su boca, los labios calientes de Arnold probaban el sabor de chocolate en la boca de ella, saboreando el dulce sabor de Helga con el dulce del cocoa.

Helga se soltó en los brazos de él dejándose probar por sus labios de amor. Al final del beso largo, Arnold le dio un beso suave sobre su nariz.

"No ordené las donas de fresa para poder besarte princesa." Dijo soltándola para que ella continuará comiendo sus donas. Helga se quedó desorientada por el beso largo repentino que le dio Arnold, quedándose con sus ojitos azules brillando de amor por el.

"En ese caso...que bueno que no ordenaste donas con fresa cabeza de balón."

Arnold sonrió mirando a su novia chapeada por el beso. "Sabía que lo entenderías Helga."

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Nadie puede calmar a Helga como Arnold. Especialmente cuando es con un beso dulce.**

 **Qué tal el altar? Ja ja yo me sentía avergonzada escribiéndolo sólo puedo imaginarme como se sentía Helga con Arnold estando ahí con ella. ️️**

 **Se me olvido que no habia bajado este capitulo en mi cuenta de**

 **Bajare los demas capitulos muy pronto, ya estan hechos.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Y gracias por su gran apoyo con mi historia.**

 **recuerden que tambien me pueden seguir por, instagram, tumblr, facebook y tweeter como -Samypama.**


	63. Chapter 63 La nina en la puerta

"Olga no me dejes sola!" Decía una niña rubia en lágrimas.

"Tengo que irme hermanita, no puedo dejar ir esta oportunidad. Aparte no estarás sola, mami y papi se quedarán contigo."

"Pero...pero..." La niña rubia pasaba saliva sin poder hablar.

"Todo saldrá bien hermanita. Estaré fuera unas semanas y regresaré a visitarlos a ustedes muy pronto. No llores." Olga limpio las lágrimas de su hermanita y continuó empacando en su maleta.

En un instante el cuarto iluminado lleno de alegría se oscureció y una sensación fría de miedo invadió el cuerpo de Olga. Ella de inmediato volteó a mirar a su hermanita dándose cuenta que ella ya no estaba en la habitación.

Olga salió de la recámara buscándola desesperadamente, recorriendo la oscura casa sin poder encontrarla.

Los ojos de Olga se abrieron en pánico cuando observo a una niña de pelo largo rubio parada en la puerta de la casa con su pequeña mano en la manija.

"Helga?" Preguntó Olga mirando la espalda de la pequeña rubia.

La niña se volteó, y mirando a su hermana mayor con sus ojos azules vacíos de alegría le gritó. "Vete Olga!...Para cuando regreses ya no tendrás hermana. ¡Más que el recuerdo de una niña que lloró por ti esa noche!"

Olga abrió sus ojos espantada en horror en su cama. "Aaaaahh...estoy, en mi cuarto." Dijo Olga, desorientada por el sueño. "Hermanita." Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió hacia el cuarto de su hermana, encontrando la habitación vacía. "Ya se fue a la escuela. ¿Que hora será?" Un ruido de televisión prendida en el primer piso captó su atención y ella bajo para ver quien estaba en la sala.

"Ángel. Miraste a mi hermanita salir de la casa?" Le Preguntó Olga a su novio sentado en el sofá.

"No."

"Pero no está en su cuarto." Comento Olga.

"Tal vez se escapó en la madrugada o ahorita en la mañana." Comento Ángel con su atención en la televisión.

"Porque lo dices?"

"Solo digo. Tu hermana llega tarde a la casa todo el tiempo. Luego actúa molesta como que no quiere estar aquí, y de seguro hoy en la mañana se escapó por la ventana."

"Pero qué tal si no pasó la noche aquí." Dijo Olga preocupada.

"Si la pasó."

"Como sabes?" Preguntó Olga acercándose a su novio en el sillón.

"No sé. Supongo que la pasó aquí. Llámale a su celular y pregúntale en donde está."

Olga corrió a su cuarto y agarró su teléfono para marcarle a Helga. Pero miró la hora 9:00am y cambio de idea. "Lo más seguro es que no me contestara si le marcó, las clases ya iniciaron. Le mandaré un mensaje."

En la escuela, entre clases durante el día, Helga le mando mensajes a su hermana diciéndole que estaba bien y que necesitaba hablar con ella por la noche.

"Como va todo Helga?" Le pregunto Phoebe durante la hora de lonche en la cafetería de la escuela.

"Las cosas no van bien en mi casa Phoebe. Me gustaría quedarme a dormir contigo por uno o dos días si se pudiera."

"Claro Helga le diré a mis padres. ¿Pero has hablado con tu hermana?"

"Hablamos un poco estas últimas dos noches pero...todavía queda mucho por hablar. Para empezar con ese disque novio que tiene. Yo creo que él miente a morir."

"Porque?"Preguntó Phoebe.

"El miente y es un pervertido. Anoche y hoy temprano por la mañana se metió a mi cuarto dos veces sin tocar. Lo bueno fue que Arnold pasó la noche conmigo y detuvo la puerta para que Ángel no la siguiera abriendo."

"Arnold estuvo contigo!?"

"Si, déjame te explico qué pasó ayer cuando llegue a mi casa..."

Mientras Helga le platicaba a Phoebe, Arnold estaba con sus amigos sentado, escuchando a sus compañeros hablar sobre el partido de juego de la noche anterior.

"La única razón que llegamos al nivel veinte fue por mí y Sid." Dijo Gerald levantando su mentón en orgullo.

"No es cierto Gerald, yo y Raúl los cubríamos a ustedes." Comento Josh.

"También yo ayude." Agregó Harold.

"Miren solamente porque Sid no tiene este lonche, pero si el estuviera a qui él me apoyaría. Ustedes no sabían cómo encontrar la puerta secreta, si no hubiera sido porque Sid y yo desciframos el código ya los hubieran matado a todos."

Mientras sus amigos discutían sobre el juego de computadora, Arnold miraba en el internet de su celular diferentes chapas de seguridad. "Que tanta vez viejo?" Preguntó Gerald.

"Le ayudaré a Helga en poner un candado en su puerta. El novio que Olga llevo a la casa no me agrada en absoluto...hoy por la mañana lo mire espiando a mi Helga en su recámara. ¡Por poco y le parto la cara!" dijo Arnold con su voz firme, mostrando furia en su rostro.

Todos los compañeros de la mesa se quedaron callados cuando escucharon a Arnold decir. ¡Por poco y le parto la cara!

"Wow que te hicieron Arnold?" Preguntó Josh.

"Nada." Respondió Arnold.

"No lo creo camarada, para que tú te refieras a alguien de esa manera es porque...oh no me digas! Alguien se metió con tu chava." Comento Raúl.

"Ya dije que no es nada." Insistió Arnold con su rostro todavía molesto.

"Ya no lo cuestionen, ya saben cómo es Arnold...Pero como lo miraste espiando a Helga? Tú estabas en el cuarto de ella cuando..."

Los amigos se les quedaron viendo intentado en escuchar la plática.

"Después te digo Gerald." Respondió Arnold serio.

"Entiendo viejo...hay muchos oídos en la meza. ¡Par de metiches parecen niñas!" se quejó Gerald mirando a sus compañeros que disimulaban su atención en el tema.

Después de escuela, Helga esperaba a Arnold en el casillero mientras ella acomodaba unos libros. De pronto, un

joven sospechoso se fue a acercando a ella lentamente. Helga tenía toda su atención en las cosas que estaba acomodando, viendo cuáles libros se llevaría a su casa. Sin saber que el joven de sonrisa extraña se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

La respiración agitada del él se escuchaba cada vez más cercas a ella. El no dejaba de mirarla de pies a cabeza, con su respiración acelerada al pensamiento de acercarse más y mas a la joven rubia, hasta detenerse, justo atrás de ella.

Helga levantó su mirada del casillero escuchando los ronquidos de alguien parado atrás de ella. Sintiendo un escalofríos en su cuerpo, Helga se volteándose lentamente. El rostro del joven extraño se acercó mas a ella en ese momento, hasta que la mano pesada de alguien lo jalo a él hacia atrás.

"Brainy! Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto Arnold con sus cejas arqueadas.

"Uhhhggg..." Brainy miraba a todos lados menos a los ojos de Arnold. "Umm...heeee...nada." Finalmente respondió, intimidado por el gesto molesto del novio de Helga.

Arnold soltó un respiro de fastidio con su mirada seria hacia él. "Helga es mi novia Brainy. Te agradesco lo que hiciste en el pasado para ayudarla pero...no quiero que la estés espiando mas."

El joven de lentes se agarraba las manos en nervios "Uhhggg...si, digo...no, no la...ummm." Con esa corta media respuesta, Brainy se alejó rápido de ahí.

Helga estaba parada con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada en desagrado. "Ya vez lo que he tenido que soportar todos estos años. Brainy es un..."

"No le des importancia Helga. Aparte ya hablé con él, no creo que vuelva a acercarse de esa manera."

"No lo conoces Arnoldo. Brainy es como la abeja que no deja de rodear la..."

Arnold prendió sus labios a los de Helga interrumpiendo la conversación. El beso cálido de él la calmo por completo, soltando todo su cuerpo.

"Ya quería besarte." Le murmuro Arnold con sus labios rosando los de ella.

"Mmmmmmm..." El gesto enamorado de Helga detuvo todos sus pensamientos con una sola imagen de amor que su corazón alumbraba. Helga empezó a recitar su pasión.

"Ohhhh...como cantar la canción de amor puro que fluye desde mi corazón, esparciéndose por mis venas. Como poder apagar el fuego de pasión incontrolable que quema mi cuerpo hirviendo mi ser...Ohh mi Arnold. Mi príncipe de amor. El rey de mis sentimientos. Que tan solo con un beso me atrapas en tus barrotes de aflicción eterno por ti! Nunca podré escapar este deseo amoroso que debilita mi cuerpo. Ohhh Arnold, Arnold." Helga tenía sus manos unidas en romance cuando abrió sus ojos encontrando los ojos verdes sorpresivos de Arnold mirándola.

"Arnold!" Exclamó Helga en pánico con su mano sobre su pecho, dejándose detener por su casillero para no caerse.

"Eeeesssscuchaste...todo?" Preguntó pasmada de nervios.

Arnold se acercó a ella y la apretó en sus brazos "Escuche todo lo que era para mi. Ahora comprendo porque te molestabas cada vez que me encontrabas cercas de ti, cuando te escuchaba hablar sola. Por mucho tiempo pensé que hablabas sobre alguien más o, sobre otra cosa...Me imaginaba todo, menos que te expresabas sobre mi." Arnold la miraba serenamente y dándole un beso en su frente le murmuro. "Tú me haces sentir exactamente lo mismo, mi princesa de corazones."

Helga se quedó callada mirando los ojos suaves de Arnold. "Vámonos amor antes que se haga más tarde." El le agarró la mano. "Tenemos que pasar a comprar el candado y después de ahí, iremos a tu casa."

Helga pasaba saliva de nervios, sintiéndose incómoda por lo que Arnold había escuchado. El Finalmente fue testigo del himno de su corazón y para Helga, eso era inaceptable, y quiso fungir lo sucedido.

"Sabes Arnold. A veces digo cosas sin pensarlo, no creas que estoy loca enamorada por ti, porque no es así. Yo tengo mis límites Arnoldo." Dijo Helga en orgullo.

Arnold le sonrió dulcemente cerrándole un ojo.

"Lo que tú digas Helga."

Después de comprar el candado los jóvenes rubios llegaron a la casa de los papas de Helga, para instalar la chapa en la puerta de la recámara.

"En donde encontraste estas herramientas cabeza de balón?"

"Tú papá me dijo en donde estaban guardadas la vez pasada que pinte tu cuarto."

"Entonces tu y mi papá platicaron mucho?" Preguntó Helga mirando como Arnold ponía la chapa.

"Tu papá me dijo cómo le fue cuando estuvo en el ejército y como miró a muchos buenos soldados perder la vida por la guerra. Tu papá a pasado por mucho Helga."

"Si. No le hago platica sobre eso para no recordarle el pasado."

"Eso es una manera en verlo." Comentó Arnold.

"Cual es la otra manara?" Preguntó Helga.

"Hablarlo. Platicar sobre las heridas del pasado también puede ayudar a sanarlas. Deberías tener mejor comunicación con él."

"Bob no se presta cabeza de balón. El hablo contigo porque eres hombre. A veces pienso que el solamente quería tener barones y cuando miró que tuvo otra niña se llenó de decepción por mi."

"No lo veas así Helga. Aparte tu papá te quiere."

Helga volteo su vista en desacuerdo.

"A su manera, quizás." Dijo ella en pena.

Arnold agarró otro tornillo para poner la chapa mientras decía. "El amor se demuestra de diferentes maneras en cada persona. No puedes esperar que Bob exprese su amor por ti a como tú lo deseas. Si tú amas a tu padre, acéptalo como es él."

"Pero el tampoco me puede tratar como le da su gana! Yo tengo derechos sobre la manera en cómo él me hace sentir. Puede de que lo ame, y si no tengo otra alternativa lo acepto como es él...pero, no tengo porque aguantarlo."

"No se puede vivir con aquellas personas que no pueden sacar lo mejor de nosotros Helga."

"Y...yo sacó lo mejor de ti Arnold?" Preguntó Helga triste, dudando de su actitud hacia el joven que ella amaba.

Arnold la miró afligida y se levantó del suelo. "Tú eres lo más bello que llena mi corazón amor." Arnold la abrazó apretando a Helga en su pecho. "Nunca dudes del valor que tienes en mi vida."

Helga enrolló sus brazos en el torso de Arnold apretando el cuerpo de él, respirando el aroma de perfume que daba su cuerpo. "Te mentí hace rato cabeza de balón."

Arnold la seguía abrazando. "Sobre que Helga?"

"Si estoy...loquita por ti." Confesó ella.

Arnold le beso la cabellera. "No tienes que decirlo Helga, yo lo veo cuando me miras, lo siento cuando me besas. Tú me das algo que...no puedo explicar, tu amor brilla en tu mirada. Y aunque antes me lo escondías, cuando me mirabas en ese segundo de debilidad en ti...lo miraba tan claro como el color azul de tus ojos. Yo sé que...por mucho tiempo fue difícil para ti en aceptar y enfrentar tus sentimientos, pero, ya ves que con el tiempo y mucha paciencia todo se da cuando el amor es verdadero."

"Cuantos años tienes Arnoldo?"

"Helga que pregunta es esa?" Sonrió Arnold diciendo.

"A veces te escuchas muy maduro cabezón con pelos." Comento Helga pasando su mano por el pelo rubio de él.

Arnold sonrió. "Gerald dice que le recuerdo a su papá en ocasiones...Ya está amor. Con esta chapa puedes cerrar la puerta por dentro. Como quiera tienes que hablar con Olga hoy por la noche y decirle todo."

"Lo haré en cuanto llegue."

"Lo prometes?"

"Si Arnoldo lo prometo."

"Qué raro que la casa estaba sola cuando llegamos." Comento Arnold.

"Quizás se fueron de compras."

"Quisas, y que bueno que no le vi la cara a ese imbécil." Dijo Arnold.

"Todavía sientes mucho coraje?"

"Claro que si."

"Ya no pienses en eso cabeza de balón, tu eres positivo y siempre vez lo mejor de todos."

"No siempre Helga."

"Claro que si. Hoy por la noche hablare con mi hermana, hasta entonces..." Helga abrazo a Arnold de nuevo y pego sus labios urgidos de querer probar el sabor de él.

Arnold abrazo a Helga levantándola, dejando que los pies de ella rosaran sobre el suelo. "Ohhh Arnold." Murmuraba Helga con cada beso pasional que prendía en los labios de él. "Helga...eres tan hermosa, tan bella...no dejare que nadie te haga daño mi amor." Decía Arnold con su respiración agitada de sentir los labios intensos de Helga por su boca.

Helga bajo sus labios al cuello de Arnold mientras ella pasaba sus manos por la espalda de el. "Helga como me calientas...creo que lo haces a propósito."

"No." Respondio ella sin dejar de besar las mejillas y el cuello de él.

De rependte como alarma sono el celular de Arnold alarmando a los dos enamorados.

"Cielos Arnoldo quien te habla!?"

"No se amor." Decía Arnold con sus manos apretando el cuerpo de Helga.

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...

"Criminal! ¡¿Quien es?!" Helga saco el celular del pantalón de Arnold y contesto la llamada molesta. "Bueno!"

"Que. ¿Quién es?" pregunto Gerald en el celular.

"Diablos porque hablas! Que no ves que interrumpes..."

Arnold le arrebato el celular a Helga de las manos y contesto la llamada.

"Bueno Gerald que paso."

"Oye viejo que tanto hacías con Pataki que esta que me hecho fuego por la bocina."

"No interrumpiste nada Gerald..."

"CLARO QUE SI INTERRUMPIO!" Exclamo Helga furiosa.

Arnold intentaba en escuchar a Gerald por el celular. "Dime que pasa Gerald."

"Te estamos esperando Arnold."

"Esperando en donde?"

"En mi casa viejo. No me digas que se te olvidó."

"Quien está ahí?"

"Sid y Stinky. Solamente te estamos esperando hombre."

"Ah si, ya me acorde. Ahorita llego Gerald. Adiós."

Helga lo miró disgustada sabiendo que Arnold tendría que irse. "No me digas cabeza de balón."

"Tengo que irme Helga."

"Te dije que no me digieras...gggggrrrrrr."

"Helga le prometí a Gerald y a los muchachos que los miraría hoy para un juego de barajas."

"Esta bien. Tanto te quieres ir vete!"

Helga camino a su cama y se sentó con su mirada hacia abajo.

"Helga no me quiero ir y dejarte con esa carita de enojada que tienes. Ándale regálame una sonrisa antes de irme." Dijo Arnold sentándose a lado de ella.

"Olvídalo. Estábamos muy tranquilos y solamente porque Gerald te llamo ya vas de volado a juntarte con la pandilla."

"Cuál pandilla Helga, son Gerald, Sid y Stinky." Helga no le respondió, seguía molesta con su mirando hacia otro lado. "Entonces no me regalas una sonrisa antes de irme?" Helga seguía seria. "Esta bien Helga...ya me voy."

Arnold se levantó de la cama mirándose desanimada.

 _Diablos no puedo dejar que se valla así._ "Arnold espera!" Helga se levantó y lo jalo de la camiseta plantándole un beso sorpresa. Entre el calor y el empujón de Helga los dos se dejaron caer en la cama, con Arnold encima de ella.

En la casa de los papás de Gerald. Sid y Stinky se quejaban con él.

"No que ibas a ordenar pizza?" Preguntó Sid.

"Pásame la plata y la ordenó." Comentó Gerald.

"Porque no ponemos cada uno una parte para pagar por la pizza entre todos."

"Esa es buena idea Stinky." Dijo Sid

"Esperaremos a Arnold y luego ordenaremos la pizza." Sugirió Gerald.

En eso, Gerald escucho a alguien tocar el timbre de su casa, su papá abrió la puerta. "Pásale Arnold. Gerald está en su cuarto con sus amigos." Dijo el papá de Gerald.

"Genial ya llegó Arnold. Ahora si ordenaremos pizza." Comento Gerald.

"Esa fue una buena idea Gerald, de esperar a Arnold. Así el pagará su porción de pizza." Agregó Stinky.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, revelando a Arnold con su camiseta chueca y su pelo alborotado.

Los tres amigos se le quedaron viendo a Arnold con sus miradas alarmadas de la manera relevante en que se miraba Arnold.

"Que te paso hermano? Te ataco un oso en el camino?" Preguntó Gerald.

"No, de seguro fue una fiera...ja ja ja ja." Se carcajeó Sid.

"No saben de lo que están hablando ." Dijo Arnold.

Stinky se acercó a Arnold y apuntó a una mancha roja en el hombro de Arnold abajo del cuello. "No fue una feria Sid, le pico una avispa y de las grandes mira."

Arnold se enrojeció y acomodó su camiseta para que no le mirara el chupeton que le había dejado Helga.

"Con razón Pataki se molesto cuando te hablé hermano." Dijo Gerald burlándose "Me hubieras dicho que ustedes estaban embarrando el emparedado y te hubiera dicho que mejor vinieras otro día."

"No hacíamos nada Gerald." Comento Arnold con su mano apenada atrás de su cuello.

"El chupete en tu cuello cuenta otra historia viejo."

"De que historia hablan?" Preguntó Stinky.

"Como serás de tonto Stinky" Dijo Sid barajando las cartas.

"Ya siéntate en la mesa Arnold." Dijo Gerald riéndose. "Vamos a ver que tanta suerte traes encima, aparte de los besos de Pataki."

"Párale Gerald." Exclamó Arnold apenado.

"No creo que Arnold traiga suerte esta noche. Mira su cara está todo nervioso." Dijo Sid.

"Estoy bien. Ya vamos a jugar." Comento Arnold sentándose en la mesa para empezar el juego.

"Hey Arnold antes de jugar pon la plata." Comentó Sid.

"A cuento están jugando?" Preguntó Arnold sacando su cartera.

"No...es para la pizza viejo." Respondió Sid.

"No creo que Arnold tenga hambre como dijo Gerald que él y Helga estaban preparando emparedados, de seguro esta lleno.

Gerald y Sid se carcajearon de Stinky.

"Que dije?" Preguntó Stinky confundido.

Más tarde Helga estaba en la sala mirando una película y comiendo cuando llegó Olga con bolsas de mandado en su mano.

"Hola hermanita, recibiste mis mensajes?"

"Si. Lo mire tarde Olga en donde estabas?"

"Fuimos a comprar una cosas y compre un poco de mandado para la casa."

"Eso es bueno." Comento Helga .

"A que hora te fuiste en la mañana Helga. Abrí la puerta de tu recámara y no estabas en tu cuarto."

"Me fui temprano."

Ángel entró a la casa con bolsas de comida en sus manos.

"Nos puedes ayudar hermanita?" Preguntó Olga

Helga se levantó del sillón y agarró unas bolsas de comida y acomodó las cosas en el refrigerador.

"Ya me voy a mi cuarto Olga...y...quería hablar contigo." Comentó Helga cuando Ángel subió al segundo piso a poner unas bolsas en el cuarto de Olga.

"Sobre que Helga?" Preguntó Olga.

"Vamos a mi cuarto y ahí hablaremos."

Las dos hermanas se metieron al cuarto de Helga y cerraron la puerta. Helga prendió una bocina chica que tenía en su cuarto para poner música.

"No crees que la música está un poco fuerte para una platica." Comento Olga.

"Es que...no quiero que Angel escuche nuestra conversación"

"Porque abría él de hacer eso Helga."

"Olga..." Helga se sentó en la cama con sus piernas cruzadas. "...Ángel...no es lo que tú crees."

"No me digas eso hermanita."

"Tienes que saberlo Olga. Hoy por la mañana Ángel abrió mi puerta mientras dormía y...me estaba, espiando, mirándome dormir."

"Eso no puede ser, lo soñaste."

"Como lo pude haber soñado Olga. Estaba despierta cuando pasó, me hice la dormida pero alcancé a mirarlo espiándome por la mañana."

"Ángel no te hubiera espiado de una mala manera. Quizás él escucho algo en tu recámara y...por eso se asomo para ver si todo estaba bien."

"No Olga escúchame, él abrió mi puerta apropósito, como lo hice ayer por la noche."

"Ángel me dijo que te dejo tu vaso de agua sobre el peinador, eso fue todo."

"Pero no tocó antes de entrar Olga."

"Ángel nunca había tocado la puerta de nadie para entrar a un cuarto. El nunca tuvo hermanas para saber que tiene que tocar antes de entrar."

"El debe saber el significado de respetar las casas y cuartos ajenos para tocar. Más aparte, ayer por la noche, me dijo que si yo lo miraría diferente si él no fuera tu prometido. Que crees tú que él quería decir con eso!?"

"El lo dijo porque tú siempre lo miras de una mala manera, como si el fuera el malo de la casa. Quizás por eso dijo que si lo mirarías diferente si no estuviera conmigo."

"El no me lo dijo como tu piensas Olga." Dijo Helga irritándose.

"Claro que si Helga. Porque será que a fuerzas quieres encontrar algo malo con él." Se frustró Olga mirando a su hermana.

"No quiero encontrar! Se ve...lo es!" Aseguró Helga.

"No lo es Helga!" Exclamó Olga molestándose.

"La otra noche también me cerró un ojo y me miraba de una manera extraña, como queriendo insinuar algo."

"Cállate!" Se levantó Olga de la cama diciendo. "Porque no me quieres ver feliz hermana! Será porque tú no eres feliz quieres ver a todos infelices, furioso con la vida como tú!"

"No es así Olga, te digo porque quiero que sepas la verdad de Ángel!" Exclamó Helga.

"Y quien eres tú para saber quien miente!? Como puedo confiar en ti para saber que tú hablas con la verdad!?"

"Soy tu hermana Olga confía en mi! Ángel no te ama, es un..."

"No me digas más! Ya no quiero escucharte Helga! Por eso papi no puede hablar contigo! Eres una negativa sobre todo! Para ti todos están en tu contra...y no importa que tanto uno te quiera nunca estás contenta porque nadie es como tú . Adivina que hermanita...tú eres la mala pensada, negativa de la familia! Quizás por eso mis padres son como son, por haber tenido una hija como tu!" Los ojos de Helga se abrieron con el dolor de las palabras de Olga.

Con los puños cerrados del coraje y su rostro firme Helga se levantó de la cama y abriendo los cajones metió ropa en una mochila grande que tenía.

"A donde vas!?" Preguntó Olga.

Helga no le contestó con su rostro duro del coraje y dolor.

"Helga te estoy hablando."

Helga cargó su mochila de ropa y la de libros y se salió del cuarto.

"Helga! A donde crees que vas!" Le gritó Olga siguiendo a su hermana por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras y caminando con velocidad a la puerta.

"Hermanita!" Gritó Olga mirando a su hermana con la mano sobre la manilla de la puerta para salir a la calle.

Helga estaba de espaldas agitada del ardor que sentía por dentro.

"Ya no tienes hermana!" Le declaro Helga abriendo la puerta en coraje, y con sus ojos rojos en lágrimas se volteó mirando a Olga diciendo. "La perdiste cuando la dejaste llorando aquella noche."

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **El drama del dolor entre hermanas. Este capítulo iba a estar más largo pero decidí en dejarlo hasta aquí. Esta semana soltaré la otra parte.**

 **hasta la proxima.**


	64. Chapter 64 Tecnica de Amor

Helga salió de su casa corriendo con lágrimas en su rostro. Olga intento en alcanzarla pero se detuvo, después de perderle la pista.

"No puede ser... que hice!" Se lamentaba Olga en pánico. Sin aliento por correr atrás de su hermana, Olga regresó a su casa para marcarle al celular de Helga esperando una respuesta. A pesar de las múltiples llamadas y textos su hermana no le contestó.

"Esto es mi culpa! Porque le dije a Helga que ella era una mala pensada negativa!" Decía Olga dando vueltas en la recámara preocupada con el celular en su mano. "A donde se abra ido?"

"De seguro se fue con el novio." Comento Ángel en la cama con el celular en la mano, muy despreocupado por lo que estaba pasando.

"Tienes razón, tal vez se fue con Arnold. Creo que mi mamá tiene una libreta con teléfonos guardados. Tal vez ahí está el teléfono de Arnold o de alguna de sus amigas."

Olga se apresuró a la cocina y abrió un cajón buscando la libreta vieja llena de números de teléfonos. "En donde está." Se preguntaba en estrés buscando la libreta hasta encontrarla. "Si, aquí está!" Olga ojeaba la libreta hasta encontrar un número de celular que decía Phoebe amiguita de Helga. De inmediato Olga marco el número en su celular.

"Bueno." Contestó Phoebe

"Phoebe, habla Olga la hermana de Helga."

"Buenas noche Olga. Sucede algo?" Preguntó Phoebe.

"Helga se fue de la casa corriendo! Necesito saber si ella llega a tu casa!"

"Que pasó? Porque se fue!?" Preguntó Phoebe angustiada.

"Nos disgustamos... y, ella se fue molesta. Le implore que dijera a dando iba y no me contestó. "

"Oh no! Helga no me a llamado Olga pero estaré al pendiente."

"Llámame cuando sepas algo de ella por favor." Imploro Olga con sus ojos angustiados por la preocupación.

"Por supuesto."

"Phoebe por favor llámale a Arnold, dile lo que sucedió y que me llame en cuando sepa algo."

"Entiendo Olga yo le llamaré a Arnold de inmediato."

Phoebe colgó la llamada con Olga y le marcó a Helga a su celular primero. La llamada se conectaba al buzón y después de varios intentos sin saber nada le marcó a Arnold.

Arnold estaba terminado de cepillarse los dientes cuando escucho su celular sonar desde su cuarto.

"Quien me estará llamando?" Se preguntó saliendo del baño para toparse con su abuelo.

"Hey shortman necesito que me ayudes con algo en el sótano."

"Pero abuelo necesito contestar una..."

"Rápido hombrecito necesito que me ayudes con una tubería floja."

"Es que mi celular está..." intentaba en decir Arnold.

"Acompáñame Arnold tardaremos unos minutos y ya." El abuelo empujó a su nieto al sótano, mientras el celular de Arnold continuaba sonando en su cuarto.

Helga corría por las calles frías sintiendo el fuerte viento pegar en su rostro. Mientras ella huía de su hogar podía escuchar el eco de la voz de su hermana diciendo una y otra vez.

 _"-Adivina que hermanita...tú eres la mala pensada, negativa de la familia! Quizás por eso mis padres son como son...por haber tenido una hija como tu!"-_

"Yo soy la mala!" Decía Helga con lágrimas frías rodando por sus mejillas.

Helga POV

La única persona de mi familia que llegue a pensar que me quería y que me aceptaba como soy...era una mentira. Olga finalmente me dijo lo que siente. Que soy una negativa, mentirosa infeliz que solamente quiere amargar la vida de los demás. Será que es cierto? Será que nunca podré ser feliz? Quizás Olga tiene razón y Ángel realmente es bueno. Oh Criminal...siento mi mente en fuego! No puedo pensar bien!

Caminaba por las calles pensando a donde ir. No quería llegar a la casa de Arnold y que él me viera de esta manera. Porque debería yo de atormentarlo con mis lágrimas. Arnold merece una noche tranquila, sin preocupaciones o inquietud. No...me rehuso en llegar con él de esta manera! Pero a donde llegaré? Tal vez con Phoebe? Pero sus papás pensarán lo peor de mi por llegar a su casa a estas horas. No puedo hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga. Phoebe siempre a tenido la vida perfecta, quien soy yo para llegar a su casa con mis lamentos de mi miserable vida. Cielos que haré?"*

Phoebe le seguía marcando a Helga y a Arnold sin resultado. Al final ella decidió en marcarle a Gerald.

"Bueno."

"Gerald de pura casualidad Arnold está contigo?"

"No, se fue a su casa después que nos ganó a todos, el desgraciando."

"Gerald esto es importante! Helga huyo de su casa y su hermana no sabe en donde está!"

"Cuando fue eso?" Preguntó Gerald

"Hace unos veinte minutos. Le marqué a Helga pero la conexión de su teléfono está mal. También le llame a Arnold pero tampoco contesta. No se que hacer!"

"Ya le llamaron a la policía?" Preguntó Gerald.

"No se si Olga les llamo."

"Lo más seguro es que Helga y Arnold están juntos. Le llamaré a Arnold haber si me contesta más pronto." Sugirió Gerald.

Gerald colgó con Phoebe y le marcó a Arnold.

 _Ring...Ring..._

 _Ring...Ring..._

El abuelo estaba en el sótano con Arnold terminando una reparación pequeña. "Ya quedó sellado eso?" Preguntó el abuelo.

"Si." Respondió Arnold

"Gracias Arnold. Ya me urgía en reparar esa tubería mala."

"Si ya no me ocupadas, me iré a acostar abuelo."

"Buenas noches Arnold."

El trabajo pequeño en el sótano dejo a Arnold sediento y decidió en tomar un vaso de agua antes de dormir. Después de lavar el vaso, Arnold subió a su recámara a descansar.

En el momento que entró a su cuarto se acomodó para dormir quitándose sus pantalones y camiseta roja de botones, quedándose con sus bóxer verdes y su playera blanca puesta. Se acercó a la cama y alzó las colchas para acomodarse, cuando se acordó de su celular. Sin dejar que mas tiempo pasara agarro su teléfono y miró los mensajes en la pantalla.

- _7 llamadas perdida-_

 _-4 mensajes recibidos-_

"Que abra pasado?" Se preguntó. De inmediato Arnold puso su contraseña y abrió los mensajes y textos.

 _-Es urgente llámame_ \- Gerald.

- _Arnold porque no contestas_?- Gerald

- _Devuelve la llamada es una emergencia_ \- Phoebe

- _Esta Helga contigo_? - Phoebe

"Que abra pasado?" Se preguntó Arnold marcándole a Gerald.

"Hey Gerald qué pasó?"

"Arnold. Helga esta contigo!?" Preguntó Gerald por el celular.

"No porque abría de estarlo?"

"No me digas eso hermano...No te vallas a paniquiar por lo que te voy a decir."

Arnold se sentó en la cama pasmado con una sola pregunta en su mente. "Por Dios, que le pasó a Helga!?"

"Helga huyo de su casa y...no sabemos en donde está."

"Quien a ido a buscarla!?" Preguntó Arnold elevando su voz en pánico.

"Te dije que no te paniquiaras viejo."

"Gerald! Quien a ido a buscarla!?" Volvió a preguntar Arnold en pavor.

"No se Arnold. Pero creo que su hermana ya le llamo a la policía."

Arnold pasaba su mano por su pelo en angustia. "Que pasó!?...Como sucedió!?"

"Yo no se viejo. Mejor llámale a Phoebe. Parece que la hermana de Helga le llamo a ella primero. Phoebe te puede informar."

"Le llamaré! Gracias Gerald."

Phoebe estaba en su casa marcándole a Helga, pensando si debería de despertar a sus padres para ir a buscar a su mejor amiga, cuando su celular sonó.

"Bueno."

"Phoebe, es Arnold! Que le pasó a Helga!?"

"No se Arnold y su celular me sigue dirigiendo al buzón...no se que hacer."

"Que pasó!? Porque huyo!?"

"Olga dijo que hubo un desacuerdo entre ellas y que por eso Helga huyo."

"Un desacuerdo. No lo creo. Helga iba a hablar con Olga sobre los problemas que a tenido con Ángel. Tal vez Olga no quiso escuchar a Helga."

"No se Arnold tú crees que aya pasado eso?"

"Yo conozco a mi Helga, Phoebe."

"A donde crees Helga allá ido Arnold?"

Arnold cerró sus ojos pensando en ella. "Cuando mi Helga está herida ella solamente quiere proteger a los demás de su dolor..."

"Tú crees que no quiera llegar contigo." Preguntó Phoebe.

"No quiero pensarlo pero..."

"Espera Arnold!" Phoebe miró una llama entrando a su celular. "Me está llamando Helga!"

"Contéstale Phoebe! Rápido!"

"Le dire que te llame." Phoebe colgó con Arnold y acepto la llamada de Helga. "Helga en donde estás?"

"Estoy afuera de tu casa. Ábrame por favor." Murmuró ella.

Phoebe se apresuró y abrió la puerta. Encontrando a su mejor amiga con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas y su pelo enredado por los fuertes vientos.

"Por Dios entra Helga! Vamos a mi cuarto."

Helga entró al cuarto exhausta por el camino largo que había recorrido, luchando contra los fuertes vientos y los tristes pensamientos.

Sintiéndose exhausta Helga dejó caer sus dos mochilas pesadas sobre el suelo y se dejó caer en un pequeño sillón que Phoebe tenía en su cuarto sintiéndose segura de estar con ella.

"Que te sucedió Helga? Porque corriste de casa?"

"Olga, no me cree que Ángel es malo y...me dijo que yo soy la negativa, infeliz de la familia...y que, por eso mis papás son como son...por mi culpa."

Phoebe corrió a abrazar a su amiga, dejando que Helga soltara las lágrimas en su hombro. "Helga no crees en todo lo que ella dice. Mira prepararé un té caliente con miel para las dos y platicaremos. Tranquilízate...me dijo Arnold que le llamaras. El está muy preocupado por ti."

"Arnold sabe!?" Preguntó Helga apenada.

"Gerald y yo le llamamos pensando que tú estabas con él. Llámale para que sepa que estás bien."

Phoebe se salió del cuarto para bajar a la cocina y preparar té caliente mientras Helga le marcó a Arnold.

"Criminal que le dire a Arnold?" Murmuraba ella con el celular en su mano.

 _Ring..._

"Helga en donde estas!?" Fue lo primero que dijo Arnold cuando miro la llamada de Helga, ni siquiera dejo que su celular sonara.

"Estoy en la casa de Phoebe."

"Eso es una alivio. Que te pasó amor? Porque te fuiste de tu casa a estas horas?" La voz angustiada de Arnold la conmovía más.

"Olga y yo...discutimos y...no quería seguir viéndole la cara a mi hermana. Pero...mañana te explicaré en el camión de la escuela."

"Está bien Helga. Descansa y llámame en caso de cualquier cosa amor. Por favor."

Arnold siempre tan lindo conmigo. Pensaba Helga.

"Si Arnold."

"Me tenías muy preocupado. Porque no contestaste mis llamadas?"

"Tenía mi celular en silencio y...lo tenía guardado en mi mochila. No pensé en ese momento que me llamarías."

"Helga lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso. Porque no me llamaste cuando te saliste de la casa!?"

"Mmmmm...no quería, que supieras mis, problemas en el momento."

"Helga si ya me conoces! Tú sabes lo valiosa que eres para mi y decides en exponerte para rondar en las calles peligrosas en la noche!" Arnold se escuchaba angustiado con el pensamiento de lo que pudo haber pasado con Helga esa noche.

"Ahora no puedo hablar sobre esto contigo cabeza de balón...no puedo explicarte bien ahora...déjame me, relajo un poco." La voz suave de Helga implorando tiempo para hablar con él lo calmo.

"Perdón Helga. Tienes razón. Mañana hablaremos...yo no quise escucharme molesto o..."

"Yo se Arnold."

"Es que en el momento que supe que estabas sola en las oscuras calles...pensé, pensé..."

"Ya se que pensabas Romeo. Tranquilízate estoy a salvo."

"Te amo Helga."

"Tu me tienes loquita por ti cabezon."

Arnold soltó un respiro de descanso en escuchar a Helga más serena. "Mañana hablarnos descansa."

"También tu preocupon. Adiós."

Phoebe entró al cuarto con una charola grande, con una tetera que le salía vapor y dos vasos con recipiente de miel para el té.

"Traje té de manzanilla y jazmín. Cuál prefieres?"

"Manzanilla para mi Phoebe."

"Gustas miel?"

"Si gracias."

"Ya tomare jazmín."

"Jazmín siempre a sido tu preferido." Dijo Helga

"Ese y canela en las mañanas." Añadió Phoebe.

Las dos amigas tomaban té en silencio. Helga cerro los ojos con el té caliente en sus manos intentando en aclarar su mente.

"Cuando estes lista te escucharé Helga." Le dijo Phoebe con calma.

"Mi familia es...una completa decepción, incluyendo Olga. Por un momento pensé que ella era diferente a mis padres pero, ella es exactamente igual. Aunque demuestre una actitud más madura, al final es una egoísta que solo le importa su vida y la de nadie más. Tu familia es perfecta a comparación de la mía Phoebe."

"Ninguna familia es perfecta Helga. La perfección en las personas o en las familias, es una ilusión. Ni siquiera tú eres perfecta."

"Quizás tienes razón. Pero tú tienes un hogar impecable Phoebe sin hermanos que te digan nada."

"Impecable es la palabra perfecta Helga. Mi padres esperan que yo estudie carreras que únicamente ellos aprueban. Me demandan un doctorado y que no me casé o tenga hijos hasta los treinta años. Ellos esperan que yo gane el primer lugar en el campeonato de arte de violín, y...esperan que viva mi vida a la perfección antes sus ojos." Helga la miraba a su amiga con su mirada hacia abajo razonando en todo lo que Phoebe le dijo. "Yo...no puedo lamentar mi vida Helga. Hasta eso es, inaceptable para mi familia. Siempre seré la hija perfecta para ellos."

Helga se acercó a Phoebe y la abrazo. "Lo siento Phoebe. Yo...no sabía que te sentías de esa manera."

"De que manera Helga?"Preguntó Phoebe sin sentimiento en su rostro.

"Se ve en tu mirada la tristeza de como tus papas controlan tu vida."

"Si Helga. Mis padres la controlan y será así hasta cuando yo tenga la fuerza suficiente para caminar mi propio camino."

"Cuando será eso Phoebe?"

"No lo sé. Pero...pasará, al menos espero que pase. Hasta entonces...vivo mis días...se puede decir que, impecables. Puedes ver a lo que me refiero cuando digo que ninguna familia es perfecta a lo que tu corazón desea."

"Si Phoebe. Lo entiendo."

"Tu papá te da la libertad Helga, sin embargo, no emprende ese involucramiento en tu vida a como tú deseas. Tu madre te quiere, pero su ambición por el alcohol causa que ella desatienda su hogar y familia. Y que puedo decir de Olga, tú le importas y te quiere porque eres su hermanita, pero el único lado que ella conoce de ti es el lado inmaduro de ver las cosas y lo mucho que luchas por querer la atención de la familia. Tu hermana siempre ha pensado en ella misma y lo perfecta que quiere ser para el mundo. Quizás por eso la primera oportunidad que tuvo se alejó de la casa. No conozco exactamente sus razones. La conclusión de todo esto es...no puedes esperar que todos sean, como tú Helga."

"Cielos. Tienes razón en eso Phoebe."

"Arnold me platico como mi papá pudo hablar con él la vez pasada que el pinto mi cuarto."

"Quizás tu papá siente que ay platicas que es mejor en hablarlas con otro hombre que con su hija."

"Supongo. Yo no podría hablar sobre mis sentimientos con Bob. Muy apenas estoy aprendiendo a hablarlos con Arnold."

"Ya vez Helga. Todos tenemos nuestras personalidades."

Helga estaba callada tomando de tu té y meditando sobre la plática.

"Lo que paso hoy entre Olga y yo no fue exactamente por nuestras personalidades Phoebe."

"Que paso entres ustedes Helga?"

"El novio de Olga me a estado mirando muy extraño desde que llego a la casa, creo que ya te había comentado sobre algo. A veces lo he mirado esperándome a que salga del baño, especialmente cuando me estoy bañando. Ese tipo de cosas me hace sentir incomoda. Desde la primera noche que ellos llegaron yo discutí con Olga sobre cosas de nosotros y él me estaba esperando a que saliera del bano esa noche para decirme que no quería ver a Olga mal por mi, yo le dije que no se metiera entre discusiones de nosotros y él se atrevio en poner su pie en mi puerta para no cerrarla, y me dijo que quería mucho a Olga y que no aceptará en verla triste por mi, no importa que tan simpática yo sea. Después, la otra noche me dijo en la cocina en ese momento que estaba sola, que si él no fuera el prometido de Olga, si yo lo miraría diferente...y me lo dijo con su rostro incómodamente cercas al mio. Cuando subí a mi cuarto esa misma noche él entro a mi recamara sin tocar, con la escusa que se me había olvidado mi agua, y cuando miro que me enoje, el muy descarado me cerro un ojo como coqueteando con migo antes de cerrar mi puerta. Al siguiente día en la mañana el volvió a abrir mi puerta cuando me hacia la dormida. Angel me espia cuando duermo Phoene! Todo esto se lo dije a Olga y...no me creyó. A todo le encontró un pretexto y al final me dijo que mis padres eran como son por mi culpa, por mi mal carácter! Lo mal pensada que soy y lo negativa! Olga no me cree que Ángel esconde algo y...me dijo lo ella verdaderamente siente. Yo no puedo esperar nada bueno de mi hermana. Ella prefiere a su prometido, que a mi."

"Lo siento mucho Helga...a como tu lo dices parece que Angel si es de no confiar. El no tenia porque espiarte cuando dormías y mucho menos debe de meterse en los desacuerdos de ustedes. Tu papa no sabe que él esta con ustedes verdad?"

"No sabe Phoebe...y le habia prometido a Olga que no le diría...pero después de esto..."

"Después de esto que Helga?"

"No se que hacer. Me podría quedar contigo unos dias Phoebe?"

"Tu sabes que me encantaría Helga, pero este viernes nosotros saldremos fuera de la ciudad y regresaremos hasta el domingo por la noche. ¿Sabes cuándo regresara tu papa?"

"Le llame el otro día y me dijo que talvez regresaría para la próxima semana."

"Perfecto Helga, te puedes quedar conmigo estos próximos dias y ojala que puedas reconciliarte con tu hermana para que te puedas quedar bien en tu casa para el viernes. Hablare con mis papas mañana y les pediré permiso para que te quedes con nosotros. Lo más seguro aceptaran."

"Perfecto Phoebe. ¿Qué haría si no te tuviera como amiga?"

Al siguiente día Helga y Phoebe tomaron el autobús escolar en donde se encontraron con los muchachos. Helga se sentó con Arnold para platicar mientras, Phoebe y Gerald se sentaron juntos. Durante el camino, Helga le platico a Arnold como ella había intentado en decirle a Olga sobre Ángel y todo lo que paso esa noche cuando discutieron. Mientras más le decía Helga a Arnold, mas incomodo Arnold se ponía.

"Helga tu no crees lo que Olga te dijo verdad?"

"En ese momento que me dijo...si lo creí. Despues cuando hable con Phoebe ella me dijo como ninguna familia es perfecta y...como talvez yo espero mucho de alguien que simplemente no vera las cosas como yo las veo. Olga y yo somos asi, talvez nunca pueda tener una buena comunicaion con Olga pero...eso no quiere decir que yo soy mala negativa a como ella dice."

"Yo te he dicho muchas veces todas las buenas cualidades que tienes y...no me gustaria que algún dia quieras cambiar para complacer a alguien, mucho menos a tu hermana." Dijo Arnold.

"Yo nunca cambiaria por satisfacer a alguien cabeza de balón. Helga Geraldine Pataki es como es, y al que no le guste me importa muy poca madre lo que piensen!" Comento Helga con orgullo en su mirada.

Arnold agarro la mano de ella y la beso. "No me gusta cuando maldices, pero...cuando te expresas de esa manera sobre ser tu misma, me ...excitas."

"Arnoldo que es lo que dices?!" Pregunto Helga ansiosa por la palabra que utilizo.

Arnold sonrío nervioso. "Me refiero al lado del, estado de ánimo Helga."

"Aahh...está bien."

"A que te referías tu amor?" Pregunto Arnold.

"Aaaaaa...mmmm, nada." Respondió Helga con sus mejillas rosadas.

Arnold miraba a Helga con su sonrisa dulce y rosando sus labios sobre el oído de ella le murmuró. "Pero también me excitas por ese lado encanto."

Helga sintió un escalofríos por todo su cuerpo viendo los ojos verdes dulces de Arnold con sus mejillas chapeadas. "Como te gusta murmurarme cositas candentes Arnoldo." Arnold le respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

En eso el camión se detuvo fuertemente, enfrente de la escuela. "Perdón. Todos abajo." Gritó el chofer.

"No ay nada como un frenon de camión para sacarte del romance." Comento Helga bajándose del autobús con Arnold, Phoebe y Gerald.

Ya casi para entrar a la escuela se escucho unos gritos. Dos estudiantes empezaron a pelearse con violencia. Los que se peleaba fueron atacados por otros dos compañeros. Arnold se paró enfrente de Helga protegiéndola de los empujones de la multitud de estudiantes que querían ver el pleito. Gerald agarro a Phoebe de la mano y la jalo.

"Arnold por acá vente!" Gritó Gerald.

Los dos amigos sacaron a sus novias de la multitud. Varios policías y personas de seguridad separando a los estudiantes que peleaban causando un alboroto más grande aún.

"Eso estuvo intenso hermano." Comento Gerald.

"Si. Que bueno que no nos mezclaron en el pleito." Comento Arnold.

"Para que te paraste enfrente de mi Arnoldo?"

"Por un momento pensé que ellos se acercarían a nosotros Helga."

"Y tú me ibas a defender de ellos cabeza de balón?"

"Por supuesto Helga. Es más. Sabes en qué estado pensando?"

"En...que?" pregunto ella dudosa.

"Me gustaría enseñarte técnicas de defensa personal para que te puedas defender, por si tienes una emergencia algún dia."

"Tu me puedes enseñar?" Preguntó Helga dudosa.

"Si, mi abuela me enseño. Ella sabe todo tipo de artes marciales y técnicas de defensa, especialmente para mujeres."

"Tu abuela era algún agente secreto cuando estaba joven?" Preguntó Helga

"No me lo a aclarado, pero se que trabajo para el gobierno por muchos años hasta que se retiró."

"Cuantos años llevas aprendiendo todo esto con ella?"

"Desde que era niño. Cuando estaba en el cuarto año me asaltaron y...por varios dias tenia fobia que me volviera a pasar. Le temía a todas las personas que se acercaban, hasta que ella me enseñó una mejor manera en controlar ese miedo."

"Suena interesante...me gustaría aprender."

"Te estarás quedando con Phoebe en estos días?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Si...pero se que tarde o temprano tendrá que enfrentar a mi hermana de nuevo. Hasta entonces estaré con Phoebe."

"Crees que podríamos juntarnos en mi casa para practicar un poco por las tardes?"

"Por supuesto cabeza de balón."

"Que te dijo el doctor sobre hacer actividades físicas de ejercicio?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Me dijo que ejercicio leve estaba bien, no quería que hiciera actividad de deportes en donde me pudiera lastimar la cabeza con un pelotazo o un golpe."

"Entonces esta decidido. A partir de hoy te estaré enseñando arte marciales y técnicas de defensa."

"Hecho cabeza de balón. Vamos a ver que tan bueno eres mara enseñar artes marciales."

Gerald se le acercó a Arnold. "Arnold recuerda que necesito que me des el libro de clase de ciencia que te preste."

"Ah si..." Arnold volteó a mirar a Helga. "Te veo en la clase. Tengo que sacar algo de mi casillero."

Arnold y Gerald se fueron caminando juntos por el pasillo. Todavía faltaba unos minutos más para que la campana de la clase sonara.

"Oye Arnold, hoy nos juntaremos a otro juego de cartas en la casa de Stinky. Nos acompañas?"

"No puedo Gerald. En realidad estaré ocupado todos estos días."

"Haciendo que?"

"Le dije a Helga que le voy a enseñar técnicas de defensa propia para que pueda defenderse por si algún día alguien llegará a asaltarla o en caso de una emergencia."

"Buena suerte con eso Arnold, haber como te va." Dijo Gerald rodando su vista a otro lado.

"Porque lo dices?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Mi mamá intento en aprender defensa propia para mujeres y...no pudo con el entrenamiento. El entrenador la incomodó invadiendo su espacio personal, a como dijo mi mamá y no le gusto. Ella terminó renunciando las clases."

"Pero son técnicas de defensa, no es para que ella se aya sentido incómoda por eso. Yo aprendí con mi abuela y nunca..."

"Perdón camarada pero practicar defensa propia con tu abuela es muy diferente a practicarlo con tu novia."

"Exageras Gerald. No es para tanto. Yo se que Helga y yo podremos practicar sin problemas."

"Está bien. Lo que tú digas Arnold."

Más tarde después de Escuela, Arnold y Helga pasaron a la casa de huéspedes. Los dos rubios bajaron al sótano en donde se encontraron con el abuelo Phil.

"Hey Shortman, que hacen aquí." Preguntó Phil.

"Practicaremos un poco de artes marciales y defensa propia abuelo."

"Ah que bien. Pues ya terminé aquí. Les dejo el abanico para que no les de calor. Aunque yo se que eso será imposible. Pero...bueno. Ahí con cuidado Arnold. No se vallan a lastimar practicando."

"No abuelo. Tendremos cuidado."

"Iré a la tienda a comprar algo. No se porten mal niños mientras no esté."

Arnold suspiro. "Claro que no abuelo."

Después que el abuelo Phil se fuera. Helga camino por el sótano observando la remodelación que habían hecho.

"Quedó bien verdad." Comento Arnold.

"Si. Tú lo pintaste?"

"Lo pintamos entre mi abuelo y yo. El piso también es nuevo. Mi abuelo quiere convertir el sótano en un cuarto de billar con televisión para cobrarle más a los inquilinos en renta."

"Tu abuelo es inteligente." Dijo Helga.

"Si lo es."

"Entonces practicaremos aquí?"

"Si Helga. Iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme, tengo un pantalón flojo que me gustaría utilizar y...me regresaré en seguida. Gustas un vaso de agua o algo de la cocina?"

"Agua estaría bien cabeza de balón, mientras regresas me calentaré. No hecho ejercicio en meses. Me siento tiesa del cuerpo."

"Extrañas el ballet Helga?"

"Si. Pero regresare al ballet muy pronto. Ya hablé con la maestra de baile y dice que puedo regresar."

"Que bueno Helga. Me gustaría volver a verte bailar en el escenario."

"No me recuerdes Arnoldo. Todavía estoy molesta contigo por haberme mirado bailar sin mi permiso."

"Me puedes castigar a como tú quieras Helga." Le dijo Arnold con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Te lo recordaré Arnoldo."

El le sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Me voy a cambiar. Ahorita vengo."

Helga se preparo para hacer ejercicio quitándose el suéter que tenía puesto y la falda de mezclilla, quedándose con su camiseta rosada de tirantes y sus leggings negros de lycra. Sacó sus zapatillas de ballet de su mochila y acomodó su celular para escuchar música, mientras se estiraba para calentar su cuerpo.

La canción que empezó a tocar era la favorita de Helga. Ella la cantaba y la danzaba antes todo el tiempo, cuando bailaba ballet.

La canción se llamaba Rainbow por la artista Liz Huett. Helga empezó a cantar mientras bailaba.

~ _Cuando veo mi vida,_

 _Quiero verme brillar en la pista,_

 _Pero no podré, hasta parar el porqué_

 _Y dejarlo ir._

 _A veces veo mi vida_

 _A través de mi vida_

 _Y digo, oh, oh_

 _Quiero tomar_

 _Debo tomar... lo preciado.~_

En el momento que Arnold bajo por las escaleras miro a Helga de espaldas elevando sus piernas alto en el aire, pasando sus manos lentamente por su cuerpo, dejándose ir en el ritmo que sentía por dentro al compás de la canción.

~ _Busco el arcoíris para romper el dolor en mí. El arcoíris para tapar mis neblinas. Tan solo quiero alguien que sane mi dolor. El arcoíris que sea el inicio de mí.~_

Arnold nunca había escuchado a Helga cantar. La voz suave de ella dejaba a Arnold deseoso de seguir escuchándola.

Lentamente Arnold se fue acercando a ella, llenando sus ojos de la divina figura que bailaba y cantaba como la princesa más valiosa de su corazón.

 _~Si, estoy sobre el suelo_

 _Pero aun veo arriba, busco la manera,_

 _En seguir mi interior, en no perderme_

 _En donde estado antes._

 _Ahora veo un camino peligroso, oh, oh_

 _El miedo se fue, no es un maratón,_

 _Talvez estoy cercas.~_

Teniéndola de espaldas Arnold le agarró la cintura, pasando su otra mano por los hombros de Helga, bajando por sus brazos. Helga se dejaba acariciar por las manos serenas de él. Sin parar de moverse, ella se volteo mirándolo profundamente mientras los dos bailaban.

 _~Busco el arcoíris para romper el dolor en mí. El arcoíris para tapar mis neblinas. Solo quiero alguien que sane mi dolor. El arcoíris que sea el inicio de mí.~_

Arnold continuaba danzando con Helga, dejando que ella se soltara elegantemente como toda una bailarina en sus brazos.

~ _Busco el arcoíris_

 _A donde yo vaya_

 _Hasta en las sombras_

 _Ohhh..._

 _Busco el arcoíris_

 _En algún mañana_

 _Ay un destino_

 _Que será para mi_

Si lo dejo vivir ~

Arnold le daba vueltas a Helga, tomándola de la cintura, elevándola, mientras Helga doblaba su pierna resbalándose delicadamente en el cuerpo de él, hasta caer en sus puntillas con sus brazos enrollados en el cuello de su amado.

~ _Busco el arcoíris para romper el dolor en mí,_

 _El arcoíris para tapar mis neblinas,_

 _Tan solo quiero alguien que sane mi dolor,_

 _El arcoíris que sea el inicio de mí._

 _Si, podría ser mi inicio_

 _El inicio en mí.~_

Al final de la canción los dos terminaron sudados, agitados por la danza con sus cuerpos unidos en abrazo.

"Está caliente aquí abajo!" Grito el abuelo bajando por las escaleras con otro ventilador para ellos.

Arnold y Helga se separaron de inmediato apenados por la interrupción.

"Ya veo que están sudados, y eso que apenas llevan un ratito haciendo ejercicio. Les dejo otro ventilador para que no se calienten tanto."

"Gracias abuelo. Pensé que ya te habías ido." Comento Arnold sintiéndose apenado.

"Ahora si ya me voy...regreso en un ratito más."

Arnold miro como su abuelo se fue de nuevo dejando el segundo abanicó ventilando.

"Tu abuelo siempre interrumpe en el peor momento cabeza de balón."

"Hace mucho que no...bailábamos."

Dijo Arnold con su respiración agitada.

"Te cansaste?" preguntó Helga mirando las mejillas rosadas de él.

"Me agitaste un poco cuando te cargue."

"Estoy pesada?"

"No encanto. Pero me encendiste cuando te miré bailar y, más cuando te tenía en mis brazos."

"Te...enciendo." Helga levantó su pierna a la altura de la cadera de Arnold dándole besitos en su barbilla.

"Helga...princesa. Eres una traviesa conmigo."

"No puedes decirme que no te gusta." Le murmuro ella.

Arnold la abrazo y la levantó del suelo dando una vuelta en el aire.

"Que juguetón me resultaste cabeza de balón."

"Tenemos que practicar encanto."

"Hablas del baile?"

Arnold sonrió "Tambien me gustaría pero hoy no."

Arnold sacó un tapete para hacer ejercicio y lo puso sobre el suelo.

"Helga necesito que te acuestes sobre el tapete."

Helga lo observaba confundida pero lo hizo. Se acosto sobre el tapete boca arriba derechita. Arnold se hincó cercas de los pies de ella y la miró diciendo. "Ahora necesito que dobles tus piernas y que las abras."

"Que!?" Dijo Helga con su ceja levantada.

"Helga necesito enseñarte esta técnica primero, es muy importante."

Ella abrió sus piernas un poco, dejando que Arnold se acomodó entre sus piernas. "Está posición Helga es por si alguien te quiere asaltar como lo qué pasó cuando te asaltaron esos delincuentes el año pasado."

"Ya no me acuerdes Arnoldo."

"Necesitas enfrentar eso Helga si quieres aprender a protegerte por si vuelve a pasar."

"Ya no volverá a pasar." Comentó Helga sería.

"Yo no quiero que pase, o que te vuelvan a lastimar amor, pero, nadie nos puede garantizar que no sucederá. Por eso te quiero enseñar cómo pelear y defenderte y esta posición es la más común cuando un hombre quiere atacar a una mujer."

"Esta bien cabeza de balón...que quieres que haga."

"Cuando tengas a tu atacador encima de ti, utiliza lo más fuerte que tienes. Tus piernas. Enrolla tus piernas sobre mi cuerpo y amárralo."

Helga enrollo sus piernas en las caderas de él . "Así?" Preguntó ella.

"No. Más fuerte, apriétame como si fueras la serpiente apretando a su presa."

Helga apretó sus piernas sobre las caderas de Arnold con firmeza. "Estás seguro que esto es para aprender..."

"Si amor. Ahora quiero que me jales la camiseta de una manera para que la utilizes para asfixiar al atacador. " Helga levantó la camiseta de Arnold. "No amor...mira con el brazo izquierdo jala la camiseta para arriba y con tu brazo derecho agarra el cuello de mi camiseta y jálalo, apretando la tela para asfixiarme. Inténtalo."

Helga jalo la camiseta de Arnold y la utilizo para ajustarla en su cuello mientras utilizaba sus piernas para atorarlo. "Así, ya suéltame." Dijo Arnold con su rostro rojo.

"Te estaba asfixiando cabeza de balón?"

Arnold se le quedó mirando agitado con una sonrisa suave en rostro.

"No me digas que estás disfrutando esta posición Arnoldo."

"Helga por favor...intento en concentrarme y déjame decirte que aprendes rápido. En esta otra posición necesito que me vuelvas a apretar con tus piernas fuerte."

Helga volvió a enrollar sus piernas en el torso de él. "Ahora...con tu brazo derecho, ajústalo sobre mi cuello...hasta..." Helga abrazó a Arnold besando sus labios mientras lo apretaba con sus piernas.

Arnold se empezó a soltar en la boca dulce de ella, probando su sabor de lengua suave cálida. Helga no dejaba de besarlo soltando esa pasión irresistible que lo volvía loco. "Ohh...Helga." Decia Arnold apoyándose más sobre el cuerpo de ella. Sintiendo el calor sensual que daba el cuerpo de su princesa.

Helga subía sus caderas, teniéndolo ajustado en su cuerpo con sus piernas. Arnold la besaba mas y mas...perdiendo el control de su respiración. Helga pasaba sus manos por su pelo abrazándolo con sus labios húmedos probando la boca de él.

Arnold sentía su cuerpo en llamas, empujando sus caderas al cuerpo de ella. "Aaar-nold! Detente!" Dijo Helga alarmada.

Arnold no se detenía con su cuerpo fijo a lo que deseaba en hacer. "Arnold tu abuelo!" Exclamó Helga.

De imediato Arnold se detuvo mirando hacia atrás espantado. Observando que la puerta del sótano estaba cerrada sin nadie que los mirara. Arnold soltó un fuerte respiro de alivio mirando a Helga roja del rostro. "Que...pasó?" Preguntó Arnold intentando en respirar.

Helga miraba a Arnold agitado con su mirada dulce. "No te diste cuentan lo que me estabas haciendo Arnoldo?"

"De que?"

"Me estabas presionando en mis caderas con tu..." Helga miró hacia abajo, causando que Arnold mirara también.

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron en pánico. "Cielos!" Arnold se levantó y se volteó de inmediato para que Helga no lo mirara de enfrente. "Porque no me dijiste algo Helga. No te lastime!?" Pregunta Arnold dándole la espalda a Helga.

"No Arnoldo. Pero si me presionaste bastante fuerte."

"Cielos Helga me hicieras detenido desde antes!"

"Que no te dabas cuenta de lo que me estabas haciendo Arnoldo."

"Honestamente no amor. Para mi nos estábamos besando y acariciando...nada más. Me hubieras empujado o algo!"

"Te decía Arnold detente. Y no me escuchabas."

Arnold cerró sus ojos intentando en tranquilizarse. "Helga cuando estemos en esa posición por favor no me beses de esa manera. No quiero desconcentrarme a lo que te quiero enseñar. Por favor."

"Está bien cabeza de balón. Ya no me portare mal contigo. Bueno no cuando estemos así."

Arnold se volteó y camino a donde estaba Helga. "Intentemos esto otra vez pero no me beses. No ahorita encanto."

"Si Arnold." Respondió Helga.

"Bien. Me voy a volver a acomodar entre tus piernas. Ahora quiero que levantes tus piernas y con la pierna izquierda, quiero que me aprietes el cuello."

Arnold le fue enseñando a Helga cómo poner su pierna elevada sobre el cuello de él. "Me tienes en una posición muy comprometedora Arnold"

"Helga esto no es fácil para mi. En realidad es muy duro en concentrarse, teniéndote así."

"Literalmente Arnoldo."

"Helgaaa." Dijo Arnold mirándola con sus mejillas rojas.

"Que? Es la verdad Arnoldo. Lo tenías demasiado..."

"Helga. Helga. Te digo que me quiero concentrar en las indicaciones que te voy a decir."

"Nunca me imagine que se te ponía así de..."

"Amor! No hablaremos sobre esto ahora. Enrolla tu pierna en mi cuello, ahora empújame...si así mero...excelente."

"Ya vez cabeza de balón. Tu novia aprende rápido."

"Que bueno Helga. Vamos a ver que tanto puedes aprender estos días."

Arnold le siguió enseñando a Helga diferentes técnicas y un poco de artes marciales. Practicaban todos los días después de escuela. Al final de la práctica comían en la casa de huéspedes y Arnold pasaba a dejar a Helga en la casa de Phoebe. Esa era la rutina hasta que llegó el día que Helga no quería enfrentar, sabiendo que Phoebe tenía que irse con su familia a un viaje. Helga decidió en hablar con su hermana por el celular y regresar a su casa.

En el momento que Helga entró a la casa de sus padres Olga la recibió con un abrazo y lágrimas en su rostro.

"Hermanita que bueno que estás aquí."

"Si Olga...supongo." Respondió Helga sin querer verle la cara.

"Porque no vamos a comer a un restaurante, el que tú quieras hermanita y podemos platicar."

A Helga le gusto la idea. "Esta bien. Tengo mucha hambre comoquiera."

"Excelente. Vámonos!" Olga agarró su bolso con sus llaves y se fueron.

Las dos hermanas llegaron a un restaurante a comer y platicar. Olga era la que hablaba mientras Helga solamente escuchaba.

"Olga...no te odio. Pero si me lastimaste con tu comentario...ya no llores."

"Solamente quiero que sepas hermanita que me equivoque. Tú eres muy fuerte y considerada de los demás. Yo no fui considerada sobre tus sentimientos cuando me fui de la casa hace años. Yo debí haberte llama y visitado. Yo se que falle. Tú tenías razón, yo pude haber hecho más por ti hermanita en referente a nuestros padres...yo pude..."

"Ya Olga déjalo así...ya no importa sobre qué se pudo haber hecho en aquel entonces. Solo importa el presente. Yo necesito dejar ir el pasado y ser feliz con lo que tengo hoy en día. Sabes...yo tengo un defecto Olga, como todos los tenemos supongo. Yo siempre espero lo mejor de todos a mi perspectiva y si no me lo demuestran, maldijo la persona, maldijo hasta mi vida. No debo de ser así. Como me dijo mi mejor amiga y me dijo Arnold...la perfección no existe y...todos nos comunicamos de diferentes maneras. Quizás yo veo algo malo en Ángel que no es...quizás." Comento Helga insegura al final.

"Ohhhh hermanita que feliz me haces con esas palabras. Entonces no odiosa a tu familia."

"No Olga no la odio y...no te odio a ti. Es más te...quiii-ero."

Olga se levantó de la silla y abrazó a Helga. "También yo te quiero hermanita, ya nunca vamos a pelear."

"No te puedo garantizar eso Olga pero...por ahora, estamos bien."

"Entonces te quedarás en la casa?" Preguntó Olga animada.

"Si hermana. Me quedare en la casa."

"Que bueno hermanita. Papi me mando un mensaje, dice que regresará para el lunes."

"Dos días más. Genial..." Dijo Helga desanimada.

Las dos hermanas terminaron de comer, fueron al cine y a convivir un rato más juntas. Ya tarde regresaron a la casa para descansar. Ya eran las once de la noche cuando Helga estaba hablando con Arnold, diciéndole como le había ido con su hermana.

"Que bueno Helga. Yo sabía que podías hacer las pases con tu ella. Y también es bueno en saber que en dos días más tu papá regresará a la casa."

"Siii. Aunque Olga piense que su novio me cae bien...ya quiero que se valla."

"También yo." Respondió Arnold.

"Que tienes planeado para mañana cabeza de balón."

"Mañana me la pasaré todo el día con Gerald y los muchachos. Queremos ver una película en el cine."

"Cuál?"

"Guerra de dragones." Dijo Arnold.

"Si mejor que veas esa película con ellos. No tengo ganas de verla."

"Cuál quieres ver tu?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Alita, el Ángel guerrero." Comento Helga. "Ella me recuerda a mi."

"Podemos ver esa película el domingo si quieres." Sugirió Arnold.

"Oh si."

"Claro. Podemos ir a patinar y después de ahí, a ver la película."

"Suena bien Arnoldo."

"Ya tienes tu puerta cerrada?"

"Si le puse el candado."

"Que bueno Helga, y recuerda si sales de tu cuarto ponte un..."

"Si ya se, un pantalón cabeza de balón. Shish como te repites."

"Ya me conoces Helga."

"Te conozco hasta lo que me quieres esconder Arnoldo...y ya sabes de lo que hablo."

"Helga!"Dijo Arnold apenado.

Ella se carcajeaba en el celular.

"Me lo tendrás que enseñar algún día Arnold."

"Yo pensé que ya me habías mirado sin ropa Helga, cuando me espiabas en mi recámara."

"Yo me refiero a como lo tenías aquel día que te querías aprovechar de mi en el sótano."

"Helga cómo puedes pensar que yo..."

"Solo digo por la manera en que estabas...si no te hubiera dicho que tú abuelo estaba ahí no se que tan lejos te hubieras ido."

"Helga yo estaba en control. Solo fue un minute que... tu calor me distrajo. Tú sabes que yo nunca te lastimaría y jamás te forzaría."

"No tienes que forzarme cabeza de balón. Lo que te dije aquel día en tu recámara es lo que siempre será. Pero si va a pasar algún día. Que no sea en el sótano por favor."

"Helga...el día que realmente pase. Me gustaría que pasara en un lugar completamente nuevo para los dos."

"Como que nuevo. En que lugar tienes en mente cabeza de balón."

"Mejor descansa que no as dormido bien en estas noches y...mañana platicaremos."

"Pero platicaremos sobre el tema." Insistió Helga.

"Si amor. Lo hablaremos. Te amo."

"Te amo...Mi príncipe amado."

Esa misma madrugada cuando Helga dormía. Alguien forcejeó el candado de su puerta y lentamente la abrió, observando a Helga dormida abrazando el osito que Arnold le había regalado. El hombre se metió adentro del cuarto de ella sin ser detectado, y cerró la puerta.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que an seguido mi historia desde el primer capítulo. Esta historia llegó a su capituló casi final.**

 **Publicaré los últimos dos capítulos después de este para anunciar el gran final.**

 **No se que tan largos estarán esos últimos dos capítulos, pero me imagino que serán largos, quizás parecidos a este. Los publicare juntos para finales de este mes o quizás principios de Mayo. Cuando tenga el día exacto que los publicaré lo anuncia en grande en mis páginas sociales.**

 **Recuerden que me pueden seguir por tweeter, Instagram, tumblr y Facebook como muchos de ustedes ya lo hacen.**

 **También me gustaría hacer otro video live igual yo les dire cuando.**

 **Esta historia nos a llevado por muchos faces y hemos mirado a Helga evolucionar desde una adolescente tímida de expresar sus sentimientos y enojada con su familia sintiéndose menos a una señorita fuerte, madura, comprensiva y dispuesta a hablar con Arnold su novio sobre todo...no más secretos entre ellos.**

 **Pero vamos a ver qué pasa después de esto. El gran final tendrá de todo. Así que prepárense.**

 **Como les pareció el dibujo que hice para este capituló. Y en realidad esa técnica de defensa propia es correcta.**

 **Y qué tal la canción que bailo Helga. Se las escribí en español, espero que les aya gustado como me gusta a mi cada vez que la escucho.**

 **Gracias de nuevo y les mando un fuerte abrazo. Hasta la próxima.**


	65. Chapter 65 La promesa

~10:45pm Viernes en la noche.~

Olga entró a su cuarto exhausta, encontrando a Ángel acostado en la cama mirando televisión.

"Te ves cansada." Contento el joven con el control en su mano.

"Después de tantas noches pensando en mi hermanita por querer saber si estaba bien, finalmente podré descansar." Respondió Olga quitándose sus zapatos.

"Tú savias que tu hermana estaba con su mejor amiga todos estos días."

"Si...pero no estaba en la casa. Aunque me tomara mis pastillas para dormir como quiera despertaban cansada de tato pensar."

"Lo bueno es que todo se solucionó. Descansa y toma tus pastillas."

"En realidad no creo que las utilize esta noche. Intentaré en descansar sin ellas."

"Estás segura? Ya te tenía el vaso de agua listo."

"Gracias Ángel. Como siempre eres tan detallista con migo, pero me siento tranquila. Solamente tomaré una ducha caliente y descansaré."

Angel miro como Olga agarró una toalla y se metió al baño. En ese momento, él abrió el recipiente que contenía las pastillas para dormir, saco tres pastillas las trozo y las batió en el vaso de agua para que se disolvieran.

Unos minutos después Olga regresó al cuarto. "Toda fresca?" comento Angel mirando a Olga sentándose en la cama para dormir.

"Definitivamente necesitaba un baño, ya me siento mejor." Comento Olga acomodándose abajo de las cobijas.

"Ten tu vaso de agua. Tómatelo para llevar el vaso vacío a la cocina."

"Lo puedo dejar aquí." Añadió Olga.

"Voy a ir a la cocina para agarrar más agua y prefiero en utilizar tu mismo vaso." Sugirió Ángel.

Olga se tomó el vaso completo de agua y se acosto. "Quieres mas agua?" Preguntó él.

"No gracias." Respondió Olga

Ángel bajó a la cocina y lavó el vaso bien, dejándolo limpio adentro del gabinete.

De regreso pasó por el cuarto de Helga percibiendo murmullos. Pego su oído en la puerta escuchando la conversación que Helga tenía por el celular con Arnold.

"Te conozco hasta lo que me quieres esconder Arnoldo y ya sabes de lo que hablo...Me lo tendrás que enseñar algún día Arnold...Yo me refiero a como lo tenías aquel día que te querías aprovechar de mi en el sótano...Solo digo por la manera en que estabas, si no te hubiera dicho que tú abuelo estaba ahí no se que tan lejos te hubieras ido...No tienes que forzarme cabeza de balón. Lo que te dije aquel día en tu recámara es lo que siempre será. Pero si va a pasar algún día. Que no sea en el sótano por favor...Como que nuevo?...En que lugar tienes en mente cabeza de balón?...Pero platicaremos sobre el tema?...,Te amo. Mi príncipe amado"

 _Helga se escucha desesperada por estar con un hombre. Parece que todavía no se a acostado con el novio. Pero a como se escucha pasará en cualquier día. Porque será que los malditos mocosos siempre terminan devorándose las vírgenes...No te preocupes Helga, yo te lo enseñaré a ti._ Pensó Ángel con su mano sobre la puerta de ella.

~3:30am de la madrugada.~

Ángel abrió sus ojos con un solo oscuro propósito en su mente. Se levantó de la cama percatando a Olga sumamente dormida. Las tres píldoras que había puesto en el agua tomaron efecto, confiándose que Olga no se despertaría esa noche.

Saco unas cosas de una maleta que tenían escondidas adentro de un zíper secreto y cuidadosamente se salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Camino por el pasillo con delicadeza de no hacer ruido alguno y deteniéndose enfrente de la puerta de Helga pico el candado y la abrió .

Con cuidado de no alarmar a Helga, Ángel voltio la manija y abrió la puerta lentamente. El cuarto estaba oscuro, la única luz que alumbraba era un foco pequeño de noche a lado de la cama y la leve luz de la luna.

Ángel pudo observar a Helga descansando con un osito en sus manos. Cerro la puerta atrás de él y la atrancó.

Se acercó a la cama de Helga y apagó la luz de noche y cerró las cortinas de la ventana. El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro con una mínima luz de luna que entraba por las orillas de las cortinas.

El hombre de ojos oscuros se acercó a Helga y se sentó arriba de ella, aplicando cinta gruesa sobre su boca y amarrando sus muñecas.

Helga abrió sus ojos en terror de lo que su mente no podía comprender. Ella movía su cuerpo pero él peso del hombre sobre sus caderas no la dejaba liberarse.

"No luches contra lo que quieres Helga! Quieres verlo. Te enseñaré un verdadero mazo!"

Helga le daba golpes con sus puños amarrados, su mente no podía razonar en cómo zafarse de su atacante. Angel sujeto las manos de ella y con un soga intento en amarrarla en la cabecera de la cama.

"Para de luchar! No que lo querías!" Volvió a decir el hombre de pensamientos siniestros.

"Mmmm..Mmmmmm." Helga pujaba con su boca intentando en gritar. Pero la cinta firmemente pegada en sus labios no la dejaba hablar.

"Te escuche hablando con tu novio, ese pendejo de Arnold nunca tendrá tu cuerpo!" Le afirmó Ángel forcejeando con ella para amarrarla.

En escuchar la escalofriante voz de Ángel decir, _Arnold nunca tendrá tu cuerpo._ Despertó la furia sobre el terror en ella, y recordó lo que Arnold pasó días entrenándola.

Helga se agarro de la cabecera de la cama y utilizando toda su fuerza resbaló su pierna derecha por abajo del cuerpo de Ángel y lo empujó con su pie en las caderas liberando su otra pierna y dándole una patada fuerte en su estómago.

Sofocado, Ángel soltó a Helga por un segundo y con coraje él le pegó a ella en su delicado rostro. El ardor insoportable de su mano sobre su cara la desorientó por unos segundos.

El hombre dejó caer su peso sobre ella una vez más para amarrarla. Con un gran esfuerzo, Helga puso sus brazos sobre el cuello de él y jaló la camiseta de Ángel enredándola en su cuello, como Arnold le había enseñado, mientras lo apretaba con sus piernas.

El hombre no podía respirar e intento en levantar su cuerpo, ese fue el momento oportuno para que ella le pegara en el cuello con sus puños amarrados y utilizando sus piernas logró en voltearlo para tumbarlo de la cama.

 _"Utiliza lo más fuerte que tienes Helga...tus piernas y aprovecha todo a tu alrededor para defenderte_." Las palabras de Arnold gritaban en su mente.

En el momento que Helga miró que Ángel se iba a caer al suelo. Ella se volteó junto con el, aprovechando el vuelo del desplomo presionó su puño sobre su nariz, quebrándosela con el duro impacto de la caída.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Gritó Ángel en agonía, tapando su nariz ensangrentada.

Helga se levantó y intento en correr a la puerta pero Ángel patio su pierna y la tumbó antes de que ella le pudiera quitar el candado.

"YA VERAS!" Le reclamó Ángel con rabia en su mirada. "TE HARÉ SANGRAR TAMBIÉN PIRUJA!"

Ángel gateó para subirse arriba de ella, pero Helga lo pescó del brazo y apretó sus piernas sobre el cuello de él. Lentamente lo estaba asfixiando utilizando una técnica que Arnold le había enseñado.

En desesperación Ángel logró en alcanzar el pelo de Helga, con un fuerte jalón la dobló dándole un golpe en la mejilla.

Helga lo soltó del dolor y con rapidez le dio una patada a Ángel en su cara, ensangrentando más el rostros de él.

"PERRA ME LA PAGARAS!" Se lamentaba Ángel en dolor y ira.

Helga agarró su celular y corrió a la ventana para abrirla, con los nervios y con sus manos aún amarradas, se le callo su teléfono mientras abría la ventana.

"NO TE ESCAPARÁS!" Se levantó Ángel diciendo, sintiéndose desorientado por el golpe.

Helga logró en agarrar su celular del suelo y se salió por la ventana lo más rápido que pudo, bajando con rapidez las escaleras de emergencia a lado del edificio.

El viento frió quemaba su piel golpeada mientras ella bajaba las escaleras con velocidad, hasta que su pie descalzo resbaló y cayó violentamente los últimos escalones lastimándose el tobillo. "Mmmmm!" Los labios de Helga seguían cerrados por la cinta mientras ella pujaba del dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo.

Manqueando y descalza entre las calles Helga huía volteando hacia atrás en terror. Mirando que Ángel no la seguía, se metió a un callejón oscuro y se escondió atrás de unos basureros de lámina.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba del escalofrío horror de su ataque. Con un sacrificio se quitó la cinta de su boca, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera hablar, y mirando su celular con una barra de batería le marcó a Arnold.

 _Ring...Ring..._

 _Ring...Ring..._

 _Ring...Ring..._

 _Ring...Ring..._

Nadie contestaba. Helga no podía hablar de lo congelada que tenía su boca por el miedo. Sus dientes temblando del pavor que corría por todo su ser. Con un último minuto de batería, le volvió a marcar a Arnold.

 _Ring...Ring..._

 _Ring...Ring..._

 _Ring...Ring..._

 _Ring...Ring..._

"Bu-eno." Contestó Arnold con su voz de dormido.

Helga quería hablar pero el horrendo ataque la había dejado sin voz.

Arnold miro que era el celular de Helga que le había marcado. "Bueno, Helga!" Arnold podía escuchar ruidos del otro lado de la bocina.

"Helga todo bien?"

El celular de ella anunció bajo en batería y mostró señales que se apagaría pronto. "AAA-rnold." Murmuro Helga. La voz era de ella pero no parecía en ser de Helga.

"Helga pasa algo!?" Volvió a preguntar Arnold con temor en su voz.

"Estoy...en..." La voz de ella se escuchaba cortada por el cellular. La señal se estaba terminando.

"Por Dios Helga en donde estas!?"

"En el callejón..."

"En cual callejón?!...Helga!" La llamada se cortó.

Arnold POV

Mi corazón se agito de miedo por la manera en que escuche a Helga. Su voz siempre era fuerte y llena de energía, pero esta vez se escuchaba atemorizada. Salí de mi casa desesperado, pensando en donde podría encontrarla. Ella dijo que estaba en un callejón, pero cual? Había varios callejones entre la casa de ella y la mía... Por Dios en donde esta Helga! Cerré mis ojos y con un gran pesar en mi corazón pensé en mi Madre. "Mamá ayúdame a encontrarla." De pronto la imagen de mi sueño apareció en mi mente, me acorde del callejón en donde estaba cuando encontré a mi madre.

Tan rápido como pude corrí a ese callejón, con la esperanza que la encontrara ahí.

Finalmente llegue y lo reconocí, era el mismo callejón de mis sueños en donde había mirado a mi madre. Como si ella me digiera que ahí estaba, protegiendo a Helga. El callejón estaba vacío, únicamente habían unos botes de basura en un rincón. "Helga estas aquí!?" Le grite.

Entre la oscuridad del rincón miré unas manos que lentamente se elevaron atrás de los basureros. Me apresuré a donde estaba ella, y la imagen a como la encontré me sacudió mi ser por completo.

"Por Dios Helga!" Exclamé con mis ojos puestos en su mirada llena de llanto y angustia.

Helga estaba sentada sobre el suelo con sus piernas dobladas entre sus brazos. Ella tenía cinta gruesa gris colgando de su rostro con sus manos firmemente amarradas.

"Helga quien te hizo esto!?" Le pregunté con lágrimas en mis ojos de rabia y dolor en ver a lo más hermoso de mi vida de esa manera. Le quite la cinta del rostro e intente en liberarla de las muñecas pero la cinta adhesiva estaba demasiado apretada.

"Helga quien te amarro?!" Le volví a preguntar con mi voz quebrándose del cólera que sentía por dentro.

Helga únicamente movía su cabeza a los lados queriendo evitar mi mirada. "Helga la cinta esta demasiado apretada!..."

Escuche un ruido de pasos por la calle y me alarme. "Vámonos...Te llevare a mi casa." Me quite el suéter y se lo amaré sobre sus hombros para que se calentara un poco. La noche era fría y ella únicamente tenía puesto su blusa rosa de tirantes y un short rabón.

Helga se levantó con cuidado pescándose de mis hombros . En el momento que se apoyó con su pie gritó en dolor.

"Aaaahhhh"

"Que tienes amor!?"

"Me lastime cuando me caí de las escaleras." Me declaro ella en lágrimas.

Con mi mente atormentada de preguntas y furia por cómo había encontrado a Helga me preguntaba una y otra vez...quién amarró a mi Helga!? Y conque propósito?!

"Helga pon tus brazos al rededor de mi cuello y te cargare a mi casa." Le hablaba a mi princesa lo más calmado que pudiera. No quería que ella me escuchara perturbado en coraje por la manera en que la había encontrado.

Con mucho cuidado la cargue y camine lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a mi casa. No estábamos lejos pero esos minutos de caminata eran una tortura para mi. No sabía que le había sucedido a ella. No podía entender que hacía a esas horas en la calle y amarrada de esa manera. Le abra pasado algo en su casa o fue en otro lado? Tenía mi mente llena de imágenes conflictivas meditando de lo que pudo haber sucedido. No estaba seguro de nada, pero sabía, quien se haya atrevido en ponerle sus manos en cima a mi Helga, lo pagaría.*

Con una gran agonía en su pecho Arnold logro en llegar a su cuarto con Helga en sus brazos. La acosto sobre su cama y inmediatamente rompió con las tijeras la cinta gruesa en sus muñecas.

En el momento que Arnold libero las manos de ella, ella lo abrazó soltando el llanto sobre su pecho. "Arnold abrázame por favor!" Imploraba en desesperó.

Arnold se acostó alado de ella y la abrazó cálidamente dejando que Helga liberara sus lágrimas sobre él. Los ojos de Arnold se apretaban de la angustia en sentir a Helga en sufrimiento. Quería saber que le había pasado pero al mismo tiempo, quería darle a Helga ese minuto para desahogar su dolor.

"Helga...háblame amor. Que te pasó?" Le pregunto Arnold mientras sobaba su cabello.

"Angel se metió a mi cuarto y..."

"Ángel?!" Exclamó Arnold en cólera.

"Si, no sé cómo se metió en mi recamara pero cuando me di cuenta el ya estaba sobre mi y...tenía mi boca vendada y mis muñecas amarradas...no podía gritar...yo luchaba contra él pero...el me pego en mi cara y...y."

Los ojos verdes de Arnold se abrieron en pánico de imaginarse en el horror que sufrió Helga.

"Helga!?" Arnold levantó el mentón de ella para que sus ojos azules encontraran su mirada. "Por favor dime la verdad..." La respiración agitada de Arnold no lo dejaba sacar las palabras. "...él te...violó?"

Los segundos de espera por la respuesta eran eternos para Arnold.

"No" Respondió ella. "Pero si no me violó, fue por lo que me enseñaste." Le afirmo Helga con su mirada llena en lagrimas.

El suspiro del alivio escapó sus labios. "Oh Helga!" Arnold la abrazó y beso su frente. "Como escapaste?"

"Logre en tumbarlo de la cama y con la caída creo que le quebré su nariz...como quiera, el no dejaba de luchar conmigo. Si no hubiera sido por las técnicas que aprendí de ti, hubiera pasado algo muy diferente."

"Que no estaba Olga en la casa contigo, ella tuvo que haber escuchado algo?"

"Si ella estaba en la casa, las dos llegamos del cine y lo último que me dijo fue...que se iba a dormir. Aunque ahora que me acuerdo, Olga menciono que tomaba pastillas para dormir...no sé si por esa razón ella no se levanto o...quizás Angel le hizo algo a mi hermana."

Arnold se levantó de la cama, sacó de un cajón alcohol con algodón para limpiarle los raspones y sobarle su tobillo hinchado. "Helga no se puede quedar esto así. Tienes que llamarle a la policía!"

"Y decirle que! La policía fue la que metió a Miriam a la cárcel por manejar intoxicada y la corte le advirtió a Bob que una falta más y me alejarían de mis padres...y de ti! Ahora imagínate si la policía se entera que un hombre que supuestamente es el prometido de mi hermana intento en violarme! Que pasara con mi familia después de esto?! Yo soy la responsabilidad de mi padre! Tú crees que la corte aceptará que un disque futuro familiar quiso abusar de mi."

"Helga la policía hará una investigación y sabrán que lo que sucedió no fue culpa de tu papá, él ni siquiera sabía que ese desgraciado infeliz estaba en su casa."

"No sabía por mi culpa y a la justicia no le importara eso!...Yo no quiero que me alejen de mi familia y que me envíen a un centro de detención lejos de aquí! Arrancada de mi hogar y... de ti Arnold!"

"No pasara eso amor!"

"Como lo sabes?! Estas dispuesto a ponerlo a prueba y ver si me pierdes para siempre!"

Arnold toco la mejilla de Helga y beso su mano. "Yo no estoy dispuesto a perderte, tu eres mi joya amor. Y doy gracias por tenerte a salvo y, a mi lado...pero no puedo permitir que ese...infeliz se salga con la suya. El te lastimó Helga y quiso..." Arnold apretó su puño en rabia. "...esto no se quedará así!" exclamo con coraje.

Helga toco el rostro angustiado de su novio. "Yo sé que estás pensando y te prohíbo que lo busques. No quiero verte lastimado y mucho menos por mí."

"Amor no temas, él no podrá hacerme nada...pero yo si puedo hacerle mucho a él."

"Maldición Arnoldo! Déjalo así! El ya se largará el domingo por la noche y eso será todo!"

"Y tu hermana que Helga?! Dejaras que tu hermana se case con un violador?!"

Helga miraba a Arnold con sus ojos grandes temerosa pesando que hacer.

Arnold suspiro en desahogo. "Mejor descansa Helga...este no es el mejor momento para que hablemos sobre esto. Tenemos que pensar bien las cosas y...quizás mañana todo se vea diferente."

Helga se acostó sobre la cama con su mirada ida por el ataque.

"Helga en donde está tu celular?"

"Aquí." Respondió ella sacando el teléfono entre las cobijas.

Arnold agarró el celular recordando en cómo encontró a su novia, temblorosa en terror escondía en el callejón. Puso el celular de ella a cargar y pensativo, volvió a preguntar.

"Helga, estás segura que ese maldito no te..."

"No Arnold. Me puedes creer cuando te digo que Ángel no me violó?"

Arnold se acercó a ella y beso su mejilla. "Confío plenamente en ti Helga...y sé que me dijiste la verdad." Arnold se estreso pensando. "Es que...todo lo que te pasó no debió de haber sucedido y..."

"Romeo?"

Arnold levantó su mirada angustiada hacia ella.

"Si amor."

"Descansa." Le sonrió suavemente a Arnold.

"Tienes razón."

Arnold caminó hacia su escritorio sacó el control de su recámara de un cajón y apagó las luces para acostarse sobre el sillón rojo."

"Cabeza de balón, te puedes dormir conmigo?"

Arnold la miro tímida con sus ojos azules hinchados por las lágrimas.

"Por supuesto." El camino hacia la cama y levantó las cobijas para que Helga se acomodara.

"Será demasiado pedir si te puedes dormir en tus bóxers?" Arnold le sonrió suavemente. "Es que...quiero sentir tu piel tibia en la mía."

"Como tu digas Helga." Arnold se quitó el pantalón y se acomodo abajo de las cobijas. Helga lo abrazó acomodando su mano y mejilla sobre el pecho de él, enrollando su pierna sobre la de Arnold.

Los ojos de Arnold se humedecieron sintiendo el calor de su princesa amada en su cuerpo.

"Podrás dormir Arnold?"

"Tu descansa Helga." Le respondió el tiernamente.

"No ay lugar más seguro en el mundo...que aquí en tus brazos." Murmuró ella con sueño.

Arnold pasó saliva escuchando la voz dulce de su novia.

"Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti...protegiéndote, hasta en tus sueños, eres mi tesoro Helga, nunca te dejare sola. Te amo mi princesa y...no te preocupes todo saldrá bien...te lo prometo."

El brillo de las estrellas seguían iluminando la ventana de cielo sobre los rubios enamorados, ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando Arnold y Helga finalmente durmieron.

Temprano al siguiente dia el abuelo Phil salió de su recamara con un abrigo grande puesto.

"Bllllrrrrrr porque estará tan frio en la casa?" se preguntaba el mirando el termostato de la calefacción. "Genial la calefacción no está funcionando, ahora tendré que llamarle al técnico para que lo repare...quien sabe cuánto me costara eso." El abuelo miro hacia la puerta de la recama de su nieto. "Mmm...me pregunto si Arnold tendrá cobijas calientes para dormir?"

Phil se encamino hacia la recamara de Arnold, subió las escaleras viejas de madera que dirigían a la recamara y lentamente abrió la puerta del cuarto. Miro un cobertor grueso sobre la cama de Arnold, y el brazo de su nieto saliendo desde abojo del cobertor.

 _Como respira ese muchacho todo tapado?_ Pensó el abuelo.

"Arnold, despierta." Dijo el abuelo jalando los dedos de la mano de su nieto para despertarlo.

Arnold bajo la cobija revelando únicamente su rostro. "Aaa-buelo?" Respondió el desvelado joven muy apenas abriendo sus ojos.

"Como puedes respirar debajo de ese cobertor tan grande?" pregunto el abuelo.

"Aaa...no se, solamente puedo. Que paso?"

"Se descompuso la calefacción, quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien cobijado pero ya veo que lo estas."

"Si abuelo estoy bien gracias." Comento Arnold con la cobija en sus manos y mostrando únicamente su rostro.

"En ese caso te dejare que descanses un poco mas...te vez cansado Shortman y eso que estas joven."

Phil se salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Arnold soltó un respiro cuando miro a su abuelo irse finalmente de su cuarto.

 _Por un momento pensé que miraría a Helga conmigo_. Pensó Arnold levantando la cobija y encontrando a Helga abrazada de su torso con su rostro pegado en su costado. La mano de Helga estaba encima de los bóxers de Arnold sobre su parte privada. _Cielos! Cuando fue que ella puso su mano sobre mi..._

El celular de Helga empezó a vibrar. Arnold alcanzo el celular de Helga que cargaba a lado de la cama y miro de quien era la llamada.

-Llamada privada-

 _Quien le estará marcando a Helga_? Se pregunto Arnold.

"Bueno" Contesto Arnold con su voz firme.

La persona en la otra línea solamente escuchaba.

 _De seguro es él_. Pensó Arnold con rencor.

"Bueno" Volvió a decir Arnold.

"Ella está contigo verdad." Respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea.

"Te arrepentirás de lo que le hiciste a Helga." Respondió Arnold con su voz dura.

Angel fríamente respondió "Es su palabra contra la mía."

La llamada se colgó dejando a Arnold tenso del pensamiento que Angel tenía el número de celular de ella.

Inmediatamente Arnold borro la llamada anónima del celular y bloque cualquier llamada anónima que quisiera llegar al celular de ella.

Intentando en respirar profundamente para calmar su coraje, Arnold se controló lo suficiente para pensar bien las cosas.

"Mi tesorito se ve tan hermosa dormida a mi lado...no la quiero despertar." Decía Arnold mirando a Helga profundamente dormida. "Pero...tengo que hablar con mis abuelos y Helga tiene que hablar con su padre."

"Helga...amor...despierta." decía Arnold con su voz serena acariciando el rostro de ella y tocando su pelo. "Helga...despierta, vamos amor, abre tus ojitos azules."

"Mmmmmm...Helga se empezó a mover lentamente estirando sus piernas entre las piernas de él y moviendo su mano sobre los bóxers.

Arnold sintió una ola de calor subiendo desde su pelvis hasta su cabeza, mientras sentía la mano de ella sobre su bulto. Para evitar en calentarse más aún, Arnold agarro la mano de Helga y la acomodo sobre su pecho.

Después de un estirón y movimiento Helga abrió sus ojos. "No había dormido tan profundo en mucho tiempo." Exclamo ella entre bostezo. "Criminal esta frió!"

"Helga tenemos que levantarnos."

"No quiero" contesto ella tapándose de nuevo con las cobijas.

"No nos podemos quedar en la cama todo el día."

"Y porque no?" pregunto Helga.

Arnold sonrió suavemente "Porque tengo que hablar con mis abuelos y tu...tienes que hablar con tu papa."

Helga se acomodo más arriba en la cama y saco su cabeza de la cobija. "No tengo por qué hablar con Bob."

"Si tienes que hablar con él." Le volvió a decir Arnold.

"Y si no quiero." Añadió Helga poniendo su gesto de inconforme.

Arnold le dio un beso a Helga humedeciendo sus labios con el dulce sabor de la boca de ella.

"Hablaras con tu papa porque es necesario y...porque yo quiero que hables con el."

"No sé ni cómo iniciar esa platica." Comento Helga mordiéndose el labio.

"Y no lo sabrás hasta que no le llames... Ten." Arnold le paso a Helga su celular.

"Me llamo alguien?" pregunto ella.

"No porque lo dices?"

"Solo preguntaba...que extraño que Olga no me haya llamado." Arnold se sentó en la cama para levantarse pero Helga lo volvió a jalar para que se acostara. "Me gustaría volver a pasar la noche juntos otra vez."

"Y la pasaremos amor...pero bajo mejores circunstancias." Arnold se levanto de la cama y se puso un pantalón, su camiseta roja de botones y su suéter verde encima. "Te daré un pantalón y sudadera para que te lo pongas."

"Que harás tu?" pregunto Helga.

"Yo bajare para hablar con mis abuelos y explicarles lo qué sucedió. Lo que yo necesito que hagas es, que le marque a tu papa primero y después, llamarle a la policía."

"Arnold. Tengo miedo." Comento Helga pensativa.

Arnold se le acerco y la abrazo. "Lo peor ya paso amor. Desde ahora en adelante, no temas mas."

"Como no voy a temer."

"Todo saldrá bien Helga, confía en mi."

Olga se levanto de su cama percatando que Angel no estaba acostado a lado de ella. Salió de su cuarto mirando que alguien estaba en el baño dándose una ducha. Bajo al primer piso con la sorpresa que todos los gabinetes y cajones de la sala y la cocina estaban abiertos. La chapa de la puerta principal estaba forzada con las sillas volteadas y cosas tiradas por todos lados. "Se metieron a robarnos?!"

Agitada y en nervios Olga corrió al cuarto de su hermana encontrándolo vacio con la ventana abierta. Corrió al cuarto de sus papas y lo miro intacto. "Lo ladrones no se metieron al cuarto de mis padres!"

En ese momento Angel salió del baño con la toalla enrollada en sus caderas. Su rostro estaba rojo con su nariz hinchada. "Angel que te paso?!" pregunto Olga en pánico.

"Durante la madrugada escuche ruidos que venía desde la sala, bajé al primer piso pensando que era tal vez tu hermana y eran dos ladrones. Ya tenían toda la sala destrozada y la cocina. Uno de ellos me ataco mientras el otro se metió al cuarto de tu hermana. No sé qué paso pero después de varios golpes logre que se fueran...ya cuando subí al cuarto de tu hermana para ver si ella estaba bien mire que Helga ya no estaba. No sé si ella huyo por la ventana cuando escucho el ruido o si alguien la ataco...o si tal, ella huyo de nuevo durante la noche."

Olga abrazo a Angel llorando por el espanto. "Eres muy caliente Ángel. Le llamare a Helga para preguntarle si esta bien."

"Creo que los rateros se llevaron tu celular. Anoche lo dejaste en la cocina verdad?"

"Oh por Dios tienes razón...como le llamare a Helga. Prestame tu celular."

"Lamentablemente los ladrones se lo llevaron también."

"Como fue que no escuche nada!" se lamentaba Olga angustiada.

"No se Olga...tal vez las pastillas que tomaste te hicieron mal efecto."

"Pero anoche no tome pastillas."

"Estas segura de eso?" pregunto Angel.

"Si estoy segura...a menos de que me las tome y que no me acuerde."

"No se, has estado muy olvidadiza en estos días."

De pronto el timbre de la casa los alarmó. "Quien será?" Se pregunto Olga preocupada.

Angel se metió al cuarto para cambiarse mientras Olga bajo al primer piso a contestar la puerta.

"Gracias a Dios la policía! Como se enteraron que se metieron a mi casa para robarnos?" pregunto Olga mirando a los cuatro policías en la puerta de la casa.

"Olga Pataki?" Pregunto el policía.

"Si" Respondió ella tímida.

"Su prometido Angel se encuentra en la residencia?"

"Si el esta...arriba...porque? Que pasa?" Olga se intimido con los policías presentes.

"Podemos entrar a la residencia. Necesitamos hablar con su prometido sobre una queja que recibimos esta mañana."

"Qué tipo de queja?" Olga dio un paso atrás espantada por lo que estaba escuchando.

"En donde está su prometido?" pregunto el policía.

"El está, en mi cuarto."

"Tiene armas?" Preguntó el policía.

"No...solamente tiene una navaja que utiliza cuando se va de casería. Porque? Que está sucediendo?!"

Los policías entraron a la residencia y dos se quedaron abajo mientras otros dos policías subieron lentamente al segundo piso.

Los dos policías tumbaron la puerta de la recámara y gritaron desde arriba.

"Sospechoso huyó!"

La ventana de la recámara estaba abierta. Ángel ya había escapado de la casa.

Angel corrió por las cuadras a toda velocidad. Los policías no pudieron alcanzarlo. Con agilidad se escabulló entre los edificios al rededor hasta llegar a un puente inmenso para cruzar el rio hasta el otro lado de cuidad.

Exhausto, Angel encontró refugio abajo del puente.

"No me encontrarán." Se aseguró él agitado por la corrida.

De pronto a lo lejos miró la figura de alguien que camina hacia él. La imagen se fue aclarando hasta mostrarle quien era la persona que se acercaba con seriedad y firmeza.

"Ese muchacho quiere que lo mate!" Dijo Ángel sacando su navaja en mano.

La firmeza de la mirada dura de Arnold lo intimida. "Parece que eres lo suficientemente macho para buscarme, pero eres un pendejo para retarme Arnold."

Arnold se detuvo a unos metros de el. Sus ojos verdes asertivos lo miraban con una fortaleza interior que Ángel jamás había mirado antes.

"La autoridades te están buscando. Vine para asegurarme que te entregas a la justicia por lo que hiciste."

Ángel movió su cabeza a los lados. "YO NO HICE NADA!" Declaró en enojo.

Arnold se enfureció. "TE METISTE EN EL CUARTO DE HELGA, LA AMARRASTE Y INTENTASTE EN VIOLARLA!"

"Yo no le hice nada a tu novia fueron los ladrones que entraron a la casa y eso es lo que le dire a la policía!"

Arnold se acercó más a él. "MIENTES! TÚ LE LLAMASTE ESTA MAÑANA A SU CELULAR! NO DEJARE QUE TE ESCAPES CON LO QUE HICISTE!"

Ángel apuntó la navaja grande hacia Arnold con una oscura mirada. "Está bien... quieres saber! Quise violar a Helga! Tú no mereces tener su cuerpo! Eres un joven pendejo que nunca podrá ser un verdadero hombre! La querías para ti solo verdad! Todavía puedo buscarla y tomarla para mi cuando ella menos lo espere! La justicia no podrá hacer nada en mi contra. Ya lo e hecho antes y la misma justicia me creyó, y volverá a pasar."

Arnold se acercaba más a Ángel con sus puños apretados del cólera que sentía por dentro.

"ANDALE ARNOLD ESTAS DISPUESTO A MORIR DEFENDIÉNDOLA! DEFENDIENDO SU HONOR!"

Arnold caminaba más cercas a él.

"Acércate y te rajaré en dos como lo hubiera hecho con tu Helga! La hubiera agarrado en la cama y lentamente abrir..."

El pie de Arnold conecto violentamente contra el hocico de Ángel tumbándolo contra el suelo violentamente.

Ángel se levantó con la navaja en mano y con una sonrisa ensangrentada. "QUE ESPERAS! INTENTA EN HACERLO OTRA VEZ!" Reto a Arnold.

Arnold se acercó y Angel estiró su brazo para apuñalarlo. Con rapidez Arnold movió su cuerpo esquivando la navaja y sujeto la muñeca de Ángel volteándola con fuerza.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Gritó Ángel en dolor dejando caer la navaja al suelo.

Arnold apretaba la muñeca del hombre hincándolo del dolor, y mirando los ojos de tormento de Ángel le dijo. "Esto es por haberle pegado a mi Helga."

Arnold giro el brazo de Angel quebrándole la muñeca. "AHHHH!...MALDITO!" Gritaba Ángel de agonía hincando sobre la tierra.

Arnold permanecía sólido mirándolo hacia abajo.

"Y esto...es por todo lo demás!" Arnold se volteó dando una fuerte patada hacia atrás, pegándole a Ángel en la cara y noqueándolo fríamente sobre el suelo.

Mirando que Ángel estaba tirado. Arnold respiro seguro que Ángel ya no escaparía. Metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco su celular, mirando la grabación guarda de ese momento de encuentro.

Arnold apretó el botón para escuchar lo que se guardo.

" _Está bien... quieres saber! Quise violar a Helga! Tú no mereces tener su cuerpo! Eres un joven pendejo que nunca podrá ser un verdadero hombre!... Todavía puedo buscarla y tomarla para mi cuando ella menos lo espere! La justicia no podrá hacer nada en mi contra. Ya lo hecho antes y la justicia me creyó...y volverá a pasar!"_

Toda la conversación entre Arnold y Ángel se grabó.

Al momento las patrullas llegaron al puente y se bajaron los policías.

"Tú eres Arnold?" Preguntó uno de ellos.

"Si señor."

"Tu nos llamaste para decirnos en donde estaba el sospechoso."

"Si oficial. El esta ahi tirado."

Los policías se le acercaron a Ángel y lo levantaron entre dos, esposado.

"Que pasó aquí?" Preguntó el policía.

"Le dije que la justicia lo buscaba y que tenía que entregarse. Se negó, al final terminó sacando la navaja que está ahí tirada y quiso apuñalare, me defendí y eso fue todo."

"Tienes pruebas de los hechos joven?"

"Si oficial toda nuestra conversación y su confesión esta grabado."

"Bien hecho muchacho...puedes pasar a la estación a dejarnos una copia de la grabación?"

"Por supuesto oficial." Le afirmó Arnold alejándose del área.

El oficial se acordó de preguntar algo más.

"Oye... Arnold.?" Arnold se volteó "Como sabias que el sospechoso estaba aquí?"

Arnold hizo un gesto de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Estaba afuera de la casa de mi novia cuando mire que él huyo, y lo seguí."

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Arnold dijo en un capituló pasado, si le pones una mano en cima a Helga te quebrare la mano y lo cumplió.**

 **Ahora a leer el capituló final.**


	66. Capitulo 66 El tesoro de Arnold

Las semanas rápidamente pasaron. Arnold entrego la confesión gravada de Ángel y junto con otros delitos cometidos en otros estados, fue sentenciado a años de cárcel.

Arnold se aseguró que Helga no supiera en absoluto del encuentro peligroso que él tuvo con Ángel o sobre la confesión grabada. Ella únicamente sabía que Ángel había confesado después de ser detenido.

Olga lloro por días cuando se enteró de lo sucedido. Se sentía culpable de haber llevado a un violador a la casa de sus padres y por haber expuesto a su hermanita a un horrendo ataque.

Con el corazón dolido, Olga decidió en quedarse unas semanas con Helga y su papá para dar y sentir ese apoyo y compañía. En esas semanas las dos hermanas tuvieron la privacidad y el tiempo necesario para conocerse mejor y comprender sus indiferencias.

Dos meses después del ataque, Miriam fue liberada y regresó a casa encontrando a Helga, Olga y Bob con un enorme pastel de bienvenida y una gran cena hecha por sus hijas. Arnold y sus abuelos fueron invitados a la cena de la familia y pudieron convivir juntos ese bello encuentro.

"Todavía me debes los daños de mi carro Pataki, no creas que se olvido por que no! Esta mente vieja no olvida nada!" Le reclamo el abuelo a Bob.

"No empieces con eso Phil, aunque ya no tenga ese carro todavía me debes los daños, y si quieres hablar sobre el pasado tengo otras cosas que me debes viejo!" Respondió Bob levantándose de la mesa.

"Oh si como qué?!" El abuelo se levanto de la mesa también mirando los ojos molestos de Bob.

"Como la trampa que me hiciste en los concursos de padres hace años. Ese trofeo era mío!"

"Yo te gane limpiamente Pataki! No fue mi culpa que tenías tus tobillos hinchados como tú cabezota!"

"Y quien te dijo que estaban hinchados?!" pregunto Bob con sus cejas arqueadas.

En esas semanas con sus hijas, Bob aprendió a controlar un poco su temperamento, muy poco. En ocasiones podía tener buenas conversaciones con Helga cuando miraban football americano o luchas libres en la sala. Como una tarde cuando Bob y Helga compartían un tiempo juntos mirando partidos en la televisión.

"Y como va todo en la escuela?" pregunto Bob.

"Bien." Respondió Helga.

"Y Arturo te trata bien?"

"Quieres decir, Arnold." Lo corrigió Helga.

Bob rodó su vista "Shish...porque le pusieron un nombre tan complicado a ese chico."

Con el tiempo Andrés y Arnold se convirtieron en buenos amigos. Incluso por las tardes los muchachos se juntaban para un partido amistoso de basketball.

Aun así Arnold siempre fue sobre protector con Helga, y había días que sus celos en referente a Andrés o cualquier otro joven que estuviera interesado en su novia lo incomodaban.

Arnold confiaba plenamente en Helga y quería que ella se sintiera libre sobre sus decisiones. Aunque ellos dos entraran en desacuerdos de vez en cuando, al final Arnold siempre terminaba diciendo.

"Como tu digas Helga."

Sus ojos verdes y sonrisa suave siempre terminaba dominando a Helga.

"Como me caes mal Arnoldo! No me mires con esos ojos porque sabes que va a pasar!"

"Que pasará Helga." Preguntó Arnold con su mirada fija serena en ella.

"Cielos! Aceptaré lo que tú dices!" Exclamaba ella en coraje con sus brazos cruzados.

Arnold la abraza dándole un beso en la punta de su nariz. "Te vez súper linda con tus mejillas rojas." Le decía Arnold dulcemente. Helga terminaba abrazándolo pegando sus labios urgidos en él.

Aunque a Arnold no le parecía, Helga nunca dejó de espiarlo. Con el tiempo el término aceptándolo sabiendo que no podía cambiar como ella era.

Por otro lado para Helga en espiar a Arnold se convirtió en un verdadero reto. El la conocía demasiado para saber cuando ella lo vigilaba. En ocasiones después de escuela Arnold se juntaba con sus amigos en el parque o en la cancha de basketball. El simplemente se volteaba en la dirección en que Helga lo observaba y le cerraba un ojo, aunque fuera de lejos.

"Criminal! Ese camarón con pelos como siempre sabe en donde estoy! Quien se cree que es!...Un sabelotodo! Como desprecio que me conozca cada movimiento, cada paso que doy, lo que pienso, lo que miro, mis planes! Arnold, siempre tan inteligente! Tan enfocado! Tan seguro de él mismo! Como lo detesto! Y sin embargo...lo amo con todo mis ser, con todo mi cuerpo! Arnold es el aire que respiro, mi bello guardián de amores, protector de mis pesadillas!...En tan solo sentir como me abraza y me mira me hace...vibrar de emoción, de pasión, de querer dejarme tomar completamente por él hasta...ohhh como me calienta." Declaró Helga con sus ojos de amor y su relicario en sus manos.

"gggrrrrrr. gggrrrrrr"

Helga escuchó ruidos extraños nasales atrás de ella.

"gggrrrrrr...hola." Saludo Brainy sonriendo.

Con su rostro serio, Helga levantó su brazo y...SNAP! Tumbó a Brainy al suelo.

Una tarde en la casa de Huéspedes Arnold estaba en su recamara escribiendo en su nuevo diario que Helga le había regalado para el dia de San Valentin. El diario era exactamente como el de su padre. Al igual que Miles, Arnold se dio cuenta que a el también le gustaba escribir. Todos los días desde que Helga le regarlo su diario, él escribía sobre sus sentimientos hacía Helga, sobre lo tanto que quería a sus abuelos y lo agradecido que estaba en tenerlos en su vida pero más que todo, escribía sobre sus padres.

En la pared arriba de su escritorio Arnold tenía el mapa de San Lorenzo y tachuelas puestas en diferentes partes en donde el sabia que sus padres se habían quedado.

Arnold paro de escribir, observando el mapa grande sobre su escritorio. Su vida se sentía tan completa con el amor de Helga, el apoyo incondicional de sus abuelos y la gran sincera amistad de sus amigos, sin embargo el dolor de saber que paso con sus padres no lo dejaba. El sabia que algún día el viajaría a San Lorenzo para descubrir la verdad. Arnold miraba el diario de su padre, ojeando el único recuerdo que poseía de él. El había estudiado detalladamente cada hoja, leyendo la escritura una y otra vez, aprendiéndose de memoria las frases y versos. Aun así, había algo que no lo dejaba en paz. Arnold miraba el diario sabiendo que escondía algo, un secreto que tenía que descubrir.

Se recargo en su silla recordando el ultimo sueño que tuvo con su madre. Desde ese día el ya no había vuelto a soñar con ella o con su padre.

" _Todo lo bueno llega a su momento y tu solo, contestaras todas tus preguntas, algún día."_

El recuerdo de las palabras de su madre le daba esa luz de esperanza. Algún día, la luz alumbrara ese oscuro pasado revelando todo lo que Arnold anhelaba en saber. Por el momento él sabía que tenía que ser paciente, el relicario dorado que colgaba sobre su pecho le recordaba el gran tesoro que tenía en su vida.

Arnold agarro el relicario leyendo la inscripción - _Mi corazón es de Helga_ \- Abrió el corazón revelando una foto de ella por dentro. Mientras miraba la foto se acordó del rostro que puso Helga ese día de San Valentín, cuando él la invito a comer a ese restaurante que ellos dos habían ido hace muchos años cuando Helga era Cecile, y le abrió su corazón a un inocentemente niño que no comprendía el amor. Durante esa cena, Arnold le regalo a Helga un relicario de oro idéntico al de él, que decía - _Mi corazón es de Arnold-_ con su foto adentro del corazón.

Mientras miraba la foto de Helga y el mapa de San Lorenzo, él sabía que tenía que ser paciente. "Todo llegara a su momento dijo mi madre, algún día llegara ese momento para mí y sé que no lo descubriré solo." declaro Arnold mirando la foto de Helga en su relicario.

Era un viernes por la noche, Helga estaba sentada en una silla enfrente de su peinador mirando a Miriam enrizar su pelo.

"Ten cuidado Miriam no me vallas a quemar el pelo con esas pinzas calientes."

"Perdón Helga, intento en tener cuidado pero estas pinzas nuevas son diferentes a las que yo utilizaba antes."

"Pues ten cuidado Miriam. No quiero ir a mi baile de graduación con mi pelo rostizado."

"No lo iras Helga confía en mí."

"Claramente que estoy confiando en ti Miriam si estoy dejando que me arregles el pelo."

"Se irán al baile en una limosina." Pregunto Miriam.

"No Miriam, no es como si fuera graduación de prepa."

"Solamente pregunto Helga, si ustedes se quieren ir en limosina al baile de graduación de secundaría también estaría bien."

"Arnold pasara a levantarme en el carro de su abuelo."

"Como a estado Arnold en estos días?" pregunto Miriam.

"Bien...Arnold es, el guardián de mi corazón." Comento Helga suspirando.

"Se escucha muy bonito Helga. Arnold es un buen chico, no lo vallas a tratar mal."

"Arnold me ama por la manera que soy...y yo siempre lo tratare como se lo merece."

"Y que manera es esa Helga?" pregunto Miriam confundida.

Helga rodo su vista fastidiada por las preguntas de Miriam.

Unos minutos después Arnold llego a la casa de Helga con unas rosas pequeñas para amararlas en la muñeca de Helga como era tradición para el baile.

"Bunas noche Arnold, pásale." Dijo Bob muy amablemente.

Arnold vestía un traje negro muy elegante y camiseta de vestir blanca con su relicario puesto.

"Buenas noches Sr. Pataki se acordó de mi nombre."

"Helga me dijo tu nombre mil veces hoy nada más para recibirte bien."

Arnold sonrió "Esta Helga lista?"

"Ella está en el cuarto con Miriam, lleva horas arreglándose me imagino que ya no tarda en estar lista. Pero quería hablar contigo en privado. Vamos a pasar a la sala de trofeos."

Arnold siguió a Bob a la sala llena de trofeos y medallas, mirando como Bob cerraba las puertas corredizas.

"El otro día fui a la procuraduría general de justicia y pedí el reporte completo de lo que ese maldito pero animal quiso hacerle a mi hija Helga...y leí en el reporte sobre como tú te enfrentaste al perro desgraciado y como gracias a ti él, confeso. Ese maldito dijo mucha mierda sobre mi hija y...tú lo pusiste en su lugar." Bob puso su mano sobre el hombro de Arnold. "Lo que tú hiciste Arnold por mi hija no tiene precio, gracias."

"Solamente lo hice porque amo a Helga...y no quería que él fuera liberado y que quisiera buscarla o lastimara."

"Helga sabe lo que hiciste?" pregunto Bob con su mano todavía sobre el hombro de Arnold.

"No señor Pataki, Helga no sabe y...quiero que se quede de esa manera." Respondió Arnold levantando su mirada firmemente a los ojos duros de Bob.

Bob movió su cabeza afirmando lo que Arnold pedía. "Por un momento pensé mal de ti Arnold...yo estaba equivocado. Aunque estes joven puedo decir que tu eres...un verdadero hombre, digno de mi hija." Bob pensó diciendo " Helga necesita a alguien como tú en su vida, a una persona que no tenga miedo en enfrentarla cuando ella está equivocada. Yo conozco a mi hija Helga y ella es fuerte como toda una Pataki, pero comete faltas y...solamente tú podrás hacerla entender y, cuidarla."

"Yo siempre estaré ahí para Helga señor Pataki. Nunca la dejare sola."

"Te creo hijo." Respondió Bob con una sonrisa suave hacia Arnold.

De pronto Helga abrió las puertas corredizas ampliamente con su rostro molesta.

"Bob que le estás diciendo a mi novio!"

"Calma Helga...Arnold y yo solamente, hablábamos." Bob se salió de la sala de trofeos y se dirigió a su sillón especial para terminar de ver el partido de football.

"Que te dijo Bob? Espero que él no te haya amenazado de algo." Pregunto Helga preocupada.

"Tu papa no me amenazo Helga. Únicamente conversamos un poco."

"Sobre qué?" pregunto ella inquieta.

Arnold le agarro la mano, mirándola detalladamente de pies a cabeza.

"Vas a decir algo o solamente te vas a quedar mirándome cabeza de balón." Dijo Helga con su ceja levantada.

"Te vez...divina princesa." Respondió Arnold con su mirada distraída en su belleza.

Helga se enrojeció. "Tú también...digo te vez, muy guapo." Respondió nerviosamente.

Arnold se acerco a ella agarrándola de la mano y ajustando su otra mano en la cintura de ella, la jalo suavemente hacia él besando delicadamente sus dulces labios rosados. El aroma del perfume fresco de Arnold la tranquilizo por completo, mientras su boca caliente la probaba lentamente, saboreando su beso.

Arnold se separo de los labios de ella y murmuro en su oído. "Mejor vámonos antes que me calientes mas amor."

"Aaaa...a donde?" pregunto Helga con sus ojos idos en el beso que se habían dado.

"Vamos al baile princesa. Mira te traje tus rosas para que las luzcas en tu muñeca."

Con su rostro todavía ido por el calor del beso, Helga extendió su mano dejando que Arnold le pusiera las flores.

Los jóvenes rubios salieron de la casa y se subieron al carro del abuelo Phil que estaba afuera esperándolos. Durante el camino Phil percato por el espejo como Arnold mirando a Helga con su gesto de enamorado, Helga lucia un vestido blanco detallado rabón con su pelo largo rubio ondulado. Arnold no paraba de admirarla.

Desde el momento que llegaron a la fiesta, Helga observó los estudiantes muy elegantes en la entrada del salón. Ella podía detectar las críticas y habladurías de las chicas alrededor

"No me siento...bien."

"Estas nerviosa Helga?"

"Solo mira a todos en la entrada, parece que están listo para comerte vivo con la mirada."

"Y...eso que tiene, tú estás conmigo y eso es todo lo que me interesa. No pienses en lo que ellos dirán sobre nosotros, tu eres mi princesa y eso es todo lo que importa." Arnold le beso la mano a Helga. "Vamos amor...tu solamente agárrate de mi mano."

Helga sentía su corazón en la garganta de estar vestida tan elegante enfrente de otros estudiantes, pero en mirar a su Arnold de traje negro guapo a lado de ella la hacía sentir más segura aun.

Arnold y Helga entraron al salón grande de eventos, Gerald, Phobe, Harold y Patty estaban sentados en una mesa, asiéndoles señales para que se fueran a sentar.

"Como están?" pregunto Arnold.

"Bien viejo, finalmente llegaron." Comento Gerald.

"Ya sabes cómo soy Gerald, me gusta llegar hasta el final."

"Si tu lo dices hermano."

Helga miro a Phoebe con un vestido rojo ajustado de falda suelta. "Que bien se ve ese color en tu piel Phoebe, deberías utilizar el color rojo mas seguido."

"No me sentía bien en utilizarlo pero parece que me veo bien." Respondió Phobebe nerviosa.

"Cual bien si te vez súper sexy con este vestido." Añadió Gerald abrazando a Phoebe.

"Oye mira quien acaba de llegar." Le comento Gerald a Arnold.

Raul llego al evento a lado de Susana modelando un traje gris mirándose muy apuesto con su brazo sobre los hombres de Susana.

"Me dijo Raul que llegaría con la chica más hermosa de la fiesta, pero ya veo que estaba equivocado." Dijo Arnold.

"Hey, Susana es mejor que nada y la chava esta hermosa para él." Respondió Gerald riéndose.

"Tienes razón sobre eso Gerald." Comento Arnold sentando en la meza a alado de Helga.

De rato llego Andres con una joven muy guapa a la mesa para saludar.

"Buenas noches a todos." Dijo Andrés luciendo muy apuesto su traje gris oscuro.

Todos en la mesa lo saludaron. Arnold acomodo su brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla de Helga.

"Que bien te vez Andres, como has estado?" pregunto Helga.

"Bien gracias."

"Y tu hermanita Olivia?"

"Muy bien, le gusto mucho la muñeca de bailarina que le regalaste para su cumpleaños, todos los días juega con ella." Comento Andres

"Me imagine que le gustaría." Dijo Helga.

La joven que acompañaba a Andrés le agarro la mano. "Ella es Julie una amiga mía."

Todos en la mesa la saludaron. "Muchos gusto en conocerlos." Saludo Julie.

"Andres es un buen chico." Dijo Helga.

"Lo sé." Respondió Julie con una sonrisa amistosa.

"Nos sentaremos con unos amigos en otra mesa, solamente pase a saludarlos." Se despidió Andrés.

"Hey Andres, recuerda que nos juntaremos mañana para un partido de bajaras, para que no faltes."

"Ya está Gerald. Hasta luego." Andres y Julie se alejaron caminando juntos de la mano.

"Son una hermosa pareja." Dijo Patty.

"La chica está muy bonita." Agrego Phoebe.

"Para mí no se ven tan bonitos juntos." Comento Helga haciendo una expresión de inconforme. Arnold volteo a mirarla con su rostro serio. "Pero...se ven bien juntos." Termino de decir Helga agarrando la mano de Arnold.

"Arnold, Helga deberían de tomarse unas fotos en la butaca antes que la cierren." Comento Patty apuntando.

Arnold se levanto de la silla. "Vamos Helga."

"Que no ves que la fila esta larga." Dijo Helga sin querer levantarse.

"Andale vamos." Insistió Arnold jalando a Helga de la silla.

Gerald movió su rostro a los lados mirando a Arnold y Helga caminando juntos. "Los veo y todavía no puedo creer que sean una pareja."

"Los dos han sufrido mucho para estar juntos." Comento Phoebe.

"Ese Arnold como se quejaba de Helga porque lo fastidiaba, quien hubiera dicho que iba a terminar enamorándose de ella." Dijo Gerald.

"Yo sabía que algún día esos dos terminarían juntos." Añadió Patty.

Todos en la mesa voltearon a verla.

"Porque lo dices?" Pregunto Harold.

"Porque un día hace muchos años cuando estábamos en la primaria, mire el amor que Arnold y Helga se tenían. Aunque los dos no lo sabían yo si lo mire." Comento Patty.

"Como lo miraste?" Preguntó Gerald.

"Lo mire cuando Arnold quiso convencerme que no me peleara con Helga. Fue la primera vez que mire a Arnold tan preocupado por alguien. Después le dije a Helga que Arnold hablo bien de ella y mire ese brillo de amor en sus ojos."

"Entonces no te peleaste con Helga ese día?" Preguntó Gerald asombrado.

"No" respondió Patty.

"No puede ser...yo aposté que tú no le pegarías a Helga y hasta ahora me voy enterando que yo debí de haber ganado!" Dijo Gerald molesto.

Arnold y Helga se metieron en la butaca privada de fotos, tomándose varias poses juntos con diferentes mascaras y accesorios. En la primera foto Arnold se puso unos bigotes falsos, mientras que Helga tenía una gabardina de plumas en su cuello.

En la segunda foto, Arnold se puso una corona de Rey y Helga su corona de Reina dándose un beso en los labios.

En la tercera foto, Arnold se puso un gorro de vikingo y Helga tenia una espada falsa de vikinga, se tomaron la foto poniendo gestos de conquistadores.

En la cuarta foto, Helga tenía una flor rosa en su boca y Arnold la cargo sonriendo para la foto.

La quinta foto Arnold tenía un letrero que decía -soy el bueno- y Helga tenía otro letrero que decía -soy la atrevida-.

La sexta foto Arnold tenía un letrero que decía –Helga es el tesoro de Arnold- y Helga lo estaba abrasando y besando cuando salió el flash.

Terminando con las fotos, el DJ anunció un baile lento para todos los enamorados de la fiesta. Gerald y Phoebe se levantaron para bailar junto con Harold y Patty.

"Bailamos mi enamorada?" Le preguntó Arnold agarrándola de la mano.

"Que tanto me amas Romeo?" Pregunto Helga con su sonrisa traviesa.

Arnold beso cordialmente la mano de ella diciendo. "Niega a tu padre rehusando ser Pataki , júrame que me amas eternamente, aceptando mi nombre."

"Aah? Que dijiste?" Preguntó Helga espantada por lo que pensó en entender.

Arnold le cerró un ojo sonriendo y la jalándo a la pista de baile. La música suave adornaba de romance el salón. Arnold tenia a Helga abrazada de la cintura con los brazos de ella sobre sus hombros. La canción que se tocaba era - Yo te amo- de Chayanne.

"Esta canción te la dedico a ti Helga, escúchala bien, que todo lo que dice es exactamente lo que siento." Le Murmuró Arnold apretando el cuerpo de ella en el suyo.

 _-Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo_

 _Crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo_

 _Si la vida la perdiera en un instante_

 _Que me llene de ti para amar después de amarte, vida._

 _No tengas miedos ni dudas_

 _Este amor es demasiado bueno_

 _Que tu seras mi mujer_

 _Yo te pertenezco todo entero_

 _Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto_

 _Para que vivas en el-_

Helga lo abrazaba mientras danzaban juntos, ella intentaba en mantenerse firme pero al final su corazón ganó y cerrando sus ojos las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Arnold sobre el pecho de ella.

- _Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos,_

 _Para mi debilidad la única eres tu._

 _Al final tan solo se que siempre te he esperado,_

 _Y que llegas a mi vida, Y tu me das la luz del bien._

 _Ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen, su voluntad._

 _La magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total y tus ojos que son, mi paz._ -

Arnold volteo a ver a Helga por un momento mientras bailaban encontrándola en lágrimas. "No llores amor, ya sabes que no me gusta verte llorar." Le recordó Arnold.

"Aunque sea de felicidad." Murmuró ella.

Arnold POV

Pare de bailar por completo, mirando plena felicidad en los ojos llorosos de mi hermosa Helga. Todo lo que era ella para mi llenaba mi corazón con una fuerza y debilidad que no podía expresar. Helga transformó mi vida por completo, moldeando todo mi ser con su amor puro. No había duda alguna que amaba a Helga con lo más profundo de mi. Ella era mi tesoro, siempre lo fue. Rompí el candado de amor que guardaba el baúl de sus sentimientos, liberando su corazón por completo para amar y ser amado. La batalla por mi tesoro no fue nada fácil, pero lo volviera a ser todo de nuevo, con tal de verla feliz en mis brazos.*

Helga POV

Arnold me apretaba cada vez más en su cuerpo, su calor me daba calentura de pasión por él. Todo lo que era Arnold lo adoraba. Sus ojos serenos, su pelo oro rebelde y sus manos que me hacían sentir la joya más apreciada en su vida. No se cómo fue, pero Arnold pudo derrumbar las paredes de inseguridad que cubrían mi corazón, dejando que mis sentimientos explotaran en él. Toda mi vida cambio por completo con su paciente manera en buscar lo mejor de mi. Arnold mi dulce cabeza de balón, mi guardián de amor, protector de mis sentimientos y guerrero de mi corazón.

Lo amaba más que antes, si acaso eso era posible, pero ahora sabía que este intenso amor que crecía en mi corazón por él, era gusto, verdadero y deseado.*

Arnold y Helga bailaron toda la noche juntos, con sus amigos y compañeros a su alrededor. Antes que el baile se terminara soltaron globos de todos colores desde el techo con confeti y serpentinas. Esa noche fue verdaderamente inolvidable para ellos. Arnold se sentía como el joven más afortunado del mundo, con su bella Helga a su lado.

El verano cálido pasó tan rápido como llegó. Nuevamente era el nuevo ciclo escolar pero esta vez para iniciar Preparatoria. Una tarde Arnold estaba sentado afuera de su casa sobre los escalones, con el diario café de su padre en sus manos.

Helga lo miraba desde lejos, sabiendo que libro tenía Arnold en sus manos. No era la primera vez que lo encontraba sentado sobre los escalones de la casa de huéspedes con el libro. Ella conocía muy bien la mirada distraída de él, cuando Arnold pensaba sobre sus padres

"Hey cabeza de balón porque tan solitario?" Dijo Helga sentándose a su lado para serle compañía.

"No sabía que estabas cercas Helga." Comento Arnold con el diario abierto en sus manos.

"Eso es extraño, tu siempre sabes cuando estoy cercas de ti."

"No te había percatado." Dijo Arnold serio meditando con su mirada en el libro.

"Cuando quieras hablar. Aquí estoy." Dijo Helga sentándose más cercas a él.

"Pienso en tantas cosas Helga. Primero, de como nuestras vidas an cambiado desde que nos hicimos novios."

"Cambiaron para mejor verdad." Añadió Helga.

"Por supuesto amor...y segundo. De que ya entraremos a la preparatoria y...parece que el tiempo pasa y pasa...y yo sin saber de mis padres."

"Algún día sabrás que les paso Arnold."

"Será Helga que realmente lo sabré?"

"Claro que si...tengo una corazonada que...nos espera muchas cosas buenas y una de ella es, en saber de tus padres."

Arnold se mordía los labios pensando en el sueño que tuvo con su madre esa última vez, cuando él pasó la noche en el cuarto de Helga.

"Helga yo nunca te dije que soñé con mi mamá aquella vez que...me dormí en tu cuarto."

"Soñaste con tu mamá y nunca me dijiste nada." Dijo Helga asombrada.

"No te dije porque...esa fue la mañana cuando aquel que ya no quiero nombrar, quiso meterse en tu cuarto. Mi mente me dejó pensando en otras cosas y ya no te dije nada sobre mi sueño."

"Que soñaste?" La mirada pasiva de Helga tranquilizaba un poco su turbado corazón.

Con un profundo respiro Arnold explico su sueño.

"Soñé con el accidente que tuvo tu madre...no era la primera vez que había soñado con esa pesadilla antes, pero esta vez fue diferente. En mi sueño, te buscaba desesperado por las calles oscuras...de pronto pase por un callejón, el mismo en donde te encontré aquella vez que...huiste del ataque...y... ahí fue cuando mi mamá apareció saliendo de ese mismo callejón, como si ella me quería señalar que en un futuro ella te cuidaría ahí...no se, solamente se sintió de esa manera."

"Y qué pasó cuando miraste a tu mamá?" Pregunto Helga con sus mirada angustiada.

"Cuando la mire me llene de felicidad, y corrí a donde estaba ella...la abrazó y te juro Helga! Que podía oler su pelo, su perfume. Ella era mi madre! Es mi madre, y se...que ese sueño era real."

Arnold cerró sus ojos queriendo evitar en soltar lágrimas enfrente de Helga.

"Cabeza de balón puedes llorar...es, normal que sientas dolor por recordar a tu mamá."

Arnold se limpió las lágrimas, y respiro profundamente queriendo controlar sus sentimientos.

"Después que la abrase, le dije lo tanto la necesitaba y que, quería saber que le pasó. Ella únicamente respondió que tu me necesitabas y que...todo lo bueno llegaría a su momento, y que yo sólo contestaría todas mis preguntas."

"No puedo creerlo Arnold, todo este tiempo y tu nunca me dijiste de ese sueño tan...valioso. Pero...quizás tú mente que quiso..."

"Helga en mi sueño mi madre me dijo en donde estabas...y justamente en ese día qué pasó el accidente yo no sabía en donde estaba el carro chocado. Honestamente no se, cómo pero, llegue a ti. Creo que mi madre y mi padre me guiaron a ti."

"Has soñado con tu papá?"

"Si...pasó una noche antes del primer día de escuela. Soñé que estaba en la jungla contigo y te decía que tú eras mi tesoro..."

"Entonces, tu ya tenías sentimientos por mi?" Preguntó Helga.

"Parece que si pero yo aún no lo sabía. En ese sueño fue cuando miré a mi papá y él me dijo que miraba a alguien que me quería mucho. Yo pensé en mis abuelos pero, mi padre dijo que era alguien de simple envoltura, que ella...era mi verdadero tesoro."

"Tu papá se refería a mi?"

"Claro que si Helga."

"Entonces...si tú crees que ellos te guiaron es, porque ya pasaron a una mejor vida."

"No se Helga. Un lado mío dice que lo más seguro es que ellos ya fallecieron pero... por otro lado no puedo creerlo y hasta ciento como si ellos estuvieran vivos."

"Será?"

"Todo es posible." Comento Arnold apretando en libro de su padre entre sus manos.

Helga agarro la mano de Arnold y lo miró a los ojos. "Creo en tus sueños Arnold y creo en tu corazonada de que puede que tus padres estén con vida. Y quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, y juntos algún día descubriremos la verdad. Yo no te dejare solo."

Las palabras de Helga le daban un consuelo a su afligido corazón. Con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, Arnold la abrazo fuertemente y mirándola una vez más pegó sus labios en los de ella, besándola dulcemente entre sus brazos.

"Te amo Helga." Le murmuro Arnold con amor en su mirada.

"Te amo, mi cabeza de balón." Le susurró ella pegando su frente en la de el.

Arnold y Helga se quedaron sentados sobre los escalones de la casa de huéspedes. Pensando en lo que el futuro les presentía. Ellos no sabían cuántos retos y aventuras tendrían que enfrentar en sus vidas, pero lo que si sabían era las enfrentarían unidos.

 _Fin_

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Aplausos por favor!**

 **Fue un gran privilegio en poder presentarles esta historia en español y que pudieran disfrutar todos los sentimientos de Arnold y Helga, sus problemas, sus risas, bromas y hasta sus lágrimas.**

 **Esta es oficialmente la primera historia que escribí en español y aprendí mucho. Desde los primeros capítulos hasta este gran final fue un reto para mi. Pero me siento muy satisfecha con los resultados de mi enorme trabajo y tiempo dedicado para presentar lo mejor de mi ante estos hermosos personajes de Craig Bartlett.**

 **En esta versión en español agregué capítulos adicionales con escenas nuevas. Para los que ya leyeron mis dos historias de inglés y ahora esta, podrán ver la gran diferencia de la historia. Para mi, yo amo las dos versiones y no cambiará nada en ellas.**

 **Me tarde en presentar este gran final porque, quería escribir capítulo 65 La promesa con mucho sentimiento y drama. Habían días que simplemente no me salía la narración como yo quería que la escena fuera. Fui paciente conmigo misma y a su tiempo las frases fueron saliendo hasta poder presentar el estado de ánimo intenso de los personajes, para que se sintiera la tensión dramática del momento.**

 **Capítulo 66 El tesoro de Arnold fue más fácil de escribir para mi sin embargo me atore con el final, la última parte del capítulo...me dio sentimiento de terminar mi historia pero así es y...unas historias terminan y otras empiezan.**

 **No dejare de escribir historias. Me gustaría escribir sobre otros personajes. En referente a Arnold y Helga. Voy a escribir Rosa Adiccion en inglés que mis seguidores en inglés la puedan disfrutar así como ustedes disfrutaron esta historia y voy a es river mi segundo libro de El tesoro de Arnold. Se llamará -El tesoro de Arnold y el secreto de la piedra verde.- Es una historia de mucha acción, drama y misterios. Hablaré más sobre esa historia cuando ya esté lista para publicarlo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y los dejo con unos dibujos basados en esta historia.**

 **Recuerden que me pueden seguir por Instagram, Facebook o tumblr**


End file.
